Au-delà des étoiles-Arc 3
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Dernier arc de la trilogie d'origine. Rosanna Gady, artiste suisse, et amie de Markus, un traqueur Wraith renégat, a permis à une vingtaine d'atlantes de s'échapper d'une ruche. A eux maintenant de survivre. Rated M par sécurité, sexe et violence pouvant arriver(warning en début de chapitre).
1. Prologue

**La fin du début des aventures du wraith le plus concilliant du monde et de l'artiste la plus dans les étoiles de l'univers.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et à ceux qui me rejoignent en cours de route ( et se retrouvent à tout lire depuis le début ^^').**

* * *

Rosanna Gady, une artiste peintre suisse sans grand succès, est intégrée au projet Stargate, dans le but de découvrir pourquoi elle peint des symboles Anciens depuis toujours.

Après quelques mois de préparation, c'est émerveillée qu'elle découvre la cité d'Atlantis.

Elle y rencontre Markus, un _wraith_ prisonnier des terriens, avec qui elle liera une amitié étrange et puissante, cimentée par un mystérieux lien télépathique.

Durant plus d'un an, l'alien met ses talents de traqueur au service des terriens, chassant et tuant ennemis d'Atlantis et _wraith_ s _,_ pour leur compte et sans jamais rien demander en retour, se satisfaisant de l'amitié de celle qu'il appelle « sa lumineuse humaine ».

Lorsque Markus se rend compte que leur proximité constante et leur lien changent petit à petit Rosanna, qui devient plus dure et plus cruelle à l'image d'un _wraith_ , il choisit de quitter la cité, afin de la préserver de la « contamination » qu'il provoque chez elle, modifiant sa mémoire afin qu'elle n'en souffre pas trop.

Rosanna continue mécaniquement à effectuer son travail sur la cité, ayant perdu cette étincelle de joie et de créativité qui faisait d'elle une artiste exceptionnelle.

Lors d'une grande mission de récupération d'artefacts sur une cité ancienne en ruines, elle est capturée avec près de trente Atlantes par des _wraiths_ qui les offrent en tant que présent diplomatique à la reine Silla, ancienne souveraine de Markus.

Prisonnière de la ruche, Rosanna doit faire face seule à la haine de la reine, qui désire comprendre comment une vulgaire humaine a pu dévoyer un de ses fidèles traqueurs.

Elle y rencontre Tom, un enfant _wraith_ qui l'aidera de son mieux avec innocence et bonté, et Pierre, un scientifique _wraith_ qui semble fasciné par les humains et leur physiologie, sa passion faisant de lui un excentrique parmi les siens.

Durant un « entretien » avec la reine, Rosanna apprend que Markus est en vie et lui aussi prisonnier de la ruche. Manipulant la reine prisonnière de sa vanité, et avec l'aide de Tom, elle le retrouve.

Malgré l'état lamentable de son ami, amoindri par des semaines de famine et de tortures, ils parviennent à s'échapper massivement de la ruche, volant un _Dart_ qui dématérialise les près de cinquante humains prisonniers, pour les emmener en sécurité sur une planète d'où ils rejoignent Atlantis.

Une fois rematérialisée, le Premier Lieutenant Giacometti, l'amie de Rosanna, découvre que sa collègue et Markus sont restés sur la ruche afin de couvrir leur fuite, et que Tom l'enfant _wraith_ s'est glissé dans le cockpit du _Dart_ , passager gravement blessé et inattendu.

De retour sur la cité, elle tente de persuader le Dr Weir d'organiser une mission de sauvetage, ce que la diplomate refuse catégoriquement, les chances que les deux amis soient encore en vie étant infinitésimales.


	2. Chapitre 1

Rosanna fut tirée de la douceur de l'inconscience par une violente douleur qui irradiait depuis son épaule dans tout son corps. Les yeux percés d'éclairs rouges de souffrance, elle gémit alors qu'une main puissante et griffue la maintenait couchée et que son membre démis était remis en place avec un craquement humide.

Le souffle coupé, elle tenta vaguement de se débattre afin d'échapper aux longs doigts experts qui lui tâtaient maintenant les côtes, évaluant la gravité de ses blessures.

Une côte s'enfonça légèrement sous la pression, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur.

« Restez tranquille, Mme Gady, j'essaie de vous soigner ! » gronda une voix à double timbre alors que d'une poigne implacable elle était tenue immobile sur la table d'examen.

Ledit examen se poursuivit péniblement, les aliens s'acharnant sur l'artiste à demi-consciente pendant de longues minutes.

« Va-t-elle survivre ? » siffla la reine Silla d'une voix douce mais plus cruelle et plus froide qu'un enfer de glace.

« Oui, Majesté, j'ai pu réduire ses fractures, et arrêter les hémorragies. » répondit obséquieusement le scientifique.

« Alors préparez-là ! » ordonna la souveraine millénaire en quittant le laboratoire miteux dans un froissement de ses jupes chatoyantes.

Le scientifique ordonna aux deux alphas qui lui avaient été désignés comme assistants - pour leur plus grand déplaisir - de délicatement retourner l'humaine, afin de ne pas risquer de rouvrir ses blessures, tandis qu'il préparait ses instruments chirurgicaux.

« Mme Gady, ne bougez pas, je serais navré que vous finissiez avec une vilaine cicatrice sur votre nuque si délicate. » siffla doucement le _wraith_ en s'approchant, tandis que les deux alphas la maintenaient fermement sur la table.

« Qu'allez-vous... » parvint-elle à peine à articuler, la langue pâteuse, avant que la brûlure du scalpel entaillant sa chair la réduise au silence.

La douleur vrilla tout son corps alors que la lame tranchante effleurait l'os, mettant à nu sa colonne vertébrale, puis l'obscurité bienveillante de l'inconscience l'engloutit à nouveau.

« Rosanna, ma douce humaine, réveille-toi. »

Des sons étranges, rassurants mais incongrus, la tirèrent des tréfonds du néant, l'appelant irrésistiblement vers un monde trop lumineux, douloureux et brutal.

« Rosanna, réveille-toi ! » répéta la voix, plus ferme.

Elle remua, tentant de se renfoncer dans le néant obscur, loin de cette réalité indésirable.

D'une brusque traction son esprit fut capturé et ramené à la surface de sa conscience, le tirant du sommeil oublieux induit par les drogues et l'épuisement.

Elle entrouvrit ses yeux, à moitié encroûtés de larmes séchées, pour découvrir un paysage gris et beige, vide et inintéressant, seuls de petits nuages de poussière apportant une touche de mouvement dans le décor immuable.

Elle était épuisée, vidée, et malgré le relatif inconfort de sa position, à moitié effondrée au sol, elle n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle se sentait en sécurité et au calme.

« Rosanna, ça va ? Tu arrives à parler ? » demanda Markus, inquiet.

La jeune femme tourna la tête juste assez pour entrapercevoir le _wraith_ qui la tenait dans ses bras, soutenant ses épaules dans cette posture mi-assise, mi-couchée qui lui tirait tant sur les lombaires.

« Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal ? » lâcha-t-elle, sa langue pâteuse butant sur les mots.

« Tu as plusieurs fractures, et je ne sais combien de blessures. Tu n'es pas passée loin de la mort, mon extraordinaire humaine. » expliqua le _wraith_ en l'aidant à se redresser un peu.

« Et toi, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

« J'ai totalement régénéré, ne te soucies pas de moi. » lui répondit-il, d'un ton rassurant.

Quelque chose clochait. Avec peine, elle réussit à s'asseoir. Elle détailla le décor vide, le grand anneau de pierre étant le seul élément brisant la monotonie du paysage. Elle observa sa cheville gonflée et contusionnée, maintenue par une attelle organique, tout comme un de ses doigts, brisé, lié à son voisin par la même toile tendineuse et blanchâtre. Quelque chose clochait horriblement. Se retournant vers son ami, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

« Mon dieu, Markus, tes cheveux... » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire, observant le saccage qu'avaient perpétré ses congénères sur sa longue chevelure blanche.

De la somptueuse masse soyeuse qui coulait jusqu'au milieu du dos du _wraith_ , il ne restait que quelques mèches sales et emmêlées, de longueurs inégales, le reste ayant visiblement été tranché à grands coups de couteaux rageurs au plus près de son crâne.

L'alien détourna la tête, fuyant son regard, mort de honte.

« Je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle en se détaillant à son tour, pour ne plus imposer son attention à Markus.

En plus de sa foulure et de son doigt cassé, elle avait plusieurs côtes fêlées ou cassées, et un nombre incalculable d'éraflures, de bleus et de blessures, dont les plus graves avait été colmatées par une sorte de colle jaunâtre qui maintenait les bords de la plaie rapprochés.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Un exemple des très rares techniques médicales _wraiths_. Si tu n'avais pas été... rafistolée, tu serais morte d'hémorragie, ma douce humaine » expliqua-t-il avec soulagement en se relevant derrière elle.

Alors qu'elle passait délicatement sa main intacte sur ses épaules, dont une était intégralement violâtre et enflée, tentant de constater les dégâts dans son dos, elle sentit une longue incision douloureuse et parfaitement verticale, avec un renflement de peau tendue sur quelque chose de dur et d'arrondi qui semblait avoir été inséré sous son épiderme, contre sa colonne vertébrale.

« Qu'est ce que... ? » s'exclama-t-elle, tâtant avec dégoût l'implant.

« Un traceur de coureur » répondit tristement Markus.

« Un traceur ?! Ils m'ont transformée en coureur ?! » bégaya -t-elle.

« _Nous_ , ils _nous_ ont transformés en coureurs. » la corrigea-t-il en venant s'accroupir devant elle, lui montrant une fine ligne d'un vert à peine plus sombre que sa peau à la naissance de son crâne, sous les cheveux tondus.

« C'est pour ça qu'on n'est plus à bord de la ruche... Ils nous ont relâchés. » murmura-t-elle avec horreur.

« Oui, nous avons normalement encore quelques heures sur cette planète, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent notre trace. » ajouta le _wraith_ atone.

Elle tâtait toujours le traceur, comme on triture une croûte dérangeante.

« Pourquoi le mien est sur le haut de mon dos, et le tien sur le crâne ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Je suppose qu'ils ont implanté le mien dans mon crâne pour être sûrs que je ne puisse pas me le retirer, régénération ou pas. » grogna le _wraith_ avec dégoût.

« Ça semble logique, mais pourquoi t'avoir transformé en coureur, je croyais que ce n'était que des humains ? »

« À ma connaissance, je suis le premier _wraith_. Après le massacre que l'on a fait à bord de la ruche, Silla a décidé que ce serait un bon moyen de se venger. Je l'ai entendue ordonner que nos têtes soient mises à prix dans toutes les ruches. Nous allons avoir tous les _wraiths_ de la galaxie après nous. » gronda-t-il avec hargne.

« Je ne me souviens de presque rien après le départ du _Dart_ qui emmenait les autres. Juste de la douleur, et je crois que je me suis réveillée quand ils m'ont implanté ça. » déclara la jeune femme en désignant le traceur.

« Tu t'es battue avec la férocité d'une reine, mon extraordinaire humaine, et tu as tué de nombreux _wraiths_ avant qu'ils te neutralisent. » répondit Markus d'un ton fier.

« Je m'en souviens vaguement, mais de là à maintenant, tout est flou. J'espère que les autres sont sains et saufs. »

« Nous avons été neutralisés, et un étrange scientifique a absolument insisté pour te soigner, déclarant que tu risquais de mourir. Silla était si furieuse, qu'à ce stade-là, elle aurait été ravie de te laisser agoniser mais le scientifique a persévéré. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui a suggéré de te transformer en coureuse. Et visiblement, ça a marché, puisque nous sommes là. »

« Pierre... » murmura l'artiste pour elle-même.

« Pardon ? »

« Le scientifique, ça ne pouvait qu'être Pierre. Il s'est montré plutôt... bienveillant à mon égard depuis qu'on est arrivés sur cette ruche. Il m'avait déjà soignée une fois à bord. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Rosanna, l'humaine qui murmurait au cœur des _wraiths_...» siffla l'alien, son étrange regard fixé sur elle.

Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés, sans comprendre.

« Tu as ce don d'allumer cette flamme éteinte en nous ! C'est bien plus qu'un don que tu as, c'est un pouvoir hors du commun ! Tu as été capable de tenir suffisamment tête à une reine millénaire pour lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ! Tu es parvenue, par je ne sais quelle magie, à me faire oublier toutes mes allégeances, me permettant d'être maître de mon destin pour la première fois de mon existence ! Et même captive sur une ruche, tu parviens à obtenir la bienveillance d'un alpha et l'amitié d'un enfant, mon extraordinaire humaine ! » expliqua-t-il d'un ton fier et tendre.

« Je n'ai fait que parler avec eux, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Je n'essayais que de survivre et de te sauver. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton piteux.

« Et une fois encore, tu as vu par-delà les apparences, les secrets enfouis dans leur cœur. Tout comme avec moi, tu as su y réveiller des éclats oubliés, déclenchant une longue suite d'événements qui nous a conduit ici, en vie. » asséna-t-il avec conviction.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

« T'ai-je déjà menti ? »

« Non » concéda-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Markus la regarda quelques instants en souriant, avant de se figer dans la posture d'un animal qui a perçu un danger.

« Rosanna, essaie de te relever, il faut qu'on parte. Des _wraiths_ viennent d'arriver dans le système. » lui dit-il d'un ton pressant.

« On n'as qu'a rentrer sur Atlantis. Ils nous retireront les implants » fit-elle remarquer alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever.

« Impossible, nous n'avons pas de GDO(1), ils ne nous ouvriront pas l'iris, et de toute manière nous donnerions la localisation de la cité aux _wraiths_ » grogna Markus en glissant un bras sous son épaule intacte pour l'aider à marcher.

« On est coincés ? » murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Je le crains, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Atlantis, il va nous falloir fuir. » grinça sombrement l'alien tandis qu'elle boitillait avec son aide en direction de la Porte des étoiles.

1) GDO, _Garage door opener_ , boîtier à code qui permet d'ouvrir l'iris des portes Tau'ri.


	3. Chapitre 2

« Tu penses que les autres ont réussi à rejoindre Atlantis ? » demanda Rosanna en s'effondrant au pied d'un grand sapin, non loin de la Porte des étoiles du nouveau monde qu'ils venaient d'atteindre.

Sa cheville la lançait horriblement, comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, qui protestait violemment contre le moindre mouvement.

« Ils n'étaient plus sur la planète, et il n'y avait aucun signe de combat, je pense qu'ils sont saufs. » lui répondit Markus en inspectant les environs.

« Markus, comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda l'artiste méfiante.

Le _wraith_ se figea, l'air soudain gêné.

« Tu as été inconsciente pendant presque trois jours. Je t'ai transportée de monde en monde pour qu'ils ne nous rattrapent pas, et hier j'en ai profité pour passer par la planète où j'avais envoyé le _Dart_ , afin de voir s'il y avait quelque chose à récupérer, en vain. »

« J'ai dormi pendant trois jours ? Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Markus s'approcha d'elle, et plongeant la main dans la poche de sa loque de manteau, il lui montra une sorte d'injecteur organique, encore rempli au quart d'un liquide jaunâtre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant l'objet avec révulsion.

« C'est un concentré du venin que nous utilisons dans les cocons pour maintenir les humains en semi-stase pendant parfois des semaines. »

« Et tu m'as injecté ça ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle.

« Oui, tu étais tellement affaiblie que le moindre effort aurait pu te coûter la vie, il fallait absolument que tu te reposes » expliqua-t-il d'un ton se voulant apaisant.

« Et tu as récupéré ce truc où ? »

« C'est le _wraith_ que tu as appelé Pierre qui me l'a glissé dans la poche pendant qu'il m'implantait le traceur. Il y avait un message avec qui disait que je devais te l'injecter jusqu'à ce que tes battements cardiaques se stabilisent, sous peine que ton cœur lâche sous le moindre effort. »

« Super, je viens de passer trois jours à me faire défoncer par de la drogue _wraith_ ! Au moins je sais maintenant pourquoi je tremble comme une feuille, et que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur est coincé dans un étau, pendant qu'une armée de serpents se tortille dans mes entrailles. » grommela-t-elle en s'appuyant un peu plus confortablement contre l'arbre.

L'expression de Markus lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

« Que devrais-je encore savoir ? » grinça-t-elle alors que le _wraith_ faisait mine d'observer un buisson voisin.

« Rosanna, ça ne va vraiment pas te plaire, mais... » commença-t-il, les mains tendues en un geste d'apaisement.

« Mais quoi ?! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Tu es devenue dépendante à l'enzyme _wraith_ » lâcha-t-il très vite, d'une petite voix.

« Je suis quoi ? »

« Les symptômes que tu as, ce n'est pas la drogue des cocons qui les cause, mais le manque de l'enzyme dans ton organisme » expliqua Markus, l'air désolé.

« Tu mens » gronda-t-elle.

« Je ne te mens pas. Ton organisme a été surchargé d'enzyme à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers jours. Le corps humain n'est pas conçu pour supporter à répétition les hyperfonctions que provoque l'enzyme, et il y développe rapidement une addiction. »

« Je le saurais si j'étais accro ! Je vais très bien à part mes blessures et ta foutue drogue ! » siffla-t-elle furieuse.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien ! Regarde-toi, tu trembles comme une feuille, malgré le puissant anesthésiant qui court dans tes veines ! » répliqua le _wraith_ inquiet.

« Ah, c'est donc ça ! Tu essaies de me maintenir dans un état de faiblesse pour pouvoir jouer au héros et me « sauver » des méchants ! » cracha-t-elle, tentant de se relever en s'appuyant sur l'arbre.

« Rosanna, calme-toi, je t'en prie ! » la supplia-t-il, démuni face à la réaction délirante de la jeune femme.

« Que je me calme ! Alors que tu me drogues contre mon gré ?! » hurla-t-elle, s'avançant en clopinant dans sa direction.

« Rosanna, je n'avais pas le choix ! Calme-toi, ma lumineuse humaine, je t'en prie. » supplia-t-il encore, reculant doucement pour empêcher la femme furieuse de l'atteindre.

« Pas le choix ? Tu te fous de moi ? Si ça se trouve, c'est volontairement que tu m'as rendue accro à l'enzyme... Bien sûr, c'est ça, tu m'as rendue accro pour que je sois dépendante de toi ! Tu veux me contrôler ! » grogna-t-elle, pointant un doigt accusateur et victorieux en direction du wraith.

 _Reculant doucement, il faisait face à son humaine méconnaissable. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait semblé normale, malgré sa faiblesse, ce qui l'avait soulagé._

 _Il avait eut l'espoir qu'elle n'ait miraculeusement développé aucune addiction, mais son comportement délirant ne lui laissait aucun doute._

 _Le message que le scientifique lui avait laissé ne lui avait pas que donné la posologie du venin, il lui avait aussi appris comment la soigner d'une addiction à l'enzyme, en la sevrant progressivement, son organisme affaibli incapable de supporter une désintoxication brutale._

 _Durant son année sur Atlantis, il avait eu l'occasion de consulter le dossier médical d'un ancien membre de l'expédition, le lieutenant Ford, qui suite à un accident était devenu dépendant à l'enzyme. L'homme était devenu extrêmement violent et incohérent, et avait fini par fuir la cité, constituant sa propre petite bande de drogués qui traquaient des_ wraiths _pour leur extraire la précieuse substance. L'homme était devenu incapable de discerner le danger, et avait plus d'une fois mis son ancienne équipe en péril dans son obsession de leur prouver le bénéfice de l'enzyme pour les humains. Ce précédent n'augurait rien de bon._

 _Il soupira, tentant d'apaiser Rosanna d'un geste de la main tandis qu'elle l'accusait de l'avoir volontairement rendue dépendante. Il était conscient qu'elle n'était pas elle-même, et pourtant ses paroles lui broyaient le cœur, le blessant profondément._

 _Par sa faute, elle était devenue dépendante à cette substance que son corps produisait naturellement, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. La première contamination avait été accidentelle, la seconde, il n'était même pas conscient et cela avait été l'initiative de l'artiste, et la troisième avait été leur dernier recours pour s'échapper de la ruche._

 _Elle continuait à lui hurler dessus, déversant à présent des insultes sur lui tout en le poursuivant de son pas claudiquant._

 _La colère l'envahit peu à peu, la peine lui cédant la place, alors que l'humaine continuait à se servir de toute cette intimité qu'ils avaient partagée pour toucher ses cordes sensibles._

 _D'un geste de pur rage, alors qu'elle arrivait à moins de deux pas de lui, il la frappa dans un rugissement, d'une gifle cinglante en plein visage._

 _La jeune femme sous le choc fit un demi-tour sur elle-même avant de tomber à genoux, tenant sa joue endolorie, un air de parfaite incompréhension sur le visage._

 _Instantanément sa fureur le quitta, et alors qu'il réalisait son geste, il se jeta à genoux, follement inquiet d'avoir blessé sa chère humaine._

 _La jeune femme, la main toujours plaquée sur sa joue, tremblait tant que ses dents claquaient._

 _Alors qu'il écartait sa main d'un geste doux pour examiner son visage, sur lequel un gros hématome se formait déjà, elle tourna vers lui des yeux hagards._

 _« Rosanna, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! » s'excusa-t-il, projetant ses sincères regrets par le lien._

 _Il se heurta à un chaos sans nom. L'esprit de Rosanna était parcouru de violents éclairs d'une douleur lancinante, tant physique que mentale, tandis que des idées délirantes et malsaines enflaient comme autant de tumeurs dans son esprit, perturbé par l'enzyme et le manque cruel qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Sa souffrance était telle qu'elle sentait à peine la douleur de sa joue - insignifiante en comparaison._

 _« Aide-moi, Markus, aide-moi, j'ai tellement mal... » murmura-t-elle, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée._

 _Un instant plus tôt, elle était une furie vengeresse, et elle n'était soudain plus qu'un être misérable cherchant un peu d'apaisement, se retenant avec désespoir à lui._

 _Il haïssait la chose malsaine qu'elle était devenue, autant qu'il haïssait les siens, qui l'avait rendue ainsi par son truchement. Mais plus que tout, il haïssait sa propre nature, qui avait fait de lui l'arme qui avait anéanti ainsi l'être le plus précieux qu'il lui soit._

 _Rosanna le serrait si fort que ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa chair, y faisant perler de fines gouttes vertes, alors que ses tremblements augmentaient encore. Il sentit autant qu'il entendit le cœur de l'humaine rater un battement puis un second, perdant son rythme._

 _Avec révulsion, il plaqua sa paume sur la poitrine de son humaine, plantant ses crochets venimeux dans la chair tendre déjà labourée des ponctions et dons successifs. Il attendit quelques instants, alors que les muscles injecteurs pulsaient dans sa paume, se retenant d'aspirer la moindre énergie, puis il détacha doucement sa main d'elle tandis que, les pupilles étrécies et le cœur battant la chamade, Rosanna cessait de trembler, son esprit s'apaisant._

 _Il eut envie de hurler, alors qu'il contemplait la grande plaque de chair jaunâtre et croûteuse qu'était devenu le décolleté de son amie, les plaies malpropres causées par les crochets n'ayant pas le temps de cicatriser._

 _« Merci. » murmura-t-elle, l'air infiniment soulagé._

 _Ne trouvant rien à répondre, son geste le révulsant profondément, il se releva, pour poursuivre son inspection des environs tandis qu'elle rampait pour s'appuyer à nouveau contre un arbre._


	4. Chapitre 3

Elle respira lentement et profondément, alors que la douleur refluait, l'enzyme se répandant dans ses veines. Ses blessures la faisaient toujours souffrir, mais c'était très localisé et de loin pas aussi insupportable que cette douleur qui l'avait rapidement saturée à son réveil.

La jeune femme se sentait vidée, son récent emportement ayant absorbé ses maigres forces. Elle se sentait incapable de faire la moindre action complexe, et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, dormir. Les _wraiths_ pouvaient bien venir et l'emmener, à l'instant, cela lui était égal ! Elle s'appuya donc aussi confortablement que possible contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux.

Explorant les alentours de la Porte, Markus découvrit rapidement un chemin carrossable, visiblement fréquemment utilisé.

Il sonda Rosanna par le lien, découvrant que l'humaine s'était endormie, épuisée, sa crise passée. Rassuré, il se faufila dans le sous-bois, semblant se fondre dans la masse végétale.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, le _wraith_ parvint à un petit village de forestiers, niché dans une grande clairière. Il prit le temps d'observer les lieux et leurs habitants, étudiant leur rythme de vie, puis, certain qu'une petite maison de rondins à une des extrémités du village était vide, il s'y glissa, silencieux comme une ombre.

La baraque était rudimentaire, un grand âtre en pierre constituant le point central, entouré de deux bancs et d'une sorte de table basse, les murs étant occupés par plusieurs couchettes couvertes de draps grossiers et de peaux de bêtes, et de trois gros coffres de bois sculptés de motifs forestiers.

Il s'approcha des coffres, et les fouilla rapidement, fourrant ses trouvailles dans un grand sac de toile qu'il trouva pendu à un clou, avant de rejoindre la forêt à peine cinq minutes plus tard, toujours aussi discret.

Moins d'une heure après avoir laissé Rosanna seule, il était à nouveau à ses côtés, veillant sur elle patiemment.

Alors que le gros soleil bleu se couchait derrières les collines, la jeune femme s'éveilla, le dos horriblement courbaturé d'être restée si longtemps dans cette position inconfortable.

Avec un sursaut elle se redressa un peu, observant les alentours d'un air inquiet, avant de se calmer, constatant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« C'est l'aube, ou le crépuscule ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de bouger ses épaules pour détendre ses muscles, malgré ses côtes fêlées et son épaule mal en point qui limitaient grandement son amplitude de mouvement.

« Le crépuscule. As-tu faim ? » dit-il en guise de salutation, lui tendant la miche de pain qu'il avait dérobée pour elle un peu plus tôt.

A la vue de la nourriture la jeune femme réalisa combien elle était affamée, son dernier repas remontant à cinq jours, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas engloutir la grosse miche massive à toute vitesse, au risque de s'étouffer.

 _Alors qu'elle avalait le pain à une vitesse sidérante, il sonda son esprit._

 _Elle était beaucoup plus calme, la douleur s'étant tue, mais il fut étonné de découvrir la faim dévorante qui rongeait son esprit, effaçant toute autre pensée de l'esprit de la jeune femme, y compris les obsessions malsaines induites par l'enzyme._

 _Son corps réclamait la nourriture de toutes ses fibres, et à cet instant, elle aurait été aussi incapable de s'arrêter de manger que lui l'aurait été en pleine rage de faim._

 _Ainsi, les humains étaient également victimes de rage de faim lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas nourris pendant trop longtemps, leurs crises étant simplement infiniment moins mortelles pour leur entourage que celles des_ wraith _s ! Même affaiblie, malade, et affamée, son humaine parvenait à lui faire découvrir de nouvelles choses sur les humains, et sur les innombrables points communs qu'ils partageaient ! Il s'en sentit heureux._

Son repas englouti, elle se sentit mieux, plus posée, et définitivement moins exténuée, malgré son estomac qui protestait contre le brusque afflux de nourriture après un jeûne trop long.

La faim partie, un peu plus lucide, elle se tourna vers son ami.

« Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'étais pas moi-même. C'était tellement atroce, j'avais si mal que j'aurais voulu mourir. Et j'ai l'horrible intuition que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vais te dire des horreurs ou faire des choses débiles. Pardonne-moi, Markus. » murmura-t-elle piteuse.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, pardonne-moi aussi pour la gifle. » dit-il d'un ton doux.

« Je t'en ai collé trois sur le vaisseau, alors tu es pardonné d'avance pour les deux prochaines ! Et elle était absolument méritée ! J'étais complètement partie dans mon délire et j'aurais pu continuer longtemps si tu ne m'avais pas arrêtée... même si j'avoue que j'aurais préféré que tu y ailles un peu plus doucement. » dit-elle, tâtant sa joue enflée avec un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Je ne te laisserais plus aussi longtemps en état de manque, rassures-toi, je te donnerais de l'enzyme avant que tu ne risques de refaire une crise, nous espacerons doucement les prises, d'accord ? »

L'artiste se rembrunit, fixant la plaie entre ses seins d'un air dégoûté.

« Tu sais, je n'ai même jamais fumé de cigarettes, le truc le plus addictif que j'ai pris de ma vie, c'était de la réglisse. Et me voilà tellement accro à une enzyme alien que je risque de mourir si je n'ai pas ma dose. C'est lamentable ! » grogna-t-elle dépitée.

« Tu vas t'en remettre, j'en suis sûr, tu es plus forte que ça, et je t'aiderais. Tu n'es pas seule, ma lumineuse humaine ! » la rassura-t-il, farfouillant dans le sac.

Il en sortit deux fruits verdâtres à l'odeur doucereuse, et une outre en peau qu'il avait remplie à un ruisseau.

Il lui tendit les fruits, puis après avoir bu quelques gorgées d'eau, lui tendit la gourde.

Elle dégusta les fruits, savourant leurs arômes acidulés, les partageant avec lui, buvant de petites gorgées fraîches entre chaque bouchée.

« Nous devrions changer de planète, pour plus de sécurité. » déclara le _wraith_ en finissant le demi-fruit qu'elle lui avait tendu.

Il l'aida à se relever puis, choisissant une nouvelle planète, il l'aida à traverser le vortex pour la seconde fois en quelques heures.

Leur nouvelle destination était une planète inhabitée, couverte d'un grand désert de poussière rouge, traversé de gigantesques éclairs de verdure composés de forêts colossales entourant les cours d'eau paisibles de la planète.

« Il devrait y avoir un étang d'eau claire pas très loin d'ici, on pourra se laver. » expliqua-t-il, en la guidant vers le mur végétal proche.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils étaient arrivés à la grande étendue d'eau turquoise, qui miroitait, paisible, entre les racines titanesques des arbres.

« C'est magnifique ! » s'exclama l'artiste, la tête rejetée en arrière pour tenter de distinguer les frondaisons lointaines.

« Et il n'y a aucune créature plus grosse qu'un chien sur cette planète. La majorité de la faune est composée d'insectes butineurs. C'est donc sans danger. »

« Ça nous fera des vacances ! » grommela-t-elle, néanmoins ravie.

« Je t'ai trouvé de nouveaux vêtements, va te laver, je vais monter la garde par là-bas. » lui dit-il, sortant de son sac la blouse de grosse toile et le pantalon qu'il avait volé aux forestiers.

« Merci beaucoup ! Je ne te demanderais pas où tu les as trouvés, je suis bien trop heureuse de me débarrasser de cette horreur. » déclara-t-elle en prenant les vêtements avec un sourire de soulagement.

Markus s'éloigna un peu, contournant le pied massif d'un arbre afin d'être hors de vue, tout en gardant Rosanna à portée de son ouïe aiguisée, surveillant le sentier qu'ils avaient emprunté depuis la porte.

Elle fut touchée par la délicatesse du _wraith_ qui s'était éloigné, lui offrant une intimité presque absolue, alors que ses congénères l'en avaient totalement privée durant des semaines, la rendant si impudique qu'elle n'avait plus eu aucun scrupule à se trouver nue devant de parfaits inconnus - des ennemis qui plus est. Pourtant, étrangement, imaginer que son ami puisse la voir sans vêtements lui fit monter le rouge au joue. Décidant d'ignorer sa gêne et de ne pas le faire attendre plus que nécessaire, elle se contorsionna pour se débarrasser de sa tunique crasseuse, malgré son bras qui refusait de se lever plus haut que le niveau de son épaule, puis elle se débarrassa du pantalon, le passant par dessus son attelle. Un doute la saisit.

« Markus, tu es sûr que je peux mouiller mon attelle et mes « pansements » ? » lui demanda-t-elle mentalement.

« Oui, ils sont organiques, ils sécheront sans problème. » lui répondit-il sans hésiter.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle, s'asseyant sur une grosse pierre plate pour se glisser dans l'eau fraîche sans risquer de tomber.

L'étang était assez profond, aussi fit-elle quelques mouvements de brasse lente, en profitant pour délasser ses muscles endoloris sans risquer de brusquer ses os malmenés.

Après avoir barboté pendant quelques minutes, elle se laissa couler, frottant énergiquement ses cheveux dans l'eau, les débarrassant de leur crasse.

A peu près propre, elle revint sur la pierre, où elle s'installa pour se sécher au soleil, avant de déchirer une longue bande de tissu dans sa tunique crasseuse.

Elle trempa le bout de linge dans l'eau, le rinçant de son mieux, avant de s'en servir comme d'une compresse pour délicatement retirer les croûtes incrustées de poussière et de fibres de tissu qui maculaient ses blessures.

« Tout va bien ? » s'enquit par télépathie le _wraith_ après un moment, n'entendant plus de bruit.

« Oui, je suis en train de nettoyer mes plaies en attendant que je sèche, j'ai bientôt fini, après ce sera ton tour. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle l'appelait.

Markus la rejoignit, alors qu'elle finissait d'essorer ses cheveux en les tordant vigoureusement.

Elle était à présent vêtue d'une tunique de toile brune trop grande pour elle, qui lui descendait presque aux genoux, et d'un pantalon dont elle avait retroussé les canons pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

« Je ne sais pas à qui tu les as pris, mais je crois qu'ils seraient un peu larges même pour toi ! » dit-elle en riant, écartant les bras pour lui montrer l'envergure du vêtement.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de choisir. »

« Ils sont propres et pas déchirés ! Ça me convient très bien ! » déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant vers l'arbre.

A mi-chemin, elle se retourna.

« Markus, c'est étrange, la plupart de mes bleus ont disparu. Tu penses que c'est l'enzyme ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain sérieuse.

« C'est probable, et si elle te fait guérir plus vite, c'est au moins un point positif au milieu de tous les désavantages de cette substance. » répondit-il, philosophe.

« Tu as raison. » conclut-elle, contournant l'arbre pour aller s'y appuyer, montant la garde à son tour.

 _Avec un soupir, Markus se débarrassa de ses bottes, les laissant au bord de l'eau avant de se glisser dans l'étang tout habillé._

 _Il n'avait pas pensé à prendre d'autres vêtements pour lui, et ses frusques étant aussi crasseuses que lui, il entreprit de les laver sommairement en même temps que sa personne._

 _L'eau se teinta rapidement de vert sombre autour de lui alors que son sang séché se dissolvait, rendant un peu de souplesse à ses vêtements._

 _« Si on avait un couteau, je pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. » murmura Rosanna avec douceur dans son esprit, alors qu'assis sur la rive il se curait soigneusement les griffes, en délogeant des semaines de crasse. Il suspendit son geste, soudain tendu._

 _« Je vais pas te faire de mal, juste égaliser la longueur, pour que ce soit un peu plus joli et que la repousse soit homogène. » expliqua-t-elle, apaisante._

 _« Rosanna, un_ wraith _ne coupe pas ses cheveux ! » s'offusqua-t-il._

 _« Markus, tu as été tondu, justement parce que tu es un renégat et qu'il n'existe pas pire humiliation pour un_ wraith _! Laisse-moi essayer de rattraper ça, je t'en prie ! » répondit-elle, suppliante._

 _« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! » se braqua-t-il._

 _« C'est ton choix, tu peux rester comme tu es maintenant, ridicule avec tes mèches disparates, ou alors me laisser rattraper ça et repartir avec une coupe de cheveux potable ! » s'agaça-t-elle, se retranchant derrière un mur mental._

 _À nouveau seul dans son esprit, il contempla son reflet dans le lagon redevenu lisse._

 _Ce qu'il vit était pitoyable, un_ wraith _miteux, dégoulinant, de larges plaques de peau nue apparaissant entre quelques pauvres mèches emmêlées qui se dressaient comme autant de touffes d'herbe blanche sur sa tête._

 _Avec un grognement de honte et de colère, il se redressa, ramassant le sac dans lequel il fourra ses bottes d'un geste rageur avant de rejoindre la jeune femme, lui tendant le couteau qu'il avait récupéré dans la hutte._


	5. Chapitre 4

Milena soupira, observant Tom qui dévorait son troisième flan en moins de dix minutes.

L'enfant avait repris des forces à une vitesse impressionnante, et malgré son bras plâtré, le Dr Beckett l'avait autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie deux jours après son arrivée sur la cité.

Le Dr Weir l'avait désignée comme responsable et tutrice de l'enfant, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait ramené et qu'il était évident qu'il leur était impossible de le rendre à sa ruche.

Cela faisait donc presque une semaine que Milena chaperonnait l'alien, toutes ses missions suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les enfants, et la voilà responsable d'un petit _wraith_ , futur prédateur anthropophage qui ne parlait même pas la même langue qu'elle !

Elle soupira à nouveau, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Viens Tom, c'est l'heure de ton cours de langue. » dit-elle lentement, articulant clairement chaque syllabe comme le lui avait conseillé le Dr Barras.

L'enfant la fixa un instant les yeux plein d'incompréhension, puis il posa à regret sa coupelle vide, et se levant, ramena son plateau sur le rack de service comme elle le lui avait appris.

Elle l'attendit vers la porte du réfectoire, et lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe, elle l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau du Dr Barras qui, du mieux de ses connaissances de linguiste, tentait de communiquer avec l'enfant et de lui apprendre l'anglais.

Elle s'installa vers la fenêtre, observant la cité sous le soleil, tandis que le scientifique commençait sa leçon du jour avec son étrange élève.

Si Rosanna et Markus avaient été là, tout aurait été si simple ! Tous deux parlaient le _wraith_ et l'anglais, ils n'auraient eu aucune peine à enseigner à l'enfant leur langue. De plus, le traqueur aurait pu lui enseigner toutes ces choses qu'un _wraith_ était censé savoir et dont - elle en était sûre - ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée.

Son amie lui manquait cruellement, et elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'être morte sur la ruche en un sacrifice dérisoire par fidélité à l'alien.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle sursauta lorsque l'enfant, qui s'était approché silencieusement d'elle, vint lui tirer la manche.

« Puuur toa, gentyl Milena. » baragouina-t-il, lui tendant un dessin naïf représentant la Porte des étoiles.

Elle prit la feuille que l'enfant lui tendait, avant de jeter un regard perdu au linguiste assis derrière son bureau qui les observerait.

« Il l'a fait pour vous, il veut vous remercier de vous occuper de lui. Après Mme Gady, vous êtes la première personne bienveillante à son égard. Il est très attaché à vous, Lieutenant. » expliqua le scientifique avec un petit sourire. « C'est pas votre truc les enfants, n'est pas ? » poursuivit-il, alors qu'elle le fixait toujours bêtement.

« Non, pas vraiment, je ne sais jamais comment me comporter avec eux. »

« Comportez-vous normalement. Imaginez juste que c'est un adulte de très petite taille et qui, dans le cas de Tom, ne parle pas encore notre langue, mais essaie de son mieux. » suggéra le scientifique.

« Mais les enfants ne réagissent pas comme les adultes ! »

« Les enfants humains surprotégés et pourris-gâtés peut-être, mais lui a été traité aussi durement et cruellement qu'un adulte dès qu'il a su se tenir debout. Il est... terriblement mature pour son âge relatif. Traitez-le avec bienveillance et patience, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. » répondit l'homme imperturbable.

Tom, qui n'avait cessé de fixer la femme, attendant sa réaction, les yeux pleins d'espoir, s'illumina lorsque, suivant les conseils du linguiste, elle se tourna vers lui et le remercia avec un grand sourire.

Le petit _wraith_ retourna ensuite s'installer à côté de l'homme qui passa encore une heure à lui enseigner l'anglais, le faisant répéter après lui afin que l'enfant s'habitue aux sonorités si différentes de sa langue natale.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, le Dr Barras retint Milena.

« Il apprend vite, très vite, c'en est stupéfiant et un peu effrayant. En une semaine à peine, il a mémorisé plus de trois cents mots de vocabulaire, et il commence à faire des phrases simples - même si sa prononciation laisse encore à désirer. S'il continue à apprendre aussi vite, il va rapidement falloir mettre sur pied un véritable programme scolaire pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Vous devriez commencer à y songer, ce n'est qu'une question de semaines. » lui dit le docteur observant Tom, qui s'amusait à dessiner dans la buée de son souffle sur une lampe aquatique du couloir.

Elle le remercia, avant de ramener Tom à la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée juste à côté de la sienne.

Elle l'y laissa, l'enfant habitué à la solitude y passerait sans doute les heures suivantes à dessiner – sa nouvelle passion - sans s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit jusqu'à l'heure du repas, qu'il ne manquait jamais depuis qu'il avait découvert la variété de l'alimentation humaine.

Elle partit ensuite quérir un entretien avec le Dr Weir afin de discuter de l'avenir de son protégé, entretien qu'elle obtint pour le surlendemain.

« Bonjour, Premier Lieutenant Giacometti, comment va Tom ? » la salua la diplomate alors qu'elle entrait dans son bureau.

« Très bien Madame. » répondit-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil surpris à l'homme qui se tenait debout derrière la directrice d'Atlantis.

« Voici Mr Woolsey, mon successeur, qui est arrivé avant-hier. Il est là en observation, afin que le changement de direction se passe le plus sereinement possible. » expliqua Weir avec un air insensiblement peiné.

« Votre successeur, Madame ?! » demanda la soldate, estomaquée.

« Enchanté, Premier Lieutenant. » intervint l'homme en s'avançant pour lui serrer la main. « Après le fiasco qui a conduit à votre capture par les _wraiths_ et à la mort de nombreux éléments d'Atlantis, la commission a jugé que le Dr Weir n'était peut-être pas le chef dont cette mission a besoin » expliqua Woolsey.

« Le Dr Weir a agi de la manière la plus raisonnable possible au vu des circonstances ! Elle n'y était pour rien si ces saletés de _wraiths_ nous ont tendu un piège ! » s'emporta la guerrière.

« Premier Lieutenant, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi. De quel sujet vouliez-vous m'entretenir ? » intervint la femme d'un ton calme.

« Excusez-moi, Dr Weir. Je voulais vous parler de Tom. D'après le Dr Barras, il apprend extrêmement vite, et il va rapidement lui falloir plus de trois heures de cours d'anglais par jour pour le tenir occupé. »

« Il s'agit de l'enfant _wraith_ que vous avez ramené en contrevenant à au moins une dizaine de protocoles de sécurité, est-ce exact ? » s'enquit Woolsey.

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Le laisser mourir tout seul sur cette planète, alors que sans lui nous serions encore sur cette ruche ? » gronda-t-elle, fixant le fonctionnaire qui se tortilla un peu sous son regard.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Premier Lieutenant. Simplement, avoir un _wraith_ qui se promène en liberté sur la cité est une grave faille de sécurité. »

« On devrait peut-être l'enfermer dans les sous-sols, il me semble que la cellule de Markus est déjà prête, non ? » répliqua âcrement Milena, qui n'appréciait ni les propos ni le ton de l'homme.

« Giacometti, calmez-vous, vous vous oubliez ! » l'avertit Weir qui avait suivi tout l'échange en silence.

La soldate se tut, baissant la tête, honteuse d'avoir autant perdu contenance devant les deux diplomates.

« Comme d'ici deux semaines, ce sera Mr Woolsey qui dirigera Atlantis, s'il juge qu'avoir Tom sur la cité est trop dangereux, nous lui trouverons un autre endroit où résider. En attendant, il restera ici, le Dr Barras continuera à lui apprendre notre langue, et vous vous occuperez de mettre au point avec l'aide de notre équipe de psychologues, un programme adapté pour lui. Est-ce clair ? » expliqua Weir, fixant Woolsey.

« Bien Madame. » répondit Milena, se relevant avec raideur avant de quitter le bureau.

Intérieurement, elle bouillonnait. Ce maudit gratte-papier opportuniste ne comprenait rien ! Un amas d'empaffés confortablement assis sur Terre avaient décidé que le Dr Weir n'avait pas agi comme il fallait, et comme ça, sans même consulter qui que se soit sur la cité, ils envoyaient un rond-de-cuir pour la remplacer ! L'homme lui était profondément antipathique, caché derrière ses petites lunettes rondes et sa cravate. Il n'avait même pas cherché à rencontrer Tom avant de le déclarer dangereux ! Avec tristesse, elle songea que si Markus avait survécu, sans doute Woolsey l'aurait-il fait jeter en cellule, malgré la fidélité que le _wraith_ avait largement démontré auprès de la cité.

Avec un rictus moqueur, elle songea également que le traqueur n'aurait sans doute pas porté allégeance au gratte-papier, contrairement au Dr Weir.

C'est plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle atteignit la salle d'entraînement, où elle rejoignit un groupe de marines qui s'entraînaient au combat, laissant l'effort physique laver sa frustration, sa tristesse et ses soucis.


	6. Chapitre 5

« La commission ne peut pas virer le Dr Weir comme ça ! » s'offusqua Berg, s'essuyant le front avec son linge.

« Et pourtant c'est déjà fait. » grogna Giacometti, qui avait raconté l'entrevue à ses collègues.

« S'ils nous avaient mis un commandant militaire, j'aurais compris, après ce fiasco... Mais un fonctionnaire qui n'y connaît rien aux aliens ! » intervint le sergent Garcia, rouge de ses efforts.

« Vous pensez vraiment que ce Woolsey est si incompétent ? Je ne pense pas que votre commission l'aurait élu s'il n'avait pas les capacités pour diriger une telle mission. » intervint Teyla, qui avait suivi leur discussion depuis la zone de tir à l'arc.

« Teyla, la commission est un ramassis de fonctionnaires qui n'ont jamais dévissé leur cul de leur fauteuil capitonné sur Terre. Ils n'ont jamais rencontré aucun des extraterrestres qui travaillent pour le SGC, que ce soit ici ou à Cheyenne Mountain, ni parlé aux simples soldats que nous sommes. Tout ce qui leur importe, c'est que leur petite fortune continue de grandir, et ne risque pas de se faire dilapider par de vilains aliens. » grommela Garcia.

« Mais peut-être ce Woolsey n'est-il pas un si mauvais bougre. » insista l'Athosienne en s'étirant.

« Peu importe qu'il soit mauvais bougre ou pas, Tom va se faire mettre à la porte de la cité dans quelques jours, et je n'ai aucune idée d'où l'emmener. » lâcha Giacometti.

Un instant de silence passa sur le groupe de survivants, qui savaient tous combien ils devaient à l'enfant.

« Sur le site Alpha ? » suggéra Garcia.

« C'est un amas de tentes en plastique, ce n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant ! » répondit Berg, outré.

« Sur le continent alors ? » proposa le sergent.

« Les Athosiens sont ouverts d'esprit, mais avoir un _wraith_ qui grandit à leur côté ne leur plaira pas du tout. » intervint Teyla.

« Vous avez pensé aux Iräns ? » demanda Berg, se tournant vers Milena.

« Non, vu comme ils haïssent les _wraiths_ , ça me paraissait dangereux pour Tom. » répondit-elle.

« Pourtant, étant de lointains cousins, ils pourraient aider Tom lorsqu'il... changera de régime, et ils ont sans doute plein d'autres points communs. C'est une excellente idée, soldat Berg ! » remarqua l'Athosienne.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'ils acceptent de voir un _wraith_ en peinture. » grommela Milena.

« Vous devriez aller voir le professeur Mattison. » souffla Berg à mi-voix.

« Qu'est ce que cet obsédé de vieilles pierres vient faire là dedans ? » demanda la soldate.

« Il travaille avec une Irän qui d'après lui aurait demandé à rencontrer Markus. Si elle était ouverte à l'idée de rencontrer un _wraith_ adulte, peut-être acceptera-t-elle de rencontrer un enfant. Et cette Irän aura peut-être une solution à votre problème... » expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Le professeur Mattison, donc ? » grommela-t-elle en se relevant, tenant enfin un début de solution.

« On est de tout cœur avec vous, Milena ! » la salua Teyla, sous les approbations bruyantes des marines tandis qu'elle quittait la salle d'entraînement.

Milena dut attendre trois jours que le professeur revienne de son nouveau site de fouille sur F35-789, une gigantesque planète avec une gravité presque double de celle de la Terre.

L'homme, à qui la pesanteur de la planète ne semblait guère convenir, avait l'air exténué et déçu, le site se révélant bien moins prometteur qu'il ne l'avait espéré.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini son long débriefing avec Weir et Woolsey, et qu'il se soit assuré que toutes ses trouvailles aient bien été inventoriées, avant d'aller lui parler.

« Professeur Mattison, auriez-vous un moment à me consacrer ? » demanda-t-elle en toquant à la porte de son bureau.

« Ah, vous êtes le soldat Giacomez, c'est bien cela ? » la salua-t-il distraitement.

« Giacometti. » rectifia-t-elle.

« J'ai appris pour votre amie, Mme Gady. C'est une triste perte pour la cité, son talent pour le dessin nous manquera. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » dit-il, lui faisant signe de s'installer sur une chaise.

« On m'a dit que vous avez travaillé avec une Irän qui aurait exprimé le souhait de rencontrer Markus. »

« C'est exact, Jin'shi, une archéologue de talent. Mme Gady lui aurait donné sa parole qu'elle en parlerait au _wraith_ , mais il a mystérieusement quitté la cité dans les jours suivants, elle n'a donc jamais pu le rencontrer. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle accepterait de rencontrer un autre _wraith_ ? » demanda Milena, pleine d'espoir.

« Je l'ignore, mais j'ai gardé un excellent contact avec elle, je pourrais lui demander. Pourquoi voudriez-vous lui faire rencontrer l'enfant _wraith_ dont tout le monde parle, car je suppose que c'est de lui que vous parlez ? »

«Oui, Tom. Il nous a courageusement aidé à sortir de la ruche. Mr Woolsey pense qu'il est un danger sur la cité et qu'il faut l'envoyer ailleurs. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où on pourrait bien l'héberger dans de bonnes conditions, et comme les Iräns sont de lointains cousins des _wraiths_ , peut-être pourraient-ils m'aider, ou au moins me donner des pistes. »

« Je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais j'accepte volontiers de vous présenter à elle. » répondit Mattison avant de la congédier, lui donnant rendez-vous le lendemain pour présenter sa requête à Weir.

Lorsqu'elle revint chercher Tom, qu'elle avait laissé au Dr Barras qui avait accepté de bon cœur de lui donner une heure de cours supplémentaire pour l'occuper, l'enfant sauta de son tabouret avec entrain, courant vers elle, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Milena, Barrahas dit que je apprends bien, tu dois visiter dehors avec moi. » la supplia-t-il, levant ses grands yeux d'or vers elle.

« Si le Dr Barras dit que tu apprends si bien, alors une sortie s'impose. » concéda-t-elle, suivant les conseils du linguiste.

Tom, rayonnant de joie, ramassa sa veste de laine, puis avec toujours autant d'entrain, courut attendre la soldate dans le corridor.

Milena l'emmena sur la digue Sud, le laissant galoper librement, sautant sur les bancs, et s'extasiant dans sa langue natale sur les nuages ou les grands oiseaux marins qu'il découvrait, n'étant jamais sorti de sa ruche de toute sa courte existence avant sa fuite.

Attendrie par l'émerveillement extatique de Tom, la guerrière dû se rendre à l'évidence : les extraordinaires facultés d'adaptation de l'enfant lui avaient permis de passer du petit alien maigrelet et effrayé qui lui avait tendu le GDO sur la ruche, à cet enfant débordant de vie, courant joyeusement sur la digue. Et ce, en à peine quelques jours.

Une bonne douche, une coupe de cheveux sévère - qui avait sacrifiée presque dix centimètres de nœuds et de fourches dans la crinière blanche de l'enfant - et des vêtements athosiens propres et à sa taille avaient fait le reste.

Lorsque Tom se fut un peu fatigué à courir en tout sens, elle le rappela, puis le fit s'installer sur un banc, avant de s'accroupir devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tom, tu aimerais aller sur une autre planète, par la Porte ? »

« Tu viennir avec moi ? » demanda le _wraith_ inquiet.

« Oui, je _viendrais_ avec toi. » répondit-elle, appuyant le mot qu'il avait mal prononcé.

« Alors oui ! » répondit-il sans hésiter, tout sourire. « Rosanna est là-bas, avec Markus ? » demanda Tom, alors qu'elle se relevait.

L'innocente question de l'enfant la prit au dépourvu, et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Non, ils ne sont pas là-bas. » répondit-elle, étouffant sa peine, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait à nouveau devant l'enfant.

« Pourquoi Milena tu as triste ? J'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, Tom. » répondit-elle, se voulant rassurante.

« Mais tu es dedans comme Rosanna avant le gentil _wraith_ reviennir. »

Milena soupira : il devenait évident que cacher la vérité à l'enfant n'amènerait à rien.

« Tom, Rosanna et Markus ne sont jamais sortis de la ruche. Ils ne reviendront pas. » expliqua-t-elle avec douceur.

« Les autres ont les manger ? » demanda l'enfant, avec simplicité.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être. » répondit-elle, choquée par le manque de réaction du petit.

« Il y avait beaucoup des adultes _wraiths_ pleins de faim, c'est normal, mais triste. Rosanna estait très gentille avec Tom. Elle a dire que Markus très gentil _wraith_ aussi. » murmura l'enfant, baissant les yeux.

La guerrière n'eut pas le courage de corriger l'enfant, tant la résignation qu'il affichait face à la mort lui brisait le cœur.

Le silence s'installa.

« Milena, tout les gentils mourir à cause des _wraiths_ ? Je vais tuer gentils quand je serais adulte ? Je vais obligé te tuer ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux humides.

« Tom, tu ne devras tuer personne, je te le promets, on trouvera une solution ! Le rétrovirus ou autre chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais on trouvera, je t'en donne ma parole ! » lui promit-elle, émue aux larmes, le prenant dans ses bras dans un élan d'affection.

Le petit _wraith_ resta un instant interdit, un peu écrasé par l'étreinte maladroite de l'humaine, puis glissant ses bras autour de son torse, il la serra à son tour contre lui, lui envoyant instinctivement une vague d'affection et de bonheur.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour les contacts physiques et la tendresse. Elle avait d'ailleurs été ravie de rejoindre l'armée, où l'amitié s'exprimait à base de grandes claques dans le dos, et pas de câlins. Et voilà qu'elle serrait contre elle un petit alien qui d'ici quelques années deviendrait un des plus dangereux prédateurs de l'univers ! Mais, pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un enfant perdu loin des siens, parlant à peine une nouvelle langue, et triste d'avoir perdu la première personne bienveillante à son égard.

Elle le serrait contre elle, espérant ainsi le consoler un peu de sa peine, lorsqu'elle sentit une puissante vague d'émotions la submerger.

Un bonheur simple, d'être en vie, au chaud et bien nourri, que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, avec bienveillance et gentillesse, la serrant dans ses bras, l'absorba, lui coupant le souffle.

Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre que ces émotions n'étaient pas les siennes, tant elles lui semblaient réelles et puissantes. Puis baissant les yeux, elle vit l'origine de la douce chaleur qu'elle sentait brûler en elle. Tom, blotti dans ses bras, souriait, les yeux fermés, émettant une sorte de ronronnement de chat heureux qui résonnait dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle le serra un peu plus fermement contre elle. Soudain l'attachement de Rosanna pour Markus ne lui semblait plus si incompréhensible.


	7. chapitre 6

**Quels sont vos personnages secondaires préférés ? Quel personnage aimeriez vous découvrir plus avant ?**

* * *

 _Markus grommela, le vent chaud de la planète jouant désagréablement sur son crâne qui n'était plus protégé de son épaisse chevelure._

 _Rosanna avait fait du bon travail, retaillant les mèches disparates jusqu'à obtenir un résultat à peu près homogène. Il n'avait plus maintenant qu'un court centimètre de cheveux sur toute la tête, et malgré les paroles rassurantes de son humaine, il n'avait pas osé aller se regarder dans l'étang._

 _Dans un élan de gentillesse, elle lui avait proposé d'aussi se couper les cheveux très court, ce qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé, l'idée de la voir tondue l'horrifiant. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de la découvrir sans ses longs cheveux bouclés, qu'il semblait impossible de discipliner, s'échappant perpétuellement de ses coiffures - aussi serrées fussent-elles._

« Il faut vraiment qu'on te trouve de nouveaux vêtements. » fit remarquer Rosanna, le tirant de ses pensées.

Il grogna un assentiment.

« Il serait plus simple de voler des vêtements humains, mais je suppose que tu veux te procurer des vêtements _wraiths_ ? »

Il grogna à nouveau.

« C'est toi le traqueur, alors c'est à toi de décider, mais vaut-il mieux attendre que les traqueurs nous trouvent, ou changer de planète et aller chasser un _wraith_ qui ne nous attend pas ? »

« On va changer de planète, puis _je_ vais aller chasser un _wraith_. »

« Markus, tu n'iras nulle part tout seul ! On reste ensemble quoi qu'il arrive ! » s'interposa-t-elle.

« Rosanna, tu seras plus en sécurité sur une planète déserte pendant que je vais chasser. »

« Et si tu te fais capturer, on est de toute manière morts tous les deux. On est des coureurs maintenant, si je n'apprends pas très vite, je ne survivrai pas longtemps. Il faut bien commencer quelque part ! » objecta-t-elle, les bras croisés.

« Mais toi, tu n'as même pas d'arme et tu es blessée. » fit-il remarquer, avec un maigre espoir de la décourager.

« Parce que toi, tu as une arme ? »

« Rosanna, je _suis_ une arme, et j'en ai une, en quelque sorte. »

« En quelque sorte ? » répéta-t-elle, redevenue méfiante.

Markus, sentant venir la crise de paranoïa liée à l'addiction, préféra l'emmener vers la Porte en lui expliquant, sans lui laisser le temps de s'énerver.

« Quand je me suis fait capturer, j'étais sur une planète avec un relais de communications _wraith_. Une patrouille m'a pris en chasse, mais j'ai eu le temps de cacher mon arc avant qu'ils ne me capturent. Je pourrais donc théoriquement le récupérer, mais la planète est pleine de gardes, ce sera très dangereux, surtout avec les traceurs. » expliqua-t-il.

« Tout les _wraiths_ ont un système de détection des traceurs ? » demanda l'artiste, qui boitillait, appuyée à son bras.

« Non seulement les traqueurs, mais aussi les alphas qui ont décidé de s'offrir une chasse. » précisa Markus alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la porte.

« Alors, il suffit de nous faire discrets. » conclut-elle.

« Rosanna, je t'en prie. » supplia-t-il.

« On traverse cette Porte ensemble, mais je resterai dans ses environs, je ne suis pas assez défoncée pour croire que je pourrais me déplacer efficacement avec ma cheville dans cet état. » martela-t-elle, inébranlable.

Markus rendit les armes, composant le code de la Porte.

Les alentours en étaient boisés et calmes, un chemin de terre fréquemment utilisé partant droit en direction de la grande construction organique, qui dominait les arbres du sommet d'une colline voisine. Rosanna se glissa derrière le socle de la Porte, presque invisible entre l'estrade et un buisson rougeâtre, tandis que le _wraith_ se fondait dans l'ombre tachetée du bois.

« D'où je suis, je peux surveiller le chemin et les alentours, je te préviens s'il y a quoi que ce soit. » lui dit-elle par le lien.

Concentré sur sa tâche, Markus se contenta d'une brève traction mentale en guise de réponse.

 _Il était tendu, tout ses sens en alerte. La présence de son humaine sur la planète ne l'aidait pas à être tranquille. Il ne pouvait pas faire totalement abstraction du danger qu'elle courait._

 _Aussi silencieux qu'un fantôme, dissimulant son esprit à ses congénères, il se glissa d'ombre en ombre, se servant à son avantage de l'épais sous-bois._

 _Il progressa prudemment, s'immobilisant au moindre bruit, jusqu'à parvenir au pied de l'immense rocher qu'il avait choisi comme repère topographique._

 _Après s'être assuré qu'il était bel et bien seul, il se faufila jusqu'au grand arbre creux, fendu par la foudre, dans lequel il avait dissimulé son arc, et quelques affaires._

 _Plongeant la main dans la fissure, il récupéra l'arme qui, affamée, était redevenue grisâtre, ainsi que le carquois assorti et la petite sacoche contenant les quelques objets qu'il jugeait irremplaçables, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans les ombres tachetées._

 _Il était en train de nourrir l'arc vivant, qui reprenait ses belles couleurs noirâtres et lustrées, lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit de Rosanna._

 _« Ne reviens surtout pas maintenant, il y a toute une escouade de_ wraiths _devant la porte, je crois que c'est la relève des équipes du relais. » lui murmura-t-elle._

 _« Coupe la communication et retranche-toi derrière tes barrières, ils risquent de te sentir ! » lui ordonna-t-il, pressant, rebroussant chemin aussi vite que la prudence le permettait._

 _Son arc était à nouveau en état, mais la corde avait mal supporté l'humidité dans le tronc, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir tirer plus d'une fois avant qu'elle ne cède._

 _Retenant un grognement de dépit face à leur manque de chance, il se glissa derrière un arbre couché qui lui offrait un excellent couvert, tout en lui permettant d'observer la Porte et ses alentours._

 _Il étouffa un nouveau grognement._

 _Une vingtaine de_ wraiths _, dont quatre alphas, étaient massés devant la porte, attendant visiblement quelque chose._

 _Un drone était posté à moins de cinquante centimètres du buisson derrière lequel se cachait Rosanna, rendant son camouflage inopérant s'il avait l'idée de regarder derrière lui._

 _Il était impuissant, aussi prit-il son mal en patience, espérant que son humaine n'aurait aucune réaction stupide due à sa dépendance à l'enzyme._

 _Les minutes s'écoulaient lentement, et les_ wraiths _ne faisaient pas mine de bouger._

 _Un_ Dart _les avaient déjà survolés à deux reprises, cerclant au-dessus des bois, sans que rien ne semblât changer. Plus le temps passait, plus les chances que leurs traceurs soient détectés augmentaient._

 _Il fallait qu'il agisse._

 _Tirant doucement sur la corde de son arc, pour en jauger une fois encore la résistance, il se concentra, écoutant le bruit du_ Dart _qui s'approchait une nouvelle fois. Une flèche, une seule ! Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur !_

 _A l'instant où le petit vaisseau le survolait, il se redressa, encochant une flèche qui partit, éclair brun sur les frondaisons vertes, alors que la corde cédait sous la tension avec un bruit sec._

 _Le_ Dart _poursuivit sa route en sifflant, lui laissant présager qu'il avait raté sa cible, puis il y eut un sursaut dans le vrombissement et le vaisseau partit sur une étrange trajectoire, avant de s'écraser à quelques centaines de mètres de là, dans un bruit de branches brisées._

 _Les alphas, pris par surprise, ne le remarquèrent même pas, debout derrière un grand tronc, alors qu'ils ordonnaient aux drones de se rendre sur les lieux du crash._

 _Une minute plus tard, il ne restait que quatre drones et un alpha autour de la porte._

 _« Rosanna, prépare-toi à composer le code. » murmura-t-il mentalement, lui envoyant l'image de la suite de symboles._

 _D'un bond rapide, il jaillit, se ruant sur le drone le plus proche - qui tenta de lui tirer dessus- le ratant largement. Il percuta le soldat qui chancela, alors que ses pairs se précipitaient à son secours._

 _Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Rosanna jaillir de sa cachette et se précipiter sur le DHD._

 _Se concentrant sur son combat, il dévia le coup d'empaleur qu'essayait de lui mettre un drone pour en embrocher un second, aidant le premier à poursuivre son mouvement plus loin qu'il ne l'avait prévu._

 _Un drone de neutralisé, il se débarrassa de celui qui tentait de l'étrangler par derrière en le faisant passer par dessus son épaule et en le jetant au loin, tandis que le premier chevron de la Porte s'enclenchait._

 _Il n'avait plus que deux adversaires au contact, et un troisième qui se relevait déjà._

 _Le second chevron se verrouilla._

 _Esquivant un tir, et un coup de poing, il fracassa la mâchoire d'un drone, s'emparant de sa dague et la plantant en plein front d'un autre._

 _Le troisième chevron s'enclenchait, et avec horreur il se rendit compte que son humaine n'était plus à côté du DHD._

 _Il brisa la nuque de l'avant-dernier drone encore debout, cherchant frénétiquement son amie du regard._

 _Le quatrième chevron se verrouilla._

 _Il la découvrit en lutte avec l'autre alpha, au pied de l'estrade de la porte._

 _Le cinquième symbole commença à briller sur le cadran._

 _Esquivant un coup de pied monstrueux de l'alien, Rosanna tenta de garder son équilibre malgré sa cheville incapable de la soutenir._

 _Le dernier drone lui tira dessus à bout portant avec son fusil. Il sentit le choc le parcourir, le paralysant._

 _Le sixième chevron se verrouilla._

 _L'alpha s'était jeté sur son humaine, lui broyant un bras dans sa poigne puissante, la main droite levée, prêt à la vider de sa force vitale._

 _Luttant contre l'évanouissement, il chancela à son secours, ignorant son dernier adversaire._

 _Le septième chevron s'enclencha, et le temps sembla ralentir._

 _Il vit clairement le sourire triomphant de Rosanna, ainsi que l'éclair de compréhension qui traversa l'alpha à l'instant où le vortex jaillissait de la Porte et qu'elle lui projetait violemment la tête vers le haut d'un uppercut._

 _L'instant d'après, le temps reprenait son cours et, lâchant le cadavre décapité de son ennemi, elle se précipitait vers lui, pour l'aider à gravir les marches du socle de la Porte._

 _Toujours chancelant de la paralysie qu'il peinait à encaisser, il tomba dans le vortex plus qu'il ne le traversa, persuadé qu'elle l'accompagnait, tandis que le gros des troupes revenait en courant vers la porte, prévenus de l'escarmouche._

 _Lorsqu'il se matérialisa sur la banquise glaciale de sa destination, il sentit l'inquiétude lui tordre les entrailles alors que les secondes s'écoulaient et que son humaine ne reparaissait pas._

 _Il tenta de la contacter par le lien, mais contrairement aux communications radio, la télépathie ne passait pas le vortex, il ne put donc que sentir qu'elle était encore en vie._

 _Impuissant, les mains agitées de tics nerveux, il se tenait en écumant devant le vortex lorsqu'un tir puis deux le forcèrent à se traîner sur le côté._

 _Trois tirs passèrent encore la porte, puis Rosanna apparut enfin, tractant derrière elle le cadavre décapité de l'alpha, tirant en couverture avec un fusil_ wraith _qu'elle tenait appuyé sur sa hanche._

 _Il y eut deux tirs supplémentaires, puis la Porte se referma._


	8. Chapitre 7

Avec un rugissement furieux, Markus s'était précipité sur elle, la saisissant par le col, la soulevant comme un fétu de paille.

« Tu es complètement folle, qu'est-ce qui t'as prise ?! On aurait pu y passer tout les deux ! » lui hurla-t-il dessus, prononçant la moitié des mots dans sa langue natale tant il était furieux.

« Tu avais besoin de nouveaux vêtements et l'occasion était trop belle, j'ai pu en tuer deux autres ! Et on a ça maintenant ! » jubila-t-elle férocement en agitant sous son nez le fusil.

Le _wraith_ la fixait, grondant de rage, une puissante aura de colère semblant troubler l'air autour de lui.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ! » lui siffla-t-il, menaçant, avant de la relâcher.

L'artiste retomba avec un petit cri de douleur, se réceptionnant mal sur sa cheville blessée.

« Ça te déplaît que j'arrive à me défendre toute seule, hein ? » siffla-t-elle d'un ton mauvais.

Toujours hors de lui, Markus fouillait le cadavre du _wraith_ , espérant se distraire avant de la frapper à nouveau.

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci, sans moi tu serais toujours coincé dans tes fringues dégueu'. » persifla-t-elle à son oreille.

Il se releva, soudain d'un calme terrifiant.

« Rosanna, soit tu te tais, et tu fais EXACTEMENT ce que je te dis, et tu recevras tes doses d'enzyme régulièrement, soit je te sèvre à la dure, même si pour cela, je dois te garder attachée pendant des jours. Est-ce clair ? » gronda-t-il tout bas, conscient d'être incapable d'appliquer sa menace.

 _«_ Tu n'oseras pas ! De toute manière tu es incapable de me faire souffrir, tu n'oseras pas ! » siffla-t-elle, un air triomphant sur le visage.

Il la fixait, marmoréen, les yeux étrécis.

« Tu n'oserais pas ?! » demanda-t-elle, soudain moins sûre d'elle.

« Essaie de me désobéir et tu verras. » gronda-t-il avant de retourner à son pillage de cadavre.

La jeune femme n'osa plus rien dire, la perspective d'être privée de l'enzyme lui donnant la nausée rien qu'à la pensée des douloureux tremblements qu'elle avait expérimenté.

Après avoir dépouillé l'alpha, Markus ordonna à Rosanna de se tourner tandis qu'il se changeait, enfilant ses nouveaux vêtements.

Le manteau était un peu trop court pour lui, et il n'aurait jamais choisi un haut avec des rehauts d'écailles dessus, mais il n'était pas en position de faire le difficile.

Une fois changé, il entreprit de trier le contenu des sacoches de ceinture de son congénère, en écartant sans pitié le localisateur, quelques gris-gris sans importance, et tout ce dont il n'aurait pas l'utilité. Il ajouta ensuite sa propre sacoche à la ceinture avant de la revêtir puis, récupérant sur le tas de vêtements son vieux manteau élimé, il le roula en boule avant de le fourrer dans le sac de jute contenant la nourriture pour Rosanna.

L'artiste, qui l'avait observé faire en silence, grelottait maintenant, ses dents claquant en rythme, et Markus qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large, composa rapidement une nouvelle adresse, les emmenant sur une petite planète plus tempérée, où il faisait nuit noire.

« Markus, est-on obligé de changer de planète toutes les quatre heures ? Je suis épuisée » geignit Rosanna alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la petite planète, aux premiers rayons du soleil.

« Tant que tu es affaiblie, oui, c'est le seul moyen pour être sûr qu'ils ne puissent pas remonter notre trace. Ensuite on pourra rester plusieurs jours sur une planète, tu seras en état de te défendre en cas d'attaque. » grommela-t-il en composant l'adresse.

« Mais je me suis battue contre un _wraith_ cet après-midi, et c'est lui qui est mort ! » gémit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

« Tu n'auras pas toujours autant de chance. Tu pourras dormir sur la prochaine planète. » répondit patiemment le _wraith_ en l'aidant à traverser.

 _Il ne chercha pas trop à s'éloigner de la porte. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, ni ne s'était reposé, changeant de monde à quelques heures d'intervalle, afin de protéger sa précieuse humaine, qui pour le moment s'était révélée être le pire danger contre lequel il ait eu à la protéger._

 _Épuisé, il s'assit contre le tronc d'un grand arbre aux feuilles violines, au cœur d'un bosquet qui les dissimulerait à la vue d'éventuels passants. Rosanna vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en soupirant, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule, un bras passé autour du sien._

 _Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il sentit sa respiration ralentir alors qu'elle plongeait dans un sommeil profond._

 _Rassuré, il s'autorisa enfin à s'endormir quelques heures, se réveillant en sursaut au moindre murmure, ses sens en alertes._

Lorsque Markus la réveilla pour à nouveau changer de planète, Rosanna se sentait nauséeuse, et ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler, bien que ce soit encore quasi imperceptible.

« Tu commences à être en manque . » fit sobrement remarquer le _wraith_ en se relevant.

« Et ça t'amuse ? Donne-moi de l'enzyme, puisque tu es mon dealer attitré ! » grogna la jeune femme, hargneuse.

« Non, pas maintenant. » répondit-il inflexible, blessé qu'elle le considère comme un distributeur de drogue - ce qu'il était momentanément pour elle, néanmoins.

« Tu veux que je te supplie ? Ça flatterais ton petit ego d'alien mégalo? » poursuivit-elle en se levant, boitillant à sa suite.

Markus nota qu'elle prenait appui sur sa cheville blessée, clopinant sans trop de mal. Au moins l'enzyme la faisait-elle guérir plus vite, la rendant physiquement moins vulnérable.

« Je t'en supplie, donnes-moi de l'enzyme, je me sens mal ! Ne me tortures pas ainsi, Markus, pitié ! » se mit-elle soudain à gémir, passant de l'agressivité hargneuse à la supplique pitoyable sans prévenir.

« Silence » gronda-t-il, exaspéré par les sautes d'humeur incontrôlables de l'artiste.

« Markus, pitié. » geignit-elle.

« Non, plus tard, le but est de te sevrer, pas de te rendre encore plus dépendante. Maintenant, tais-toi » siffla-t-il, s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

Elle partit à sa suite, son regard furieux fixé dans son dos, marchant aussi vite que sa foulure le lui permettait.

 _Elle le suivait, claudiquant misérablement, tout son esprit obnubilé par l'enzyme et le manque qui la faisait souffrir._

 _Sa souffrance s'apparentait à la rage de faim qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et il aurait souhaité de tout son cœur pouvoir la soulager, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas s'il voulait la sauver. La créature dépendante qui le suivait n'était pas Rosanna, elle n'était pas sa lumineuse humaine, mais une parodie de l'artiste, gouvernée par des émotions veules et mesquines, guidée par sa dépendance._

 _Il haïssait cette créature qui se servait de tout ce que Rosanna savait sur lui pour lui faire mal, se vengeant avec des mots de la souffrance dont il ne pouvait que momentanément la délester._

 _Mais il ne lui ferait aucun mal, malgré que l'envie ne lui manquât pas, car son humaine était toujours là quelque part sous les ravages de l'enzyme, il en était certain._


	9. Chapitre 8

Le Dr Weir avait accepté sans problème que Mattison emmène Milena sur Irän pour parler avec Jin'shi, malgré les objections de Woolsey qui se révéla incapable de se justifier lorsque la diplomate s'était tournée vers lui, lui demandant d'expliquer sa réserve.

Elle partit donc, après avoir expliqué à Tom qu'elle serait absente pour la journée et qu'en cas de problème, le Dr Barras s'occuperait de lui. L'enfant ne posa pas de question, la saluant simplement avant de retourner à un complexe dessin, de couleur sombre, dont Milena ne comprenait pas le sens.

Sur la lune, ils furent accueillis avec enthousiasme par les Iräns, ravis de la visite de leurs alliés humains.

Mattison, qui avait fini - à force d'entraînement - par parvenir à être dans l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour un contact télépathique, demanda à voir Jin'shi.

Leur guide, un jeune Irän qui n'avait visiblement pas encore atteint sa taille adulte, les emmena donc jusqu'à la confortable maison qu'occupait l'archéologue sur les hauts de la ville.

Il les laissa devant un petit jardin de fleurs et d'herbes aromatiques, bourdonnant de grosses libellules butineuses qui voletaient de corolles en corolles.

Ils n'avaient pas encore passé le portail de bois, que Jin'shi sortit de sa maison pour les saluer, écartant largement les bras en une salutation respectueuse, avant d'établir un contact télépathique avec Mattison, puis de les inviter à entrer chez elle.

Milena découvrit avec étonnement l'habitation irän, dont la taille adaptée aux trois mètres de haut de sa propriétaire contrastait étrangement avec la simplicité bucolique de l'ameublement.

La pièce à vivre comportait une immense table, dépourvue de chaises, sur laquelle trônait l'ordinateur que Mattison lui avait offert, ridiculement petit au milieu du gigantisme ambiant, de hautes étagères remplies de vestiges archéologiques et de livres qui couvraient les murs, et une quantité absurde de plantes en pot qui semblaient envahir le moindre recoin libre.

Dans une alcôve, sur un coussin dodu, une sorte de gros lézard bleuté de la taille d'un dogue allemand, hérissa sa crinière de piquants, sifflant en les voyant entrer.

Jin'shi l'apaisa d'un geste de la main et d'une injonction télépathique que la guerrière devina, incapable de la percevoir.

Gardant tout de même le reptile à l'œil, Milena expliqua la raison de sa présence à l'alien, par l'intermédiaire du Professeur.

« Tout d'abord, Jin'shi tient à vous présenter ses condoléances pour Mme Gady, elle l'appréciait beaucoup, et lui trouvait un grand potentiel. Elle est également navrée de n'avoir pas pu rencontrer Markus. De mémoire d'Irän, ils n'ont jamais rencontré d'enfant _wraith_ , et elle pense que ce pourrait être intéressant comme échange. Toutefois, il est inconcevable de le faire venir ici, la haine entre leurs deux races étant encore bien trop vive. Elle demande donc s'il serait possible d'organiser une rencontre sur Atlantis. » transmit Mattison.

« Je pense que Weir n'y verra aucun inconvénient. Si elle le désire, nous pouvons y aller de suite. » proposa la guerrière, ce qu'accepta avec plaisir Jin'shi lorsqu'elle eut reçu la traduction par Mattison.

Trois heures après leur départ, ils étaient de retour sur Atlantis, accompagnés par une Jin'shi émerveillée par la cité Ancienne.

Le Dr Weir se montra agréablement surprise de la visite impromptue, et Woolsey qui la suivait comme son ombre, eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas objecter en public.

Le Terrien dût d'ailleurs faire un gros effort pour ne pas dévisager impoliment la grande alien.

Weir, en vrai diplomate, proposa de faire visiter la cité à Jin'shi, avec Mattison en guise d'interprète, ce afin de donner le temps à Giacometti de préparer Tom à la rencontre.

Giacometti retrouva le _wraith_ comme elle l'avait laissé, assis par terre dans sa chambre, dessinant de son style d'enfant sur un nombre incalculable de feuilles qu'il couvrait de grandes formes sombres, de _wraiths_ stylisés, de Portes des étoiles et de _Darts_.

Il s'interrompit dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, se précipitant à sa rencontre.

« Qui c'est dans l'esprit ? » demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par là, Tom, mais il faut que tu m'écoutes » dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

L'enfant la fixa, attendant la suite.

« Quelqu'un est venu de très loin pour te rencontrer. Elle s'appelle Jin'shi. Elle est très différente de toi ou moi, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'accord ? » expliqua la guerrière.

« D'accord » acquiesça l'enfant, terriblement sérieux.

Une fois encore, la maturité de Tom, mêlée à une innocence rare, perturbèrent Milena, qui avait toujours considéré les enfants comme des nuisances hurlantes et malpropres, incapables d'anticiper ou d'assumer quoi que ce soit, autant de choses que n'était pas le petit _wraith_ , discret, autonome et concentré.

Elle s'assura qu'il était présentable, puis elle l'emmena en salle de conférence, afin qu'il y rencontre Jin'shi.

L'Irän les y attendait déjà, en compagnie de Mattison et Weir, Woolsey s'étant éclipsé un peu plus tôt en prétendant avoir des rapports en retard, ce qui soulagea la soldate.

Tom se recroquevilla derrière Milena en grognant dès qu'il vit l'Irän, ses petites griffes plantées dans la cuisse de la femme.

« Tom, n'ait pas peur, c'est Jin'shi, je t'ai parlé d'elle tout à l'heure. Elle ne te veut aucun mal. » tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« C'est Hiiigthaghan, mauvais ! Hiigthaghan tuer les _wraiths_ ! Eux dangereux ! » gronda l'enfant, montrant les dents en chuintant, dans une posture de bête acculée.

Sous l'enfant aux grands yeux d'or, transparut le prédateur sauvage, prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces pour préserver son existence.

Jin'shi, se ramassant sur elle-même afin de paraître moins impressionnante - ce qui la ramenait tout de même à deux mètres cinquante de haut - se mit à produire une sorte de vrombissement qui ressemblait étrangement au ronronnement que Tom avait émis quelques jours plus tôt. L'enfant, toujours méfiant, cessa de gronder, observant l'Irän depuis son tout relatif abri derrière la soldate.

Après quelques instants, l'enfant pencha la tête de côté, l'air attentif, puis doucement il s'avança, s'arrêtant à deux mètres de Jin'shi.

Les deux aliens se fixaient, immobiles, les humains autour d'eux observant la scène en silence.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand calme, avant que le Dr Weir ne fasse mine d'ouvrir la bouche, Mattison l'interrompant d'un geste de la main.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jin'shi se détournait de l'enfant, tendant les mains vers Mattison afin d'établir un contact télépathique.

« Ils ont pu faire connaissance, d'après Jin'shi, Tom est très sauvage et heu... mentalement grossier, mais ce ne serait qu'une question d'éducation. Elle aimerait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui, si vous êtes d'accord, puisque c'est vous qui en avez la responsabilité. » transmit-t-il en se tournant vers Milena.

La soldate regarda Weir qui haussa les épaules, lui laissant la décision.

Giacometti réfléchit quelques instants, puis songeant que ce n'était pas elle la principale concernée, elle se tourna vers Tom.

« Jin'shi aimerait apprendre à mieux te connaître, es-tu d'accord ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Milena reste ? » demanda le _wraith_.

« Si tu veux, mais je ne pourrais pas suivre vos discussions. » répondit-elle.

« Pourquoi toi pas venir dans l'Esprit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas. » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, songeant à ses tentatives infructueuses avec les Iräns.

« Donne toi mains. » exigea l'enfant, les lui prenant d'autorité.

Jin'shi fit un pas en avant, geste dérisoire pour empêcher l'enfant de forcer le contact télépathique, tandis que Milena basculait.

Elle eut la très désagréable impression d'être retournée sur elle-même, comme si on avait retiré son esprit de son corps, pour ensuite le replacer en lui-même.

Elle flottait dans un étrange endroit tacheté de vert sombre et de bleu, parcouru de longues ondes alanguies, qui lui firent penser à des algues dans le courant marin.

Elle sentit une présence à ses côté, éclat vif et sombre d'énergie et de curiosité.

« Tu es comme Rosanna, prisonnière de ton corps. Pourtant c'est si simple de voyager dans l'Esprit. Plus simple que de respirer ! » émit la présence.

Milena paniqua. Qui était cette entité ? comment pouvait-elle la comprendre, alors qu'elle n'avait ni yeux pour voir, ni oreilles pour entendre ? Instinctivement, elle tenta de la repousser, projetant contre elle de maigres vaguelettes d'énergie bleutée.

« Milena, calmez-vous ! Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité ! » intervint une seconde présence, puissante aura de lumière blanche et or, rassurante et paisible.

Une onde apaisante passa sur la guerrière, calmant un peu sa crainte.

« Nous sommes dans votre esprit. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. La manœuvre de Tom était maladroite, et potentiellement dangereuse, mais heureusement vous ne vous êtes pas braquée. » poursuivit calmement la présence dont elle finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Jin'shi.

« Si vous êtes Jin'shi, alors tu es Tom. » bafouilla-t-elle, se tournant vers l'entité pétillante.

« Oui, je suis content que tu sois ici, c'est plus facile pour parler ! » s'exclama l'esprit enfantin.

« Tu parles parfaitement l'anglais, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda, perdue, la femme.

« Nous communiquons d'esprit à esprit. Chacun pense à sa manière propre, et traduit en un langage compréhensible pour lui ce que disent les autres. Télépathiquement, il n'y a aucune barrière de langue. » expliqua Jin'shi.

« C'est difficile de parler avec sa bouche, mais ici, c'est simple. On peut aussi montrer des images, regarde. » poursuivit l'enfant, joyeux.

L'Irän intercepta une salve d'images chaotiques qu'il envoyait vers l'humaine.

« Tom, Milena n'est pas encore prête pour ça, tu dois aller très doucement, tu pourrais lui faire du mal » lui expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'il rayonnait de la déception de n'avoir pas pu lui montrer ses pensées.

« Le professeur Mattison avait raison, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous occuper correctement de cet enfant. » déclara Jin'shi, se focalisant sur la soldate, excluant l'enfant du flot de pensée.

Milena sentit enfler en elle la colère. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tout fait comme il fallait, mais Tom se portait bien mieux qu'à son arrivée, et semblait heureux, elle n'était pas si incapable !

« Ne vous méprenez pas, Milena, vous avez fait des miracles avec cet enfant. Obtenir sa confiance, et parvenir à le faire s'adapter si vite à votre culture, c'est extraordinaire. Mais physiquement, vous n'êtes pas capable de répondre à tous ses besoins. Il est encore loin d'être mature et pourtant, regardez ce qu'il a déjà été capable de faire à votre esprit. Il a un immense potentiel télépathique, qui, s'il n'est pas canalisé, pourrait faire de lui un véritable fléau pour tout être vivant à proximité.

Et... que ferez-vous lorsque son régime alimentaire changera ? » demanda l'Irän avec douceur.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y réfléchir. » répondit Milena, toute colère retombée.

« Il n'a encore rien appris des siens sur ce mode d'alimentation. J'ignore si c'est possible, mais peut-être pouvons nous lui apprendre à se nourrir comme nous, sans nuire à la vie humaine. Ce serait une expérience inédite, et extraordinaire ! Imaginez que cela fonctionne ! » s'enflamma-t-elle.

« L'autre jour, il m'a demandé en larmes, s'il serait obligé de me tuer lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Je lui ai promis que je trouverais un moyen pour qu'il n'ait jamais à tuer pour se nourrir. Nous avons un rétrovirus, mais il n'est pas encore au point et ne le sera peut-être jamais. Alors votre expérience se révélerait être la seule solution pour que je puisse tenir ma parole. » avoua tristement la guerrière.

« Les miens ne comprendront pas, mais il est des lieux secrets dans les étoiles, que nul ne connaît, où nous aurons le temps. Si vous acceptez de m'accompagner dans cette aventure, bien sûr. » murmura l'Irän, solennelle.

« Tom m'a été confié, je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! » répliqua la guerrière, non moins solennelle.


	10. Chapitre 9

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle était à genoux dans la salle de conférence, saignant du nez.

Le Dr Beckett, qui attendait que Jin'shi lui fasse un signe, se précipita pour l'ausculter, tandis que Tom tentait de s'excuser de son phrasé hésitant, l'air désolé de lui avoir fait du mal.

Une fois que le médecin fut rassuré sur son état, elle put résumer à une Weir inquiète, l'échange qui avait eu lieu dans sa tête.

La diplomate, visiblement soulagée, avait donc demandé, par l'intermédiaire de Mattison, d'avantage de renseignements à Jin'shi qui y avait répondu de bon cœur, donnant les coordonnées d'une planète isolée et toute une foule d'autres informations.

L'Irän était ensuite rentrée sur sa lune natale afin de préparer son absence qui devait durer quelques années selon ses prévisions, tandis que Milena, accompagnée d'une petite équipe, était envoyée en reconnaissance sur le monde en question.

La planète ne faisait pas partie de la banque de données Ancienne, pourtant aux coordonnées indiquées par l'alien, à une vingtaine de kilomètres de la porte, ils trouvèrent un étrange champ de force, qui les empêcha de s'approcher avec le _jumper_.

Après études, il s'agissait d'un appareil Ancien, émettant un champ énergétique qui empêchait à tout chose plus rapide qu'un marcheur tranquille de traverser. De plus, la machine brouillait les signaux radars, rendant sa présence absolument indétectable à quiconque ne savait pas qu'elle était là.

Sous la coupole invisible, de près de trois kilomètres de diamètre, se trouvaient plusieurs ruisseaux, un petit lac, des bois et des prairies, ainsi que plusieurs bâtiments anciens en pierre, en remarquablement bon état. Ils ne nécessiteraient que quelques travaux de rénovations, dont l'installation de fenêtres et de nouvelles toitures, pour être habitables.

La créature la plus dangereuse que l'équipe découvrit fut une sorte de canidé, évoquant un genre de loup trapu et roussâtre, qui détala dès qu'il les vit.

Le Dr Weir, pressée par le temps qu'il lui restait avant sa mise à pied, et rassurée par leur rapport, fit envoyer le jour même les premières équipes d'ingénieurs chargés de la restauration.

Parallèlement, elle envoya Teyla acheter sur différents mondes tout ce dont auraient besoin une femme et un enfant pour vivre confortablement pendant de longues périodes, ainsi qu'un _jumper_ sur Irän pour aider Jin'shi à déménager.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, Milena et Tom découvraient les bâtiments rénovés en une sorte de petite ferme, rustique mais confortable, sur le toit de laquelle avaient été fraîchement installés des panneaux solaires leur assurant un apport électrique et l'accès aux technologies modernes.

Dans un enclos construit à la va-vite, cinq des gros ruminants qu'élevaient les Iräns paissaient paisiblement l'herbe grasse de la prairie, non loin de poulets que les Athosiens leur avaient offert.

La guerrière réalisa soudain que son engagement allait faire d'elle une fermière pour les années à venir, la tenant loin de la cité et de ses aventures palpitantes.

Tom, émerveillé et insouciant, s'était approché des bestiaux pour les caresser, avant de partir explorer la maison dans ses moindres recoins.

Milena sentit un boule se former dans son estomac, la rendant nauséeuse.

Elle s'était attachée à l'enfant, mais se retrouver ainsi isolée, seule en compagnie d'un petit _wraith_ et d'une alien télépathe, n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait choisi comme plan de carrière.

Se forçant à respirer profondément, elle songea qu'il était trop tard pour reculer, que de toute manière un _jumper_ devait passer les voir régulièrement, et que la Porte était à seulement quelques heures de marche. Elle pourrait donc toujours revenir de temps à autre sur Atlantis.

Jin'shi les rejoignit quelque temps plus tard, l'arrière du _jumper_ rempli de toutes ses plantes en pots, son lézard de compagnie à ses côtés. Milena l'aida à décharger et à installer son jardin portatif dans l'espèce de hangar aux hauts plafonds qu'elle s'était choisie comme quartier.

Tom curieux vint les aider, portant les plus petites plantes et posant mille questions aux deux femmes, qui lui répondirent de leur mieux.

Le soir était tombé, seules quelques traces or et rouge subsistant dans le ciel obscur. Tom, épuisé de toutes ses nouvelles découvertes s'était endormi sur le banc capitonné, à moitié avachi sur le sol dallé.

Milena, qui s'était préparée une tasse de café fort sur le petit réchaud à gaz installé sur un plan de travail en pierre usé par les ans, posa délicatement une couverture bariolée sur les épaules de l'enfant avant de sortir contempler la lande obscure, assise sur les marches de sa nouvelle maison.

Elle faillit hurler lorsqu'une main fine se posa sur son épaule, avant de reconnaître la poigne longiligne de Jin'shi.

L'alien tendit ses mains, afin d'initier un contact, auquel Milena se soumit sans broncher, s'étant vite habituée à la télépathie délicate de l'Irän.

« Votre sacrifice est très noble. Renoncer ainsi aux vôtres pour venir ici, vous occuper d'un enfant d'une race prédatrice de la vôtre, en ma compagnie, est un geste qui demande bien plus de courage que les plus grandes batailles » déclara gravement l'Irän.

« Ce n'est pas courageux de venir s'isoler dans la campagne sous un bouclier protecteur. » grommela la guerrière.

« Choisir une voie que nul autre n'a emprunté, et y avancer alors que l'on ignore ce qui se trouve au bout, demande un courage que bien peu d'êtres ont en ce bas monde. Vous avez fait ce choix. Je vous envie cette force, Humaine. Vous avez cette flamme, cette énergie, qui vous permet de modeler l'univers selon votre volonté, malgré la brièveté de votre existence. » expliqua Jin'shi.

« Vous l'avez aussi ce courage, vous êtes là avec moi » nota Milena.

« Je suis encore jeune, et je n'avais jamais fait le pèlerinage en quête de connaissance, que tout Irän fait à l'aube de son âge adulte. J'ai donc profité de venir le faire ici avec vous. Mais croyez-moi, on se souviendra longtemps de la guerrière qui éleva un _wraith_ hors de tout sentier battu, mais on ne se souviendra pas de l'Irän qui l'y aida. » répliqua l'alien, philosophe.

« Je ferais mon possible pour qu'on ne vous oublie pas, Jin'shi. » promit Milena.

« Je ne vous le demande pas. Pour les Iräns, avoir une vie accomplie importe davantage que d'être mémorable. Nos connaissances iront à nos successeurs, et leur serviront, c'est ce qui compte. Peu importe que l'on se souvienne de qui a apporté ces connaissance. » répondit doucement l'insectoïde.

« Je ne tirerais tout de même pas le mérite à moi, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas - comme vous le dites - la première sur cette voie. La pionnière c'est Rosanna Gady, c'est elle qui mérite que l'on se souvienne d'elle, pour avoir entrevu ce dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence. Sa conviction que nul ne pouvait être que malfaisance lui a coûté la vie, mais sans elle, nous ne serions pas ici à avoir cette discussion » lâcha la guerrière avec émotion.

« Vous avez raison, mais ne rejetez pas votre part d'honneur : choisir d'accompagner un adulte volontaire et responsable, et prendre la responsabilité d'un enfant, d'un être dont l'avenir reste à forger, ce n'est pas la même chose. » ajouta doucement l'alien.

« Si vous le dites. » grommela la guerrière dubitative avant de rompre la connexion.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne dormit pas beaucoup, couchée dans son lit, sous les couvertures chaudes que Teyla leur avait acheté, écoutant le silence surnaturel des lieux, seulement brisé de temps à autre par un oiseau nocturne.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Durant presque un mois, Markus traîna Rosanna de planète en planète, réduisant petit à petit les doses d'enzyme._

 _Les premiers temps furent extraordinairement durs pour lui, et il laissa plus d'un animal mort, éventré ou la nuque brisée derrière lui. Son humaine révéla un véritable talent dans le sadisme, et dès que le manque se faisait sentir, elle devenait infâmement cruelle et vicieuse, renouvelant sans cesse ses insultes et ses piques assassines. Chacun de ses mots haineux allait se planter droit dans son âme, lui brisant le cœur, et déclenchant des incendies de rage et de haine, qu'il soulageait de son mieux sur les créatures innocentes qui passaient à sa portée, craignant de lui faire du mal s'il perdait son calme._

 _Alors que les jours passaient, et qu'il parvenait difficilement à espacer les prises, passant d'un peu plus d'une par jour, à une tous les deux ou trois jours, Rosanna, sa Rosanna reparut de plus en plus souvent sous la créature mauvaise qu'elle était devenue._

 _Elle s'était calmée, devenant un peu terne et grise, le suivant sans broncher, lui obéissant au doigt et à l'oeil, craignant qu'il ne recourt à la punition ultime, la privation de drogue._

 _Un jour au sortir de sa méditation quotidienne, à sa grande surprise, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas réclamé sa dose, alors que la précédente remontait à presque quatre jours._

 _Il la découvrit recroquevillée sur elle-même contre un arbre non loin, serrant convulsivement ses mains contre elle pour atténuer leurs tremblements, les dents crispées de douleur._

« Rosanna, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais autant en manque ? » lui demanda-t-il -inquiet- par le lien, après lui avoir envoyé une vague d'apaisement, se doutant que parler serait difficile pour elle.

« Je ne veux plus toucher à cette saleté. Les symptômes vont finir par passer, il faut juste que je tienne » grinça-t-elle, farouche.

« Il me reste du venin de cocon, je peux t'anesthésier le temps que le plus gros de la crise passe. » proposa-t-il, heureux de voir la résolution inébranlable de l'artiste lui revenir.

« Non, je perdrais toute volonté de résister si tu m'endors. Ça va passer, ça va passer... » bredouilla-t-elle comme un mantra dont elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

« Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là » murmura-t-il, lui prenant la main avec sollicitude, noyant la douleur du manque sous une nouvelle vague d'apaisement et de chaleur, qui la calma un peu.

Elle coupa le contact, se retranchant derrière ses barrières mentales, serrant toujours sa main, misérablement blottie contre son arbre.

Markus soupira, puis doucement, s'installa à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Il était hors de question de changer de planète maintenant. Ils devraient attendre qu'elle aille mieux, en espérant que les traqueurs à leurs trousses ne remonteraient pas la piste trop vite.

Les heures s'écoulaient lentement, Rosanna s'enfonçant dans la souffrance de la désintoxication.

Elle était devenue livide, une sueur nauséabonde trempant ses vêtements, alors que les tremblements n'allaient qu'augmentant, la rapprochant dangereusement d'une crise de tétanie.

Markus, impuissant, ne pouvait que la tenir contre lui, l'empêchant de tomber ou de se faire mal.

Elle s'était retranchée au fond de son esprit, et il n'essaya pas de l'en déloger, bien trop conscient de l'ouragan mental que provoquait le sevrage.

Le soleil se coucha et la lune traversa lentement le ciel obscur sans que son état semble s'améliorer, puis alors que l'aube pointait, elle se détendit enfin, sombrant dans un sommeil proche de l'évanouissement.

Son cœur ralentit enfin, rassurant l'alien sur l'état de son amie, et lui indiquant la fin du gros de la crise.

 _Deux heures de plus s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'il sentit le tiraillement caractéristique dans son esprit._

 _Délicatement, il allongea son humaine au sol, avant de la couvrir de son manteau, la maintenant au chaud, et dissimulant son odeur sous la sienne qui éloignerait d'éventuels prédateurs. Puis, silencieux comme une ombre, il se fondit dans le décor, se dirigeant vers la Porte._

 _Il identifia rapidement quatre_ wraiths _. Un traqueur - précédant les autres - les pistait, suivi de trois alphas sortis s'offrir une petite chasse. Le traqueur était la cible prioritaire, car le plus dangereux. Les trois alphas qu'il identifia comme un ingénieur, un scientifique et un pilote ne seraient ensuite plus de très grands risques pour son humaine._

 _La faim gronda en lui. Il avait une fois encore négligé ses propres besoins, pour s'occuper de Rosanna. Il devait être prudent, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle, et de devenir une bête furieuse. Se concentrant pour oublier sa faim, il accéléra, passant d'une pas rapide à un petit trot._

 _Le traqueur devait déjà avoir localisé son implant, et était donc au courant qu'il se dirigeait droit sur lui. Il gronda. Ce serait brutal, et sanglant, ce qui convenait parfaitement à son humeur. Avec un bonheur sadique, il sentit les crochets sortir de sa paume droite, anticipant le combat._

 _Les siens l'avaient marqué du sceau de l'infamie, le rejetant définitivement de leurs rangs. Plus rien alors ne le forçait à respecter les usages de sa race. Avec un sourire, il fit sortir les crochets de sa paume gauche._

 _Dans un dernier effort, il accéléra encore, filant comme un éclair entre les arbres._

 _Alors qu'il arrivait au sommet de la crête, il entendit le grognement de joie de l'autre traqueur._

 _Un tir le frôla de peu, alors qu'il dévalait la pente, laissant la gravité l'attirer vers son ennemi._

 _Avec un hurlement de rage, il bondit, se jetant sur son adversaire embusqué derrière un rocher._

 _L'autre n'avait pas prévu une attaque aussi directe, et Markus vit les yeux de son ennemi s'agrandir de surprise alors qu'il surgissait en rugissant. L'autre tenta de le neutraliser d'un tir réflexe, qui s'écrasa contre la pierre derrière lui. Puis, ils entrèrent en lutte, roulant dans la pente boueuse, combattant comme des bêtes sauvages._

 _L'autre était bien nourri, ce qui n'était pas son cas, mais il n'avait rien à défendre, contrairement à lui ! Il se battait de toutes ses forces, ne cédant pas un pouce de terrain à son adversaire._

 _Alors que la course peu discrète des trois alphas qui s'approchaient en piétinant allègrement le sous-bois se faisait de plus en plus nette, Markus parvint à retourner la situation, bloquant l'autre traqueur sous lui._

 _Se saisissant à deux mains de la tête de son ennemi, il la frappa de toutes ses forces contre les rochers pointus qui affleuraient du sol boueux. Du sang poisseux imbiba les cheveux du_ wraith _, dont le regard devint flou sous le choc. Profitant de son avantage, sans cesser de fracasser le crâne de sa proie, il commença à absorber son énergie. Ses crochets frottaient désagréablement contre les os du crâne, émettant des crissements qui se répercutaient atrocement dans ses bras, mais il maintint sa prise, se nourrissant de cette énergie substantielle._

 _Des tirs vinrent frapper autour de lui, assommant sa proie déjà à demi-morte. Avec un rugissement de frustration face à l'interruption de son repas, il brisa la nuque de sa victime avant de se jeter à couvert derrière un tronc voisin._

 _Alors qu'il analysait la situation, suivant le mouvement rapide des alphas qui se déployaient en éventail autour de son abri, il se maudit intérieurement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout à sa joie de la chasse, il n'avait même pas songé à s'emparer du pistolet de son ennemi, ni à prendre le fusil que Rosanna avait récupéré au prix de mille risques._

 _Définitivement, les armes à feu n'étaient vraiment pas son truc ! Il préférait mille fois tuer ses proies à la dague, de ses mains ou avec son arc, d'une manière digne d'un véritable chasseur._

 _S'arrachant à ses pensées, il compta mentalement les pas du pilote qui s'approchait de lui par la gauche, beaucoup trop près. A l'instant où son couvert devint inopérant, Markus bondit en avant, prenant appui sur le tronc pour sauter plus haut. Il atterrit brutalement contre son adversaire surpris, qui le fixa bêtement en oubliant l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains. L'instant d'après, il gisait au sol, les dernières étincelles de vies extirpées de son corps par les deux_ schiithars _que Markus lui avait plaqué dans le cou._

Le traqueur renégat se redressa en titubant, rendu à moitié ivre par le flot trop puissant d'énergie qui saturait ses organes.

Les deux alphas restants échangèrent un regard, avant de se ruer en rugissant sur leur proie, qui leur échappa d'une roulade au sol. Ils tentèrent en réflexe de l'attraper par les cheveux, ou un pan de son manteau, mais en vain, Markus n'ayant plus aucun des deux.

Le traqueur se releva d'un bond, grondant de défi. L'alpha le plus massif, l'ingénieur, se rua en avant - hors de lui - alors que Markus lui envoyait télépathiquement un flot d'images obscènes, se déchargeant les semaines d'insultes que l'artiste lui avait fait subir sur son adversaire.

Aveuglé de rage, l'autre ne vit pas le subtil déséquilibre dans la posture de son adversaire, ni la roche tranchante qu'il avait ramassée lors de sa roulade.

Le gros caillou percuta violemment le côté de son visage, brisant son os temporal, provoquant un évanouissement immédiat.

Le traqueur accompagnant la chute de sa proie, continua à frapper de toutes ses forces, rugissant d'une rage enfin libérée et d'une joie malsaine, réduisant la tête de sa victime à une masse sanguinolente de cheveux, de cervelle et d'os brisés.

Le dernier alpha, le scientifique, voyant son congénère mourir aussi brutalement, et se découvrant subitement en très net désavantage, préféra prendre la fuite.

 _Il contempla sa dernière victime s'enfuir à toute jambe, laissant un fumet de terreur derrière elle. Avec le grondement satisfait du fauve qui repère une proie, il se jeta à sa suite, mettant le terrain à profit pour bondir en avant dès que cela lui était possible._

 _L'autre_ wraith _courait terrifié sur le sentier qui serpentait en direction de la Porte, espérant lui échapper, afin de revenir avec une escouade nombreuse pour le traquer._

 _Il n'était plus qu'à quelques enjambées derrière lui, lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Ce rat de laboratoire stupide pensait participer à une chasse ? Soit, il allait lui montrer ce qu'était vraiment une chasse ! Il accéléra, contournant son ennemi avant de foncer à travers bois vers la Porte des étoiles._

 _Se jetant à genoux devant le D.H.D., il remercia intérieurement McKay, aussi exaspérant fut-il, de lui avoir montré quels cristaux retirer afin de le neutraliser. Lesdits cristaux enfouis dans ses sacoches, il s'éloigna furtivement, juste à temps pour que sa proie ne le voit pas._

 _Le_ wraith _fonça sur le D.H.D., pressant frénétiquement sur les symboles sans que rien ne se passe._

 _Le scientifique, désorienté et terrifié, regarda autour de lui hagard, avant de repartir en courant pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Markus, satisfait, ne bougea pas, lui donnant un peu d'avance, afin qu'il pense avoir une chance._

 _Lorsque sa proie eut disparu entre deux buissons, il se remit en chasse, plus doucement, se fondant dans le sous-bois._

 _La piste toute fraîche le mena à une rivière, que sa proie avait tenté de traverser pour le semer, puis à un pierrier. Il rit intérieurement : l'autre n'avait pas dû quitter souvent sa ruche, il n'avait même pas fait attention aux marques dégoulinantes qu'il laissait sur la pierre grise !_

 _Il perdit un instant la piste dans une portion particulièrement sèche du bois avant de la retrouver quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il réalisa alors avec horreur que le_ wraith _, qui avait bifurqué, se dirigeait droit sur Rosanna ! Sa vanité avait mis une fois encore son humaine en danger ! Il accéléra, renonçant à toute discrétion, avant de sentir une brusque tension sur le lien, alors que Rosanna hurlait de peur dans son esprit._

 _Il courait à présent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, puisant dans ses ressources nouvellement reconstituées._

Elle avait été réveillée par une poigne puissante qui la soulevait du sol par le col, la faisant suffoquer à moitié. Elle s'était débattue de toutes ses forces en hurlant, avec la désagréable impression d'être un chaton qui tente d'échapper à la mais qui s'apprête à le noyer.

Elle se tortilla tant et si bien qu'elle finit par glisser de sa chemise trop grande.

Le wraith gronda, surpris de voir sa proie lui échapper ainsi, tandis que Rosanna rampait en arrière pour mettre un peu de distance entre elle et son ennemi, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle.

Le monstre fut devant elle en deux enjambées, grondant, un sourire carnassier découvrant ses dents acérées. Les blessures de l'artiste étaient guéries depuis longtemps grâce à l'enzyme, mais le sevrage l'avait laissée amaigrie, fébrile et tremblante. Elle eut à peine la force de ramper à reculons, fixant avec terreur le prédateur.

« Je pensais traquer un coureur de grand prix, et je tombe sur une humaine à moitié morte ! » siffla-t-il avec dédain, ravi de lire la terreur qu'il ressentait un instant auparavant, dans les yeux d'un autre être vivant.

Un imperceptible mouvement de tête de la femme le mit en garde. Il se retourna à temps pour voir le _wraith_ pouilleux surgir, rugissant de rage.

D'un bond agile, il se mit hors de portée du renégat, le détaillant avec condescendance et mépris, avant de réaliser avec effroi -au travers de sa vanité- qu'il s'agissait du même individu qui avait massacré ses congénères en quelques instants.

Sa main se mit à chercher à tâtons son pistolet à sa ceinture, pour ne trouver qu'un holster vide, sa fuite le lui ayant fait perdre.

Rosanna se redressa sur ses jambes incertaines, le fixant avec haine, Markus s'étant interposé entre elle et l'autre alien. Sa tête tournait et elle lutta quelques instants contre la nausée, puis le monde se stabilisa.

« Je n'ai rien. Vas-y » murmura-t-elle.

Le traqueur renégat se jeta sur lui, alors qu'il comprenait avec horreur qu'il n'avait jamais été le chasseur, mais bien la proie, puis ils entrèrent en lutte dans une cacophonie de grognements.

Rosanna fixait, désemparée, les deux _wraiths_ qui s'échangeaient des coups dévastateurs. Elle n'était que trop consciente de la puissance brute des deux monstres qui s'affrontaient en rugissant sans que l'un prenne le dessus sur l'autre.

« Jette-le à terre ! » transmit-elle à son ami, qui se jetant épaule en avant sur l'autre, le fit basculer sous l'impact. Les deux aliens tombèrent lourdement, le choc leur coupant le souffle.

Elle se précipita, tentant de plaquer ses mains sur la tête du _wraith_ qui se débattait de toutes ses forces sous un Markus qui le maintenait au sol de tout son poids.

Il essaya de la mordre, mais elle parvint tout de même à poser ses mains sur ses tempes.

Elle se sentait trop faible pour le noyer sous une vague d'émotions, aussi lui ouvrit-elle simplement son esprit, le laissant affronter le maelstrom qui faisait rage dans sa tête depuis des semaines.

Le _wraith_ se figea, les pupilles étrécies, crispé par le choc mental.

Avec un dernier grondement, Markus lui brisa la nuque dans un bruit sec.

Il se laissa tomber au sol à côté du cadavre de son adversaire défait, épuisé par ses combats, alors que Rosanna, à quatre pattes, vomissait de la bile.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie » gronda-t-il, alors que ses plaies se refermaient.

Elle vomit encore une fois, puis s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, elle s'éloigna en tremblant du cadavre.

« C'est toi qui l'as tué » grinça-t-elle, fixant le corps avec horreur.

« Et tu y as largement contribué » l'en félicita-t-il en se redressant.

Elle le fixa avec aversion.

« Rosanna, il va falloir t'y habituer, tant que nous aurons ces implants, ce sera tuer ou être tué. Ce n'est ni un acte mauvais, ni un acte cruel que de détruire celui qui essaie de te détruire » lui expliqua-t-il, compatissant.

« Je ne veux tuer personne, moi ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Je peux comprendre, mais tu n'as plus le choix. »

« Je le sais, simplement quelque chose en moi ne peut s'y résoudre. Ça me répugne. »

« Courage, ma lumineuse humaine, tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses ! Te sens-tu capable de marcher ? Il faudrait changer de planète. » demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main secourable.

Elle l'attrapa, et il l'aida à se relever, sans même avoir l'air de faire le moindre effort, puis se penchant sur le _wraith_ mort, il lui prit sa ceinture, avec ses sacoches et la dague qui y était accrochée, et les tendit à la jeune femme.

« Tu devrais te rhabiller. » gronda-t-il détournant les yeux alors qu'elle attrapait la ceinture.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne portait plus que son soutien-gorge miteux, sa chemise trop grande traînant en boule là où l'autre _wraith_ l'avait jetée.

Les joues cuisantes, elle se dépêcha de l'enfiler avant d'attacher la ceinture autour de ses reins.


	12. Chapitre 11

L'enzyme ravageait ses veines par son absence. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, sa gorge brûlée par la bile qu'elle avait vomi. Elle avançait, se concentrant pour mettre un pied devant l'autre, pas après pas. Ses muscles tremblaient, menaçant de lui faire faux bond à chaque mouvement. Et pourtant, elle allait déjà beaucoup mieux. Les idées tordues qui la hantaient depuis des semaines s'étaient tues, supplantées par la vue des yeux du _wraith_ , à l'instant où sa vie avait pris fin dans un craquement sinistre.

Cette vision terrible était un soulagement pour elle, car plus simple, et moins malsaine que les précédentes.

Elle reprit son souffle, appuyée contre un tronc, alors que Markus fouillait trois cadavres qui gisaient un peu plus loin. Il revint, l'air satisfait, pour lui faire signe de poursuivre en direction de la Porte.

Il ne lui avait pas proposé de l'aider à avancer, et elle ne le lui avait pas demandé. La joie sauvage qu'il avait affichée en brisant la nuque de son ennemi l'effrayait.

Markus était à ses côtés depuis si longtemps qu'elle en oubliait parfois sa nature profonde. Même lorsqu'elle l'avait vu ravager les rangs de ses semblables sur la ruche, elle ne s'était pas sentie si mal. Il n'était alors qu'un combattant brutal et sauvage, qui se battait au côté des siens pour sa vie. Mais là, elle avait vu le chasseur sadique, heureux de voir la crainte et la souffrance dans les yeux de sa proie. Elle avait vu la même lueur quelques instants auparavant dans les yeux de l'autre _wraith_ , lorsqu'il l'avait découverte, faible et sans défense.

Cet aspect de son ami la dérangeait profondément, mais elle ne pouvait rien y changer malgré la peur que cela lui inspirait. Quelque chose d'autre, de bien plus puissant, se révoltait encore davantage à l'idée de perdre l'amitié de Markus.

Elle eut un triste sourire cynique. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, ni le craindre, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Markus était, et de loin, l'être le plus honnête qu'elle ait jamais connu. Il était gentil, attentif, et capable de tendresse, mais aussi sauvage, brutal et cruel. Il assumait chacun des aspects de sa personnalité avec la même assurance tranquille et puissante, ne cherchant pas à paraître autre chose que ce qu'il était.

Elle l'enviait. Elle aurait voulu être aussi sûre d'elle, ne pas craindre qu'on la juge distante et fade, ou au contraire dirigiste et caractérielle.

« Tu n'es certainement pas distante, encore moins dirigiste, en aucun cas fade... caractérielle, il y a un mois, j'aurais juré que non, mais maintenant... » murmura Markus dans son esprit, la fixant avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle le rejoignait en claudiquant.

« Tu as lu dans mon esprit ! »

« Non, tu as oublié de garder tes pensées pour toi, je ne suis pas responsable de ce que tu égares dans mon esprit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? » s'inquiéta l'artiste en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Que tu as peur de moi... » murmura le _wraith_ , la dominant de toute sa hauteur, massif et impressionnant. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux, tant elle sentait son regard de prédateur qui la brûlait.

« ...et que tu tiens suffisamment à moi, pour passer au dessus de ton instinct. » poursuivit-il plus doucement.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle piteuse.

« Je ne t'en ai pas voulu alors que tu as passé des semaines à me dire les pires horreurs, alors comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour ça ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle eut un petit sourire misérable.

« Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ça. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même. »

Elle se sentait lasse, et triste. Dans un réflexe enfantin, elle vint se blottir contre Markus, s'imprégnant de sa présence rassurante et chaude. Il la serra dans ses bras, longtemps, sa tête posée sur la sienne.

«Tu m'as manqué » murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

Il était un tueur, implacable prédateur anthropophage, et le serait toujours, mais il était aussi un ami fidèle, un protecteur efficace, un esprit fin et aiguisé, un être d'une complexité infinie, aussi varié et changeant qu'elle. Ils étaient semblables.

Avec un frisson d'horreur, la jeune femme se força à se remémorer les vies qui avaient pris fin de ses mains. Elle se força à se remémorer ces instants où elle avait anéanti une existence à tout jamais.

Elle avait commis l'irrémédiable, et cela, toujours elle devrait l'assumer ! Elle était une meurtrière, et sans un instant d'hésitation, elle recommencerait pour sauver sa vie ou celle des siens ! Un poids sembla lui être retiré des épaules. Elle n'aimait pas tuer, elle haïssait tuer, et pourtant, viscéralement, elle recommencerait autant de fois que ce serait nécessaire !

Un grand rire fou, sauvage et indompté roula en elle, éclatant sous les frondaisons centenaires.

Le _wraith_ ne la lâcha pas, témoin compréhensif du profond changement qui s'opérait en elle.

Elle rit à en pleurer. Elle avait vu au travers du voile ! Elle s'était vue réellement derrière ses propres illusions ! Elle riait de l'absurdité de son aveuglement ! Depuis des années, elle voyait au fond des gens, les secrets qu'ils y dissimulaient, et pourtant, jamais elle n'avait cherché à regarder au fond de son âme ! Elle aimait cette étiquette simple d'artiste un peu bohème, douée et sensible.

Elle l'était, ou du moins l'avait été, mais elle était tellement plus ! Infiniment plus que ce simple pastiche d'une nature humaine. Elle était généreuse, manipulatrice, passionnée, intrigante, curieuse, colérique, compréhensive, et mille autres choses ! Son rire s'éteignit doucement, se perdant en échos dans le sous-bois.

Soudain, avec une acuité nouvelle, elle se découvrit telle que la voyait Markus, et pour la première fois, elle comprit. Elle comprit comment le prédateur immortel avait pu se prendre de passion pour une humaine éphémère. Car elle créait et détruisait, faisant naître du néant des couleurs impossibles, des sentiments inconnus, des événements improbables, anéantissant des règnes millénaires, des croyances immémoriales et des futurs irrémédiables.

Une nouvelle certitude la frappa. Il avait vu en elle, bien au-delà de sa conscience, avec une lucidité extraordinaire, et pourtant c'était elle qui se croyait clairvoyante ! Levant les yeux, elle fut capturée par les pupilles d'or liquide qui la fixaient.

« Certaines certitudes erronées font du bien. Tu aimes à croire que tu es celle qui voit le plus clairement l'autre... et j'aime à croire que de nous deux je suis le protecteur. Maintenant, nous connaissons tous les deux la vérité... » murmura-t-il avec sagesse dans son esprit.

« La vérité c'est que l'un sans l'autre, on ne vaut pas grand-chose mais ensemble... »

« Ensemble... je défie l'univers de nous vaincre ! » conclut-il télépathiquement, rugissant son défi à la face du monde.

La jeune femme, toujours appuyée contre le torse du _wraith_ , sentit la puissante vibration qui l'assourdissait, résonnant en elle. Elle sentit la force, l'énergie et l'assurance qui rayonnait de lui, imbibant chacune de ses cellules. Elle était physiquement trop affaiblie pour hurler son défi au monde, ses cordes vocales encore douloureuses de son fou rire, et pourtant, elle sentit la pulsion primale monter en elle.

Elle était en vie, envers et malgré toutes les épreuves traversées ! Elle était sortie grandie, renforcée et changée de ses mortelles péripéties ! Et elle le savait, plus jamais elle ne serait seule !

Son défi, elle le lança dans l'espace entre les mondes, en une gigantesque vague télépathique de bonheur farouche, de joie sauvage et de volonté brutale. Un cri inhumain, puissant et sans limite qui troubla l'immensité de la titanesque toile mentale, surprenant des milliers d'êtres dans leurs activités. Markus se joignit à elle, lançant de son esprit sombre et puissant un rugissement viscéral.


	13. Chapitre 12

**J'ai organisé un petit concours wraithy sur mon deviantart. Ne manquez pas une occasion de faire tirer le portrait à votre paire wraith/humain préférée.**

 **C'est sur .com, ou sur le groupe wraithhiveship.**

* * *

Milena commençait à trouver une sorte d'équilibre dans sa nouvelle vie. Les explorations de mondes lui manquaient, mais pas tout l'encombrant harnachement tactique.

Le matin, elle se levait peu après le soleil, prenant le temps de boire un café bien noir en contemplant la plaine paisible, où s'ébattait une faune sauvage extraordinaire, puis elle s'habillait et allait ouvrir l'étable des Guams, les gros ruminants iräns. Elle se rendait ensuite au poulailler, nourrissant les poules et ramassant les œufs. Pendant ce temps, Jin'shi qui se levait à peu près en même temps qu'elle, arrosait ses plantes et inspectait le potager.

Leurs corvées du matin finies, elles se retrouvaient sous le grand arbre de la cour pour se répartir les tâches du jour. Une fois le programme établi, Milena allait chercher Tom, qui s'était lavé et habillé de son côté et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Ensuite, invariablement, Jin'shi prenait l'enfant à part, lui enseignant les subtilités de la télépathie, lui parlant des Iräns, des humains, et de l'histoire de la galaxie.

Milena, pendant ce temps, s'occupait des cultures, suivant scrupuleusement les indications de l'Irän qui s'y connaissait en agriculture, puis l'arrosage et l'arrachage des mauvaises herbes terminés, elle partait rénover ou aménager quelque chose, les bras couverts de la sueur de son travail, un grand chapeau de paille sur la tête.

Elle avait ainsi renforcé la barrière du petit enclos des Guams et sécurisé le poulailler.

Elle avait également fabriqué un banc avec une grosse planche et deux énormes bûches, qu'elle avait installé sous le grand arbre de la cour.

Après le repas de midi, qu'elle préparait en compagnie de l'enfant, elle le prenait à son tour sous son aile, lui enseignant l'anglais, l'histoire de la Terre, des rudiments de mécanique, de chimie et de médecine, en un joyeux mélange du « programme approuvé » par Atlantis et de ses propres connaissances.

Ils travaillaient ensuite quelques heures tous les trois pour faire tourner la ferme, qui en plus de devoir nourrir les deux humanoïdes, devait être capable de rapidement produire suffisamment pour permettre à Jin'shi de troquer de l'énergie vitale contre leurs récoltes.

Lorsque le ciel commençait à se teinter d'orange, ils arrêtaient le travail.

Certains jours, lorsqu'elle avait encore assez d'énergie, la guerrière enseignait quelques passes d'armes à l'enfant, consciente que cela lui serait utile un jour. D'autre fois, trop épuisée, elle s'allongeait dans l'herbe, lui contant les histoires de son enfance.

Tom, dont la personnalité exubérante s'affirmait de jour en jour, s'échappait aussi souvent, une fois ses corvées finies, partant vagabonder dans les terres avoisinantes.

Elles le laissaient faire, lui ayant simplement strictement interdit de quitter l'abri du bouclier. Les deux femmes profitaient alors du calme, pour se consacrer à leurs loisirs respectifs.

Jin'shi, qui avait emporté avec elle passablement de mystérieux artefacts archéologiques, se plongeait dans leur étude, tandis que Milena se salissait les mains sur la vieille moto Honda _Fireblade_ de son père, une antiquité des années 80 qu'elle avait pu faire amener depuis la Terre, arguant qu'un véhicule motorisé pourrait être indispensable en cas d'urgence, vu la distance les séparant de la Porte.

Le soir, après le repas, ils se retrouvaient sous le grand arbre, ou dans la vaste pièce qui servait de salon à Jin'shi, se vautrant sur les gigantesques coussins brodés de l'Irän, discutant de tout et de rien.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée fermière à l'autre bout d'une lointaine galaxie, et pourtant chaque soir, elle se couchait heureuse du travail accompli et fière de sentir de nouveaux cals apparaître dans ses mains.

Elle avait toujours considéré les fermiers de son monde natal comme des gens peu éduqués, trop simples d'esprit pour entreprendre des études plus poussées, et pourtant elle s'en rendait à présent compte, l'agriculture était infiniment complexe. Il fallait connaître tant de paramètres, de la qualité de la terre aux parasites, en passant par la météorologie, et tout cela sans même parler de l'élevage !

Il fallait connaître tant de choses, qu'elle en avait le tournis, et qu'elle remerciait chaque jour le ciel d'avoir l'Irän à ses côtés pour lui dire quoi faire ! Elle n'était finalement qu'une manœuvre sous les ordres de Jin'shi, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, l'armée lui ayant appris l'obéissance à un supérieur pour un but commun.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle contemplait la prairie endormie, une tasse vide entre les mains, une de ses nombreuses insomnies lui ayant volé une grande part de la nuit.

Ses journées étaient trop remplies pour qu'elle ait le temps d'y songer, mais dès que les étoiles embrasaient le firmament, et que le calme retombait comme une lourde chape sur elle, ses semaines de captivité, et le visage des morts qu'ils avaient abandonnés dans la grande ruche froide perdue au milieu des étoiles venaient la hanter.

Pas un soir, elle n'avait pu se soustraire à la dernière image qu'elle avait de Rosanna, l'artiste déjà couverte de plaies et de bosses se jetant comme une furie sur des alphas écumants, alors que le _Dart_ la dématérialisait, l'emmenant vers son salut.

Pas un soir, elle n'avait échappé à la boule dure de culpabilité qui s'était logée au fond de son estomac, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'elle avait survécu, contrairement à son amie.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception. Elle respirait doucement, tentant de relâcher ses muscles abdominaux crispés lorsqu'elle ressentit un léger tiraillement dans son esprit. Elle savait par expérience qu'il lui fallait un contact physique pour établir un lien télépathique, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'observer le phénomène, curieuse et attentive.

Le tiraillement se mua en une vibration intense, déferlante sauvage de joie et de bonheur, défi éclatant lancé à l'univers entier. La guerrière eut l'impression de se trouver au bord d'une digue alors qu'une gigantesque vague montait à l'assaut du rempart, la noyant sous une écume bouillonnante.

Elle comprit.

Elle se releva d'un bond, hurlant d'une joie farouche et victorieuse, sautant sur place.

Le petit _wraith_ , réveillé par le phénomène, accourut, la contemplant avec perplexité tandis que Jin'shi sortait de sa maison, attirée par les hurlements.

Milena continua à hurler sa joie quelques instants, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les deux aliens l'observaient ainsi, sans comprendre.

« ILS SONT VIVANTS ! » leur hurla-t-elle, prenant Tom dans ses bras pour le faire tourbillonner autour d'elle. « ILS SONT VIVANTS ! » hurla-t-elle encore à s'en briser la voix.

« Qui ? » demanda Tom, perdu, alors qu'elle le reposait au sol.

« Rosanna et Markus, tu n'as pas senti ? » répondit-elle euphorique.

« La grande vague dans l'Esprit ? Je l'ai sentie, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

« C'était eux, j'en suis sûre ! »

Jin'shi qui s'était approchée, lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Milena, calme-toi, aucun humain, pas même un _wraith_ n'est capable de produire un tel phénomène... » intervint l'alien.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Jin'shi, c'est eux, je le sens ! » la coupa-t-elle.

« C'est impossible, Milena, tu as dû rêver. »

« Je sais ce que je dis ! Tu prétends que c'est impossible, et je peux te jurer que l'impossible devient possible quand il s'agit de ces deux-là ! Tu n'étais pas là sur la ruche ! » répliqua la guerrière extatique.

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'est impossible, Milena. Autrefois, il y a des millénaires, de tels phénomènes télépathiques étaient connus de tous. Mais les seuls êtres capables de tels prouesses ont disparu il y a longtemps. » répondit l'Irän tentant de la calmer.

« Raison de plus. Si d'autres l'ont fait, alors ils ont pu le faire aussi. J'ignore où ils sont et pourquoi ils ne sont pas revenus sur Atlantis, mais ils sont en vie ! »

« Milena, c'est un Ancien qui a fait ça. Pas Rosanna, ni Markus. » lâcha Jin'shi en désespoir de cause.

« Un Ancien ? » répéta la femme, soudain attentive.

« Oui, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et que le règne tyrannique des _wraiths_ ne commence, de tels appels étaient courants. »

« Mais les Anciens n'étaient pas télépathes. » objecta Milena.

« Ils n'étaient pas _tous_ télépathes. Alors que les millénaires passaient et qu'ils s'approchaient de l'état suprême, petit à petit, ils sont parvenus à une sorte de plénitude, accédant à leur plein potentiel. Certains sont devenus capable de déplacer des objets par la simple pensée, ou de faire disparaître des vaisseaux entiers de la vue de tous. D'autres pouvaient allumer des flammes d'un regard, ou lire dans le futur.

Parmi ces êtres privilégiés, certains sont devenus de puissants télépathes, capables de lire dans les esprits, de les modeler à leur guise, ou de les anéantir d'une pensée. Ils étaient si puissants qu'ils étaient capables de faire vibrer ainsi l'ensemble de la Toile d'esprit. Au début de la guerre contre les _wraiths_ , ils envoyaient des vagues de terreur et de désespoir, si puissantes que de nombreux esprits trop faibles ont préféré se tuer que d'affronter ces émotions.

Mon peuple en a beaucoup pâti, et lorsqu'ils sont venus sur notre lune et nous ont rencontrés, nous les avons suppliés d'arrêter, car nous n'étions que des victimes innocentes d'une guerre qui ne nous concernait pas. Dans leur bonté, les Ancêtres ont arrêté leurs messages de mort, rendus conscients qu'il existait bien d'autres êtres sensibles que les _wraiths_ dans la galaxie. Mais de loin en loin, un des leurs envoyait de tels défis dans l'Esprit, narguant les _wraiths_ qui échouaient à les vaincre. Puis alors qu'ils perdaient la guerre, les échos se sont tus, et ils ont disparu, emportant leur savoir et leurs pouvoirs merveilleux avec eux.

Cet appel est un éclat sorti du passé, puissant rappel que les véritables maîtres de cette galaxie sont encore là. C'est un message d'espoir pour tous ceux qui, comme nous, espèrent voir les _wraiths_ mis à bas, mais ce ne peut être ton amie, Milena. » expliqua Jin'shi, puisant dans les savoirs ataviques des siens.

« Un message d'espoir... » murmura la guerrière.

« ...et l'annonce de temps troublés pour Atlantis. » ajouta l'Irän.

« Atlantis ! Les _wraiths_ vont croire que le message venait de là ! Il faut les prévenir ! » réalisa la guerrière avec effroi.


	14. Chapitre 13

Milena fonçait sur la maigre piste de terre qui serpentait entre les collines en direction de la Porte, priant pour que ses réparations tiennent et que le moteur de la _Fireblade_ ne lâche pas.

La mécanique tint bon, et vingt minutes à peine plus tard, elle arrivait en vue de la Porte des étoiles.

Elle composa le code, puis abandonnant la bécane, traversa le vortex.

C'était le début de la matinée sur la cité, et c'est le Dr Weir en personne qui la reçut, inquiète de son arrivée impromptue.

« Madame, il faut que je vous parle immédiatement ! » annonça la guerrière sans ambages.

« Très bien, allons dans mon bureau. » suggéra la femme.

Woolsey les y attendait, bientôt rejoint par Sheppard.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Giacometti prit la parole.

« Un message télépathique a été envoyé il y a un petit moment. Les _wraiths_ risquent de croire qu'il venait d'ici. Dans les semaines à venir, attendez-vous à des attaques. » commença-t-elle.

« Un message télépathique, vous dites ? Teyla vient de me dire à peu près la même chose. Selon elle c'était une sorte de défi, qui a mis les _wraiths_ dans tous leurs états. » intervint Sheppard.

« Un message télépathique, j'ai quelque peine à me représenter ça, mais admettons. La question est pourquoi les _wraiths_ penseraient que ça vient d'Atlantis ? » demanda Woolsey.

« D'après Jin'shi, certains Anciens, durant leur guerre contre les _wraiths_ , utilisaient de tels messages, pour les effrayer ou les défier. » expliqua la guerrière.

« Mais il n'y a plus d'Anciens, surtout pas ici, sur Atlantis ! » s'exclama le diplomate toujours perplexe.

« Mais Atlantis est une cité Ancienne, et nous sommes les seuls à leur tenir tête actuellement ! Ils penseront tout naturellement que le message vient de nous... » intervint le Dr Weir.

« Comment allez-vous protéger la cité ? » demanda Woolsey, soudain très pâle.

« La question est plutôt - comment allez- _vous_ protéger la cité ? D'ici la semaine prochaine, je ne serais plus la directrice de cette mission, Mr Woolsey, comme vous me le rappelez vingt fois par jour. » fit remarquer, acerbe, la diplomate.

« Madame, Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, la question est plutôt, qui a envoyé ce message? S'il y a un Ancien en vie qui défie les _wraiths_ , j'aimerais beaucoup le rencontrer. » intervint Sheppard.

« C'était Rosanna et Markus. » lâcha Milena.

Le silence tomba lourdement sur le bureau tandis que tous la fixaient.

« Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivée à cette conclusion ? » demanda Woolsey, dubitatif.

« Non, Monsieur, je ne peux pas, je le sais, c'est tout. » répondit elle

« Lieutenant, je sais que la mort de Mme Gady vous a affectée plus que quiconque ici, mais il faut vous faire une raison. Vous vous raccrochez à des illusions. Faites votre deuil, enfin ! » s'exclama le diplomate, peu subtil.

Le Dr Weir le fusilla du regard, tout comme Sheppard.

« Malheureusement, Mr Woolsey a raison. Mais soit, imaginons que ce soit bien Mme Gady et Markus qui ont envoyé ce message, pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide, ou nous indiquer où ils sont ? » intervint Sheppard, lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Je l'ignore, je vous jure, mais je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'eux ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas contactés en plus d'un mois, mais ils sont vivants, j'en mettrais ma main à couper ! » s'emporta la guerrière, à bout de nerfs de voir ses certitudes remises en question.

« Premier Lieutenant Giacometti, vous êtes sur les nerfs et vous manquez visiblement de sommeil. Nous vous remercions de nous avoir prévenu, nous prendrons toutes les dispositions possibles pour nous prémunir des _wraiths_ , et nous enquêterons sur l'origine de ce message, quel qu'il soit. Avant de repartir sur TZX-145, passez voir le Dr Beckett qu'il vous examine, et vous donne quelque chose qui vous requinquera. Tout ce que vous avez vécu ses dernières semaines a été extraordinairement dur, il faut que vous vous ménagiez. » conclut Weir, compatissante.

Vaincue, la guerrière se releva, salua, puis quitta le bureau.

Au lieu de se diriger vers l'infirmerie, elle s'enfonça droit dans les sous-sols de la cité, rejoignant un petit entrepôt.

Elle inventoria les caisses, jusqu'à trouver celle portant une belle étiquette sur laquelle étaient imprimés le nom, prénom, et matricule de Rosanna. Quelqu'un avait ajouté au stylo « + Markus, traqueur _wraith_ » en-dessous de l'inscription.

Elle dégagea la caisse qui se trouvait dans le bas d'une pile, et l'ouvrit.

Dedans, empilés serrés, se trouvaient tous les carnets de croquis de son amie, ses cartons à dessins, ainsi que ses affaires personnelles, et la dizaine d'objets que le _wraith_ avait laissé derrière lui à son départ.

Manipulant précautionneusement les affaires, elle se mit à la recherche des objets qu'elle était venue chercher. Lorsqu'elle les eut tous trouvés, elle remit soigneusement tout le reste en place, rangea la caisse, et sortit comme si de rien était. Elle cacha ses trouvailles au milieu d'une grosse caisse de barres de céréales et de réserves de papiers et crayons qu'elle comptait ramener avec elle, puis elle partit se faire examiner par le Dr Beckett.

Une ordonnance de somnifères plus tard, elle était prête à retourner sur son monde solitaire. Elle se surprit à trépigner alors que les chevrons s'enclenchaient. Elle qui avait quitté la cité à contrecœur, se réjouissait à présent de retourner sur la petite planète tranquille, loin d'une bureaucratie lente et limitative.

Elle s'enfonça dans le vortex sans un regard en arrière, et ne s'autorisa un soupir de frustration qu'une fois réapparue sous le ciel nocturne de son nouveau foyer, et la Porte refermée.

Elle fixa la valise sur la moto, et repartit en direction de la ferme bien plus prudemment qu'à l'aller. Elle dut pousser la moto pour passer à pied le bouclier, et quelques minutes après, elle arrivait en vue des bâtiments.

Jin'shi l'avait attendue, mais avait fermement envoyé Tom dormir.

« Qu'ont-ils dit ? » s'enquit-elle, dès que la femme eut établi un contact.

« Ils vont prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour la cité, je leur fais confiance pour ça, mais ils ne m'ont pas crue pour Rosanna et Markus. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils enquêteraient dessus, mais j'ai bien vu à leur tête qu'ils vont surtout chercher un Ancien qui n'existe pas. » s'agaça la femme.

« Milena, même si c'est vrai, tu ne peux rien faire. »

« Si, je peux partir à leur recherche ! Ici, pas de Mr Woolsey ou de Colonel Sheppard pour me l'interdire ! »

« Milena, tu ne peux pas partir ! Tom a besoin de toi ! » s'exclama Jin'shi, soudain inquiète.

« Je ne vais pas partir, Jin'shi ! Je lui ai donné ma parole de m'occuper de lui, et je le ferais, mais rien ne m'empêche de partir quelques heures et d'aller me renseigner sur d'autres mondes. Une humaine et un _wraith_ , ça ne doit pas passer inaperçu ! Avec la moto, je peux être partie après le petit déjeuner et de retour pour le souper ! Tom est autonome, et tu es là. Il n'est pas nécessaire que je sois présente vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! »

« Dans de telles conditions, cela me paraît acceptable, après tout, je quitte aussi cette planète plusieurs fois par mois pour aller me nourrir. »

« Merci Jin'shi. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, mais tu ne me dis pas pour autant que je suis tarée, ou que je devrais renoncer. »

« Les fous d'aujourd'hui sont les visionnaires de demain. Les miens m'ont traitée de folle lorsque je leur ai expliqué pourquoi je quittais ma lune natale, et pourtant depuis, pas un instant je n'ai douté qu'en venant ici avec Tom et toi, j'avais pris la bonne décision. Je ne comprend pas cette intuition que tu as, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ça n'a aucun sens ni fondement. Si tu sens que tu dois le faire, fais-le. N'oublies juste pas que Rosanna n'est pas ta seule amie, et que Markus n'est pas le seul _wraith_ à compter sur toi. »

« Merci, mon amie ! » répondit la guerrière, émue, avant de rompre le contact.


	15. Chapitre 14

Son corps, toujours en sevrage, était encore tremblant et faible, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi forte, posée et sûre d'elle.

Elle avait vaincu tant de choses, triomphé de tant d'épreuves ! Ce n'était pas un implant, et quelques _wraiths_ qui allaient l'arrêter ! Elle avait encore de nombreux projets, et elle ne laisserait plus personne se mettre en travers de son chemin.

« Je crois qu'après le massacre que tu as fait, et ça... On devrait aller voir ailleurs si on y est. » fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

« Tu as raison, ma lumineuse humaine » acquiesça Markus en se penchant pour ramasser le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber un peu plus tôt.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la Porte des étoiles encore éloignée, puis s'arrêta et revint vers elle.

« Tu m'as manqué, Rosanna. » maugréa-t-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Il la relâcha un instant plus tard, lui tendant la main. L'artiste lui saisit le bras, en souriant, s'appuyant largement sur lui pour s'aider à avancer, ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes incertaines.

« Tu pues » fit remarquer le _wraith_ sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Porte.

« Toi aussi. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Le lagon ? » demanda Markus, lui envoyant une image de l'étang perdu dans la gigantesque forêt du monde de poussière rouge.

« Si tu me portes jusque là-bas... Je n'en peux plus » avoua-t-elle piteusement.

En guise de réponse le _wraith_ composa l'adresse, et se penchant la souleva de terre avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Je plaisantais Markus, je peux marcher ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, gênée.

« J'ai passé trois jours à te porter de planète en planète, je peux bien te porter vingt minutes, et cesse de prétendre que tu vas bien, tu tiens à peine debout ! » gronda-t-il, intraitable, alors qu'elle se tortillait dans ses bras.

La jeune femme cessa de se gigoter et appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'alien, se laissa bercer par son pas régulier.

 _Il sourit en levant les yeux. Elle s'était endormie ! À peine cinq minutes auparavant, elle faisait la bravache, prétendant être capable de marcher, et voilà qu'elle s'endormait dans ses bras, lui bavant un peu sur l'épaule._

 _Elle avait traversé des épreuves terribles, endurant avec courage et force les pires souffrances. Elle en était sortie grandie, plus lumineuse encore qu'auparavant. Il se corrigea. Ces épreuves, ils les avaient traversées ensemble, endurant les pires souffrances. Et tout deux en étaient sortis grandis, plus résistants, plus puissants._

 _Il songea à lui, un siècle auparavant, un an auparavant. Il se demanda ce qu'il dirait à ses lui passés, s'il les rencontrait. En voilà des pensées bien humaines ! Se demander ce que l'on dirait à sa nature passée ! Étrangement, la réponse lui parut évidente._

 _À Venn'kan, le traqueur solitaire, il dirait de se réjouir, car il trouverait une reine magnanime, sur une ruche qui saurait voir son potentiel, lui offrant les plus belles traques de sa vie._

 _Au Markus, qui terrifié, regardait son humaine approcher un portail miroitant dans les tréfonds de son inconscience, il dirait de ne pas avoir peur, et d'avoir d'avantage confiance en son extraordinaire humaine, en lui-même, et en leur lien, qui, il en avait la certitude, dépassait largement les limites d'un lien télépathique._

 _Il se demanda ce que lui dirait le Markus futur, dix ans, cent ans plus tard._

 _Il l'ignorait, et cela n'avait aucune importance. Sa vie actuelle lui convenait, et il en était certain, le destin n'avait pas fini de jouer avec lui, comme un chat avec une pelote de laine._

 _Une pensée étrange l'effleura alors qu'il s'approchait de la profonde forêt émeraude._

 _Et si quelqu'un, quelque part, l'avait placé sur le chemin des Atlantes, afin qu'il y rencontre son humaine ? L'idée dérangeante, se planta dans son esprit, s'y tortillant comme un ver qui fait son nid. Il n'avait jamais cru en un Dieu, une entité supérieure. Les_ wraiths _n'avaient aucune religion, sinon l'adoration et la soumission absolue à leur reine._

 _Ils connaissaient les lois de l'univers, la physique, l'évolution, la conservation de la matière, et s'y fiaient, sachant qu'ils avaient évolués d'insectes prédateurs à maîtres de la galaxie selon une suite de phénomènes explicables et rationnels. Il n'avait jamais douté qu'une longue suite logique d'événements cohérents avaient mené à sa conception, et à son existence. Et pourtant, pour la première fois de son existence, il se demandait si une conscience intelligente n'était pas à l'œuvre sous la vaste toile des événements._

 _L'idée le perturbait. S'imaginer pantin d'une entité mystérieuse, qui l'emmenait vers un destin dont il ignorait tout, lui était très désagréable._

 _Alors qu'il arrivait à leur destination, il se résolut à demander conseil à son humaine, qui comme à chaque fois, sur ce genre de sujet, pourrait lui apporter un éclairage inédit._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, avant de réaliser qu'elle s'était assoupie dans les bras de Markus, qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, et que c'était le fait qu'il se soit arrêté qui l'avait éveillée.

Le _wraith_ la posa délicatement au sol, contre un arbre non loin du lagon paisible, puis se laissa lourdement tomber en face d'elle.

« Parles-moi de Dieu » exigea-t-il, alors qu'elle le fixait perplexe.

« De Dieu ? » répéta-t-elle bêtement.

« Oui, cette entité en qui les humains croient et qui est censée guider leur destin. »

« Mais quelle question... Que dire ? Déjà, il n'y a pas qu'un seul Dieu, mais des millions. Certaines religions ne reconnaissent qu'un seul Dieu, d'autres ont de véritables panthéons. Il y a beaucoup de points communs entre la plupart des religions, que la divinité soit bonne ou mauvaise. D'ailleurs, avec le concept de religion, viennent tous les esprits, démons, anges, fantômes, et autres djinns. Ce sont des entités immatérielles qui agissent sur les destinées humaines, en bien ou en mal. »

« Comme les anges gardiens ? » demanda le _wraith_ en se rappelant une lointaine conversation.

« Exact. Le but de la plupart des gens est de suffisamment satisfaire leur dieu pour s'assurer un avenir meilleur après leur mort, que ce soit sortir d'un cycle de réincarnations, ou atteindre un quelconque paradis » expliqua-t-elle, fixant le vide d'un air concentré, comme souvent quand elle lui parlait d'un concept humain abstrait.

« Et toi, comment est ton dieu ? » demanda l'alien.

Elle le regarda en silence, les sourcils levés, réfléchissant.

« Mes parents m'ont baptisée catholique, donc officiellement je suis catholique, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à croire en toutes ces histoires. Le petit Jésus sur sa croix, la sang, la chair offerte pour notre rédemption à tous, toutes ces histoires sinistres ne m'ont jamais parlé. Une entité aussi puissante que Dieu qui devient un homme, qui vit une vie de misère et finit cloué sur une croix, déjà ça me paraît étrange, mais qu'en plus par cet acte, il rachète toutes les horreurs que nous commettons depuis des siècles et continuons à commettre, et qu'elles soient pardonnées sans autres conditions, ça je n'arrive pas à y croire.

« Mais je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'entités puissantes au-dessus de nous. Ne serait-ce que les Anciens, devenus purs esprits après leur Ascension. Je pense que ces entités nous sont infiniment supérieures, plus puissantes, hors des contraintes du monde physique, dotées de pouvoirs inimaginables. Et je suis convaincue que parmi ces entités, il y en a qui se soucient de nous. Pas forcément individuellement, mais en tant qu'espèce. Et sans doute, y en a-t-il aussi qui se soucient des _wraiths_ , et de chacune des espèces de cet univers. Je pense que ces esprits travaillent à notre amélioration, ou notre perte, selon leur choix, agissant sur la trame du destin, guidant des individus-clés dans les méandres de la vie pour qu'ils accomplissent les actes parfois grandioses, parfois insignifiants, qui font basculer les destinées de millions d'âmes. Je ne crois pas vraiment en un dieu, mais je crois que certaines entités ont mon destin, et celui de chaque être de cet univers, entre leurs mains. » répondit-elle finalement.

« Des entités, comme tu le dis, m'auraient remarqué ? » demanda le _wraith_ , visiblement terrifié par cette idée.

« Tu es tellement unique en ton genre que c'est très probable ! » répondit l'artiste sans hésiter.

Un frisson glacé lui courut le dos.

« Markus, vu la chance insensée que nous avons, survivant contre toute logique à une suite sans fin d'événements catastrophiques, je suis sûre que ces entités ne veulent pas notre mort, et ont un but bien précis pour nous » ajouta-t-elle pour le rassurer.

« Et ça ne te révolte pas, l'idée de n'avoir ainsi aucun contrôle sur ta vie ? »

« Non, s'ils sont si puissants, je ne peux rien faire pour lutter. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenter de survivre aux pires épreuves, et vivre le plus intensément possible le reste. Je suis embarquée dans un long voyage qui durera toute ma vie, autant profiter au maximum du trajet ! Pour l'instant mon itinéraire m'a placée à côté d'un _wraith_ extraordinaire, dans une galaxie à des milliers d'années-lumière de mon monde natal, alors je compte bien tirer le maximum de cette opportunité unique ! » répondit-elle, joignant les mains dans un geste de prière muette.

« Ne rien contrôler, se laisser porter, mais vivre, et ne pas survivre... » murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Exactement ! D'ailleurs dans l'idée de clore cette période de survie qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût et de commencer à vraiment vivre cette nouvelle page de ma vie qu'a ouvert ce maudit implant, je vais aller me laver, je vais dormir un peu, et ensuite je compte sur toi pour m'emmener sur un monde habité où je pourrai trouver des vêtements moins moisis. » déclara-t-elle, se relevant en chancelant.

« Je serai derrière l'arbre. » répondit-il, désignant le tronc massif contre lequel il avait monté la garde précédemment.

 _Une fois encore, elle avait résolu son problème avec une décontraction surprenante, répondant clairement et simplement à des questions qui lui paraissaient insolubles._

 _L'idée d'être guidé par des entités supérieures ne lui plaisait toujours guère, mais après tout, en quoi cela différait-il d'une reine despotique et égoïste qui donne des ordres pour son propre bénéfice ?_

 _Les entités en qui croyait Rosanna semblaient plutôt bénéfiques, et selon son humaine, les guidaient vers un futur mémorable, participant à l'avancée des êtres pensants de la galaxie._

 _Après tout, croire en l'existence de formes de vie supérieures ne l'engageait pas à grand chose._

 _Il choisit._

Une fois seule, Rosanna se glissa précautionneusement dans l'eau, se gardant bien de quitter le bord, de peur que son épuisement ne lui joue des tours. Une fois propre, elle se jucha sur le gros rocher plat et entreprit de frotter de son mieux les vêtements de toile grossière qui avaient définitivement connus des jours meilleurs. Elle les laissa ensuite sécher au soleil, somnolant à moitié sur la pierre chaude.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'humides, elle se rhabilla et appela Markus afin qu'il puisse se laver à son tour.

Ils échangèrent leur place, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, le _wraith_ l'appelait en lui indiquant qu'il avait terminé.

« Tu t'es lavé tout habillé ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Le verdissement des joues de Markus lui répondit.

« Il s'est lavé tout habillé... » marmonna-t-elle, consternée.

« Je n'ai pas de rechange, et mes vêtements étaient aussi crasseux que moi. »

« Moi aussi je n'ai pas de rechange, mais c'est pas un bain que tu as pris, c'est un prélavage à la station-service ! » fit elle remarquer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une station-service, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois beaucoup plus propre que moi, Rosanna, en l'absence de savon et de toute autre commodité » répliqua le _wraith_ piqué au vif.

« Tu as sans doute raison, je me chargerai de résoudre ce fâcheux problème après ma sieste. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose que je puisse manger dans ton sac, par hasard ? » demanda-t-elle en s'installant dans une tâche de soleil.

« C'est tout ce qu'il reste. » dit-il en lui tendant une poignée de fruits jaunes, et quelques tiges ligneuses et sucrées.

Elle mangea son frugal repas, puis se roulant en boule comme un chat s'endormit comme une masse, rassurée par la présence de son ami.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Suite à plusieurs échanges par Mp avec différentes personnes, je me permet d'éclaircir ici un peu ma vision de la société wraith.**

 **A mon avis, c'est un monde très codifié, empli de tabous et de règles afin de permettre la cohabitation de plusieurs milliers de prédateur sur les quelques km carrés de surface des ruches.**

 **Ils sont à la fois brutaux,sauvages et très raffinés. Beaucoup de leurs coutumes peuvent paraître ignobles aux humains, mais toutes ont un sens, dicté par la raison et la logique. Par exemple, tuer les éléments déficients permet de ne pas affaiblir l'ensemble de la colonie et de ne pas « perdre » de bras valides qui seraient alors occupés à gérer les invalides.**

 **Les wraiths en tant qu'individu n'en sont pas moins capable d'amitié, de gentillesse, de bonheur, ou dans certains cas rarissime d'amour. Leur monde n'offrant malheureusement que peu de chance de développer de tels comportements.**

 **Cependant je les imagines bien chacun à leur manière avoir une passion, ou un loisir (pierre est fasciné par les humains) et dans les ruches, lier quelques liens forts avec des frères de couvées ou des collègues (genre amitié entre soldats, etc), d'autant mieux enraciné que la compétition est forte entre individu.**

 **Markus est un cas misérable, qui n'as jamais eu l'opportunité de vraiment s'intégrer au sein de sa ruche et en a été rejeté dès sa « majorité », ce qui n'as fait que baliser le terrain pour sa « trahison » au profit des terriens. Il est donc un wraith atypique, qui ne représente pas du tout le wraith moyen selon ma vision des choses.**

 **Je vais tâcher de développer un peu plus la société wraith par la suite.**

 **Enfin, merci à tous de me suivre, jours après jours, vos reviews et vos messages me font tous très plaisir, même si je n'y répond pas systématiquement.**

 _Alors qu'elle dormait, il médita quelque temps, explora les environs immédiats, puis prenant son courage à deux mains s'approcha du plan d'eau redevenu lisse comme un miroir._

 _Il n'avait plus osé regarder son reflet en face depuis sa dernière visite sur la planète. Se voir dans cet état lui faisait si peur qu'il avait pris soin de ne s'approcher que de plans d'eau mobile, afin qu'ils ne reflètent pas son image._

 _Il vint se percher sur le gros rocher, les paupières closes, respirant profondément. Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, fixant l'étranger qui l'observait sous la surface liquide._

 _Un visage pâle, aux traits anguleux, couronné d'une courte chevelure blanche le fixait désagréablement, pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi dur qu'il l'eut cru. En un mois à peine ses cheveux avaient poussé de presque deux centimètres, lui donnant une espèce de coupe brosse qui lui rappelait certains marines d'Atlantis. Il ne les aimait vraiment pas ainsi, mais son actuelle coiffure était propre et régulière, et laissait augurer une repousse rapide, qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa chevelure en quelques mois, il serait alors à nouveau complet._

Un petit minois pâle, couronné d'une masse inextricable de boucles, apparut à côté de son reflet.

« Je ne ressemble vraiment plus à rien, j'ai tellement de nœuds qu'il va sans doute falloir tout couper. » grommela Rosanna, qui l'avait rejoint en silence.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'étouffa-t-il, scandalisé.

« Markus, c'est plus des cheveux que j'ai, c'est un tas de nœuds ! L'enzyme m'a rendue assez _stone_ pour que j'en oublie de me coiffer pendant des jours ! Même si j'avais une brosse, je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais rattraper ce massacre. » grommela-t-elle, tirant d'un geste agacé sur une mèche emmêlée.

Le _wraith_ lui tendit quelque chose qu'il avait sortit de sa sacoche. La jeune femme fixa le bout de plastique bleu, incrédule.

« Prends-la, c'est la tienne. » dit-il avec un petit geste de la main.

Toujours bouche bée, elle prit la brosse(1).

« Tu l'as gardée tout ce temps ? » finit-elle par bafouiller, tripotant distraitement l'accessoire.

« Quand tu me l'as donnée dans la cellule, j'ai oublié de te la rendre, et comme tu ne me l'as jamais réclamée, je l'ai gardée. » expliqua l'alien, gêné.

« Je croyais l'avoir perdue... » répondit-elle en détaillant les nombreux cheveux blancs coincés entre les picots. « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir rendue avant ? »

Markus verdit, bredouilla, se passa la main dans les cheveux, et verdit encore plus.

« En tout cas, tu en as plus l'utilité que moi, maintenant. » finit-il par déclarer.

« Markus, j'ai les cheveux bouclés, et pleins de nœuds ! C'est pas une brosse en plastique qui va les sauver, c'est un miracle qu'il faudrait ! » grommela la jeune femme.

« Tu me laisses essayer? » demanda le _wraith_ d'une toute petite voix.

« Essayer quoi ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« De démêler tes cheveux. J'ai quelques siècles d'expérience en démêlage de tignasse. Cheveux longs et métier de traqueur ne vont pas toujours très bien ensemble, surtout dans les forêts épaisses. » grommela-t-il mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Soit, essaie, mais je te préviens, je suis très douillette du cuir chevelu. » conclut-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur au bord de l'eau, avant de lui tendre la brosse, alors qu'il prenait place dans son dos.

Il fallut presque trois heures à Markus pour venir à bout des nœuds serrés de Rosanna.

Il renonça d'emblée à la brosse, préférant s'attaquer aux entrelacs serrés avec ses griffes, traitant méticuleusement mèche après mèche.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de dégrossir la masse, une bombe semblait avoir explosé dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, qui partait en tout sens.

« J'en ai fini avec les nœuds. » déclara-t-il avec fierté, le travail s'étant révélé bien plus ardu que prévu.

L'artiste se pencha en avant, avant d'éclater de rire en découvrant son reflet.

« Je n'ai plus de nœuds, mais je ressemble toujours à rien. » pouffa-t-elle.

« Je peux ? » demanda l'alien, en agitant la brosse.

« Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir. » répondit-elle, bien consciente que Markus, à qui ses cheveux - et tous les gestes qui y étaient liés – manquaient terriblement, était absolument ravi de s'occuper de sa crinière.

Il trempa la brosse dans l'eau, avant de s'en servir pour discipliner la masse capricieuse, puis avec des gestes rapides et précis, acquis au fil de siècles de pratique, il entreprit de les lui tresser.

Rosanna, les yeux fermés, savourait les petits tiraillements délicats sur son crâne. Autant le démêlage avait été une torture pour elle, autant elle avait toujours adoré se faire coiffer. Enfant, elle passait des heures à s'inventer des coiffures délirantes en compagnie de sa petite sœur, et n'avait jamais loupé une occasion de demander à sa mère de les lui tresser.

Markus était habile, et elle devinait à ses gestes, qu'il connaissait des tressages dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un petit soupir satisfait, il lui annonçait qu'il avait terminé.

En découvrant son reflet dans le lagon, elle eut le souffle coupé. Markus avait ramené ses cheveux en une longue natte, elle-même composée de plusieurs tresses qui formaient un motif incroyablement complexe. Le tout lui évoquait une coiffure viking, mélangée à du tressage africain.

« J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose qui te ressemble, mais si ça ne te plaît pas, je peux le défaire. » murmura l'alien.

« Markus, c'est magnifique ! Comment as-tu pu faire quelque chose d'aussi complexe, et de beau, aussi vite, et avec _mes_ cheveux, qui sont impossibles à coiffer ? » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Tes cheveux ne sont pas du tout difficiles à coiffer, ils sont plus épais et bien moins glissants que les miens. »

« D'accord, comment puis-je être si nulle en coiffure ? En tout cas, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tâtant sa tête, et arrachant un immense sourire heureux au _wraith_.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il, rayonnant.

« Me faire tripoter la tête, et finir avec des coiffures de princesse guerrière ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est un rêve de gamine pour moi ! »

« Tu es une reine guerrière » gronda-t-il, soudain très sérieux.

La jeune femme se releva en rougissant.

« Reine de quoi, je ne sais pas, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ressemble à Cendrillon avec ces fringues. » maugréa-t-elle en agitant avec dépit sa blouse.

Markus se redressa en souriant, rangeant la brosse dans sa sacoche avant d'aller ramasser le sac qui contenait le reste de leurs affaires.

Rosanna resta immobile, perdue dans ses pensées, fixant son reflet sans le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle doucement par le lien.

 _La planète qu'il avait choisie était un monde forestier paisible, qui abritait un bourg médiéval florissant, où il savait le commerce humain prospère._

 _Il laissa Rosanna s'approcher seule des remparts, l'observant des bois, présence invisible mais attentive._

 _La jeune femme avait exigé qu'il lui donne le fusil_ wraith _, dont aucun d'eux ne tenait à faire usage, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide._

 _Il l'avait vue discuter un moment avec les gardes de la porte, puis elle était entrée, disparaissant de son champ de vision._

Rosanna observa le petit bourg, foisonnant de vie, ses habitants se pressant à leurs tâches quotidiennes dans un joyeux tapage. Elle en eut le tournis. Ils étaient les premiers humains qu'elle revoyait depuis des semaines, et les premiers gens paisibles et heureux qu'elle voyait depuis son départ d'atlantis.

Une pulsion la poussa à faire demi-tour et à rejoindre le calme de la forêt et la compagnie rassurante du _wraith_ , mais raffermissant la poigne sur l'arme qu'elle tenait emballée dans le sac de toile, elle se força à avancer.

Elle n'eut aucune peine à trouver l'armurier de la bourgade. Sa boutique était petite et sombre, emplie de l'odeur de la graisse et du cuir. L'armurier était assorti à son échoppe, râblé, épais et rustre. Il l'accueillit d'un regard balayant qui s'arrêta un peu trop longtemps à son goût sur son décolleté ravagé qui commençait enfin à cicatriser.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » lâcha-t-il, avant de cracher une boulette de chique dans un seau posé sur son comptoir.

« J'ai une arme à vendre. » déclara-t-elle, sortant le fusil pour le poser sur le comptoir devant lui.

« Z'êtes qui ? » siffla le commerçant méfiant en détaillant l'arme d'un œil mauvais.

« Je suis personne, mais je suis sûre que des armes pareilles vous n'en voyez pas tous les jours. »

« P't-être ben, mais les gens comme vous, on les aime pas beaucoup par ici. Le dernier adorateur des saloperies vertes qui est venu, il a fini cloué sur la porte du vieux Machan. »

Rosanna eut un petit rire dédaigneux.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je suis une adoratrice des _wraiths_ ? Vous trouvez que j'en ai l'air ? Et surtout, vous croyez que des _wraiths_ donneraient à un de leurs esclaves une de leurs puissantes armes pour qu'il aille la vendre ? Je vais vous dire, le _wraith_ à qui appartenait cette arme est à présent mort, et bien mort. Alors soit vous m'achetez cette arme, soit je m'en vais, et vous loupez une occasion en or... » lâcha-t-elle, laissant l'homme parvenir à ses propres conclusions.

Après une brève réflexion, le commerçant capitula.

« Très bien, mais je ne vous en donnerais que cinquante _ritos_ , si on découvre que j'ai une telle arme en ma possession je pourrais avoir de très gros problèmes. » lâcha-t-il.

L'artiste, pas dupe, se doutait qu'il avait déjà un acheteur en tête, et qu'il comptait la lui vendre bien plus cher, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à marchander, et ayant entendu sur le marché qu'une miche de pain ne coûtait qu'un _ritos_ , elle accepta.

L'homme lui remit l'argent dans un petit sac de toile, et elle quitta la boutique sans traîner, pressée de s'éloigner du grossier personnage.

Elle s'arrêta d'abord dans une taverne, savourant son premier repas chaud en deux mois, se régalant du ragoût un peu trop cuit accompagné de ses légumes du jardin, puis rassasiée, elle partit en quête de l'artisan qui saurait réaliser le travail particulier qu'elle voulait. Elle se fit ensuite un devoir de se trouver de nouveaux vêtements, d'indispensables accessoires et de la nourriture pour quelques jours, puis avec les quelques ritos restants, elle acheta quelques babioles et friandises, l'argent local risquant de se révéler inutile hors de la planète.

Ses courses terminées, elle quitta la bourgade, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, inondant le sous-bois de lumière.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à marcher sur le sentier forestier avant que Markus se matérialise à ses côtés, silencieux comme une ombre.

« Tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais ? » demanda-t-il, la détaillant.

« Presque tout, en tout cas, j'ai des vivres pour quelques jours, du savon, une gamelle de métal pour la cuisson, un genre de thé, et surtout des vêtements à ma taille ! » dit-elle désignant sa nouvelle tenue.

Elle s'était choisie une blouse d'un rouge passé, un solide pantalon de toile marron, d'épaisses bottes de cuir brun, plus adaptées à de longues marches que les fines bottines d'adorateur qu'elle avait depuis des semaines, et enfin un sac en bandoulière - lui aussi de cuir - en remplacement du vieux sac de jute qu'ils avaient utilisé jusque là.

Elle en sortit d'ailleurs un second sac, qu'elle tendit au traqueur.

«Et celui-là, il est pour toi. Avec les nouvelles cordes pour ton arc et les quatre mètres de cordon de cuir que tu m'as demandé, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire avec. » lui dit-elle alors qu'il examinait le sac.

« Rosanna, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sac, j'ai déjà mes sacoches et mes poches ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une chemise tienne dans tes poches. » répliqua-t-elle, lui reprenant le sac des mains pour en sortir une grande blouse de lin noire.

« Je n'ai pas non plus besoin d'une chemise ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Si, tu en as besoin, comme ça, tu pourras te changer la prochaine fois que tu te laves. Il y a aussi un pantalon en tissu. Il t'ira très bien le temps que tes autres vêtements sèchent. » asséna-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de tout ça en six siècles de traque. » soupira-t-il.

« Mais tu n'avais personne pour t'accompagner, et j'ai beau apprécier ton odeur, quand tu sens la vieille charogne moisie, je n'apprécie pas du tout, même si toi tu sembles adorer être couvert de sang séché. » grommela l'artiste.

« Je n'aime pas être sale, mais je m'en accommode très bien quand c'est nécessaire. » protesta l'alien.

« Markus, justement, avec ça, ce ne sera plus nécessaire ! Ça ne vaut pas Atlantis, son stock infini d'uniformes et ses douches, mais au moins on a de quoi se laver, faire des lessives et être au propre. D'ailleurs si tu peux nous emmener sur une planète avec une rivière pas trop profonde, j'aimerais faire un brin de toilette bien comme il faut. » demanda-t-elle en désignant le DHD.

(1) Chapitre 6, arc 1 soit il y a 80 chapitres !


	17. Chapitre 16

Elle soupira, se redressant, essuyant la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Milena venait de finir les dernières modifications sur la _Fireblade_.

Elle avait ramené la bécane sur Atlantis pour la confier au Dr Gomez, qui avait remplacé le moteur à explosion par un moteur à naqahdah, ravi de pouvoir enfin tester ses réacteurs révolutionnaires sur un véritable véhicule. Lorsqu'elle l'avait récupérée quelques jours plus tard, elle avait entrepris d'y monter deux tiges d'acier multi-fonction qui lui permettraient d'attacher du matériel dessus, des fontes de selles, voir même d'y atteler une petit remorque.

Enfin, petit ajout personnel, un holster sur le réservoir, à portée de main, et des renforts sur les essieux, en prévision de l'absence de route sur certaines planètes.

Elle contempla son nouveau véhicule. La moto intégralement noire, au profil racé, brillait sous le soleil de l'après-midi. Elle était stable, rapide et, avec son nouveau moteur, totalement indépendante et presque silencieuse. Miléna sourit, fière d'elle.

« Elle est belle... » fit remarquer Tom, qui l'observait avec fascination depuis plus d'une heure.

« Elle est magnifique, Tom. Mon père serait fier de voir ce que j'ai fait de sa moto... Je vais aller la tester, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

«Tu es d'accord ? » demanda-t-il, n'osant y croire.

« Oui, allez viens. Assied-toi ici. Voilà, comme ça, et mets tes bras autour de ma taille, comme ça. Tu te tiens bien, et tu ne lâches surtout pas, d'accord ? » expliqua-t-elle en l'installant avant de démarrer.

Le moteur à naqahdah ne produisait quasi aucune vibration, ni le vrombissement caractéristique, mais elle sentit la moto bondir en avant, tirée par les quelques deux cents chevaux du moteur.

Elle roula d'abord doucement jusqu'à la limite du bouclier protecteur, puis une fois sortie, elle accéléra sur la longue ligne droite jusqu'à la Porte. La mince route de terre était inégale, mais la _Fireblade_ semblait survoler le sol, glissant dans un nuage de poussières.

La guerrière sentit tout d'abord la peur de l'enfant, puis galvanisé par la vitesse et le vent qui les fouettait, elle sentit sa joie sauvage de filer à toute vitesse dans la plaine.

Elle-même se sentait invincible, ainsi sous le soleil d'une autre galaxie. Elle hurla de bonheur, un poing brandi vers le ciel, tandis que Tom, heureux, laissait éclater sa joie dans un rugissement de lionceau conquérant.

Plutôt que de s'arrêter à la Porte, elle contourna largement le grand anneau de pierre et poursuivit sa route dans la vaste prairie, filant entre les collines et les bosquets. Elle roula pendant presque deux heures, avant que la soif et la chaleur ne la poussent à s'arrêter au bord d'une rivière.

Elle se mouillait le visage et les bras pour se rafraîchir lorsque Tom, la tirant par la manche, lui montra quelque chose du doigt. Tout d'abord elle ne vit rien que le bosquet tout proche, avec derrière le moutonnement des collines, puis elle distingua, presque invisible sur le bleu éclatant du ciel, le fin filet de fumée.

Milena observait le petit village qui s'étalait en contrebas de la colline.

Une trentaine de maisons, entourées de champs et de pâturages, somnolaient sous le soleil de l'après-midi.

« Tom, descends et cache-toi dans l'herbe à côté de cet arbre mort. Surtout ne te montres à personne, et attends mon retour. » ordonna-t-elle à l'enfant, qui se tapit dans les graminées sans discuter.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que personne ne risquait de le découvrir, elle roula doucement en direction du village. Les paysans dans leurs champs la regardèrent passer avec des yeux ronds, puis alors qu'elle se garait sur la petite place du village, un homme s'approcha d'elle, l'air méfiant.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? » demanda-t-il en observant la moto, de laquelle la soldate n'était pas descendue, prête à fuir en cas de problèmes.

« Je suis une voyageuse. J'explorais ce monde lorsque j'ai vu la fumée de vos feux, je suis donc venue voir » répondit-elle d'un ton calme et posé.

« Vous êtes venue par le Cercle des Ancêtres ? » demanda l'homme toujours méfiant alors que des villageois s'approchaient.

« Oui » mentit-elle à moitié.

« Le Cercle est à une semaine de marche d'ici, personne ne vient jamais nous voir à part les _wraiths_ » gronda l'homme toujours méfiant.

« J'ai un véhicule très rapide, ce n'est qu'à quelques heures d'ici pour moi, et je suis de bien meilleure compagnie que les _wraiths_ , croyez-moi. » dit-elle en tapotant sa moto de la main.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda une femme qui écoutait depuis le début.

« Faire connaissance, pourquoi pas faire un peu de commerce... »

« Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut ici » grogna l'homme hargneux.

« Pourtant, j'ai remarqué que certains de vos outils sont en pierre, alors que visiblement vous maîtrisez le métal. Cela signifie que le fer et l'acier sont rares ici. Je connais des mondes où ils abondent, mais où la terre est inculte. Je pourrais, avec ma moto, servir d'intermédiaire pour vous, en échange de quelques sac de nourritures par exemple » proposa-t-elle.

Se faire passer pour une négociante et intermédiaire serait pour elle un excellent moyen de se promener de monde en monde, en se renseignant sans éveiller de soupçons. Et à contrecœur, elle devait reconnaître que leur petite ferme ne serait pas encore en mesure de les nourrir totalement cette année-là.

L'homme la fixait, les bras croisés, mais la femme lui avait saisit le bras en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, tandis qu'une onde semblait secouer la petite foule qui s'était assemblée autour d'elle.

« Vous pourriez vraiment nous ramener du métal ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« Connaissez-vous des gens qui vendent de la laine ? »

« Et des graines de filma ? »

Les questions fusaient, alors que l'impromptue visite ouvrait des possibilités inédites aux villageois.

Milena tenta de répondre à tous de son mieux, puis lorsque les questions se tarirent, elle se tourna vers le chef du village, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'homme la fixa encore un moment, grincheux, puis d'un geste de la main capitula, avant de partir s'enfermer chez lui en claquant la porte.

Aussitôt les gens se précipitèrent vers elle, chacun voulant passer une commande.

Elle dût faire des choix, et refuser passablement de demandes, promettant de revenir très vite.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le village, c'est avec quatre gros sacs de graines solidement attachés sur les côtés de la moto et deux besaces remplies de fruits secs sur le dos, à troquer en échange de métal et de laine.

Après un dernier signe de la main, elle s'éloigna, s'arrêtant de l'autre côté de la colline pour récupérer le _wraith_ qui l'avait patiemment attendue, et qui la pressait maintenant de questions.

Elle y répondit rapidement, lui confiant une besace, puis se remit en route, alors que le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon.

« Jin'shi s'inquiétait qu'on ne revienne pas, je lui ai dit que tu étais dans un village et que tout allait bien. » hurla l'enfant pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

« Merci, Tom, tu as très bien fait. » répondit la guerrière, honteuse de n'avoir pas pensé à prévenir son amie.

Il leur fallut presque trois heures pour revenir, le chargement rendant la moto moins stable et beaucoup moins aérodynamique. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Milena se gara enfin sous le petit appentis qui lui servait de garage.

Jin'shi, qui les attendait sous le grand arbre, s'était approchée dès qu'elle les avait vus, et après avoir serré Tom dans ses longs bras, elle avait tendu les mains, exigeant un contact télépathique.

« Milena, j'étais très inquiète ! Tu sais que je n'apprécie pas du tout que tu grimpes sur cette maudite machine, mais que tu y fasses monter Tom, c'est de la folie, vous auriez pu vous tuer ! Et vous avez disparu pendant des heures ! » s'exclama l'Irän, tandis que des vagues de colère, d'inquiétude et de soulagement venaient s'échouer sur la conscience de l'humaine,

« Je te demande pardon, Jin'shi, c'était irresponsable de ma part de ne pas t'avoir prévenue. Je me suis laissée griser par la vitesse, et le petit tour d'essai s'est transformé en une vraie randonnée. Mais tu aurais vu Tom, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux ! Et je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi en phase avec l'univers depuis bien longtemps ! » répondit Milena alors qu'elle oscillait entre le remord et la joie exaltée.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais votre goût pour les dangereuses machines filant à toute allure, mais je t'en supplie, la prochaine fois, ne disparaissez pas sans me prévenir ! »

« Promis, croix de bois, croix de fer... » déclama la terrienne avant de se rendre compte que son serment ne devait avoir aucun sens pour l'alien.

« Maintenant, explique-moi ce que c'est que tout ça ! » exigea Jin'shi, pas rancunière.

Milena lui raconta les événements de l'après-midi, accompagnée de Tom, qui ne cessait de lui montrer des flashs des instants de pur bonheur qu'il avait vécu.

L'Irän fut d'accord avec l'humaine sur le projet de servir d'intermédiaire, à la fois pour leur permettre de passer l'hiver tranquillement sans dépendre d'Atlantis, ainsi que pour la récolte d'informations.

Elle proposa aussi à la guerrière que cette dernière l'accompagne lors que sa prochaine visite sur quelques mondes alliés des Iräns afin qu'elle y tisse des liens commerciaux d'humain à humain.


	18. Chapitre 17

Trois jours après la découverte de leurs très lointains voisins, Milena accompagna Jin'shi sur une planète alliée, peuplée de braves gens, dont plusieurs familles étaient donneuses d'énergie depuis des générations.

Elles partirent, après avoir promis au petit _wraith_ d'être de retour dans l'après-midi et de lui avoir confié une longue liste de tâches pour le tenir occupé, la femme juchée sur sa moto chargée et l'Irän, une sorte de gigantesque fonte de selle attachée sur l'abdomen, elle aussi remplie de marchandises à troquer.

Milena pensait devoir rouler presque au pas pour ne pas distancer l'alien, mais une fois qu'elles furent sorties du périmètre protégé, l'Irän allongea ses foulées, ses longues pattes filiformes cliquetant sur les pierres du chemin, jusqu'à ce que le compteur de la moto, que la guerrière maintenait à la même hauteur, affiche près de huitante(1) kilomètres par heure.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la Porte quelques minutes plus tard, elle ne résista pas à la curiosité et établit un contact avec l'alien.

« Comment peux-tu te déplacer aussi vite ? » demanda-t-elle estomaquée.

« Ce n'était pas ma vitesse maximale, mais une allure que je peux maintenir durant plusieurs heures. S'il s'agit de bondir en avant ou de sprinter sur une très courte distance, je peux me déplacer deux fois plus rapidement, et je ne suis pas des plus rapides pour un Irän. » expliqua Jin'shi.

« Je trouvais que les _wraiths_ étaient incroyablement rapides et puissants, mais après avoir passé un peu de temps avec toi, je me rend compte qu'il y a des êtres bien plus puissants dans cette galaxie... et, heureusement pour nous faibles humains, bienveillants ! »

« Nous n'avons jamais été des conquérants, notre nature n'est fondamentalement pas belliqueuse, mais cela n'a jamais empêché les _wraiths_ de nous craindre plus que tout, pour cette puissance qu'ils nous envient. »

« C'est pour ça que Tom t'a appelée... _hiiigthaghan_ ? » demanda Milena se souvenant de la rencontre des deux aliens.

« Oui, c'est un terme très injurieux pour nos deux peuples. Il n'existe pas vraiment de mot pour le traduire, mais il transmet l'idée d'une créature dénuée d'intelligence, d'âme, seulement gouvernée par sa force brute et sa faim. C'est aussi le nom que les _wraiths_ donnent à notre race toute entière. »

« Pourtant je trouve que cette définition s'applique mieux à eux qu'à vous... »

« En un sens, oui, mais les _wraiths_ ont développé tout un monde de technologie, que nous n'avons pas... » fit remarquer Jin'shi, jouant l'avocat du diable.

« Technologie et culture ne sont pas synonymes. Les Iräns ont une culture très complexe, pleine de sens et de traditions, vous n'êtes certainement pas moins raffinés que les _wraiths_ ! Je dirais même le contraire » s'enflamma la femme.

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mais je me permets d'émettre quelques doutes sur cette affirmation, nous sommes à la fois diamétralement différents, et très semblables. Ton amie, Mme Gady, m'a ainsi parlé des vêtements chez les _wraiths_. Tout est pensé, réfléchi selon le rang social, la fonction et l'esthétique, comme parmi les miens. Mes seuls contacts avec cette race se réduisent à Tom, qui n'a pas eu le temps d'apprendre toutes les subtilités des siens, et pourtant, il m'a déjà montré tant de choses... Milena, leur peuple est dur, cruel et brutal, mais c'est le résultat de millénaires de guerres, de traditions néfastes et d'entropie. Les _wraiths_ ne sont pas plus mauvais par nature que les Iräns ou les humains ne le sont. Dans chacune de nos races, il y a des monstres, et des êtres bons. »

« Les proportions changent tout de même grandement d'une race à l'autre... » fit remarquer la femme. « Et ils sont aussi vos ennemis, vous ne devriez pas les défendre ainsi ! » s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée.

« Milena, j'aimerais tant t'expliquer. Vous autres humains, avec cette folie grandiose qui vous caractérise, avez entrouvert une porte ! Cette voie nouvelle nous promet à tous un avenir différent, loin de l'hégémonie cruelle des reines _wraiths_ ! Vous ne le voyez pas encore, du haut de vos quelques décennies, mais je vois par les yeux de la mémoire de mon peuple, de celle des générations d' _Ysthar_ humains qui nous ont offert leurs forces vitales et leurs mémoires. Je vois des possibilités dont aucun être de cette galaxie n'a osé rêver avant que vous ne veniez de cet autre monde lointain.

Nous ne sommes qu'à l'orée de ce long chemin. Des milliers de vies s'éteindront encore sous les _schiithars_ affamés de _wraiths_ , des milliers naîtront sous leur joug implacable, et pourtant, j'en ai la conviction, ce que nous faisons aujourd'hui, ici, changera le cours du destin. Des millions de destins changerons, des millions de vies, aussi éphémères que la vôtre, ou aussi immortelles que celle de Tom. Il n'est plus question d'ami ou d'ennemi, il est question du choix de chacun, en son âme et conscience. »

« De choix ? » demanda la soldate, un peu sonnée.

« Tu as déjà choisi, en faisant un premier pas sur cette voie lumineuse. Choisir la paix, l'amour et la compréhension au-delà de la haine, de la rancœur et de la colère, était la chose la plus dure que tu puisses faire. Extraordinaires humains ! Regardez-vous, deux petites femmes, si jeunes, si faibles, et pourtant plus puissantes que les plus grands immortels ! Milena, toi et Rosanna avez déjà changé tant de destinées ! Tom, Markus, moi et tant d'autres dont j'ignore l'existence. Et nous ne sommes que les premiers ! Vous avez mis en branle quelque chose qui vous dépasse, qui nous dépasse tous ! J'aimerais tant t'expliquer ! » déclara l'Irän avec ferveur.

La femme eut un petit rire.

«Tu parle de choses que je n'appréhende qu'à peine, et pourtant, ce discours, c'est la troisième fois que je l'entends. Je commence à penser qu'il doit y avoir du vrai dedans. » murmura-t-elle.

« Qui te l'a dit ? » demanda l'Irän avec curiosité.

« Rosanna, en me parlant de Markus, puis plus tard Markus, à propos de Rosanna. Je ne doute pas qu'ils sont des pionniers, mais moi ? »

« Ne doute pas de toi ! Jamais, puissante humaine ! Retrouve-les, et ils te le diront eux-mêmes ! » ordonna l'alien, rompant le contact pour composer le code.

(1) Quatre-vingt, pour les français.


	19. Chapitre 18

**_Les chapitres 18 et 19 sont un peu spéciaux, puisqu'ils racontent le même événement vu par Markus, puis par Rosanna. Ce moment clé méritait à mon sens que je m'y attarde un peu._**

 ** _Ils sont donc à lire comme un seul élément._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _Il les avait conduit sur un monde calme, majoritairement composé d'un gigantesque océan d'eau douce, seulement parsemé de quelques îlots verdoyants._

 _Son humaine s'était aussitôt emparée du gros pain de savon blanc dont elle venait de faire l'acquisition, puis retirant ses bottes et relevant son pantalon au-dessus de ses genoux, elle avait entrepris de laver à grande eau les vêtements de forestier qu'elle avait conservés. Une fois satisfaite, elle les avait étendus sur les branches basses d'un arbre voisin pour qu'ils sèchent dans la brise, puis elle s'était tournée vers lui._

 _« Donne-moi tes habits, je vais les laver » avait-elle exigé._

 _Il n'avait aucune envie de se déshabiller à nouveau, et encore moins de se relaver, mais une lueur dans ses yeux le dissuada de protester._

 _Elle resta plantée devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ait donné tout ses vêtements à l'exception de son caleçon, puis en échange lui donna un morceau de savon qu'elle avait détaché du pain, et s'éloigna récurer ses vêtements._

 _Il la fixait, immobile sous le soleil cuisant qui maltraitait sa peau pâle, un tiraillement désagréable au creux de l'estomac._

 _La voir ainsi frotter énergiquement sa tunique le dérangeait profondément. Les tâches ingrates telles que la lessive ou le nettoyage étaient toujours confiées, soit aux enfants, soit aux adorateurs, car jugées indignes d'un_ wraith _adulte. Il l'avait toujours considérée comme son égale, et la voir ainsi s'adonner à une charge humiliante, pour son service, le mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _« Si tu n'aimes pas me voir laver tes affaires, viens le faire toi-même, patate ! » intervint-elle amusée dans son esprit._

 _« Je ne sais pas comment faire. »_

 _« Je vais te montrer, ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! » répondit-elle alors qu'il s'approchait._

 _Le travail n'était pas très agréable, mais il n'y avait rien de bien complexe dans le lavage du linge._

 _À deux, ils eurent vite fait de remettre ses vêtements en état._

 _Alors qu'ils séchaient sur leur branche, il vit avec surprise Rosanna qui était sortie de l'eau, retirer ses vêtements et les poser sur son sac._

 _« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, fasciné._

 _« Je me déshabille, pour aller me laver les cheveux comme il faut, et nager un peu, cette plage est trop magnifique pour louper une telle occasion. » répondit-elle._

 _Il la fixait toujours, ébahi._

 _« J'ai une tache ? » demanda l'humaine, se contorsionnant pour s'observer._

 _« Non, mais où as-tu trouvé ça ? » avait-il demandé, désignant l'ensemble de lingerie d'un noir brillant qu'elle portait - une sorte de shorty assorti à une brassière parfaitement ajustée, fermée par un laçage._

 _La jeune femme rougit._

 _« Il y a quelques semaines, quand tu as récupéré ton arc... Si j'ai mis autant de temps pour te rejoindre, c'est parce que je n'ai pas fait que ramener le corps de l'alpha... J'ai aussi récupéré deux trois trucs sur les autres cadavres. Je n'ai eu qu'à apporter le tissu à un tailleur pour qu'il me fasse ça... » murmura-t-elle, cramoisie._

 _Il éclata de rire. Son extraordinaire humaine, parmi toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait voler sur un_ wraith _, avait choisi de leur voler leurs sous-vêtements ! Et avec le génie qui la caractérisait, elle les avait fait siens, d'une manière - il devait l'avouer - absolument ravissante._

 _« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » s'insurgea-t-elle alors qu'il riait toujours._

 _« Ma lumineuse humaine ! Je ne me moque pas de toi. Ton ingéniosité, et ton manque total de vergogne m'émerveilleront toujours ! » avait-il hoqueté, hilare._

 _Elle l'avait fixé un instant avec une moue réprobatrice, puis avec un grognement de défi, elle s'était jetée sur lui, le faisant basculer dans les vagues tranquilles._

 _Leurs semaines d'entraînement au combat aquatique lui revinrent en mémoire, souvenir d'un temps lointain. C'était à peine quelques mois auparavant, et pourtant, il lui sembla qu'un siècle séparait ces instants précieux._

 _Avec agilité, elle l'avait traîné dans l'eau un peu plus profonde, afin de profiter de l'avantage que lui offrait l'élément liquide, avant de tenter de le faire à nouveau basculer dans l'eau en riant. Il ne tenta pas de résister à son assaut, se laissant tomber en arrière. La jeune femme, surprise par son manque de résistance, fut emportée par son élan. Il profita de son déséquilibre pour la ceinturer et d'un coup de rein, l'enfoncer dans l'eau._

 _Elle se tortillait avec agilité, se servant des clés qu'il lui avait enseignées pour se dégager. D'une dernière ondulation, elle se dégagea et disparut en un instant dans le bleu profond de l'océan._

 _Elle voulait jouer à ça ! Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément d'un grand prédateur comme lui !_

 _Il remonta à la surface, prit une goulée d'air et replongea, se laissant couler jusqu'au sol sablonneux à deux mètres de fond, s'installant en tailleur, laissant le courant le bercer dans un état de semi-stase._

 _Une minute passa, et il sentit l'appel de son humaine par le lien. Une autre minute s'écoula, et soudain, elle était là, devant lui, l'air inquiète. Il ne broncha pas, savourant sa victoire prochaine._

 _Alors qu'elle s'approchait encore plus, pour le secouer, il bondit en avant, la ceinturant._

 _Sous la surprise, elle oublia de retenir son souffle, aussi ne la retint-il qu'un instant avant de la laisser filer vers la surface._

 _« Markus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » protesta-t-elle par le lien alors qu'il la rejoignait._

 _« J'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu pour tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre ces derniers temps ! » protesta-t-il, faussement offusqué._

 _D'un geste expert du bras, elle lui envoya une giclée d'eau en plein visage._

 _Il répliqua, et cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux vautrés sur le sable de la plage, à moitié noyés par leurs jeux._

 _Son humaine rit d'un rire léger, cristallin et joyeux qui alluma des éclairs de bonheur dans son cœur._

 _« On est ridicules. Regarde-nous, deux fugitifs traqués dans toute la galaxie, à jouer comme des adolescents. J'ai presque trente ans, et toi tu as plus de sept siècles, et à nous voir, on pourrait croire qu'on a quinze ans. » murmura-t-elle._

 _« Est-ce mal ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe._

 _Ce bonheur était-il mal placé, indésirable ? Ils avaient tant souffert depuis des mois, en quoi ces instants n'étaient-ils pas légitimes ?_

 _« Non, il n'y a rien de mal. C'est juste que... Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendrait de gens comme nous. » bafouilla-t-elle._

 _Il se redressa pour la fixer, pensif._

 _« Rosanna, qui est ce « on » dont tu ne cesse de parler ? Il n'y a personne ici à part nous. »_

 _Elle le regarda avec surprise._

 _« As-tu porté attention à ce que les gens pensaient quand tu venais me voir dans la cellule sur Atlantis, ou quand tu passais des heures avec moi à discuter ? As-tu porté attention aux murmures et aux regards dans les couloirs ? T'es-tu préoccupée de ce que les autres pensaient sur la ruche, alors que tu prenais soin de moi ?» demanda-t-il, avec douceur._

 _Elle le fixait, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur._

 _« Tu avais remarqué ?! » bafouilla-t-elle._

 _« Rosanna, je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle, bien entendu que j'ai remarqué ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela importait pour moi ! Sur Atlantis, j'ai obtenu plus de reconnaissance et de respect que jamais au cours de ma vie, alors ce n'est pas quelques insignifiants humains et leur avis qui vont m'empêcher d'en profiter. » gronda-t-il avec dédain._

 _Elle le regardait à présent avec son sourire si doux, si chaud._

 _« Tu ne m'as pas répondu »_

 _« Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention... Ton... Ton amitié importait plus. » lâcha-t-elle au bout de longs instants, fixant un minuscule crabe sur le sable._

 _Ce mélange extraordinaire de douceur, de gentillesse et de fragilité, allié à une volonté de fer, un courage à toute épreuve et une force rare, voilà sa précieuse humaine ! Touchante et terrifiante !_

 _Son instinct le poussait à la protéger, au mépris de sa propre existence, et pourtant c'est avec une fierté immense qu'il se battait à ses côtés, et avec plaisir qu'il se confiait à elle, lui dévoilant ses faiblesses._

 _« Merci, Rosanna » murmura-t-il par le lien._

 _Elle lui répondit par une vague chatoyante de joie, de bonheur et de complicité, milles éclats vivants d'émotions qu'ils partageaient sans limites._


	20. Chapitre 19

Markus l'avait emmenée sur une planète paradisiaque qui lui évoqua les Caraïbes, l'eau salée en moins. Elle avait aussitôt entrepris de laver ses affaires, pressée de se débarrasser du relent de maladie qui flottait encore dessus, dernière trace de son addiction à l'enzyme, en dehors des cicatrices qui resteraient sans doute gravées à jamais dans sa chair.

Markus n'avait pas bougé, l'observant avec curiosité de son étrange regard, qui la perturbait toujours autant que le premier jour.

Se blindant mentalement, elle était venue réclamer ses vêtements, à présent convaincue qu'il n'allait pas les laver de lui-même.

Il l'avait regardée de longs instants, vaguement défiant, puis une expression fugace était passée dans ses yeux et il s'était déshabillé.

Elle l'avait fixé, récupérant ses vêtements un à un, alors que l'artiste en elle se damnait de n'avoir pas le moindre bout de papier pour dessiner. Elle connaissait chacun des traits de son visage, chaque infime variation de ses mains pour les avoir croqués des centaines de fois, elle connaissait sa gestuelle par cœur, devinant son humeur à la subtile position de ses épaules, ou à un léger changement dans sa démarche. Et pourtant, l'alien la fascinait toujours autant. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demander de poser nu ou presque pour elle, et pourtant depuis le premier jour, elle en rêvait.

Elle avait observé sa musculature, subtilement différente de celle des humains, plus fine et plus puissante, la ligne hérissée de ses vertèbres saillantes dans son dos, les milliers de détails qui le rendaient unique et reconnaissable, même parmi les siens.

Elle était parfaitement consciente que la perte de sa sublime chevelure l'avait lourdement atteint dans son ego, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver toujours aussi mortellement beau et fascinant.

Pour couper court à ses pensées qui s'emballaient de plus en plus, elle lui avait fourré un morceau de savon dans la main avant de s'éloigner pour se concentrer sur sa lessive.

Alors qu'elle s'escrimait sur le pantalon encroûté de terre et d'autres substances inconnues, elle sentit des vaguelettes de gêne affleurer son esprit. Avec surprise, remontant le fil d'émotion, elle s'aperçut que le _wraith_ était gêné de la laisser laver ses vêtements. Il jugeait ce travaille indigne d'elle ! Elle fut touchée par le profond respect qu'il lui portait, la jugeant son égal.

« Si tu n'aimes pas me voir laver tes affaires, viens le faire toi-même, patate ! » lui lança-t-elle, amusée de la maladresse naïve avec lequel il gérait ses sentiments.

«Je ne sais pas comment faire. » lui répondit-il piteux.

« Je vais te montrer, ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! » le rassura-t-elle alors qu'il s'approchait.

Markus attentif, observa ses gestes, et entreprit avec application de nettoyer ses vêtements, si bien qu'en quelques minutes à peine, ils eurent fini.

Rosanna avait espéré un peu d'intimité, mais à moins qu'elle ne demande à Markus - toujours en caleçon - de s'éloigner, ce qu'elle ne sentait pas le courage de faire après l'avoir forcé à se déshabiller, c'était peine perdue.

Songeant qu'il l'avait souvent vue en maillot de bain et que cela ne changerait guère, elle se déshabilla, posant ses habits sur son sac pour qu'ils ne soient pas pleins de sable.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il, fasciné, alors qu'elle dégrafait sa ceinture.

« Je me déshabille, pour aller me laver les cheveux comme il faut, et nager un peu, cette plage est trop magnifique pour louper une telle occasion. » expliqua-t-elle, priant pour qu'il cesse de la dévorer du regard, en vain.

« J'ai une tache ? » demanda l'artiste en désespoir de cause.

« Non, mais où as-tu trouvé ça ? » avait alors demandé le _wraith_ en désignant ses nouveaux sous-vêtements.

Rosanna sentit ses joues s'enflammer, regrettant soudain de s'être dévêtue alors qu'il détaillait sans scrupule sa lingerie.

« Il y a quelques semaines, quand tu as récupéré ton arc... Si j'ai mis autant de temps pour te rejoindre, c'est parce que je n'ai pas fait que ramener le corps de l'alpha... J'ai aussi récupéré deux trois trucs sur les autres cadavres. Je n'ai eu qu'à apporter le tissu à un tailleur pour qu'il me fasse ça... » bafouilla-t-elle, morte de honte.

À sa grande surprise, Markus avait éclaté d'un grand rire rauque.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » s'était-elle alors insurgée, tandis qu'il se tenait les côtes.

« Ma lumineuse humaine ! Je ne me moque pas de toi. Ton ingéniosité, et ton manque total de vergogne m'émerveilleront toujours ! » avait-il hoqueté, hilare.

Ainsi, il se riait d'elle, parce qu'elle avait volé leur slip à quatre drones pour se faire fabriquer cet ensemble, le tissu doux et résistant de leurs sous-vêtements lui ayant tapé dans l'œil dès qu'elle l'avait découvert dans la salle des artefacts 4 ! Il pouvait bien continuer à rire, il n'avait jamais renoncé à ses caleçons, lui !

Elle se jeta sur lui, avec la ferme intention de lui faire boire la tasse, le faisant basculer dans les vagues. Consciente que la force de Markus ne jouait pas du tout en sa faveur dans cinquante centimètres d'eau, elle avait profité que le _wraith_ tentait encore de se relever pour l'entraîner dans l'eau plus profonde.

Dès qu'il eut repris pied dans l'eau qui lui arrivait à présent aux épaules, elle avait bondi sur lui, pour le faire à nouveau basculer, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore repris son souffle.

Il l'avait prise par surprise en se laissant emporter, n'opposant aucune résistance, avant de la ceinturer avec force pour l'emporter vers le fond avec lui.

Un instant, la panique la saisit, alors que dans un flash, le dernier _wraith_ qui l'avait saisie ainsi sur la ruche, pour tenter de la broyer dans son étreinte lui revenait, avant d'être balayé par le bonheur joueur de Markus qui était simplement heureux de ce combat amical et impromptu.

Elle se tortilla, se remémorant les clés que le _wraith_ lui avait enseignées pour se libérer, avant de filer d'un crawl rapide hors de sa portée.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, la jeune femme s'était arrêtée, nageant sur place, cherchant des yeux son ami, qui ne reparaissait pas. Inquiète, elle tendit son esprit par le lien, pour ne sentir que la joie rayonnante du _wraith_. Elle était donc revenue en arrière, à sa recherche, pour le trouver assis au fond de l'eau, l'air paisible, immobile, ses courts cheveux ondulant comme des algues dans le courant.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, elle avait tendu un bras dans sa direction. L'alien bondit alors, la saisissant à une vitesse fulgurante. Une fois encore, une panique viscérale la saisit durant un bref instant, lui faisant perdre son souffle, avant qu'il ne la relâche avec douceur, la rejoignant à la surface.

« Markus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » protesta-t-elle mentalement.

« J'ai bien le droit de me venger un peu pour tout ce que tu m'as fait vivre ces derniers temps ! » répondit-il, faussement offusqué.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir peur de lui, qui avait veillé sur elle jour après jour, malgré toutes les atrocités qu'elle lui avait fait subir, sans lui porter aucune rancune? Elle eut envie de l'embrasser avec gratitude, mais écartant la dérangeante pensée, elle l'aspergea d'une giclée d'eau bien placée.

Avec un grondement de défi le _wraith_ répliqua, lui faisant boire la tasse, et en moins de cinq minutes, ils se traînaient tous deux hors des vagues, crachotant.

Rosanna rit, simplement de joie, comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis des mois, depuis le départ de son ami de la cité. Elle eut l'impression que des chaînes invisibles cédaient en elle.

« On est ridicules. Regarde-nous, deux fugitifs traqués dans toute la galaxie, à jouer comme des adolescents. J'ai presque trente ans, et toi tu as plus de sept siècles, et à nous voir, on pourrait croire qu'on a quinze ans. » murmura-t-elle, essuyant une larme au coin de son œil.

« Est-ce mal ? » demanda le _wraith_ , l'observant sans comprendre.

« Non, il n'y a rien de mal. C'est juste que... Ce n'est pas ce qu'on attendrait de gens comme nous. » bafouilla-t-elle, perturbée par la tournure que prenait leur discussion.

Markus s'assit, la fixant de son étrange regard.

« Rosanna, qui est ce « on » dont tu ne cesses de parler ? Il n'y a personne ici à part nous. » avait-il demandé.

La question semblait naïve, simpliste, mais Rosanna comprit instinctivement que ce n'était pas le cas. Un éclat dans les pupilles d'or de Markus le lui confirma.

« As-tu porté attention à ce que les gens pensaient quand tu venais me voir dans la cellule sur Atlantis, ou quand tu passais des heures avec moi à discuter ? As-tu porté attention aux murmures et aux regards dans les couloirs ? T'es-tu préoccupée de ce que les autres pensaient sur la ruche, alors que tu prenais soin de moi ?» poursuivit-il, avec douceur.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, atterrée qu'il ait perçu si justement ce dont elle avait tenté de le protéger.

« Tu avais remarqué ?! » bafouilla-t-elle finalement.

« Rosanna, je ne suis ni sourd ni aveugle, bien entendu que j'ai remarqué ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela importait pour moi ! Sur Atlantis, j'ai obtenu plus de reconnaissance et de respect que jamais au cours de ma vie, alors ce n'est pas quelques insignifiants humains et leur avis qui vont m'empêcher d'en profiter. » avait-il grogné avec superbe, dévoilant quelques crocs acérés dans une mimique de fauve outragé.

La jeune femme sourit avec soulagement, sentant son cœur s'apaiser. Il n'y avait prêté aucune importance. Il était là, égal à lui-même, intouché par la vile mesquinerie humaine !

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu » grogna le _wraith_ , la tirant de ses pensées.

Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Qu'elle y avait porté attention, et avait tenté de l'en protéger ? Non, elle lui aurait donné l'impression de le voir comme faible et fragile, ce qui n'était en aucune façon vrai. Qu'elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention, aurait aussi été un mensonge grossier, elle avait certes ignoré la plupart des rumeurs, mais pas toutes.

« Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention... Ton... Ton amitié importait plus. » finit-elle par lâcher, cherchant ses mots.

Markus la fixait, rayonnant d'une joie pure, si puissante qu'elle balaya tout les doutes et toutes les interrogations du cœur de la jeune femme.

« Merci, Rosanna » murmura-t-il par le lien.

Elle lui répondit par une vague chatoyante de joie, de bonheur et de complicité, milles éclats vivants d'émotions qu'ils partageaient sans limite.


	21. chapitre 20

Avec l'aide de Jin'shi, Milena eut bientôt établi un petit réseau commercial, troquant les produits agricoles du village contre divers biens sur une demi-douzaine de planètes différentes. Sur chaque transaction, elle prenait environ dix pour-cent de la marchandise en guise de paiement.

Patiemment elle mettait ce petit pécule de côté, réservant les lingots d'acier et la laine pour de futurs échanges, alors que les graines et les fruits secs étaient stockés en prévision de l'hiver.

Une fois par semaine, elle partait jusqu'au village, amenant les biens achetés durant la semaine et emportant ceux que les paysans désiraient vendre. Trois jours plus tard, elle partait en expédition sur un autre monde, afin de troquer les marchandises. À chaque fois, elle laissait traîner ses oreilles, espérant entendre une quelconque nouvelle qui lui donnerait une piste, en vain.

Tout ce qu'elle put apprendre, c'est que les _wraiths_ semblaient sur les nerfs, plus agressifs et méfiants encore que d'habitude.

Les semaines s'écoulaient, mais la guerrière ne perdait pas espoir, une certitude viscérale la poussant en avant. L'Irän l'avait soutenue et encouragée, de même que le petit _wraith_ , à qui elle s'était énormément attachée et qui ne cessait de les surprendre par ses capacités.

Tom avait appris l'anglais avec une aisance déconcertante, et en quelques mois, il le parlait couramment, le lisait de manière tout à fait convenable pour son âge, et l'écrivait passablement.

Il s'était révélé fin stratège et Milena fut bientôt incapable de le vaincre aux échecs. Il était maladivement curieux, s'intéressant à tout, posant des questions sur chaque chose, et intégrant les nouvelles données sans difficulté. Certains concepts furent très complexes à lui faire assimiler, comme l'amitié, la fraternité, ou la connivence, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de les adopter immédiatement.

Jin'shi lui apprit à contrôler ses capacités télépathiques, et il fut bientôt capable de broder des mondes merveilleux dans l'esprit de Milena sans qu'elle ne coure le moindre risque. Il commença aussi à développer les rudiments du pouvoir d'illusion de sa race, faisant apparaître de fins bancs de brume argentée qu'il faisait danser sous le grand arbre.

L'enfant était rapide, et agile, grimpeur hors-pair, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, mais piètre combattant. Il n'était pas assez agressif pour avoir le réflexe de porter des coups, se contentant durant leurs échanges amicaux d'esquiver ses attaques. Milena s'en arrangea, le sachant capable de se protéger et de fuir en cas de problèmes.

L'Irän, elle, passait des heures à lui enseigner l'agriculture, le soin aux bêtes et l'art de sélectionner les meilleures semences, Milena apprenant de son côté à Tom à préparer, conserver et cuisiner tout ce qu'ils produisaient de leurs mains. Le petit _wraith_ adorait cuisiner, inventant bien vite de nouvelles recettes, plus ou moins réussies, que Milena goûtait toujours volontiers, Jin'shi la regardant manger avec envie, incapable de partager cet aspect de la vie de l'enfant.

La guerrière dut en revanche à plusieurs reprises le faire descendre de la _Fireblade_ , qui semblait l'attirer irrésistiblement, malgré qu'elle lui eut interdit de l'approcher en dehors de sa présence.

Un soir, alors qu'elle mesurait Tom contre le linteau de la cuisine, marquant d'un coup de couteau la taille de l'enfant - qui avait pris presque dix centimètres en quelques semaines- elle entendit un grand bruit dans la cour, puis vit Jin'shi se précipiter dans la maison, se cognant la tête au plafond trop bas pour elle, visiblement paniquée.

Tom fixa l'Irän un instant puis, horrifié, se tourna vers la soldate.

« Il y a des humains armés qui arrivent. Jin'shi dit que je dois aller me cacher dans le bois ! » murmura-t-il, soudain très pâle.

« Fais ce qu'elle te dit et ne te montre pas avant qu'on ne te le dise ! » lui ordonna-t-elle, se précipitant sur la banquette sous la fenêtre, arrachant les coussins pour en sortir son P90, qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis longtemps.

L'enfant s'esquiva sans un bruit par la fenêtre de sa chambre, disparaissant dans les ombres tachetées du sous-bois automnal.

« Jin'shi, reste ici, je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent » dit-elle, redevenue une militaire.

Elle sortit prudemment, son arme à la main, s'approchant de la quinzaine de personnes qui progressaient sur le sentier.

Elle vit les trois hommes, dont un sortait à peine de l'adolescence, armés de sorte de carabine à l'air menaçant, qui menaient le petit cortège. Arrivée à une dizaine de mètres d'eux, elle se planta au milieu du chemin, l'arme prête à tirer en cas de nécessité.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Identifiez-vous ! » hurla-t-elle.

Les hommes se figèrent, braquant leurs armes sur elle.

« Nous sommes des réfugiés ! Les légendes parlaient d'un sanctuaire sur cette planète, nous sommes venus pour y vivre ! Vous, qui êtes-vous ? » hurla l'homme le plus âgé.

« Je suis Milena Giacometti, et je vis ici, vous ne pouvez pas vous y installer ! » répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

Une femme sortit du petit groupe. Elle avait les traits tirés, et portait un enfant malingre contre elle.

« Madame, je vous en prie. Nous n'avons plus nulle part où aller. Les _wraiths_ ont détruit notre monde, nous sommes les seuls survivants. Nous marchons depuis des jours, les enfants n'en peuvent plus et nous avons des blessés. Laissez-nous rejoindre le sanctuaire, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. » supplia-t-elle, désespérée.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Installez-vous ailleurs sur la planète, où vous voulez, mais pas ici ! » hurla la soldate, songeant à l'enfant qu'elle protégeait.

Les réfugiés eurent un mouvement de recul, ouvrant des yeux terrifiés, si bien qu'elle se demanda comment ses paroles avaient pu les faire autant réagir, puis elle sentit la main délicate de Jin'shi sur son épaule et elle comprit.

« Milena, attends, ces gens sont peut-êtres des envoyés de la providence. » murmura l'alien dans son esprit.

Le jeune homme tremblant, avait levé son arme, mais celui qui semblait être le chef avait vivement baissé le canon d'un geste autoritaire.

« C'est un marche-lune, un messager des dieux ! » siffla-t-il, provoquant de nouveaux murmures parmi les siens.

L'Irän s'avança, les saluant d'une gracieuse courbette, auquel répondit l'homme le plus âgé.

« Noble marche-lune, veuillez pardonner mes compagnons, nous n'avons jamais rencontré un des vôtres. » murmura-t-il cérémonieusement, toujours incliné.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda mentalement Milena après avoir transmis les paroles de l'homme en un langage compréhensible à l'Irän qui lui tenait toujours l'épaule.

« Certains peuples pensent que nous sommes des êtres mythiques, envoyés par les Ancêtres pour les guider et les protéger des _wraiths_. Nous ne les détrompons pas, car cela facilite grandement nos rapports avec eux. » expliqua Jin'shi. « Dis-leur que je ne leur en veux pas, et que je serais ravie de les laisser s'installer ici au moins pour cette nuit, qu'ils se reposent et que nous puissions discuter. » poursuivit-elle.

« Jin'shi, ils risquent de voir Tom ! Imagine leur réaction ! »

« Milena, tu as la certitude que Rosanna et Markus sont en vie, et je t'ai toujours soutenue dans tes recherches. S'il te plaît, cette fois, fais confiance à mon intuition. » la supplia l'alien.

« Entendu. » acquiesça-t-elle, son choix fait.

La guerrière retransmit le message, qui fut accueilli par une vague de gratitude immense de la part des voyageurs exténués.

Jin'shi les emmena sous le grand arbre, tandis que Milena allait préparer assez de thé pour tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle constata que Jin'shi avait établi un contact avec une vieille femme, aussi ridée qu'une pomme d'hiver, qui lui servait d'intermédiaire auprès des siens.

Elle servit le thé puis, s'éclipsant, elle rejoignit Tom qui l'attendait assis sur une pierre au milieu du petit bosquet derrière la ferme.

« Qui sont ces gens ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Des réfugiés, qui ont tout perdu. »

« Les _wraiths_ ? » demanda Tom avec perspicacité.

« Oui, ils n'ont plus nulle part où aller... »

« ...comme moi. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils restent ici ? Ils seraient en sécurité et tout serait plus simple » demanda l'enfant avec bonté.

« Tom, tu ne dois pas lire dans mon esprit ! Ça ne se fait pas ! »

« Désolé Milena. Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'ils restent ? » s'excusa-t-il machinalement, concentré sur cette nouvelle énigme.

La guerrière soupira et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait lui parler sérieusement.

« Tom, ces gens sont dangereux, ils ont tout perdu à cause des _wraiths_ , leur maison, leur famille. Comment penses-tu qu'ils réagiront quand ils te verront ? Tu es un _wraith_ , et même si tu es un amour de petit _wraith_ , ils ne comprendront pas. Je ne leur veux aucun mal, mais s'ils te voient, je n'aurais pas le choix. Tu comprends ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je te comprends, Milena, mais je pense que tu as tort. Jin'shi dit que nous sommes les premiers, et que d'autres viendront et qu'ils comprendront que c'est important. Elle dit que si Rosanna, toi, ou les autres Atlantes avez pu apprendre à vivre avec un _wraith_ , alors d'autres le peuvent. Jin'shi pense que ce sera plus facile si c'est moi, parce que je suis un enfant, petit et inoffensif. Elle pense que l'univers changera par la volonté des humains, Milena, et je la crois. » répondit Tom, implacablement calme, la fixant de son regard d'or liquide.

« Tom, tu es trop petit pour comprendre. On ne sait même pas si tu pourras te nourrir comme Jin'shi quand tu seras plus grand ! Ce serait trop dangereux de te mettre au contact d'humains alors que tu vas bientôt changer ! » s'exclama la femme, le cœur brisé de devoir aborder ce sujet avec lui.

« Je suis certain que j'en serai capable, Milena ! Jin'shi m'entraîne depuis le premier jour. Mes _schiithars_ commencent à peine à s'ouvrir et je ne peux pas encore m'en servir, mais je suis déjà capable de sentir l'énergie vitale en moi, et de la manipuler. Jin'shi dit que c'est la première étape pour apprendre à se nourrir sans tuer ! Pourquoi tu doutes autant de moi ? Tu étais sur la ruche avec moi, tu as vu Rosanna le faire avec Markus, alors tu sais que c'est possible ! Si un adulte peut apprendre à le faire, alors je peux aussi ! » s'écria l'enfant, feulant de dépit, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle attrapa le jeune alien alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper et le serra très fort contre elle, le cœur déchiré.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?! Pourquoi ?! » hurla-t-il, se débattant dans son étreinte.

Elle le tint serré contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de se débattre, sanglotant le visage enfoui dans son T-shirt.

« Tom, tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Je crois en toi plus qu'en quiconque, je perçois toutes les choses extraordinaires que tu feras plus tard, mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Le monde est si dur, si cruel. Tu es encore trop jeune, Tom. » murmura-t-elle, laissant ses propres larmes couler.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, les sanglots de l'enfant s'apaisant.

Finalement le _wraith_ s'arracha doucement à son étreinte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Milena, Jin'shi leur a parlé de moi et ils sont d'accord pour me rencontrer, tu veux bien me laisser y aller ? Ils ont tous très peur, je le sens d'ici, mais elle leur a dit qu'elle les tuerait elle-même s'ils osaient lever la main sur moi et ils la redoutent encore plus que tous les _wraiths_ de la galaxie. Je n'ai rien à craindre. » déclara-t-il en sautant de sa pierre, et lui prenant la main.

Elle choisit.

Elle suivit l'enfant alien, se laissant guider par sa petite main dans la sienne et sa certitude d'un avenir meilleur.


	22. Chapitre 21

La rencontre fut émotionnellement éprouvante pour la guerrière. Les réfugiés les attendaient, une aura de peur flottant autour d'eux comme une brume délétère. Jin'shi, prévoyante, leur avait fait déposer leurs armes à quelques mètres de là, néanmoins elle sentit clairement l'onde de rage meurtrière qui parcourut le groupe lorsqu'elle apparut, précédée de Tom qui s'avançait calmement, d'un pas égal, comme s'il ne se passait rien de particulier. Elle savait que l'enfant était mort de peur, il l'avait d'ailleurs retenue un instant avant qu'ils ne sortent du bois, et d'une petite voix tremblante lui avait demandé de rester près de lui : puis rassuré, il s'était avancé de cette démarche de grand seigneur propre à son espèce.

Tom marcha jusqu'au milieu de la cours, où il s'arrêta, et s'inclina profondément face aux humains terrifiés, à la manière des Iräns.

« Jin'shi et Milena m'ont expliqué votre situation. Je suis impuissant face à la tragédie qui vous a touché, mais je suis sincèrement désolé que mes semblables vous aient fait tant de mal. » déclara-t-il, solennel.

« Sale monstre hypocrite » grogna une voix.

La guerrière fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés.

« Milena, ils sont tristes et en colère. Ce n'est pas grave. » l'arrêta l'enfant d'un ton calme. « Je comprend votre haine, elle est justifiée. Je suis né sur une ruche et j'y ai grandi. J'ai vu les atrocités que les miens vous font subir. J'ai vécu cette violence, cette cruauté. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'étaient la gentillesse et la bonté avant de rencontrer Milena et les siens. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose. Je ne suis pas comme eux, et ne le serais jamais ! »

Le _wraith_ se tourna un instant vers l'Irän, puis il reprit la parole.

« Cet endroit est un refuge laissé par les Ancêtres pour tous ceux qui veulent vivre loin de la haine, de la violence et de la colère. Abandonnez vos rancunes, tournez-vous vers l'avenir et soyez les bienvenus ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton majestueux au travers duquel Milena devina les paroles de l'Irän.

« Comment savoir que vous ne nous tuerez pas dans notre sommeil ? » objecta une voix, hargneuse, alors qu'un concert de « Chut ! » s'élevait.

« Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant. Mon corps est immature, et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas absorber votre vie. » répondit Tom, tendant ses mains sur lesquels les fentes des _schiitars_ commençaient à peine à s'ouvrir.

Un concert furieux de murmures s'éleva des réfugiés. Milena jugea que tout cela avait assez duré, aussi s'avança-t-elle, posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule du _wraith_.

« Vous êtes fatigués et avez besoin de repos. Restez ici cette nuit, discutez entre vous, et prenez votre décision demain à tête reposée. Sachez simplement que je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à Tom, et que si l'un d'entre vous tente quoi que ce soit, il regrettera de ne pas plutôt affronter un _wraith_ affamé. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme avant d'emmener l'enfant dans leur petite maison, laissant Jin'shi installer les réfugiés dans la grange pour la nuit.

A peine eut-elle refermé la porte que Tom s'effondra sur la banquette à moitié retournée, les mains tremblantes.

« Milena, j'ai eu tellement peur. Ils haïssent tellement les _wraiths_ ! Comment peuvent-ils vivre avec tant de rage et de haine en eux ? » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix alors que la guerrière s'asseyait à côté de lui.

« Ils ont tout perdu. La haine est un sentiment facile à cultiver, bien plus que le pardon, Tom. » murmura-t-elle songeant qu'elle ne vaudrait guère mieux si on venait à lui enlever l'enfant.

« Tu pense qu'ils iront mieux un jour ? »

« On finit toujours par aller mieux, Tom. Les humains sont ainsi, ils finissent toujours par oublier leurs souffrances. »

« Et les _wraiths_ ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je l'espère. » murmura-t-elle, songeuse, alors que Tom étouffait un bâillement.

« La soirée a été dure pour tout le monde, au lit ! » ordonna-t-elle en se levant pour ranger la pièce laissée en désordre dans la précipitation.

Le jeune alien partit se préparer sans discuter, mais alors qu'elle se faisait une tasse de café, elle le vit, à moitié caché dans l'embrasure de la cuisine.

« Milena, est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il tout bas, l'air misérable.

« D'accord, mais je dois encore aller voir Jin'shi, va déjà te coucher, j'arrive bientôt. » répondit-elle, touchée par l'élan de confiance de l'enfant.

Sa tasse à la main, elle rejoignit l'Irän qui contemplait les étoiles sous le grand arbre.

« Ils sont installés ? » demanda-t-elle en arrivant.

« Oui, je leur ai donné quelques couvertures, du pain et des fruits. Ils sont à bout de nerfs, mais je pense qu'ils choisiront de rester. »

« Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? » demanda l'humaine, dubitative.

« Oui, il leur faudra du temps pour accepter Tom, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. Et puis ils ont trois enfants qui ont à peu près son âge. Il a besoin de contact, il ne peut pas rester isolé avec juste nous deux, surtout pas si nous voulons qu'il apprenne à cohabiter avec les humains. » répondit calment l'Irän, humant le parfum du café au lait.

«J'espère de tout mon cœur que tu as raison, Jin'shi. » murmura la femme.

Cette nuit-là, Milena ne dormit pas bien, ses souvenirs se muant en cauchemars obsédants.

Elle se revit sans fin hurler sur Rosanna qu'elle ne devait pas fraterniser avec Markus, qu'il était un _wraith_ , un ennemi dangereux. Elle se revit se jeter sur l'alien dans l'armurerie, lui hurlant qu'il ferait mieux de se tuer, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Puis ses rêves changèrent, et au lieu du traqueur solitaire, c'est sur Tom, l'enfant innocent qu'elle hurlait, déversant sa rage et sa colère. Elle se voyait répandre son flot de haine sur l'enfant et ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court, et elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

Sous la faible lueur de la lune, elle vit Tom, roulé en boule comme un chat, entortillé dans ses draps, tout petit et sans défense dans son sommeil. Comment pouvait-elle avoir tant haï le traqueur ? Comment avait-elle pu être si dure envers Rosanna ? Elle leur devrait des excuses à ces deux-là, et une paire de baffes aussi !

Le sommeil l'avait désertée, aussi attrapa-t-elle son blouson, et après avoir doucement fermé la porte, elle sortit sous le ciel immuable. Elle allait s'asseoir sur le banc sous le grand arbre dont les branches ployaient sous les fruits presque mûrs lorsqu'elle remarqua une petite forme assise dessus, emballée dans une couverture.

« Ahhh, vous êtes Milena, la guerrière. Venez donc vous asseoir. » déclara la silhouette d'une voix chevrotante.

Elle reconnut la vieille femme qui servait d'interprète à Jin'shi. Elle s'assit sur le banc, alors que l'aïeule la fixait de ses yeux voilés de cataracte.

« Jin'shi m'a parlé de vous et de ses espoirs. Vous êtes une grande combattante. Elle m'a dit que vous veniez de la cité des Ancêtres, et que vous y avez combattu les _wraiths_ , avec bravoure et courage. Comment une guerrière aussi brave peut-elle finir dans un tel endroit, à élever la progéniture de ses ennemis ? » demanda la vieille femme d'un ton curieux, mais dépourvu de tout jugement préconçu.

Elle attendit patiemment, fixant la guerrière, ses mains tremblantes croisées sur sa canne noueuse.

Milena essaya en vain de trouver le moyen de lui expliquer sans tout lui raconter. Quoiqu'elle dise, ses paroles lui semblaient dénuées de sens car sorties de leur contexte, aussi sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, finit-elle par tout raconter à la vieille femme, depuis sa rencontre avec la douce et timide Rosanna, jusqu'à leur arrivée quelques heures plus tôt.

La veille femme ne l'interrompit pas une fois, l'écoutant en silence. Lorsqu'elle eut fini son histoire, la lune disparaissait à l'horizon et Milena se sentit vidée. L'aïeule médita ses paroles, puis posant une vieille main réconfortante sur celle de la guerrière, elle lui sourit d'un doux sourire édenté.

« Votre amie n'a pas menti, vous êtes courageuse, mais pas pour vos combats sanglants contre les _wraiths_. Mon fils est mort sous mes yeux, tout comme trois de mes petits-enfants, leur vie aspirée par ces monstres. Pourtant je vous comprends, et je vous envie. Cet enfant, Tom, est l'opportunité d'une revanche éclatante de l'humanité sur les _wraiths_. Je n'en verrai jamais l'aboutissement, et pourtant je l'appelle de tout mon cœur. En venant ici, je ne pensais que préserver mes enfants d'une mort atroce, je ne pensais pas avoir l'opportunité de leur offrir un avenir. Les miens ne comprendraient pas, ils sont encore trop aveuglés par la haine : mais quand l'aube viendra, je soutiendrais Drane et Lektor, qui souhaiteraient que nous restions ici. Vous avez beaucoup à nous offrir, vous et votre fils, Milena Giacometti ! » murmura-t-elle avec chaleur.

Milena ne sut que répondre, touchée de voir ses efforts reconnus par une parfaite inconnue.

« _Reposez-vous, nobles guerrières, le temps des combats est fini, le temps des bâtisseurs est venu..._ » murmura pour elle-même l'ancêtre en se levant avec difficulté.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Oh rien, c'est un vieux poème que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais enfant. »

« De quoi parle-t-il ? » demanda la Terrienne, en qui les vers avaient éveillé quelque chose.

« Ma mère disait qu'il s'agissait d'une des cinq Prophéties lumineuses des Ancêtres. Je ne me souviens plus de tout le poème, mais il parle de combattantes valeureuses, qui contre l'avis de tous partent pour une quête impossible, affrontant monstres et abominations, triomphant de toutes les épreuves par leurs épées acérées ou par leur esprit sage, jusqu'à finalement atteindre le but ultime : un joyau unique, artefact puissant contenant toute la sagesse du monde. Les combattantes, dont le cœur est pur, choisissent de partager ce joyau avec tous, amis comme ennemis, ouvrant une ère de paix et de prospérité qui durera mille millénaires » expliqua la vieille femme, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

« Vous avez parlé de cinq prophéties, connaissez-vous les autres ? » la pressa Milena, alors que quelque chose s'agitait furieusement en elle.

« Ohhh, je n'en connais qu'une seule autre, les trois dernières se sont perdues dans les sables du temps.

Cette prophétie-là parle d'une reine d'émeraude, immortelle et indestructible, dans la poitrine de qui bat un cœur humain. La souveraine est déchirée entre sa nature marmoréenne et les battements chauds de son cœur. De son choix, l'avenir tout entier sera transformé. Voilà l'autre prophétie des Ancêtres. » marmotta l'aïeule en s'éloignant doucement.

Milena resta assise, perdue dans ses pensées, bien après que la femme fut partie et que le soleil ait commencé à teinter le ciel de nuances magnifiques.


	23. Chapitre 22

Dès que Rosanna fut remise de son addiction, ils cherchèrent une planète alliée d'Atlantis, ou au moins des gens ayant rencontré une équipe d'exploration, dans l'espoir de pouvoir les contacter. L'artiste était entrée en contact avec trois planètes alliées, mais à qui la cité n'avait jamais donné de GDO, et qui étaient donc incapables de les prévenir. Elle n'avait donc pu que leur laisser un message à destination des leurs. À deux reprises également, elle avait appris la venue d'une équipe sur la planète, des mois auparavant.

Il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence : trouver et contacter des membres de l'expédition sur un bon millier de mondes, relevait à la fois de l'improbable et du miracle. Quant à mettre la main sur une radio, cela s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, aucun des deux n'étant capable d'en fabriquer une à partir du peu de technologie qu'ils trouvaient.

Moins de quinze jours plus tard, alors que Rosanna traînait dans une taverne sur un monde carrefour, une conversation attira son attention.

Trois hommes, penchés sur leur chope, murmuraient entre eux. Les mots « cité des Anciens », « ne connaissent pas les _wraiths_ » et « tous morts », attirèrent son attention.

Se levant, elle fit un crochet par le comptoir pour prendre trois chopes supplémentaires, puis, de son sourire le plus avenant, s'approcha de la table.

« Bonjour messieurs ! Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de surprendre quelques mots de votre conversation ! Permettez que je me joigne à vous ? » demanda-t-elle enjouée en posant les bocks devant eux.

Les hommes la fixèrent avec méfiance, mais s'emparèrent tout de même de l'alcool.

« Je voyage de monde en monde sur les traces des Ancêtres, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre que vous parliez d'une de leurs cités. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? » susurra-t-elle, un sourire curieux et doux aux lèvres.

« Vous étudiez les Ancêtres ? » demanda un des hommes, à la mâchoire carrée et couturé de cicatrices de vérole.

« Oui, ils nous ont laissé tant de merveilleux vestiges ! Saviez-vous qu'ils sont les bâtisseurs des Anneaux ? » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, forçant à peine son admiration.

Les hommes semblèrent se détendre : elle n'était après tout qu'une excentrique jeune femme à la recherche d'histoires fabuleuses.

« Alors si c'est les Ancêtres qui vous intéresse, vous arrivez un peu tard, ma petite dame. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, des guerriers vivaient sur leur cité mythique, visitant les mondes par les Portes, mais d'après Thorg, les _wraiths_ les ont détruits il y a quelques semaines... » grommela l'homme vérolé, désignant un de ses compères, à la barbe grisonnante.

« Comment savez-vous que les _wraiths_ ont détruit leur monde ? » demanda-t-elle à Thorg, soudain inquiète.

« Le mari de ma cousine vient d'une maudite famille d'adorateurs. Son frère est esclave sur une ruche. Il était là, quand les _wraiths_ ont fait exploser la cité depuis leurs invincibles vaisseaux. L'explosion a été si puissante qu'il n'a plus rien vu pendant deux jours ! » expliqua l'homme avant de se rincer le gosier.

Rosanna sentit un filet de sueur glacée lui couler dans le dos. Si Atlantis avait été détruite, leur espoir de recouvrer la liberté avait disparu !

« Hey ma petite dame, faut pas faire cette tête ! Au moins, maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, les _wraiths_ seront plus autant sur les dents ! » tenta de la consoler l'homme couturé de cicatrices.

« Rak, arrête tes conneries, ils étaient les seuls à leur foutre les jetons à ces bâtards, maintenant, il n'y a plus personne pour leur tenir tête ! » intervint le troisième homme d'un air sombre.

« Bartolo, tais-toi, tu vois bien que tu fais peur à la dame ! » le coupa Rak, posant une grosse poigne compatissante sur la main tremblante de Rosanna.

« Ça va aller. Je vous remercie pour tout. Il faut que je parte. » maugréa-t-elle en se relevant, renversant presque sa chaise avant de sortir à toute vitesse, abandonnant les trois hommes désolés à la table.

Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à avoir rejoint la gorge profonde, emplie de brume et d'humidité, où l'attendait Markus qui, ayant perçu son désarroi, s'avança à sa rencontre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet et sur ses gardes.

« Atlantis a été détruite ! Les _wraiths_ l'ont détruite ! » bafouilla Rosanna, retenant des sanglots de désespoir et de rage impuissante.

« Attends, je ne comprends rien ! Calme-toi et explique-moi tout depuis le début. » lui ordonna gentiment l'alien.

La jeune femme respira profondément, se forçant à se calmer puis, sa contenance retrouvée, lui rapporta la discussion.

Markus, qui l'avait écoutée avec attention, fixa un point imaginaire dans le vide durant quelques instants, étudiant les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Je ne suis pas si sûr que la cité ait été détruite » conclut-il au terme de sa réflexion.

« Comment arrives-tu à cette conclusion ? » demanda Rosanna d'une petite voix.

« L'adorateur aurait été rendu aveugle durant deux jours par l'explosion. Les canons des ruches ne provoquent pas de telles détonations. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une explosion nucléaire. » expliqua-t-il.

« Il y avait des ogives nucléaires, des drones Anciens, et des E2PZ sur Atlantis, ça explique l'explosion. » murmura-t-elle.

« Combien d'E2PZ ? » demanda Markus l'air très intéressé.

« Deux, quand j'ai été capturée. Mais il y en avait toujours au moins un pour le fauteuil. »

« Alors je peux te garantir que l'explosion n'était pas celle de la cité, ma douce humaine. Ne crains rien ! » la consola-t-il joyeusement.

Elle le regarda, perdue.

« Rosanna, si la cité avait explosé avec ses E2PZ, la planète entière aurait été rayée de la carte, et les ruches avec ! Et ce n'est pas la première fois que ce vicieux de McKay fait le coup ! Avec ton obsession du dessin, tu as passé plus de temps à retracer les murs et les portes d'Atlantis qu'à lire les rapports des anciennes missions, ma rêveuse artiste ! Heureusement, ma curiosité maladive m'a poussé à consulter tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dès que j'ai su lire votre langue ! Lors de la première année de la mission Atlantis, des ruches faisaient route vers la cité, dans le but de la détruire. Elle était affaiblie, presque sans énergie, mais McKay a réussi, par un de ses tours de magie, à activer les boucliers de la cité le temps de faire détoner une ogive nucléaire au-dessus, avant d'occulter tout Atlantis, laissant croire aux _wraiths_ qu'ils avaient explosé. Qu'est-ce qui les empêche d'avoir recommencé ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« On t'a vraiment laissé lire les rapports des anciennes missions ? » demanda Rosanna, dubitative.

Markus piqua un fard.

« Pas vraiment. Disons que le Dr Beckett a un mot de passe ridiculement simple sur son ordinateur professionnel, et que j'ai pu consulter tous les dossiers auquel il avait accès pendant qu'il ronflait sur son bureau. Et pour le reste, il m'a suffit d'écouter les marines parler entre eux durant les missions. Ce sont de vraies commères ! Mais je te jure que je n'essayais pas de récolter des informations pour vous trahir ! » grommela-t-il soudain nerveux.

« Markus, la curiosité maladive des _wraiths_ est à la fois une de vos plus grandes faiblesses et un de vos plus grands atouts ! » s'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée par la discrétion de son ami.

« Ça ne te fâche pas ? »

« Grâce à ta manie de vouloir toujours tout savoir, tu as pu déduire qu'Atlantis avait survécu à partir d'une discussion de poivrots ! Comment pourrais-je me fâcher ? »

« Mais il reste une inconnue. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas assez de puissance pour pouvoir quitter la planète, mais d'après McKay, un E2PZ chargé suffirait à faire changer de monde à la cité. La question est donc : ont-ils changé de planète ou pas ? » maugréa le _wraith_ soudain inquiet.

« Qu'est ce que ça changerait ? » demanda l'artiste perplexe.

Markus soupira, consterné de son ignorance.

« Je croyais que tu avais reçu une formation avant de venir dans cette galaxie ! S'ils ont changé de planète, alors l'adresse d'Atlantis aussi aura changé, et nous ne pourrons même plus essayer de les contacter par radio ! » gronda l'alien.

« On peut vérifier tout de suite. Si un vortex s'ouvre, c'est qu'ils sont toujours sur Lantia, sinon... » murmura Rosanna d'une petite voix atone.

Il leur fallut attendre la nuit pour pouvoir s'approcher de la Porte, qui ne se trouvait qu'à une centaine de mètres du bourg, l'attente mettant Rosanna au supplice. La situation étant risquée pour le _wraith_ , ils changèrent d'abord de monde, se réfugiant dans un désert glacé avant de tester leur hypothèse.

Un à un, les six premiers chevrons s'enclenchèrent, mais alors que le septième allait s'enclencher, la Porte se désactiva. Markus recomposa l'adresse trois fois, en vain.

Rosanna, que l'espoir d'un retour sur la cité avait maintenu tout ce temps, s'effondra en larmes au pied de la console, sous le regard impuissant du _wraith_.

« Nous sommes perdus... Même s'ils ont survécu, nous ne les retrouverons jamais parmi les millions de combinaisons de la porte. On va mourir comme des bêtes traquées ! » sanglota-t-elle avec désespoir.


	24. Chapitre 23

_Tout espoir de retour rapide sur la cité envolé, il fut forcé de faire un choix. Préserver la précieuse pureté de son humaine, si douce et si lumineuse, ou telle la lame entre les mains de l'artisan, la forger pour la rendre si dure et si tranchante, que plus rien ne pourrait s'opposer à elle._

 _Les monstres à leurs trousses ne lui feraient aucun cadeau et profiteraient de la moindre faille pour les anéantir. Rosanna, sa douce Rosanna, déjà plus forte et résistante que la plupart des humains, n'avait aucune chance de survivre seule face aux traqueurs. Un jour viendrait forcément où il ne pourrait pas la protéger, et alors tout serait fini. Il choisit._

Il entreprit de former Rosanna, la forgeant avec douceur mais fermeté, affûtant ses capacités jusqu'à la rendre aussi dangereuse que lui.

Il lui apprit à se déplacer silencieusement, sans laisser de trace, à se dissimuler dans son environnement et à grimper sur presque n'importe quelle surface. Il lui apprit à suivre une piste, à poser des pièges, et à traquer une proie. Il lui apprit à tuer, de près comme de loin, avec efficacité et discrétion. Il lui enseigna les secrets et les dangers de cette galaxie qu'il parcourait en tout sens depuis des siècles.

Ils se trouvaient depuis trois jours sur la tranquille planète Ouma, parsemée de petites communautés agricoles, lorsque la jeune femme décida de quitter leur petit campement dans les bois pour se rendre au village à deux heures de là, afin de s'acheter de quoi relever son régime de baies sauvages et de petit gibier, que le _wraith_ se faisait un plaisir de chasser à mains nues pour elle.

La bourgade était paisible sous le soleil de midi, tous les paysans rentrés chez eux pour le repas. Rosanna, qui s'était habituée à la présence exclusive de Markus, se sentit soulagée de ne pas arriver au milieu d'un bourdonnement de vie agitée.

Elle toqua à la porte de la première ferme qu'elle croisa, et demanda à la femme qui lui ouvrit s'ils pouvaient lui vendre du pain ou d'autres aliments. La femme dut la prendre en pitié, car elle lui offrit d'entrer, et de partager leur repas. Rosanna, qui n'avait rien mangé d'autre que de la viande grillée et des fruits depuis presque trois semaines, accepta avec plaisir.

Elle s'installa donc à la grande table de bois autour de laquelle se trouvaient déjà la femme, Léah, son mari, Jakob, et leur huit enfants, dont le plus grand atteignait les vingt ans et le plus jeune venait de fêter ses trois ans. Les enfants mouraient visiblement de curiosité mais, polis, laissèrent leur grand frère et leurs parents parler.

La famille se montra accueillante, et curieuse sans être intrusive, aussi Rosanna put-elle leur parler de quelques-unes des planètes qu'elle avait visité en toute sérénité prétendant être une voyageuse solitaire, tout en dégustant une délicieuse soupe de légumes accompagnée de pain tout juste sorti du four. Elle se régala, se resservant quatre fois sous le sourire maternel de Léah, qui lui tendait sans cesse le panier de pain.

Lorsqu'elle fut rassasiée, la femme amena à table une magnifique tarte de fruits violâtres, au subtil goût de noisette et d'abricot, à laquelle Rosanna fit grand honneur.

« Léah, Jakob, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre accueil et ce repas délicieux. Pour une voyageuse comme moi, c'est un grand réconfort. J'aimerais bien vous acheter quelques vivres avant de reprendre ma route. Accepteriez-vous de me vendre une ou deux miches de pain, peut-être quelques légumes, ou d'autres choses ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

« Venez avec moi, nous allons voir dans le garde-manger ce que l'on peut vous trouver. Les enfants, je crois que vous avez des corvées. » déclara Léah en la précédant dans la grande cuisine lumineuse.

L'artiste la suivit, jusque dans le vaste cagibi empli de jambons pendus au plafond et de cageots de tubercules.

« Vous êtes un coureur, ou plutôt une coureuse, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Léah en se retournant vers elle, les bras croisés.

Rosanna surprise, resta interdite un instant.

« Oui, c'est pour cela que je veux repartir rapidement, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger. » souffla-t-elle finalement.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter ça, pauvre de vous ! » s'exclama Léah, en se tournant pour attraper un énorme bocal de fruits au sirop.

« J'ai eu le malheur et la chance de tenir tête à une reine sur une ruche. C'était sa vengeance, mais ainsi je suis toujours en vie. » expliqua la jeune femme alors que Léah lui fourrait le bocal dans les mains.

« Mon grand-oncle a été capturé lors d'une sélection sur son village. Il n'est venu qu'une seule fois, alors que j'étais toute petite, pour nous dire qu'il avait survécu, contrairement à sa femme et à ses enfants, et qu'il nous aimait tous. Nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu. Le pauvre est mort tout seul, quelque part, loin des siens, traqué par ces monstres ! Pourquoi sont-ils si cruels ? » maugréa avec rage Léah, lui tendant d'autorité un autre bocal, ainsi qu'un sac de haricots secs.

Rosanna eut de la peine pour cette femme, et pour les siens.

« Je suis désolée pour votre grand-oncle et sa famille. » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh Rosanna, vous vous excusez, alors que vous êtes là, vous aussi toute seule et perdue ! Je n'ose imaginer à quel point ce doit être terrifiant, toutes ces nuits, là-dehors, à ne pas savoir si vous verrez l'aube ! »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans Markus. » répondit-elle sans réfléchir.

« Qui est Markus ? » demanda Léah, alors que l'artiste réalisait avec horreur sa bourde.

« C'est un ami qui m'accompagne. » grogna-t-elle en se maudissant intérieurement.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous ? Nous serions ravis de l'accueillir lui aussi ! »

« Heu... Disons qu'il est... Heu... Assez effrayant. Il préfère m'attendre quand je vais dans les villages, de peur que les gens ne réagissent mal à son apparence. »

« Ohhh, les _wraiths_ l'ont torturé et il est défiguré ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, les _wraiths_ l'ont torturé. » répondit Rosanna, sans mentir.

« Alors tenez, ce sera pour lui ! » s'exclama Léah en lui tendant un bocal de confiture.

« Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir de quoi vous payer toutes ces choses, Léah... Je voudrais juste un peu de pain... »

« Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas payer ! Je vous les offre. Je n'ai pas pu aider mon grand-oncle, mais si ces quelques bocaux peuvent vous aider vous et votre ami, c'est le moins que je puisse faire ! » s'offusqua la femme.

« Merci Léah, votre geste me touche énormément ! » s'émut l'artiste.

« Ce n'est presque rien. Je ne peux rien faire de plus sinon prier pour votre salut, et je le ferais ! Chaque jour, je prierais pour que les Ancêtres vous accordent un jour de plus, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez vous délivrer, et vous pourrez alors venir avec votre ami passer quelques jours en notre compagnie ! »

« Léah, comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier !? » maugréa Rosanna, des larmes aux yeux devant tant de bonté, alors que la femme la serrait dans ses bras.

« Promettez-moi de revenir me voir avec votre ami quand vous serez à nouveau libres. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Je vous promets de revenir si je survis ! » jura l'artiste avant de hisser son sac rempli à ras bord de nourriture sur son épaule pour partir.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la ferme, après avoir chaleureusement salué toute la petite famille qui avait tenu à assister à son départ, Jakob l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Soyez prudente, il y a des brigands qui traînent dans les bois au sud. Ce sont des brutes qui non seulement dépouillent leur victime, mais violent les femmes et tuent tous ceux qui leur résistent. Ils s'en sont pris à mon cousin et à sa femme. La pauvre a perdu son enfant ! Une engeance du démon. » lui murmura-t-il avec rage avant de lui faire un rapide signe des doigts que Rosanna déduisit être une bénédiction.


	25. Chapitre 24

Sama et les siens s'installèrent sous le bouclier, après que la vieille femme eut expliqué - avec cette ténacité propre aux aïeuls - que leur avenir se trouvait là.

Milena ne fut pas ravie de la décision, mais ils jurèrent de ne jamais faire de mal à Tom, craignant surtout la réaction de l'Irän, qu'ils traitaient avec le respect dû à un messager divin.

Les bâtiments de pierres étant trop petits pour les loger tous, ils construisirent de solides maisons de rondins au bord de la rivière, à quelques centaines de mètres de la ferme, les terminant juste à temps pour ne pas subir les premières gelées. La courte distance qui les séparait du hameau permit aux deux aliens et à la terrienne de garder leur relative intimité, mais alors que l'hiver arrivait, se posa le problème du ravitaillement.

Milena avait accumulé suffisamment de nourriture pour Tom et elle, mais en aucun cas pour une quinzaine de personnes. Elle dut donc faire appel à Atlantis, qui avait suspendu les ravitaillements par _jumper_ des semaines auparavant, lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus été vitaux, et que la cité avait dû faire face à une puissante attaque _wraith_. Les Atlantes avaient quitté Lantia en catastrophe après avoir fait croire une fois de plus à la destruction de la cité, trouvant refuge sur une autre planète-océan, sans âme qui vive.

Faire croire à leur disparition les avait forcés à se faire discrets, abandonnant nombre d'alliances non vitales et limitant au minimum les explorations planétaires. Le résultat fut un très net recul des denrées à disposition de la cité, si bien que lorsque la soldate vint réclamer à un Woolsey aux traits tirés des céréales pour nourrir quinze personnes, l'homme l'avait renvoyée sèchement, lui expliquant qu'ils peinaient déjà à nourrir les Terriens, et n'avaient pas les moyens de s'occuper de tous les réfugiés déracinés de la galaxie.

Elle s'était donc tournée vers les Iräns, qui, apprenant que la petite communauté nourrissait déjà l'une des leurs - quatre personnes, dont la vieille Sama et sa fille Drane, s'étant portées volontaires comme donneurs pour Jin'shi - leur avaient fourni du grain et de la viande de leurs propres productions, leur permettant de passer l'hiver sans trop de mal.

La tribu de Sama, parmi laquelle se trouvaient d'habiles artisans, accepta de bon cœur de confier à la soldate quelques paniers de joncs et de petites boîtes de bois sculpté afin qu'elle les troque contre de la nourriture sur d'autres mondes. En moins de six mois, la soldate aux ordres de la grande cité, était devenue paysanne et commerçante, pilier d'une petite communauté toute juste fondée.

Les longs trajets dans la grande plaine, qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent accompagnée de Tom, qui avait développé une véritable passion pour la moto, leur offraient des moments de paix partagée, durant lesquels seul le vent furieux tissait une conversation entre eux.

En revanche, Milena avait toujours catégoriquement refusé d'emmener l'enfant sur d'autres mondes, malgré les suppliques de Tom qui voulait découvrir les villes dont elle lui parlait. À chacun de ses départs pour un autre monde, il s'approchait d'elle, le regard suppliant et chaque fois, elle devait résister à l'envie de lui dire oui, pour son bien.

Le jeune _wraith_ , à qui la vie au grand air, une alimentation variée et le dur labeur des champs avaient réussi, s'était vite transformé d'un enfant malingre à un adolescent fin et musclé, dont la peau tannée par le soleil avait pris une belle couleur olivâtre, rehaussée par la blancheur de ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques semaines à peine les vêtements athosiens avaient été trop petits pour lui, et Milena s'était chargée de lui en trouver d'autres, qui avaient à leur tour dû être remplacés rapidement. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait presque sa taille, elle lui prêta quelques-uns de ses treillis militaires et T-shirts, ainsi que son blouson de cuir que l'enfant s'était approprié des mois auparavant.

Elle l'observait, ainsi habillé, occupé à déneiger l'enclos des Guams, une fine brume blanche s'échappant à chacune de ses expirations, d'immenses pelletées de neige s'envolant dans le ciel d'acier. Son travail fini, Tom s'appuya sur la pelle, une main sur les hanches, pour contempler son travail. Qu'il avait fière allure, un fin sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, le port altier ! Avec fierté, Milena songea qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir accompagner l'enfant aux yeux d'or sur les chemins de la maturité, jusqu'à cet adulte qu'elle devinait sous les traits où s'attardaient encore les rondeurs de l'enfance. Il n'était déjà plus un enfant, pas encore un adulte, dans cet instant précieux et brutal entre deux mondes opposés et pourtant si proches.

« Tom ! Viens là ! » l'appela-t-elle.

L'alien posa la pelle contre l'enclos et d'un bond agile sauta au-dessus de la barrière avant de la rejoindre en quelques longues foulées rapides.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander, mais quel âge as-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, honteuse.

« Je ne sais pas exactement... » murmura-t-il en baissant le nez.

« Je sais que pour les _wraiths_ la date exacte ne compte pas, mais ne connais-tu pas le nombre d'années ? Il y a quelques mois, j'aurais juré que tu avais onze ou douze ans, mais je n'en suis plus si sûre à présent. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ahhh, juste les années. J'ai presque quatorze ans, mais j'ai toujours eu l'air de faire moins... Beaucoup pensaient que je faisais partie de la couvée suivante à la mienne. » répondit-il piteux.

« Je te garantis que ce n'est plus le cas, maintenant ! » répliqua-t-elle en l'attrapant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Tom se débattit et fini par parvenir à s'arracher à la poigne de la soldate, avant de battre en retraite avec un petit feulement vexé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Tom ! » répondit la femme, hilare.

Il feula une fois encore, puis ramassant sa pelle, entama le déneigement du chemin menant à la grange.

Il n'était plus un enfant, montrant chaque jour plus de maturité, prenant sur lui de nouvelles responsabilités, sans qu'elle ou Jin'shi ne le lui aient demandé. Elle ne pouvait pas le garder pour toujours dans cette petite bulle de protection.

Il avait apprivoisé la tribu de Sama, parvenant même à tisser un étrange lien amical avec Liu et Jiu, les deux derniers petits-enfants de Sama. Liu, quatorze ans, était une adolescente farouche et sauvage qui passait son temps seule sur la plaine, à observer les animaux, qui la laissaient s'approcher tout près d'eux. Jiu, son cadet, n'avait que douze ans, et était un enfant dissipé, incroyablement maladroit et geignard, perpétuellement en train de renifler, les genoux toujours couverts des croûtes dues à ses chutes incessantes.

Le jeune _wraith_ , qui avait employé ses heures de loisirs durant plusieurs semaines à observer Liu, dissimulé dans un arbre ou dans un buisson, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente lassée de la présence fantomatique ne vienne lui adresser la parole, s'était immédiatement montré bienveillant envers Jiu, s'attirant la sympathie de la sœur et l'adoration du frère, dont les gaffes semblaient exaspérer tout le monde sauf Tom, qui s'en amusait.

Les autres membres de la tribu le toléraient, avec plus ou moins de méfiance, bien que plus aucun d'eux n'hésitât à faire appel à l'agilité du _wraith_ lorsqu'il s'agissait de grimper dans un arbre pour récupérer un chat égaré, ou ramasser les derniers fruits de l'automne. Au moins, Milena ne craignait-elle plus qu'ils tentent de lui faire du mal, et pouvait à nouveau le laisser vagabonder sous le bouclier sans inquiétude.


	26. Chapitre 25

Laissant Tom à ses corvées du jour, elle mit la fournée de pain qui avait levé durant la nuit à cuire, avant d'enfiler ses bottes, et de rejoindre la maison de Jin'shi, pataugeant dans la neige qui lui arrivait aux genoux. L'Irän lui ouvrit immédiatement, et l'invita à s'installer sur un gros coussin moelleux, alors qu'elle ramassait des piles de notes qu'elle avait éparpillées partout.

Milena retira ses bottes, suspendit son manteau à un clou et s'installa, rejointe quelques instants plus tard par Jin'shi qui établit un contact.

« Bonjour, mon amie. Ne devais-tu pas partir pour faire du commerce ce matin ? » demanda l'alien avec douceur.

« Bonjour, mon amie. C'est vrai, mais je voulais te parler avant. Tom me supplie de l'emmener depuis des mois maintenant et il n'est plus un enfant. J'aimerais le prendre avec moi. » expliqua la femme.

« Milena, ce serait très dangereux ! Il est en sécurité ici ! »

« C'est vrai, ce serait dangereux, mais il meurt d'envie de partir à la découverte du monde, et il a tellement grandi, tellement mûri en si peu de temps. La Porte des étoiles n'est pas si loin, imagine qu'il lui prenne l'envie de partir seul ! Et on ne pourra pas toujours le garder sous le bouclier. Il faut aussi qu'il apprenne à passer incognito parmi les humains, et tellement d'autre choses. Laisse-moi l'emmener, je connais une planète très calme, avec seulement quelques fermes. Le risque sera minimum... » supplia la soldate.

« Très bien, mais sois prudente, Milena, n'oublie pas que Tom est aussi mon fils adoptif ! » gronda l'Irän farouche.

« Je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui nuire, tu as ma parole, mon amie ! » jura-t-elle avant de se relever.

Serrant les pans de sa veste autour d'elle, elle pataugea jusqu'à l'appentis où la _Fireblade_ l'attendait sous sa bâche. Elle vérifia que tout était en parfait état, les sangles des fontes bien serrées, puis elle appela le jeune _wraith_ qui pelletait toujours la neige.

« Tom, dégage la _Fireblade_ , s'il te plaît, puis rejoins-moi. » cria-t-elle avant de rentrer dans leur petite maison délicieusement chauffée.

Farfouillant dans ses affaires et celles de Tom, elle finit par trouver tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Avec satisfaction, elle observa l'ensemble de vêtements qu'elle avait dégotté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom entra, se secouant comme un chien et mettant de la neige partout dans l'entrée, avant de la rejoindre.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? » demanda-t-il, observant avec curiosité le monticule de vêtements sur son lit.

« Oui, tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui. »

Le jeune _wraith_ en eut le souffle coupé, puis avec un immense sourire de bonheur, il se jeta à son cou.

« Merci, Milena ! Merci ! »

« Calme-toi ! Il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit se rende compte que tu es un _wraith_ , alors tu va enfiler ça, et m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Est-ce clair ? » gronda-t-elle, soudain très sérieuse.

« Promis, Milena ! » jura-t-il sans hésiter.

Elle l'aida ensuite à enfiler, en plus d'un épais pull de laine sous le blouson - afin de résister au vent mordant qui les attendait - une paire de gants de cuir pour dissimuler ses mains, et un long foulard couleur de sable, que la soldate enroula autour de sa tête comme elle avait appris à le faire en Afghanistan, dans le but de totalement dissimuler ses traits, complétant l'ensemble d'une paire de lunettes de soleil.

« On ne voit plus un millimètre de ta peau, c'est parfait, mais évite de parler : même si ta voix n'a pas encore mué, elle ne sonne tout de même pas très humain. »

Tom acquiesça avant de jeter un œil dans le miroir accroché au dessus de la commode de la guerrière.

 _Il se trouvait ridicule ainsi, mais s'il fallait qu'il s'enroule dans un foulard et porte des lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir explorer la galaxie, il était prêt à le faire. En quittant sa ruche, il avait entrevu l'immensité de l'univers, empli de milliards de mondes qui ne demandaient qu'à être découverts._

 _Il avait toujours aimé explorer, découvrir et apprendre, et son terrain de jeu, qui n'était autrefois qu'une ruche perdue dans le vide spatial s'était ouvert, immense et infini. Il ne faisait que commencer à le découvrir!_

La progression jusqu'à la Porte fut d'une lenteur exaspérante, tant la neige rendait l'avancée difficile et périlleuse. Après deux longues heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du grand anneau de pierre.

Tom piaffait littéralement d'excitation derrière elle, lui broyant presque les épaules entre ses mains tant il était crispé de la joie de cette sortie.

Lui confiant la moto un instant, la guerrière composa le code puis, aidée du _wraith_ , poussa le véhicule sur la petite rampe qu'elle avait aménagée sur le socle, avant de plonger dans le vortex.

Arrivés à destination, elle retira ses gants et son épaisse écharpe, puis s'étant assuré qu'ils étaient bel et bien seuls, aida Tom à retirer son pull avant de réajuster son camouflage, le doux vent de printemps de la planète étant bien trop chaud pour leur accoutrement hivernal.

Sans plus attendre, elle enfourcha le véhicule, tandis que l'adolescent se cramponnait à elle, puis laissant le puissant moteur les tirer en avant, ils filèrent au milieu des cultures en direction des petites maisons nichées dans les champs verdoyants.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient atteint la première, où le vieux Zell leur échangea des prunes vertes contre un sac de semences de haricots.

« Merci ben, Mam'zelle Milena ! Dites donc, il a un drôle d'air vot' ami ! » fit remarquer l'homme, jetant un centième coup d'œil inquiet à Tom, qui était resté assis sur la _Fireblade_ sur ordre de la femme.

« Oui, il est assez... unique. » répondit-elle.

« Je veux pas vous manquer de respect, Mamz'elle Milena, mais il me fait des tremblottes dans le dos, vot' ami. Il a quelque chose de pas net, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mam'zelle Milena! » bougonna l'homme en jetant une nouvelle œillade derrière elle.

« Ne craigniez rien Zell, vous ne courez aucun danger, il est très gentil. » le rassura-t-elle en attrapant le gros sac de prunes.

« C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète Mam'zelle ! Soyez prudente ! Mon dos me trompe jamais, il est pas clair vot' ami ! » grogna l'homme alors qu'elle grimpait en selle.

« Au revoir Zell ! » cria-t-elle en s'éloignant, maudissant intérieurement l'instinct de l'homme.

« Pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? » demanda Tom, quelques minutes plus tard.

Milena arrêta la moto au bord de la route de terre.

« Je crois que c'est instinctif chez certains humains. Avant, sur Atlantis, j'avais des frissons glacés dans le dos chaque fois que je croisais Markus. C'était viscéral. Il a peut-être senti que tu étais un _wraith_. »

« Et tu as aussi peur de moi ? » demanda Tom, soudain inquiet.

« Pas un instant, Tom ! Je te connais, et peu importe que ta race soit prédatrice de la mienne, je ne peux pas avoir peur de toi ! Je te confierais ma vie sans hésiter, n'en doute jamais ! » répondit-elle, à demi tournée sur la selle.

Une vague de gratitude et de soulagement la frappa.

« Allez, on a encore six fermes à visiter d'ici ce soir ! » déclara-t-elle en redémarrant.


	27. Chapitre 26

**Attention, Chapitre assez violent!**

* * *

Markus méditait, assis en tailleur à côté de leur petit feu, lorsqu'elle arriva au campement.

Aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas le déranger, elle déposa son lourd sac, massant son épaule endolorie, avant de partir ramasser un peu de bois aux alentours en prévision de la nuit.

« Tu as trouvé de quoi varier tes repas? » demanda le _wraith_ en sortant de sa méditation.

« Oui, une femme adorable du nom de Léah m'a donné plein de choses, dont des fruits au sirop et de la confiture ! »

« J'en suis heureux pour toi. »

« Hey, tu as intérêt à goûter ! »

« Bien sûr, ma lumineuse humaine ! »

 _Étrange habitude humaine ! Malgré la difficulté pour elle de trouver des aliments raffinés, elle tenait toujours à les partager avec lui, lui faisant goûter presque chacune de ses trop rares extravagances alimentaires. Sa détention sur la ruche l'avait affaiblie, et même si grâce à ses entraînements sévères et à la vie au grand air, sa lumineuse humaine avait gagné en muscle, elle était visiblement plus mince qu'elle ne l'était sur la cité, toute rondeur féminine évaporée par la frugalité de son alimentation. Et pourtant, elle tenait à partager sa nourriture avec lui, alors qu'elle ne lui était d'aucun bénéfice._

 _Il avait protesté tout d'abord, puis il avait compris combien c'était important pour elle de partager ce moment avec lui, et combien elle en était heureuse. Il ne refusait plus, prenant plaisir à ces instants, bien que les quelques bouchées qu'il consommait régulièrement aient entraîné le retour d'une fonction vitale dont il s'était passé avec joie durant sept siècles : éliminer._

« Ah, et je crois que j'ai aussi un... plan repas pour toi. » déclara-t-elle, hésitante.

 _Depuis leur « libération » de la ruche, il n'avait guère souffert de la faim, les chasseurs à leurs trousses lui concédant assez de proies et Rosanna ayant insisté pour continuer à s'entraîner à lui donner de l'énergie, lui fournissant, jour après jour, une quantité de plus en plus impressionnante de force vitale, sans presque se fatiguer._

 _Il n'avait accepté, sous sa lourde insistance, qu'à la condition que le don ne l'affaiblisse pas, et qu'elle soit toujours en état de se battre ensuite._

 _Les premières fois, elle ne pouvait lui donner que quelques faibles bribes d'énergie, puis alors que son corps se renforçait, ainsi que sa détermination, et l'entraînement venant, le ruisselet s'était transformé en un flot léger et constant, lui permettant d'espacer ses repas. Il n'avait plus vidé aucun être depuis près de six semaines, et alors qu'il aurait dû être mourant, il ne commençait à ressentir les picotements désagréables de la faim que depuis un ou deux jours._

L'alien l'avait fixée avec surprise.

« D'après Jakob, le mari de Léah, il y aurait des sales types au sud du village. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé, et tu dois commencer à avoir faim. Je me suis dit que tu serais content de... que ce soit autre chose qu'un _wraith_... » maugréa-t-elle.

« Tu proposes que je tue des humains ? » demanda-t-il, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

« Oui...Tu le faisais bien sur Atlantis, quand tu chassais des Geniis ou d'autres salauds... »

« C'est vrai, mais je pensais que ça te... déplairait. »

« Je ne suis toujours pas vraiment à l'aise avec... ton mode d'alimentation, mais après tout, je mange de la viande, et des animaux meurent pour la fournir, alors en y réfléchissant, on n'est pas si différents que ça. Et... aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je mangerais de la chair humaine sans hésiter, si je n'avais pas le choix, mais à tout prendre, je préférerais du lapin ou du bœuf. Je me suis dit, que ça te plairait de manger autre chose qu'un de tes congénères. » murmura-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Mais c'est un de _tes_ congénères... » fit remarquer le _wraith_ avec douceur.

« Ce sont de sales types qui volent, tuent et violent, je n'ai rien en commun avec eux ! »

« Pourtant nous tuons et volons pour survivre, Rosanna... »

« Oui, mais nous on n'a pas le choix ! Eux le font car c'est plus facile ! Et rien ne justifie le viol ! Si tu peux débarrasser la galaxie de quelques salopards comme eux, tu rendras un service à l'humanité ! » s'emporta la jeune femme.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas, ma lumineuse humaine, j'accepte avec plaisir ! » gronda-t-il d'un air carnassier.

« La forêt est grande, comment va-t-on les retrouver ? » demanda Rosanna.

« On peut remonter leur piste, une bande de brigands ce n'est généralement pas discret... »

« Ou on leur tend un piège » susurra-t-elle d'un air féroce.

 _«_ Un piège ? »

« Oui, ils aiment s'en prendre aux plus faibles, alors une pauvre femme esseulée, ils ne devraient pas résister... Et s'il y a des survivants, ça devrait leur passer l'envie de rançonner les voyageurs. » expliqua-t-elle un petit rictus retors aux lèvres.

« Tu es parfois plus vicieuse qu'un _wraith_ , Rosanna. » fit remarquer Markus, sans parvenir à totalement dissimuler la pointe de fierté de sa voix.

« J'ai un excellent maître ! » répliqua-t-elle en éteignant le feu avant de dissimuler ses provisions encombrantes sous des branchages.

Tandis que le ciel se teintait d'or, ils atteignirent la route qui serpentait dans les bois profonds au sud du village. Rosanna, qui s'était rendue l'apparence aussi inoffensive que possible, marchait bruyamment sur le chemin, tandis que Markus invisible, longeait la route par la forêt.

Alors que la nuit tombait, elle s'arrêta dans une clairière au cœur de la sylve, y allumant un feu bien plus grand que nécessaire, sur lequel elle posa du bois vert afin de dégager une belle fumée blanche, visible à des kilomètres à la ronde avant de s'appuyer contre le tronc d'un chêne.

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut la silhouette noire du _wraith_ qui venait se percher à la fourche d'un frêne voisin, ses yeux luisant faiblement d'un éclat jaune dans les lueurs dansantes du feu. La jeune femme, qui avait emporté un peu de pain et un reste de viande fumée, mangea tranquillement son repas, contemplant le sous-bois empli de vie invisible au-delà du cercle jaune des flammes puis, toujours aussi calme, confortablement calée contre le tronc, elle laissa le temps filer, discutant mentalement de tout et de rien avec Markus.

Minuit approchait lorsqu'un silence anormal tomba sur le bois, les mettant en alerte. Rosanna se releva doucement, tandis qu'un craquement bruyant lui signalait la présence d'un visiteur bipède à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement d'elle.

L'air aussi terrifié que possible, tenant son bâton devant elle comme si elle espérait se cacher derrière, elle jeta un timide « Il y a quelqu'un ? » auquel le silence répondit.

« Deux à gauche, et trois à droite » lui signala télépathiquement Markus.

« Laisse-les venir... » gronda-t-elle en réponse.

Un nouveau craquement, et elle vit la silhouette massive d'un homme qui approchait entre les buissons.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-elle de nouveau, d'une voix chevrotante.

Un craquement sinistre retentit, avant de se transformer en des pas lourds ne cherchant plus du tout à être discrets, et un géant massif et pouilleux apparut dans la lumière de son feu, bientôt suivi d'un homme à qui il manquait un œil, d'un petit nerveux qui lui évoqua une fouine sous caféine, et de deux faux jumeaux, un homme roux et sa version féminine, aux sourires cruels.

« Et bien, ma jolie, c'est pas ben prudent de se promener ainsi toute seule la nuit. » siffla le géant.

« C'est ben vrai, ma bonne dame, vous pourriez faire une mauvaise rencontre ! » piaffa la fouine.

« Heureusement que nous sommes là pour vous protéger... » grinça le borgne, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un lézard.

« Vous savez, il y a des créatures dangereuses dans ces bois... » souffla la femme.

« ...mais nous sommes là, ma belle » acheva son frère d'un ton vicieux, la déshabillant déjà du regard.

« Je sais qu'il y a de sales types dans ces bois, et aussi des créatures dangereuses, et je ne crains aucun des deux » répondit très calmement l'artiste, laissant tomber son déguisement de voyageuse terrifiée.

Les deux jumeaux, visiblement plus vifs que leurs compères, se raidirent sur leurs armes, un gourdin et un vieux couteau rouillé.

« Tu as tort ma toute belle, allez, sois une gentille fille et donne-nous ton or et tes bijoux... Et si tu es bien sage et que tu fais tout ce qu'on dit... On pourrait bien te laisser en vie » gronda le géant, menaçant.

« Non, _vous_ allez gentiment poser vos armes et vous rendre, et _il_ en laissera peut-être un ou deux en vie » siffla-t-elle, pointant du doigt le frêne.

 _Rosanna, son extraordinaire humaine, qui jouait avec ces misérables déchets humains comme un chat avec une souris._

 _Son sens du spectacle l'avait impressionné, et alors qu'il comptait leur bondir dessus aussitôt que possible, il s'était laissé prendre au jeu._

 _Il l'avait observée, puis ramassé comme un fauve prêt à sauter, il avait attendu que tous le fixent avec horreur avant de s'élancer avec un rugissement cruel._

 _Son extraordinaire humaine, qui lui offrait ce cadeau inattendu, l'acceptant totalement dans sa nature de prédateur. Il ne pouvait espérer meilleure compagne !_

Avec un rugissement terrible, Markus bondit sur le borgne, le jetant à terre avant de le vider de sa force vitale alors qu'il hurlait de terreur.

D'un geste rapide, Rosanna faucha les jambes de la femme qui tentait de s'enfuir.

« Tu es folle ! Laisse-moi partir, le _wraith_ va tous nous tuer ! » hurla-t-elle, terrifiée.

« Non, il ne me fera aucun mal... En revanche, à vous... Je ne peux rien promettre. » murmura l'artiste, plaquant son bâton sur la gorge de la femme, tandis que Markus, sa première proie vidée, se jetait contre le géant, qui parvint à le repousser d'un coup de poing dévastateur.

Un instant, Rosanna s'inquiéta, mais la joie sauvage qui émanait du lien la rassura instantanément.

« Quel monstre es-tu pour l'aider ? Tu es un de ces adorateurs dégénérés ?! » gémit la femme en tentant de reculer, alors que son frère qui avait tenté de se jeter sur Rosanna par derrière, s'effondrait au sol, la mâchoire brisée d'un revers du bâton de l'artiste.

« Ne me compare pas à eux, stupide femme ! Je ne m'aplatis devant aucun _wraith_ , ni aucun misérable malfrat comme toi et tes répugnants congénères ! » grogna-t-elle féroce, enfonçant la pointe de son bâton dans la glotte de la femme, qui détourna les yeux en tremblant de peur, alors que derrière l'artiste, la massacre se poursuivait.

« Je t'en supplie, c'était une erreur. Épargnez-nous, moi et mon frère. Nous n'avons jamais voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit, je te le jure ! On n'a pas eu le choix ! » chouina la femme.

« Ah vraiment ?! Ton frère ne me voulait aucun mal alors que des images obscènes défilaient déjà dans sa tête ? Tu n'as jamais voulu faire de mal à tous ces pauvres gens ? » gronda-t-elle, surplombant la femme recroquevillée de toute sa hauteur.

« Je le jure, on ne voulait pas ! » gémit la femme avec terreur, alors que Markus, qui avait tué les trois autres brigands, s'approchait d'un pas félin.

« Tu as encore faim ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, mais cette femme aime regarder son frère... prendre d'autres femmes. Elle aime entendre leurs suppliques et voir leur âme se briser... Je pense pouvoir faire un petit effort pour elle. » siffla-t-il, terrifiant.

« Alors comme ça, ton frère aime violer des femmes, et tu aimes regarder ? » grimaça l'artiste avec dégoût.

« Il ment ! Je vous jure, il ment ! » gémit la femme paniquée.

Rosanna s'approcha tout près de la femme, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Il ne ment jamais, rebut de l'humanité » susurra-t-elle avec un sourire sadique avant de lâcher la femme et de se relever. « Je te la laisse, prends ton temps » ajouta-t-elle à l'attention du _wraith_ , qui saisit sa proie par le col avec un grognement satisfait.

 _La femme avait une saveur amère, son âme rongée par la dépravation. Mais sa volonté de survivre était puissante, torrent inépuisable de force, renforcé par l'amour viscéral qu'elle portait à son frère. Il prit tout son temps, aspirant doucement cette énergie, alors que Rosanna, qui rayonnait littéralement d'une rage animale réveillait d'un brutal coup de pied dans les parties le jumeau évanoui, avant de le redresser pour qu'il assiste à la mort de sa sœur._

« Alors comme ça, tu aimes violer des femmes ? Tu aimes voir l'espoir s'éteindre dans leurs yeux ? Ça te plaît toujours autant, quand c'est ta sœur ? » grinça l'artiste, terrifiante, maintenant l'homme par la nuque, le forçant à regarder.

Il tenta de hurler malgré sa mâchoire brisée, émettant des borborygmes inaudibles en inondant son pantalon de sang mêlé de salive et de larmes.

« Regarde bien, regarde bien ta sœur, regarde tout espoir quitter ses yeux ! Regarde comme il aime ça, la douce énergie de ta sœur qui l'emplit... CA TE PLAIT TOUJOURS AUTANT, RACLURE !? » rugit-elle dans son oreille.

L'homme gémit, secouant la tête, sanglotant de terreur et de désespoir.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, ta sœur ? Tu l'aimes plus que tout ? » siffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça frénétiquement.

Markus s'était arrêté, tenant toujours la femme - qui à présent semblait avoir près de soixante ans - par le col de sa blouse, observant son humaine et l'autre malfrat.

Rosanna se redressa avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas du bandit et de sortir sa dague.

« Si tu veux la sauver, je veux te voir te couper les parties avec ça. Si tu le fais, elle vivra, et toi aussi... Sinon vous mourrez, tous les deux... » susurra-t-elle, la voix emplie d'une rage contenue avant de jeter la lame aux pieds de l'homme qui la regarda avec horreur, avant de fixer sa sœur, que le _wraith_ tenait toujours entre ses griffes.

La femme murmura quelque chose d'inaudible à son frère qui, tremblant de terreur, ramassa la dague.


	28. Chapitre 27

_Elle vomissait pour la dixième fois au moins, s'étouffant à moitié dans ses sanglots hystériques._

 _Sa douce humaine, sa tendre humaine, toujours si emplie de joie et d'espoir, avait laissé apparaître une autre Rosanna, cruelle et brutale, qui avait joui de la souffrance de ses semblables._

 _Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu, mais rapidement les choses avaient déraillé._

 _Du lumineux foisonnement d'idées, il ne restait presque rien, une gigantesque énergie noire, amas de peur, de rage et de colère réprimé depuis des années ayant tout recouvert de son bourdonnement électrique. Quelque chose, tout au fond de l'âme de son humaine, avait cédé, libérant ce monstre terrifiant et le faisant hésiter, la femme à moitié mourante à sa merci._

 _Il reconnut le monstre qui avait filtré autrefois sous les ravages de l'enzyme, dragon puissant et destructeur qui couvait au fond de son humaine, attendant son heure._

 _Quelque chose avait donné naissance à ce monstre, bien des années auparavant, et il avait jailli, abomination en quête de vengeance. Il connaissait ces créatures, démons tapis au fond des cœurs, dévorant leurs hôtes à petit feu jusqu'à ce que leurs vengeances soient accomplies. Rien ne les arrêtaient jamais !_

 _Il choisit._

 _Il l'avait laissée aller au bout. L'homme, avec un courage insoupçonné, avait sauvé sa vie et celle de sa sœur, et pas un instant son humaine n'avait détourné les yeux, alors que le monstre en elle - que pas même les_ wraiths _n'étaient parvenus à réveiller - se repaissait de la souffrance de l'humain pitoyable._

 _Puis, aussi vite qu'il était venu, l'abomination avait disparu, rassasié, à nouveau enfoui dans les profondeurs de l'âme de son humaine et elle était redevenue sa douce Rosanna, qui s'était pliée en deux pour vomir, des larmes inondant ses joues._

 _Il l'avait emmenée un peu plus loin, et depuis de longues minutes, il ne pouvait que lui passer une main réconfortante dans le dos, et lui tenir les cheveux alors qu'un nouveau spasme la secouait._

 _Il pouvait l'aider à affronter ses cauchemars et les abominations qui les peuplaient, mais il ne pouvait l'aider à s'affronter elle-même. Elle devait mener ce combat seule._

« Je... Je... suis un monstre » bafouilla-t-elle, s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

« Non, ma douce humaine. Les monstres sont là-bas » répondit-il en désignant le feu qui brillait entre les arbres un peu plus loin.

« J'ai pris plaisir à leur souffrance, Markus ! Ils ne m'avaient rien fait ! » gémit-elle, hagarde.

« Ils ont fait souffrir bien d'autres gens, des gens bons et justes, qui ne méritaient pas ça ! Tu as été le bras de la justice pour ces innocents ! »

« Quelle justice ?! J'ai forcé un homme à se mutiler pour sauver sa sœur ! Ce n'est pas de la justice, c'est de la torture ! »

« Il fallait que quelqu'un les arrête, tu as eu raison. »

« Oui, bien sûr il fallait les neutraliser, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de faire ça ! En quoi je suis différente de Dô'mar ? En quoi je suis différente de Silla ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Markus la fixa, atterré.

« Ils m'ont forcée à les regarder te torturer ! Ils m'ont forcée à les regarder te massacrer ! Pourquoi ? Par vengeance ! Parce que ça leur faisait plaisir ! Silla t'a condamné à te nourrir de ceux que tu aimes, par pur sadisme, pour jouir du spectacle, pour voir tout espoir te quitter, alors que tu serais face à l'inéluctable ! Cet enfer je l'ai vécu, et je viens de l'imposer à deux êtres ! Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux ! » sanglota-t-elle, hystérique.

« Tu vaux mieux qu'eux, mille fois mieux, ma douce Rosanna ! Regarde-toi, pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps pour deux raclures ! Les monstres ne ressentent pas de remords, ils ne s'en veulent pas ! Tu n'es pas un monstre, ma douce Rosanna ! » murmura-t-il, la prenant dans ses bras.

 _Si elle était un monstre, qu'était-il ? Et qu'étaient les autres_ wraiths _, emplis de haine et de colère ? Qu'étaient les autres humains, veules et hypocrites, se cachant derrière des bons sentiments de façade, et haïssant dans leurs cœurs ? Elle n'était pas un monstre, mais comme toute créature, une part sombre résidait en elle. Il craignait cette Rosanna vengeresse, mais ne pouvait la haïr. Elle était l'obscurité qui rendait plus brillante encore sa précieuse humaine, la noirceur qui illuminait la pureté de son âme foisonnante._

 _Elle était Rosanna, unique et plurielle, d'une vérité touchante, sincère en toute chose, dans sa lumière comme dans sa noirceur. Elle était son extraordinaire humaine, Rosanna Gady, celle qui voyait au-delà du voile ! Elle était la femme qui murmurait au cœur des_ wraiths _, et le dragon vengeur, protégeant avec sauvagerie les innocents. Elle était humaine et immortelle. Elle était fragile et inébranlable. Et par sa complexité miroitante, comme la lumière qui se reflète sur un étang, elle mettait en évidence ses propres ombres et lumières, révélant la multiplicité de ses facettes, le rendant infiniment plus varié qu'il ne s'était jamais connu._

 _Elle ne l'avait pas rendu meilleur, mais lui avait offert le terreau fertile dans lequel faire pousser cette bonté, cette douceur et cette gentillesse qui sommeillaient en lui, ange de lumière enfoui dans les tréfonds de son âme._

 _Elle ne l'avait pas rendu moins cruel, ni moins brutal, mais lui avait montré d'autres voies, d'autres chants, plus doux, plus paisibles, mais pas moins puissants._

 _Il la forgeait avec force et patience, révélant avec adresse la chasseresse qui sommeillait sous l'artiste, alors qu'elle, d'une poussée douce mais constante, n'avait cessé de le façonner, faisant tomber une à une les scories laissées par une vie misérable pour révéler le guerrier protecteur sous le chien de chasse écumant._

Son geste la hantait, à chaque instant, aussi douloureux qu'une lame plantée dans son cœur.

Elle avait supplié Markus de ne pas laisser les deux malheureux mourir seuls dans les bois.

Le _wraith_ , sans broncher, avait accepté d'emmener les jumeaux jusqu'à une cabane de forestier qu'ils avaient croisée plus tôt dans la journée, puis fermement, il l'avait ramenée à leur campement de l'autre côté de la sylve.

Elle s'était laissé guider, toute énergie vidée par ses sanglots hystériques qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Markus n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour, fixant le feu, aussi immobile qu'une statue à côté d'elle.

Épuisée, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, elle s'était mise à trembler, recroquevillée misérablement à côté de leur petit feu, transie du froid humide de la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas bougé, le froid lui paraissait une juste punition, bien dérisoire, face à l'acte ignoble qu'elle avait commis. Alors que ses muscles se tétanisaient d'épuisement, et que ses dents claquaient de froid, le _wraith_ s'était soudain animé, et était aller chercher quelque chose dans son sac, avant de l'envelopper dedans.

Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il s'agissait de sa mince couverture de laine, puis elle reconnut l'odeur de vieux cuir, de terre et de sang séché, par-dessus l'odeur douceâtre et entêtante du _wraith_.

Le vieux manteau mité était bien trop grand pour elle, mais alors que ses sanglots compulsifs s'apaisaient enfin, elle le serra contre elle, laissant le lourd vêtement la réchauffer.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, le soleil se levait, inondant la clairière de lumière. La nuit lui revint en mémoire brutalement, avec une acuité tranchante, mais elle repoussa la culpabilité d'un geste furieux. Elle avait assez pleuré pour les deux malfrats ! Elle avait fait assez de mal autour d'elle pour un moment !

Markus était resté silencieux, les traits indéchiffrables, et pourtant elle savait qu'il avait souffert de la voir ainsi, impuissant face à cette rage autodestructrice. Elle avait assez souffert ! Regretter le passé n'apporterait rien. C'était à elle d'avancer et de faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais ! C'était à elle d'agir ! Personne ne domestiquerait ce monstre pour elle.

Sa résolution l'apaisa, et c'est le cœur bien plus paisible qu'elle se leva, très doucement afin de ne pas réveiller Markus, qui s'était collé dos à elle pour partager sa chaleur comme presque chaque nuit depuis leurs retrouvailles sur la ruche. Le manteau qu'elle portait toujours était bien trop grand pour elle, et elle dut en retrousser les manches déchiquetées et tenir les pans pour ne pas marcher dessus, mais elle répugnait à le quitter, malgré sa crasse profondément incrustée.

Sans un bruit, elle récupéra sa gourde, qu'elle vida avidement avant d'aller la remplir au ruisseau voisin et de la vider une seconde fois, afin d'apaiser sa gorge déshydratée d'avoir tant pleuré.

Elle était encore épuisée, et quelques heures de sommeils de plus ne pourraient pas lui nuire. Un bref instant elle hésita, puis tout doucement, elle vint se blottir contre le torse du _wraith_ , se glissant sous son bras, le nez enfoui dans sa tunique.

Markus, sans rien dire, sans même ouvrir les yeux, leva le bras, lui permettant de s'installer contre lui, avant de la serrer doucement contre son torse, toujours aussi paisible.

Rosanna se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, bercée par la respiration lente de son compagnon, l'âme en paix.

 _Les choses étaient comme elles devaient être, comme elles auraient toujours dû être._

* * *

 ** _Doucement mais inexorablement, tout se met en place. Une à une les pièces apparaissent et s'imbriquent._**

 ** _De nombreux indices s'accumulent depuis le début, depuis bientôt cent chapitres. Faites moi part de vos hypothèses pour la suite._**

 ** _Les plus pertinents, ou les plus inventifs recevront une petite surprise._**


	29. Chapitre 28

Malgré une première expérience pas vraiment très réussie, Tom insista pour repartir avec elle lors de ses voyages commerciaux, et face à l'insistance farouche du jeune _wraith_ , elle accepta à quelques reprise au court des semaine suivantes, de le prendre avec elle sur des mondes qu'elle connaissait bien, peu peuplés et paisibles.

Un de ses contacts lui avait parlé d'un monde agricole, où résidait un lointain parent, et dont il savait les habitants toujours ravis de commercer.

Les coordonnées en poche, elle avait donc entrepris de charger la _Fireblade_ d'un échantillon de la vingtaine de produits qu'elle avait actuellement en stock.

Tom avait insisté pour l'accompagner, désirant assister à l'établissement de nouveaux rapports commerciaux, et il avait su se montrer si convaincant qu'elle avait accepté, bien que n'ayant jamais mis les pieds sur cette planète.

A leur arrivée dans la belle clairière illuminée de soleil, ce qui frappa la femme fut le calme absolu des lieux. Elle roula doucement, savourant le silence de la moto, qui ne dérangeait pas les oiseaux en plein concert dans les arbres.

Après une demi-heure de route, ils arrivèrent dans un petit bourg aux maisons peintes de blanc, charmant avec son puits couvert de mousse et ses pots d'herbes aromatiques aux fenêtres.

Une femme, un panier de linge calé sur la hanche, un tout jeune enfant accroché à ses jupes, les apostropha.

« Bien le bonjour, voyageurs ! Bienvenue sur Ouma, je suis Léah, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, un sourire affable aux lèvres.

« Bien le bonjour à vous, Léah, et merci de votre accueil. Nous sommes des commerçants, qui voyageons de monde en monde. Nous voudrions faire un peu de troc avec vous, seriez-vous intéressée ? » répondit Milena avec entrain.

« Je suis sûre que vous trouverez des choses intéressantes à troquer chez nous, mais à cette heure-ci, tout le monde est aux champs. Permettez-moi de vous offrir quelque chose à boire en attendant le retour des autres, d'ici à une petite heure. » proposa la femme, les invitant dans sa maison d'un geste large.

« Je ne crois pas que je vais supporter une heure sous ce foulard, Milena » murmura Tom, qui souffrait de la chaleur sous son déguisement.

« Très bien, la forêt n'est qu'à un ou deux kilomètres, vas m'y attendre et ne te montre surtout pas. Je te rejoindrais d'ici quelques heures. »

« D'accord, bonnes négociations. »

« Merci, et prends ça : en cas de pépin, préviens-moi immédiatement. » répondit-elle avant de lui tendre une des radios qu'elle avait emporté, par sécurité.

Le _wraith_ sauta d'un bond agile au sol et partit au pas de course en direction de la forêt.

La femme, son enfant toujours accroché à sa jupe, le regarda partir, les sourcils froncés.

« Mon ami est assez timide, il préfère rester seul quelque temps » tenta d'expliquer Milena, mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr, je comprends. Entrez donc » répondit la femme sur un drôle de ton, la guidant jusqu'à une solide table de bois, décorée d'un pichet plein de fleurs des champs.

Léah s'affaira à préparer une infusion parfumée, dans un silence presque pesant, qui mit la guerrière très mal à l'aise.

« Je ne veux surtout pas déranger... je peux attendre dehors si vous préférez. » finit-elle par lâcher.

« C'est un _wraith_? » demanda Léah, posant lourdement la théière devant elle.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla Milena, une sueur glacée lui coulant dans le dos.

« Votre « ami », c'est un _wraith_ , c'est pour ça qu'il ne montrait pas son visage. » affirma cette fois la femme, d'un ton tranchant.

« Mais enfin, vous êtes folle ! Un _wraith_ , quelle idée ! Il a juste été... »

« Ne me dites pas qu'il a été torturé et défiguré ! L'autre coureuse m'a déjà sorti cette excuse ! » s'emporta la femme.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez, mais je crois que je vais y aller... » bafouilla Milena, paniquée, tandis que quelque chose s'agitait en elle.

Elle s'était déjà relevée et se dirigeait vers la porte, lorsqu'elle réalisa.

« Comment ça, l'autre coureuse ? »

« L'autre femme qui a débarqué tout comme vous il y a quelques semaines, pour venir m'acheter de la nourriture. »

« A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Son nom, vous connaissez son nom ? » hurla presque la guerrière, se précipitant vers la femme qui recula d'un pas, effrayée.

« Rosanna, qu'elle s'appelle. Une drôle de femme avec des cheveux tressés d'une étrange manière, mais très gentille. Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie. Toujours est-il qu'elle a prétendu qu'elle avait un ami, qui l'attendait dans la forêt, car il avait été défiguré et craignait de nous effrayer. Mais le soir-même, une bande de brigands qui sévissaient dans les bois ont été massacrés par un _wraith_ , et les deux survivants ont raconté avoir été attaqué par une femme qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait et par un _wraith_ gigantesque. »

Milena dut se retenir de hurler de joie. Elle tenait enfin une piste concrète !

« Vous savez où ils sont partis ? »

« Non, mais je suis bien contente qu'ils nous aient débarrassé de ces truands, ces monstres nous ont fait beaucoup de mal, vous savez... »

« Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où je pourrais les trouver ? » insista Milena, avec espoir.

« Non, mais elle m'a promis de revenir quand elle pourrait le faire sans risque pour nous. Elle a prétendu être une coureuse, que les _wraiths_ pouvaient arriver à tout instant, mais c'était un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ?»

« Je connais un ancien coureur. Je sais combien ce peut être terrible comme sort. » murmura la guerrière en ignorant la question de Léah, comprenant enfin pourquoi ils ne les avaient pas contacté, trop occupés à fuir et à survivre qu'ils étaient.

« Pourquoi servir des _wraiths_ , si vous savez leur cruauté ? » grogna Léah.

« Je ne sers aucun _wraith_ ! Je les combats ! » s'insurgea la soldate.

« Pourtant, vous avez pratiquement reconnu que votre amie était accompagnée d'un _wraith_ , et je suis sûre que votre « ami » en est un aussi. » répliqua la femme, caustique.

« Et si c'était le cas, que feriez-vous ?» siffla Milena

«Rien du tout. J'ai beau les haïr, s'ils se contentent de dévorer les brigands qui nous rançonnent et nous tuent, moi ça me convient très bien. » répondit la femme, farouche.

« Vous n'allez pas nous dénoncer ? » demanda Milena, ahurie.

« Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous, mais j'ai une famille à protéger. Je ne risquerais pas de me mettre à dos des _wraiths_ et leurs... peu importe ce que vous êtes ! S'ils peuvent m'épargner moi et ma famille, ça m'arrange. »

« Les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ça, croyez-moi... Nous ne sommes pas alliés des _wraiths_ , bien au contraire, actuellement nous sommes leurs pires ennemis. Et si Rosanna vous a dit être une coureuse, je doute qu'elle vous ait menti. » expliqua la guerrière, rassurée.

« Alors son sort doit être terrible » murmura Léah, toute hargne disparue

« Je peux vous laisser un message pour elle, si jamais elle revient ? » demanda Milena avec espoir.

« Bien sûr, mais si elle est vraiment coureuse, il y a peu de chance qu'elle survive... »

« C'est Rosanna, vous ne la connaissez pas. Elle et Markus se sont débrouillés pour sauver presque cinquante personne d'une ruche ! Alors survivre à quelques _wraiths_ ! »

« Que les dieux vous entendent, que les dieux vous entendent, Madame » répondit Léah, lui tendant un parchemin et une plume pour son message.

Milena prit le temps de réfléchir, puis trempant la plume dans l'encrier, elle rédigea sa missive :

 _Rosanna, j'ignore quand tu liras ce message, j'espère que tu vas aussi bien que possible compte tenu de ta situation. Je vis actuellement sur un monde sanctuaire avec Jin'shi, l'archéologue Irän, et Tom, qui s'est glissé à la place de Markus dans le_ Dart _lorsque celui-ci a quitté la ruche._

 _Je vous dois mes plus plates excuses à tous les deux, pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu vous dire._

 _Aujourd'hui, je comprends tellement de choses._

 _Je t'en prie, si tu lis ce message, vas aux coordonnées notées au verso, et demande un certain Kell. Il me connaît et fait du commerce avec moi depuis quelques mois. Il t'emmènera sur le monde où je me trouve. Le Dr Beckett pourra vous retirer les implants, et tout sera enfin fini._

 _Nous pourrons alors boire un de tes affreux thés, et nous raconter toutes nos mésaventures._

 _Prends soin de toi !  
Milena_

La guerrière relut trois fois la missive. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de trop en révéler, mais devait tout de même en dire assez pour que son amie puisse la retrouver le cas échéant.

Satisfaite, elle la tendit à Léah, qui avait sorti un sceau et de la cire entre-temps, et cacheta la missive sous ses yeux avant de la ranger dans un coffret de bois sur le linteau de la cheminée.

« Qui sont vos amis m'importe peu, votre amie est quelqu'un de bien, et vous m'avez aussi l'air d'une brave femme. Les autres arrivent, faites vos affaires et partez. Ne faites pas trop attendre votre compagnon. » conclut Léah, alors que Milena allait parler.

« Merci Léah. Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? »

« Vous auriez des graines de Filma ? » demanda la femme avec un sourire léger.

« Bien sur, je vous les offre de bon cœur ! » s'écria Milena en se levant pour détacher un sac de jute de la moto.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle rejoignit la forêt avec son carnet de commandes plein, et quelques mètres d'un genre de toile de lin en plus.

Tom, qui s'était installé dans la frondaison d'un grand chêne, atterrit souplement à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu as fait de bonnes affaires ? » demanda-t-il, inspectant avec curiosité le chargement.

« Oui, mais surtout, j'ai enfin une piste pour Rosanna et Markus. Ils sont venus ici il y a quelques temps. La femme qui a rencontré Rosanna a accepté que je laisse un message au cas où elle reviendrait. Et maintenant je sais pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas contacté. Ils n'ont pas pu, Silla les a transformés en coureurs. »

« Alors ils sont encore en vie ? »

« Exact ! »

Tom, se tortilla un moment, l'air soucieux, alors que Milena de bonne humeur, rajustait le chargement pour qu'il puisse être assis confortablement derrière elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Tom ? » finit-elle par demander, agacée par son manège.

Le jeune _wraith_ verdit.

« Qu'est-ce que Markus pensera de moi ? » finit-il par lâcher, piteux.

« Qu'est-ce que Markus devrait penser de toi ? » demanda la guerrière sans comprendre.

« Tu crois qu'il me détestera ? Je n'ai de _wraith_ que le génome. Même si je le voulais, je n'arriverais pas à me comporter comme tel... plus maintenant. Je n'ai même pas de nom _wraith_...» murmura-t-il.

« Hey, Tom ! On parle de Markus, là ! Le traqueur qui a abandonné sa ruche pour vivre au milieu des humains ! Le _wraith_ qui a choisi de porter un nom humain et qui adore le chocolat, tout comme toi ! Vous n'êtes pas si différents ! Pourquoi te détesterait-il ? Et même si c'était le cas, quelle importance ? » l'interrompit elle.

Tom lui jeta un regard blessé, avant de commencer à enrouler autour de sa tête à gestes furieux son foulard qu'il avait accroché à sa ceinture.

La guerrière soupira. Parfois elle ne comprenait pas le jeune _wraith_.

Il lui tourna farouchement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remontée en selle, alors seulement il consentit à grimper derrière elle, rigide comme un balai.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se mit en route pour le long chemin du retour.


	30. Chapitre 29

Milena se massa les tempes, alors que Jin'shi lui posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Je crois que c'est une étape normale du développement de tout individu. Moi-même quand j'ai eu trente ans, je me suis prise d'une passion irraisonnée pour le jaune. J'ai même été jusqu'à me teindre les ailes avec un lavis jaune ! » tenta-t-elle de la réconforter.

« Je sais bien, Jin'shi, j'avais un an ou deux de plus que lui quand je me suis fait faire ça... » répondit la femme, relevant son T-shirt pour montrer le tatouage d'une tête de mort à moitié effacée sur sa hanche. « ...Mais tout de même, il est un peu jeune pour la crise d'adolescence ! »

Toutes les deux fixaient, consternées, le mur de la grange que le jeune _wraith_ avait défoncé à coups de pied rageurs avant de partir d'un pas furieux dans la forêt.

« Rappelle-moi ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? » demanda Jin'shi.

« Je lui ai interdit de quitter la ferme pour aller traîner Dieu sait où avec les deux gosses de Drane avant qu'il n'ait fini ses exercices du jour... » soupira Milena.

« C'était sans doute un peu exagéré comme réaction... » constata tristement l'Irän

« Tu crois ?! » s'étrangla la femme.

 _Pourquoi était-il aussi furieux ? Certes Milena était exaspérante, à toujours lui coller des devoirs, ou des corvées. Tom fais si, Tom fais ça ! Il trimait tout la journée dans les champs, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente ! Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il défonce la porte de la grange ?! Il poussa un grondement furieux. Il avait toujours travaillé du lever au coucher sur la ruche, sans jamais s'en émouvoir, nettoyant les saletés laissées par le vieux Silmalyn, et supportant ses insultes et ses coups de pieds, alors pourquoi la remarque de l'humaine l'avait-il mise dans un tel état ?_

 _Furieux, il grimpa sur les branches du grand orme qui lui servait de refuge à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, puis la tête entre les genoux, il tenta de se calmer, appliquant les méthodes de méditation que Jin'shi lui avait enseignées._

 _L'Irän avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas tenter de le contacter télépathiquement, et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant._

 _Alors qu'il plongeait en lui, laissant sa respiration ralentir, un souvenir vague remonta, lentement, comme une grosse bulle d'air paresseuse._

 _Rosanna, prisonnière de la ruche, lui avait demandé de trouver son ami, le_ wraith _renégat. Il avait fureté vers les cellules des laboratoires, et même jeté un œil aux cocons, sans succès, puis il s'était souvenu de cette salle sinistre à l'avant de la ruche._

 _Il lui avait fallu attendre longtemps que l'énorme bourreau quitte son poste pour pouvoir se glisser dans la pièce. L'air empestait le sang, et il avait précautionneusement évité de grandes flaques verdâtres au sol, longeant les cellules._

 _La grande table au centre de la pièce, et l'établi couvert d'outils à l'air menaçant l'effrayaient, mais il s'était forcé à regarder dans les cellules._

 _Et il l'avait trouvé. Un amas brisé de chair sanguinolente, qui s'était faiblement agité à son arrivée._

 _La créature misérable avait réagi un peu plus vivement lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom, tendant une main griffue aux doigts cassés dans sa direction. Il avait reculé, effrayé mais le prisonnier, avec un râle pitoyable, s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, murmurant dans sa folie. Il se souvenait de chaque mot, avec une précision chirurgicale._

 _« Rosanna, ma douce humaine, si belle, si gentille... partie... Tout seul... tout seul... pour toujours. Douce humaine qui rend tout plus brillant... plus vivant... plus brillant... Je l'ai abandonnée... ma lumineuse humaine. »_

 _Il n'avait pas compris, prenant ces paroles pour celles d'un fou à l'esprit détruit par la souffrance.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait mieux. Les humains, si étranges, si agaçant et si merveilleux, avaient cette flamme en eux, qui telle un soleil illuminait tout, rendant les reliefs plus nets que jamais._

 _Il n'avait jamais connu que la grisaille de la ruche, les jours identiques les uns aux autres, et dans cette grisaille, tout cela était supportable. Mais depuis huit mois qu'il vivait avec Milena, d'abord sur Atlantis, puis ici, il avait découvert tant d'autres nuances, que la moindre grisaille en devenait insupportable._

 _Il savait viscéralement qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie de routine, d'un train-train paisible. Il voulait ressentir ce frisson délicieux qui le parcourait chaque fois qu'il accompagnait la guerrière sur d'autres mondes. Ce même frisson qui l'avait poussé à grimper dans le_ Dart _._

 _Il fixa sa paume, au milieu duquel la fente du_ schiithar _s'ouvrait un peu plus chaque jour. Bientôt, il pourrait atteindre son plein potentiel. Bientôt, il pourrait régénérer, et sa force décuplerait encore, et alors plus rien ne le retiendrait ici. Il pourrait parcourir l'univers et découvrir ses mille et un secrets. Bientôt._

 _En attendant, il comptait bien se préparer de son mieux. Ni Milena ni Jin'shi ne lui avaient appris tout ce qu'elles savaient, et il avait encore bien des lacunes, mais il avait le temps..._

Ragaillardi, il sauta habilement de son perchoir, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Liu.

« Je te cherchais, et Milena m'as dit que tu avais démoli la grange, alors je me suis doutée que tu serais par ici » le salua-t-elle.

Tom gronda, agacé.

« T'as pas des corvées à faire, Liu ? » gronda-t-il

« J'en ai autant que toi, mais tu m'avais promis qu'on irais observer les _geltans_ aujourd'hui ! » répliqua l'adolescente.

« Je suis pas trop d'humeur! » cracha-t-il, s'éloignant à grands pas.

« Tom, allez, je t'en prie ! J'oserais jamais sortir du bouclier toute seule ! » supplia-t-elle en le poursuivant.

« Non ! »

« S'il te plaît ! Papa dit que c'est très rare d'en voir autant rassemblés ! »

« Liu, qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'y aller toute seule ?! Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour trouver trois cents bestioles de la taille d'une meule de foin ! » s'énerva-t-il, la chassant d'un geste de la main.

« J'ai peur de sortir toute seule... » murmura l'adolescente, piteuse.

« De quoi tu as peur ? Il y a rien du tout dehors, à part tes fichus _geltans_ ! » grogna-t-il, de plus en plus exaspéré par l'humaine qui le poursuivait.

« J'ai peur des _wraiths_... » lâcha Liu

Sous le coup de la surprise, Tom se figea, et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans.

« Je _suis_ un _wraith_ , je te signale, idiote ! » siffla-t-il.

« Oui, mais toi, tu es Tom, et avec toi, je n'ai pas peur. »

« Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer, d'un simple geste de la main ? » cracha-t-il, espérant la faire fuir.

« Non, tu pourrais pas, je sais très bien que tu dois encore manger comme nous pour l'instant, et même si tu pouvais, tu ne le ferais pas ! » plastronna-t-elle.

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? » feula-t-il

« Parce que je suis sûre que le gentil _wraith_ qui console mon geignard de frère à chaque fois qu'il se fait mal et supporte ses maladresses à répétitions, ne me ferait pas de mal. Voilà pourquoi, Tom ! » asséna-t-elle, les bras croisés d'un air victorieux.

« Bon d'accord, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Mais pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille, s'il te plaît Liu ? » concéda-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
« Et que tu continues à te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin ? Certainement pas ! Quitte à sécher nos corvées, autant que ce soit pour s'amuser ! Alors tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller observer les _geltans_ , et on mangera ces délicieux fourrés à la viande que j'ai volé à la vieille Sama . »

Avec un soupir vaincu, il lui emboîta le pas.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Déjà le 100ème chapitre d'au-delà des étoiles, et encore tant de choses à raconter!**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et à tout ceux qui m'ont rejointe en cours de route.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre, un de mes préférés des trois arc, vous plaira autant qu'à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les mois avaient passé, et il avait forgé un nouveau traqueur, une humaine, moins forte et moins endurante qu'un _wraith_ , mais plus dangereuse par bien des aspects.

 _Jusqu'alors, il l'avait toujours laissé rester en retrait, se jetant au contact avec férocité, mais cela n'avait plus de sens. Il avait fait d'elle un traqueur, et il était temps qu'elle chasse seule._

 _Il l'emmena sur une planète fantôme, monde détruit par sa race, abandonné au temps et aux éléments._

 _« Je ne peux plus rien t'apprendre, mon extraordinaire humaine. Le reste, tu l'apprendras par toi-même, au fil des combats et des chasses. Je ne serais pas loin, aies confiance en toi. » murmura-t-il avant de la laisser au milieu des décombres gris._

 _Il s'installa au quatrième étage d'une tour en ruines, qui dominait les amas de décombres, lui permettant d'observer la Porte et ses alentours sur des centaines de mètres._

 _Rosanna, concentrée, se glissa telle une ombre entre les blocs de pierres, se dissimulant derrière. Il était fier, si fier d'elle, de sa force, et de la volonté farouche qu'elle avait mise dans son apprentissage, malgré la répugnance viscérale qu'elle avait à tuer._

 _Elle avait compris que devenir un chasseur, lui permettrait de survivre dans cette traque mortelle. Elle avait compris qu'il ne pourrait pas toujours la protéger, et qu'elle devait être indépendante._

 _Et elle avait appris, à une vitesse sidérante, se servant du lien pour s'imprégner de ses habitudes apprises au fil des siècles, les faisant siennes._

 _Avec cette adaptabilité propre à son espèce, elle avait endossé son nouveau rôle à la perfection, proie devenue prédateur, à la manière des abeilles, douces et paisibles, mais à la piqûre cuisante._

 _Elle avait apprivoisé le dragon au fond de son âme, se servant de sa force, et de sa violence, le contrôlant d'une main presque tendre, mais inflexible._

 _Elle avait évolué, adoptant les coutumes_ wraiths _qui lui convenaient, rejetant celles de son peuple qui ne lui servaient plus._

 _De la femme misérable vêtue d'un uniforme d'adorateur déchiré qui avait été déposée par un_ Dart _huit mois plus tôt, il ne restait rien._

 _Elle arborait maintenant avec fierté les coiffures de guerrier qu'il avait conçues pour elle, impressionnante dans son vieux manteau de traqueur qu'elle s'était appropriée, en arrachant les manches détruites, et retaillant le bas pour qu'il soit à sa taille._

 _Elle portait toujours les vêtements humains simples, solides et bien taillés qu'elle avait acheté des mois auparavant, mais avait complété son équipement d'un long bâton de bois et d'un empaleur qu'elle avait récupéré sur un drone, faisant de l'arme de prédilection des traqueurs et des drones la sienne._

 _Avec un sourire carnassier, il observa le petit groupe qui venait de passer la Porte, ignorant se précipiter vers leur mort._

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre.

Markus l'avait prévenue, il s'agissait d'une sorte d'initiation, et même si elle savait le traqueur proche d'elle, vigilant et prêt à bondir, elle était bien décidée à vaincre seule les trois _wraiths_ qui venaient d'apparaître. Un bref instant, elle se sentit vexée. Un seul traqueur et deux drones, alors qu'ils avaient tué à deux plus de quarante _wraiths_ lancés à leurs trousses ?! C'en était presque insultant !

Le traqueur étudia un instant l'écran de son localisateur, puis jetant un œil à la tour en ruines qui dominait tout, se dirigea droit vers Rosanna, ses longs cheveux soyeux flottant dans le vent, les pans de son manteau claquant sur ses chevilles, les deux drones sur ses talons.

Silencieuse comme une ombre, la jeune femme se glissa entre d'énormes blocs de béton, laissant le trio la dépasser. Puis, dégainant sa dague, elle sortit juste derrière le dernier drone, se servant de lui comme d'un bouclier vivant contre d'éventuels tirs, alors qu'elle le poignardait mortellement à quatre reprises.

Avec un hurlement de rage et de surprise, l'alpha se jeta dans sa direction.

Avec vivacité, Rosanna prit la fuite, sautant par-dessus les décombres, courant dans les restes des rues.

Derrière elle, les rugissements de joie du traqueur excité par la chasse la talonnaient, suivis de loin par la course lourde du guerrier décérébré.

Soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle entrevit un salut. Tournant au coin d'un bâtiment, elle se jeta par la fenêtre béante, rebroussant immédiatement chemin, pliée en deux, protégée par les murs qui la dissimulaient.

Le traqueur la dépassa, ses pas se perdant dans la rue voisine, et alors que les lourdes bottes du drone s'approchaient, elle se redressa, empoignant son empaleur accroché dans son dos en un geste mille fois répété, et faisant feu à trois reprises.

Le _wraith_ , surpris, se figea avant de tomber au sol, secoué de tremblements, assommé par le choc énergétique.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle bondit par la fenêtre, et planta sa dague d'un coup sec à la base de son crâne, mettant fin à sa vie. Elle haïssait tuer ainsi une victime neutralisée, et pourtant, elle venait de le faire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tuer alors que ce ne lui était pas nécessaire ? Parce que c'était une épreuve, et qu'elle tenait à prouver à Markus qu'elle était capable de se défendre seule. Non, elle tenait à se le prouver à elle-même. Qu'elle était capable d'aller jusqu'au bout, pour sa survie, pour celle des siens, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle haïssait Silla, qui les avait condamnés à cette vie de violence, mais elle ne pouvait haïr les _wraiths_ qui les chassaient et mourraient sous leurs coups. Ils n'étaient que des pions, chiens obéissants lancés à leurs trousses par des reines toutes-puissantes, subissant ce destin autant qu'eux.

Et pourtant, au fil des mois, elle avait fini par comprendre la joie sauvage de la chasse que ressentait son ami. Elle s'était sentie galvanisée par les combats, et la sensation de triomphe grisante qui la prenait lorsque la vie de son ennemi s'éteignait, garantissant la sienne jusqu'au prochain combat.

Elle n'était pas dupe. Cette joie était celle du monstre obscur au fond de son cœur. Ce monstre qui se trouvait là depuis si longtemps, terré, invisible dans les tréfonds de son âme et qu'elle s'était résignée à apprivoiser, puisqu'il faisait partie intégrante d'elle.

Elle avait quitté le monde des humains le jour où elle avait passé la porte de cette pièce dans les sous-sols de la cité, plongeant irrémédiablement dans celui - sauvage et brutal - des _wraiths_.

Elle avait appris à les connaître, parlant leur langue et apprenant leurs coutumes. Elle avait vu par les yeux d'un des leurs, et partagé sa vie. Ils avaient leurs propres règles du jeu, leurs propres codes, et c'est par ces codes qu'elle les vaincrait, sur un terrain où ils ne l'attendaient pas!

Les traqueurs cherchaient la gloire par la chasse, pour leur reine. Elle offrirait une chasse mémorable à celui-là, mais pour son propre bénéfice !

Toujours silencieuse, elle se mit en quête de son adversaire.

Le _wraith_ avait remarqué qu'elle n'était plus dans les rues, et à son tour, il s'était embusqué. Il pouvait la localiser précisément, par son implant, alors qu'elle était même incapable de sentir sa présence. Il ne lui servait donc à rien d'espérer le prendre par surprise.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de lui-même.

Avançant doucement, la jeune femme progressa jusqu'au milieu d'une petite place, relativement dégagée, puis observant à la ronde, déposa doucement son empaleur sur un bloc de béton.

Il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du _wraith_. Doucement, elle sortit sa dague et la planta ostensiblement dans une anfractuosité, puis toujours aussi doucement, posa son bâton contre un pan de mur encore debout. Les bras écartés en signe de défi, elle attendit, seule au milieu des ruines mortes. Le dragon s'agita en elle. Elle lui souffla de patienter. Juste encore un peu.

Les minutes passaient, sans que rien ne bouge autour d'elle.

« Es-tu si lâche qu'une humaine désarmée t'effraie, traqueur ? » hurla-t-elle en _wraith_ , les échos sifflants rampant dans les rues vides.

Enfin un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner . Le _wraith_ , les yeux brillants de rage contenue, s'avançait vers elle, un sourire carnassier découvrant ses dents de prédateur.

La vanité et l'orgueil, les plus grandes faiblesses de cette race millénaire ! Elle le tenait !

Elle laissa le dragon s'emparer d'elle.

« Je suis plus petite et moins forte que toi, et pourtant tu te caches toujours derrière ton arme. Qu'es-tu ? Un enfant effrayé jeté hors de la pouponnière, ou un chasseur puissant ? » siffla-t-elle, tissant sa mortelle toile de paroles empoisonnées.

Le traqueur se figea à quelques mètres d'elle, les yeux étrécis, son arme braquée sur elle.

« Le dernier _wraith_ que j'ai affronté était un simple copilote, et pourtant, il a eu le courage de m'affronter à mains nues... » murmura-t-elle, pernicieuse.

L'alien rugit, furieux.

« Crie, petit _wraith_ , c'est tout ce que tu sais faire !» railla-t-elle, avant d'esquiver un tir d'une roulade. « Et mauvais tireur en plus ! Tu es quoi ? Le bouffon de la reine ? » enchaîna-t-elle, achevant de lui faire perdre toute contenance.

Hors de lui, le prédateur se jeta sur l'humaine, toutes griffes dehors, avec un rugissement de pure rage.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, elle l'esquiva, le délestant en deux frappes habiles de son pistolet et de sa dague, qu'elle lança au loin dans les décombres.

Il fallait qu'il s'approche assez pour qu'elle puisse le noyer sous ses pensées, assez pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Sa haine l'aveuglait, et le conduirait à sa perte. Dès l'instant où il l'avait écoutée, il était mort !

Rosanna retint un sourire carnassier. La dernière passe arrivait. Tuer ou être tuée.

Écartant largement les bras, se faisant aussi impressionnante que possible, elle lui hurla dessus, d'un rugissement de _banshee_ , empli de dédain et de mépris.

Avec une rage redoublée le _wraith_ rugit, en un hurlement de défi furieux avant de se jeter sur elle d'un bond.

L'instant d'après, il convulsait au sol, noyé sous un flot dément d'images insensées.

Avec dédain, elle s'éloigna, alors que le traqueur renégat - son _wraith_ \- s'approchait d'elle, immensément fier.

 _Elle s'était débarrassée des deux drones avec efficacité, sans perte de temps ni d'énergie. Simple, efficace, fonctionnel. Il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, et n'avait pas été déçu._

 _Il se doutait que le traqueur serait une proie plus complexe, plus dangereuse, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle joue avec lui comme un chat avec une souris._

 _Avec horreur, il l'avait vue se débarrasser de toutes ses armes, puis il avait senti les sombres relents électriques de l'obscure Rosanna, terrifiante et glaciale._

 _Et une fois encore, avec son talent mortel, son humaine avait tissé une toile vicieuse de mots délétères autour de sa victime, la piégeant dans son orgueil, la condamnant à mourir par sa propre vanité._

 _Il avait été sa première victime, alors qu'elle brisait toutes ses certitudes, annihilant ses allégeances centenaires de ses mots, dans les tréfonds d'Atlantis. Il l'avait vue agir sur la ruche, pliant une reine et un commandant à sa volonté, les fascinant de ses paroles envoûtantes. Il l'avait vue apprivoiser un scientifique millénaire et un enfant par quelques mots. Et à nouveau, il avait été sa victime, subissant sa cruelle logorrhée pendant près d'un mois. Il connaissait la puissance des paroles de son humaine mieux que quiconque, et savait combien cela la rendait plus dangereuse qu'une armée entière. Il eut presque pitié pour son semblable, qu'elle raillait avec calme, le déstabilisant par son assurance en apparence paisible._

 _Lorsqu'elle le défia d'un rugissement, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, empli de fierté et d'horreur mêlées._

 _Devant lui, il avait tout ce qu'il avait le plus craint, ce qui l'avait poussé à déserter sa nouvelle ruche et à quitter tout ce qu'il aimait._

 _Avec l'attitude d'une reine outragée, Rosanna venait de défier le_ wraith _de la manière la plus primale qu'il soit._

 _Et alors que l'alien se jetait sur elle en rugissant, elle avait levé une main, telle un_ e _reine prête à frapper, avant de la plaquer sur le front de son adversaire, le noyant sous les vagues puissantes de son esprit, anéantissant sa vie._

 _Pourtant l'instant d'après, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, ce n'était plus que Rosanna, sa douce humaine, qui lui souriait avec soulagement, n'en revenant pas d'avoir réussi._

« Si tu avais été un _wraith_ , tu aurais reçu ton tatouage aujourd'hui. Mais je tiens quand même à célébrer ta réussite, ma dangereuse humaine ! » avait-il déclaré fièrement alors qu'il l'avait rejointe sur la petite place en ruines, à côté du cadavre encore chaud de sa victime.

Son sang battait à ses tempes. Elle avait réussi ! Elle était devenue un traqueur. Elle était devenue l'égal d'un _wraith_ alpha! Et elle avait impressionné Markus. Elle avait impressionné un chasseur vieux de sept siècles ! Elle ne s'était pas sentie si fière d'elle depuis le jour où elle avait gagné un prix de poésie en primaire !

Markus s'était penché et, d'un coup de griffes, avait coupé au ras du crâne une des fines tresses du _wraith_ mort, puis ramassant son empaleur, l'avait enroulée serrée sur le manche avant de le lui tendre.

« Ta première proie, ton premier trophée » avait-il déclaré, solennel, alors qu'elle prenait son arme, observant la fine mèche soyeuse.

« Je crois que c'est une tradition commune aux traqueurs et aux coureurs... Ronon a le même genre de trophées sur son épée » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ronon a toujours été plus proche du traqueur que du coureur. Il n'aurait jamais survécu si longtemps autrement. Cet humain n'a rien à envier à un guerrier _wraith_. »

« Ne lui dis jamais ça. Je crois qu'il haïrait d'être comparé à un _wraith_ , même si je trouve qu'effectivement, par bien des aspects, vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. »

« Et toi donc... » murmura Markus, se dirigeant vers la Porte des étoiles.

Elle le suivit, contemplant son trophée, réalisant doucement tout ce qu'il impliquait.

 _Elle avait réussi sa première chasse. Sur une ruche, elle aurait été tatouée, marquée comme traqueur appartenant à une reine, puis immédiatement lancée sur les traces d'une nouvelle proie._

 _Mais ils n'étaient pas sur une ruche, et elle n'était pas_ wraith _. Elle était humaine, et il avait donc choisi de célébrer ça de manière plus douce, plus humaine._

 _Elle lui avait offert d'innombrables présents, certains inestimables, comme son arc, d'autres insignifiants, ainsi que des milliers d'expériences précieuses. Il comptait bien rééquilibrer un peu la balance. Après tout, ils avaient fêté sa première année sur Atlantis, son initiation méritait aussi sa célébration._


	32. Chapitre 31

Markus l'emmena sur une planète brûlante, dont la terre desséchée était parcourue d'infinies craquelures.

Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre à l'ombre d'une vieille statue érodée par les siècles, puis était parti d'un trot rapide en direction d'une ville troglodyte qui se découpait dans une falaise au loin.

Elle n'avait pas protesté. Markus s'était déjà à plusieurs reprises glissé dans des villes ou villages afin d'y voler quelques objets sans jamais se faire prendre. Mais surtout, elle avait senti qu'il préparait quelque chose, empli de la concentration joyeuse de quelqu'un qui manigance une surprise, aussi n'avait-elle pas insisté, heureuse de sentir ce pétillement dans l'esprit du _wraith_.

Encore galvanisée par son récent combat, Rosanna ne parvint pas à rester assise bien longtemps. Après avoir trépigné pendant quelques minutes, elle sortit son bâton, et se mit à répéter des enchaînements, visualisant un ennemi invisible, luttant en une danse mortelle avec un adversaire imaginaire.

En sueur, elle finit par s'arrêter, sous le soleil écrasant. Autour d'elle, dans la poussière jaune, un complexe entrelacs de lignes et de points, tracé par ses coups et ses feintes, se dessinait.

L'artiste en elle s'éveilla. Se servant de son arme comme d'un pinceau, elle commença à tracer d'autres lignes, de grandes courbes fluides qui couraient sur le sol, formant un immense mandala dans la terre assoiffée.

L'art la submergea, l'engloutissant, arrêtant le temps, distordant l'espace, exsudant ses joies et ses souffrances.

 _Il avait trouvé ce qu'il voulait très rapidement. Rosanna avait eu raison, bien longtemps auparavant : il y aurait toujours des humains suffisamment vénaux pour faire commerce avec les_ wraiths _, surtout sur des mondes comme celui-ci, habité presque exclusivement d'adorateurs._

 _Il avait échangé quelques pièces d'argent récupérées sur un cadavre contre de quoi festoyer pour deux, puis il était reparti, sans s'éterniser._

 _Dans la grande plaine plate, il avait vu son humaine s'entraîner de loin, en une danse mortelle. Et alors qu'il s'approchait, elle s'était arrêtée, puis avait repris, avec des gestes plus paisibles, plus précis, mais non moins puissants, une nouvelle danse, créatrice cette fois-ci._

 _Il s'était approché discrètement, et l'avait observée, appuyé contre la statue._

 _Sa lumineuse humaine créait un motif magnifique et éphémère dans la poussière._

 _Elle créait pour le simple plaisir de créer. Son œuvre était vouée à disparaître, et pourtant, il le sentait par le lien si puissant qui les unissait, elle y mettait tout son cœur et toute son âme._

 _Son extraordinaire humaine, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, était encore capable d'exercer sa mystérieuse magie, armée seulement d'un bout de bois et d'un peu de poussière._

 _Il sentit un poids immense lui être retiré du cœur, alors que sa main glissait inconsciemment vers sa poche et le petit paquet qui y dormait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait craint d'avoir détruit cette magie, qui l'avait attiré vers elle comme un papillon vers une flamme._

Elle revint. Soudain la chaleur étouffante et le soleil cuisant la frappèrent de toute leur puissance, tandis qu'elle contemplait l'immense entrelacs qu'elle avait tracé.

Silencieux et immobile, Markus la contemplait de son étrange regard, un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu es toujours un mystère pour moi, mon étrange humaine ! Et tes œuvres sont toujours aussi belles ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant, enjambant prudemment les entrelacs.

« Tu trouves ? Ce n'est qu'un tas de lignes dans la poussière » murmura-t-elle.

« Un tas de lignes très particulières, agencées très précisément pour former ce motif ! Il faut du génie et une compréhension profonde de lois de la nature, qui m'échappent totalement, pour arriver à un tel résultat, mon extraordinaire humaine ! »

« Cesse les flagorneries Markus, ce n'est qu'un simple gribouillis dans la terre » grogna-t-elle, flattée, en lui mettant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Si tu le dis... En attendant, si tu as fini tes « gribouillis » je suggère qu'on change de planète, il fait un peu trop chaud à mon goût ici. » répliqua-t-il tout sourire.

« Je te suis ! »

« Markus, je trouvais aussi que l'autre monde était trop chaud, mais celui-ci est franchement un peu trop froid à mon goût ! » protesta Rosanna alors qu'ils progressaient dans dix centimètres de neige depuis une bonne demi-heure.

Il faisait nuit noire, et la température était bien en-dessous de zéro, malgré l'absence totale de vent.

« Courage, nous sommes presque arrivés, et je suis sûr que tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir un peu marché ! » l'encouragea-t-il.

Une autre demi-heure et passablement de récriminations de l'artiste plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Markus laissa Rosanna admirer le paysage.

Dans un petit cratère entouré de parois à pics, une dizaine de bassins thermaux, reliés les uns aux autres, fumaient, emplissant l'air glacial de vapeurs chaudes.

Les bassins, dans lesquels proliféraient une algue luminescente turquoise, brillaient de mille feux, éclairant les grands pins qui bordaient le cratère d'une lumière féerique.

L'artiste, le souffle coupé, contemplait le décor, les yeux écarquillés.

« Pas de regrets ? » siffla le _wraith._

« Aucuns, c'est extraordinaire, Markus ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Viens, suis-moi, il y a un sentier qui descend par là. »

Il l'emmena le long de l'étroite paroi jusqu'au fond de la caldeira, puis, empruntant une sorte d'étroit chemin en pierre qui serpentait entre les bassins, la guida jusqu'à une petite cabane de pierre construite à flanc de falaise de l'autre côté du cratère.

La porte de bois avait travaillé, mais lorsqu'il l'eut repoussée d'un coup d'épaule, l'intérieur se révéla tel qu'il l'avait laissé presque vingt ans plus tôt.

La pièce unique comportait un petit poêle dans un coin, à côté duquel se dressait une modeste table accompagnée de deux tabourets. Un buffet, et un coffre de bois formaient tous les rangements de la masure, tandis qu'un rocking-chair, couvert d'une peau de bête miteuse, et un grand lit de bois garni de couvertures et d'autres peaux, complétaient l'aménagement spartiate.

Rosanna fit prudemment le tour de la maisonnette, puis fixant quelque chose entre le pied du lit et le poêle, se retourna vers l'alien.

« Je devine comment tu as découvert cet endroit... Tu veux bien le sortir de là et l'emmener dans la forêt, s'il-te-plaît ? » déclara-t-elle.

Il la fixa un instant, perplexe, puis la mémoire lui revint.

« Désolé, je ne pensais vraiment pas revenir un jour ici. » avait-il grogné, ramassant la momie desséchée affalée contre le mur, pour l'emmener dehors.

Sans plus de manières, la jeune femme entreprit de secouer les draps, qui avaient étonnamment bien survécu pour de la literie abandonnée depuis des décennies.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait même pas été surprise de trouver le cadavre, et n'avait aucun scrupule à s'installer dans la maison d'un homme que son ami avait tué. Mais après tout, elle ne risquait plus de lui servir !

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle se demanda ce que sa famille penserait d'elle. Ils devaient la croire morte. Elle pria intérieurement pour que sa mère n'ait pas le cœur brisé. Dans l'état actuel des choses, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, à part tenter de survivre pour leur revenir. Inutile de se torturer.

Markus revint à point pour la distraire de ses pensées morbides.

« J'ai été chercher de quoi faire un excellent repas ce soir, mais je n'excelle toujours pas en cuisine humaine, et je m'en voudrais de massacrer tout ça, tu veux bien t'en occuper ? » déclara-t-il en sortant les provisions de son sac, pour les poser sur la table.

Il y avait un pain doré et croustillant, une sorte de grosse caille fraîche ne demandant qu'à être rôtie, plusieurs légumes différents, de petites pâtisseries emballées dans des feuilles séchées, des noix parfumées, du beurre, un petit sachet d'épices, et une bouteille d'un vin ambré.

« Markus, il y a tellement de choses ! Il n'y avait pas besoin de tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en examinant les épices, ravie.

« Ta première chasse en tant que traqueur, ça valait au moins ça ! »

« Merci, Markus ! Si on veut pouvoir manger toutes ces bonnes choses ce soir, on devrait s'y mettre. Tu peux allumer le poêle ? » demanda-t-elle, farfouillant dans le buffet pour en sortir quelques vieux plats ébréchés.

Avec l'aide du _wraith_ , la jeune femme garnit la volaille d'un mélange d'épices, de beurre et de noix moulues, avant de la poser dans une terrine par-dessus les légumes, généreusement couverts de beurre et d'épices eux aussi, puis d'enfourner le tout pour une cuisson lente.

 _Il appréciait ces instants simples, où ils partageaient des gestes du quotidien._

 _Des discussions légères, ou un silence complice, semblaient effacer la dure réalité, la noyant sous des gestes anodins - émincer des légumes, laver des vêtements, allumer un feu - leur offrant quelques instants de repos mental, loin de la tension permanente de la chasse._

« Il va au moins falloir deux heures à cet oiseau pour cuire, si on profitait des sources pendant ce temps ? » proposa Rosanna.

« Avoues que tu ne rêves que d'aller nager depuis que tu as vu de l'eau... » souffla Markus, amusé.

« Tu me connais trop bien ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûre que c'est pour ça que tu m'as emmenée ici, pour que j'aille faire trempette jusqu'à être fripée comme un vieux pruneau ! »

« Tu me connais trop bien, ma douce humaine ! » répliqua-t-il avec un grognement amusé.

Rosanna, lui tirant la langue, s'empressa de se déshabiller, ne gardant que son ample chemise par dessus ses sous-vêtements avant de sortir à pas impatients.

Avec un soupir amusé, l'alien la suivit après avoir soigneusement posé ses vêtements sur le lit. Il la trouva vautrée avec délectation dans un lagon fumant, un sourire béat aux lèvres, sa chemise négligemment jetée au bord du bassin.

« Quelle élégance, Mme Gady, on dirait McKay après un bon repas ! » s'esclaffa-t-il, en s'installant à son tour dans l'eau délicieusement brûlante.

Rosanna ne daigna même pas répondre, toute à son bonheur.

Après quelques minutes à se laisser flotter comme un bouchon de liège, l'artiste se redressa, et s'immergeant dans l'eau un peu plus profonde, commença à bouger méticuleusement ses bras, ses épaules et son dos, afin de délasser ses muscles crispés.

« Encore une étrange tradition humaine ? » demanda le _wraith_ qui l'observait avec curiosité entre les bancs de vapeur.

« Non, j'essaie juste de décrisper mes muscles. Toute cette tension permanente me tire sur les épaules. »

« Comment une émotion peut-elle te faire mal aux épaules ? Et comment des mouvements peuvent-ils soulager une émotion ? »

« Le corps réagit instinctivement aux émotions, et se tend pour se tenir prêt en cas de danger... Donc je suis en permanence crispée ces temps-ci. Bouger débloque les muscles et leur permet de se relaxer, et l'eau chaude aide beaucoup. Tu ne sens pas de tension dans le dos et les épaules, toi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

« Non, je suis comme d'habitude. » répondit-il alors qu'elle se glissait derrière lui.

« Tu n'as pas mal si j'appuie ici ? » demanda-t-elle, pressant fermement un point à l'arrière de sa clavicule.

Avec un feulement courroucé, l'alien dégagea son épaule.

« Tu parles, « pas crispé » : tu es plus dur qu'un vieux bout de bois ! C'est juste que tu en as tellement l'habitude que tu ne le sens même plus ! »

« Si tu ne viens pas m'enfoncer tes doigts dans le dos, je n'ai pas mal ! » grommela-t-il, agacé.

« Pourtant je n'ai pas appuyé si fort, regarde ! » dit-elle, pressant son avant-bras de la même manière.

Markus la fixa un instant, les yeux étrécis.

« C'est impossible que tu aies appuyé autant les deux fois ! » siffla-t-il.

« Et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Tu es tellement crispé que je ne serais pas étonnée que tu sois au bord du claquage musculaire. Si tu veux, je peux te faire un massage. Ça va faire mal, mais après ça ira mieux ! » proposa-t-elle de ce ton cajoleur qu'elle employait chaque fois qu'elle voulait le convaincre de quelque chose.

Avec un grognement vaincu, le _wraith_ se retourna.

« Essaies surtout de te détendre au maximum et dis-moi si ça ne fait pas un « mal qui fait du bien ». » précisa-t-elle, s'installant derrière lui sur le bord du bassin.

 _Avec une force surprenante pour une femelle humaine aux mains si petites, elle lui pétrissait les épaules et le haut du dos, semblant s'acharner là où ça faisait le plus mal._

 _Au début, il n'avait senti que la douleur cuisante, puis imperceptiblement ses muscles s'étaient détendus, et il avait compris ce qu'elle appelait un « mal qui fait du bien ». Le traitement était douloureux, mais bienfaisant, relâchant des muscles contractés depuis des siècles._

 _Après un bon quart d'heure de ce traitement, elle lui avait ordonné d'aller faire quelques brasses dans un bassin plus profond, afin de laisser les muscles s'adapter à leur nouvel état, puis de revenir._

 _Il s'était exécuté sans broncher, s'émerveillant de la différence de sensations._

 _Lorsqu'il était revenu, elle lui avait demandé de s'asseoir à nouveau devant elle, puis, bien plus doucement, avec de petits mouvements circulaires, elle avait appuyé sur ses derniers points douloureux, qui cessaient de le faire souffrir après quelques secondes._

 _Le processus lui parut étrange, aussi se concentra-t-il, se focalisant sur ses sensations internes, là où elle le touchait._

 _Avec surprise, il s'aperçut que Rosanna, très concentrée, se servait de sa propre énergie vitale, accumulée au bout de ses doigts, pour délier les sortes de nœuds énergétiques complexes qui crispaient ses muscles._

« Comment fais-tu ça ? » demanda-t-il, la tirant de sa semi-transe.

« C'est assez simple en soi, il suffit de se concentrer un peu pour ressentir son énergie, puis de la diriger dans son corps puis dans celui de l'autre pour soigner et guérir. Je sens les nœuds énergétiques, et je me concentre pour les défaire. Et toi, tu es un vrai sac de nœuds ! Basiquement c'est ce que je fais quand je te donne de l'énergie, sauf que là, je continue à la guider par la pensée, plutôt que te laisser l'absorber. Vous n'avez pas des pratiques similaires ? »

« Non, rien qui y ressemble. »

« Pourtant, vous vous nourrissez d'énergie vitale, et il y a le don de vie, j'aurai pensé que c'était pareil, en plus puissant. » dit-elle.

« Non, on prend ou on donne l'énergie, on ne la contrôle pas. Ce serait comme si tu contrôlais la nourriture dans ton estomac » répondit-il méditatif.

« J'aimerais bien faire une expérience. Tu serais d'accord ? » demanda la jeune femme, qui venait d'avoir une idée.

Le _wraith_ soupira. Elle semblait avoir une réserve infinie d'idées dangereuses concernant l'énergie vitale !

« Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Comme ça fait plusieurs mois que je te « nourris » j'ai beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'avant, et je la contrôle mieux. J'aimerais voir ce que j'arrive à faire en me concentrant davantage, et comme ton corps est conçu pour transporter et traiter l'énergie vitale, ce sera peut-être plus facile. Tu veux bien me laisser essayer ? » demanda-t-elle suppliante.

« De toute manière, tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille tant que tu n'auras pas eu ce que tu voulais, mais sois prudente ! » gronda-t-il, agacé.

« Merci Markus ! Mets-toi en méditation profonde, s'il-te-plaît ! » demanda-t-elle en venant s'asseoir tout contre lui, sa poitrine collée à son dos.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda-t-il, perturbé par le contact.

« La majorité de mon énergie se trouve autour de mes organes vitaux, en réduisant la distance, j'espère réduire la difficulté. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que vous faites en absorbant l'énergie sur la poitrine en priorité, non ? » répliqua-t-elle, passant ses bras autour de son torse.

Avec un profond soupir de lassitude, le _wraith_ se laissa sombrer dans un état second, proche de la stase.

 _Il n'était plus qu'une abstraction, un vague flux de pensée inconsciente dérivant dans le silence de sa conscience._

 _Un vague tiraillement, imperceptible d'abord, puis de plus en plus puissant, le ramena à un état plus conscient._

 _Toujours profondément enfoncé dans sa psyché, il observa son humaine faire._

 _Un flot puissant d'énergie saturait chacune de ses cellules, l'électrisant, et pourtant il ne contrôlait rien. Cette énergie, pure, sauvage et lumineuse, se promenait dans son corps en vagues successives, s'attaquant à des zones stagnantes, libérant d'infinitésimaux nœuds énergétiques, régularisant les flux de sa propre énergie, courant le long de ses nerfs comme autant de minuscules éclairs douloureusement bienfaisants._

 _Puis comme elle était venue, l'énergie disparut, le laissant vide et empli d'une superbe impression d'être en vie._

 _Il revint._

 _Son extraordinaire humaine, un petit sourire fatigué mais triomphal sur le visage l'observait l'air interrogateur._

 _Il était certain qu'elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'il avait découvert au fond de son esprit si longtemps auparavant, et pourtant, elle semblait inconsciemment accéder petit à petit à ses terrifiants pouvoirs latents._

 _Il choisit._

 _Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, quoiqu'il se soit passé et ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir était un véritable prodige. Il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas l'empêcher de progresser sur cette voie !_

« Rosanna, je crois que tu as un pouvoir de régénération. » déclara-t-il.


	33. Chapitre 32

Milena soupira, exaspérée. Elle avait reçu un message radio d'Atlantis qui lui demandait de venir immédiatement sur la cité faire un rapport et recevoir de nouveaux ordres, et Tom avait une fois de plus décidé de s'échapper, disparaissant dans la plaine en compagnie de l'intenable fratrie.

Elle était heureuse qu'il se soit fait des amis, mais depuis quelques semaines, le jeune alien semblait prendre un malin plaisir à disparaître chaque fois qu'elle avait une corvée à lui faire faire.

Sans doute l'aurait-elle traqué dans la fine couche de neige jusqu'à ce qu'il soit venu faire la vaisselle, si l'appel radio impérieux n'était pas venu l'interrompre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur la cité, c'est une Dr Weir radieuse qui la héla, à sa grande surprise.

Elle se retrouva donc assise dans le bureau directorial, en compagnie d'une Weir ravie, d'un Woolsey contrarié, et d'un Sheppard joyeux.

« Madame, je suis ravie de vous revoir ici. Que nous vaut votre visite ? » demanda-t-elle à la diplomate rayonnante.

« La commission a jugé que je n'étais peut-être pas encore prêt à gérer une mission de l'importance d'Atlantis, et suite aux récents événements, le Dr Weir est réintégrée à son poste à titre provisoire. » lâcha Woolsey, morose.

« Quels événements ? Je suis désolée, mais ma dernière visite remonte à un mois et demi, et à ce moment-là, la grande nouvelle était le Dr McKay qui avait réactivé la commande d'attaque des réplicateurs sur les _wraiths_. »

« Et bien justement. Les réplicateurs ont trouvé une méthode... intéressante pour lutter contre les _wraiths_. Ils massacrent les humains dans l'espoir de les affamer. » intervint Sheppard.

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Comme vous dites. C'est précisément pour ça qu'on vous a convoqué. Plusieurs mondes connus ont déjà été anéantis. Nous voudrions que vous interrompiez vos explorations pendant quelque temps et que vous rentriez sur Atlantis vous mettre en sécurité » expliqua Woolsey.

« Je ne reviendrai pas sans Tom et tous les autres ! » protesta la soldate.

« Ils seront tous les bienvenus, bien entendu ! » intervint Weir, alors que Woolsey allait protester.

« À vrai dire, Giacometti, j'aimerais que vous reveniez, car nous avons obtenu un dispositif intéressant qui nous permet de prévoir une demi-heure à l'avance la position des vaisseaux réplicateurs. Vos liens commerciaux avec certains mondes devraient nous aider à les faire évacuer à temps en cas de nécessité » poursuivit Sheppard.

« Je comprend, je reviendrais, le temps que vous trouviez une solution. »

« À la bonne heure, premier lieutenant Giacometti !» s'exclama Woolsey.

Weir toussota.

« Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Nous voudrions vous accorder une promotion » maugréa le diplomate.

« Félicitations, capitaine Giacometti » déclara le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, en accrochant la barrette argentée à sa veste avec un grand sourire.

« Mais... euh... Je n'ai plus fait de mission active depuis dix mois ! » bafouilla-t-elle perplexe.

« C'est exact, cette promotion, vous auriez dû la recevoir il y a dix mois, à votre retour sur Atlantis, mais certains... problèmes de gestion administrative l'ont inutilement repoussée. » répondit Weir, jetant un coup d'œil sévère à un Woolsey cramoisi.

« Je vous remercie. Je ferais tout pour m'en montrer digne ! » répondit-elle, se mettant au garde-à-vous.

« Je n'en doute pas, capitaine ! » déclara chaleureusement Sheppard.

« L'équipe du colonel Sheppard va vous aider à organiser votre rapatriement. Vous pouvez disposer » déclara Woolsey, toujours rouge pivoine, farfouillant d'un air affairé dans les papiers étalés devant lui.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous compter à nouveau parmi nous, Capitaine Giacometti. » conclut Weir alors qu'elle passait la porte en compagnie de Sheppard.

« Nous aussi, Docteur » répondit la guerrière en souriant.

« Vous pourriez me faire un résumé des derniers mois, Colonel ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier en direction de la porte.

« Avec plaisir, Capitaine. Après votre départ, comme vous le savez, il y a eu ce mystérieux message télépathique. Avec mon équipe, j'ai enquêté dessus en vain. À peine trois semaines plus tard, on avait neuf ruches à nos portes. McKay et une ogive nucléaire nous ont sorti de ce pétrin, mais on a dû déménager. Dieu merci, vous n'étiez pas là, car on a bien failli tous y passer, perdus dans le vide stellaire, mais on s'en est sorti, grâce à McKay une fois encore. Ensuite, après notre installation ici, nous avons repris l'étude d'une arme contre les réplicateurs. »

« Vous les avez rencontrés pendant notre captivité sur la ruche, c'est bien ça ? » demanda Giacometti, qui peinait toujours à reconstruire la chronologie des faits survenus durant son absence.

« Exact, on pensait bien faire en réactivant la commande qui les force à attaquer les _wraiths_ , mais comme vous l'avez entendu, le résultat n'est pas du tout celui qu'on attendait. Enfin bref, on avait recommencé à travailler avec ce _wraith_ que j'ai rencontré « grâce » à Kolya, et que j'ai appelé Todd, mais cet imbécile de Woolsey a réussi à le fâcher, et il nous a filé entre les doigts. Depuis McKay piétine et ça n'avance plus. »

« Attendez, Woolsey a été renvoyé parce qu'il a fâché un _wraith_ ?! »

« Ah, si seulement il n'avait fait que ça ! Non, il a fâché Todd, a failli tous nous faire éradiquer par une poignée d'Anciens survivants, et a rompu au moins une dizaine de précieuses alliances avec d'autres peuples, parce que ces alliances ne respectaient pas l'un ou l'autre de ses foutus règlements !

Ah, et dernière de ses bourdes, il a traité le colonel Ellis de stupide militaire qui n'avait qu'à lui obéir. Ellis était tellement furieux qu'il a catégoriquement refusé d'aller effectuer une frappe chirurgicale avec le _Dédale_ sur les chantiers spatiaux asurans. » grommela Sheppard.

« Le colonel Ellis ? »

« C'est vrai, vous n'étiez pas là. Le commandant de bord de l'Apollo, notre nouveau vaisseau de classe Dédale ! Enfin bref, après tout ça, le général O'Neill en a eu assez de recevoir des rapports négatifs et a envoyé en urgence, il y a tout juste deux jours, le Dr Weir, pour qu'elle reprenne en main cette cité. Et la commission a eu la bonne idée de soutenir son idée. Woolsey devrait partir d'ici la fin de la semaine et Weir a déjà recommencé à négocier avec certains partenaires clés, histoire d'en finir avec les réplicateurs avant qu'il n'y ait plus un seul humain dans Pégase ! »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé Woolsey, mais je ne le pensais pas si incompétent .» murmura Milena.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'il est incompétent, mais il n'est clairement pas fait pour diriger une mission comme Atlantis. Il est terriblement rigide. Il applique à la lettre des dizaines de règlements écrits sur Terre, qui ne conviennent pas du tout aux situations catastrophiques que nous rencontrons chaque jour dans Pégase. Et franchement, entre lui et Ronon, je ne sais pas qui est le pire négociateur ! »

« En tout cas, je suis heureuse du retour du Dr Weir. »

« Moi aussi ! » répondit joyeusement Sheppard alors qu'ils arrivaient à la salle d'entraînement où Teyla et Ronon étaient occupés à s'affronter.

« Teyla a des informations qui devraient vous intéresser. » expliqua Sheppard en réponse à son coup d'œil interrogateur.

Lorsque les deux extraterrestres eurent fini leur échange, ils les rejoignirent.

« Heureuse de vous savoir bientôt de retour parmi nous ! » la salua Teyla d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Merci. Il paraît que vous avez des informations pour moi ? »

« C'est exact. Ronon et John pensent que je me trompe, mais je porte de plus en plus de crédit à votre théorie de la survie de Mme Gady et de Markus. » expliqua l'athosienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Milena, curieuse.

« Oh, tout d'abord, le fait que Ronon a entendu à trois reprises parler de groupes de _wraiths_ massacrés sur des mondes déserts, ou quasi-déserts. »

« Ils ont très bien pu s'entre-tuer ! » grogna le satédien.

« Certains _wraiths_ avaient été vidés, d'autre tués à coups de dague ou de bâton, et nous savons tous ici que ce sont les armes favorites de Markus et celles qu'il a enseigné à Mme Gady » poursuivit-elle avec un air entendu.

« Il devait s'agir de groupes de traqueurs, ils ont été transformés en coureurs. » lâcha Milena.

Le satédien se raidit, tandis que Sheppard se redressait.

« Vous ne nous en avez pas parlé, quand avez-vous appris ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a quelques semaines, mais je voulais avoir davantage de preuves avant de vous en parler, puisque personne ne semblait me croire » répondit-elle piteuse.

« Voilà qui explique au moins pourquoi ils ne nous ont pas contacté avant que nous ne changions de monde » murmura Teyla.

« Oui, je leur ai laissé un message chez une personne qui les a rencontrés. Mais vous m'avez dit avoir d'autres pistes, lesquelles ? » demanda la guerrière.

« Il y a quelques semaines, un de mes contacts m'a parlé de ce qu'il pensait être un _wraith_ et une adoratrice, qui semblaient camper tous seuls au milieu des bois. Lorsque le major Lorne est allé voir sur place, il n'y avait bien entendu personne. Puis un des marchands avec qui je fais affaire m'a proposé trois pistolets _wraiths_. Il m'a dit qu'une femme brune, étrangement accoutrée, les lui a vendu pour une bouchée de pain. Je n'y ai pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'un autre contact me parle d'un massacre de brigands ayant eu lieu sur une planète qu'il visite parfois. Selon un survivant, c'est une femme étrange et un _wraith_ qui ont fait ça. »

« Oui, je connais cette planète, Ouma. J'y ai rencontré une femme qui a vu Rosanna. C'est elle qui a accepté de prendre un message. »

« Je ne connais pas cette planète. Le massacre dont je vous parle à eu lieu sur Telmeria. Pour quelqu'un qui vit en recluse, vous êtes tout de même remarquablement renseignée, Capitaine Giacometti. » fit remarque l'athosienne.

« Je ne vis pas en ermite, je traverse la Porte au moins une fois par semaine pour faire du commerce et chercher des pistes ! » s'offusqua la soldate.

« C'était un compliment, capitaine » ajouta l'athosienne d'un ton apaisant.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas être désagréable. Je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, Tom devient assez... dissipé, et je me fais du souci pour lui. »

« Alors nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps, Capitaine. Repartez sur votre monde, et commencez tranquillement à préparer votre retour, nous viendrons avec des _jumpers_ d'ici quelques jours. » conclut Sheppard.

« Et félicitations pour votre promotion » ajouta Teyla sous l'acquiescement silencieux de Ronon.


	34. Chapitre 33

_Le grand anneau de pierre se dressait devant lui, immuable dans la plaine bercée de vent printanier._

 _En courant, il lui avait à peine fallu plus d'une demi-heure pour le rejoindre._

 _Il contempla la porte, fantasmant sur tous les mondes à portée de ses griffes juste derrière._

 _Il n'avait qu'à s'approcher de la console et composer une adresse. Sept pressions des doigts et il serait ailleurs, dans un monde inconnu. Bientôt !_

 _Il sentit un délicieux frisson d'excitation le parcourir avant de se transformer en un frisson d'horreur alors que le premier chevron s'engageait sous ses yeux._

 _Soit il s'agissait de Milena, et il allait se faire passer le savon de sa vie, soit..._

 _Le_ Dart _traversa la porte en sifflant, bientôt rejoint par deux autres vaisseaux mortels qui, d'un vaste arc de cercle, le survolèrent pour filer droit sur le village loin derrière la porte._

 _« Jin'shi, il y a une sélection en cours sur le village ! » hurla-t-il mentalement, accompagnant ses paroles d'images, paniqué._

 _« TU ES SORTI DU BOUCLIER ?! Reviens immédiatement et retranche-toi derrière tes barrières, ils risquent de te sentir ! » lui répondit-elle, furieuse et mortellement inquiète._

 _Il repartit en courant aussi vite que possible sur l'étroite sente de terre, enfermant son esprit derrières de hautes barricades mentales._

 _Il n'avait pas parcouru le quart du chemin que Jin'shi, arrivait à sa hauteur de sa vitesse sidérante, s'arrêtant dans un nuage de poussière devant lui._

 _« Monte ! » siffla-t-elle, irradiant de colère._

 _Piteux, Tom grimpa sur son dos, enlaçant le buste fin de l'Irän comme il le faisait avec Milena sur la_ Fireblade _._

 _Ils filaient dans la plaine à une vitesse extraordinaire, arrivant en vue du bouclier en moins de cinq minutes, lorsqu'il sentit une présence brutale et agressive à l'orée de sa conscience, griffant ses défenses pour tenter de les réduire en charpie._

 _Il s'arc-bouta de toutes ses forces, résistant aux assauts furieux de son congénère plus expérimenté et plus brutal que lui._

 _« Ne le laisse pas te faire de mal ! Attaque-le ! » lui ordonna l'Irän, alors qu'il gémissait de douleur et de concentration, toujours accroché à elle._

 _« Je ne vais pas y arriver, Jin'shi, il est trop puissant ! » geignit-il, alors que l'autre_ wraith _s'acharnait sur une minuscule brèche de sa psyché._

 _« Non ! Ne réfléchis pas, n'écoute pas la peur, suis ton instinct et attaque ! » rugit-elle dans son esprit._

 _Repoussant sa peur, il se jeta en avant, éclatant ses propres défenses mentales, propulsé par un formidable instinct de survie._

 _L'autre prédateur fut pris au dépourvu, alors qu'il déployait ses mortels tentacules de pensées autour de lui avant de l'y broyer dans une étreinte cuisante._

 _L'autre essaya bien de se défendre, forme obscure et puissante, griffant, mordant et se débattant avec la rage d'un fauve pris au piège, mais il ne pouvait rien, pas contre lui. Pas contre cette énergie furieuse qui bouillonnait en lui, le poussant inexorablement vers l'inconnu, toujours plus loin._

 _La présence s'étiola dans son étreinte, et alors qu'elle menaçait de s'éteindre et que l'autre tentait de battre en retraite, il garda sa proie serrée contre son esprit jusqu'à ce que la petite flamme de l'âme se fût éteinte._

 _Il avait tué pour la première fois ! Il avait tué un guerrier expérimenté, vieux de plusieurs millénaires, alors qu'il n'avait même pas un quart de siècle ! Il s'était battu et avait vaincu son adversaire !_

 _Il se sentit galvanisé, férocement heureux de sa victoire et de sa force._

 _« Cesse de te vautrer dans ton orgueil, jeune coq, ce n'est pas encore fini ! Les deux survivants vont te traquer, et ils sont déjà en train de venir par ici... » gronda Jin'shi, d'un trait d'esprit terrifiant._

 _N'en menant pas large, son enthousiasme douché, le jeune_ wraith _se laissa glisser au sol, le nez baissé._

 _« Si on t'interdit de quitter le bouclier seul, ce n'est pas pour rien, Tom ! » grinça-t-elle furieuse, surveillant les abords du champ de force en direction de la Porte._

 _Quelques longues minutes plus tard, il entendit d'abord le sifflement, puis les deux_ Darts _apparurent, volant au ralenti avant de se poser à une centaine de mètres du bouclier._

 _« Restes ici et fuis aussi vite que tu le peux si ça tourne mal » siffla-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, alors que les deux pilotes, leur arme au poing, descendaient de leur vaisseau et s'avançaient vers eux._

 _Tout doucement, pour ne pas activer l'inhibiteur cinétique du bouclier, Jin'shi traversa, alors que des tirs énergétiques s'écrasaient sur le champ de force autour d'elle, le faisant crépiter._

 _Puis, les ailes vrombissantes de rage, émettant un sifflement effrayant par ses fentes respiratoires frémissantes, elle bondit en avant, trop rapide pour que l'œil la suive, envoyant un des deux guerriers voler à plusieurs mètres de là. Avec un rugissement de rage, l'autre lui tira dessus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans même qu'elle ne chancelle, et elle fut trop près. La tête du_ wraith _fut arrachée de son corps d'un geste presque dédaigneux de l'Irän._

 _Le dernier survivant s'était relevé, et il se précipitait à présent vers son_ Dart _. En quelques longues enjambées, Jin'shi rejoignit le vaisseau, grimpant dessus sans difficulté, ses fines griffes trouvant de nombreuses prises sur la coque organique. Surplombant de toute sa hauteur titanesque l'autre alien, dans la posture d'une mante à l'affût, elle le fixa, terrifiant prédateur qui observe sa proie._

 _Tom sentit un spasme de nausée le prendre, alors que le spectacle brutal qui se déroulait sous ses yeux éveillait des échos dans sa mémoire atavique._

 _Sous la douce Irän qui s'occupait de lui, lui enseignant à soigner un petit guam à peine né, ou à planter des graines, il voyait l'_ hiiighthaghan _, le prédateur naturel de sa race, mortellement dangereux, implacable et brutal._

 _Le_ wraith _tenta à nouveau de tirer sur l'Irän, qui vrombit furieusement avant de se jeter sur lui en une attaque éclair, l'empalant de ses pattes avant, le clouant au sol._

 _Il rugit de rage et de douleur, se débattant de toutes ses forces, en vain._

 _Lentement, l'insectoïde se pencha, l'étranglant entre ses longs doigts fins mais puissants, observant la vie le quitter avec une satisfaction évidente._

 _Une peur viscérale au ventre, Tom vomit son déjeuner dans l'herbe, alors que Jin'shi ramassait négligemment les cadavres de ses congénères pour les jeter un peu plus loin._

 _Soudain, il se sentit honteux d'avoir raillé Liu pour sa peur des_ wraiths _quelques jours plus tôt. Peur non seulement fondée, mais légitime._

 _À cet instant, il aurait été mort de peur de se retrouver seul avec un autre Irän, soudain terriblement conscient de leur puissance et de leur haine à l'égard de sa race._

 _Liu ne le craignait pas, pas plus qu'il ne craignait Jin'shi, et pourtant chacun était le prédateur naturel de l'autre, redoutant les autres représentants de la race cousine._

 _S'essuyant la bouche, il se jura d'aller présenter des excuses à l'adolescente et de ne plus jamais se moquer de la crainte des humains envers les_ wraiths _. Il ne valait pas mieux !_

 _« Tom, viens ici ! » ordonna Jin'shi, à nouveau juchée sur un des_ Darts _._

 _Encore nauséeux, il s'approcha lentement._

 _« C'était terrifiant...» murmura-t-il piteux._

 _« Un combat est toujours un acte terrible, Tom ! Je ne pourrais pas toujours te sauver la mise : si tu ne veux pas te battre, si tu n'es pas prêt à massacrer des ennemis sans état d'âme, alors évite les combats ! Sois plus malin, et ne te mets pas en position de faiblesse ! » lui expliqua-t-elle, radoucie._

 _« Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait une sélection » souffla-t-il misérablement._

 _« J'aurais voulu tque tu n'assiste pas à ça, mais après tout Milena a sans doute raison, tu n'es plus un enfant, nous ne pourrons pas toujours te protéger des horreurs de la galaxie. Il est temps que tu apprennes par le vécu. »_

 _« J'espère ne jamais me retrouver à leur place... »gronda-t-il avec un frisson de peur._

 _« Et tu as raison. Un_ wraith _seul n'a aucune chance contre un_ Irän _. »_

 _« J'ai vu. Merci Jin'shi, tu m'as sauvé » murmura-t-il, d'une petite voix._

 _Jin'shi posa une main réconfortante sur sa tête, ébouriffant doucement ses cheveux._

 _« C'est normal, Tom. On est une famille, on se protège les uns les autres. »_

 _Il acquiesça, ému, sa peur presque oubliée._

 _« Je ne comprends rien à vos machines volantes, mais je suis presque sûre qu'ils ont sélectionné des humains, peux-tu les rematérialiser ? » demanda-t-elle, l'aidant à grimper dans le premier_ Dart _._

 _Il lui fallut longtemps pour trouver la commande de mise sous tension du chasseur, puis celle de rematérialisation, mais finalement une dizaine d'humains inconscients apparurent sur l'herbe dans un rayon argenté._

 _« Je vais prévenir Sama et les siens, qu'ils viennent les aider. Occupes-toi du deuxième vaisseau ! » ordonna l'_ Irän _avant de s'éloigner._

 _En guise de réponse, il sauta au bas du chasseur et grimpa dans le second, rematérialisant les pauvres villageois._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les premiers villageois reprenaient vaguement conscience, Lector, Drane, Kelk et Liu arrivaient au petit trot, accompagnant Jin'shi._

 _« Ils vont s'occuper d'eux, nous on va essayer de retrouver le troisième_ Dart _. » déclara-t-elle, l'aidant à monter sur son dos._

 _Ils le trouvèrent en moins d'une heure, à moitié crashé à quelques kilomètres à peine du village sélectionné._

 _Jin'shi jeta négligemment le cadavre du pilote, effondré dans son cockpit, les yeux révulsés, du sang coulant par le nez et les yeux._

 _Tom eut quelque peine à le faire démarrer, mais il put ensuite rematérialiser la demi-douzaine d'humains qu'il contenait._

 _« On va les laisser se réveiller seuls, ils rentreront par leurs propres moyens au village » déclara l'Irän._

 _« Attends Jin'shi, cette femme est gestante, et je crois que c'est pour bientôt. On devrait s'assurer qu'elle et son petit vont bien. » dit il, s'approchant d'une jeune femme, visiblement proche du terme._

 _« Tu as raison, cette humaine est pleine. » souffla-t-elle, lui prenant le pouls._

 _« Alors ? » demanda-t-il soucieux du teint crayeux de la femme._

 _« Elle va bien, mais le petit, je ne peux pas en dire autant...On dirait que le dématerialisation a coupé le lien entre la mère et lui. Il est en train de suffoquer » expliqua-t-elle, perplexe._

 _« Il faut le sortir tout suite, Jin'shi ! On ne peut pas le laisser mourir comme ça ! » s'écria le jeune_ wraith _._

 _« Il ne s'agit pas d'une larve qui n'arrive pas à s'extraire de l'oothèque, on ne peut pas juste éventrer la membrane qui le retient, puisqu'il s'agit du corps de sa mère. »_

 _« Milena m'a parlé du système reproducteur humain... Normalement les femelles à terme expulsent d'elles-mêmes leur petit ! » s'énerva-t-il, agitant ses mains avec désespoir._

 _Il se figea soudain, une idée folle en tête._

 _« D'après le livre de Milena, c'est un puissant cocktail d'hormones dopantes qui déclenche le travail, saturant la mère afin qu'elle résiste au traumatisme corporel qu'est la naissance de son petit ! » s'exclama-t-il, presque euphorique._

 _« Tom, tu n'es pas encore assez mature... Tes glandes ne produisent pas encore d'enzyme » le prévint Jin'shi qui avait lu dans son esprit._

 _« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas le seul_ wraith _dans le coin. Je sais que le système injecteur est partiellement mécanique. C'est la pression sur la base des crochets qui provoque l'injection. Il n'a pas besoin d'être vivant ! » jubila-t-il alors que Jin'shi se précipitait sur le corps du pilote, lui arrachant un bras sans ménagement avec de le tendre à l'adolescent._

 _« J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Tom .»_

 _« Pas du tout, mais si on ne fait rien, le petit - et sans doute sa mère aussi - mourront ! » siffla-t-il, tripotant la main arrachée pour en faire sortir les crochets avant de la plaquer de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine de la jeune femme._

 _Durant de longs instants, rien ne se passa, puis la femme se cambra avec un râle de panique, les pupilles étrécies par la drogue qui courait dans ses veines._

 _Elle jeta un regard fou autour d'elle, découvrant le jeune_ wraith _, le bras de son congénère toujours en main, accroupi à côté d'elle, et l'Irän qui les observait à deux mètres de là._

 _« Madame, calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité, on ne vous veut aucun mal » dit-il d'un ton apaisant, tout en empêchant la femme paniquée de se relever._

 _Il y eut un bruit organique répugnant, et la femme se cambra en arrière, hurlant de douleur, des larmes coulant sur ses joues._

 _«Mon bébé, mon bébé... Ne lui faites pas de mal... Je vous en supplie ! » sanglota-t-elle entre deux spasmes de douleur._

 _« On ne vous fera aucun mal, vous avez ma parole. Vous êtes en train d'accoucher, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, aidez-moi ! » répondit-il, soutenant la tête de la femme de son mieux._

 _Une nouvelle contraction la parcourut, lui arrachant de nouveaux hurlements._

 _« Jin'shi, trouve-moi de quoi lui faire un coussin... et aussi du linge, n'importe quoi, il va en falloir beaucoup ! » grogna-t-il, tandis que la femme lui broyait l'avant-bras de sa main, crispée de douleur._

 _L'Irän, à moitié paniquée, regarda autour d'elle, puis déshabilla sans vergogne le_ wraith _mort, récupérant son manteau et sa tunique, avant de dépouiller un vieillard de sa cape et deux paysans de leur blouse. Elle lui tendit le manteau grossièrement plié, qu'il glissa sous la tête de la femme, laquelle le fixait d'un air effrayé, haletante._

 _« Madame, dites-moi ce que je dois faire ! » gronda-t-il, de plus en plus paniqué._

 _« Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, c'est mon premier enfant ! » gémit-elle._

 _« Ok, c'est comme le petit guam qui avait de la peine à naître ! Comme le guam ! » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, se glissant entre les jambes de la femme, respirant à fond pour se calmer._

 _« Regarde comment le petit se présente, tu devras peut-être l'aider à sortir » murmura Jin'shi, qui surveillait l'état de la mère et de l'enfant d'une main délicate posée sur sa poitrine._

 _« D'accord, allons-y ! » soupira-t-il, paniqué._

 _Avec un grognement de dépit, il découvrit un minuscule pied, encore prisonnier de la poche amniotique luisante._

 _« Il est dans le mauvais sens ! » s'écria-t-il, alors que sa mère tentait en vain de l'expulser, cambrée sous de brutales contractions._

 _« Il a déjà commencé à sortir ? » demanda l'Irän._

 _« Oui ! »_

 _« Alors tu ne pourras pas le retourner, il faut que tu le sortes le plus vite possible, il est en train d'étouffer ! »_

 _« Que je le sorte ?! »_

 _« Tires-le doucement par les pieds... Fais attention de ne pas le blesser. Essaie de suivre les contractions de la mère » énuméra l'Irän._

 _« Doucement, pas blesser, en rythme » répéta-t-il, avant de réaliser qu'il risquait de lacérer l'enfant avec ses griffes aiguisées._

 _D'un coup de dents, il en sectionna une, mais les éclats restants était encore plus tranchants que la griffe intacte. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse._

 _« Je ne régénère pas encore, mais je guéris vite ! » murmura-t-il pour se donner du courage, avant de s'arracher les ongles avec les dents, grognant sous la douleur._

 _« Tom, vite ! Le cœur du petit est en train de lâcher ! » le pressa l'Irän, hurlant dans son esprit._

 _Oubliant la douleur qui irradiait dans ses doigts, il saisit les pieds de l'enfant, tirant doucement mais fermement à chaque contraction de sa mère._

 _Le temps sembla se suspendre, puis avec un bruit mouillé l'enfant fut enfin expulsé de la matrice maternelle._

 _Tom déchira le placenta, libérant la petite créature gluante et amorphe de sa prison organique._

 _« Il ne bouge pas ! Il ne respire pas ! » s'exclama-t-il affolé, alors que la mère, sanglotant d'épuisement tendait faiblement un bras en direction de son enfant._

 _« Quelque chose doit l'empêcher de respirer ! »_

 _Le jeune_ wraith _entrouvrit la bouche de l'enfant, avant d'aspirer doucement, recrachant un mélange de sang et de liquide amniotique, recommençant jusqu'à ce que les poumons de l'enfant soient dégagés._

 _Avec un petit hoquet misérable, l'enfant prit une première inspiration avec de se mettre à pleurer, à petits cris larmoyants de chiot abandonné._

 _Il ne put que fixer Jin'shi en souriant, heureux de cette vie nouvellement éclose entre ses mains, alors qu'elle lui tendait une blouse pour qu'il essuie l'enfant, puis une seconde pour qu'il l'enveloppe._

 _« Mon bébé... » gémit la femme, tendant des bras désespérés vers lui._

 _Tenant la petite vie serrée contre lui, il se releva doucement, avant de tendre l'enfant à sa mère._

 _« C'est un petit mâle, un peu faible, mais en bonne santé après ce qu'il vient de vivre » lui dit-il, alors qu'elle installait l'enfant contre son sein pour sa première tétée._

 _Doucement, l'Irän aida la femme à ramper un mètre plus loin afin de s'éloigner de la flaque de liquide laissée par la naissance, puis elle l'emballa doucement dans la cape, afin de les protéger, elle et son enfant, du vent frais du printemps._

 _Tom s'essuyait les bras, maculés du sang de la femme, lorsqu'il remarqua que les autres villageois s'étaient réveillés et que, encore trop affaiblis pour se relever, ils l'observaient avec crainte._

 _« Jin'shi, ils sont réveillés, ils vont pouvoir prendre soin du petit et de sa mère, on devrait y aller » déclara-t-il en se redressant._

 _« Attendez... Vous nous avez sauvé ! Vous avez sauvé mon enfant ! Merci... Merci ! » murmura la femme avec gratitude._

 _« Ce n'est rien Madame, je suis heureux de l'avoir aidé à venir au monde. Prenez soin de lui. » répondit-il ému, commençant à s'éloigner._

 _« Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom... » souffla-t-elle._

 _« Je m'appelle Tom ! » lui répondit-il en grimpant sur le dos de l'Irän qui s'éloigna de son galop rapide après un dernier signe de tête aux villageois sonnés._

« Tom... C'est un joli nom, mon fils... »


	35. Chapitre 34

Rosanna éclata d'un rire aigrelet.

« Markus, je n'ai aucun pouvoir spécial ! Ce sont les _wraiths_ qui régénèrent, pas les humains ! »

« Pourtant ce que tu viens de faire est identique à ce que faisaient les Anciens pour guérir, ou tuer. »

« J'ai des gènes Anciens, c'est vrai, et j'ai appris à manipuler un peu mon énergie, mais mon seul pouvoir c'est de peindre des symboles Anciens et de pouvoir utiliser leur technologie. C'est tout ! » s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulait hilare, mais qui sonna hagard aux oreilles de l'alien.

 _Pourquoi refusait-elle de le croire ? Pourquoi rejetait-elle ainsi tout en bloc? Il la sonda. Quelque chose, très profond, un malaise ancien, plus vieux encore que le terrible dragon qui veillait en elle s'agitait, ébranlant son esprit._

 _Elle fuyait ce savoir enfoui, terrible et terrifiant, niant avec soin tout élément qui pourrait le faire remonter._

 _Il n'eut pas le cœur à la faire souffrir. Rien ne pressait et les choses viendraient en temps voulu, il en était certain._

 __« Tu penses que la viande est cuite ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Non pas encore, il faut être patient » répondit-elle avec empressement, soulagée qu'il ait changé de sujet.

« Alors je vais aussi m'employer à me laisser friper dans l'eau » déclara-t-il, détachant ses cheveux, qui avaient tout juste assez repoussé pour qu'il puisse les lier en un court demi-catogan à l'arrière de sa tête afin qu'ils ne le gênent pas, avant de s'enfoncer avec délice dans le bassin brûlant.

Assise dans l'eau, Rosanna entreprit de défaire la complexe coiffure que le _wraith_ lui avait fait trois jours plus tôt, dénouant doucement les mèches les unes après les autres. Le travail demandait de la patience et de la méticulosité, mais guère de concentration. Elle laissa son esprit dériver, évitant soigneusement de songer à l'incident.

De son ami, allongé de tout son long dans l'eau turquoise, un sourire béat découvrant ses dents aiguisées, à sa petite sœur, qui devait avoir terminé ses examens semestriels, si loin sur Terre, Rosanna laissa ses pensées s'égarer doucement.

Ses parents lui manquaient, sa sœur lui manquait, et pourtant, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir recommencer à vivre sur sa planète natale. Aller travailler, rentrer chez elle, regarder une série policière... Non, ce serait insupportable. Pas après toutes ces aventures, terribles et merveilleuses. Et surtout, elle ne pourrait jamais abandonner Markus ! Elle ne pourrait jamais tourner le dos à cette galaxie, à leur amitié, leur lien si fort, pour retourner dans cette vie d'ignorance qui était la sienne.

Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être si compliquées ?

« Rosanna, tu égares encore tes pensées dans ma tête. » murmura Markus dans son esprit.

« Désolée... » maugréa-t-elle, confuse.

« Ne te torture pas ainsi. Tu verras en temps voulu. Pour le moment, ton retour sur Terre n'est pas au programme, alors concentre-toi sur le plus important, l'instant présent. » la sermonna-t-il gentiment, écrasant sans pitié les pointes de colère qui naissaient dans son esprit lorsqu'il songeait au départ de son humaine.

« Tu as raison. » concéda-t-elle, observant ses cheveux enfin libérés cascader sur ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de ses omoplates. Ils avaient bien poussé, maintenant qu'un coiffeur ne venait plus les raccourcir impitoyablement tout les deux mois, les maintenant à peine à hauteur de ses clavicules.

Sans doute aurait-elle tout coupé depuis longtemps si Markus n'insistait pas tant pour s'occuper de ses cheveux avec un soin maniaque, qui -contrairement à ses prévisions- n'avait pas diminué alors que ses propres cheveux reprenaient de la longueur.

Elle sourit. C'était devenu un petit rituel entre eux, des instants de vie volés à la survie et à la traque. Elle aimait sentir les doigts habiles du _wraith_ tresser ses cheveux, ou les démêler avec une patience infinie. C'était agréable, et relaxant. Presque aussi relaxant que ce bain brûlant, si bienvenu après des mois de vie à la dure.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-il mentalement.

« J'ai encore pensé trop fort ? »

« Oui, mais j'aime bien quand tu as ce genre de pensée. » souffla-t-il, taquin.

« Alors tu connais la réponse. » lâcha-t-elle, bonne joueuse.

Se redressant, le _wraith_ vint s'installer derrière elle, la laissant se caler contre ses jambes.

Une fois assis, il commença à démêler les nombreux nœuds qu'elle avait oublié, s'absorbant avec joie dans la tâche répétitive.

 _Il aimait ses longs cheveux bouclés, leur texture si particulière, et leur odeur suave et fleurie, propre à Rosanna. Il aimait la toucher et il aimait laisser son esprit vagabonder, tandis qu'il tissait la chevelure de son humaine en des motifs toujours nouveaux. Étrangement, il commençait à comprendre cet état de grâce qu'elle atteignait en créant, effaçant le monde autour d'elle. Il lui semblait parfois effleurer du bout des doigts cet état d'esprit si particulier, durant un court d'instant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans les brumes de sa psyché._

 _Ronronnant presque, tout les muscles relâchés, Rosanna le laissait faire, dans un état d'abandon paisible, son esprit de coutume si bouillonnant à présent placide._

 _Elle s'assoupit, piquant du nez, à moitié assommée par l'eau chaude, la tension permanente et la fatigue._

 _Doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, Markus l'appuya contre lui, s'installant plus confortablement contre le bord du bassin._

 _Il s'assoupit à moitié, à son tour, son humaine blottie contre lui, peau contre peau, son esprit apaisé mais toujours vigilant._

« Réveille-toi, ma douce humaine, ou le repas ne sera plus comestible. » entendit-elle entre les brumes lentes de son rêve rendu fiévreux par la chaleur de la source thermale.

« Rosanna, réveille-toi ! » répéta Markus à voix haute cette fois, la secouant un peu, impressionné par la profondeur de sommeil qu'elle pouvait atteindre dans presque n'importe quelle condition.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes que je te dorme dessus. » maugréa-t-elle en se redressant.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu dors, on dirait un petit rongeur qui hiberne. » répliqua-t-il avec tendresse et amusement.

« C'est censé être un compliment ?! » demanda-t-elle, presque vexée.

« Je ne sais pas, à toi de décider. »

« Alors je vais oublier cette phrase » bougonna-t-elle, en se levant, pour replonger bien vite, une bourrasque glacée l'ayant surprise.

« Oui, le vent a forci et il fait plus froid dehors, il va falloir vite rentrer se mettre au chaud. » ricana le _wraith_ en s'étirant.

D'un commun accord, ils sortirent à toute vitesse du bassin avant de courir se mettre à l'abri dans la masure, que le poêle avait délicieusement réchauffé, la volaille embaumant l'air.

Après s'être séché et revêtu de leurs vêtements de rechange, Rosanna ayant mis leurs autres habits à tremper dans un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse à côté du poêle, ils purent enfin attaquer leur festin.

Markus fit honneur au plat et au vin, Rosanna plus encore, assise en tailleur sur un des tabourets, nettoyant soigneusement chaque os, sous le regard curieux du _wraith_.

« Je suis toujours impressionné de la quantité de nourriture qu'il vous faut pour vivre. » fit-il remarquer, alors qu'elle finissait les légumes dorés et fondants.

«Le système digestif humain est loin d'être parfait, on n'arrive à extraire qu'un faible pourcentage de l'énergie contenue dans nos aliments. » expliqua-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

« As-tu une idée du rapport ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait à peu près dix kilos de végétaux pour faire un kilos de viande... donc je te laisse imaginer. Les _wraiths_ sont bien plus performants de ce point de vue là. »

« Oui, mais nous extrayons l'énergie déjà « raffinée » de nos proies, alors que vous devez l'extraire de sources alimentaires brutes. C'est un travail bien plus complexe, en fin de compte. »

« Je ne trouve pas que transformer ce légume en caca soit un processus complexe. » s'esclaffa-t-elle avant d'avaler le tubercule rosâtre.

« C'est un des aspects de votre vie que je ne vous envie pas... » murmura-t-il

« Un des aspects ? Parce qu'il y a des aspects de la vie humaine que tu nous envie ? » demanda la jeune femme, ravie d'avoir mis le doigt sur une information nouvelle.

« Oui, bien sûr... votre capacité à vous nourrir de presque n'importe quoi, votre extraordinaire faculté de création... » énuméra-t-il, songeur.

« Et ? » l'encouragea Rosanna alors qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspens.

Markus verdit, jouant distraitement avec un os dans son assiette.

« Et ? » répéta-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

« Et votre organisation sociale... » lâcha-t-il.

« Pardon ? » s'étouffa Rosanna, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

« Vous vivez en tribus soudées, qui s'entraident et se protègent sans que la majorité ne soit au service d'un ou deux individus privilégiés.»

« Mouais, ce n'est pas le cas partout, crois-moi. » grommela-t-elle en faisant la moue.

« Mais surtout, je vous envie vos familles. » poursuivit-t-il, presque piteux.

« Pourtant, une ruche, c'est une sorte de grande famille, non ? »

« Je le croyais au début, mais j'ai vu comment vous viviez, et tu m'as montré les souvenirs de ta famille sur Terre, tu m'as parlé d'eux, et j'ai réalisé combien c'était différent. Dans une ruche, on appartient tous à la reine, on la sert tous, dans un but unique, lui être utile. C'est rassurant en un sens, mais il n'y a pas tous ces liens extraordinairement complexes que vous tissez entre vous. Je vous envie. » expliqua-t-il tout bas.

« Markus... » murmura la jeune femme, désolée, ne trouvant rien de plus à dire.

« J'ai une ruche, une tribu sur Atlantis, mais je serais toujours un _wraith_ , je n'aurais jamais de famille. » poursuivit-il tristement.

« Tu sais, la famille ce n'est pas qu'une question de sang et de gènes. C'est avant tout une question de choix. Tu as une famille. »

«Merci, mais tu es la seule à me considérer comme plus qu'un élément utile à la communauté, dont les capacités bénéficient au plus grand nombre. Quand tu seras rentrée sur Terre, car je ne doute pas que tu rentreras chez toi, je serais seul, même si je retourne sur Atlantis, ma douce humaine. »

Rosanna sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux.

Se levant, elle vint enlacer le _wraith_ toujours assis, appuyant sa joue contre sa fine chevelure blanche, le serrant fort contre elle.

« Markus, si je retourne définitivement sur Terre, ce sera avec toi, je t'en fais la promesse ! Je ne te laisserais jamais seul, jamais! » murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

 _Son cœur bondit de joie et de soulagement mêlés, toutes ses craintes envolées, alors qu'elle l'enlaçait dans une étreinte complice._

 _Avec un grondement sourd de contentement,il frotta doucement sa tête contre la sienne, tel un fauve bienheureux._

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Rosanna se redressa et, un peu embarrassée, entreprit de ranger et nettoyer la vaisselle, tandis que Markus préparait d'autorité du thé.

La gêne se dissipa bien vite, et c'est enroulée dans une épaisse couverture, installée sur le lit, avec quelques pâtisseries et une tasse fumante, que Rosanna entama sa soirée, Markus s'étant quant à lui lové dans le fauteuil, avec son thé à la main.

« C'est merveilleux, les sources, le repas, ce thé et ces délicieux biscuits... Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça, mais merci ! » déclara-t-elle en levant sa tasse en guise de toast.

« Tu m'as offert tellement en deux ans, ma douce humaine, et tu as tant perdu, à cause de moi... »

« Et j'ai tant gagné, ne l'oublie pas! Ton amitié, des millions de souvenirs extraordinaires, j'ai appris deux nouvelles langues, je sais me battre, suivre une piste, poser des pièges, et tant d'autres choses dont je n'aurais même pas idée sans toi ! »

« C'est vrai, en combat, tu étais pitoyable, il y a deux ans ! » souffla-t-il, amusé.

« Pitoyable, c'est le cas de le dire. »

Soudain, avec un sourire conspirateur, Markus se leva pour aller fourrager dans son sac.

« Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de te donner ton cadeau. » déclara-t-il en lui tendant un petit paquet ficelé entouré de cuir fin.

« Mais il n'y avait pas besoin, tout ça, c'est déjà tellement ! » bafouilla l'artiste en déballant son présent.

«Et bien, disons que ça t'en fera un second, et qu'il te sera bien plus utile, crois-moi ! » gronda-t-il, se faisant écho d'une lointaine fête sur la cité.

La jeune femme se figea, oubliant la ficelle contre laquelle elle se battait.

« C'est une revanche?! Parce que je t'ai surpris en t'offrant l'arc Irän ?! » lâcha-t-elle, incrédule.

« Un peu... » avoua l'alien, très content de lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel avec un air mi-navré, mi-amusé, Rosanna se concentra à nouveau sur son cadeau, qu'elle finit par réussir à déballer.

« Rosanna, si ça ne te plaît pas, ce n'est pas grave... » finit pas murmurer Markus, alors que, parfaitement immobile, elle fixait son présent depuis presque une minute.

 _«_ Non, c'est parfait ! C'est parfait ! » murmura-t-elle, des larmes de joie au coin des yeux, alors qu'elle serrait contre son cœur l'épais carnet de cuir, son crayon assorti et la petite boîte de peinture qu'il venait de lui offrir.

A cet instant, elle réalisa combien peindre, dessiner et créer lui avait manqué. Elle eut l'impression de retrouver la moitié de son âme, la plus brillante, à travers ce petit carnet.

Elle s'essuya le nez, puis fébrilement, attrapa le crayon.

« Le dernier portrait que j'ai fait était celui de Silla, un des pires moments de toute ma vie... Tout ce que je voyais, c'était toi, misérable, brisé. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi effacer cette image à tout jamais. » murmura-t-elle, suppliante.

« Bien sûr, mon extraordinaire artiste! » répondit-il, l'observant de son étrange regard bienveillant.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, Rosanna dessina, croquant son sujet favori, Markus, qui - bon sire - la laissa faire, sirotant son thé avec un sourire indulgent.

Lorsque ses yeux refusèrent de rester ouverts plus longtemps, elle consentit enfin à aller dormir, s'enfonçant avec plaisir entre les draps usés, dans le premier lit qu'elle voyait en plus de neuf mois.

Elle se roula en boule, avant de se redresser vivement cinq minutes plus tard.

« Hors de question que tu passes ta nuit dans cette chaise, ça fait aussi des mois que tu dors par terre ! » gronda-t-elle, menaçante, à l'attention de l'alien qui s'était enroulé dans une couverture sur le fauteuil de bois.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de le partager avec moi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

«Tu es vraiment bête des fois ! On dort ensemble depuis neuf mois, c'est ton absence qui me perturbe plus qu'autre chose, et j'ai l'intuition que la nuit sera froide, je sens que je serais ravie d'avoir ma bouillotte verte personnelle ! » conclut-elle, intraitable, alors qu'il la rejoignait.


	36. Chapitre 35

Ils passèrent trois jours aux sources, dormant beaucoup et se ressourçant.

Rosanna passait ses journées à peindre ou à se baigner, tandis que Markus la laissait chaque jour quelques heures, partant chasser, profitant de la solitude et du calme de la toundra, avant de s'immerger avec délectation.

Au matin du quatrième jour, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Markus fut tiré du sommeil par la présence d'un de ses congénères à l'orée de son esprit.

« Rosanna, réveille-toi, nous ne sommes plus seuls ! » grogna-t-il, la secouant doucement avant de se relever pour s'habiller.

« J'ai pas envie de me lever... » ronchonna-t-elle, quittant néanmoins les draps chauds, à regret.

Elle s'habilla tandis que Markus récupérait leurs affaires et éteignait le poêle.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on essaie de les neutraliser ou qu'on fuie avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici. Ça me ferait plaisir de revenir une fois ou l'autre. » souffla-t-elle tout en enfilant ses bottes.

« Je sens au moins quatre alphas et une dizaine de drones, les affronter serait suicidaire. On va tenter de les esquiver . »

« On leur fonce droit dessus et on les contourne à la dernière minute ? »

Markus sortit un instant, observant le ciel avant de lui répondre.

« Non, un blizzard se prépare. On va les contourner largement, la tempête brouillera le signal des implants, et ils auront plus de mal à nous localiser. »  
« Entendu. » conclut Rosanna, en terminant de ranger la cabane.

A regret, ils laissèrent derrière eux la petite masure se rendormir dans son écrin turquoise.

Prévoyante, l'artiste s'était chaudement enroulée dans sa couverture, s'en servant comme d'une cape par-dessus son manteau sans manches, afin de s'isoler du vent de plus en plus mordant, tandis que Markus, penché dans les bourrasques, avançait aussi rapidement que possible, les pans de son long manteau claquant dans le vent.

Ils progressaient depuis trois quarts d'heure environ selon une trajectoire transverse à celle reliant les sources à la Porte, afin de contourner au large leurs ennemis, lorsque Markus lui fit signe de s'arrêter derrière une congère.

« Ils viennent vers nous. Les drones se sont déployés en ligne, les alphas groupés au milieu. On va essayer de passer en force sur une extrémité. » expliqua-t-il mentalement, le blizzard rendant toute communication difficile.

« Non, attends. Tu as dit que la tempêter perturbe le signal. Sais-tu à quel point ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand je suis venu ici la dernière fois, j'ai failli louper le coureur car mon transmetteur ne cessait de m'indiquer des coordonnées incohérentes, variant de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. »

« Si on s'en prend à un drone, tous sauront immédiatement et précisément où nous sommes, mais si on se sépare et qu'on les laisse nous dépasser, il y a de bonnes chances qu'on passe entre les gouttes. D'autant plus que je suis presque sûre qu'ils pensent qu'il n'y a qu'un seul coureur. Ils vont croire que les deux signaux sont des échos, ou quelque chose comme ça. » proposa-t-elle.

« D'accord, mais comment sais-tu qu'ils ignorent que nous sommes deux ? »

« A chaque fois, ou presque, ils ont semblé surpris lorsqu'on leur tombait dessus à deux, et comme tu m'as dit que les implants ont une précision de quelques mètres, la plupart du temps, nos balises doivent se superposer. Ils ne s'attendent donc sûrement pas à deux coureurs. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils étaient pris au dépourvu, mais chaque balise à un code unique. Les deux codes devraient apparaître côte à côte. Tu penses que Silla nous a fait implanter des balises jumelles ?» demanda-t-il perplexe, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient chacun de son côté, aussi discret que des ombres.

« Silla, ou Pierre. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il l'ait fait pour nous donner une chance de plus sans trahir sa reine. » souffla la jeune femme ramassée derrière une congère, tentant de percer l'épais rideau de neige tourbillonnant devant elle.

« Je crois que tu donnes trop de crédit à un _wraith_... » grommela Markus, qui s'était dissimulé dans un pin fouetté par le vent.

« C'est mon plus gros défaut, mon cher... _wraith_ ! » ricana-t-elle, en se laissant glisser dans une étroite fissure sous un affleurement rocheux.

« Ils sont presque à notre hauteur, prépare-toi. »

« J'en vois un... un drone. Il ne m'a pas vue. » souffla-t-elle avant de se faufiler prestement hors de sa cachette et de partir rapidement en sens inverse, bénissant la tempête qui la rendait invisible.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » gronda l'alien, tendu.

« Markus, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiétée par les vagues de stress qu'elle sentait à la limite de son esprit.

« Les alphas s'approchent de ma position et je suis coincé dans un arbre. Ne t'approches pas, tu nous mettrais tout les deux en danger ! » siffla-t-il, péremptoire.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention, je vais faire diversion, mais prépare-toi à déguerpir ! » répliqua-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour en courant, pistant le drone qui l'avait dépassée.

« Rosanna, ne te mets pas en danger ! Sois prudente ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Elle rattrapa le _wraith_ sans difficulté, puis avant même qu'il l'ait vue, elle l'assomma d'un tir d'empaleur.

« Ils savent où tu es ! » gronda Markus, inquiet.

« C'est le but, ils vont avoir une surprise. » gronda-t-elle cruellement alors que deux silhouettes massives apparaissaient déjà dans la tempête.

Comptant les secondes, la jeune femme attendit le dernier instant pour se jeter dans le blizzard.

Le souffle de l'explosion la jeta à terre, la recouvrant de neige verdâtre.

Les oreilles sifflantes, elle se releva, et repartit en courant aussi vite que possible en direction de la Porte.

« Quatre _wraiths_ sont morts et les autres sont à tes trousses, qu'as tu fait ? » demanda Markus, visiblement fébrile.

« J'ai déclenché l'autodestruction d'un drone » répondit elle, se forçant à respirer régulièrement et profondément tout en continuant à courir.

« Efficace comme diversion, mais dangereux. »

« Tu aurais préféré que je les laisse te cueillir sur ton arbre comme un fruit bien mûr ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors tais-toi et avance ! Parce que les survivants doivent être très remontés, maintenant... » gronda-t-elle avant de mettre fin au contact, se concentrant sur sa course rendue périlleuse par la neige qui dissimulait trous et bosses sous son manteau blanc.

Vingt minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle, les jambes douloureuses de sa cavalcade dans la neige profonde, elle arriva en vue de la Porte, qui n'était gardée que par un drone, lequel fut rapidement neutralisé.

« Je suis à la Porte, où es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« A quelques centaines de mètres. Compose une adresse, ils ne sont pas loin derrière. »

Rosanna composa sans attendre une des nombreuses adresses que le _wraith_ lui avait fait mémoriser, puis, son arme dégainée, elle se posta sur le socle de la Porte, prête à tirer sur leurs ennemis.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, interminables, alors qu'elle tentait de percer le voile blanc du blizzard, puis soudain une silhouette noire apparut, talonnée de deux autres.

Alors que Markus, d'un bond prodigieux la rejoignait sur l'estrade, elle tira, presque en réflexe, assommant un _wraith_. La seconde d'après, le suivant s'effondrait, une flèche plantée en pleine tête.

D'un même mouvement, ils traversèrent le vortex, restant en garde, prêts à abattre tout ce qui les y suivrait, mais les secondes défilèrent et la Porte se referma sans qu'aucun _wraith_ ne l'ait franchie.

Comme à chaque fois, ils changèrent immédiatement de monde, mettant de la distance entre eux et leurs poursuivants.

« Pourquoi ne nous ont-ils pas suivi ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un monde de roches roses et violettes.

« J'ai abattu un des alphas dans la forêt et on en a neutralisé deux autres devant la Porte, je suppose que le dernier a trouvé plus prudent de renoncer. » siffla Markus, dédaigneux.

« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Même si je trouve dommage de laisser en vie des _wraiths_ qui savent que nous sommes deux... C'est un atout précieux. »

« Je doute que l'information quitte leur ruche. La compétition entre reines est bien trop féroce. »

« A nous de nous en servir ! »

« Comment veux-tu te servir de la compétition entre ruches ? » demanda Markus, perdu.

« Et bien, imagine que deux groupes nous trouvent en même temps. Avec un peu de chance, on pourrait les dresser les uns contre les autres, et dans le meilleurs des cas, ils s'entre-tueraient sans que l'on ait rien à faire. » expliqua-t-elle tout en secouant sa couverture incrustée de neige gelée.

« Avec ton don, ça pourrait marcher. » estima le _wraith_.

« Tu vois que je peux t'être utile ! » répliqua-t-elle, triomphante.

« Tu es très utile, mais j'aimerais bien que tu évites de faire exploser des _wraiths_ ou autre action dangereuse, tu aurais pu être gravement blessée ! » ronchonna-t-il.

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi ? »

« Bien entendu, tu es humaine. Tu es fragile ! »

« Markus, je ne suis pas une enfant, et je fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'on survive ! Tu ne t'es jamais privé de te jeter sous les balles, toi ! » répliqua-t-elle, féroce.

« Je suis un _wraith_ , je ne risque pas grand-chose ! » feula-t-il, énervé.

« Mais tu peux quand même mourir, tout comme moi ! On est dans le même bateau, Markus, alors arrête d'essayer de me couver ! Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour te protéger, et rien ne m'en dissuadera ! » gronda-t-elle, implacable, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« J'oublie combien tu es devenue féroce, ma douce humaine, mais je me ferais tout de même toujours du souci pour toi. Peux-tu au moins me promettre d'être prudente ? » demanda-t-il, radouci.

« A condition que tu me le promettes aussi. » répliqua-t-elle, souriante.


	37. Chapitre 36

Milena était plongée dans ses pensées, se demandant comment présenter les choses à Sama et aux siens, lorsqu'elle découvrit les deux _Darts_.

Son sang se glaça, et son premier réflexe fut de foncer à toute vitesse jusqu'à la ferme.

Au dernier instant, elle se souvint du bouclier cinétique et freina dans un grand dérapage, couchant presque la _Fireblade_ dans la poussière.

Se forçant au calme, elle traversa au pas, avant de remonter en selle et de foncer.

La ferme était déserte, seuls les guams la saluèrent d'un meuglement interrogatif.

Paniquée, elle fonça vers le hameau, où elle fut accueillie par Drane, qui s'approcha l'air inquiet.

« Où sont-ils ? Où sont Jin'shi et Tom ? » la pressa la guerrière.

« Je ne sais pas. Jin'shi est venue nous chercher il y a un peu plus d'une heure, nous disant qu'il y avait eu une sélection sur le village et que nous devions prendre soin des survivants, puis elle est partie avec Tom. Selon elle, il y avait un troisième _Dart_... » expliqua la femme, mais Milena n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et, faisant vrombir la moto, elle repartit en sens inverse, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de prendre ses armes.

Elle roulait aussi vite que la route de terre le lui permettait, fonçant à travers les collines depuis près d'une heure, lorsqu'elle vit au loin la grande silhouette de l'Irän qui venait vers elle de son galop stupéfiant.

Elle s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, se précipitant vers l'Irän pour établir un contact, folle d'inquiétude.

A son grand soulagement, Tom, apparemment indemne, bien qu'un peu pâle, se trouvait sur son dos.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vous allez bien ?» demanda-t-elle fébrilement à peine le lien établi, tandis que le jeune _wraith_ se laissait glisser à terre.

« Tout va bien maintenant, et grâce à Tom, de nombreux humains ont la vie sauve aujourd'hui. » répondit l'alien d'un ton rassurant.

« J'ai vu les _Darts_ , et vous n'étiez pas là. J'étais folle d'inquiétude ! Imagine qu'ils aient détecté Tom ! »

« Ils ont parfaitement détecté Tom... qui n'était pas sous le bouclier à ce moment là... » commença Jin'shi, la fin de sa phrase se perdant alors que Milena rompait la communication pour mettre une gifle cinglante au jeune alien.

« TU ES SORTI DU BOUCLIER SEUL ?! » hurla-t-elle, son inquiétude transformée en colère.

Tom, la joue cuisante, ne dit rien, fixant le sol misérablement.

« TU ES INCONSCIENT OU SUICIDAIRE ?! » poursuivit la femme, hystérique.

 _Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. La colère de Milena le blessait, aussi cuisante qu'une brûlure qui lui ravagerait les entrailles. Il se sentit immensément misérable. Les deux femelles tenait à lui, chacune se sacrifiant pour lui, et il n'était même pas capable de se tenir tranquille, leur causant des inquiétudes inutiles._

« Milena, calme-toi. » supplia l'Irän, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule alors qu'elle tempêtait toujours.

« Que je me calme ? Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer, tous les deux ! » s'insurgea la guerrière.

« C'est vrai, mais se sont les trois _wraiths_ qui sont morts, et je crois que Tom a appris une bonne leçon aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas Tom ? » poursuivit Jin'shi incluant l'adolescent à leur conversation télépathique.

« Oui. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé du souci. » s'excusa-t-il, envoyant une vague de regret et de repentir.

Milena se calma un peu, bien que son sang bouillonnât toujours dans ses veines.

« Tom a tué son premier ennemi aujourd'hui. » ajouta l'Irän.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as laissé se battre, alors que tu sais qu'il est agile mais peu doué pour frapper ? » gronda la soldate.

« L'autre _wraith_ l'a attaqué télépathiquement, et il s'est très bien défendu. Ou, pour être exacte, il l'a agressé avec tellement de férocité qu'il l'a tué. »

« Télépathiquement ?! » répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Oui, Milena. De la même manière que nous discutons maintenant, uniquement par la pensée. »

« Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à me représenter à quoi peut ressembler un combat mental... » bafouilla-t-elle.

L'instant d'après, la conscience de Tom englobait la sienne, partageant ses souvenirs.

Elle vécut son premier combat, exaltant et terrifiant, et l'immense sentiment de puissance qui l'avait englouti ensuite. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la force des deux esprits qui s'étaient écharpés sauvagement, découvrant Tom sous un tout nouveau jour.

« Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ça... » murmura l'esprit pétillant du jeune alien, la plongeant dans un souvenir plus ancien.

Elle vit les deux entités gigantesques s'affronter dans une lutte à mort, perturbant l'Esprit de la ruche.

Elle sentit les ondes puissantes d'énergie pure dont ils rayonnaient, destructrices et brutales.

Elle perçut combien elle était faible et insignifiante en comparaison.

Puis le souvenir s'interrompit et elle redevint Milena, alors qu'elle se retrouvait dans la psyché paisible de Jin'shi, qui avait aussi partagé le souvenir.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« Deux guerriers _wraiths_ qui s'affrontaient mentalement » souffla l'Irän, elle aussi impressionnée.

« Tu étais là, pourtant. C'était sur la ruche, pendant que Markus était enfermé avec vous dans la cellule. »

« Je ne suis pas télépathe, Tom, je ne pouvais rien percevoir. »

« Pourtant, le combat a été tellement brutal que je suis sûr que Markus et le commandant Dô'mar ont dû avoir des séquelles, et peut-être aussi Rosanna. » poursuivit Tom.

« Des séquelles ? »

« Saignements de nez, convulsions, ce genre de choses » intervint l'Irän.

Milena passa en revue les terribles souvenirs de ses infâmes semaines.

L'un d'eux s'imposa. Markus s'était brutalement réveillé après une énième séance de torture et avait faillit ponctionner Rosanna, lui injectant de l'enzyme avant de lui faire un don de vie malgré son état de dénutrition. Son amie lui avait alors mis trois claques, avant de lui tomber dans les bras en pleurant. A ce moment-là, elle avait cru qu'ils étaient juste restés étrangement longtemps ainsi, mais maintenant, elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient en plein échange télépathique tout comme elle l'était à cet instant avec Jin'shi. Et ensuite, Rosanna avait défié le commandant, qui saignait du nez, sous-entendant que Markus l'avait battu. Tout cela faisait subitement sens.

« Mais alors... Un de ces... esprits, était Markus ? » réalisa-t-elle soudain.

« Oui » acquiesça Tom, d'un ton admiratif.

Milena sentit un frisson glacé la parcourir. Le _wraith_ renégat était déjà terrifiant de par sa simple présence physique, mais il l'était plus encore mentalement. Rosanna avait bien du mérite de parvenir à passer au-delà de cette impression de danger.

« Milena, l'esprit est protéiforme. L'âme de Markus ne ressemble certainement pas toujours à cela, tout comme la mienne ou celle de Tom change selon que nous discutions simplement, que nous ayons de la peine, ou que nous nous battions. » murmura l'Irän.

« Comment la psyché peut-elle changer d'apparence? » demanda l'humaine, perdue.

« Comme ça ! » s'exclama Tom, passant d'un amas sombre d'énergie pétillante à une entité tentaculaire auréolée d'une onde de sauvagerie farouche et acérée, avant de redevenir l'esprit vif et joyeux qu'elle connaissait.

« Pour être exact, on ne change pas d'apparence, notre esprit se réorganise afin de s'adapter à la situation » précisa Jin'shi.

« Et toi, comment te réorganises-tu alors ? » demanda Milena, tentant de comprendre.

Autour d'elle, la psyché paisible, toute d'or et de vert, de Jin'shi s'assombrit, s'emplissant d'une brume délétère d'un vert malsain, lourde et menaçante, tandis que toute son âme se mettait à vibrer d'une profonde note grave, annonciatrice de mort et de désolation.

Milena sentit son corps se révulser instinctivement, un haut-le-cœur la secouant, alors que l'esprit de Jin'shi redevenait celui qu'elle avait toujours connu, frais et apaisant.

« C'est... terrifiant. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver ! » murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise, alors que Tom, qui s'était fait aussi petit que possible dans l'esprit de l'Irän semblait presque trembler de peur.

« Milena, je suis sûre que toi-même, instinctivement, tu changes aussi d'état d'esprit lorsque tu te bats. »

« Je ne me transforme pas ainsi ! Je m'en serais aperçue si je devenais un... un esprit vengeur. »

« Tu es une redoutable combattante. Tu as forcément appris à utiliser la force de ton esprit pour te battre, sinon tu ne serais plus en vie, même si tous tes combats ont eu lieu dans le monde physique. » répondit l'Irän, anticipant sa protestation.

« Je le saurais, non ? » demanda Milena, dubitative.

« Pas forcément, pas si tu n'as jamais appris à utiliser ainsi ton esprit. Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?» fit remarquer Tom.

« Que j'essaye ? Mais comment ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Essaie de te mettre dans l'état d'esprit où tu étais quand tu as découvert les deux _Darts_. » proposa Jin'shi, les emmenant tout les trois dans l'esprit de Milena, étendue ondoyante de vert et de bleu marin.

Se repliant sur elle-même, Milena fit remonter en elle la rage et la peur qu'elle avait ressenties. Ce formidable élan de violence protectrice, qui l'avait poussée en avant, telle une lionne prête à défendre ses petits.

Jin'shi, prudente, éleva des boucliers mentaux autour d'elle et de Tom, tandis que la psyché de la soldate s'agitait de plus en plus, passant d'un bleu profond et calme à un gris tranchant, si brillant qu'il en était presque blanc, déchiré d'éclairs liquides et bleutés. Son esprit sembla enfler, s'étendant loin au-delà de ses limites, avant de se replier brutalement sur lui-même, forçant les deux aliens à se réfugier en catastrophe dans la psyché de Jin'shi, tandis que l'esprit de Milena se réduisait en une minuscule orbe de force concentrée au-delà de l'imaginable, indestructible et intouchable, tel du plasma bouillonnant. Puis, à nouveau, l'orbe s'agrandit, redevant la vaste étendue flottante qu'était Milena.

« Je... je n'avais jamais remarqué ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« C'est normal, la plupart des humains n'apprennent jamais à se servir de leur esprit et de toute sa puissance. Mais maintenant, tu sais. » conclut Jin'shi.

« Cela dit, certains n'apprennent pas non plus à être prudents ! » riposta Milena, qui venait de se rappeler l'origine de cette discussion, se tournant vers Tom.

« Milena ! Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en danger, ni vous causer du souci ! » murmura le jeune _wraith_ , suppliant.

« Milena, Tom s'est déjà excusé, et je crois qu'il a compris. De plus, s'il n'avait pas été là, tous ces pauvres gens seraient à l'heure actuelle en train de servir de repas à des _wraiths_ ! Il les a tous sauvés ! Il a agi avec un courage extraordinaire ! » intervint Jin'shi.

« Tu les as sauvés ? » demanda la guerrière, radoucie et soudain emplie de fierté.

« Je n'ai fait que les rematérialiser, c'est Jin'shi qui a tué les deux pilotes, c'est elle le héros. »

« Tom, ne sois pas modeste. Tuer est simple, facile. Sauver des vies, permettre à un petit être de venir au monde comme tu l'as fait, demande bien plus de force et de courage. » le sermonna l'Irän.

« Petit être ? » répéta Milena sans comprendre.

« Une des femelles sélectionnées par le premier _Dart_ était portante. Son enfant n'a pas très bien supporté la dématerialisation, et était en train de mourir en elle. Tom a eu l'excellente idée d'injecter de l'enzyme à la mère pour déclencher le travail, puis l'a aidée à mettre bas. Il a si bon cœur qu'il est allé jusqu'à s'arracher les griffes afin de ne pas risquer de les blesser. » expliqua Jin'shi avec fierté.

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » s'écria Milena, rompant la communication pour saisir les mains du jeune _wraith_ et examiner fébrilement les croûtes sanguinolentes qui avaient remplacé ses griffes acérées.

Elle eut un frisson glacé dans le dos. Elle ne pouvait imaginer la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir en s'arrachant ainsi les griffes.

« Tom, tu ne régénères pas encore ! Tu aurais pu simplement les couper ! »

« J'ai essayé, Milena, mais le bord en était encore plus tranchant que mes griffes intactes, et je n'avais que peu de temps, l'enfant était en train de mourir, j'ai paré au plus pressé » expliqua-t-il, piteux.

« Oh Tom ! Ce que tu as fait était vraiment... »murmura Milena, toute colère envolée, serrant l'adolescent contre elle avec tendresse et fierté.

« Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix un peu étouffée alors que Jin'shi venait se joindre à leur étreinte, les serrant tous les deux dans ses immenses bras chitineux.

« Un peu, pour ne pas avoir respecté nos consignes, mais ta désobéissance a sauvé des vies, donc pas vraiment » s'embrouilla la femme.

« Merci Milena, merci Jin'shi de veiller sur moi ! » répondit-il, immensément soulagé.

 _Il n'avait plus de ruche, mais cela n'importait pas, il avait mieux : une famille, aimante et soudée._

 _Peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, il ne serait jamais seul. Jamais. Les choses étaient comme elles devaient être._


	38. Chapitre 37

Immédiatement après ses retrouvailles mouvementées avec les deux aliens, elle était partie jusqu'au village, annoncer que les villageois sélectionnés étaient tous sains et saufs à près de deux-cents kilomètres de là, et qu'elle allait organiser leur rapatriement aussi vite que possible.

En route, elle avait croisé les survivants du premier _Dart_ , dont la jeune mère, qui se remettait doucement, son enfant sur son sein.

Elle lui avait proposé de la ramener à moto, mais la femme avait refusé, effrayée par le véhicule.

Milena s'était donc contentée d'envoyer des villageois à leur rencontre avec une charrette, le _Dart_ s'étant écrasé à peine à quinze kilomètres du village.

Une fois son message délivré, elle était repartie alors que le soleil se couchait, et ne s'était arrêtée qu'à la Porte, afin de contacter Atlantis, leur faisant un résumé de la situation et demandant un _Jumper_ pour le lendemain.

La sélection eut au moins l'avantage inespéré de servir d'argument de poids auprès de la tribu de Sama, grâce auquel Milena put sans peine les convaincre de rejoindre -du moins momentanément- Atlantis. Elle leur suggéra donc de commencer à empaqueter leurs affaires dès le lendemain, le _Jumper_ pouvant embarquer passablement de matériel une fois les villageois rapatriés chez eux.

Jin'shi avait insisté auprès de Sama et des siens, et ils avaient tenu secret leur lien avec les deux aliens, répondant évasivement aux survivants, trop heureux d'être encore en vie et libres pour s'inquiéter des incohérences du récit de leurs sauveurs.

Le lendemain, aux premières heures, Sheppard posa le _Jumper_ non loin du bouclier, déposant un McKay ronchon suivi par un Zelenka déjà exaspéré des râleries de son camarade auprès des _Darts_.

Milena, aidée de Drane et de Lektor, rassembla la vingtaine de survivants avant de les emmener jusqu'au vaisseau, où Teyla et Sheppard les prirent en charge, les ramenant chez eux en moins de dix minutes.

Sur place, il fallut aux trois atlantes des trésors de diplomatie pour repartir rapidement, face aux villageois reconnaissants qui tenaient absolument à organiser un grand banquet en leur honneur.

« Il y en a du monde ici, pour une planète déserte ! » plaisanta Sheppard, alors qu'il surveillait le chargement des premiers sacs à bord du _Jumper_.

« Oui, je sais. Nous pensions être seuls jusqu'à ce que je découvre le village, il y a quelques mois. Puis Sama et les siens nous ont rejoints, et effectivement, nous n'avons plus pu parler de planète déserte. »

« Capitaine, simple question, pourquoi faire venir ces gens sur Atlantis ? » demanda Teyla, observant Jiu qui arrivait en titubant, portant un sac de graines bien trop lourd pour lui.

« Ces gens nous ont acceptés, malgré la... singularité de notre trio. Certains d'entre eux sont devenus les donneurs attitrés de Jin'shi, et ce gamin et sa sœur sont devenus les amis de Tom. Les laisser derrière serait à mon sens préjudiciable. » expliqua-t-elle, se précipitant pour prendre son chargement à Jiu avant que ce dernier ne répande des graines partout en tombant.

« Je comprends » acquiesça Teyla, sanglant le sac avec les autres.

« En parlant de Tom, à quoi en est-il dans son...développement ? » demanda Sheppard soudain mal à l'aise.

« Ses _schiithars_ sont en train de s'ouvrir, je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de mois, peut-être de semaines, avant qu'il ne doive changer de régime alimentaire. »

« Ne serait-ce pas dangereux de le laisser ainsi au contact de civils ? » demanda Teyla, inquiète.

« Il est persuadé, tout comme Jin'shi, qu'il pourra s'alimenter comme elle. Je leur fais confiance. De toute manière, si nous voulons qu'il apprenne à vivre en bonne intelligence avec les humains, il faut bien qu'il ait des contacts avec des « civils », comme vous dites » répondit simplement la soldate.

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites, capitaine » maugréa Sheppard.

« Colonel, nous empruntons un chemin encore inexploré, aucun de nous ne sait où nous allons ! Mais j'ai confiance en mes compagnons » répondit Milena, philosophe.

« Ces paroles ne vous ressemblent pas, capitaine Giacometti ! » fit remarquer le militaire en souriant.

« Il faut croire que vivre avec des aliens télépathes remet bien des choses en question, colonel Sheppard. » répondit-elle, sibylline, avant d'aller voir à quoi en était le déménagement au hameau.

Il fallut trois jours d'allers-retours incessants pour que Sama et les siens aient déménagé toutes leurs affaires, puis quatre de plus pour vider la ferme, dont une journée entière pour transporter un à un les sept guams sur la lune Irän, Jin'shi ayant suggéré de ramener les gros ruminants sur leur monde natal, où les siens en prendraient soin.

La tribu de Sama eut quelques difficultés à s'adapter au brusque bond technologique de leur nouvel environnement. Mais Teyla, qui avait vécu la même chose quelques années auparavant lorsqu'elle était venue avec les autres Athosiens sur la cité, les aida patiemment, expliquant encore et encore le fonctionnement des téléporteurs à la vieille Sama.

Tom, dont la timidité et la réserve dont il faisait preuve lors de son arrivée sur la cité presque un an auparavant avaient définitivement disparu, emmena bien vite Liu et Jiu dans des explorations effrénées des tréfonds de la cité, malgré les interdictions générales.

Le jeune _wraith_ , incapable de refréner sa soif de découverte, tira néanmoins des leçons de son expérience avec les _wraiths_. Aussi prit-il soin de ne jamais tripoter de machines Anciennes inconnues, interdisant fermement à Jiu, qui s'avéra avoir le gène, de s'en approcher, afin de ne pas risquer de déclencher d'effets indésirables, répertoriant et signalant soigneusement tous les appareils qu'ils découvraient durant leurs escapades. Ils furent si efficaces que le Dr Tuam, au retour d'une inspection sur une de leurs nouvelles découvertes - qui s'était avérée être une sorte de lecteur de pensées - déclara que, si les trois jeunes continuaient leur exploration, la cité serait entièrement cartographiée et ses biens inventoriés en à peine quelques semaines.

Woolsey parti, le Dr Weir s'employait corps et âme à remettre la cité sur les rails, envoyant d'innombrables missions diplomatiques afin de retisser les liens que son prédécesseur avait rompus, avec plus ou moins de succès selon la susceptibilité desdits peuples.

Milena fut remise en service actif, partant avec les autres marines pour tenter d'évacuer les mondes sur le point d'être annihilés par les Réplicateurs.

Jin'shi, en accord avec les autres Iräns – qui, au vu de sa position privilégiée auprès des Atlantes, l'avaient nommée ambassadrice -, donna les coordonnées de tous les mondes avec lesquels ils avaient eu des contacts, s'offrant d'accompagner les missions d'évacuation sur ces planètes, au nombre de presque trois-cents.

Après six épuisantes semaines, durant lesquelles il ne s'écoula presque pas un jour sans que les Réplicateurs n'attaquent un monde, mettant les nerfs de tous sur la cité à rude épreuve, McKay parvint à localiser le transpondeur sous-dermique de Todd, et Weir put enfin envoyer Sheppard et son équipe pour tenter de le convaincre de revenir travailler sur le programme anti-réplicateur.

Sans aucune joie, Milena apprit que Sheppard avait obtenu du _wraith_ qu'il revienne travailler avec eux, à condition que sa ruche puisse venir se placer en orbite au dessus de la planète, que lui-même dispose d'une chambre privée sur la cité, et qu'il ne soit jamais entravé durant son séjour.

La perspective d'une ruche toute entière si proche, et d'un _wraith_ à la fiabilité toute relative en quasi liberté au côté de Tom, l'inquiétait au plus haut point, si bien qu'elle supplia le Dr Weir de les laisser retourner sur TZX-145, ce que la diplomate refusa, lui révélant que Tom faisait partie des accords que Sheppard avait passés avec Todd.

« Madame, c'est de la folie ! Tom est en pleine remise en question de sa nature. Ces _wraiths_ pourraient le pousser sur une mauvaise pente ! Tout nos efforts seraient vains, et sa vie serait gâchée ! » protesta la guerrière.

« Capitaine, il s'avère que Todd a entendu parler de Markus, et qu'il a originellement exigé de le rencontrer. John lui a alors expliqué qu'il n'était plus parmi nous, et comme Todd semblait y tenir absolument, il lui a parlé de Tom. Comprenez-moi bien, Milena. Cette perspective ne m'enchante pas plus que vous, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. McKay piétine depuis des mois sur ce programme, et ce _wraith_ est le seul qui semble vraiment comprendre le code Réplicateur. Sans lui, nous ne nous en sortirons pas. »

« Docteur, Tom n'est encore qu'un enfant ! » supplia Milena.

« C'est un adolescent, et de ce que j'ai compris, il sera bientôt assez mature pour se nourrir d'énergie vitale. Il n'est plus un enfant ! Et je ne laisserais certainement pas un _wraith_ , fut-il notre allié, seul avec quelqu'un sous ma responsabilité. Tous leurs entretiens auront lieu sous haute surveillance et en votre présence, puisque Tom est toujours sous votre tutelle. Est-ce clair, capitaine ? » répondit fermement la diplomate.

« Oui, madame » capitula la guerrière, vaincue.

« Capitaine Giacometti. » la retint Weir.

« Oui Madame ? »

« Je sais que vous auriez préféré, tout comme moi, qu'il s'agisse de Markus, mais peut-être ce Todd pourra-t-il apprendre quelque chose d'utile à Tom » dit-elle doucement.

« Peut-être, Dr Weir. »soupira Milena avant de partir.

Trop de choses se passaient en même temps. Le Dr Weir, face aux indices qu'elle avait découvert, ainsi qu'aux rapports de Teyla, avait convenu que Rosanna et Markus étaient probablement encore en vie. Toutefois, la situation actuelle était si tendue qu'elle n'avait pu que faire passer un ordre général, afin que toute information à leur propos lui soit immédiatement rapportée, à défaut de pouvoir mettre des équipes sur leurs traces.

Milena se retrouvait donc à s'inquiéter pour son amie et pour le traqueur renégat, se torturant la nuit pour trouver un moyen de les sauver, tout en se rongeant les sangs pour Tom et sa future rencontre avec d'autres _wraiths_ , et tout cela en participant à de nombreuses missions d'évacuation à la fois urgentes et tendues.


	39. Chapitre 38

Quelques semaines après leurs « vacances » aux sources chaudes, Rosanna fit une découverte capitale.

Un traqueur particulièrement habile leur filait le train depuis plusieurs jours, les forçant à changer de planète toutes les quelques heures, sans qu'ils arrivent ni à le semer ni à le piéger afin de l'éliminer, le _wraith_ , prudent, restant à l'abri de son _Dart_ à chaque fois qu'il les approchait.

Markus les avaient conduits sur une planète intégralement recouverte d'une épaisse jungle, dont les arbres culminaient à presque soixante mètres de hauteur, plongeant le sol dans une perpétuelle pénombre, ce dans l'espoir que la densité forestière forcerait leur poursuivant à laisser son vaisseau pour les suivre à pied.

Ils marchaient donc aussi rapidement que l'épais sous-bois le permettait depuis près de dix heures, ne s'arrêtant pas plus de quelques minutes pour reprendre des forces, lorsque Rosanna repéra une forme singulière sous un amoncellement profond de lianes.

S'approchant et écartant prudemment les racines avec un bâton - de crainte qu'un animal venimeux ne s'y cache - elle découvrit un bout de métal sali et couvert de mousse.

Markus, qui l'avait suivie, se mit à arracher à pleines mains les lianes, découvrant ce qui était indubitablement un bout de la coque d'un vaisseau spatial.

Contournant l'amas, Rosanna mit à jour un autre morceau de la carlingue à près de dix mètres de là.

« Je crois que c'est un vaisseau entier... » souffla-t-elle, estomaquée.

« Il doit être ici depuis très longtemps pour que la jungle l'ait recouvert ainsi » nota le _wraith_ en s'éloignant pour tenter d'en apprécier les dimensions.

« Je dirais dix mille ans environ... »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« C'est un vaisseau Ancien, il a dû s'écraser ici pendant la guerre » expliqua la jeune femme, qui avait reconnu le type de construction.

« Si c'est un vaisseau Ancien, et que cette bosse n'est que la tourelle... ce doit être au moins une frégate lourde ! » réfléchit-il tout haut, se servant des souvenirs ataviques de sa race.

« Enfin, je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à récupérer à bord... » grommela Rosanna en se laissant tomber sur une souche.

« Si c'est un bâtiment de guerre, ils avaient forcément des drones à bord... et pour peu qu'il reste un peu d'énergie, tu pourras les piloter, Rosanna ! Mais surtout, ils devaient avoir des _Jumpers_ embarqués! » s'enthousiasma Markus.

« Des vaisseaux en état ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond.

Markus sourit. Il était si simple de lui rendre espoir.

« Il faut déjà trouver le moyen d'entrer, ma douce humaine. » répliqua-t-il.

« J'ai jeté un œil au plan de l' _Aurore_ , une fois, sur Atlantis. Si ce vaisseau lui ressemble, il doit y avoir une trappe de service sur le haut de la tourelle, juste au-dessus des canons plasma... donc à environ trois mètres sous terre » grommela-t-elle, abattue.

« Trois mètres, ce n'est pas grand-chose, les arbres ont littéralement entouré la coque, et j'ai des griffes. Il faut juste localiser cette trappe le plus précisément possible » la consola-t-il.

« La trappe de l' _Aurore_ était sur la partie avant de la tourelle, un peu excentrée sur la gauche. Où est l'avant ? » demanda-t-elle, tournant sur elle-même pour tenter de se repérer.

« Par là, je crois » répondit le _wraith_ en désignant leur gauche.

« Alors là, ce doit être l'avant de la tourelle, et donc la trappe doit se trouver quelque part là en dessous » estima Rosanna, se plantant sur une énorme racine couverte de mousse.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Absolument pas. Mais si on veut fouiller ce vaisseau, c'est la meilleure chance. » grommela-t-elle.

« Très bien. Commence par tirer avec l'empaleur sur la racine, les chocs répétés vont affaiblir le bois .» lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et cinq minutes plus tard, l'énorme racine fumante s'était couverte de cloques de sève surchauffée. Markus, qui avait retiré son manteau et son haut en prévision du dur travail qu'il allait effectuer, attendit quelques minutes que le bois refroidisse, puis s'y attaqua sauvagement, en arrachant d'énormes éclats, puis la racine dégagée, il retira par poignées entières un humus riche, grouillant de larves et d'asticots, les jetant sans ménagement derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta face à une nouvelle racine, demandant à la jeune femme de la cuire comme la précédente, s'extrayant agilement du trou pour aller boire un peu d'eau avant de retourner à son travail de terrassement.

Rosanna proposa de l'aider, mais il refusa, lui demandant de monter la garde et de tirer sur les racines lorsque nécessaire, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait lentement mais sûrement sous la surface du sol, creusant infatigablement.

Cinq heures plus tard, Markus avait creusé sur deux bons mètres le long de ce qui se révéla effectivement être la tourelle d'un vaisseau de guerre Ancien, sans qu'âme qui vive ne se soit montrée sous la garde vigilante de Rosanna.

Alors que les soleils jumeaux se couchaient, le _wraith_ ressortit de son trou, plus brun que vert, couvert de terre et d'éclats de bois, mais l'air satisfait.

« C'est plus fatiguant que je ne le pensais. » grogna-t-il, faisant jouer ses doigts endoloris.

« Markus, tu es en train de déraciner un énorme arbre à mains nues ! C'est normal que tu sois fatigué » fit-elle remarquer, effleurant doucement la peau lisse et le moignon d'ongle qui avait déjà repoussé là où il s'était arraché une griffe quelques heures plus tôt.

« Tu veux bien ? » demanda le _wraith_ , lui tendant ses deux mains, paumes vers le haut.

« Aha ! Tu vois que c'est bien pratique comme technique, même si ça ne te sustente pas parfaitement ! » claironna-t-elle, posant ses mains sur les siennes avant de lui faire un don d'énergie substantiel.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! » se défendit-il

« Vraiment ?! »

« D'accord, je ne l'ai plus dit depuis longtemps. Être moins tributaire de ma faim est un avantage indéniable, car tu es bien plus facile à nourrir que moi. » concéda-t-il.

 _Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reconnu que, depuis qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser son énergie, ne s'épuisant pas jusqu'à l'évanouissement, il avait pris goût à ses dons, et à sa force vitale, si pure, puissante et délicieuse ?_

 _Peut être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle connaisse cet aspect prédateur de lui._

 _Il avait toujours senti en elle cette vie foisonnante, brillante et joyeuse. Cette énergie délectable qui l'avait tant tenté, et auquel il avait résisté, par amour pour elle, pour ne pas éteindre cette flamme merveilleuse et fascinante._

 _Et voilà que son humaine, toujours imprévisible et surprenante, avait trouvé un moyen de satisfaire son désir, le laissant se repaître de sa force vitale sans qu'il lui fasse le moindre mal._

 _Il lui en était immensément reconnaissant._

« Markus tu penses trop fort. » souffla-t-elle amusée, alors qu'il pâlissait, horrifié.

« Je suis désolé. Qu'as-tu perçu? » demanda-t-il, glacé.

« Que j'avais bon goût... entre autres » ricana-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Pour tes préférences alimentaires ? Non. Je suis surtout ravie que tu te sois effectivement retenu de te nourrir sur moi avant .» répliqua-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

«Ça ne te paraît pas malsain, que j'apprécie me nourrir de ton énergie vitale alors que tu es mon amie ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Non, d'un point de vue rationnel, je suis plutôt une proie de choix, en bonne santé, jeune et pleine d'énergie, et je te fais ces dons de mon plein gré. Ça me parait au contraire plutôt sain comme relation pour un prédateur et sa proie. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais considérée comme une proie, Rosanna » murmura-t-il tout doucement.

« Je sais Markus, et je ne t'ai jamais vu comme un danger, excepté à notre première rencontre, où tu as utilisé ce truc de _wraith_ pour déclencher une peur panique en moi. »

« Et tu n'as pas bougé, malgré ta terreur. Je crois que c'est ce qui a le plus piqué ma curiosité. Tu était morte de peur, et pourtant, ta curiosité était la plus forte ! »

« Instinct de survie : zéro ! » répondit-t-elle en riant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait beaucoup changé... » fit-il remarquer, mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Non effectivement, je traîne toujours avec un _wraith_ , je ne suis pas certaine que je sois très normale... »

« Tu n'es pas normale, tu es extraordinaire, Rosanna ! » lança-t-il, en se laissant tomber dans son trou avec souplesse.

« Alors on fait bien la paire, Markus ! » lâcha-t-elle en souriant, observant son avancée depuis le bord du trou.

 _Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre le sens de sa dernière phrase. C'est très flatté, et heureux d'être reconnu et apprécié, qu'il poursuivit son travail de terrassier, ne s'interrompant que le temps que Rosanna fragilise les plus grosses racines._

Trois heures plus tard, Markus buta sur l'énorme fût d'un canon plasma, sans avoir trouvé la moindre trappe. Lorsque Rosanna l'eut rejoint d'un saut agile, elle examina soigneusement la paroi alentour et le canon.

« Je crois que c'est le canon principal, on est beaucoup trop à droite. Il faut creuser vers la gauche, la trappe doit être à... je dirais, deux mètres par là » finit elle par déclarer, désignant l'entrelacs serré sur la gauche.

«J'espère que tu as raison, je ne sens plus mes bras » ronchonna Markus alors qu'elle tirait sur les racines pour les affaiblir.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa-t-elle aimablement.

« Non, retourne monter la garde, ce maudit _wraith_ est quelque part dans le coin, mais il me dissimule soigneusement sa position exacte. » gronda-t-il en s'attaquant avec un feulement rageur aux racines.

La jeune femme s'extirpa sans peine du trou, se servant des racines comme d'autant de prises pour grimper, avant de reprendre sa garde dans la forêt obscure et emplie de sons inidentifiables.

Alors que la lune - dont seul le faible halo bleuté indiquait la position à travers les épaisses frondaisons - les dominaient, à son zénith, un feulement triomphant lui signala que Markus avait trouvé la trappe. Elle le rejoignit donc, après avoir récupéré toutes leurs affaires.

Devant elle, une petite trappe d'environ un mètre sur un se détachait sur la coque, sous la faible lueur d'une pierre luminescente que Markus conservait précieusement dans ses sacoches.

Un vieux panneau de commande se trouvait à côté, à moitié encroûté de terre.

De la pointe de sa dague, Rosanna en dégagea délicatement les trois touches.

« Je crois que c'est une combinaison à code. Je vais essayer de la trouver. Vas te reposer en haut et monter la garde » dit-elle au _wraith_ , qui ne se fit pas prier, lui laissant la pierre avant de disparaître du boyau.

Elle s'acharnait depuis près de deux heures sur le cadran lorsqu'un sifflement menaçant, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien se fit entendre au loin.

« Rosanna, dépêche toi, le _Dart_ cercle au dessus de nous. » grogna Markus dans son esprit.

« Je l'ai entendu, je fais ce que je peux ! Je ne sais même pas combien de chiffres i cette combinaison ! »

Le _Dart_ cercla encore quelques minutes dans les environs avant de s'éloigner, tandis qu'elle s'acharnait furieusement sur la commande, dont elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle fût encore alimentée en énergie.

Après près de quatre-cents combinaisons entrées en vain, de dépit, Rosanna tira sur le panneau de commande avec son empaleur. Il ne se passa tout d'abord rien, puis avec un petit bruit électrique, le panneau de contrôle se remit sous tension, les trois touches s'illuminant.

Avec un petit cri de joie - et de rage, pour ne pas avoir tiré plus tôt - la jeune femme se remit à tester les combinaisons. A la vingt-deuxième, qu'elle avait testée presque une heure et demie plus tôt, la trappe s'entrouvrit avec un chuintement pneumatique.

« Markus, j'ai réussi ! » jubila-t-elle mentalement, le noyant sous une vague de joie euphorique.


	40. Chapitre 39

Le _wraith_ la rejoignit, et ils se glissèrent précautionneusement dans le vaisseau millénaire, qui s'illumina en détectant la présence de la jeune femme, porteuse des gènes de ses concepteurs.

Prudente, Rosanna referma la trappe derrière eux, espérant qu'elle poserait quelques problèmes à leur poursuivant s'il trouvait le vaisseau.

« Il y a du courant, c'est encourageant » constata-elle.

« Et la structure me semble remarquablement intacte » poursuivit Markus, alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le cœur de la structure, à la recherche d'une salle de contrôle, qu'ils trouvèrent sans trop de mal, deux ponts plus bas.

Malheureusement, la grande baie vitrée de la pièce avait cédé sous les assauts des arbres et du temps, et la moitié des consoles étaient enfouies sous un magma de terre et de racines.

« Remarquablement intacte ? » siffla Rosanna, tentant de réactiver une console récalcitrante.

« Le gros de la structure est intact, à tel point que je pense que ce vaisseau a été posé là et pas abattu. »

« Pourquoi laisser un vaisseau en parfait état à l'abandon ? » demanda Rosanna en changeant de console.

« Aucune idée » grogna le _wraith_ , à qui cela ne disait rien de bon.

Avec un petit cri victorieux, elle parvint à réactiver une console auxiliaire.

Markus observa le charabia Ancien qu'elle faisait défiler à toute vitesse sur l'écran, l'air fasciné.

Après de longues minutes, elle se tourna vers lui.

« C'est bien une frégate de bataille. Un des tous derniers modèles qu'ils aient conçu, plus récent encore que les croiseurs de classe Aurore ! Et j'ai trouvé le journal de bord, tu avais raison, l' _Utopia_ a été posé là, et non pas abattu. »

« L' _Utopia_ ? »

« C'est son nom. D'après ce que j'ai vu, les Anciens l'avaient baptisé ainsi car c'était un peu le vaisseau de la dernière chance. Il embarquait des technologies encore expérimentales, censées renverser le court de la guerre. »

« Visiblement, ça n'a pas marché. » grommela le _wraith_.

« Non, ils n'ont jamais pu les utiliser. Les prototypes d'armes étaient beaucoup plus énergivores que prévu. Les quatre E2PZ dont l' _Utopia_ était équipée n'ont pas suffi pour les utiliser une seule fois. »

« Quelle arme peut avoir besoin de tant d'énergie ?! »

« Je ne sais pas, ils ont soigneusement effacé tous les documents ayant trait à ces équipements. Tout ce que je sais c'est que, quand ils se sont rendu compte que leurs prototypes ne fonctionneraient pas, ils les ont mis hors service, ont posé l' _Utopia_ ici, et ont réaffecté le personnel et les E2PZ à d'autres bâtiments, avec l'intention de récupérer le reste plus tard... »

« ...Mais ils n'en ont jamais eu l'occasion » conclut-t-il sobrement, alors que Rosanna acquiesçait.

« Par contre, parmi le matériel qu'ils ont réaffecté à d'autres bâtiments, il y avait les quatre _Jumpers_ et les drones... » murmura la jeune femme, désolée.

« Donc, cette vieille carcasse est inutile ! » cracha Markus.

« Pas forcément. Je n'y connais rien en technologie, mais de ce que je comprends, assez peu de systèmes vitaux sont hors service. La plupart des avaries touchent des zones secondaires comme cette salle. Avec un E2PZ et quelques réparations, ce vaisseau pourrait à nouveau voler » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ah, c'est simple. Il faut juste trouver un technicien Ancien et un E2PZ et cette poubelle pourra décoller ! » grinça le _wraith_ , hargneux.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas simple. Mais je sais que l' _Aurore_ était équipée de détecteurs longue portée capables de trouver les vaisseaux Anciens, même occultés. Celui-ci est plus récent, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il n'ait pas la même technologie... » souffla-t-elle d'un ton apaisant.

« On pourrait trouver Atlantis avec cette antiquité ? » s'étouffa Markus, n'osant en croire ses oreilles.

« Oui, je crois bien. »

« Alors tu as sans doute raison, cette vieille carlingue est probablement notre meilleure chance ! » lâcha-t-il, la serrant dans ses bras de soulagement, la couvrant de terre.

« Elle le sera si on trouve un E2PZ, un technicien compétent, et qu'on empêche l'autre _wraith_ de le trouver » lui rappela la jeune femme en s'époussetant.

« Pour lui, j'ai bien une idée » gronda Markus, retors. « A quel point ce vaisseau a-t-il été désarmé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les canons sont techniquement toujours fonctionnels, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de tirer à trois mètres sous terre. Seuls les équipements vraiment précieux ont été retirés. Pourquoi ? » « Alors, il risque d'avoir une surprise sortie des tréfonds du passé! Peux-tu localiser l'armurerie principale ? » siffla-t-il joyeusement.

« Markus, à quoi tu penses, à la fin ? » s'exaspéra la jeune femme tout en localisant l'armurerie sur un plan du vaisseau, qu'elle chargea sur un détecteur de signes vitaux connecté à la console.

« Tu verras. Ne perdons pas de temps ! » gronda-t-il, la laissant le guider dans les couloirs.

Makus avait raison, l' _Utopia_ avait remarquablement résisté à dix mille ans d'oubli, seuls quelques salles périphériques n'ayant pas survécus aux assauts de la jungle, ne les forçant qu'à un seul petit détour.

En revanche, la porte de l'armurerie refusa de s'ouvrir, et Rosanna en arracha tous les cristaux avant de laisser Markus la forcer de sa puissance surhumaine.

Ils découvrirent une vaste salle, laissée intacte. Les racks encore emplis de toutes sortes de fusils, pistolets et autres armes que Markus n'avait vu que dans la mémoire de ses aînés, et Rosanna dans la banque de données d'Atlantis.

Avec un grondement de joie, l'alien trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, une des armes les plus redoutées des fantassins _wraiths_ de la Grande Guerre : un lance-drone portatif.

Il tendit le long tube argenté à la jeune femme, qui le saisit précautionneusement.

« Un lance-roquette Ancien ?! C'est ça, ta super idée ? » maugréa-t-elle.

« Un lance-drone. Les anciens les ont conçus précisément pour qu'un piéton puisse abattre un _Dart_ » précisa-t-il

« Markus, je ne sais pas utiliser ce lance... truc ! »

« Tu as le gène, tu sauras l'utiliser. Il suffit de l'enclencher, de brancher ce capteur sur ta tête, et de tirer. Ensuite, le drone ira là où tu voudras qu'il aille, comme avec ceux des _Jumpers_ ou du fauteuil. Tout simplement » expliqua le _wraith_ , lui montrant le petit capteur gélatineux et les commandes d'allumage et de lancement.

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé de drone, Markus ! »

« Il faut une première fois à tout, ma douce humaine ! Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr ! » répliqua-t-il, se voulant rassurant, mais ramassant quand même par prudence les deux autres lance-drones de l'armurerie avant de repartir en direction de la trappe.

La jeune femme le suivit sans enthousiasme.

« Et s'il s'est posé entre-temps ? » maugréa-t-elle.

« Ce sera encore plus efficace » gronda Markus férocement.

« Il ne va pas la voir venir, c'est certain... »

Ils laissèrent leurs affaires dans le vaisseau, au pied de la trappe, n'emportant que les trois armes.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant d'entendre à nouveau le sifflement aigu du _Dart_.

Rosanna, suivant les instructions de Markus, mit sous tension le lanceur, avant de se brancher via le capteur. Elle dut se retenir à son ami, alors qu'une carte tactique se matérialisait dans son esprit, lui montrant le relief du terrain, sa position, ainsi que celle des deux _wraiths_ présents - Markus, juste à côté d'elle, et l'autre traqueur dans le _Dart_ , qui tournait à quelques kilomètres de là dans l'espoir de trouver un endroit où se poser. Avec une grande inspiration, elle se focalisa sur le chasseur, et sur sa volonté de le détruire, puis pressa la seconde commande.

Avec un chuintement, le drone partit, éclat doré dans la nuit, puis se perdit entre les frondaisons, qui s'éclairèrent brièvement lorsque le missile toucha sa cible, laquelle s'écrasa avec fracas dans la jungle.

« Je l'ai touché ! » jubila-t-elle, n'osant y croire, jetant le lanceur devenu inutile au sol.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, ton tir n'as pas détruit le _Dart_ , mais l'a juste abattu. Son pilote est toujours en vie, et blessé. Il vient droit sur nous, avec la ferme intention de se nourrir. » grogna le _wraith_ après s'être concentré.

« Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, il en reste deux pour le recevoir, et au pire, au sol, il est en infériorité numérique. »

« Si tu peux le descendre avec un drone, n'hésite pas. »

« Compris. »

Inversant les rôles, Rosanna s'était embusquée à la fourche de deux arbres, entre lesquels elle avait solidement calé l'arme déjà mise sous tension, alors que Markus, debout au milieu d'une éclaircie dans le sous-bois, servait d'appât. Une interminable demi-heure plus tard, le traqueur arriva, silencieux et invisible.

Markus, lui indiqua mentalement un groupe d'arbre à six mètres à sa gauche.

« Je tire ? » demanda-t-elle télépathiquement.

« Non, attends de l'avoir en visuel, pour être sûre de ne pas le louper. »  
« Mais je le vois sur la car... » allait-elle protester lorsque deux éclairs bleutés jaillirent du bosquet, assommant son ami sur le coup.

Sans plus réfléchir elle fit feu, concentrant la rage viscérale qui l'avait submergée sur le point qu'elle percevait être l'autre _wraith_ , qui s'effaça de son esprit dans une grande explosion de chair et d'éclats de bois. Les troncs jumeaux la protégèrent de la pluie d'échardes qui arrosa toute la zone, mais Markus, toujours inconscient, n'eut pas cette chance.

Éblouie par l'explosion, les oreilles sifflantes, Rosanna se précipita vers la silhouette sombre qui se détachait sur les flammes mourantes du bosquet réduit en charpie.

Markus, qui s'était effondré sur lui-même comme une poupée de chiffon quand les tirs l'avaient atteint, était criblé d'éclats de bois plus ou moins grands sur tout son côté droit.

Son manteau de cuir épais aurait dû le protéger du plus gros des éclats, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas remis, attendant de pouvoir se nettoyer pour se rhabiller. Son torse nu était donc lacéré par des dizaines de minuscules éclats de bois et esquilles d'os, que Rosanna ignora, focalisée sur l'énorme branche de presque cinq centimètres de diamètre qui s'enfonçait entre ses côtes, perforant un poumon.

Paniquée, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Les extrémités de la branche étaient éclatées par l'explosion, rendant un retrait immédiat impossible.

Il allait falloir qu'elle sectionne un des côtés de la branche avant de pouvoir la retirer sans risquer de causer encore plus dégâts.

La respiration hachée, murmurant des paroles incohérentes pour se rassurer elle-même, elle entreprit de s'acharner avec sa dague sur le morceau de bois, tout en le bougeant le moins possible.

Après de longues minutes de combat enragé, elle parvint à sectionner le branche.

Elle retira le morceau planté dans la blessure, priant pour que les facultés de régénération de Markus suffisent. Le sang chaud, vert et poisseux se mit à jaillir à gros bouillon, alors qu'elle tentait de l'endiguer avec la chemise du _wraith_ en guise de compresse.

« Markus, tiens bon ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Reste avec moi ! C'est toi, le _wraith_ qui ne risque rien, alors survit ! » grogna-t-elle, appuyant de toutes ses forces, en vain.

Quelque choses, très loin, très profondément en elle s'agita.

Par le lien, elle sentit la flamme de l'esprit de Markus vaciller.

« Ne me laisse pas seule ! Tu me l'as promis ! » hurla-t-elle désespérément, mentalement et physiquement, lui envoyant une puissante vague d'énergie au travers de ses mains pressées contre sa plaie et du lien.

Elle resta ainsi de longs instants, luttant de toutes ses forces contre la mort.

«Tu peux arrêter, je suis guéri » finit par murmurer tout doucement Markus, qui peinait à respirer sous la pression qu'elle exerçait sur ses côtes.

Avec un immense rire de soulagement, Rosanna le lâcha, avant de se jeter à son cou en pleurant de joie.

« Tu saignais tellement. Ça ne s'arrêtait pas. J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je l'ai cru, mais tu m'as guérie, mon extraordinaire Rosanna. » murmura-t-il, la serrant contre lui.

« Je t'ai fait un don d'énergie, pour que tu puisses régénérer » acquiesça-t-elle fébrilement.

Délicatement, Markus se dégagea de son étreinte pour pouvoir la regarder en face.

« Rosanna, en aucun cas ma capacité de régénération n'aurait pu me guérir d'une telle blessure en quelques secondes. J'aurais dû mourir. » dit il doucement.

« Mais non, tu te trompes. Ça ne devait pas être si grave ! » bafouilla-t-elle, luttant furieusement contre ce qui s'agitait en elle.

« Rosanna, j'aurais dû mourir, tu le sais. _Tu_ m'as guéri !» annonça-t-il calmement, détachant chaque syllabe.

Sous ses yeux, la jeune femme passa par toute une gamme d'expressions, la surprise, puis la colère, et enfin un immense désespoir.

« Non, tu te trompes. Tu te trompes ! » murmura-t-elle, finissant par hurler, se relevant d'un bon pour faire les cents pas.

Doucement, encore endolori, Markus se redressa lentement.

« Qu'est ce qui t'effraies autant, Rosanna ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de croire que tu as ce pouvoir ? » demanda-t-il tout bas alors qu'elle repassait devant lui pour la troisième fois.

La respiration hachée, elle s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots.

« Parce que... parce que si j'ai ce pouvoir, toute ma vie est un mensonge. Parce que si j'ai ce don... tout ce en quoi j'ai cru, toutes les valeurs que j'ai apprises, mon existence, mon enfance, ma famille, tout n'est qu'un sinistre mensonge ! »

Il ne sut que répondre.

« Markus, si je t'ai guérie, que suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle, suppliante.

« Tu es la même qu'hier et qu'il y a un an ou dix ans, tu es Rosanna Gady, mon extraordinaire humaine » répondit-il sans hésiter.

« Humaine... » siffla-t-elle, désabusée, en se laissant choir au sol.

« Quelle importance ? Que tu sois humaine ou pas, tu es la même qu'à ta naissance. Ça ne change en rien ta valeur, ni qui tu es. » répondit-il, se laissant lourdement tomber à côté d'elle avant de l'attirer contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« On peut parler d'autre chose ? » finit-elle par demander tout bas, vaincue.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? »


	41. Chapitre 40

_La rencontre qui allait suivre ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde._

 _Milena lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas le choix, car cela faisait partie d'accords diplomatiques vitaux, et que son refus mettrait des millions de vie en danger._

 _Depuis deux jours, il sentait l'Esprit de la ruche à la limite de son esprit._

 _Il savait qu'elle se trouvait loin au-dessus de sa tête, en orbite autour de la planète._

 _Il n'avait pas tenté d'entrer en contact, se calfeutrant derrière ses barrières, allant même jusqu'à ne plus contacter Jin'shi -qui s'était elle aussi réfugiée dans son esprit- que par contact direct._

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs pour se rendre dans la petite salle attenante aux laboratoires de McKay, là où le scientifique travaillait depuis deux jours en compagnie de Todd, Milena observa son protégé du coin de l'œil. Tom, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, avait très minutieusement choisi ses vêtements et s'était soigneusement apprêté.

Elle n'avait rien dit. C'était normal.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un marine les laissa s'installer dans la salle, meublée d'une grande table et de six chaises, tandis qu'il allait prévenir Todd à côté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le grand _wraith_ entra, escorté de quatre marines armés de pistolets assommants, qui se répartirent aux quatre coins de la pièce.

L'alien jeta un œil circonspect à Milena avant de se tourner vers Tom, qui se tenait debout, crispé derrière la grande table, et à qui il dit quelque chose en _wraith_ de sa voix grave.

« J'aimerais que nous parlions de manière à ce que Milena nous comprenne » répondit Tom en anglais.

« Soit » feula Todd, en retroussant les lèvres, contrarié.

« Vous avez exigé de me rencontrer. Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune.

« Le traqueur qui vivait ici a beaucoup fait parler de lui. J'étais curieux de rencontrer un autre _wraith_ qui a su... apprivoiser les humains » répondit il en jetant un étrange regard à Milena.

« Je ne suis pas Markus. Il est porté disparu depuis presque un an. » gronda Tom.

« Je le sais, mais à défaut de parler à un mature, je peux au moins rencontrer le petit élevé par les humains .» grinça Todd.

Tom le fixa, un feulement mécontent grondant dans sa poitrine, les bras croisés, sur la défensive.

« Je constate que les humains ne sont pas capables d'apprendre le respect dû aux aînés. » grogna dédaigneusement Todd.

Milena, tendue, observait, prête à intervenir.

Tom, d'un geste preste, prit une chaise, et se laissa tomber dessus, juste en face de l'autre _wraith_.

« Et que devrais-je faire pour vous plaire commandant ? Baisser la tête et supporter vos injures tout en étant heureux que vous me laissiez vivre ? » siffla-t-il.

Avec un rugissement furieux, le scientifique se redressa, tendant une main menaçante vers le cou de Tom, qui recula d'un pas, juste assez pour être hors de portée.

Les marines s'avancèrent, braquant leurs armes sur Todd, qui feula, hargneux, avant de se rasseoir.

« Tom, assieds-toi » intervint la guerrière.

Le jeune _wraith_ s'assit sans broncher, fusillant du regard son congénère. Milena se tourna ensuite vers Todd.

« A moins que vous n'ayez exigé cet entretien pour insulter Tom, je vous conseille de lui poser vos questions et de cesser de lui chercher des puces. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur son éducation. » dit-elle très calme.

Le _wraith_ feula, agacé.

« Très bien » gronda-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

Durant la demi-heure suivante, le scientifique posa de nombreuses questions au jeune _wraith_. Pourquoi avait-il rejoint les humains ? Qu'y gagnait-il ? Pourquoi acceptait-il de porter de tels vêtements ? De quoi se nourrissait-il ? Les humains avaient-ils peur de lui ? Et ainsi de suite.

Tom y répondait du bout des lèvres, le ton condescendant du vieux _wraith_ l'agaçant prodigieusement.

Une fois que Todd semblât avoir épuisé ses questions, Milena mit fin à l'entretien, emmenant Tom sous le regard pénétrant du scientifique.

Tom, tremblait de colère, les dents serrées en un rictus agressif.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda la guerrière alors qu'ils revenaient à leurs quartiers.

« Non, je ne veux plus le revoir. Il est tellement arrogant... Je crois que la prochaine fois, je ne résisterais pas à l'envie de le mordre » gronda le jeune _wraith_.

« J'espère que votre entretien lui aura suffi, mais il est le seul à pouvoir écrire ce programme, alors s'il l'exige, je crains que Weir ne doivent se plier à ses demandes. » soupira Milena.

« Et si je refuse ? » grogna-t-il, tendu.

« Tu mettrais la vie de beaucoup de gens en danger, mais nous ne pouvons pas te forcer à le voir. » soupira Milena.

Arrivés à leurs quartiers, Tom s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant la guerrière désemparée seule devant le battant.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Liu, sortant de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses parents et son frère à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Mal » répondit honnêtement la guerrière.

« Je m'en suis doutée, en entendant la porte claquer. »

« Essaies de lui parler. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il a surtout besoin d'une épaule amie .» soupira la guerrière en rejoignant sa propre chambre, voisine de celle de Tom.

 _Il se sentait bouillonner. Faisant les cents pas, il tenta de se calmer, se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il avait fait de son mieux pour garder son flegme, mais le ton condescendant et les petits rictus dégoûtés du vieux_ wraith _l'avaient mis hors de lui._

 _Il avait réalisé bien vite qu'il ne pourrait plus s'intégrer à une ruche. Il avait trop changé, était devenu trop différent. Mais le savoir, et voir le dédain et la pitié dégoûtée dans les yeux d'un de ses congénères, c'était autre chose. Il avait senti confusément que Todd l'avait regardé de haut, ne voyant en lui qu'un enfant, sans valeur, sans identité propre ni intérêt, perverti par les humains._

 _Todd était déjà un excentrique parmi les siens, collaborant de son propre gré avec les humains lorsque cela servait ses intérêts, et il désirait sincèrement comprendre comment un_ wraith _pouvait choisir de prêter allégeance à une race « inférieure », vivant parmi eux et servant leurs intérêts. Mais lui n'était qu'un enfant. Aux yeux de ses semblables, il n'aurait aucune existence propre avant près d'un siècle._

 _Parmi les humains, il n'était encore qu'un jeune, mais Milena et Jin'shi l'avaient toujours traité avec respect, écoutant son avis et en tenant compte, l'encourageant à développer son sens critique et ses capacités propres. Parmi les humains, il était un individu unique. Parmi les_ wraiths _, il n'était rien._

 _Il choisit._

 _Liu, patiemment, lui parlait à travers la porte depuis près de cinq minutes, le suppliant de lui ouvrir._

 _« Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Suis-moi » gronda-t-il en ouvrant la porte, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse._

Tom, Liu sur ses talons, fit un rapide crochet par les entrepôts de matériel d'Atlantis, où un garde suspicieux les empêcha d'entrer. Le jeune _wraith_ prétendit vouloir prendre une brosse à cheveux pour remplacer celle de Liu, qu'il assura cassée le matin même.

La jeune femme lui fit les yeux si doux, qu'il les laissa entrer, juste le temps d'attraper une brosse à cheveux.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on a été prendre une brosse ? » demanda Liu, alors que l'alien l'emmenait dans les quartiers nord-est de la cité, inhabités et encore très partiellement explorés.

« C'est pas pour la brosse qu'on est venus, mais pour ça ! » grogna-t-il, victorieux, en lui montrant le petit objet d'acier qu'il avait discrètement subtilisé dans les bacs de matériel sanitaire.

« Tu sais l'utiliser ? »

« A peu près, c'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide » siffla l'adolescent, tout en lui tenant la porte d'une chambre vide et poussiéreuse.


	42. Chapitre 41

**Vous pouvez retrouver une image de la confrontation de Tom et Todd sur mon deviantart : atlantisdesetoiles.**

 **Bon lecture et désolée des trois jours sans parutions!**

* * *

Avec un grondement de dégoût, Todd observait Tom depuis presque cinq minutes, l'air profondément choqué. L'adolescent, les bras croisé, le fixait calmement, un sourire de défi découvrant ses dents aiguisées.

Milena, appuyée contre le mur, les observaient tout les deux, se demandant combien de temps durerait leur duel de regard.

Les deux _wraiths_ se jaugèrent en silence encore quelques minutes.

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha finalement Todd.

« Je voulais être sûr que vous ayez bien compris. Je suis ici par choix. Les Atlantes sont ma famille et cette cité est ma ruche. Il n'y a rien à ajouter » répondit calmement le jeune _wraith_ tout en se levant.

« En effet. Je vais retourner travailler sur le programme, la simulation doit être terminée à présent » gronda le scientifique en se levant à son tour, avant de sortir, escorté des gardes.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la petite pièce, Milena vint s'asseoir à la place que le _wraith_ venait de quitter.

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Tu pense qu'il y a quelque chose à expliquer ? » grommela l'adolescent.

« Dans ces circonstances, oui. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, je voulais mettre les choses au clair. Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Grâce à vous, je suis libre de choisir mon destin et mon quotidien. J'ai gagné cette liberté en fuyant avec vous. Je n'ai pas à me soumettre à des diktats stupides, édictés il y a des millénaires par mes ancêtres. Je n'ai pas à suivre des coutumes cruelles et inutiles. J'ai la liberté d'explorer de nouvelles pistes. Et ça, c'en est une ! » expliqua-t-il, féroce.

« Te raser la tête est une nouvelle piste ? »

« Oui. C'est un tabou pour les _wraiths_... le choisir librement et l'arborer fièrement est... inédit. » plastronna-t-il en se passant la main sur le côté de son crâne, à présent nu.

« Ton point de vue est intéressant, et les cheveux, ça repousse, si tu changes d'avis. »

« C'est vrai. Tu trouves que c'est moche ? » demanda Tom, soudain soucieux de son avis.

« Pas moche. Perturbant, je dirais. Il va me falloir un moment pour m'y habituer. » répondit la guerrière après un instant de réflexion en fixant la coupe mohawk que le jeune _wraith_ arborait depuis la veille, la fine bande de cheveux qu'il lui restait soigneusement retenus en arrière par un épais lien de cuir.

« Tant mieux, je l'aime bien, moi. »

« Alors, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi » conclut Milena avec un sourire.

Todd ne demanda plus à voir Tom. Moins de deux jours plus tard, le programme fut prêt, et toute la cité fut mise en état d'urgence, alors que le _Dédale_ et l' _Apollo_ , aidés des sept ruches que Todd était parvenu à convaincre, ainsi que des Travellers - un peuple de nomade allié d'Atlantis - partaient attaquer la planète des Réplicateurs.

Durant de longues heures, Milena, Tom et la tribu de Sama, confinés dans leurs quartiers attendirent, tendus, alors que le destin de la galaxie basculait à des années-lumière de là.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'un message résonna sur l'intercom de la cité.

« Les Réplicateurs sont vaincus ! Fin de l'état d'urgence ! » annonça une voix masculine euphorique.

Une immense vague de soulagement les parcourut tous, alors que cette épée de Damoclès invisible leur était retirée.

« On va rentrer ? » demanda Tom, lové dans le fauteuil de Milena, alors que le silence retombait sur les couloirs.

« Peut-être pas tout de suite. Je sens qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de choses à régler avant, mais oui, nous allons rentrer. »

« Tant mieux... J'ai un peu menti l'autre jour. Ma famille, c'est toi et Jin'shi, et pas Atlantis. Je n'ai plus peur comme la première fois, mais je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise. Même si je n'ai pas de garde pour me suivre partout, je me sens quand même surveillé ici. »

« Je te comprends. J'ai beau y avoir passé trois ans avant de te rencontrer, maintenant, je m'y sens... à l'étroit, et - en un sens, c'est vrai - surveillée. »

Le silence retomba sur la petite chambre.

« Dis Milena, tu penses qu'un jour, les _wraiths_ et les humains pourront vivre ensemble ? Je veux dire, vraiment vivre ensemble, dans les mêmes maisons, comme nous? »

« Peut-être, dans un lointain futur. Je pense que si, déjà, nos deux espèces peuvent apprendre à vivre en bonne intelligence, ce serait déjà merveilleux. Des millénaires de souffrances et de haine réciproque ne s'effacent pas si facilement, hélas. »

« Pourtant, j'en ai l'intuition, c'est possible. Je suis sûr que nous ne sommes pas les premiers à entrevoir cette voie, mais nous sommes sans doute les premiers à aller aussi loin. » murmura le jeune _wraith_.

« Tu es sûrement le premier à y voir plus qu'un simple rêve. Tom, je t'en supplie, n'oublies jamais la certitude qui t'étreint en cet instant. N'oublie jamais tes rêves d'enfant, lorsque tu seras grand ! Ce sont eux qui te mèneront aux confins de l'univers, au-delà du destin, vers l'avenir que ta volonté forgeras ! N'oublies jamais que, ce qui paraît trop fou pour être vrai, peut le devenir par la volonté de ceux qui avancent, le cœur libre et l'esprit ouvert ! Promets-le moi ! »

 _Il sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui, quelque chose de sombre, d'ancien et de sage. Instinctivement, il sut que, s'il prêtait serment, il ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était un_ wraith _, et le serait toujours. Il avait été crée pour servir et protéger fidèlement, quels que soient les obstacles encourus. Sa parole, son honneur étaient ses seuls trésors. Il avait été conçu ainsi, chevalier servant, cherchant une cause à servir. Et il avait une cause !_

 _Solennellement, il se leva._

 _« Je jure de ne jamais renoncer, de ne jamais me laisser abattre, et de toujours poursuivre mes idéaux peu importent les obstacles. Je jure de ne jamais faire taire cette voix qui me pousse en avant, et de toujours repousser les limites du possible. J'en fais le serment ! »_

Milena sentit confusément que ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas anodin. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de la parole d'un adolescent, mais bel et bien d'un serment, de ceux que l'on grave dans la pierre et que les bardes chantent des siècles durant. Un frisson prémonitoire la parcourut, le destin était à un tournant, prêt à basculer. Et un souvenir, puis deux, puis trois revinrent.

Elle se leva brusquement sous le regard surpris de Tom, et se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre, avant de se figer au dernier moment.

« Vas dormir, Tom, la journée à été dure. Je reviens » déclara-t-elle, avant de partir à toute vitesse, laissant le jeune _wraith_ perplexe debout au milieu de sa chambre.

Malgré l'heure tardive, elle trouva le Dr Weir dans son bureau, occupée à lire les rapports préliminaires de l'attaque d'Asura.

« Docteur, pourrais-je vous parler un instant ? » demanda-t-elle en toquant contre la porte vitrée du bureau.

La diplomate lui fit signe de la main, refermant l'épais dossier devant elle.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, capitaine ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

«Madame, j'ai peut-être mis la main sur quelque chose. J'aimerais consulter la banque de données des Anciens, et si vous le permettez, y consacrer un jour ou deux afin d'étayer mon hypothèse. » expliqua la guerrière.

« Je m'attendais à ce que vous demandiez de retourner sur TZX-451, mais si j'ai bien compris, vous me demandez de vous donner un congé pour étudier la base de données ? »  
« Heu... oui, c'est bien ça. J'aimerais en effet retourner avec Tom et la tribu de Sama sur TZX-451, mais nous comprenons tous qu'après cette crise, vous devez avoir de nombreux sujets plus urgents à traiter. Rien ne presse de ce côté-là. »

« Je pensais vous envoyer en mission de reconnaissance avec Garcia dès demain. Quels sont ces hypothèses que vous voulez étudier ? » demanda la diplomate, curieuse.

« La vieille Sama, m'a un jour parlé de ce qu'elle appelait les « cinq prophéties lumineuses », dont elle ne connaissait que deux. Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir qui, j'en ai l'intuition, doit se rapporter à ces prophéties et il me semble avoir entendu parler d'oracles lorsque j'étais sur Luminae.

J'aimerais consulter les documents que nous y avons scanné, ainsi que ceux contenus dans la base de données d'Atlantis, pour voir si je trouve trace de ces prophéties. »

« Capitaine, je ne vois aucune raison de vous interdire de consulter la base de données, mais vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas vous donner congé pour enquêter sur des prophéties. Par définition, il ne s'agit que de conjectures superstitieuses sur l'avenir. Je vais vous donner un accès à la banque de données jusqu'à votre retour dans votre charmante ferme, mais d'ici-là, vous prendrez part aux missions de routine de la cité » conclut la diplomate.

«Je vous remercie, Docteur. Pensez tout de même à vous reposer. » répondit la guerrière, en se relevant, alors que Weir étouffant un baillement se replongeait dans son épais rapport.

« Merci, Capitaine. Bonne nuit à vous. »

« Bonne nuit, Dr Weir. »


	43. Chapitre 42

Ils avaient quitté la luxuriante planète après avoir soigneusement dissimulé leur précieux secret, marquant le chemin discrètement afin d'être certains de retrouver l' _Utopia_ ultérieurement.

Markus s'était souvenu de deux mondes sur lesquels il avait vu des E2PZ, qui s'étaient avérés vides dans les deux cas. Depuis, ils erraient dans la galaxie à la recherche des précieux artefacts, et d'un éventuel ingénieur, sur lequel ils ne comptaient pas trop.

Cela faisait presque trois mois que, en dehors de Markus, Rosanna n'avait eu de contact qu'avec leurs poursuivants, lors de rixes brutales, avec quelques proies pour Markus, et avec une poignée de paysans apeurés, le temps d'un rapide troc.

Ils avaient débarqué sur la planète quelques heures plus tôt, alors que l'après-midi d'automne touchait à sa fin, et n'avaient atteint le couvert de la forêt qu'au coucher du soleil.

Ils étaient à la recherche d'un endroit adéquat pour passer la nuit depuis un moment déjà, lorsque Markus aperçut la lueur d'un feu entre les troncs.

« Il y a quelqu'un là bas » siffla-t-il en lui indiquant la direction.

 _Il sentit le tiraillement dans l'esprit de Rosanna. Elle redoutait de mettre en danger d'autres humains par sa simple présence, mais en même temps, le contact de ses congénères lui manquait cruellement._

 _Il avait connu ce manque, bien des siècles plus tôt, les premiers temps loin de sa ruche._

 _La solitude pouvait rendre fou, et même s'il était là, et qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment seule, il ne serait jamais qu'un_ wraith _. Elle avait besoin du contact des siens._

 _« Tu devrais aller voir. Peut-être qu'ils te laisseront profiter un moment de leur feu » proposa-t-il._

 _Il sentit le cœur de son humaine bondir de joie._

 _« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle, se sentant soudain coupable._

 _« Je vais essayer de nous trouver un endroit où dormir cette nuit. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai envie d'être un peu seul » mentit-il afin de la persuader._

 _« Tu es sûr ? »_

 _« Oui, ma douce humaine. »_

 _« Merci, Markus ! On se retrouve dans quelques heures alors ? »_

 _« Entendu. »_

 _Il s'était fait aussi discret d'un souffle d'air, alors que Rosanna, -afin de ne pas effrayer les autres humains- se faisait plus bruyante._

 _Il contourna largement la clairière illuminée, alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit dessus._

 _Un instant, il résista à l'envie de s'approcher afin d'observer les humains. Rosanna ne risquait rien : puisqu'elle était capable de vaincre plusieurs_ wraiths _, aucun humain ne pouvait plus réellement la mettre en danger._

 _L'esprit tranquille, il s'enfonça dans le bois._

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à trente mètres du feu, un infime détail la mit en garde.

Se figeant, elle examina les alentours, découvrant un piège dissimulé au milieu de la sente qu'elle suivait.

Un pas de plus, et son pied aurait été broyé par un redoutable piège à loup en bois.

Contournant prudemment le traquenard, elle reprit son avance plus prudemment.

Elle évita encore un second piège, un simple collet, pour finalement arriver en bordure de la clairière, au centre de laquelle elle découvrit un homme seul, vêtu de vêtements de brocart autrefois superbes, à présent usés et sales, assis dos à elle, mais qu'elle devina, à sa posture, prêt à l'accueillir en dégainant le sabre qu'il portait à la ceinture.

Elle prit un instant pour se délester de son manteau, malgré la fraîcheur nocturne, de l'empaleur et de sa dague, tous de facture _wraith_ , les dissimulant derrière une souche, avant de crier un « Bonsoir » avenant.

Avec un sursaut, l'homme se retourna, visiblement stupéfait de voir une jeune femme sortir de l'obscurité.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, j'ai vu la lueur de votre feu, et j'espérais pouvoir m'y réchauffer. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton apaisant, les mains levées en signe de paix.

L'homme sembla se détendre un peu, mais il garda la main sur son arme.

« Que fait une femme seule si loin dans les bois ? » grogna-t-il.

« Je voyage, et je me suis laissée surprendre par la nuit. Accepteriez-vous que je partage un moment votre feu ? »

« Non, partez ! » grinça-t-il, sur ses gardes.

« J'ai de la nourriture, je suis prête à la partager avec vous. Je vous jure que je ne vous veux aucun mal ! » insista l'artiste, presque suppliante, alors qu'elle se rendait compte combien le contact de ses congénères lui avait manqué, fut-ce avec un homme grincheux.

« Non ! C'est dangereux de m'approcher ! Partez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... » gronda-t-il, farouche, lui tournant le dos.

Alors qu'il se penchait pour se rasseoir, elle entrevit un amas de cicatrices boursouflées sur sa nuque.

« Vous êtes un coureur ?! » s'écria-t-elle, ébahie.

« Oui, et si vous savez ce que cela implique, vous aurez la sagesse de ne pas rester dans le coin. » grommela-t-il sans se retourner.

En silence, Rosanna s'avança, venant s'installer face à lui, de l'autre côté du feu.

« Femme, êtes-vous suicidaire ou folle ? » maugréa-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme se tourna à moitié, relevant ses cheveux pour révéler la fine cicatrice verticale qui ornait sa propre nuque.

« Je pensais être le seul. » finit par lâcher l'homme.

« Vous aviez tort. Je m'appelle Rosanna. » répondit-elle, ravie de voir qu'il avait renoncé à la chasser.

« Thibaut d'Arzak. »

« Enchantée, Thibaut ! »

« Je ne savais pas que les femmes pouvaient devenir coureur. »

« Je suppose que le sexe importe peu, tant que l'on tient suffisamment tête aux _wraiths_. »

« Sans doute. Mais qu'avez vous bien pu faire, pour mériter un tel sort, Madame ? »

« J'ai humilié une reine, et permis à presque cinquante de mes compagnons de s'échapper de la ruche qui nous retenait prisonnier. Et vous ? »

« Moi et mes compagnons avons massacré avec succès tous les _wraiths_ venus faire une sélection sur notre monde. En représailles, ma planète a été anéantie, et des cent treize chevaliers de la Tour d'argent, je suis le dernier. »

« C'est triste. »

« Pas tant que votre sort. Vous êtes jeune, et si belle. Vous devriez être bien au chaud dans une maison confortable, avec un époux et des enfants, et non dehors, poursuive par des monstres ignobles. »

Rosanna rougit sous le compliment, malgré la désuétude des propos.

« Je crois que je n'aurais de tout manière pas été très douée pour la vie de famille. » bafouilla-t-elle tout en farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir quelques provisions.

« Pardonnez mon audace, Dame Rosanna, mais j'en doute car malgré la dureté de votre sort, il émane de vous une douceur et une bonté rare. »

« C'est gentil à vous, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre... » murmura-t-elle, repensant au voleur à la tire qu'elle avait attiré dans une ruelle déserte quelques jours plus tôt, afin que Markus puisse se sustenter.

« Être coureur nous force à commettre des actes répréhensibles, mais défendre son existence ne saurait être une vilenie, Madame. Et il est évident que votre père vous a fort bien élevée, faisant de vous une noble femme éduquée et polie » répliqua-t-il la remerciant d'un geste de la tête, alors qu'elle se levait pour lui tendre une miche de pain et un peu de fromage, avant de se rasseoir non loin de lui.

« Oui, sans être nobles, mes parents m'ont inculqué des valeurs, et j'essaie de les respecter au mieux. »

« Ni les titres ni la richesse ne font d'un homme un prince. La noblesse de cœur et le courage sont les joyaux qui ornent le front des véritables seigneurs. » répliqua-t-il, philosophe, sortant une dague ouvragée pour couper le fromage en petits cubes.

Elle prit le temps de le détailler. Il semblait avoir dans les quarante ans, une fine moustache soignée, soulignant des traits droit et francs, comme taillés à la serpe. Tout, de son pourpoint d'un rouge passé, au pommeau de sa dague originellement serti de trois rubis - mais dont seules deux pierres restaient - en passant par le fourreau ouvragé de son sabre et son port fier, laissait deviner le noble chevalier qu'il avait été autrefois.

La traque avait laissé son lot de trous et de salissures sur sa mise, et insufflé quelque chose de fruste et brutal dans son aura, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la noblesse et la droiture qui semblaient émaner de lui.

« Je suis navré de me montrer ainsi à une dame » s'excusa-t-il, remarquant qu'elle le scrutait.

« Non ! Non ! J'admirais la qualité de vos habits, et votre... » bafouilla-t-elle avant de piquer un fard.

« Il n'est point besoin de feindre me trouver encore un quelconque attrait, Dame Rosanna, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai renoncé à toute vanité, au nom de la survie. »

« Je vous trouve très séduisant » répondit-elle sans hésiter, avant de rougir encore plus, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Sachez que vous êtes absolument ravissante, vous aussi, Madame. » répondit-il au bout d'une interminable minute de silence, alors que l'artiste ne souhaitait plus que disparaître dans un trou de souris.

Leur repas se poursuivit dans un épais silence.

« Aviez-vous un époux, ou un fiancé, avant que cette malédiction ne vous accable ? » demanda finalement Thibaut, en lui tendant une outre remplie de vin.

Rosanna en but une longue gorgée pour se donner du courage avant de répondre.

« Non, j'ai eu quelques... aventures, mais jamais rien de sérieux. »

« Je peine à croire qu'une femme telle que vous n'ait pas croulé sous les prétendants » fit-il remarquer, s'asseyant un peu plus près d'elle sur le tronc.

« J'ai toujours attiré les mecs bizarres. Un peu trop timide et excentrique pour les hommes biens. » grinça-t-elle avec un petit rire désabusé, avalant une autre rasade de vin.

« Étaient-ils mauvais ? »

« Non, un ou deux étaient craignos, mais jamais mauvais. »

« J'ignore ce que signifie « craignos », mais permettez-moi de vous dire, Madame, qu'il faut un être exceptionnel pour tenir tête à une reine _wraith_. Sans doute la plupart des hommes n'avaient-ils pas la force virile nécessaire pour vous convenir. »

« Force virile ? »

« Peu d'homme peuvent se targuer d'avoir la bravoure, l'audace et la droiture nécessaires à une femme comme vous, Dame Rosanna. »

« Êtes-vous toujours aussi flatteur, Thibaud ? » demanda-t-elle, les joues rosies par le vin, par son compliment et par la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Uniquement lorsque c'est mérité. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui ait accompli des actes tels que les vôtres, pas même parmi les grands chevaliers que j'ai connu. Il faut assurément être un individu d'exception, pour que les _wraiths_ nous jugent dignes d'un tel sort.» répondit il, effleurant doucement la cicatrice sur sa nuque.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, alors que le contact léger de la main chaude de l'homme sur son cou l'électrisait.


	44. Chapitre 43

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

« Alors vous êtes aussi un homme d'exception, Chevalier d'Arzak. » répondit-elle, prenant doucement la main qu'il avait laissée sur sa nuque dans la sienne.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, contemplant sa main dans la sienne.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire ?

Ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Rien du tout. Aucun des deux ne savait s'il allait survivre à cette nuit, ou à la suivante. Quel mal y avait-il à oublier la peur et la mort quelques instants ? Aucun.

« Maintenant, on vit, et que les _wraiths_ aillent se faire voir ! » siffla-t-elle, féroce, embrassant avec fougue le chevalier, qui lui répondit avec non moins d'ardeur.

Noble chevalier, mais pas inexpérimenté, nota-t-elle mentalement, alors qu'à gestes adroits, il ouvrait sa blouse, caressant ses hanches, alors que ses lèvres exploraient les siennes.

Elle eut quelque peine à défaire le pourpoint, et s'apprêtait à lui retirer sa tunique lorsqu'elle entendit un rugissement familier.

Instinctivement, elle se redressa, se jetant entre les deux guerriers, barrant le passage à un Markus écumant, ramassé telle une bête sauvage, qui tentait de la contourner pour se jeter sur Thibaud, qui s'était redressé d'un bond, sabre au clair.

« Markus, arrête ! Ça suffit ! Tout va bien ! » hurla-t-elle, bloquant le passage au _wraith_ furibond.

« Vous le connaissez ?! » s'étouffa le chevalier dans son dos.

« Oui, c'est Markus. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Je n'étais pas seule sur la ruche. Il m'a aidée et à été condamné à devenir coureur en ma compagnie... Markus, ARRETE ! » grogna-t-elle, envoyant une vague d'apaisement à l'alien, qui se figea, un rictus de pure haine découvrant ses dents.

« C'est un _wraith_ ! »

« Oui, et c'est mon ami et un autre coureur ! Ne vous avisez pas de lui faire de mal ! » siffla-t-elle, péremptoire.

Le chevalier les fixait à présent avec incompréhension et horreur, son arme oubliée dans sa main.

Voyant qu'il n'était plus un danger immédiat, elle se retourna vers l'alien.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! »

Avec un grognement de dédain, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, écrasant les buissons sur son passage.

Rosanna sentit la colère, aidée par les brumes de l'alcool, l'envahir. Markus était peut-être son ami, mais ses sautes d'humeurs brutales l'exaspéraient. Quel culot de jouer les fauves outragés, alors que c'était lui qui avait débarqué comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles !

Elle se lança à sa poursuite, abandonnant le chevalier auprès du feu.

« Markus, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! » grogna-t-elle, alors qu'elle devait courir pour suivre ses longues enjambées.

Un grondement furieux lui répondit.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Avec un sifflement de colère, il se retourna.

« A ton avis ? » gronda-t-il avec un rictus amer.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais ? Comment veux-tu que je sache ce qui peut bien te passer par la tête quand tu décides d'agresser sans raison les rares humains que je croise ? »

Il la fixa avec un regard blessé.

« Attends ! Attends ! Tout ce cirque parce que Thibaud m'a embrassée ?! »

« Tu as vu comment il te touchait ? » siffla Markus.

« Non, figure-toi ! J'étais un peu trop occupée à le vivre ! Mais j'oubliais, Monsieur est toujours puceau. C'est le genre de détail qui t'échappe complètement, hein, qu'on puisse avoir envie d'une partie de jambes en l'air ! »

Avec un grondement offensé, le _wraith_ se remit en marche, la jeune femme sur ses talons.

« J'y crois pas... Tu es jaloux ! Tu es jaloux de ce type ! On n'est même pas de la même espèce, Markus ! »

Avec un tressaillement, il se figea à moins d'un pas d'elle.

« Est-ce tout ce qui compte ? » murmura-t-il, tout bas.

Tout semblait se mélanger dans son esprit, le vin, Thibaut, la chaleur du feu, Markus, l'humidité de la sylve, mille éclats de pensées confuses.

Soudain, elle ne sut plus que répondre.

Très lentement, Markus se retourna, la fixant de ses yeux d'or, où brillaient la lueur froide des étoiles et sept siècles de solitude et de tristesse résignée.

Avec une lenteur foudroyante, il l'emprisonna dans son étreinte, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une douceur âpre, durant un interminable et intangible instant, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, ombre immuable parmi les ombres.

Elle resta longtemps seule dans la nuit, perdue dans le maelstrom brûlant de son âme, puis très lentement, elle revint vers la lumière rassurante du feu.

« Vous saignez » déclara le chevalier sur ses gardes, qui se détendit en voyant son air perdu, alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur un tronc devant le feu.

Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son visage, découvrant le fin filet de sang laissé par une estafilade aussi fine que du papier sur ses lèvres. Les dents de Markus.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette scène. Markus est assez... caractériel. » grommela-t-elle.

« Ce _wraith_ s'appelle Markus ? » demanda le chevalier, visiblement plus curieux qu'effrayé.

« Oui, c'est le nom qu'il a choisi de prendre lorsqu'il a renié sa ruche pour nous rejoindre sur Atlantis. »

« Vous venez de la cité des Anciens, et vous avez un _wraith_ comme protecteur... Je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun homme ne pouvait être digne de vous, Rosanna ! »

« Ma vie est compliquée, c'est certain » soupira-t-elle, piteuse.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ? » demanda Thibaut avec un petit rire dépité.

« Que je suis accompagnée par un wraith ? Parce que vous m'auriez chassée comme le démon en personne ! »

« Il est certain que je vous aurais au moins chassée, peut-être même tuée. Mais non : pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous n'étiez pas libre ? »

« Hein ?! »  
« Il évident qu'entre ce... Markus et vous, il y a bien plus qu'un lien de survie, ou même d'amitié. Je n'aurais jamais été si... entreprenant si j'avais su. »

« Non ! Non ! Vous vous méprenez. Markus est mon ami, sans doute mon meilleur ami, mais il n'y a rien de plus. Je suis humaine et lui est un _wraith_ , ce serait trop... »

«Ce serait trop quoi ? Étrange ? Contre-nature ? Anormal ? Déplacé ? »

« Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. » maugréa-t-elle, perdue.

«Madame, même si je n'arrive même pas à concevoir comment un de ces monstres peut éprouver de l'intérêt à l'égard des humains, de tout évidence, il n'est pas de votre avis. »

« Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui l'a pris ce soir, il ne s'était jamais comporté de manière aussi insensée. Une fois encore, je m'excuse de... »

« Madame ! Rosanna, permettez-moi de vous donner mon avis. Ici-bas, nous tous, pauvres êtres, passons - pour la plupart - l'immense majorité de notre vie seuls. Bien peu ont la chance de rencontrer leur âme sœur. Vous avez la chance immense d'avoir rencontré un être qui vous aime assez pour passer outre tous les obstacles, toutes les différences pour être auprès de vous. N'insultez pas ceux qui n'ont pas votre bonne fortune, ni les dieux qui ont ainsi tissé votre destin. Que cet élan ne soit pas réciproque, soit mais ayez au moins la dignité de reconnaître ses sentiments ! » l'interrompit-il.

Elle le fixait, abasourdie.

« Je crois que vous avez à réfléchir, Dame Rosanna. Restez donc près du feu et profitez de sa chaleur. Je vais vous laisser. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, malgré vos fréquentations... singulières. Votre compagnie était exquise. » conclut le chevalier en se relevant avant de lui faire une profonde révérence.

Machinalement, elle le salua de la tête, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, la laissant seule devant le feu ronflant.

Elle était encore assise à la même place, fixant les braises grises et chaudes, lorsque l'aube vint illuminer les bois.

Une infime traction sur le lien la sortit de sa stupeur.

Ramassant ses affaires abandonnées dans un buisson, elle se mit en route.

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du grand anneau de pierre, à côté duquel l'attendait Markus, assis en tailleur, méditant, impassible.

Il se releva souplement alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il, affable.

« Non, et toi ? »

« Non plus » répondit-t-il toujours aussi aimable, tout en composant une adresse.

Elle voulait s'excuser, au moins dire quelque chose, mais sa langue semblait de plomb.

Ils passèrent la Porte en silence.

« As-tu faim ? » demanda-t-il, brisant le silence presque deux heures plus tard.

« Un peu. »

« J'ai trouvé ça » dit-t-il en lui tendant quelques noix et deux gros champignons bruns qu'elle savait savoureux.

« Merci, Markus » répondit-elle, au lieu des excuses qu'elle voulait prononcer.

« De rien, ma douce humaine. »

Pourquoi tout était-il si atrocement normal ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire bouger ce maudit bout de viande qui lui servait de langue ? Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours devenir si... confuses ?


	45. Chapitre 44

La menace Réplicateur écartée, Weir s'empressa de remettre la cité dans sa petite routine bien établie. Presque chaque jour, Milena était envoyée en mission d'exploration, laissant Tom au bon soin de Jin'shi.

Ayant à nouveau des ressources et du temps disponible, Weir avait affecté presque un quart des équipes à la recherche de Rosanna et Markus. A plusieurs reprises, des équipes les manquèrent de peu, arrivant à peine quelques heures après le départ des très mobiles coureurs. Ils étaient insaisissable, mais indemnes, et la guerrière put enfin dormir un peu plus paisiblement.

A chaque retour de mission, Milena consacrait quelques heures à la recherche de la moindre trace des prophéties lumineuses dans la masse démente d'informations contenue dans la banque de données. A plusieurs reprises, elle trouva mention de prophéties des Ancêtres ou prophéties lumineuses, mais quant au texte desdites prophéties, nulle trace.

Un soir, alors qu'elle s'était endormie à un bureau derrière son ordinateur, elle fut réveillée par le soldat Kang, une tasse de café salvatrice à la main.

« Capitaine, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Partir en mission le jour, vous occuper d'un jeune _wraith_ , puis passer vos nuits ici, ce n'est pas raisonnable ! » la sermonna-t-il gentiment, alors qu'elle buvait avec reconnaissance le breuvage âcre.

« Je n'ai guère le choix, il faut que je trouve ce que je cherche avant de repartir de la cité, et le Dr Weir a refusé de me donner un congé pour que je puisse m'y consacrer. » maugréa-t-elle en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Que cherchez vous, capitaine ? » demanda le soldat en approchant une chaise.

Milena lui parla des prophéties lumineuses et des maigres résultats de ses recherches.

Dampa, sans un mot, l'écouta, réfléchissant.

« Peut-être que ces prophéties étaient si évidentes pour tous que nul n'a pensé à les consigner par écrit en ce temps-là. Un peu comme Jésus sur Terre. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'expliquer de qui il s'agit, tout le monde en a entendu parler, qu'il soit chrétien ou non. » suggéra le soldat.

Milena soupira avec découragement.

« Si vous avez raison, nous n'en trouverons pas trace, alors. »

« Pas forcément. Beaucoup de savoirs sont transmis oralement. Après tout, la vieille femme qui vous a parlé en premier des prophéties les avaient apprises de sa mère, sous forme de conte, vous l'avez dit vous-même. »

« C'est vrai, mais Sama ne connaît pas les autres prophéties, et son peuple a été massacré par les _wraiths_. »

« Capitaine, avez-vous demandé à Teyla, Ronon, Jin'shi, pourquoi pas même Tom ? Ils ont tous grandi et vécu dans cette galaxie et ont été influencés par les Anciens, peut-être ont-ils des traces de ces prophéties dans leurs cultures respectives. » suggéra le soldat Kang.

Les yeux ronds, elle le fixa. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, se jetant à corps perdu dans ses recherche, sans même se renseigner auprès de ses amis Pégasiens.

« Soldat Kang, vous êtes un génie ! »

« Merci, Capitaine Giacometti . » lâcha-t-il amusé, alors qu'elle s'éloignant à toute vitesse, le laissant seul dans le bureau obscur.

Elle dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence : à part Jin'shi qui accepterait de lui parler quelque soit l'heure, à plus de deux heures de matin, elle ne risquait pas de trouver grand-monde prêt à lui prêter main-forte.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, pour y prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse d'importantes découvertes aux heures les plus incongrues ?

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de prophéties, d'étoiles et de destin, et mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qui elle était à son réveil, aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Sans même prendre le temps de vraiment s'habiller, enfilant juste sa veste d'uniforme par dessus le survêtement qui lui servait de pyjama, elle se rendit directement au laboratoire désaffecté qu'occupait Jin'shi , les chambres étant trop basses de plafond pour son immense stature.

L'Irän lui ouvrit immédiatement, et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer avec une de ses gracieuses révérences.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux installées sur les coussins moelleux, Milena expliqua la raison de sa visite à son amie.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces prophéties avant que tu ne les découvres, mais parmi les miens, nombreux sont ceux qui ont toujours cru que le règne des _wraiths_ viendrait à cesser tôt ou tard, vérolé de l'intérieur par leur cruauté et leur orgueil. Mais je doute que l'on puisse parler ici de prophéties... »

« Non en effet, il suffit de les connaître un peu pour s'en rendre compte. » concéda la guerrière.

« Mais après tout, nous n'avons toujours été que les témoins passifs de l'histoire, l'observant et la subissant parfois. Ce sont les Anciens et leurs descendants humains qui ont toujours bouleversé le destin de cette galaxie. Si des prophéties doivent exister, il me semble logique qu'elle soient de votre fait. »

« Je ne sais pas. Observer, voir et se souvenir, sont des actes aussi importants que d'agir, l'histoire l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Pourquoi n'y auriez-vous pas votre place ? »

« Je ne dis pas que les Iräns n'ont pas leur place dans l'histoire, simplement que nous sommes trop... passifs pour y prendre une part active et volontaire. » répliqua Jin'shi.  
« C'est pas très passif de tout quitter pour me suivre ! »

« Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, comme dirait le Dr Beckett. » répondit l'archéologue avec un de ses sourires mentaux qui réchauffaient le cœur de Milena d'un rayon de pure joie.

« Si les choses continuent à changer, et j'ai l'intuition que ce sera le cas, bientôt ton peuple n'aura plus le choix. Ils devront s'impliquer d'une manière ou d'une autre, et je dois avouer qu'après avoir vu ce que tu as fait aux _wraiths_ sur TZX-145, je préférerais que ce soit de notre côté. »

« Milena, nous sommes pacifiques. La violence nous est contre-nature, et nous répugne profondément. Malgré notre haine des _wraiths_ , bien peu se dresseront sans avoir été préalablement attaqués. »

« Mon amie, je le sais. Mais s'impliquer ne veut pas dire combattre. Une guerre ne se gagne pas qu'avec des soldats. Il faut des médecins, des secouristes, des techniciens, des cuisiniers, des logisticiens, des estafettes, toutes sortes d'experts en tout genre. Pour chaque soldat sur le terrain, il faut au moins trois civils derrière lui, ou la guerre est perdue d'avance! Si les _wraiths_ entrent en guerre ouverte contre l'humanité de Pégase, chaque paire de bras sera utile, qu'elle tienne un fusil, un scalpel ou une truelle, crois-moi ! »

Jin'shi réfléchit longuement.

« Tes paroles sont sages, Milena, et sont celles d'une guerrière, d'une combattante qui a connu le front. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé, et les miens non plus. Pour nous, la guerre se résume à des hordes infinies de vaisseaux qui nous pilonnent, mais il est logique que ces vaisseaux aient des pilotes, des techniciens et que sais-je encore. Les Iräns ne sont pas des guerriers, mais nous apprenons vite, très vite, grâce à l'esprit de ruche, et je sais que si les miens peuvent aider à vaincre nos maléfiques cousins, ils le feront. »

« Vous aiderez Atlantis ? » demanda la soldate, estomaquée.

« Non, pas Atlantis, mais la galaxie de Pégase et tous ceux qui vivent sous le joug des _wraiths_.

Nous deviendrons tous les messagers, les médecins et les techniciens que cette voie extraordinaire, que je découvre avec toi et Tom, nécessitera. » répondit solennellement l'Irän.

Milena ne trouva rien à répondre, débordante de gratitude.

« Ne me remercie pas, mon amie. Mon peuple est rongé depuis des siècles par le massacre de nos frères humains. Nous ne nous en sommes jamais remis, nous n'avons plus avancé. Il est temps que les Iräns se relèvent. La galaxie a changé, et nous changerons en conséquence, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. J'en fais le serment, je lutterais dans cette voie jusqu'à ma mort. En revanche, ma brillante humaine, c'est à toi qu'il reviendra de convaincre les Terriens de nous enseigner leurs techniques. »

« Si ce n'est pas les Terriens, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, je t'en fais le serment, Jin'shi ! »


	46. Chapitre 45

Milena dut attendre quatre jours afin d'être sur Atlantis en même temps que l'équipe de Sheppard. Il était déjà tard lorsqu'elle retrouva Telya et Ronon autour d'une tasse de café dans le réfectoire.

Lorsqu'elle leur eut résumé ce qu'elle savait des prophéties, Ronon lui expliqua connaître une version de la première sous la forme d'un conte pour enfants, dans laquelle deux Satédiens partent en quête d'un cristal magique contenant le savoir des Ancêtres, et qu'ils offrent à Satéda, y répandant la technologie, qui cyniquement leur valut l'anéantissement.

Teyla, après avoir écouté l'histoire de Ronon, réfléchit quelques instants.

« Les contes de notre enfance sont porteurs de sagesse ancienne, c'est un fait. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'adages porteurs de bon sens, sans signification cachée toutefois, vos paroles m'en font douter, Capitaine Giacometti. Je repense à un conte en particulier. Il s'intitule « le fils des étoiles ». Dans ce conte, un enfant craint et rejeté des siens à cause de ses yeux - dans lesquels miroitent les étoiles du ciel - part dans une grande aventure afin de découvrir pourquoi il a un éclat de firmament au fond du cœur. Il vit mille péripéties qui le mènent de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, lui faisant rencontrer l'Amour et la Mort en personne. Il ne revient que très vieux, plus vieux que tous les hommes réunis, la tête remplie des millions de mondes qu'il a vu, et le cœur enfin en paix. Son âme est emplie de toutes les étoiles de l'univers, et c'est en vieille amie qu'il accueille enfin la Mort, qu'il avait fui avec terreur longtemps auparavant. » conta l'Athosienne.

« Mon grand-père disait qu'il vainquait la mort et prenait sa place à la fin, car il était devenu aussi sage que les dieux eux-mêmes. » intervint Ronon.

« C'est vrai que c'est assez mystique pour pouvoir être une prophétie. Mais quel en serait le sens ?»

« Je ne sais pas, Capitaine, c'est vous qui cherchez à percer leurs secrets. Les oracles sont souvent mystérieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réalisent .» répondit l'Athosienne sibylline.

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Si autre chose vous revient en tête, ou que vous entendez quelque chose... »  
« ...On vous dira, Capitaine Giacometti ! » répondit en souriant le Satédien avant de quitter la table.

« Merci ! » les salua Milena alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Sirotant son café tiède, elle réfléchit. Trois potentielles prophéties sur cinq. Une qui parlait de deux guerrières, une autre d'une étrange reine, et la dernière d'un enfant à l'âme étoilée.

Il paraissait évident que la première devait parler d'elle et de Rosanna, mais les deux autres ? Et de quoi parlaient les deux prophéties encore inconnues ?

Teyla et Ronon l'avaient bien aidée, et Jin'shi s'était avouée impuissante. Quant à Tom, il lui avait expliqué tristement que personne ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoire et qu'il n'en connaissait pas d'autre que celles -terriennes- qu'elle lui avait données à lire pour qu'il pratique son anglais.

La banque de données d'Atlantis n'avait rien donné, et il lui restait des milliers de documents de Luminae non indexés à consulter. Il serait bien plus simple d'aller demander à Dame Ypomée directement. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa liberté de mouvement. Le retour sur TZX-145 s'imposait !

Il fallut que Milena patiente près de deux mois avant que le Dr Weir ne trouve le temps et les ressources pour leurs permettre de repartir. En effet, le Dr Beckett, qui s'était lancé dans de grandes campagnes de soins sur différentes planètes de la galaxie, fut capturé par Michael, le _wraith_ devenu fou après avoir servi de cobaye au rétrovirus quelques années auparavant.

Il fallut plusieurs semaines, et près de la moitié des effectifs militaires de la cité pour fouiller un à un chacun de ses sites d'expérimentation, avec plus ou moins de pertes, jusqu'à retrouver le médecin, choqué, mais indemne. Les choses se compliquèrent lorsque Beckett leur expliqua qu'il avait presque perdu espoir d'être sauvé après plus d'un an de captivité, mais qu'il ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir mis presque deux ans à le retrouver. Quelques tests plus poussés, révélèrent alors qu'il s'agissait d'un clone du véritable médecin, toujours porté disparu.

Les recherches reprirent donc de plus belle, surtout quand le second Beckett expliqua que Michael l'avait forcé à travailler sur sa propre version du rétrovirus, afin de créer des hybrides parfaits, censés composer sa petite armée personnelle.

Milena, qui commandait à présent sa propre équipe, fut envoyée à de multiples reprises explorer et détruire toujours plus de complexes, mettant la main sur un certain nombre de données cryptées du _wraith_ dément. Finalement, ce fut l'équipe du Sergent Schuller qui découvrit Beckett, mourant, dans un complexe souterrain.

Ils purent le ramener sur Atlantis, mais le médecin décéda d'un mystérieux syndrome quelques heures à peine après son retour, malgré tous les efforts de ses confrères et de son clone. De grandes funérailles furent organisées, puis son corps fut incinéré sur la cité, et ses cendres répandues depuis la plus haute tour, tandis que son clone, profondément choqué et affaibli par des déficiences organiques liées à sa condition de copie, partait sur Terre afin de s'y reposer.

La montagne de paperasse engendrée par la mort du Dr Beckett, et son retour sur Terre, bien vivant, en plus de tous les soucis habituels de la cité, repoussèrent d'autant leur retour, qui eut finalement lieu alors que TZX-145 subissait les ardeurs du soleil estival.

C'est avec un soulagement infini que Milena supervisa le chargement et le déchargement du _Jumper_ , ainsi que le rapatriement des Guams depuis leur lune natale.

A peine posés, Tom, Liu et Jiu avaient disparu dans la prairie, partis en riant vérifier que leur « territoire » était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé des mois plus tôt.

« Vous aviez raison, Milena, peu importe la couleur de leur peau, ce sont bien des enfants. », chevrota la vieille Sama, un sourire édenté sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle la raccompagnait à sa hutte, et que les trois jeunes venait de leur passer sous le nez en criant.

« Tous les enfants de l'univers le sont, si on leur en laisse l'opportunité. »

« J'espère que cette opportunité leur sera un jour offerte à tous. » marmotta la veille femme.  
« Moi aussi, Sama, moi aussi »

 _Il ne s'était pas rendu compte combien le ciel bleu, la grande plaine et son calme sauvage lui avaient manqués durant son séjour sur la vaste cité. Il s'était senti revivre dès l'instant où il avait quitté le_ Jumper _._

 _Il avait aussitôt emmené Liu et Jiu pour une exploration en règle du vaste territoire protégé par le bouclier. Les champs, abandonnés des mois plus tôt, allaient demander un solide défrichage, et le potager de la ferme avait littéralement disparu sous les vrilles des haricots de Kila et les énormes feuilles des courges bleues. Mais les bâtiments étaient tous intacts, endormis dans leur écrin de verdure._

 _Ils inspectaient l'intérieur de la ferme, sourds aux appels des adultes pour aider au déchargement, lorsque Jiu l'appela depuis la chambre de Milena, où ne restaient que les meubles, trop encombrants pour qu'ils les aient emmenés lors de leur départ quelque peu précipité._

 _« Tom, c'était là avant, ça ? » demanda le gamin tout en désignant quelques lignes, tracées au charbon sur le mur de la pièce, en trois langues qu'il reconnut immédiatement._

 _De l'anglais, de l'Ancien et du_ wraith _. Et qui, pour autant qu'il put en juger d'après les deux qu'il connaissait, disaient toutes la même chose._

 _Il ne pouvait que relire encore et encore les lignes, pétrifié._

 _« Tom, c'est pas grave, des voyageurs se sont abrités ici pendant qu'on était pas là, mais ils n'ont visiblement rien abîmé. » murmura Liu en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule._

 _« Non, non, non ! C'était pas n'importe quels voyageurs. Vas chercher Milena. Vas-y tout de suite ! » grogna-t-il, faisant déguerpir l'adolescente, effrayée par son ton._

 _Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la guerrière, hors d'haleine entrait, avant de se figer, soudain très pâle, devant les inscriptions._

 _Avec un grognement de pure rage, elle mit un violent coup de poing dans la porte de son armoire, enfonçant le battant et s'ouvrant les jointures._

 _« Ils étaient ici ! Ils sont venus se réfugier ici ! On aurait pu les sauver ! » cracha-t-elle furieusement.  
Il comprenait sa rage. Elle s'investissait tant, passant tous ses instants libres à les chercher, en vain. Ils auraient pu se croiser. Rosanna avait été la première à se montrer gentille envers lui, et bien qu'il ne l'ait connue que peu de temps, il s'était profondément attaché à l'étrange humaine, et il ne pouvait avoir que du respect pour le traqueur qui avait résisté à tant de souffrances, pour elle et pour les autres humains, choisissant librement son destin._

 _Il ne leur souhaitait que du bien, mais pour Milena, c'était bien plus. Il s'agissait de son amie, et même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre elle et Markus, quelque chose semblait pousser la guerrière à vouloir son retour, indemne. Il sentait en elle le mélange âpre de la culpabilité du survivant, d'une colère farouche et d'un profond respect mêlé d'amitié, qui la poussait chaque jour à les chercher._

 _Pour l'instant, seule une pure rage face à l'inéluctable la submergeait._

 _La prenant dans ses bras, il lui envoya une profonde vague d'apaisement, la serrant contre lui comme elle le faisait avec lui quand il n'allait pas bien._

 _Elle parvint à se reprendre un peu, et la respiration plus calme, elle se tourna vers Liu et Jiu qui les observaient, perplexes._

 _« Je... vous... » commença-t-elle._

 _« Je vais leur expliquer Milena. Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Atlantis, non ? » proposa-t-il._

 _L'humaine le regarda avec gratitude et fierté avant de partir au pas de course._

 _« Bon tu nous expliques ce qui vient de ce passer ? » grogna Liu en se laissant tomber sur la chaise qui ornait un coin de la pièce._

 _« D'accord. Vous savez que Milena et le reste des Terriens sont à la recherche de Rosanna et Markus, qui sont restés sur la ruche d'où je viens pour que les autres puissent fuir ? Et que depuis, ils ont été transformés en coureurs ? Ben, ça, c'est eux qui l'ont écrit. » expliqua le jeune_ wraith _en désignant les inscriptions derrière lui._

 _« Ahhh, et Milena est furieuse, parce que vous auriez pu les aider si on avait été là quand ils sont venus ? » demanda Jiu._

 _« Ben oui, t'es bête ou quoi ? Moi, ce que je comprend pas, c'est comment vous pouvez être sûrs que c'est eux ? Je ne lis que le premier, mais ça dit juste -_ Au résident de cette ferme, vos champs et votre toit nous ont permis de survivre, deux wraiths morts ont été enterrés derrière la ferme. Puissiez-vous revenir bientôt et être sains et saufs. _\- » maugréa Liu._

 _Liu était gentille et vive d'esprit... la plupart du temps, car en cet instant, il fut consterné par son manque de jugeote._

 _« Alors tout d'abord, tu connais beaucoup de gens qui parlent ces trois langues ? Moi, à ma connaissance, il n'y a que Rosanna. Ensuite regarde la signature ! C'est le symbole d'Atlantis. Enfin, qui pourrait bien tuer deux_ wraiths _, et prendre le temps de les enterrer pour ne pas gêner les habitants ? » soupira-t-il._


	47. Chapitre 46

La routine de la traque reprit brutalement le pas sur les questions existentielles de Rosanna, sous la forme d'une escouade de quatre traqueurs soutenus d'un _Dart_ qui manqua de les cueillir à la sortie d'un défilé sur la planète rocheuse où ils venaient d'arriver.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se jeter hors du faisceau argenté du _vaisseau_ , et encore moins pour se mettre à couvert derrière quelques minuscules éboulis, face au déluge de tirs qu'ils essuyaient. Une bonne dose de chance, un tir de couverture nourri de Rosanna, et Markus parvint tant bien que mal à en abattre deux d'une flèche bien placée.

Les deux survivants optèrent alors stupidement pour une attaque de front, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils gisaient mort entre les rochers, et Markus recousait une vilaine estafilade sur le bras de Rosanna.

La jeune femme avait rapidement entrepris de lui apprendre l'art bien humain des premiers soins afin qu'il puisse l'aider en cas de blessure, ce qui arrivait bien plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Son bandage fait, ils se remirent en route prudemment, à la recherche d'une planque, le _Dart_ n'ayant toujours pas reparu. Une grotte profonde et labyrinthique leur procura le couvert nécessaire tout en leur offrant suffisamment d'occasions d'embuscade.

Il ne fallut pas une heure pour que la silhouette du dernier traqueur – le pilote de chasse -, suivi de cinq drones, se découpe à l'entrée de la grotte. Et il n'en fallut que la moitié pour qu'ils soient tous morts.

« C'est moi, ou ils sont de plus en plus prudents ? » demanda la jeune femme, observant l'alpha égorgé dans un recoin.

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose, je n'ai jamais vu autant de _wraiths_ à la poursuite d'une même cible. » grogna Markus, tout en arrachant le bracelet de traqueur du bras de son congénère mort et le déverrouillant avec le doigt encore chaud de son ancien propriétaire.

Il examina quelques instants le petit écran, avant de le jeter au loin avec dédain.

« Alors ? »

« Tu avais raison, nos traceurs sont jumeaux, et il ne peut s'agir d'un accident. Quelqu'un nous a donné cet avantage. »

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? » demanda l'artiste, ne comprenant pas ce qui semblait tant énerver le _wraith_.

« Les traceurs jumeaux ne sont un avantage que si l'on reste ensemble. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un de mes congénères ait si bien compris notre fonctionnement. C'est dangereux ! » grogna-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis presque sûre que c'est Pierre. Il est loin d'être idiot quoiqu'en pense Silla, et je crois qu'il m'aime bien... »

« Peu importe... Le problème, c'est la mise à prix. »  
« Quelle mise à prix, je croyais que vous chassiez les coureurs pour le sport et le prestige ? »

« La plupart du temps, oui. Mais parfois, lorsque le coureur est particulièrement intéressant, la ruche qui le « met en circulation » peut offrir une récompense. Quelques esclaves humains en général, ou un lot de nourriture. » expliqua l'alien.

« Et la nôtre est de combien d'humains ? »

« Aucun, il s'agit d'un croiseur de bataille neuf et de tout son équipage. Même un officier d'une ruche ennemie ne vaudrait pas autant. » siffla le _wraith_.

« Merde... »murmura la jeune femme, soudain consciente qu'avec une telle mise à prix, ils n'auraient jamais la paix, à moins de tuer tout les _wraiths_ de la galaxie.

Avec un feulement dégoûté, Markus acquiesça.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'un nouveau changement de monde, Markus les emmena à l'une de ses innombrables caches, la carcasse à moitié décomposée d'un croiseur _wraith_ qui s'était écrasé des millénaires auparavant.

La vue de la gigantesque forme à moitié enterrée, couverte d'herbes et de fleurs, mélange troublant d'effrayante formes organiques et de douces courbes collineuses, fit frisonner Rosanna.

Le _wraith_ l'emmena vers le flanc éventré du vaisseau, alors que des souvenirs terrifiants de vide spatial et de vaisseau crashé revenaient hanter l'artiste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce humaine, le seul _wraith_ dans ce vaisseau, c'est moi. » murmura-t-il pour la rassurer, tout en lui envoyant une vague d'apaisement par leur lien.

« Je n'ai que de mauvais souvenirs avec ces vaisseaux... » maugréa-t-elle avant de s'enfoncer à sa suite dans l'ombre profonde de la coursive défoncée.

Markus l'emmena jusqu'à une salle de stockage, dans laquelle il avait dissimulé quelques siècles auparavant un petit stock d'armes et d'équipement, qu'il découvrit allègrement pillé.

Tandis que le _wraith_ s'agitait en feulant, frustré, Rosanna examina la pièce. Les caisses dans lesquelles il avait caché sa réserve avaient été proprement déplacées, puis méthodiquement vidées. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un pillard pressé, mais bel et bien de quelqu'un qui était venu tranquillement se servir, quelques années plus tôt, estima-t-elle d'après les toiles d'araignées qui garnissaient à présent le fond des conteneurs.

« Tu as une idée de qui a bien pu venir ici ? »

« Un _wraith_ vicieux, un misérable pillard humain, qu'en sais-je ? » s'énerva-t-il.

« Je ne serais pas étonnée que tu ne sois pas le seul à être venu cacher des choses par ici... » fit remarquer l'artiste, observant les coursives obscures et pleines de recoins.

« Et alors ? » cracha-t-il.

« Le voleur peut avoir simplement déplacé la cache, ou on peut trouver la cache de quelqu'un d'autre. Je pense qu'une petite inspection du vaisseau ne serait pas forcément inutile. »

Avec un énième grognement exaspéré, Markus lui fit signe de la suivre, quittant la salle vide.

La plupart des couloirs et salles qu'ils parcoururent avaient été abandonnés aux insectes et aux racines bien des siècles auparavant, mais Rosanna finit par remarquer une piste, à peine encombrée de toiles et de radicelles, qui semblait serpenter dans les entrailles du vaisseau, reliant entre elles plusieurs salles apparemment vides, mais dont deux, - après examen - révélèrent de petites caches, contenant chacune un pistolet assommant et une sorte de localisateur _wraith_.

« Tu n'es décidément pas le seul à utiliser cette carcasse comme planque. » fit remarquer l'artiste tout en examinant le localisateur.

« Non, et ça m'inquiète, la cache est récente, le propriétaire ne doit pas être bien loin. » gronda Markus, sur ses gardes.

« Tu le sentirais non ? »

« Pas s'il s'agit d'un humain, ou d'un _wraith_ qui a appris à fermer totalement son esprit. On devrait partir... »

Passant habilement son empaleur par dessus son épaule, Rosanna acquiesça.

Markus la précédait de trois pas, ramassé comme un fauve méfiant, progressant méthodiquement, lorsque, dans un nuage de terre et de poussière, une cloison s'abattit brutalement entre eux.

« Rosanna, tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il mentalement.

« Oui, je vais tousser de la poussière pendant des jours mais je n'ai rien. Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? » répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle crachotait dans le nuage brunâtre.

« Non c'est une cloison anti-dépressurisation, elle est conçue pour résister au vide spatial. »

« Très bien, je vais essayer de contourner .» murmura-t-elle, tentant d'effacer la peur panique qui menaçait de la submerger.

« Rosanna, sois prudente, quelqu'un a déclenché cette porte pour nous séparer. » dit-il, ne réussissant qu'à la paniquer davantage.

Elle progressait lentement, tout ses sens en alerte, le souffle court, sursautant à la moindre brise, tentant de juxtaposer les souvenirs fragmentaires que Markus avait d'un croiseur avec les ruines décaties qu'elle parcourait.

Elle contourna les salles techniques, espérant passer par un couloir auxiliaire avant de filer vers la queue du vaisseau où l'attendait son ami.

Un souffle d'air la mit en garde, et elle se jeta en arrière, esquivant de peu une sorte de hachette qui se ficha dans le mur avec un bruit sourd.

Paniquée elle détailla un instant l'arme, composée d'un bout de métal grossier aux angles déchiquetés, monté sur un manche improvisé, avant de se jeter en avant et de tirer en réflexe, alors que son assaillant se jetait sur elle en rugissant, entaillant sa joue du bout de sa dague.

Elle sentit Markus paniqué qui essayait d'entrer en contact, mais l'ignora. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, sa vie en dépendait.

Son tir ayant largement raté sa cible, qui semblait s'être littéralement fondue dans les ombres, elle se mit en posture de défense, prête à parer la prochaine attaque, qui ne tarda pas. Un sifflement haineux, un nouveau souffle d'air, et la dague fendit le vide, là où se trouvait sa gorge un instant plus tôt. Prestement, elle tenta d'embrocher de son arme la silhouette malingre à un pas devant elle, mais alors qu'elle se fendait, elle sentit son arme lui échapper des mains avant de s'écraser derrière son adversaire.

Le coup de pied fauchant du _wraith_ l'ayant légèrement déséquilibrée, elle eut tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière, dégainant sa propre dague. L'alien avança lentement, feulant tout bas, et dans un vague rayon de lumière, elle put le détailler plus précisément.

Il avait les traits hâves, les yeux profondément cernés, tandis que les guenilles trop larges qu'il portait pendaient misérablement sur lui, lui donnant une silhouette déséquilibrée et étrangement tordue.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ignorant toujours Markus, qu'elle sentait accourir dans sa direction, elle se concentra. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce détail étrange, cette chose infinitésimale qui pouvait potentiellement tout changer.

Elle détailla son adversaire, de ses dents aiguisées à ses pieds nus sur le sol poussiéreux, en passant sur son tatouage décoloré.

Il y eut un grondement furieux derrière elle, et par instinct elle s'écarta d'un pas, à l'instant précis où Markus, jaillissant d'une coursive, se jetait sur son congénère, le faisant brutalement basculer.

Et elle le vit, ce détail vital qui expliquait tout!

« Ne le tues pas ! Markus, ne le tues pas ! » hurla-t-elle, tentant de retenir le _wraith_ qui étranglait sans pitié l'autre alien.

« Il allait te tuer, Rosanna ! » feula Markus, sans relâcher la pression sur le cou du malheureux _wraith_ qui se débattait faiblement sous lui.

« Justement, regarde-le : il est affamé, et il a essayé de me tuer, Markus ! De me tuer, pas de me vider ! » hurla-t-elle, tentant en vain de lui faire lâcher prise.

Le fait était assez étrange pour que Markus relâche à peine sa prise, permettant à l'autre d'inspirer une maigre goulée d'air en sifflant.

« Soit, il est fou, ça ne justifie en rien que je le laisse vivre ! » gronda-t-il.

« Et son tatouage, il le justifie ? » siffla-t-elle en retour.

Markus se retourna vers son prisonnier, l'observant un instant, alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

« Mon ami va vous relâcher, et vous allez vous tenir tranquille, sinon je ne vous raterais pas cette fois. Est-ce clair ? » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant au _wraith_ , qui acquiesça, alors que Markus la fusillait du regard mais obtempérait tout de même.

L'attaquant s'adossa péniblement au mur de la coursive, massant de sa main sa trachée écrasée.

« En temps normal, je vous aurais laissé le temps de régénérer avant de vous interroger, mais vu votre état, vous n'allez pas guérir. Pourquoi m'avoir attaquée à la hache et ne pas avoir tenté de me vider ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ tenta de feuler, mais il ne réussit qu'à tousser péniblement.

« Voici ma théorie. Vous êtes un fugitif et vous avez trouvé refuge ici. Peu importe votre âge, vous n'êtes pas sorti souvent de votre ruche avant, et du coup, vous ne savez pas exactement où trouver de quoi vous nourrir sans courir d'énormes risques, que ce soit à cause de vos congénères ou des humains. Vous survivez dans la peur, et l'obscurité. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous n'avez pas essayé de me vider. Dans la pénombre, avec mon manteau et mon empaleur, je ressemble à un _wraith_ particulièrement chétif, et à force de traîner avec Markus, je suppose que je sens aussi comme un _wraith_ , et vous n'êtes pas cannibales la plupart du temps. Je me trompe ? » déclara-t-elle d'un ton calme, déployant ses mots comme autant de filins invisibles, se servant des informations que sa brève lutte lui avait appris.

Le regard mauvais que le prisonnier lui jeta était éloquent.

« J'ai vu juste. Je vais donc poursuivre. Vous avez fui pour ne pas être recyclé. Un ingénieur manchot n'est d'aucune utilité sur une ruche : et Markus a tort, vous n'êtes pas fou, bien au contraire. Affaibli, affamé, mais pas fou. Vous avez fui, car votre instinct de survie était plus fort que l'amour pour votre reine et votre devoir envers votre ruche. C'est aussi pour ça que vous avez fabriqué cette arme primitive et m'avez attaqué, pour tenter de survivre malgré votre handicap -que vous dissimulez plutôt bien vu sa gravité- et vous vous êtes caché ici, car il y a ici la seule chose qui compte vraiment pour vous... votre raison d'être : quelque chose de cassé, qui a besoin d'être réparé, tout comme vous .» poursuivit-t-elle, toujours aussi calme.

Le _wraith_ la fixait à présent avec crainte.

Malgré le feulement réprobateur de Markus, elle vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire. » dit-elle en _wraith_.

L'alien sursauta, choqué d'entendre sa langue natale entre les lèvres d'une humaine.

Il toussa encore, puis essaya de dire quelque chose, qui se transforma en un coassement misérable.

« Markus, établis un pont télépathique, s'il te plaît. »

« Je ne peux pas, il est totalement retranché dans son esprit. »

« Alors fais quelque chose qu'il puisse parler ! » s'agaça la jeune femme.

Avec un soupir réprobateur, Markus plaqua sans douceur sa main sur le torse de son congénère, lui faisant un don de vie brutal.

Instantanément le _wraith_ reprit quelques couleurs, puis se massa à nouveau la gorge avant de s'éclairer la voix d'un raclement guttural.

« Que pourrait me proposer une humaine ? » cracha-t-il finalement dans sa propre langue.

« Un peu plus de confort que ces boyaux obscurs, assez de nourriture, et surtout vous ne seriez plus ni seul, ni inutile. » murmura-t-elle, resserrant sa toile de mots.

Le _wraith_ feula avec dédain.

« Que devrais-je faire ? »

« Réparer un vaisseau. »  
« Simplement réparer un vaisseau ? »

« Oui, simplement. » assura-t-elle posément.

« Rosanna, on ne peut pas l'emmener sur l' _Utopia_ , c'est de la folie ! Imagine qu'il prévienne une ruche ! » intervint Markus.

« Vous ne préviendrez personne, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ , ignorant le traqueur dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ? » siffla ce dernier en réponse.

« Votre bras. Je suis humaine, mais je sais qu'aucune reine n'accepterait de _wraith_ aussi gravement mutilé parmi ses sujets. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'elle ne viendrait pas chercher notre vaisseau, ni qu'elle ne vous laisserait pas monter à bord. Simplement, une fois le vaisseau en sa possession, vous seriez à nouveau inutile, et bonjour le recyclage... » susurra-t-elle, doucereuse.

« Soit, et si je répare votre vaisseau qu'est-ce qui _vous_ empêcherait de me tuer ensuite ? » gronda-t-il, méfiant.

« Dans l'absolu, rien, c'est vrai. Mais ni moi ni Markus ne sommes très doués en mécanique, et si l' _Utopia_ redécolle, il aura bien besoin d'un ingénieur en chef pour l'entretenir. Et si vous réparez ce vaisseau, je vous garantis que cela fera de vous un des meilleurs techniciens de cette galaxie, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour gâcher un tel talent, mutilé ou pas. De tout manière, soyons francs... vous ne trouverez pas de sitôt d'autres personnes prêtes à vous reconnaître à votre juste valeur, malgré votre handicap. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je pourrais le réparer, votre vaisseau, vu que je suis mutilé.» siffla-t-il, bravache.

« Il ne faut pas deux mains pour bidouiller des cristaux, et je doute que vous soyez trop bête pour ne pas pouvoir imaginer des solutions pour le reste. De toute façon, si vous n'y arrivez pas, vous êtes inutile, et en ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez tout aussi bien revenir moisir ici. »

Avec un grognement rageur, le _wraith_ baissa les yeux, vaincu.

« On a un accord ? » demanda-t-elle, lui tendant sa main gauche, que le _wraith_ fixa sans comprendre.

« Chez les humains, on se serre la main pour conclure un pacte. » expliqua Markus, qui observait la scène.

« Vous ne craignez pas que je vous tue, humaine ? Après tout, je meure de faim. » demanda-t-il, dissimulant sa surprise.

« Non, encore une fois, je ne vous crois pas assez stupide pour tenter de le faire maintenant. » répondit elle en souriant.

Lentement, d'un geste hésitant, le _wraith_ tendit sa main restante, que l'artiste saisit fermement, profitant du bref contact pour lui transmettre une brusque décharge d'énergie vitale.

Le _wraith_ sursauta, se redressant, et la fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Disons qu'il s'agit d'un petit présent pour sceller notre accord. » répondit-elle, mutine, avant de se redresser.

« Comment?! » demanda-t-il en se redressant lentement.

« Simple question d'entraînement. C'est plutôt pratique, non ? »

Le _wraith_ feula, vexé de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça viendra... euh... C'est quoi votre nom ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

Un grondement sourd lui répondit.

« Bon d'accord, on ne se connaît pas encore assez bien, alors voyons voir... Herbert... non... José... Ohhh non ! Léo ! Léo comme Léonard de Vinci. Ce sera parfait ! » réfléchit-elle tout haut.

« Léonarrde Vinshii ? » répéta-t-il.

« Non, Leonardo da Vinci, ou Léonard de Vinci dans ma langue natale : un grand scientifique et visionnaire en son temps. Ça vous plaît ? »

« Léonard... ça ira. » conclut le technicien.

« Parfait. Prochaine étape : récupérer tout ce qui peut être utile dans cette carcasse, et vous trouver des fringues propres et de quoi manger à tous les deux ! »


	48. Chapitre 47

Une fois le stock d'armes et de vêtements caché dans le croiseur récupéré, ils changèrent de monde, se rendant sur une planète forestière assez densément peuplée.

Tandis que Markus, qui semblait viscéralement souffrir à la vue des mèches sales et emmêlées de son congénère, s'employait à tenter de récupérer sa tignasse, Rosanna partit en quête de quelques âmes viles et sacrifiables à chasser. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, puisque dans la première bourgade qu'elle visita, elle découvrit avec soulagement trois cages de métal, suspendues à une potence, dans lesquels pourrissaient deux hommes et une femme.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi, Madame, mais qui sont ces gens ? » demanda-t-elle à une passante en désignant les prisonniers.

« Des voleurs et des meurtriers. Le bourgmestre les a condamnés à l'emprisonnement dans les cages de pénitence jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive » répondit la femme, jetant un œil mauvais dans leur direction.

« Et où se trouve la résidence du bourgmestre, je vous prie ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

« En haut de la colline, la seule maison peinte en blanc. »

« Merci bien, Madame. La paix des Ancêtres soit sur vous ! » la salua-t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Un garde vêtu aux couleurs de la ville, une lance à la main, l'arrêta devant la vaste maison de pierre blanchie à la chaux.

« Je désire voir le bourgmestre. » déclara-t-elle calmement.

« Monseigneur Hutard ne reçoit pas la plèbe .» répondit froidement le garde.

« Bien entendu, mais je ne suis pas de la plèbe. Dites-lui que Dame Rosanna désire le voir pour affaires. » répliqua-t-elle, glissant subrepticement une grosse pièce d'or dérobée sur un cadavre dans sa ceinture.

Le garde tâta sa ceinture, cilla, puis lui ordonna de rester devant, avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le même garde revint et la conduisit à un bureau, où l'attendait un gros homme rutilant et rougeaud, engoncé dans une chaise trop étroite pour lui derrière un monumental bureau.

« Janik m'a dit que vous désiriez me voir pour affaires ? » déclara-t-il, arrosant son bureau de postillons et lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« C'est exact. Dites-moi, Messire, de quels méfaits sont accusés les trois prisonniers de la grande place ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh...eux ! Les Fellard. Une bande de dégénérés. Non seulement ils se reproduisent entre eux depuis des générations, mais voilà qu'en plus ces trois-là ont pillé une ferme des environs et ont tué la mère Killips, qui était seule chez elle à ce moment-là. Elle laisse un mari souffreteux et onze enfants... Une vraie tragédie, une vraie tragédie. » postillonna le bourgmestre.

« Donc, personne ne verrait d'inconvénient à ce que ces trois-là disparaissent... définitivement. »

« Les Killips méritent vengeance ! Je ne vous laisserais pas les emmener, ils sont trop malfaisants pour mériter une seconde chance ! »

Calmement, Rosanna sortit une à une les douze lourdes pièces d'or qu'elle possédait.

« Je vous promets que les Killips seront vengés, très bien vengés... Et onze enfants, c'est beaucoup... Ils auront besoin du soutien de la communauté... Un homme comme vous ne pourrait jamais laisser une famille dans le besoin, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra-t-elle, poussant les pièces devant l'homme qui s'était mis à suer abondamment.

« Non, bien entendu. Je suis un homme généreux, c'est de notoriété publique... » souffla le gros bonhomme, tendant ses mains boudinées en directions des pièces dorées.

« Bien entendu... Je puis donc emmener les Fellard ? Solidement entravés, cela va de soi ! »

« Oui, Janik va vous escorter ! » la congédia-t-il avec un geste impatient, obnubilé par l'or devant lui.

« Je vous remercie, Messire, puisse cet or vous apporter joie et bonheur... » le salua-t-elle avec un sourire aigre.

Janik ne sembla même pas surpris des ordres du bourgmestres, et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Rosanna se retrouvait en bordure du village, une longueur de corde à la main, au bout de laquelle étaient solidement entravés les trois prisonniers.

Elle quitta la bourgade aussi vite que le permettaient les liens de ses détenus, prévenant Markus de son arrivée.

« Qui qu'vous êtes ? Où qu'vous nous emmenez ? » ne cessait de marmotter le plus vieux des hommes.

« J'ai besoin de vous, alors tenez-vous tranquille, on arrive bientôt, vous comprendrez tout à ce moment-là ! » gronda-t-elle.

Sa réponse sembla calmer le trio, qui avança en silence jusqu'à la clairière où elle avait donné rendez-vous aux deux _wraiths_.

Rosanna s'immobilisa au milieu de la trouée, écoutant les bruits de la forêt.

« Je suppose que vous les préférez conscients .» demanda-t-elle en _wraith_ lorsqu'elle entendit un discret craquement signalant la présence de Léonard.

« Qu'êtes vous pour une humaine ? » siffla le _wraith_ toujours invisible, provoquant de petits cris de panique derrière elle.

« Une humaine pragmatique. Chaque être vivant à besoin de se nourrir, et ces trois-là étaient de toute manière condamnés à mort. En vous nourrissant, leur mort sera au moins un peu utile. » répondit-elle.

« Humaine, vraiment ? » gronda Léonard très bas, s'avançant à pas félins dans la clairière.

Malgré les cernes noirs qui ornaient toujours son visage et son teint blême, une fois lavé, coiffé et habillé de propre, il avait fière allure, malgré le manteau que Markus lui avait donné, taillé pour les plus de deux mètres du traqueur et un peu long pour la carrure plus fine du technicien.

A gestes gracieux et agiles, il s'approcha, prenant tout son temps.

« Je m'adapte... » grommela-t-elle alors que les paroles de l'alien réveillaient quelque chose d'enfoui en elle et qu'elle s'arc-boutait sur la corde pour empêcher les Fellard de fuir en une tentative pitoyable.

« Markus, je sais que tu es dans le coin ! Viens m'aider ! » pesta-t-elle mentalement.

Un instant plus tard, la traction qui lui écorchait les mains avait disparu, et Markus, nonchalamment, soulevait de terre le plus jeune des hommes et le premier attaché sur la corde.

Avec un soupir résigné, Rosanna s'éloigna, fredonnant un air sans queue ni tête pour ne pas entendre les râles d'agonie dans son dos.

Elle écrasa impitoyablement la culpabilité et le dégoût qui lui soulevaient les entrailles. Ils n'étaient que des rebuts de l'humanité, et ne valaient en aucun cas mieux que leurs prédateurs. C'était presque un cadeau qu'elle leur faisait en leur offrant une mort utile. Atroce certes, mais bien plus utile que de finir affamés dans une minuscule cage.

« Ne te tortures pas ainsi, ma douce humaine. Leurs âmes étaient d'une noirceur incommensurable. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » murmura Markus dans son esprit, alors que Léonard se gorgeait en grondant de bonheur de sa troisième victime.

« Je le sais, mais ils étaient quand même le parent ou l'enfant de quelqu'un... » répondit-elle.

« Oui, d'après Léonard, la femelle était à la fois la mère et la sœur du plus jeune... Ils ne manqueront à personne... » gronda-t-il l'air satisfait, alors que Léonard ricanait.

Rosanna se retourna, soudain outrée.  
« Je vous interdis de vous gausser de relations incestueuses ! Pas vous ! Vous vous accouplez avec votre propre mère ! Les _wraiths_ n'ont _rien_ à dire en matière d'inceste et de consanguinité ! » siffla-t-elle, cruelle, alors que le dragon au fond de son âme grondait de joie sadique.

Léonard feula, les yeux étrécis, tandis que Markus grognait, résigné.

« Rosanna, contrairement aux humains, nous ne dégénérons pas, bien au contraire ! Et il est courant qu'une reine offre un de ses reproducteurs à une autre reine en cadeau... Ce ne sont pas toujours des accouplements consanguins. » soupira-t-il.

« Pas toujours ?! Ce devrait être jamais ! Vous avez de bonnes chances d'être le demi-frère de votre père ! Et vous vous taperiez peut-être un peu moins dessus, si vous ne restiez pas chacun dans votre ruche sans jamais vous mêler les uns aux autres ! »

Léonard, gronda, sérieusement insulté, tandis que Markus, qui voyait la situation s'envenimer, envoya une vague apaisante à ses deux comparses.

« Rosanna, peut-on changer de sujet ? Aucun de nous deux ne risque de se reproduire avec sa mère, et on ne peut rien changer à nos éventuels liens fraternels avec notre géniteur. » supplia-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

« Oui, désolée. Je me suis emportée. Entre le bourgmestre, ces trois ordures, et ça... Je suis sur les nerfs. » s'excusa-t-elle en désignant les trois cadavres desséchés.

« Ça ira » répondit Markus, alors que Léonard cessait de feuler, mais la fixait toujours, l'air furieux.

« Au fait, je les avais ramenés pour vous deux .» nota-t-elle, remarquant que Markus ne s'était pas nourri.

« Il en avait bien plus besoin que moi. »

« Oui, mais maintenant, c'est toi qui est affamé. Enfin peu importe, je sais où tu pourras trouver un autre... repas, il faut juste attendre la nuit .» grommela-t-elle avec un sourire mi-féroce, mi-résigné.

Quelques heures plus tard, au plus sombre de la nuit, elle accompagna Markus jusqu'à la maison du bourgmestre, dans laquelle ils se glissèrent, aussi discrets que des ombres.

Le bourgmestre ronflait, étalé de tout son long dans son lit, sa toute nouvelle et bien trop jeune épouse à moitié écrasée sous lui.

« J'assomme la fille, traîne ce porc ailleurs. » dit-elle mentalement, avant de tirer une fois sur l'adolescente qui ne se réveilla même pas.

L'instant d'après, le bourgmestre était violemment tiré hors du lit et plaqué contre le mur, une main griffue le bâillonnant. Il se débattit en hurlant, ses cris étouffés transformés en borborygmes.

« D'après mon amie, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les trois autres ordures... » siffla Markus avant de s'écarter avec dégoût, alors que la vessie de l'homme répandait son contenu sur le parquet.

Sanglotant misérablement, gigotant dans son urine, l'homme le supplia, lui proposant de l'argent, et même de prendre son épouse à sa place.

« Où est l'or ? » grommela Rosanna.

« Dans mon bureau, derrière le portait... Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas ! » geignit-il.

« Et où vivent les Killips ? »

« Juste avant le bois blanc, au nord de la ville... Tuez-les eux, ils ne manqueront à personne ! Les enfants sont jeunes, ils seront délicieux ! Je suis innocent ! » supplia-t-il.

« Mon ami jugera... mais je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions, si j'étais vous. » cracha la jeune femme avec mépris avant de se glisser dans le couloir obscur.

Personne ne gardait l'intérieur de la maison, et elle trouva sans mal le coffre, dissimulé par un portrait honteusement avantageux du bourgmestre.

« Markus, dis-moi qu'il n'est pas encore mort. Il y a une combinaison à son coffre. » lâcha-t-elle télépathiquement.

« C'est 491. Je peux finir mon repas ? » répondit-il aimablement quelques instants plus tard.

Le coffre s'ouvrit sur une coquette somme, en piles bien ordonnées de pièces d'argent et d'or.

« Oui, mais descends-le après, je ne voudrais pas que cette pauvre gosse se réveille avec une momie à côté d'elle. »

« A vos ordres, chef ! » ricana mentalement le _wraith_.

Elle récupéra ses pièces d'or, puis attrapa une grosse poignée de pièces qu'elle fourra dans un mouchoir, avant de refermer le coffre et de remettre le portrait en place, alors que Markus arrivait, pestant contre la grosse momie encombrante qu'il trimballait.

Ils l'installèrent sur son siège, puis aussi silencieux qu'à leur arrivée, ils repartirent, rejoignant Léonard qui les attendait à la sortie de la ville.

«Nous sommes tous rassasiés, nous pouvons donc quitter ce monde qui pue l'humain... » râla le technicien.

« Non, une dernière injustice à réparer et on pourra partir. » répondit Rosanna, se dirigeant plein nord.

Markus lui emboîta le pas, un drôle de sourire aux lèvres, suivi par Léonard, l'air plus que perplexe.

Contournant la ville, elle prit sans hésiter la route sinueuse qui s'enfonçait dans la campagne. Peu avant la ligne sombre du bois, elle découvrit, sous les rayons de la lune, une vaste ferme qui avait dû être belle, bien des années auparavant, mais n'avait plus un mur droit depuis bien longtemps, rongée par le temps et le manque d'entretien.

« Léonard, attendez-nous là, on revient tout de suite. » ordonna-t-elle avant d'agilement se hisser à une fenêtre entrouverte du premier étage, suivie de près par Markus.

Elle fit confiance aux sens aiguisés de son ami pour localiser le père, à la respiration faiblarde et humide, parmi les douze formes alignées, profondément endormies dans la soupente. Discrète comme une souris, elle déposa le mouchoir gonflé d'or et d'argent à côté de l'oreiller du père, puis d'une traction sur le lien, signala au _wraith_ qu'elle était prête.

L'instant d'après, bâillonné, solidement maintenu sur sa paillasse, l'homme se réveillait, ses entrailles déchirées d'une brûlante douleur tandis qu'un torrent d'énergie pure parcourait son corps amoindri par des mois de maladie. Dans la confusion et la panique qui suivit, personne ne vit les deux silhouettes qui se glissèrent prestement par la fenêtre, ni les trois ombres qui, plus agiles que le vent, filaient en direction du grand anneau de pierre.

« Vous êtes complètement déviants ! » grogna Léonard, devant une des consoles de la salle de contrôle auxiliaire de l' _Utopia_.

« Oui, il y a des chances, mais ce vaisseau est-il réparable ou pas ? » martela Rosanna.

« Il le serait, par un technicien lanthien, avec du matériel pour remplacer ce qui a été détruit et une source d'énergie digne de ce nom ! Je suis un _wraith_ ! Je ne répare par les vaisseaux lanthiens ! » cracha l'ingénieur.

« Changement de carrière. Votre technologie est inspirée de la leur, vous allez trouver. »

« Humaine stupide, il faut avoir le gène des lanthiens pour utiliser leurs technologie ! » gronda-t-il, se retournant, menaçant, tandis que Markus grognait un avertissement, s'avançant d'un pas protecteur.

« Tout va bien, Markus ! Léonard, pour votre gouverne, dans la majorité des cas, la technologie des Anciens doit juste être initialisée par un porteur du gène, ensuite tout le monde peut l'utiliser. J'initialiserais tous les systèmes nécessaires. Quand à la source d'énergie, ne vous en occupez pas pour le moment, Markus et moi allons en chercher une. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Quand bien même, stupide créature, cette carcasse est pleine de trous, il me faudrait des centaines, voir des milliers de pièces de rechange pour la remettre en état ! »

 _Son humaine s'était encore mis en tête de faire quelque chose de dangereux. Récupérer un_ wraith _mutilé et à moitié mort de faim en l'occurrence._

 _Il l'avait soigneusement gardé à l'œil, prêt à l'égorger au moindre signe de menace._

 _Même si les arguments que Rosanna lui avait présentés étaient parfaitement rationnels et qu'il ne doutait pas que, pour le manchot, c'était sans doute la meilleure option, il n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'il était un_ wraith _, aussi retors, orgueilleux et dédaigneux qu'il l'avait lui même été._

 _Sa longue captivité et des mois de solitude lui avaient permis de changer sa vision des humains et plus particulièrement de son humaine, mais lui ne voyait en les humains que de la nourriture, et éventuellement des esclaves._

 _Qu'il ose encore insulter sa douce humaine et il allait lui faire manger sa langue !_

 _Il gronda à nouveau un dernier avertissement, qui fut brusquement interrompu par la nappe glaciale de calme qu'il sentit s'étendre autour de son humaine._

 _« Je ne veux plus_ jamais _vous entendre m'insulter, Léonard. Je ne suis pas une reine, mais_ j'exige _du respect. A la prochaine insulte, je vous le promets, je ferais en sorte que vous regrettiez d'être né. Est-ce clair ? » murmura-t-elle, très bas._

 _Il sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Elle n'était pas une reine, mais elle en avait la force et la sauvagerie. L'autre dût le percevoir aussi, car il baissa la tête, soumis._

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? » demanda-t-il, vaincu.

« Rosanna, ou Mme Gady, si mon prénom vous écorche. » lâcha-t-elle après un instant de surprise.

« Bien, Mme Gady. Je disais donc que je ne pourrais pas réparer ce vaisseau, trop de secteurs ont été endommagés. »

« Ne réparez que les secteurs vitaux, ce n'est pas important si les zones auxiliaires sont dépressurisées tant qu'on peut voler. En revanche, pour les matériaux manquants, il va vous falloir être créatif. Allez les récupérer sur d'autres vaisseaux écrasés, je suis sûre que Markus peut vous faire une liste de planètes où en trouver. »

« Mais Madame... »

« Léonard, faites de votre mieux, pensez hors des sentiers battus, et je suis sûre que vous trouverez un moyen de faire voler ce vieux coucou ! » le coupa-t-elle.

« Et si j'échoue, Madame ? »

Elle s'approcha, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous n'échouerez pas, et tout le monde connaîtra le _wraith_ qui a conquis la technologie des Anciens ! » asséna-t-elle, féroce.

« A vos ordres, Mme Gady. »


	49. Chapitre 48

Milena avait cru que revenir sur TZX-145 serait un soulagement, mais le message, qui la narguait à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, avait fait remonter en elle une frustration et une colère refoulée depuis des mois. Et pourtant elle se sentait parfaitement incapable de l'effacer.

Les corvées ne manquaient jamais sous le bouclier, et pourtant elle avait toujours trop d'heures pour ruminer ses sombres pensées.

Jin'shi et Tom lui avaient bien offert leur aide, tout comme Drane et Sama, mais elle avait refusé : qu'auraient-ils pu faire de toute manière ? Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, alors qu'ils reprenaient possession de la terre protégée par le bouclier Ancien.

Les six enfants en âge de prêter main forte furent mis à contribution pour le travail agricole, afin que les champs puissent accueillir une dernière récolte tardive et leur fournissent tout de même de quoi passer l'hiver en sécurité. Si les plus petits aidaient en arrachant les mauvaises herbes, en tendant les outils et en servant de messagers, Tom, Liu et Jiu reçurent les même tâches que les adultes.

Milena et Drane ne leurs avaient accordé qu'un seul privilège, celui de pouvoir travailler ensemble à la seule condition que leur corvées soient effectuées correctement avant le coucher du soleil. Les trois adolescents trimaient donc sous le soleil de plomb, Tom et Liu prenant en charge, en plus de leurs corvées respectives, celles de Jiu, que le jeune homme maladroit ne parvenait pas à faire assez vite, ou sans se blesser.

Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient vu attribuer le défrichage du champ le plus à l'ouest du domaine.

Ils arrachaient les ronces épaisses qui avaient étendu leurs vrilles depuis le bois tout proche depuis près de deux heures, lorsque Olfy, une petite orpheline adoptée par Tina, la voisine de Drane, arriva, portant une grande bouteille et une timbale en métal, afin de leur offrir de l'eau.

Sautant sur l'occasion de faire une petite pause, tous trois s'empressèrent de lâcher leurs outils pour se précipiter vers l'enfant, qui leur tendit la bouteille, bien trop lourde pour son tout jeune âge.

Tom, bien que plus sensible au soleil que ses amis humains, souffrait moins qu'eux du dur labeur, aussi les laissa-t-il boire en premier, s'étirant tout en observant à la ronde le reste du groupe, égaillé dans les champs, occupés à défricher, labourer ou semer. A une centaine de mètres, Jin'shi, aidée de Lektor et Kelk, tentait de déraciner une grosse souche qui trônait en plein milieu d'un champ et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de retirer avant. L'Irän, arc-boutée sur la souche, la sortait de terre, lentement mais sûrement, tandis que les deux hommes tiraient avec des cordes dessus depuis l'autre côté.

« Pourquoi elle fait ça ? » demanda Jiu, tout en tendant au jeune _wraith_ la timbale d'eau fraîche.

« Elle ne fait que sa part du travail, comme tout le monde. » répondit Tom, avant de se servir une seconde tasse d'eau.

« Mais elle ne mange pas comme nous. Ça ne lui sert à rien. » fit remarquer le garçon.

« Elle ne mange pas directement ce que les champs produisent, mais Jin'shi a tout de même intérêt à ce que les récoltes soient bonnes. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur l'agriculture. Les Iräns sont de grands cultivateurs et éleveurs. »

« Poukwaaaa ? » intervint la petite Olfy qui, sur la pointe des pieds, tentait d'apercevoir Jin'shi derrière les hautes herbes.

« Tu sais comment elle mange ? » demanda Tom à l'enfant, alors que Liu la hissait sur ses épaules juste à temps pour lui permettre de voir la grosse souche basculer à terre, ses racines à présent dressées vers le ciel étincelant.

« Pas avec sa bousse, elle en a pas ! » répondit l'enfant ravie du spectacle.

« C'est vrai. Elle se nourrit d'énergie. Olfy, tu l'as déjà vue faire ça avec oncle Lektor ou la vieille Sama ? » demanda le jeune _wraith_ , mimant le geste du don d'énergie avec Jiu.

« Ouiii ! »

« C'est comme ça qu'elle mange. Elle prend de l'énergie dans le corps des gens, mais pour ça, il faut qu'ils soient en bonne santé et, donc, il faut qu'ils mangent bien. Tu comprends ? »  
« Ouiii, Tina dit qu'on mange bien ici, parce qu'il y a plein de haricots et même des gulaks ! Moi j'aime pas les gulaks, mais mémé Sama elle dit que si j'en mange beaucoup, je vais devenir grande et forte.

Alors j'en mange, comme ça quand je serais grande, je pourrais faire comme oncle Lektor ! » babilla la petite, alors que l'adolescente la reposait à terre.

« Tu as raison, Olfy, il faut manger beaucoup de gulaks ! » l'encouragea Liu, tandis que la petite disparaissait avec sa bouteille entre les hautes herbes.

« Dis Tom, tu feras quoi après ? » demanda Jiu lorsque la petite fut loin.

« Pardon ? »  
« Maman dit que... » commença le garçon.

« Jiu, tais-toi ! » l'interrompit brutalement sa sœur.

« Non, vas-y. Dis-moi ce que dit Drane. »

Liu fit les gros yeux à son frère qui, après un instant d'hésitation, se mit à bredouiller.

« Maman dit que bientôt, tu vas devenir dangereux, et qu'on devrait plus t'approcher. Elle dit que bientôt, tu devras manger comme Jin'shi, mais que toi tu es un _wraith_ et donc que tu vas devenir comme tout les _wraiths_ , méchant et égoïste. Elle dit que si tu nous tue pas, tu vas faire comme les autres et nous réduire en esclavage. »

Tom, abasourdi, écoutait l'adolescent débiter son monologue.

Sa sœur ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son ami, qui fixait à présent ses pieds, piteux.

« Que tu es gentil, et que tu ne nous ferais jamais de mal. J'ai dit à maman que tu m'aides toujours, et que tu ne me cries jamais dessus, et que t'es pas comme les autres _wraiths_ , mais... mais... » sanglota-t-il.

« Maman lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un gamin et qu'il comprendrait quand il serait plus grand » conclut sa sœur, frottant le dos de son petit frère d'un geste réconfortant.

Tom feula, exaspéré.

« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour Drane, elle me voit, quoi ? Dix minutes par jour, et de loin. Elle n'a pas d'avis à donner sur mon comportement, surtout pas futur ! Je sais que les autres _wraiths_ sont égoïstes et cruels, j'en ai assez fait les frais, mais je ne suis pas comme eux ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« On le sait, Tom ! » tenta de l'apaiser Liu.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas la seule à penser ainsi... » grommela l'alien.

Jiu confirma d'un signe de la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais comporté de manière égoïste, j'ai toujours prêté main forte à qui en avait besoin ! Je sais que j'arriverais à me nourrir comme Jin'shi, et je ne réduirais jamais des gens en esclavage ! Je l'ai vécu, je ne pourrais pas le faire subir à d'autres ! Pourquoi ne le comprennent-ils pas ?! »

« Tom, nous on le comprend, mais les adultes... Jiu et moi, on a vu qu'une seule fois des _wraiths_ , quand ils sont venus anéantir Zunna, et... Papa est mort en se battant contre un _wraith_ , pour qu'on puisse fuir. Papa était l'homme le plus gentil de la terre. Il ne voulait même pas tuer les mouches, car elle méritaient de vivre autant que nous, mais il a pris la grande hache à bois, et nous à dit qu'il nous aimait... » murmura-t-elle avant d'essuyer rageusement une larme tandis que son frère larmoyait de plus belle dans sa blouse.

« ...Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cette fois-là, maman à perdu papa, mais aussi oncle Fillien, et tante Gullette, et leurs six enfants. Et deux ans avant ma naissance, il y a eu une sélection, et grand-père et deux oncles sont morts, et avant ça, quand elle était enfant, toute la famille était allée à un mariage dans un autre village, et quand ils sont revenus, il n'y avait plus personne chez eux... » marmonna l'adolescente.

« Tous sélectionnés » conclut Tom, une boule au ventre.

L'adolescente acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé pour Drane, et pour votre famille, mais je n'ai rien à voir dans tout cela et je ne peux rien y changer. Les morts sont morts. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est ne jamais faire subir cela à d'autres humains, ne jamais détruire de famille pour me nourrir. » marmonna le jeune _wraith_ , renfilant ses gants avant de recommencer à arracher rageusement les ronces, bientôt imité par Liu et Jiu.

« Tom, tu vas continuer à nous aider dans les champs... après ? » demanda Jiu, un peu plus tard.

Surpris, Tom le fixa un instant.

« Bien sûr ! Enfin, si j'ai le choix, honnêtement, je préférerais faire autre chose pour me rendre utile, mais dans la mesure où je puiserais ma subsistance dans la force vitale d'humains, il me paraît normal de participer au bien-être de la communauté qui me nourrira.» répondit-il.

« Comme les Iräns ? »

« Exactement. »

« Et tu resteras ici ? » demanda Liu.

« J'ai envie de découvrir l'univers. Il y a tant de mondes extraordinaires qui n'attendent qu'à être visités ! » s'enflamma-t-il.

« Tu nous abandonnerais ? » renifla Jiu.

« Mais non ! Vous n'aurez qu'à venir avec moi ! »

« Mais c'est dangereux dehors... » marmotta le jeune homme.

« Tu préfères rester tout seul ici à cultiver des haricots ? » répliqua sa sœur, féroce.

« Non... mais je ne veux pas mourir. »

« Tom nous protégera, tu verras ! » répliqua Liu avec une grande claque dans le dos de son frère qui bascula en avant, tandis que Kelk les houspillait depuis le champ voisin, ayant constaté que les travaux n'avançaient guère.

Ce soir-là, ses corvées finies, Tom était rentré à la ferme le premier. Il avait prit le parti de préparer le repas – des pâtes à la sauce tomate - selon la recette que Milena lui avait apprise, espérant lui remonter le moral.

Lorsque la guerrière revint, les mains rougies et écorchées du travail de la journée, elle s'assit presque mécaniquement à table, prêtant à peine attention au repas.

 _Son esprit était ailleurs, obnubilé par le message et ce qu'il impliquait. La Terrienne n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, rongée par la culpabilité et la colère. Le repas fini, il mit rapidement les assiettes de côté, constatant que celle de Milena était encore plus qu'à moitié pleine._

 _Il lui glissa entre les mains une tasse de café bouillant, puis s'esquiva rapidement._

 _Lorsqu'il arriva aux quartiers de Jin'shi, il entra sans hésiter, trouvant l'Irän occupée à farfouiller parmi les innombrables bocaux de plantes médicinales qu'elle accumulait dans un coin de la pièce._

« Je lui ai dit de mettre des gants, mais cette tête de pioche d'humaine à tenu à labourer sans aucune protection... » ronchonna-t-elle.

« Je sais, en fait, je crois qu'elle essaie de se faire mal... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Tom réfléchit un instant.

« Je crois qu'elle essaie de se punir de ne pas avoir été là pour Rosanna et Markus. »

« Mais elle n'y est pour rien, aucun de nous n'y peut rien ! »

« Je le sais, mais elle culpabilise, tu n'étais pas sur la ruche, tu n'as pas vu tous les sacrifices qu'ils ont fait pour leur permettre de s'échapper. Je crois que tous ces bleus, toutes ces égratignures qu'elle s'inflige, lui donnent l'impression de rééquilibrer un peu la balance. »

« C'est tordu, comme raisonnement... » répliqua Jin'shi tout en broyant finement un mélange d'herbes.

« Je suis d'accord, je comprends le raisonnement qui la pousse à faire ça, mais je ne comprends pas comment elle en arrive à culpabiliser ainsi pour rien. »

« Les humains sont ainsi. Leurs vies sont si courtes, si éphémères, qu'ils en emplissent chaque instant, de bonheur ou de souffrance. Je pense qu'ils vivent autant de joies et de peines que n'importe quel être sentient, mais en seulement quelques décennies. C'est ce qui les rend à la fois si étranges, merveilleux, fascinants et incompréhensibles. »

« Et on se comporte comment avec eux ? » demanda le jeune _wraith_.

« Avec bienveillance et bonté. Les humains peuvent paraître plus faibles et plus insignifiants que les Iräns ou les _wraiths_ , mais ils ont autant à nous apporter que nous avons à leur apprendre. Mais ça, Tom, tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jin'shi, lui fourrant le bol à présent empli d'une sorte de pâte grasse teintée de vert et à la douce odeur d'herbe.

« Oui. Je fais quoi de ça ? »

« Applique le sur les mains de Milena, et prends soin d'elle. Même si elle préférerait manger sa langue que de le reconnaître, aujourd'hui c'est elle qui a besoin que tu prennes soin d'elle. »

« Merci, Jin'shi ! »

« Merci à toi, fils ! »


	50. Chapitre 49

_Préparer du café et défricher des champs était utile, mais ce n'était pas ça qui résoudrait le problème. Il était temps qu'il agisse._

Lorsque Milena se leva, quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans l'air lui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille. Prudemment, s'emparant d'un gros bâton qui traînait contre le mur elle ne savait pourquoi, elle fit le tour de la ferme. Tout était calme, trop calme.

Il faisait jour depuis longtemps déjà, et Tom devait être parti travailler dans les champs. Un coup d'œil dehors lui permit de découvrir Tina et Sama qui tentaient de palisser les haricots de Kila dans le petit potager de la ferme, totalement envahi, puis son œil fut attiré par autre chose, un mouvement à la limite de son champ de vision. Drane, qui courait, interrogeant les travailleurs. La guerrière, encore en pyjama, jaillit hors de la maison.

« Milena, mes enfants ont disparu ! Est-ce que Tom les a vus ? » l'apostropha la femme, folle d'inquiétude.

La soldate sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Invitant Drane à la suivre d'un geste de la main, elle fit demi-tour, se ruant dans la chambre du jeune _wraith_ pour en ouvrir brutalement l'armoire.

Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir. Le blouson de cuir et le long foulard qu'il utilisait lorsqu'ils quittaient la planète avaient disparu.

« Milena, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Drane, désignant une feuille solitaire posée sur la table de nuit, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée avant.

Se jetant dessus, Milena la dévora des yeux, morte d'inquiétude, avant de la rouler en boule d'un geste rageur et de la jeter dans un coin.

« Que se passe-t-il, où sont les enfants ? » demanda Drane, de plus en plus inquiète.

« Ils... ils sont partis à la recherche de Rosanna et de Markus. » maugréa Milena, soudain horriblement consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire, ignorant totalement dans quel monde ils s'étaient rendus.

« Mes enfants sont sur un autre monde, seuls avec un _wraith_ , à la recherche de coureurs ?! » hurla Drane, de plus en plus paniquée.

Milena ne put qu'acquiescer, impuissante.

« Il faut aller les chercher ! »

« Impossible, ils peuvent être n'importe où dans la galaxie... On ne peut qu'attendre et prier. » murmura la guerrière.

« Milena Giacometti, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes enfants, je vous en tiendrais personnellement responsable. C'est vous qui avez amené un monstre dans ce havre de paix, et qui ne faites rien pour le mater ! » siffla Drane, soudain mauvaise.

« Drane ! Mesures tes paroles ! » intervint, tranchante, la vieille Sama, qui était venue voir l'origine de tout ce remue-ménage.

« Mais Sama, tout est de sa faute, et de celle de ce maudit _wraith_ ! »

La vieille femme assena un coup sec de sa canne dans les mollets de la femme hystérique.

« Silence, Drane ! Milena et les siens étaient là avant nous. Nous nous sommes installés ici tout en sachant que Tom y vivait déjà ! Et ce garçon n'a jamais fait quoi que ce soit de cruel ou de mauvais, pour étayer tes paroles ! »

« C'est un _wraith_ ! »

« Si c'est ton seul argument, tu peux retourner arracher des ronces, Drane. » lâcha la vieille femme, acerbe.

« Il a pris mes enfants ! »

« Non, tes enfants l'ont accompagné de leur propre gré. »

« Comment le savez-vous, Sama ? » intervint Milena, alors que Drane allait répliquer.

« Ils sont venus me voir, cette nuit, pour me demander conseil. » répondit l'ancêtre d'un ton badin.

« Ils sont venus vous voir, et vous les avez laissé partir ?! » s'insurgea Drane, vigoureusement appuyée par Milena.

« Qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme percluse de rhumatismes et rien n'aurait découragé ce jeune _wraith_ de partir, croyez moi ! »

« Empêcher Jiu et Liu de le suivre ! »

« Ah ! Mes petits-enfants ont la tête aussi dure que le crâne d'un _folcif_. Je leur ai conseillé de rester, mais Liu m'a très justement fait remarquer que, seul, Tom n'aurait aucune chance, et vous savez tout comme moi que, si elle a une occasion de partir à l'aventure... »

« Sama, vous auriez au moins pu interdire à Jiu de partir, il est encore si jeune ! »

« Il a douze ans, presque treize ! Je n'en avais que deux de plus que lui quand j'ai eu mon premier fils ! Et si cette escapade peut le rendre un peu moins geignard et peureux, ça serait un immense service pour lui, il se comporte plus comme un nourrisson que comme l'homme qu'il sera bientôt. » ronchonna Sama.

« Vos petits-enfants sont seuls et sans défense quelque part dans la galaxie, et ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça ? » s'offusqua Drane.

« Non, le monde est dur et cruel, et ce n'est pas ici qu'ils l'apprendront. De plus, ma chère Drane, ils ne sont pas sans ressources, croyez-moi ! » siffla la vieille femme, ponctuant ses propos d'un claquement de sa canne.

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut qu'attendre. » se résigna Milena malgré le petit cri outré de Drane, tandis que les deux mères contemplaient l'ancêtre qui quittait la ferme de son pas claudicant.

Elle n'avait guère d'espoir, mais rester à attendre lui était insupportable.

« J'ai emmené Tom sur plusieurs mondes, je suis presque sûre qu'ils se trouvent sur l'un d'eux, avec la moto, nous y seront vite » déclara-t-elle lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur Sama.

 _Il suffoquait sous son déguisement, mais il était hors de question qu'il se découvre ne serait-ce que d'un pouce._

 _A moitié dissimulé par un appentis, il observait Liu, qui interpellait les passants de la ville, son air le plus adorable sur le visage et son frère à l'air profondément désespéré accroché à sa main._

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous ! » demanda-t-elle suppliante à un grand homme barbu qui passait par là.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma petite, tu es perdue ? » demanda l'homme avec gentillesse.

« Je cherche ma maman. Les _wraiths_ l'ont enlevée. Elle ne sait pas que mon frère et moi, on est encore en vie ! » larmoya-t-elle, appuyée par les petits reniflements de Jiu.

« Mes pauvres petits, si les _wraiths_ ont enlevé votre maman, il n'y a plus rien à faire... » répondit l'homme, sincèrement touché.

« Ma maman est une grande guerrière et elle est encore en vie ! C'est une coureuse maintenant... Mais elle pense qu'on est morts, alors elle ne nous cherche pas. Vous l'auriez pas vue ? » renifla Liu de plus belle.

« Oh, je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais vu de coureur, mais si vous me dites à quoi elle ressemble, j'essaierais de faire passer le message autour de moi, d'accord les enfants ? »

« Elle est grande, les cheveux bruns, avec des coiffures très compliquées et de drôles de vêtements... » répondit Liu, selon la description que Tom lui avait donnée, la tenant lui-même des informations récoltées par Milena.

« Et elle s'appelle Rosanna » ajouta Jiu, parfait dans son rôle de gamin éploré.

« Vous êtes très courageux les enfants ! Tenez, c'est pour vous ! » conclut l'homme en glissant quelques piécettes dans la main de Liu, avant de repartir, l'air tout ému.

 _Il était impressionné par les talents d'acteur de ses amis. Depuis le matin, tous deux larmoyaient sur la grande place, interpellant les gens, et leur fendant le cœur avec leur petit discours bien rôdé._

 _Malgré tout, ils n'avaient obtenu aucun résultat pour l'instant, mais cela aurait été miraculeux qu'en à peine quelques heures sur un monde carrefour, ils aient trouvé une piste alors que Milena avait échoué après des mois de recherches._

 _Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un petit cri de joie de Liu, qui parlait à présent à un homme roux comme un renard._

« C'est vrai ? Vous pensez que votre ami pourrait savoir quelque chose sur ma maman ? » s'écria-t-elle, alors que Jiu lui faisait discrètement signe.

« Oui ma petite, Kelmer a toujours une oreille qui traîne, et il s'en passe des choses dans sa taverne. Si quelqu'un a vu ta maman, Kelmer en aura entendu parler, pour sûr ! »

« Vous pouvez nous emmener le voir, monsieur ? »

« S'il vous plaiiiit ? » appuya Jiu, son air adorable sur le visage.

« Hé bien, c'est à dire que mon patron m'attend à la boutique... »

Jiu commença à renifler plus fort, alors que Liu serrait les lèvres, en une imitation parfaite d'une jeune femme sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

« Je suppose que mon maître comprendra... Venez .» capitula l'homme.

 _Furtif comme une souris, il les suivit à bonne distance, avant de piquer un sprint pour passer la Porte avant que le vortex ne se referme derrière eux._

 _De l'autre côté du pont intersidéral, comme prévu, Jiu était en train de sangloter hystériquement en guise de diversion, lui laissant le temps de se cacher derrière le socle de la Porte sans que l'homme ne le remarque._

« Voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à traverser le village : « L'Ours Bleu », la taverne de Kelmer est à gauche juste après la boutique du facteur d'arcs. C'est facile, quand vous voyez un grand arc sculpté, vous tournez juste après, et vous continuez jusqu'à voir l'enseigne... un ours bleu, évidemment. Ça va aller, les enfants ? »

« Oui, monsieur, merci beaucoup ! »

« Ce n'est rien. J'espère que vous retrouverez votre maman. Vous êtes très courageux tous les deux ! » déclara l'homme, tout en tapotant la tête de Jiu en guise de salut avant de faire demi-tour.

Lorsque l'homme eut retraversé la Porte, Tom se précipita vers ses amis.

« Bravo ! Franchement vous êtes impressionnants tous les deux ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer dans la taverne, vous devrez y aller seuls, je vais vous attendre dans le coin. D'accord ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour nous Tom ! Jiu, tu peux arrêter de pleurer maintenant, y a plus personne ! »

« D'accord... » larmoya le gamin en reniflant bruyamment.

« Rhaaa, Jiu... » s'agaça sa sœur.

«Jiu, ce que tu fais pour Milena et moi est très, très courageux, tu sais ? Je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant ! » déclara le jeune _wraith_ , ayant compris depuis longtemps que s'énerver contre Jiu ne le faisait que pleurer davantage.

« C'est vrai ? »  
« Bien sûr. Tu es un vrai ami ! Et toi aussi Liu ! Merci à vous deux ! »

« Ouais, enfin, t'excite pas trop, on a rien du tout pour le moment ! » bougonna Liu, embarquant son frère en direction de la taverne.

« Merci quand même, mes amis... » murmura Tom pour lui-même tout en les regardant partir.


	51. Chapitre 50

**120 chapitres en tout, 50 ème de l'arc trois, et enfin un chapitre très attendu... ou pas, selon chacun, en tout cas, le plus long que j'aie écrit à ce jour, mais il le méritait bien!**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent!**

* * *

Depuis cette nuit-là autour du feu, selon un accord tacite, ils n'avaient plus reparlé de l'incident, ni de ce qui avait suivi.

Les semaines s'écoulaient, identiques. Changer de monde, éviter les populations humaines innocentes, chasser des proies pour Markus, éliminer les traqueurs, tout en cherchant un E2PZ et en amenant toutes les quelques semaines une proie à Léonard, qui tentait d'apprivoiser la technologie des ennemis ataviques de sa race.

Une routine bien établie, presque immuable : Survivre.

Chaque nuit, Rosanna venait se blottir contre lui, partageant sa chaleur, et chaque matin, Markus, avec un soin maniaque, peignait puis coiffait les cheveux de l'artiste qui, depuis qu'il lui avait interdit de les couper, lui arrivaient au bas des épaules.

Ils partageaient toujours leurs pensées, par le lien toujours plus étroit, se confiant leurs peurs et leurs peines sans difficulté et pourtant, comme une ombre, cette nuit-là plainait derrière chaque échange, derrière chaque regard.

 _Il ne pouvait oublier ni la rage qu'il avait ressenti envers le coureur ni le feu inconnu, plus puissant et plus enivrant que celui de l'énergie pure s'écoulant dans son corps après une trop longue famine, qui l'avait consumé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée._

 _Et pourtant, ce feu brûlant était justement ce qui l'avait retenu, alors qu'elle était jour après jour si près de lui. Depuis plus de sept siècles, il domestiquait les instincts brutaux de sa race, apprenant à vivre avec la fièvre dévorante de la faim, la brûlure cuisante de la rage, ou la morsure acide de la haine. Il savait combien ses émotions pouvaient être puissantes et ravageuses, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Et sans l'avoir jamais ressenti, instinctivement, il connaissait cet incendie puissant. Il avait vu les dégâts qu'il pouvait infliger, tant aux_ wraiths _qui y cédaient, qu'aux victimes qui en étaient - volontairement ou non - la source._

 _Il avait vu la folie dans les yeux des reproducteurs rejetés, et les corps brisés des adoratrices dont le seul tort était d'avoir été trop belles, et trop soumises. Il avait vu des mâles se mutiler et s'entre-tuer dans des combats inutiles pour l'attention d'une reine qui ne se souciait plus d'eux._

 _Ces images de son passé hantaient ses nuits, terrifiantes, menaçantes. Il l'aimait plus que tout, et rien au monde ne pouvait justifier qu'il lui impose de telles atrocités._

 _Ils n'étaient même pas de la même race ! Tout aurait été tellement plus simple alors._

 _Aurait-elle été une reine, il n'aurait même jamais eu l'opportunité de la rencontrer, mais s'il avait été humain, il n'aurait pas eu à craindre de la tuer d'un simple geste de la main, et cette distance entre eux, plus insurmontable que le vide entre les galaxies, n'aurait pas existé._

 _Pour la première fois de son existence, il regrettait d'être né_ wraith _, seigneur prédateur de Pégase !_

 _Et pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose qu'il désirait plus que tout était aussi ce qu'il craignait plus que tout._

Ce soir-là, Markus lui avait montré une facette de son âme qu'il tenait cachée depuis longtemps, et elle avait réalisé qu'elle-même avait enfoui au fond de son cœur un magma bouillonnant de sentiments et d'émotions qui lui semblaient inacceptables, contre-nature.

Bien entendu, elle aimait le _wraith_ et il était l'être le plus cher qu'elle eût dans cette galaxie ! Il était son meilleur ami, confident fidèle, protecteur puissant, et compagnon de tous les instants. Ils avaient partagé leurs vies presque depuis leur rencontre, près de deux ans et demi auparavant, se racontant les rares moments qu'ils ne passaient pas ensemble, échangeant sur leurs cultures si différentes. Elle avait veillé sur lui lorsqu'il était au plus mal, et il avait fait de même pour elle, et elle ne pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans que celle-ci ne soit liée à celle du _wraith_ : mais il y avait des choses, des pensées qui lui donnaient des frissons, à la fois de répugnance et d'autre chose, qu'elle s'était interdit d'étudier de trop près.

Lorsque, si longtemps auparavant, Giacometti avait sous-entendu qu'elle couchait avec Markus, elle n'avait pu que s'offusquer, choquée qu'une idée pareille puisse lui avoir traversé l'esprit. Même alors qu'elle dormait dans ses bras nuit après nuit, partageant ses rêves avec lui, l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleurée, tant elle était contre-nature.

Il était un _wraith_ , grand prédateur de sa race, et elle était humaine, quoiqu'en dise cette chose enfouie dans son âme. Leur amitié défiait déjà l'ordre naturel des choses, alors imaginer plus ! Et pourtant, alors que les mois passaient, et qu'ils apprenaient à vivre ensemble en tant que coureurs, mettant leur relation à l'épreuve, renforçant les liens de confiance et d'intimité qui les unissaient, plusieurs fois, les pensées l'avaient traversée, fugaces, mais pénétrantes, s'instillant dans sa psyché comme autant de racines entre les pavés.

Elle les avaient repoussées avec force, les mettant sur le compte à la fois de sa fascination -totalement professionnelle- pour le physique félin du _wraith_ et de sa frustration sexuelle, ses derniers ébats remontant à presque quatre ans, avec celui qui avait été sa relation la plus sérieuse et la plus longue à l'époque, soit presque un an et demi.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré le chevalier d'Arzak, la précarité de leur situation et des mois à fuir la mort et la terreur, l'avaient poussée dans ses bras, à la recherche du soulagement bienfaisant d'une pulsion primitive. Il n'y avait eu que ça, la volonté d'assouvir un désir sexuel brûlant, sans que rien de personnel ou d'émotionnel n'entre en jeu, mais Markus en avait décidé autrement.

Elle lui en avait d'abord terriblement voulu, frustrée de voir cette opportunité lui échapper, à cause de ce qu'elle avait pris pour une incompréhensible saute d'humeur du _wraith_.

Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris, aveuglée par sa fureur et les brumes de l'alcool, et pourtant inconsciemment elle avait tenté de préserver le _statu quo_ que Markus avait rendu instable.

Son amitié lui importait plus que tout, et la perspective de le perdre la terrifiait, aussi avait-elle tenté de minimiser l'importance de l'incident, avec des mots atrocement cruels envers Markus, elle s'en rendait maintenant compte. Il ne lui avait pas hurlé ou grogné dessus en faisant les cents pas, comme elle s'y attendait. Il l'avait fixée avec un désespoir dont seuls les siècles qui brillaient au fond de ses yeux égalaient la profondeur, puis, avec cette énergie de ceux qui savent qu'ils ont tout perdu, il l'avait embrassée, brisant définitivement ce fragile équilibre qu'elle avait maladroitement tenté de préserver.

Elle n'avait pas réagi, noyée dans le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il avait déclenchées en elle, et lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à démêler l'imbroglio de honte, de joie, de pudibonderie et de désir qui la submergeait, il était loin, son esprit barricadé derrière de hautes murailles.

Perdue et misérable, elle était revenue vers le chevalier d'Arzak qui, à demi-mot, l'avait mise face à tout ce qu'elle tentait de nier, avant de la laisser seule appréhender cet état de fait.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Markus l'avait retrouvée comme si de rien n'était, et elle n'avait pas osé revenir sur les événements surréalistes de la nuit. Depuis, ils avaient continué à faire comme si de rien n'était, et pourtant, maintenant qu'elle en était consciente, Rosanna percevait une foule de regards infimes, de petits gestes, et de brides d'émotions qui ne lui laissaient plus aucune doute, et qui, à sa conscience défendant, lui faisaient immanquablement rater un battement de cœur, lorsqu'ils n'allumaient pas un incendie en elle.

Elle finit par se lasser de ce jeu stupide. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant confiance en personne qu'en Markus, et ils étaient deux fugitifs dont la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, menacée jour après jour par des hordes brutales. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas planifier son avenir au-delà du lendemain, alors pourquoi se torturer en plus avec ces questions - en l'état, sans réponses ?

C'était un matin frais, de ceux qui couvrent le moindre brin d'herbe d'une parure miroitante de rosée. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une grotte, un grand feu éloignant les bêtes sauvages et le froid nocturne entre eux et la sortie. Comme chaque matin, elle s'était réveillée dans l'étreinte chaude de Markus qui, un bras sous sa tête, un autre enroulé autour de ses épaules, la serrait contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse durant la nuit.

L'aube pointait à peine. Les yeux toujours fermés, sans bouger, elle se laissa bercer par la respiration lente du _wraith_ profondément endormi, s'imprégnant de son odeur qu'elle aimait tant, et qui l'avait frappée dès leur rencontre. Il sentait le cuir tanné, usé par les éléments, un vague relent ferreux de sang séché, mais surtout _son_ odeur fondamentale, puissante et douce, mélange de musc, d'humus et de quelque chose de plus piquant, de vif, qui lui évoquait un serpent prêt à frapper. Cette odeur lui chantait de longues chasses au clair de lune, dans des bois sauvages, mais aussi des pierres chauffées par un soleil doré d'été. Paix et danger, vie et mort. L'odeur du prédateur l'avait immédiatement frappée, impressionnante et puissante, puis elle était devenue pour elle signe de réconfort et de sécurité, apaisant immédiatement ses craintes, quelles qu'elles fussent.

Markus bougea un peu dans son sommeil, alors que sa conscience remontait des abîmes de rêve où il se trouvait. Elle ne bougea pas, écoutant sa respiration s'accélérer subtilement, le laissant se réveiller doucement.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Markus allait se réveiller, remuer un peu la tête en grognant tout bas, la nuque endolorie par une nuit à la dure, la serrer brièvement dans ses bras, puis une fois certain qu'elle était aussi réveillée, il se laisserait tomber sur le dos, laissant à ses muscles crispés le temps de se détendre avant de se relever.

Normalement, elle s'étirait alors comme un chat, et tous deux commençaient leur journée sans plus de façons, mais elle en avait décidé autrement.

Lorsqu'il se laissa aller sur le dos, d'un geste fluide, Rosanna se redressa, passant une jambe par dessus de son torse, pour se retrouver assise à califourchon sur lui.

Markus la fixa, les sourcils froncés.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, mais surtout sans se laisser le temps de réfléchir, elle se pencha en avant, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le _wraith_ ne réagit pas, figé et aussi crispé que si elle l'avait attaqué par surprise.

Elle s'était redressée, stupéfaite et, les mains posées sur son torse, elle l'avait observé, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Markus la fixait avec un mélange d'horreur, de peur et de quelque chose d'autre - qu'elle aurait juré être du désir -, aussi immobile qu'une statue.

« Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais. » murmura-t-elle.

Ses paroles semblèrent réanimer l'alien, qui d'un geste doux la fit descendre, avant de s'adosser à la paroi de la caverne, ramenant contre son torse ses longues jambes. Sa réaction de repli la blessa bien plus qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue, et elle sentit son cœur se contracter sous une piqûre douloureuse.

« Markus, je ne comprends plus rien... »

Il la fixait toujours de ses yeux si beaux, dans lesquels transparaissait la lutte qui se jouait en lui.

« Pardonne-moi Rosanna, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser ce soir-là. » gronda-t-il finalement, l'air misérable.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, aussi perdue que lui.

« Je n'aurais pas dû, rien de bon ne peut en ressortir. Jamais rien de bon ne sort de ce genre d'émotions, et tu l'as dit toi-même : nous ne sommes même pas de la même race. »

La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre, le fixant, les yeux emplis de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

Par le lien, elle sentit un magma informe de souvenirs, images atroces de corps brisés et d'existences détruites par le désir de mâles en rut.

« Les _wraiths_ sont sujets à ce genre de pulsions, et crois-moi, il n'en découle que des malheurs. Le désir nous rend encore plus cruels et brutaux que nous ne le sommes déjà, laissant un sillage de mort derrière lui. Te voir avec cet humain, la manière qu'il avait de te toucher, vos odeurs, tout cela m'a rendu fou, et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Rosanna, je t'aime, plus que tout. Je ne veux pas, je ne supporterais pas de te faire subir ces... atrocités. Tu comprends ? » murmura-t-il, éperdu.

La jeune femme acquiesça, les lèvres pincées, retenant ses larmes.

« Markus, j'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en quiconque. Je ne doute pas un instant qu'un autre _wraith_ serait capable de toutes ces infamies, mais pas toi ! »

« Rosanna, je suis un _wraith_ , c'est dans ma nature ! » s'exclama-t-il, farouche.

« C'est dans ta nature d'aimer, de protéger, de pleurer, et de t'inquiéter ?! Ça l'est autant que de chasser, tuer et haïr ! Tu l'as toi-même reconnu, tu aimes te nourrir de mon énergie, et pourtant, tu n'as jamais essayé de me vider de ma force vitale ! Jamais volontairement ! Alors pourquoi tu me ferais du mal maintenant ? »

« Jamais volontairement... Je ne te ferais jamais de mal volontairement, mais j'ai déjà largement prouvé que je peux t'en faire sans le vouloir. Je t'en prie Rosanna, c'était une erreur, restons ce que nous avons toujours été, des amis. »

« Non ! » siffla la jeune femme, presque avec hargne.

 _Les semaines passant, il avait fini par penser que le baiser aller rester ce qu'il était - un regrettable incident isolé -, et voilà que son humaine le prenait par surprise, incendiant son esprit de ses lèvres douces dès l'aube._

 _Il avait résisté de toutes ses forces à la pulsion qui lui commandait de la saisir, de la garder près de lui, de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle._

 _Il avait tenté de lui expliquer, en vain. Il pensait qu'elle avait oublié, mais il le découvrait maintenant avec horreur, elle n'avait fait que progresser sur un chemin dangereux, qui l'avait conduite à l'envisager, lui, un traqueur renégat, prédateur centenaire, comme reproducteur._

 _Dès qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il s'était retranché derrière ses barrières mentales, afin de rester aussi lucide que possible, la distance imposée par la parole lui donnant le temps de réfléchir, alors que son esprit se perdait dans un mirage cauchemardesque._

 _Et voilà qu'il sentait les vagues puissantes d'émotions qu'elle envoyait à l'assaut de ses défenses, bien déterminée à les abattre._

 _Il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle avait parfaitement la capacité de les neutraliser, même s'il résistait de toutes ses forces, au point qu'elle risquait de le tuer par sa puissance, s'il n'agissait pas, aussi tout doucement - que la jeune femme ait le temps de retenir ses assauts mentaux - il baissa ses barrières, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que leurs deux présences, dans le sombre espace tout illuminé d'immenses éclats vert et or qu'était son esprit à cet instant._

 _« Markus, je t'aime, plus que je pensais qu'il soit possible d'aimer. Je me leurrais, me cachant derrières de fausses excuses, derrières des à-priori stupides. Ce soir là, quand tu m'as embrassée, tu as enclenché une réaction en chaîne qui a fait tomber une à une mes illusions et mes peurs. Je t'en prie, aies confiance en moi. » le supplia-t-elle._

 _« Ma tendre humaine, j'ai confiance en toi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, c'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance. »_

 _D'une pensée, il dévoila les sombres pulsions primales qui le hantaient depuis des mois, espérant l'effrayer._

 _D'un geste léger, l'amas scintillant de pensées qu'était Rosanna, écarta un autre pan de son esprit, révélant une part de son âme qu'il avait enfouie là, la protégeant et la chérissant par dessus tout._

 _Autour du soleil chatoyant qu'était la racine du lien, boule d'énergie dorée, rampait un fin entrelacs d'émotions, de souvenirs et de pensées, telles deux plantes grimpantes, inextricablement liées. Ils se nourrissaient de l'énergie pure du lien, et de ces milliers d'instants de bonheur et de souffrance qu'ils partageaient._

 _Il avait vu les deux étranges végétaux grandir et s'épanouir au fond de son cœur, les observant pousser et se fortifier avec émerveillement. Le bonheur profond qui l'avait porté jour après jour au cours des deux dernières années avait grandi et poussé autour de l'amour qu'il portait à son humaine, le protégeant et s'en nourrissant, jusqu'à ce que tous les deux fussent si irrémédiablement mêlés, qu'ils en soient indiscernables._

 _Ces émotions qu'il n'avait jamais connu, étaient devenues son trésor le plus précieux, et son secret le mieux gardé._

 _Il n'avait tenu bon, sur la ruche, alors que ceux qui avaient été les siens le torturaient, qu'en se raccrochant à ces deux petits éclats brillants au fond de son âme, qui avaient recommencé à pousser plus vigoureux que jamais dès que sa lumineuse humaine l'avait retrouvé._

 _Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui montrait cette part de son âme qu'il connaissait si bien. Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander, la jeune femme s'empara de son esprit, l'entourant de cette énergie indomptée qui était la sienne, et le transportant dans sa psyché à elle._

 _Un instant, il fut ébloui par le foisonnement brutal et lumineux des pensées de l'humaine, si violent après la simplicité obscure de sa propre psyché._

 _Puis, à la vitesse de la pensée, elle lui ouvrit son esprit en grand, partageant toute son âme, toutes ses pensées et tous ses secrets avec lui._

 _En un instant, il fut la fillette esseulée qui trace de mystérieux signes dans les marges de ses cahiers, l'adolescente solitaire qui se réfugie dans ses dessins, esquivant les moqueries de ses camarades, la jeune femme qui, n'ayant rien à perdre et tout à gagner, part dans une lointaine galaxie, et celle qui, ayant tout à perdre, tient tête à une reine pleine de haine._

 _Elle ne lui épargna rien, ni le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant mourir de faim dans sa cellule, ni l'horreur de le voir aspirer la vie de ses victimes, ni le bonheur lorsqu'elle partageait quelque chose avec lui, mais surtout elle lui montra ses sentiments, filins indestructibles de confiance, de respect et d'amour, qui semblaient relier chacune de ses pensées, chacun de ses souvenirs, les liant tous autour d'un amas lumineux, qui était pour elle le noyau de leur relation et au cœur duquel scintillait le lien, soleil rayonnant de son esprit._

 _Avec douceur, elle le repoussa de son esprit, le laissant réintégrer sa propre psyché, et son propre corps. Lorsqu'il revint, elle le fixait avec une douceur paisible au fond des yeux, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres._

 _« Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là, tu n'es pas seul.» murmura-t-elle dans son esprit, aussi légèrement qu'une brise de printemps._

 _Il ne bougea pas, toujours recroquevillé contre la paroi de la grotte, lorsqu'elle s'approcha lentement, effleurant doucement sa joue de la main._

 _Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au contact si doux et vivant._

 _Toujours aussi délicatement, elle prit son visage dans sa main, caressant du pouce la fente respiratoire qui barrait sa pommette, puis avec une douceur insondable, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Ni pulsion primale, ni désir, juste une tendresse et un amour infini._

 _Comment pouvait-il avoir eu peur ? Comment avait-il pu douter ?_

 _Il choisit._

 _Alors que ses muscles contractés se relâchaient, il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était crispé, craignant de lui faire du mal._

 _Cette fois, il répondit à son baiser, avec cette force invincible de ceux qui aiment._

Pendant un instant, elle avait craint inutilement qu'il ne la repousse une fois encore, mais ses peurs s'étaient vite envolées. Il la serrait contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter, lui rendant éperdument son baiser.

Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, presque à regret, elle ne put retenir un petit rire.

Markus, encore tout ébouriffé de sa nuit, la fixait avec un grand sourire heureux, qui lui donnait l'air un peu abruti, et dont elle devina sans peine qu'elle était l'exact reflet.

Le _wraith_ joignit son rire rauque au sien, et c'est amusée et heureuse que la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui, la tête posée contre son épaule.

« On est bêtes, hein ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux.

« De vrais abrutis » acquiesça Markus en l'embrassant à nouveau, mais de manière bien moins innocente cette fois.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Rosanna se retrouva à nouveau à califourchon sur lui, une main serrée sur son épaule, l'autre enfouie dans ses longs cheveux. Le _wraith_ l'embrassait avec douceur mais fermeté, explorant ses lèvres de la pointe de sa langue.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir, frémissement délicieux qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Avec un sursaut de joie, et d'excitation, elle sentit, à une bosse évocatrice et à son étreinte pressante, que Markus partageait son désir, pourtant c'est lui qui interrompit leur étreinte, presque à regret.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait avoir eu l'air foncièrement surprise et déçue, car c'est avec un petit sourire désolé qu'il s'excusa.

« C'est assez d'émotions et de bouleversement pour aujourd'hui, laisse-moi un peu de temps, ma lumineuse humaine, je ne suis qu'un jeune _wraith_ qui ignore tout de la vie. » murmura-t-il en souriant, un peu piteux.

Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de rire, touchée par le trait d'humour délicat.

« Ah, la, la, ces jeunes... » répondit-elle en se relevant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres avant de partir à la recherche de son petit déjeuner, coincé entre son carnet de croquis et ses vêtements de rechange.

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Après le petit déjeuner frugal de Rosanna, ils quittèrent la planète, se dirigeant vers un comptoir commercial où elle échangea une magnifique ceinture de cuir _wraith_ et quelques pièces d'or récupérées sur le cadavre de bandits de grand chemin contre de la nourriture pour quelques jours, du fusain, et de nouvelles flèches pour replacer celles qui s'étaient brisées.

De retour au grand cercle de pierre où devait l'attendre Markus, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'il n'y était pas. Lorsqu'elle tenta de le contacter par le lien, elle se heurta au vide de la distance. Seule sa présence paisible, très loin, lui indiquait qu'il allait bien, mais il ne se trouvait plus sur la planète.

Avec un soupir résigné, elle se dirigea vers la Porte, s'installant sur un rocher non loin du grand anneau de pierre pour l'attendre, trop inquiète pour parvenir à dessiner.

Près d'une heure s'écoula, durant laquelle la porte s'ouvrit plusieurs fois, laissant passer des voyageurs, des marchands, et même une fois une petite caravane de gros bestiaux chargés de marchandises, mais aucun _wraith_.

Lorsque finalement il reparut, se dirigeant sans une hésitation dans sa direction, c'est avec un soulagement infini qu'elle le suivit derrière un amas de pierres qui les dissimulerait aux yeux des voyageurs passant sur le chemin.

« Où étais-tu ? J'étais inquiète, tu as disparu sans un mot ! »

« Désolé. Je me suis souvenu que nous sommes à peu près à la date de ton anniversaire. Je voulais te faire un cadeau. » répondit-il, sortant un petit paquet de toile marron de son sac.

« Mon anniversaire ? Tu t'en es souvenu ?! » bafouilla la jeune femme ébahie.

« Bien sûr. Je ne te l'ai encore jamais souhaité. Le premier, je ne savais même pas quand il était, ni que vous y attachiez de l'importance, et le second... »

«...Le second, tu t'étais lâchement enfui d'Atlantis ! » acheva-t-elle pour lui, féroce.

« Exact. Je tenais absolument à me rattraper, cette fois. » conclut-il, piteux, lui tendant le petit paquet.

Avec mille précautions, l'artiste prit le petit emballage de toile grossière, qui ne pesait presque rien. A sa texture, elle devina qu'il ne contenait que du tissu, sans doute un vêtement. Avec délice, elle déballa le cadeau, savourant cet instant de bonheur exceptionnel.

Du linge usé s'échappa une étoffe chatoyante, d'un bleu clair brillant, aussi fluide que de l'eau et aussi légère que de la soie d'araignée.

Émerveillée, l'artiste déplia le grand carré de tissu, qui scintilla dans le soleil, ondulant dans une brise imperceptible.

« C'est magnifique ! Où as-tu trouvé une telle merveille ? » demanda-t-elle, effleurant le tissu des doigts.

« C'est de la soie de _lifflin_. J'ai vu les merveilles que tu fais avec nos tissus et nos vêtements de tous les jours, je me suis dit que tu ferais des miracles avec une étoffe digne d'une reine. » expliqua-t-il en souriant.

« Digne d'une reine, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Un tissu pareil, même sur les ruches, ça doit être très rare ! Comment as-tu pu en trouver en quelques heures, avec un implant de coureur sous la peau ? »

« Les _lifflins_ sont de gros papillons très dangereux. Leurs corps sont recouverts d'une poudre mortellement toxique. Ils vivent en de gigantesques colonies, au cœur desquelles se trouvent les cocons, desquels nous extrayons la soie. La récolte des cocons est une tâche ingrate et très dangereuse, qui demande discrétion, ruse et habileté. C'est donc tout naturellement aux traqueurs qu'elle incombe. Il y a une centaine d'années, j'ai passé presque une décennie dans la jungle à récolter des cocons. Ma reine avait oublié qu'elle m'avait envoyé les chercher, et j'ai poursuivi ma tâche inlassablement. J'en ai ramassé assez pour remplir toute une soute de cargo. Lorsque je suis rentré, le maître-artisan m'a offert cette étoffe tissée à partir des cocons que j'avais récoltés, en guise de récompense pour mon zèle. Il a été le seul à le remarquer, et à m'en remercier. Je l'avais gardée précieusement dans une de mes caches, comptant l'offrir à ma reine si l'occasion s'en présentait. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi ma reine, elle te revient donc de droit ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh Markus, c'est à la fois une des histoires les plus tristes que j'aie entendues, et une belle preuve que Markus, le protecteur d'Atlantis, tendre et attentif, sommeillait déjà en Venn'kan le terrible traqueur ! Et c'est sans aucun doute le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'ait jamais fait ! » murmura-t-elle, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. « Et je ne suis pas ta reine, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! » gronda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Pensif, Markus réfléchit quelques instants.

« Acceptes-tu d'être ma compagne, alors ? » proposa-t-il, soudain terriblement sérieux.

« Markus, nous partageons notre vie, nos rêves, nos peurs et nos cœurs. Je le suis, depuis longtemps déjà, mon extraordinaire compagnon ! » répondit-elle, lui tendant ses mains.

Sans hésiter, Markus posa ses paumes tout contre les siennes, entrelaçant ses longs doigts griffus avec ceux, délicats, de l'artiste, tandis qu'un flot doux mais puissant d'énergie et d'émotions circulait entre eux.

Instinctivement conscient que, sous les simples paroles, c'était un serment millénaire qu'ils venaient d'échanger, ils restèrent longtemps immobiles au milieu du cercle de pierres sacrées, témoins muets d'un basculement du destin.

« Je chérirai toujours ce cadeau sublime, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on le ramène là où tu l'avais caché : si je le garde sur moi, il va finir en morceaux en un rien de temps. » grommela-t-elle, brisant le charme avant de replier l'étoffe à regret, pour la ranger dans son emballage usé.


	52. Chapitre 51

«Rosanna, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

La question de Markus la tira du sommeil dans lequel elle était déjà à moitié enfoncée, blottie dans ses bras.

« De quoi tu parles ? » murmura-t-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux.

« Nous deux, on fait quoi maintenant ? » reformula le _wraith_.

« On trouve un E2PZ, on rentre sur Atlantis et on se fait enlever ces maudits traceurs » grommela-t-elle, ensommeillée.

« Je le sais ça, ma douce humaine. Je parlais de notre relation. »

Les mots se frayèrent difficilement un chemin entre les brumes du sommeil, jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau, la réveillant tout à fait.

« Ben, on est ensemble, non ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Oui, mais qu'est ce que ça change par rapport à avant ? » demanda le _wraith_ , factuel comme d'habitude.

« Bonne question... » maugréa-t-elle tout en réfléchissant.

Dans son dos, Markus soupira.

« Je dois avouer que même le rôle exact d'un reproducteur sur une ruche m'échappe » grommela-t-il.

« C'est pas les _wraiths_ qui ont « mérité » de se reproduire avec la reine ? » demanda l'artiste.

« Oui, mais comment ça se déroule exactement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je connais bien sûr le fonctionnement biologique de la reproduction, et j'ai vu quelques bribes de souvenirs de reproducteurs dans l'Esprit, mais disons que le... degré d'intimité entre une reine et ses mâles m'est inconnu. »

« Ah ouais, quand même ! Vous avez pas des genres de porno chez les _wraiths_ ? »

« Porno ? »

« Des films, ou des images dont le but est d'exciter sexuellement en montrant justement des actes sexuels. »

Le _wraith_ prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Non, les reproducteurs montrent parfois des souvenirs aux scions pour les humilier et leur rappeler leur place, mais le but est juste de maintenir l'ordre de dominance. »

« Scions ? »

« Tous les alphas qui ne se sont jamais reproduits, comme moi. »

« Pourquoi avoir un nom spécifique pour ça, alors que vous êtes l'immense majorité, et puisque je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous le reste toute leur vie ? »

«Je suppose que c'est tout simplement parce qu'un alpha scion est physiologiquement différent d'un reproducteur. »

« Physiologiquement ? Vous avez un genre d'hymen qui se rompt ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Un hymen ? »  
« Les humaines ont une espèce de membrane qui bouche l'entrée du vagin, et qui se rompt, bien entendu, lors de la première pénétration. On peut donc différencier une femme vierge d'une femme déjà active sexuellement. »

« Ah, je comprends. C'est vraiment étrange, pourquoi avoir ainsi une membrane inutile? »  
« Organe vestigial, je suppose. Mais explique-moi donc cette histoire de physiologie. »

« Je ne connais pas le détail exact, mais en gros, lorsqu'un alpha devient un reproducteur, ses taux d'hormones et quelques autres choses changent au contact de la reine, afin qu'il soit capable de conserver son statut de reproducteur. »

« En gros, il devient un genre de super-alpha ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Comme si vous étiez pas déjà assez bourrins comme ça ! »

« Les reines entretiennent des harems plus ou moins étendus, et la compétition est très forte entre les mâles pour être le prochain à la saillir. Un reproducteur à bien plus de chances de se faire tuer par un autre reproducteur de sa ruche que par un ennemi. »

« Au moins, tu ne risques rien de ce côté là.» ricana-t-elle.

« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre... » murmura-t-il, la serrant contre lui en un geste possessif. « Mais je ne sais tout de même pas ce que tout ça implique... » poursuivit-il, pensif.

« Mais tu m'en poses, de ces questions ! On est ensemble, c'est pas bien sorcier, non ? »

« Rosanna, ça l'est peut-être pour toi, mais je n'ai absolument aucune expérience dans ce genre de relations. Je ne connaissais même pas la notion d'amitié avant de te rencontrer ! » murmura-t-il, patient.

« Bon, par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? » capitula-t-elle.

« Et bien, explique-moi par exemple ce qui change entre un mâle humain et une femelle humaine quand ils sont en couple ou pas. »

« Ah, ça c'est facile. Le niveau d'intimité. Un couple est beaucoup plus proche que des amis par exemple, et même si le sexe sans aucune relation ou sentiment stables se démocratise, a priori le sexe, la nudité et les contacts très intimes sont réservés aux couples. »

« Contacts très intimes ? »

« Dormir ensemble, s'embrasser, ce genre de choses. »

« On dort ensemble depuis plus d'un an .» fit-il sobrement remarquer.

« Je sais... D'ailleurs, sur Atlantis, il a suffit que je dorme deux nuits dans ta chambre pour que tout le monde croie qu'on était ensemble. » bougonna-t-elle.

« Et c'est mal ? »

« Heu... Je suppose que non. Je n'étais juste pas prête à l'entendre. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Markus, honnêtement. Je ne suis pas sûre que je serais capable d'affronter le jugement « bien-pensant » des gens. »

« Tu me rejetterais ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Non ! Jamais ! » s'écria-t-elle, serrant fort son bras contre elle. « Mais je ne le crierais pas sur tous les toits, surtout que, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop où on en est. » conclut-elle.

« Alors on est deux. »

 _Pour une fois, sa tendre humaine semblait presque aussi perdue que lui. Il se rendait bien compte qu'en acceptant leurs sentiments, ils avaient amené leur relation à un tout nouveau stade, dont il ignorait encore le cadre. Son instinct lui soufflait des choses, dont il n'était pas sûr qu'elles entrent dans ces limites, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était lui faire du mal sans le vouloir._

 _Il allait falloir qu'il cherche ces limitations une à une avec sa compagne._

« Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu m'embrasses, évidemment, sauf si le moment ne s'y prête vraiment pas. »

« Et si j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras ? »

« Bon, Markus, on va pas faire tout l'inventaire comme ça ! Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose, tu le fais : si ça ne me convient pas, je te le ferais savoir, ne t'en fais pas ! » s'agaça-t-elle, les joues en feu.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, vraiment ! Le désir et l'amour ne vont pas très bien avec les plannings bien organisés. Ce sont des émotions tellement vivantes, spontanées. »

« La spontanéité ne me réussit pas très bien... »

« Tu t'en es bien sorti ce matin, je trouve. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment été spontané. »

« Je sais, tu as passablement laissé tes pensées déborder... » murmura-t-elle taquine, alors que le _wraith_ verdissait, gêné.

« C'est embarrassant que tu lises ainsi mes pensées. »

« Oh je te rassure, il n'y a pas que tes pensées qui m'ont renseignée... » ricana-t-elle, se cambrant un peu pour appuyer ses fesses contre son entrejambe un instant, tirant un grondement surpris à Markus.

« Je vais déjà m'habituer à l'idée d'avoir une femelle et tout ce que cela implique, avant de songer à ce genre de choses, si tu le permets, ma douce compagne. » maugréa-t-il

« Je te le permets... » souffla-t-elle amusée, se blottissant avec bonheur contre lui.

Le lendemain, c'est en compagnie d'un trafiquant d'enfants, les bras entravés dans le dos, qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à l' _Utopia_.

« On devrait vraiment trouver un moyen de faire toute cette route plus vite. Passer à chaque fois plus de douze heures sur cette planète nous rend très repérable. » grommela Markus, tout en poussant sans trop de ménagement l'humain devant lui.

« Si Léo arrive à réactiver les téléporteurs, il pourrait peut-être nous téléporter des abords de la Porte jusqu'ici. »

« Ce serait bien » gronda Markus, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le trou profond qu'il avait creusé près de deux mois plus tôt et qu'il entretenait à chacune de leurs visites.

« Il n'y avait pas besoin de me faire marcher pendant des heures dans une jungle humide pour me tuer, sale _wraith_ ! » grommela le trafiquant essoufflé et suant, qui avait renoncé à l'idée de survivre depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais pas à celle de râler.

« C'est pas à lui que tu vas servir de repas, on fait de la livraison à domicile ! » répondit Rosanna tout en le poussant en avant de la pointe de son empaleur.

« Vous êtes humaine, comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? »

« Quoi ? Débarrasser la galaxie de monstres comme vous pour nourrir des gens bien ? »

« Ce sont des _wraiths_ ! Ce sont eux les monstres ! »

Un grondement agacé de Markus lui répondit.

« Rien ne vous forçait à enlever puis à vendre au plus offrant des enfants innocents, eux n'ont pas le choix... Pour l'instant, ils doivent se nourrir ainsi .» répliqua l'artiste, alors que Markus se penchait pour aider Léo à escalader le conduit vertical.

« Bonjour, Léonard ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ qui époussetait son manteau.

« Très bien, Madame. J'ai enfin pu réactiver certains circuits primaires clés ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il.

« J'en suis ravie. Vous nous montrerez tout ça tout à l'heure, vous devez avoir faim. »

« Ohhh oui ! » siffla le _wraith_ d'un ton joyeusement sadique, tout en s'approchant de son repas qui se mit à prier dans sa langue natale.

La jeune femme se laissa agilement glisser le long de la coque de l' _Utopia_ et partit attendre les deux _wraiths_ dans le vaisseau millénaire, peu désireuse d'assister à la mort du criminel.

Ils la rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard, et comme à chacune de leurs visites, le technicien entreprit de leur expliquer ses progrès, mais également ses problèmes, avant de demander à l'artiste de lui activer tel système, ou de tester tel programme, Markus les suivant en silence.

« Léonard, serait-il possible d'utiliser le téléporteur externe ? » demanda Rosanna au bout d'un moment.

« Il me faudrait trouver un générateur auxiliaire pour l'alimenter spécifiquement jusqu'à ce que vous ayez ramené un E2PZ, mais oui, ce serait possible. Je suppose que c'est pour que je puisse vous téléporter ici directement, Madame ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour que ce soit opérationnel à votre prochaine visite, alors ! »

« Merci infiniment, Léonard ! Cette marche est pour le moins exaspérante. »

« Oui, surtout que je ne peux transporter qu'une quantité très limitée de matériel à chacun de mes voyages, ce qui ralentit considérablement mon travail. » ronchonna le technicien.

« Vous êtes allé chercher du matériel sur d'autres planètes ? »

« Oui, Madame. J'ai trouvé certaines pièces de rechange sur une corvette _lanthienne_ écrasée, ainsi que des cristaux de contrôle supplémentaires qui, une fois reprogrammés, pourront augmenter les capacités des ordinateurs de bord. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus intéressant ! » répondit l'alien, l'air excité, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte d'un entrepôt secondaire.

« Montrez-moi donc ! » déclara Rosanna, amusée de l'enthousiasme joyeux de Léonard dès qu'il s'agissait de vaisseaux spatiaux, tandis que Markus feulait en levant les yeux au ciel dans son dos.

Avec un immense sourire carnassier, le _wraith_ ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer pour les laisser entrer.

La première chose qui frappa la jeune femme, fut l'odeur organique malsaine qui régnait dans la pièce, la seconde fut six gros amas de tissus violâtres fixés sur les murs du hangar, étendant des vrilles un peu partout.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » grogna Markus, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois en plus d'une heure.

« Des embryons de ruches. »

« Des quoi ? » s'étouffa Rosanna.  
« Des embryons de ruches. Pour construire une ruche, on implante une graine dans un hôte qui deviendra la base du système neuronal de la future ruche. Il s'agit généralement d'un jeune _wraith_ , mais ça fonctionne aussi avec un humain. »  
« Vous faites pousser six ruches dans l' _Utopia_ ?! » gronda Markus, énervé.

« Non, non ! Il n'y a pas d'hôte sous ces embryons, ils n'ont donc aucune conscience. La machine que vous voyez là, émet des ondes qui leurs ordonne de pousser en plaques de coque, sauf pour le dernier, que j'ai programmé pour fabriquer d'autres embryons. » expliqua le technicien, tentant d'apaiser le traqueur.

« C'est très intelligent, ça ! Faire pousser la coque, plutôt que de la reconstruire ! Je savais que vous seriez à la hauteur du défi, Léonard ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme, tout en envoyant une onde d'apaisement à Markus.

« Merci Madame, mais il me reste de nombreux problèmes techniques à résoudre avant de pouvoir implanter les embryons sur la coque, et sans E2PZ, même réparé, l' _Utopia_ ne décollera pas. »

« On finira bien par en trouver un ! »

« Je l'espère Madame, j'aimerais tant voir ce vaisseau voler » répondit le _wraith_ , caressant presque amoureusement un mur de sa nouvelle raison d'être.


	53. Chapitre 52

_Il était sur un nouveau monde ! Un nouveau monde plein de choses inconnues !_

 _Après quelques longues minutes de lutte intérieure, n'y résistant plus, il se mit en route. Il fallait qu'il voie par lui même ce monde carrefour et ses merveilles !_

 _Un petit groupe de maisons, dont presque toutes abritaient un commerce au rez-de-chaussée, se blottissaient les unes contre les autres à quelques dizaines de mètres à peine de la Porte._

 _Les vitrines étaient pleines de toutes sortes de denrées et d'objets fascinants pour lui. Là, une boulangerie exhibait une multitude de pains et brioches, ici la devanture d'un fabricant de jouets chatoyait des mille couleurs des poupées, automates et autres masques qu'il vendait._

 _Il passa de longues minutes à observer un forgeron battre le fer rougeoyant d'une pointe de lance, et encore plus à observer une femme tissant sur un immense métier une couverture de laine aux motifs intriqués._

 _Les rues étaient pleines de monde, et pourtant personne ne semblait faire attention à lui, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Restant tout de même sur ses gardes, il s'approcha de la boutique du facteur d'arcs._

 _Posés sur de simples support de bois, toute une série d'arcs, avec des carquois assortis, ornaient la devanture. Derrière, il entrevit la boutique, dont les murs lambrissés étaient couverts d'autres arcs, des paniers emplis de flèches posés un peu partout, et le propriétaire -un humain musculeux avec une énorme moustache- occupé à inspecter un petit arc de bois sombre._

 _« Si vous aimez les arcs, vous devriez entrer : Orgast adore parler de ses armes, même si vous ne comptez pas acheter .» déclara une voix juste à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter._

 _Il sentit son sang se glacer, alors qu'un homme massif, aux longs cheveux noirs, l'observait tranquillement, attendant sa réponse._

 _Il ne pouvait pas répondre, sa voix le trahirait immédiatement, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus déguerpir sans demander son reste, ce serait trop suspect._

 _Secouant vigoureusement la tête en signe de dénégation, il partit d'un pas aussi rapide que possible pour ne pas avoir l'air de fuir, avant de se réfugier dans une ruelle déserte._

 _Fermant les yeux, il respira à deux ou trois reprises, profondément, pour se calmer. Il avait été imprudent, et cela aurait pu très mal tourner ! Il se promit de ne pas recommencer de sitôt._

 _Son enthousiasme douché, il se mit en quête d'un coin tranquille d'où surveiller la sortie de « L'Ours bleu ». Une écurie à moitié effondrée à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la taverne lui procura l'abri nécessaire pour pouvoir observer non seulement l'entrée du bâtiment, mais également toute la rue et un bout de la place au-delà._

 _Assis sur une vieille balle de foin à moitié pourrie, il épiait les alentours lorsqu'il remarqua un humain singulier._

 _L'homme semblait se détacher de la foule environnante, tant par son aura que par sa mise d'un luxe délavé. Il avançait dans la rue à pas rapides et alertes, la main jamais bien loin du sabre qu'il portait au côté et le regard méfiant, ne s'arrêtant que le temps de faire quelques brefs achats dans certaines boutiques. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de sauvage, qui évoqua à Tom une bête traquée, et aiguillonna sa curiosité et son instinct de prédateur._

 _Il se glissa hors de sa cachette et remontait la rue afin de suivre l'humain à bonne distance, lorsqu'une main sur son épaule lui fit pousser un petit grondement effrayé._

 _« Calme-toi ! C'est moi. On a une piste ! » souffla Liu, alors qu'il se retournait, prêt à se défendre._

 _« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il, l'homme oublié._

 _« D'après ce que Kelmer a entendu dire, il y aurait un coureur qui serait arrivé ce matin en ville. » expliqua l'adolescente._

 _« Mais il ne sait pas s'il est encore là, les coureurs ne restent jamais plus de quelques heures » ajouta Jiu._

 _« Et le problème, c'est qu'il ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble. »_

 _« Moi je sais... Je le suivais juste avant que vous arriviez. » siffla Tom, triomphant._

 _«A quoi il ressemble ? »  
« Un humain, un peu plus vieux que Lektor, avec une petite moustache, un sabre et des vêtements voyants en soie usée. »_

 _« Comment tu sais que c'est lui ? » demanda Jiu tout en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds pour observer la foule, en vain._

 _« Il avait le comportement d'une bête traquée. »_

 _« Là-bas ! » hurla Liu, avant de se précipiter en courant de l'autre côté de la place, suivie de près par les deux adolescents._

 _Sans hésiter, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle obscure, avant de s'arrêter, surprise de la trouver vide._

 _« Où est-iiii... » commença-t-elle avant de se figer, alors que la pointe d'un sabre lui piquait le dos._

 _Jiu poussa un hurlement terrifié, alors que sa sœur commençait à trembler de peur._

 _Quant à lui, il sentit une rage puissante monter en lui. Qui était cet humain pour s'en prendre ainsi à ses amis ?_

 _« Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? » gronda l'homme._

 _« Ne tuez pas ma sœur ! Je vous en supplie ! » gémit Jiu, à peine compréhensible entre ses sanglots._

 _L'homme blêmit un peu en se rendant compte qu'il avait en face de lui un garçon en larmes et sa sœur à peine plus âgée._

 _« Toi, la grande perche, je veux voir tes mains ! » gronda l'humain à son intention._

 _Craignant pour la vie de son amie, il leva les mains sans hésiter._

 _« Pourquoi vous me suiviez ? » répéta l'homme, tout en baissant un peu son sabre._

 _« On cherche quelqu'un et on s'est dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider .» gémit Jiu, étrangement plus réactif que sa sœur pour une fois._

 _« Je ne peux aider personne, allez-vous-en ! » gronda l'homme, baissant encore davantage son arme._

 _« Vous êtes un coureur, non ? »_

 _« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite... » s'agaça l'homme._

 _« On cherche notre maman, c'est aussi une coureuse. Elle s'appelle Rosanna » déclara Liu, reprenant ses esprits._

 _L'homme pâlit._

 _« Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait des enfants .» marmonna l'humain._

 _« Vous connaissez Rosanna ?! » s'écria-t-il avant de réaliser avec horreur son erreur, tandis que l'homme, d'un bond agile, se jetait sur lui._

 _Il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le coup de sabre, qui ne fit que lui entailler légèrement le bras._

 _Il entendit comme de très loin Liu hurler de peur, tandis qu'il esquivait un nouveau coup en sautant entre les jambes de l'homme, soudain terrifiant de par la haine froide qui sourdait de lui._

 _Il était désarmé, et n'avait jamais été très doué pour se battre : contre un coureur, une proie sélectionnée pour entraîner les meilleurs guerriers, il n'avait aucune chance, mais il vendrait tout de même chèrement sa peau ! Grondant de défi, il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur l'homme lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose contre lui qui l'empêchait d'avancer._

 _Baissant les yeux, il découvrit Liu, qui le serrait dans ses bras, le ceinturant de toutes ses forces, crispée sous l'effort qu'elle devait fournir pour le retenir, son frère dos à elle, faisant bouclier de son corps entre lui et le sabre de l'homme._

 _« Écartez-vous, que je tue cette vermine ! » gronda l'homme, cherchant à contourner Jiu._

 _Il gronda avec hargne à l'insulte, cherchant toujours à se débarrasser de l'adolescente._

 _« Non, Tom n'est pas une vermine ! Vous devrez nous tuer d'abord ! » répondit courageusement Jiu, malgré les tremblements de sa voix._

 _« Tom, je t'en supplie, arrête, je ne vais pas tenir ! Tu as dit que tu ne voulais tuer personne, que tu ferais tout pour prouver que le rêve de Jin'shi et de Milena est possible ! » gémit Liu, arc-boutée de toutes ses forces contre lui._

 _Sous le flot furieux de la rage et de la soif de combat, son esprit entendit la supplique de son amie, ramenant un peu de calme dans sa psyché._

 _Il cessa de se débattre en grognant, mais il continua à fixer l'homme d'un air mauvais, sous son foulard défait._

 _« Pourquoi ? » grommela le coureur, son arme toujours au clair._

 _« Pourquoi quoi ? » gronda-t-il._

 _« Pourquoi cherchez-vous Dame Rosanna ? »_

 _« C'est une amie. »_

 _« Depuis quand les_ wraiths _ont-ils des amis ? »_

 _« Depuis que nous avons rencontré Rosanna. »_

 _« Qui est ce « nous » ? »_

 _L'homme en savait plus qu'il n'en disait, il le sentait, mais le coureur ne dirait rien si lui-même ne lui fournissait pas des réponses avant._

 _« Markus et moi .» répondit-il._

 _« Qui est Markus ? »_

 _« Un traqueur_ wraith _qui accompagne Rosanna, et mon... heu, mon oncle. »_

 _« Les_ wraiths _ont de la famille, maintenant ? »  
« En quelque sorte, nous avons des ruches. Markus est le frère de couvée de mon géniteur, donc si nous étions humains, il serait mon oncle. »_

 _L'homme baissa son arme._

 _« J'en ai croisé, des_ wraiths _, et je ne pensais pas en voir deux comme vous ! »_

 _« Est-ce un compliment ? » grinça-t-il, méfiant._

 _« Dans la mesure où ça me passe l'envie de vous tuer sur-le-champ, oui, je suppose. »_

 _« Votre petit échange est très intéressant, mais Monsieur, est-ce que vous savez où ils sont ? » intervint Liu, lassée._

 _« Non. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai passé une soirée très... intéressante, en compagnie de Dame Rosanna et j'ai brièvement rencontré ce Markus. »_

 _« Ils allaient bien ? » demanda-t-il, soudain angoissé._

 _« Bien, je n'aurais pas l'audace de le dire ainsi, car trop de choses non dites pesaient entre eux, mais ils étaient sains et saufs. »_

 _« Savez-vous... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, alors qu'un fourmillement horriblement familier apparaissait à l'orée de son esprit._

 _« Des_ wraiths _arrivent ! » gronda-t-il_

 _« Ils sont sur mes traces, je suis resté trop longtemps ! » siffla l'homme, faisant demi-tour._

 _« Monsieur, si vous revoyez Rosanna, dites-lui que Milena la cherche, et qu'elle n'a qu'a venir ici déposer un message à « L'Ours bleu », d'accord ? » cria Liu, alors que l'homme s'élançait hors de la rue._

 _Il sentit les six autres_ wraiths _dans son esprit. Il les sentit se déployer en éventail autour du village pour prendre leur proie en tenaille._

 _Les habitants étaient insignifiants à leurs yeux, tout ce qui comptait était la capture du coureur, qui n'avait aucune chance seul contre six d'entre eux. Ça allait être un massacre !_

 _« Jiu, cache-toi et ne bouge pas ! Liu, tu me suis et tu ne te fais pas voir ! » gronda-t-il, s'enfonçant dans une minuscule ruelle entre deux maisons._

 _Tout en progressant aussi vite que la prudence le lui permettait, il ramassa une grosse planche qu'il tendit à l'adolescente._

 _« Sers-t'en, si nécessaire » siffla-t-il, concentré dans l'Esprit sur les déplacements des six_ wraiths _à qui il dissimulait sa présence._

 _Il sentit l'esprit du premier non loin de lui, puis le découvrit, embusqué pistolet à la main derrière un mur à moins de dix mètres devant lui._

 _D'un geste de la main, il fit signe à Liu de ne pas bouger, puis aussi silencieusement que possible, il s'avança, ne s'arrêtant que pour ramasser une brique sur un muret à moitié effondré._

 _Malheureusement, un gravillon chût, alertant l'alpha qui se retourna, tirant en réflexe._

 _La boule d'énergie bleue le frôla, et en un instant il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait jamais jusqu'au guerrier en un seul morceau. Il fit la seule chose possible. Avec un rugissement, il jeta la brique de toutes ses forces sur l'autre_ wraith _, qui sous-estima le poids du parpaing et se le prit en pleine tête, malgré sa tentative ratée pour le dévier._

 _Son instinct prit le dessus. Tuer ou être tué. Se précipitant en avant, il ramassa la brique et l'écrasa encore et encore sur la tête de son adversaire, jusqu'à ce que ses bras refusent de lever le lourd morceau de maçonnerie une fois de plus._

 _La réalité le heurta violemment, et avec un spasme brutal, il vomit sur le cadavre méconnaissable de son congénère. Il avait tué, de ses propres mains, à présent vert du sang d'un autre ! Il avait pris une vie ! Un petit gémissement terrifié le sortit de ses pensées. Liu, les mains sur la bouche, fixait la scène à quelques pas de là, choquée._

 _Il voulut faire un pas dans sa direction, mais elle recula, le fixant avec horreur._

 _Il n'avait voulu que protéger les humains de ses congénères, et voilà que sa meilleure amie le craignait ! Avec un soupir de dépit, il recula._

 _« Vas retrouver Jiu, et cachez-vous !» grommela-t-il, ravalant les larmes de déception qui lui piquaient les yeux._

 _Sans attendre de voir si elle lui obéissait ou pas, il s'éloigna à la recherche d'un second_ wraith _._

 _Il entendit les cris avant de le découvrir, qui marchait tranquillement en plein milieu de la rue, provoquant avec un sourire amusé la fuite terrifiée des humains devant lui._

 _Celui-là, il ne pourrait pas l'approcher par surprise. Il allait devoir le neutraliser autrement._

 _S'enfonçant dans une porte cochère, il ferma les yeux, effaçant le monde et se plongeant dans l'Esprit. D'un coup il abaissa ses défenses, révélant sa présence avant de fondre comme un rapace sur l'âme de l'autre_ wraith _, qui n'eut pas le temps de lever ses barrières mentales._

 _Avec une joie sadique, il écharpa l'esprit de son semblable, tandis que des rugissements rauques et des bruits chaotiques à quelques mètres à peine de sa cachette signalèrent la mort atroce du_ wraith _, pris de convulsions._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de se recentrer, que déjà les quatre autres_ wraiths _fondaient sur lui dans l'Esprit, plus expérimentés et mieux organisés. Seuls trois âmes se jetèrent sur lui, la dernière s'étant brusquement éteinte un instant auparavant._

 _Se concentrant, il harponna brutalement un des esprits belliqueux, le transperçant de ses tentacules de pensée aussi tranchants que de l'acier, avant de se claquemurer derrière ses barrières mentales._

 _Il avait intercepté un bref échange de pensées entre les trois survivants. Ils allaient le traquer, il fallait qu'il bouge !_

 _Tandis que son esprit tremblait derrières ses défenses sous les coups de butoir puissants de ses ennemis, il fila au hasard dans les rues, à moitié plié en deux._

 _Un tir le rata de peu. Un des_ wraiths _l'avait trouvé. Zigzaguant dans la rue, il accéléra encore, la mort aux trousses, avant de s'arrêter dans un nuage de poussière, alors que déboulait de l'autre côté de la rue l'humain, les deux derniers_ wraiths _sur ses talons._

 _Ils étaient encerclés._

 _Instinctivement, ils se mirent dos à dos pour faire face aux trois prédateurs._

 _« C'est vous qui avez tué l'autre, je ne sais trop comment ? » murmura l'homme._

 _« Oui. »  
« Vous pourriez recommencer ? »  
« Non. »_

 _« Prenez ma dague, à ma ceinture. »_

 _Sans se faire prier, il attrapa la sublime arme sertie de pierres précieuses._

 _« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.  
« On se bat jusqu'à la mort, la leur ou la nôtre. »_

 _Il feula d'assentiment, avant de bondir en avant, esquivant deux tirs avant d'arriver au contact._

 _Il attaqua en vain, l'autre parant négligemment son attaque avant de lui balancer un coup de poing à lui briser les os._

 _Derrière lui, il entendit l'humain lutter avec férocité, tandis qu'il enchaînait les esquives et les attaques ratées, amortissant de son mieux les coups brutaux de l'alpha, beaucoup plus fort que lui._

 _L'humain décapita presque un des_ wraiths _avant que le second ne lui fasse lâcher son arme. N'ayant plus sa dague, il se mit à lutter de toutes ses forces à mains nues contre l'alien, malgré le déséquilibre des forces._

 _Quant à lui, il se retrouva jeté au sol par un coup brutal en plein plexus qui lui brisa une côte et lui coupa le souffle. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, il réalisa avec horreur que dans sa chute il avait lâché la dague, qui gisait hors de sa portée._

 _L'alpha sortit sa propre lame, prêt à l'achever, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Sourire qui se transforma en une grimace crispée alors qu'il s'effondrait, assommé._

 _Derrière lui, il découvrit Liu, un pistolet_ wraith _dans les mains, Jiu les yeux agrandis de terreur dans son dos._

 _« Hey, espèce de... de brocoli moisi ! » hurla le garçon avec un courage insoupçonnable à l'adresse du dernier combattant adverse._

 _L'insulte, aussi incongrue fut-elle, suffit à distraire le_ wraith _, permettant à l'humain de plonger sur son sabre, et de l'embrocher dans un même geste._

 _Le dernier alien n'était pas encore tombé au sol, que Liu se précipitait vers lui, folle d'inquiétude._

 _« Tu es venue ? » crachota-t-il, postillonnant du sang._

 _« Bien sûr ? Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser les affronter tout seul ? »_

 _« Mais, tout à l'heure... »_

 _« J'ai eu peur, très très peur, c'est vrai, mais tu es mon ami ! Et Jiu était prêt à venir t'aider, je pouvais pas le laisser se faire tuer sans rien faire ! » protesta Liu._

 _« Par tous les Ancêtres, si quelqu'un m'avait un jour dit que je devrais ma vie à trois gamins, dont un_ wraith _... » grommela l'homme, nettoyant son sabre après avoir vivement égorgé le_ wraith _assommé._

 _« C'est vous qui les avez tués pour la plupart, Monsieur. » marmonna Tom, alors que la douleur envahissait tout son corps._

 _« Et vous vous êtes pris une sacrée dérouillée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore guéri ? »_

 _« Tom est trop jeune, il ne régénère pas encore.» expliqua Jiu, inquiet, tandis que sa sœur essayait de l'aider à se relever._

 _« Vous vous êtes tout de même battu comme un démon. Merci, jeune Tom, neveu de Markus et ami de Dame Rosanna ! » déclara l'homme cérémonieusement, avant de s'éloigner._

 _« Monsieur... Comment vous appelez vous ? » l'arrêta-t-il, à moitié soutenu par son amie._

 _« Thibaut d'Arzak, dernier chevalier de la Tour d'Argent, et votre débiteur ! » s'exclama l'homme avec une courbette élégante, avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la Porte._

 _« On devrait aussi partir, les gens ne vont pas tarder à ressortir et je doute qu'ils soient très compréhensifs avec toi » murmura Jiu, perspicace._

 _« Et tu as besoin de soins d'urgence ! » ajouta sa soeur._


	54. Chapitre 53

Drane avait toujours refusé de s'approcher de la _Fireblade_ , pourtant elle était montée derrière elle sans hésiter un instant, maintenant qu'il s'agissait de retrouver ses enfants.

Elles étaient déjà allées sur une demi-douzaine de mondes, sans trouver la moindre trace des trois adolescents. Une boule dure s'était logée dans son estomac et ne l'avait plus quittée depuis le matin, et pourtant le jeune _wraith_ n'était sous sa garde que depuis à peine plus d'un an.

En un an, le jeune alien avait totalement conquis son cœur, devenant le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, et à cet instant, elle se mourait d'inquiétude. Milena sourit tristement. Ce devait être mille fois pire pour Drane, à qui les _wraiths_ avait déjà tant pris et qui n'avait plus que ses deux enfants et sa belle-mère.

Elles interrogeaient quelques retardataires sur un petit marché local, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin sur ce monde, lorsqu'elles trouvèrent leur première piste, en une vendeuse de fruits et légumes.

« Un garçon pleurnichard et une fille brune ? Oui, je les ai vus ce matin. Ils arrêtaient les passants en leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas vu leur mère, enlevée par les _wraiths_. Les pauvres petits, encore d'innocentes victimes de ces monstres... » soupira la femme en entassant des tubercules dans une caisse.

« Mais c'est moi leur mère ! » s'écria Drane, perdue.

«Excusez-nous un instant, Madame ! » déclara Milena tout en emmenant Drane à l'écart.

« Pourquoi racontent-ils ça ? »

« Je pense qu'ils prétendent que Rosanna est leur mère pour essayer d'apitoyer les gens, afin de glaner des informations. »

« Si vous n'avez pas pu trouver sa trace en plus d'un an, comment pourraient-ils la trouver en quelques heures ? »

«Je n'en ai aucune idée » répondit honnêtement la guerrière avant de retourner voir la marchande.

« Savez-vous où ils sont ? »

« Non, je suis désolée. Ils ont passé des heures sur la place à interroger les gens, puis ils ont disparu. J'espère que vous les retrouverez ! »

«Et moi donc ! »

 _Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie._

 _Liu et Jiu l'avaient porté plus que soutenu jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles, et il avait pris contact avec Jin'shi dès qu'ils avaient passé le vortex._

 _L'Irän, folle d'inquiétude, était arrivée moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, et avait fait signe à ses deux amis de monter sur son dos tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras graciles avec douceur, le serrant contre elle comme un tout-petit._

 _Il avait dû s'évanouir, car il avait été réveillé par une douleur cuisante sur son torse et un craquement humide. Alors que la douleur s'estompait avec peine, il réalisa qu'il était allongé à même le sol dans les quartiers de Jin'shi, le visage ridé de la vieille Sama au dessus de lui, fredonnant de vieilles prières tout en lui tâtant le torse._

 _« Eh bien, mon jeune ami, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que tu vas parfaitement te remettre. Si tu avais été humain, je n'aurais pas parié un bolek sur ta tête, mais grâces soient rendues aux Ancêtres, tu ne l'es pas ! » chevrota-t-elle, avec un sourire rassurant._

 _« Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? » réussit-il à articuler._

 _« Une côte cassée qui était partie se promener et au moins trois autres fendues, deux vertèbres déplacées, une vilaine entorse et une fracture du poignet, plus un nombre absurde de bosses et de plaies, ça fait mal tout ça, mon garçon ! » répondit la vieille avec un petit rire._

 _« Donne-moi tes mains, Tom, je vais t'aider » murmura Jin'shi avec douceur dans son esprit._

 _Il tendit ses mains avec difficulté, tant elles semblaient peser lourd._

 _La douleur s'estompa, lavée par le flot chaud et rassurant de l'énergie qui s'écoulait en lui, refermant ses plaies et consolidant ses os. Il sentit son esprit redevenir clair et aiguisé._

 _«Je ne peux pas faire plus. Il va tout de même falloir que tu restes tranquille quelques temps, que ton corps puisse faire le reste. »  
« Merci, Jin'shi. Tu n'es pas fâchée? » demanda-t-il, constatant que les plus petites plaies avaient disparu et que les autres avaient l'apparence de blessures vieilles de quelques jours._

 _« Ohhh oui, Tom, je suis furieuse. Je suis furieuse que tu te sois ainsi mis en danger. Je suis furieuse d'avoir failli te perdre. Je suis furieuse de n'avoir pas été là pour te protéger. Mais tu es là maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte. » répondit l'Irän, lui ébouriffant affectueusement ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux._

 _« Tiens, avale ça ! » ordonna la vieille Sama, lui fourrant une tasse de tisane brûlante entre les mains._

 _« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »_

 _« De l'extrait de mullock centenaire et d'hellobonne. Ça t'aidera à guérir. Avale ça et repose-toi, tu en as besoin ! » asséna la vieille tout en s'éloignant en claudiquant._

 _« Sama, comment vont Liu et Jiu ? » demanda-t-il tout en se brûlant la langue avec l'infusion étonnamment sucrée._

 _« Choqués, mais indemne, grâce à toi qui les a protégés d'une situation qu'ils n'auraient jamais rencontrée... sans toi.» siffla la vieille._

 _« Vous voulez bien leur dire que je m'excuse ? »_

 _« Mmmh » maugréa-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle._

 _Il but en silence la moitié de sa tasse, tandis que Jin'shi arrangeait le tas de coussins qui lui servait de lit pour qu'il puisse s'y installer._

 _« Milena m'en veut tellement ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il finalement, tentant de cacher sa tristesse à l'Irän._

 _« Non, Milena est partie avec Drane à votre recherche. Elles ne savent même pas que vous êtes revenus, mais la connaissant, elle doit être furieuse contre toi, oui. »_

 _Il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il renifla pour tenter de les contenir, sans grand succès._

 _Jins'hi, percevant sa détresse, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, dans cette étrange position, les pattes repliées sous son grand corps chitineux, qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait paraître plus petite et inoffensive que ce que son immense carrure ne le laissait présager._

 _« Ne craint rien. Elle ne t'abandonnera jamais ! Si elle est fâchée, c'est pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Nous avons eu peur pour toi. C'est pour ça que nous sommes fâchées, parce que nous tenons beaucoup, beaucoup à toi. Tu comprends ? » expliqua-t-elle, enveloppant son esprit dans une étreinte mentale rassurante._

 _« Moi aussi je vous aime ! » renifla-t-il, alors qu'un immense poids lui était retiré du cœur._

Quelque peu requinquées, elles s'étaient remises à interroger les passants de plus belle.

Ce fut Drane qui l'appela la première.

« Cet homme a parlé à Liu et Jiu ce matin.» expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

« Oui, la fille m'a demandé si je n'avais pas vu sa mère, qui était devenue coureuse, et ignorait qu'ils étaient encore en vie, son frère qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps accroché à ses jupes. Je n'ai pas pu les aider, malheureusement.» expliqua l'homme alors que Milena jetait un coup d'œil éloquent à Drane.

 _«_ Savez-vous où ils sont partis ? »

« Non, je l'ignore, mais j'ai remarqué un homme étrange qui semblait les observer, caché derrière un mur. Il était vraiment louche. J'en ai eu des frissons dans le dos. »

« Mince, avec une veste en cuir et le visage dissimulé par un foulard ? » demanda Milena avec empressement.

« C'est exact, comment... »

« C'est mon fils ! »

« Hé bien, il est bizarre votre fils... »

« Je sais. Vous ne savez pas où peuvent être allés nos enfants ? » le coupa la soldate.

« Non, je suis désolé, Mesdames » s'excusa l'homme alors que Drane s'éloignait en pestant suivie de peu par Milena, qui baragouina de vagues excuses avant de s'esquiver.

« Drane, ça fait des heures qu'on les cherches et nous n'avons aucune piste. On ferait peut-être mieux de rentrer. »

« Je ne rentrerais pas sans mes enfants ! Je ne les abandonnerais pas ! »

« Ils sont peut-être rentrés à l'heure qu'il est.» suggéra Milena, espérant de tout son cœur avoir raison avant de reconduire presque de force la femme à la moto.

Elle sourit, sirotant son café, assise sur un des poufs de Jin'shi. Depuis trois jours, elle n'avait presque pas quitté la maison de l'Irän, veillant le jeune _wraith_ avec son amie.

Elle avait été infiniment soulagée de savoir les trois jeunes de retour, puis elle avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'elle avait vu Tom allongé, le torse couvert de bandages et la moitié du visage tuméfiée.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander, Jin'shi avait partagé son désarroi et ses inquiétudes et elles se comprenaient. Aussi l'Irän avait-elle savamment arrangé quelques coussins afin de constituer une sorte de nid confortable et douillet à Milena tout à côté de Tom.

Elle qui avait tant souffert de la promiscuité à l'armée, elle qui détestait tant les contacts physiques, la voilà qui ne voulait plus quitter les deux aliens qui étaient devenus sa famille.

Elle s'était adoucie. Ramollie, aurait dit l'instructeur Wilkinson. Sans doute aurait-il eu raison, elle s'était ramollie, mais était-ce un mal ? Non, certainement pas. Elle en avait la conviction, elle faisait plus pour l'humanité et la galaxie ici, auprès de Tom, qu'à guerroyer sans fin, et elle s'en rendait compte, elle avait sans doute plus à offrir et bien plus à recevoir ainsi.


	55. Chapitre 54

_Il était inquiet. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient fui devant des traqueurs, leur échappant de peu, plutôt que de les affronter : or cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'un petit groupe de traqueurs les pistait sans jamais tenter de confrontation directe._

 _Il avait senti à plusieurs reprises le grésillement discret d'esprits qui se dissimulaient au bord du sien, et avait découvert à trois reprises des empreintes de bottes tout près de leur campement d'une nuit._

 _Et cela l'inquiétait au plus au point. Il savait qu'il y avait plus d'un_ wraith _, mais il en ignorait le nombre exact, et leur patience lui indiquait des chasseurs expérimentés et prudents._

 _La plupart de leurs adversaires se ruaient au contact dès que possible, aveuglés par la récompense mirobolante pour leur capture, mais ceux-là étaient d'une autre trempe. Plus froids, plus déterminés, plus dangereux, et surtout insaisissables._

 _Il fallait qu'il prévienne sa compagne._

« Rosanna, il y a des traqueurs plus malins que la moyenne sur notre piste.» déclara-t-il.

« Je sais. J'en ai vu un, il y a quelque temps. Il était planqué dans un arbre. Il a cru que je ne l'avais pas vu. »

« Tu en as vu un et tu n'as rien dit ? » s'étouffa-t-il.

« Non, juste après on a eu le groupe de douze drones qui nous est tombé dessus, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il était avec eux. »

« Mais ? » grommela Markus, qui commençait à la connaître.

« Mais je l'ai revu. Je suis sûre que c'était le même, qui nous suivait de loin. »

« Comment es-tu sûre que c'est le même ? »  
« Tu connais beaucoup de _wraiths_ plus petit que moi ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non, qu'un seul, et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, si c'est bien lui. »

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, l'artiste attendit patiemment la suite.

« C'est un autre traqueur de Silla, Filymn. Petit, malingre, mais très rapide, et rusé. Ne te fies pas à son apparence, il est dangereux. »

« Markus, tout les _wraiths_ sont dangereux ! »

« C'est vrai, mais méfie-t'en autant si ce n'est plus que d'un grand guerrier baraqué. »

« Un peu comme toi en somme ? » siffla-t-elle taquine.

« Hein ? »

« Markus, j'ai croisé assez de _wraiths_ maintenant pour me rendre compte que tu es grand même pour un des leurs, la plupart font bien une demie-tête à une tête de moins que toi ! »

Le _wraith_ se rembrunit.

«Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? » demanda Rosanna, tentant de sonder son esprit par le lien.

« Tu n'as rien dit de mal, ma tendre humaine, tu as juste énoncé une vérité qui fait mal .» grinça-t-il.

« Je suis désolée .» murmura-t-elle, serrant sa main dans les siennes avec compassion.

Le _wraith_ feula avec agacement.

« Je faisais partie d'une couvée de guerriers, et j'étais l'un des plus grands et des plus puissants. Si je n'avais pas tué mon maître, ma seule stature m'aurait permis d'aspirer à un rang de chef d'escadre ou même d'officier. »

« Et a la place, tu es devenu le plus redoutable traqueur de la galaxie, et un combattant extraordinaire ! »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis si redoutable, je me suis fait capturer par mes proies. » grommela-t-il, toujours sombre.

« C'est vrai, mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, on n'en serait pas là » répliqua-t-elle, le forçant à s'arrêter et à la regarder.

 _Il la fixa, agacé pendant quelques instants, mais ne put rester renfrogné bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas rester de mauvaise humeur face à son air si doux, son sourire lumineux et ses cheveux perpétuellement en train de tenter de s'échapper de ses coiffures, aussi alambiquées qu'il les fasse._

 _Quelle importance avait un poste d'officier, ou une escadre de guerriers décérébrés à ses ordres, alors qu'il avait une compagne, lumineuse, généreuse et redoutable ? Aucune._

 _« Merci, Rosanna. » murmura-t-il, l'attirant à lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, s'imprégnant de son odeur si douce._

Les derniers temps avaient été particulièrement délicats. Il devenait de plus en plus urgent de mettre la main sur un E2PZ, et même s'ils n'avaient plus affronté d'officiers _wraiths_ en goguette depuis des

semaines, leurs poursuivants étaient à présent les plus dangereux et les plus retors chasseurs de la galaxie, les autres étant sans doute déjà morts sous leurs lames. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent un adversaire trop fort pour eux. A tout cela s'ajoutait le risque de leurs visites sur l' _Utopia_ , pour ravitailler Léonard et voir l'avancement du chantier. Visites qui ne duraient plus qu'une heure ou deux depuis que le technicien avait remis en état un téléporteur, leur permettant d'aller et venir depuis la Porte en un instant. Même si le laps de temps était court, chacune de leurs visites augmentaient le risque que leur secret soit découvert par leurs poursuivants, anéantissant tous leurs espoirs et la vie du technicien, qui rendait ses lettres de noblesse à la frégate millénaire avec une passion sans borne. Mais le plus compliqué, pour la jeune femme, avait été de gérer Markus, ou plutôt de gérer son incapacité totale à gérer leur toute nouvelle intimité.

Le _wraith_ , malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, avait sans cesse peur de lui faire du mal ou de lui déplaire, et il lui avait fallu des trésors de patience et de pédagogie pour lui expliquer que non, elle ne craignait absolument pas qu'il la vide de sa force vitale, et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de lui demander s'il voulait lui prendre la main ou la toucher, et que non, l'amour qu'elle lui portait n'était pas soumis à des conditions aussi stupides qu'une éventuelle remarque ou un désaccord sur un point ou un autre.

Une fois qu'elle avait fait taire ses propres scrupules purement moralistes, il n'y avait plus eu aucun doute ou aucune gêne pour elle, mais elle comprenait que pour son compagnon, il en fût tout autrement.

Si elle avait accepté de bon cœur de donner un petit cours de théorie sur comment embrasser à Markus, après avoir subi à quelques reprises des coupures à cause de ses dents effilées, qui lui avaient causé des gerçures plus douloureuses encore, elle avait fini par perdre patience pour ce qui était du placement des mains du _wraith_ lorsqu'ils dormaient et avait fini par les fourrer elle-même sous sa chemise, à même sa peau, plongeant l'alien dans des abîmes de questionnement interne qui lui avaient causé une nuit blanche. Il lui avait fallu une autre nuit blanche de réflexion pour conclure qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à ce qu'elle le câline, et quelques jours de plus au prédateur pour découvrir qu'il était particulièrement sensible au creux du cou, et pour accepter de se laisser aller à ses caresses avec un ronronnement sourd.

Non, décidément, il lui faudrait s'armer de patience. Patience, bonté et générosité, lui avait dit Jin'shi, si longtemps auparavant : les trois piliers d'une relation entre un humain et un Irän qui se choisissaient mutuellement. Comme appelait-elle ça déjà? _Jackar_ ? _Ightar_ ? Cela ressemblait à _Schiithar_ ! Peu importait le nom. Cette relation, elle en était certaine, c'était ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche, aussi intime avec qui que ce soit, mais oui, il allait leur falloir beaucoup de patience, de bonté et de générosité pour que leur improbable couple fonctionne.

« Tu as raison, ma tendre humaine, je n'échangerais pas, pour toutes les ruches de la galaxie, ma vie avec toi. » murmura-t-il dans son esprit.

« Eh bien moi, j'échangerais bien toutes les ruches de la galaxie contre une vie un peu plus calme à tes côtés ! »  
« Vraiment ? Tu ne t'ennuierais pas, sans combat, sans chasse et sans danger ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

« J'ai pas dit repartir vivre mon affreux petit train-train morne sur terre, mais j'adorerais ne plus être coureuse ! »

« Mais que ferait-on de nos journées ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Tu as besoin d'un dessin ? » répliqua-t-elle, laissant sourdre à dessein certaines de ses pensées.

Elle sentit l'esprit de Markus se crisper.

« Non, merci, je crois que je vois. » grommela-t-il, barricadant instinctivement son esprit.

« Markus, arrête d'avoir si peur ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! » murmura-t-elle, venant se blottir dos à lui, le laissant poser sa tête sur la sienne, dans une étreinte tendre et complice qu'ils avaient découvert affectionner tous les deux.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Rosanna ! »

« Je le sais. Ne t'en fais pas, rien ne presse et rien n'est obligatoire. Je ne t'abandonnerais certainement pas pour si peu. » répondit elle, anticipant la suite des protestations en un dialogue qu'ils avaient déjà eu de nombreuses fois.

« Mais tu pourrais m'abandonner ? » demanda-t-il, avec une crainte sincère et touchante.

« Oui, si je meurs... Et encore, je crois que je viendrais te hanter ! » répondit-elle, espérant détendre l'atmosphère, sans succès, bien au contraire.

Markus la serra plus fort dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'une onde de tristesse venait s'échouer sur son esprit.

« Hey, j'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant très longtemps ! » s'affola-t-elle un peu.

« C'est quoi longtemps pour un humain ? Cinquante, huitante ans ? » gronda-t-il sombrement.

« C'est bien huitante ans, c'est presque un siècle. » fit-elle remarquer, prise au dépourvu.

« Un siècle ! Un bref instant ! Je suis encore très jeune pour les miens, et j'ai déjà plus de sept siècles. J'ai déjà vécu dix fois plus longtemps qu'un humain, et je ne suis qu'un jeune adulte ! Ta vie n'est que... que ça, en comparaison de la mienne ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant claquer ses doigts.

« C'est vrai. J'ai trente ans, j'en suis probablement déjà à un peu plus du tiers de ma vie, mais l'important c'est de savoir comment et avec qui je vais passer ce qui me reste, pas combien il m'en reste ! » répondit-elle.

« Et je ferais quoi, moi, dans un siècle ou dans dix ? » demanda le _wraith_ misérable, la serrant contre lui comme s'il voulait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

« Tu en auras assez de moi bien avant ! » dit-elle, plaisantant pour cacher son désarroi.

Markus interrompit leur étreinte, la forçant à se retourner et à le fixer, la tenant par les épaules avec un sérieux troublant.

« Rosanna, j'ai servi avec dévouement une femelle cruelle et égoïste pendant presque huit siècles, sans jamais m'en lasser. Je ne rêvais que de la voir sourire et d'être à ses côtés, aussi ignoble fusse-t-elle. Crois-tu que je me lasserais d'être aux côtés d'une femelle extraordinaire, lumineuse et généreuse comme toi, au bout de seulement quelques décennies ? Aussi exaspérante que tu puisses être, il me faudra quelques millénaires pour, peut-être, ne plus avoir envie d'être à tes côtés jour et nuit, mon exceptionnelle compagne. » déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux, lui effleurant le visage du bout des doigts.

« Je n'ai pas quelques millénaires, Markus, pas même quelques siècles ! » répondit elle avec tristesse.

« Alors, je te les donnerais ! Je partagerais ma vie avec toi ! »

« Markus, je sais que tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois te nourrir d'énergie vitale, mais je refuse de vivre les années arrachées à d'autres. Je refuse de devenir immortelle par la vie d'autres humains. »

« Mais Rosanna, cette force vitale, celle qui coule dans mes veines, n'est presque plus que la tienne.

Dans la situation où nous trouvons, je préfère trop m'alimenter que de ne pas pouvoir régénérer une blessure de trop, et je préfère que tu aies toute ton énergie pour survivre à cette chasse épuisante, mais je pourrais survivre, que dis-je, vivre, sur l'énergie que tu me donnes chaque jour si notre situation était moins critique ! »

« Un genre de compte-épargne, en somme. » murmura-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion.

« Un quoi ? »

« Un compte-épargne. En gros, on dépose une petite somme d'argent régulièrement et après quelques années ou décennies, on peut accéder à la totalité de la somme, qui est bien entendu beaucoup plus élevée .» expliqua-t-elle.

« Ce parallèle est étrange, mais oui, exactement. » pouffa-t-il, soulagé et amusé.

« Dans ces conditions, je suis d'accord que tu sois mon banquier vital alors ! »

« Merci, merci d'accepter .» ronronna-t-il presque de bonheur.

 _Il se sentit mieux. Le temps ne pressait plus. Ils avaient l'éternité pour avancer sur cette délicieuse voie. Que le destin vienne, il se sentait prêt à le recevoir quoiqu'il lui réserve, avec sa femelle à ses côtés, il était invulnérable !_


	56. Chapitre 55

« On fait quoi pour les petits malins qui nous filent le train sans se montrer ? » demanda Rosanna quelque temps plus tard.

« On va aller se promener sur des planètes proscrites pour un temps » répondit-il.

« Planètes proscrites ? »

« Des planètes qui, pour une raison ou une autre, entravent le fonctionnement technologique, ou pire, empêchent la communication télépathique. Leur accès est strictement restreint pour les _wraiths_. Trop dangereux de s'y aventurer sans pistolet, sans traceur, et sans pouvoir communiquer avec les autres » expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne savais pas que des planètes entières de ce type existaient. Mon empaleur ne pourrait plus tirer, mais je pourrais l'utiliser au contact, et pour le reste, on n'a rien de technologique, et même si le lien est momentanément coupé, ce sera perturbant, mais comme on se sépare jamais bien longtemps, ça devrait aller .» répondit-elle, se voulant détendue malgré l'appréhension qui l'avait étreinte en apprenant qu'elle pourrait ne plus sentir l'esprit du _wraith_ à l'orée du sien.

« Je n'ai pas non plus envie de ne plus te sentir près de moi, mais je pense que s'est notre meilleure chance de les semer. »

« D'accord. Tu connais des adresses ? »

« Oui, douze, mais je n'y ai jamais été, sauf sur un monde, que je ne recommanderais pas : les fumées toxiques ont failli m'y tuer ! »

« Va pour un des onze autres alors. Cela dit, tu sais si certains ont des Portes spatiales ? »

« Aucune idée, je sais juste qu'il est tabou d'y aller. »

« Merde. »

« Comment fait-on alors ? »  
« On tire au sort. Tiens, dessine les séquences, on va choisir au hasard. » répondit la jeune femme, lui tendant son carnet de croquis.

«Au hasard ?! Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! »

« Tu as une meilleure idée ? »

« Non » grommela-t-il, tout en traçant les séries de symboles.

« Celle-là, barre-la. » s'exclama l'artiste, alors qu'il venait de terminer la neuvième séquence.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, une intuition. Fais-le ! »

« Bien, une autre ? »

« Oui la deuxième et heu... la onzième. » déclara la jeune femme avec appréhension après avoir fixé chaque séquence quelques instants, se concentrant sur les sursauts sombres de son esprit à la vue de certaines compositions.

 _«_ Il en reste huit. »

Après quelques instants de concentration, elle en désigna deux autres.

Elle fixa les six adresses restantes. Plus aucune ne lui semblait menaçante, ou malsaine, mais il fallait en choisir une.

Laisser le hasard faire à ce stade aurait été idiot.

Elle ferma les yeux et joignit les mains.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je sais qu'on a trop de chance pour que le hasard seul nous ait guidé jusque ici. S'il vous plaît, donnez-nous un indice, une piste, quelque chose pour continuer. Aidez-nous à rentrer chez nous sains et saufs, s'il vous plaît. Aidez-nous ! » pria-t-elle a mi-voix, étendant son esprit aussi loin qu'elle le put dans le grand vide paisible de l'espace.

Elle continua à prier intérieurement, envoyant ses suppliques au néant, espérant être entendue, lorsqu'elle fut tirée de sa transe par un petit grondement de surprise du _wraith_ , qui la fixait, incrédule.

« C'est celle-ci ! » s'exclama-t-il, pointant une des adresses restantes.

« Tu penses ? »  
« Ça n'a aucun sens, mais j'en suis certain. Je l'ai vue... Non, elle s'est imprimée en moi pendant que tu... faisais ton truc d'humain. » répondit-il, bégayant de surprise.

« Merci ! Qui que vous soyez, merci ! » s'exclama l'artiste à haute voix.

« Pourquoi dis tu merci ? Il n'y a que nous deux. »

« Parce que, visiblement, quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'intangible à répondu à mon appel. Et moi quand j'aide quelqu'un, j'aime bien qu'on me dise merci, j'imagine que c'est pareil pour eux. »

« Mais qui ça, eux ? » s'agaça le _wraith_ , toujours mal à l'aise avec les notions de religion.

« Markus, on a déjà eu cette discussion. Les entités supérieures quelles qu'elles soient. Ancien ascensionné, dieu, et compagnie ! » répondit-elle calmement tout en se dirigeant vers la Porte.

« Bon au moins, y a de l'air et il semble respirable. » fit remarquer Rosanna alors qu'ils venaient de traverser le vortex.

« Oui, et notre lien n'a pas été rompu ! » apprécia Markus avec soulagement.

« Mais mon empaleur ne fonctionne plus. » acheva l'artiste après avoir tenté de tirer au sol.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils devront nous pister à l'ancienne, ils ne pourront pas nous traquer avec nos traceurs. »

« Il faudrait encore qu'ils trouvent sur quelle planète nous sommes. »

« Ils trouveront. Quand ils verront que nos traceurs n'émettent plus et que personne ne réclame la récompense, ils examineront le DHD et verront une adresse proscrite au milieu des autres, ils devineront, et la prime est trop importante pour qu'ils craignent d'outrepasser le tabou. »

« Mais ça nous laisse un peu de répit pour nous préparer. »  
« Oui quelques jours, au moins. »

« Fabuleux ! Essayons de trouver un endroit un peu moins vide pour s'embusquer .» proposa la jeune femme après avoir jeté un œil à la grande plaine poussiéreuse qui les entourait.

Markus se mit en marche, droit sur un moutonnement sombre à la limite de l'horizon, que l'artiste devina être une forêt à une dizaine de kilomètres de la Porte.

Ils examinaient les grands pins battus par les vents et le sous-bois clairsemé depuis près d'une heure, dans l'espoir vain de trouver des recoins intéressants pour poser des pièges, lorsque la jeune femme

aperçut une forme étrange au pied d'un arbre. S'approchant, elle découvrit des centaines de petits cailloux gris, soigneusement disposés en spirale autour du tronc.

« Markus, viens voir. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda le _wraith_ en découvrant la structure.

« Je ne sais pas, peut être que ça a un but rituel, ou alors c'est juste de l'art : en tout cas c'est pas naturel, quelqu'un a passé du temps à disposer ces cailloux. »

« Nous n'avons pourtant croisé aucune trace de présence avant ce... truc. » constata Markus.

« Essayons de trouver d'autres traces, alors. »

« Rosanna, on est censé trouver un endroit pour nous embusquer, pas courir après un poseur de cailloux ! »  
« On a qu'a chercher les deux en même temps, non? » proposa-t-elle.

« Soit » capitula-t-il avec un soupir.

A la tombée de la nuit, ils n'avaient trouvé aucun endroit adéquat pour leur piège, mais avaient découvert un entrelacs incroyablement complexe de branches entre deux arbres morts, une sorte de gigantesque _mandala_ composé de coquilles d'une sorte d'escargots verdâtres, de cailloux de différentes couleurs et d'éclats de bois, et enfin une véritable armée de galets empilés avec adresse en petites tours au bord d'une rivière.

« J'en suis certaine maintenant, quelqu'un fait du _land-art_ ici. Avant que tu ne demande, du _land-art_ , c'est exactement ça, prendre des éléments naturels et les réarranger pour en faire quelque chose d'artistique. Et cet artiste est doué... » expliqua-t-elle, contemplant les tours de galets qui enrichissaient harmonieusement le paysage, tandis que Markus se mettait en quête d'une zone dégagée pour leur bivouac nocturne.

Rosanna fut tirée de son sommeil par un léger frôlement sur son cou. Elle remua vaguement, espérant chasser l'insecte qui la gênait, et allait se rendormir lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose. Une odeur inquiétante. Une odeur d'humus, de vieux cuir et un vague relent de sang séché, avec quelque chose d'autre, une note froide et aigre, qui lui évoqua un poisson des grands fonds.

Son cerveau démarra au quart de tour. Avec une acuité viscérale, sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle perçut le prédateur, accroupi à moins d'un pas d'elle, qui examinait le petit pendentif de bois qu'elle portait au cou, dernier vestige de sa vie d'avant. D'une brusque tension sur le lien, elle tenta de réveiller Markus, qui dormait profondément dans son dos.

Son compagnon ne bougea pas, son esprit enlisé dans les brumes opaques des songes. En revanche, d'un geste rapide, l'autre _wraith_ la tira en avant, la plaquant au sol par une clé de bras douloureuse.

« Gentille, gentille... Pas réveiller l'autre... Jolie peau... si chaude... si douce... Gentille, gentille humaine. » siffla-t-il à son oreille, alors qu'elle grognait de rage, tentant de se libérer en ruant comme un démon sous l'alien, tranquillement assis sur son dos.

Hors d'haleine, elle s'immobilisa après une longue minute de lutte vaine.

« Que me voulez-vous? » finit elle par cracher.

« Jolie, jolie peau... Très beaux... Ils flottent, ils flottent, ils planent, ils dansent. Très beau... Sur le dos, très beau sur le bras... »fredonna-t-il d'un ton inquiétant.

« Je ne comprends rien ! Lâchez-moi ! » beugla Rosanna, que le comportement anormal du _wraith_ effrayait plus que s'il avait tenté de la vider.

« Pas peur... Pas peur... Il va te lâcher... Pas peur, gentille humaine. » susurra-t-il avant de prudemment se relever.

Rosanna bondit en avant, s'emparant de son empaleur avant de se redresser, prête à se battre.

En face d'elle, les mains levées en un geste apaisant, se tenait une créature qu'elle mit un moment à formellement identifier comme étant un _wraith_. Aussi maigre qu'un ascète et totalement glabre, il ne portait qu'un pagne de tissu, brodés d'un motif complexe. Mais ce qui perturba la jeune femme fut sa peau, presque intégralement noire. Elle finit par se rendre compte, à la teinte pâle de quelques rares parcelles vierges, qu'il était presque intégralement tatoué, les motifs se chevauchant jusqu'à ne former plus qu'une immense masse sombre sur son épiderme.

« Pas peur... Il va pas manger... Elle veut pas... Alors pas manger. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que vous me mangiez ! Qu'avez-vous fait à Markus ? » demanda-t-elle sans baisser sa garde.

« Il n'a pas le don... Pas le don... Il ne voit pas, il ne peut pas comprendre, la gentille humaine elle peut, elle a le don... Elle voit, elle voit vraiment. »

« Quel don ? »

« Voir, voir vraiment... La magie, la vraie beauté des choses. Voir, comprendre et transmettre. » marmonna-t-il, s'approchant en crabe de son sac avant d'en sortir d'un geste preste son carnet de croquis, qu'il jeta à ses pieds lorsqu'elle le menaça de son empaleur.

« Vous parlez de mes dessins ? C'est ça que vous appelez mon don ? »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça qu'un geste nerveux de la tête.

« C'est vous qui avez fait les installations dans la forêt ? Pourquoi ? »  
« Il essaie de trouver la vraie image, la vérité, la... beauté. Mais elle lui échappe, toujours, toujours. L'humaine a un peu de vérité. Elle est belle. » susurra-t-il, les mains agitées de tics.

Lentement, Rosanna baissa son arme.

« Vous êtes un artiste ? »

« Il essaie de voir la vérité des choses, de la montrer... Il essaie. Il essaie. »

« Moi aussi, j'essaie de montrer la vérité sous l'apparence. Vous êtes tout seul ? »

« Ils ne comprennent pas... C'est important, très très important... Ils ne voient pas... Ils ne l'entendent pas... Il a dû partir... Pour chercher... Ils ne comprendraient pas, même en essayant... Ils ne peuvent pas... »

Elle contempla le _wraith_ avec compassion. Il était effrayant, mais sa folie et le désespoir qu'elle y sentait transparaître étaient pitoyables. Sa quête folle l'avait privé du contact de ses semblables, qui à l'instar de Markus, n'arrivaient pas à comprendre cette étrange magie qu'était l'art.

« C'est vrai, ils ne comprendraient pas. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Il est incomplet... Il l'a arraché, et il est perdu depuis. Trop de vert, trop de vert... L'humaine aussi est incomplète... La marque... Il manque la marque. » maugréa-t-il, pointant un doigt griffu vers Markus.

« Une marque ? »

« Dans la peau... Elle manque... La marque manque. »

« Vous parlez d'un tatouage ? »

« Oui... Oui... Il en a fait beaucoup, beaucoup... Avant, avant de voir, avant de comprendre. Il ne le dit pas... Mais il le voit, ça lui manque... Il est perdu... Il est nu... Un _wraith_ est son nom... Un _wraith_ est sa marque... » susurra-t-il, s'approchant de Markus, les mains toujours agitées de tics.

« Je doute que Markus vous laisse le tatouer. Vous l'avez dit, c'est trop important pour qu'il vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez. »

Le _wraith_ malingre fixa son congénère endormi quelques instants, murmurant pour lui-même, puis il se tourna, soudain d'un calme posé qui tranchait sinistrement avec sa précédente agitation fébrile.

« Ce que je veux n'a aucune importance. Je ne suis que l'outil. Votre vérité, votre marque,votre vision, humaine. » déclara-t-il avec sérieux, la fixant de ses yeux insondables.

« Mais... Mais... Je ne sais même pas si Markus sera d'accord, et dessiner un tatouage, c'est lourd comme responsabilité ! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« L'humaine a déjà vu, elle verra. Il n'a pas peur... L'humaine doit avoir confiance en elle. » murmura-t-il, redevenu la pauvre créature torturée.

« Je veux bien y réfléchir, mais pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec Markus. Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Il dort... Il dort... L'humaine promet ? »

« Oui, je vous promets d'y réfléchir, si vous le réveillez ! »

 _Il avait mal à la tête, le moindre son, la moindre lumière déclenchait des éclairs de douleur dans son esprit, le forçant à se concentrer ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce que lui expliquait sa douce humaine._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à dire si elle était confuse, ou si sa migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir, mais il n'avait pas compris grand-chose, à part que la créature complètement démente qui se tordait les doigts à une dizaine de mètres de là, était un tatoueur fou qui désirait qu'elle dessine quelque chose pour lui. Ce qui ne faisait pas grand sens, quoiqu'il en soit._

 _« Rosanna, c'est un_ wraith _. Pourquoi on ne le tue pas ? » demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois, alors que son humaine tentait à nouveau de lui expliquer._

Quoi que lui ait fait l'autre _wraith_ , Markus était incapable de réfléchir tant la douleur lui torturait l'esprit, et pourtant, elle avait sondé son esprit, il n'avait aucune blessure interne à régénérer.

Il allait lui falloir être claire et concise.

« Est-ce que ça te plairait d'avoir un nouveau tatouage ? »

Markus réfléchit longtemps, tout en fixant d'un œil torve l'autre _wraith_ qui s'était accroupi et dessinait des motifs dans la poussière du bout d'une griffe.

« Quel genre de tatouage ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Un nouveau tatouage facial, par exemple ? Ou un autre, si un autre te plairait... »

« Je n'ai plus de ruche, et je ne suis plus rien... A quoi bon ? » lâcha-t-il tristement après réflexion.

« Hey, c'est pas vrai ! Tu as juré fidélité à Weir, Atlantis est donc ta ruche ! Et tu es un traqueur, un des meilleurs, si ce n'est _le_ meilleur ! Si tu le veux, il n'y a aucune raison que tu n'aies pas un tatouage qui le dise ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Et ce serait ce... taré qui le réaliserait ? »

« Non, enfin oui, mais non. C'est moi qui dessinerais le motif, et lui qui le tatouerait. »

« Tu en dessinerais le motif ? » demanda le _wraith_ surpris.

« Bien sûr... Et tu as dit que si j'étais un _wraith_ , j'aurais reçu mon tatouage de traqueur... J'aimerais que tu t'occupes du mien... » murmura-t-elle en rougissant.


	57. Chapitre 56

_Après une semaine d'alitement forcé, à part sa côte et son poignet cassés, il était totalement remis. Mais sa guérison avait eu un prix et depuis trois jours, une faim puissante le tenaillait sans cesse, indépendamment des aliments qu'il avait avalés._

 _Et comme si cet incendie qui lui ravageait les entrailles ne suffisait pas, son sens de l'odorat semblait s'être décuplé, lui apportant avec une précision effrayante les odeurs de toutes les personnes qui passaient à moins de vingt mètres de la maison de Jin'shi. Il n'avait jamais fait particulièrement attention aux parfums et aux odeurs, et voilà qu'il redécouvrait le monde sous un tout nouvel aspect._

 _Jin'shi avait une odeur chaude et terreuse, avec une pointe acide, qui lui évoquait l'énorme fourmilière qui se trouvait dans le bosquet derrière la ferme. Milena avait une odeur plus bestiale, mélange de sueur et de graisse mécanique, odeur chaude et appétissante d'humain. Liu avait un parfum léger et frais, qui étrangement lui faisait autant songer à un ruisseau qu'à de la laine fraîchement cardée. Jiu avait une discrète odeur salée, presque couverte par les relents laiteux de l'enfance. Et la vieille Sama sentait la pomme trop mûre et le parchemin poussiéreux, toute empreinte de ce parfum subtil de déliquescence propre aux vieilles choses._

 _Autant d'odeurs délicieusement alléchantes - à l'exception de celle de l'Irän, qui lui rappelait un peu de sa ruche natale, avec quelque chose de plus doux et de plus chaud._

 _Il avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait cesser de s'alimenter comme les humains, pour se nourrir d'eux. Il n'allait certainement pas attendre qu'un accident arrive._

 _Il se leva prudemment, craignant de malmener sa côte brisée, puis se dirigea vers Jin'shi, assise à sa gigantesque table, occupée à étudier une vieille poterie fendue._

« Jin'shi, le moment est venu. » déclara-t-il simplement.

« Tu te sens prêt ? » demanda-t-elle avec sollicitude.

« Non, mais je ne me sentirais jamais prêt. Autant y aller. »

« Tu veux prévenir Milena ? »

« Non, je lui dirais après. Je sais qu'elle s'en veut déjà de ne pas pouvoir être donneuse pour toi, et je crois que si un accident arrive, elle s'en voudra encore plus, même si on répare tout. »

« Très bien. Viens. »

Le jeune _wraith_ suivit l'Irän jusqu'au petit hameau niché au bord de la rivière, où cette dernière s'arrêta devant la maisonnette que partageait le vieille Sama avec sa belle-fille et ses deux petits-enfants.

Ce fut l'ancêtre qui leur ouvrit, puis après un coup d'œil aux deux aliens, s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, Jin'shi devant presque ramper pour se faufiler dans la pièce au plafond bien trop bas pour elle.

« Ainsi, l'heure de vérité est venue, jeune Tom ! » bredouilla la vieille, se laissant lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil de bois garni de fourrures moelleuses, tandis que Drane mettait à la porte Liu et Jiu malgré leurs protestations, leur ordonnant d'un ton sans réplique, d'aller chercher du bois dans la forêt.

« Je ne comprend pas .» murmura télépathiquement l'adolescent.

« Sama s'est offerte pour devenir ta première donneuse. Elle est vieille, mais encore vigoureuse, son énergie devrait te rassasier pour quelques jours. » répondit Jin'shi.

« Je ne peux pas accepter ! Si... Si je perds le contrôle, je la tuerais à coup sûr ! Avec un donneur plus jeune, tu pourrais me neutraliser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et réparer le mal. » s'exclama-t-il avec désespoir.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda l'ancêtre, qui avait deviné un échange télépathique entre les deux aliens.

« Je... Votre offre me touche profondément, Sama, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne suis pas un Irän, si... Si je perds le contrôle, c'est des années de vie que je vous prendrais. Je vous prendrais le peu qu'il vous reste en un instant. Je refuse de mettre ainsi votre vie en jeu ! » bafouilla-t-il, troublé.

« Alors, alimente-toi sur moi ! » intervint Drane, en s'avançant.

« Je sais tout ce que mes semblables vous ont fait subir, combien vous avez souffert par notre faute, Drane. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas beaucoup. Ne vous sentez pas obligée. Je pourrais sans doute trouver quelqu'un d'autre... » bafouilla-t-il, tiraillé entre sa faim et sa réticence.

« Tu as raison, mais tu as aussi tort, Tom. Les _wraiths_ m'ont presque tout pris, c'est vrai, et cette souffrance est entièrement _leur_ faute. Pas la tienne, la leur ! J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais dans cette guerre, tu es aussi innocent que mes enfants le sont. Je n'y suis pas obligée, je ne le fais pas pour Sama ni pour toi, mais pour eux, pour mes enfants. Je le fais car j'espère que Milena, Jin'shi et toi avez raison, et qu'une nouvelle ère va commencer. C'est ma participation à cet avenir.» répondit-elle férocement, s'approchant et lui tendant ses deux mains.

 _Qu'y avait il à répondre ?  
« Merci » dit-il, posant doucement ses mains sur les siennes avant de fermer les yeux._

 _Il se concentra, cherchant passivement l'énergie si lumineuse, si vive de la femme. Il sentit sans peine le flot clair d'énergie et dût se faire violence pour ne pas l'aspirer de toutes ses forces, afin d'assouvir sa faim dévorante. Il se focalisa plutôt sur ses crochets, s'appliquant à les garder rétractés, tandis que par vagues lentes, l'énergie vitale se répandait dans son corps, éteignant doucement l'incendie qui le rongeait. La sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit était si délicieuse, si enivrante qu'il ne put réprimer un grondement frustré lorsque, bien trop tôt à son goût, Drane retira ses mains, interrompant le don d'énergie._

«Je crois que pour aujourd'hui, ça devrait te suffire, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Jin'shi, lui posant une main douce mais ferme sur l'épaule alors que Drane s'asseyait maladroitement sur un banc tout proche, prise de vertige.

« Mais j'ai encore faim ! » ronchonna-t-il mentalement.

« Je sais, mais regarde Drane, elle est au bord de l'évanouissement ! »

La femme eut un faible geste signifiant que tout allait bien, bien que son teint grisâtre et ses mains tremblantes indiquassent le contraire.

« Oh, Drane, je suis désolé, tellement désolé ! » s'écria-t-il, sincèrement navré.

« Il va lui falloir du repos, mais toi, il va te falloir bien plus de donneurs que prévu. Viens, laissons-la se reposer. » trancha l'Irän, le poussant gentiment vers la sortie.

« Sama, je suis désolé. Prenez soin d'elle, s'il vous plaît. » supplia-t-il alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

« Jin'shi, pourquoi Drane est-elle dans cet état, alors que j'ai encore si faim ? Avec toi, ça ne fait jamais ça ! » demanda-t-il, perdu.

« Tom, les Iräns ont besoin de beaucoup moins d'énergie que les _wraiths_ pour vivre. Avec l'énergie que Drane t'as donnée, je pourrais sans doute tenir tranquillement quelques jours, mais toi, dès demain, il va falloir te trouver un autre donneur. Les membres de la tribu suffiront pour un temps, mais il va falloir que nous trouvions d'autres donneurs rapidement. »

«Mais qui accepterait de me nourrir ? Qui accepterait librement de nourrir un _wraith_ ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

« Oh, tu sais, les humains sont prêts à bien des choses si cela leur rapporte suffisamment. Il suffit de trouver une contrepartie intéressante pour eux, et je te garantis que tu trouvera assez de donneurs. Après, c'est certain, il faut s'attendre à des refus plus ou moins violents. »

« J'aurais apprécié être prévenue avant, mais bon, félicitations, Tom. Tu avais raison, et je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi ! » soupira Milena, fière malgré tout.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas ? »  
« Certaine ! J'en aurais sans doute fait toute une montagne, tu as raison ! » répondit-elle, l'attirant à elle en un câlin étouffant dont il tenta en vain de s'échapper. « Mais le vrai challenge va commencer maintenant ! Il faut trouver d'autres donneurs, et m'est avis que ça ne va pas être une mince affaire ! » conclut-elle, le lâchant enfin.

« Tu as une idée ? »

« Non, mais je vais dormir dessus, et espérer que la nuit me porte conseil ! » répliqua-t-elle.

Le lendemain, c'est avec appréhension que Tom descendit prudemment de la moto, restant en compagnie de Jin'shi sous le couvert de la forêt tandis que Milena allait préparer le terrain.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, mais elle avait fini par avoir une idée. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui n'avait pas accueilli avec dégoût et rejet le simple concept d'un lien entre humain et _wraith_. Autant commencer en terrain connu.

Elle toqua vigoureusement à la porte de la confortable maison blanche, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Milena Giacometti ! J'ai reconnu le bruit de votre étrange véhicule. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de votre amie, mais entrez donc ! » l'invita chaleureusement Léah, poussant sans ménagement un de ses enfants qui encombrait le couloir.

« Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène chez nous ? » demanda la femme tout en posant une tasse d'infusion de fleurs devant la guerrière.

Milena prit le temps de réfléchir à la formulation de sa demande tout en sirotant quelques gorgées du liquide brûlant.

« Léah, vous souvenez-vous de mon étrange... associé ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Le _wraith_ ? Bien sûr » répondit la femme sans broncher.

« Hé bien, je vous ai un peu menti, à son propos .» poursuivit la guerrière piteuse.

« Ça, je le sais, dites-moi donc quelque chose que j'ignore » répondit la paysanne, sur le ton de la conversation.

« Il s'agit en fait de mon fils adoptif. Il a quatorze ans, et suite à quelques... soucis, disons qu'il vit sa puberté plus tôt que prévu. Depuis peu, notre nourriture ne lui suffit plus. » tenta d'expliquer la guerrière.

« Milena Giacometti, vous le savez, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour tenir les miens loin des griffes des _wraiths_ , pourquoi êtes vous venue me voir ? » demanda Léah d'un ton plus dur.

« Tom n'est pas comme les autres _wraiths_ , il est différent. Il est... inoffensif. Il n'aspire qu'à vivre en paix avec les humains et ne nous veut aucun mal, mais il ne peut changer sa nature, il a besoin de se nourrir d'énergie vitale. »

« Un _wraith_ est un _wraith_. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire mais... Léah, avez vous entendu parler des Iräns ? On les appelle parfois les Marche-lunes »

« Oui, ce sont les légendaires messagers des dieux, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec votre... fils .» répondit Léah, désarçonnée par la question de la soldate.

« Disons que je n'élève pas Tom seule. Jin'shi, une Irän, s'est jointe à moi dans cette aventure et vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais les siens ressemblent par bien des points aux _wraiths_. Tout comme eux, ils doivent se nourrir d'énergie vitale humaine, mais contrairement aux _wraiths_ , ils le font sur des humains consentants, ne leur prenant qu'un peu d'énergie, les laissant fatigués mais avec leurs années de vie intacte. Or Markus, l'autre _wraith_ , celui qui accompagne mon amie, a appris à se nourrir sur elle de la même manière, et même s'il continue à tuer pour se nourrir, cela prouve que les _wraiths_ peuvent se nourrir sans forcément faire de mal aux humains. Le seul problème est qu'il faut suffisamment de donneurs pour que ces derniers ne s'épuisent pas, tout en fournissant assez d'énergie pour alimenter le _wraith._ » expliqua-t-elle.

« Si je comprends bien, vous voudriez que je devienne une de ces... donneurs ? » demanda Léah, ébahie.

« Heu... Oui, ce serait merveilleux, mais je n'étais pas venue pour ça. En dehors des membres de la tribu de Sama, vous êtes la seule que j'aie rencontré à se montrer ouverte à un éventuel échange avec des _wraiths_. Pour le moment, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez, que vous rencontriez Tom, Jin'shi et les membres de la tribu de Sama, et que, si ce que vous voyez vous convient et que ce que nous avons à vous offrir en échange vous intéresse, vous en parliez aux vôtres. »

« Un échange ? » demanda la femme, perplexe.

« Oui, les Iräns font ainsi : ce sont d'extraordinaires fermiers, ils élèvent du bétail et troquent viande et récoltes contre de l'énergie vitale. Dans notre cas, nous n'avons que peu de biens agricoles à troquer, mais je suis sûre que certaines capacités de Tom pourraient vous intéresser et qu'il pourrait gagner sa pitance comme tout un chacun. »

« Je veux savoir ce que nous pourrions y gagner avant de décider. »

« Évidemment, c'est compréhensible. Tom est très agile et adroit, il fait des merveilles dans les vergers et sur les toits, et maintenant qu'il a changé de régime alimentaire, sa force devrait augmenter, il pourra donc faire des choses impossibles aux humains, mais je pense que la capacité qui vous intéressera le plus est qu'il est capable de détecter instantanément tout autre _wraith_ qui entrerait dans le système solaire. Il pourra vous prévenir et vous pourrez vous mettre à l'abri, et bien sûr, comme c'est un _wraith_ , et même s'il n'est pas le plus grand guerrier de la galaxie, il est assez puissant pour se battre contre ses congénères, et pourra vous aider à vous protéger en cas d'attaque... D'ailleurs Jin'shi et moi vous aiderions aussi, bien entendu. » expliqua-t-elle.

Léah but son thé en silence, réfléchissant.

« Vous êtes une redoutable négociatrice, Milena. Vous savez que si je peux offrir un peu plus de sécurité à mes enfants je le ferais, et vous avez arrangé vos arguments en fonction de cela. J'accepte de vous suivre, mais je ne vous promets rien pour la suite. »

« Je vous en remercie, Léah. Je suis comme vous, je fais de mon mieux pour mon fils. Vous ne le regretterez pas, croyez-moi. »


	58. Chapitre 57

Après avoir laissé ses trois enfants trop petits pour travailler au champ ainsi qu'une lettre pour son mari à une voisine, Léah, enveloppée dans un grand châle, grimpa avec appréhension sur la _Fireblade_ , s'agrippant ferment à Milena, bien que cette dernière roulât tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient atteint le couvert de la forêt, et Milena garait la moto sur le bas-côté afin de rejoindre la petite clairière dissimulée par un épais bosquet de bouleaux où les attendaient les deux aliens, qu'elle avait prévenus par radio.

Léah, les yeux agrandis de crainte, ne put réprimer un petit hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit le jeune _wraith_ , assis sur une souche et la gigantesque créature chitineuse qu'était Jin'shi.

« Voici Jin'shi et Tom. Jin'shi ne peut pas comprendre directement vos paroles, pas plus qu'y répondre, puisque les Iräns ne communiquent que par télépathie et que leurs cerveaux ne peuvent pas même comprendre un langage articulé, mais elle suivra parfaitement notre conversation grâce à Tom qui lui sert en quelque sorte de traducteur. »

« De la télépathie ? » fut la seule chose que trouva à dire Léah, toujours à moitié sous le choc.

« Oui, Madame. Les Iräns tout comme les _wraiths_ ont un esprit de ruche, nous sommes tous connectés entre nous par la pensée. Comme je suis télépathe et que je peux parler, je vais me charger d'inclure Jin'shi à notre discussion. Bien sûr, avec un peu d'entraînement, certains humains peuvent apprendre à se connecter télépathique à un _wraith_ ou à un Irän par simple contact physique, mais je suis certain que notre rencontre doit être déjà assez compliquée, sans que l'on y ajoute de la télépathie » expliqua l'adolescent, aidé par Jin'shi qui lui souffla quelques mots.

« Heu... Je... Heu... Oui, ça suffira » bafouilla Léah.

« Vous voyez, ils sont très gentils, malgré leur apparence un peu effrayante au premier abord.» tenta de la rassurer Milena.

« Je n'imaginais pas les Marche-lunes si grands... » bredouilla la femme.

« Jin'shi dit que les Iräns sont aussi grands que leur cœur est doux et généreux, et elle vous assure que vous n'aurez jamais rien à craindre d'un des siens. » transmit Tom.

« Heu, je... D'accord. »

« Venez Léah, on va aller vers la Porte et je vais vous conduire chez nous. Vous pourrez y rencontrer Sama et les siens et partager un repas avec nous. Qu'en pensez-vous ? » proposa Milena à la femme toujours sonnée.

La fermière acquiesça et se laissa reconduire à la moto sans broncher.

Une petite heure plus tard, Milena, ayant roulé excessivement lentement pour ne pas effrayer sa passagère, et Jin'shi, les suivant avec Tom sur son dos, d'un pas tranquille pour un Irän -mais tout de même proche des quinze kilomètres/heure-, arrivèrent en vue du bouclier, puis de la ferme, où ils furent accueillis par Liu et Jiu, très curieux de découvrir cette étrangère, ainsi que de la vieille Sama qui les salua de sa canne, confortablement installée sous le gros arbre de la cour.

« Voici la vieille et sage Sama et ses petits-enfants, Liu et Jiu. » les présenta-t-elle sobrement.

Les deux adolescents, qui avaient appris le matin même le fin mot des événements de la veille, pressèrent bruyamment de questions le jeune _wraith_ , qui tenta d'y répondre de son mieux, en vain, s'attirant les foudres de Liu qui partit bouder après lui avoir tiré la langue.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, mes petits-enfants sont très amis avec ce jeune _wraith_. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Sama, et vous ? » demanda la veille femme qui s'était approchée de son pas claudicant.

« Bonjour, Madame. Je m'appelle Léah. » répondit cette dernière après avoir difficilement détaché ses yeux de Tom qui essayait de convaincre Liu de le pardonner, aidé de Jiu.

« Je sais tout le courage qu'il faut pour sauter ainsi le pas, et accepter de rencontrer cet énergumène de Tom. Par sa nature même, il nous est très différent, et le sera toujours, mais je puis vous garantir que derrière cette peau verte et ces griffes, se cache un cœur bon et noble, ma chère Léah. » expliqua la vieille femme, passant d'autorité son bras sous celui de la fermière et l'entraînant vers la ferme de Milena. « Milena, voudriez-vous bien nous faire du thé ? » lança-t-elle à la guerrière, qui s'empressa d'aller mettre de l'eau à chauffer, tandis que Jin'shi par l'intermédiaire de Tom, envoyait fermement les trois jeunes à leurs corvées champêtres du jour.

« Je suis sûre que vous avez une foule de questions à poser, tout comme j'en avais en arrivant ici avec les miens. Milena pourra répondre à la plupart d'entre elles, et je ferais de mon mieux pour les autres. »

Durant près de trois heures, Milena répondit à toutes les questions de Léah, lui parlant de Rosanna et de Markus, de leur relation, de la ruche et de sa rencontre avec Tom, de leur projet un peu fou, et de l'espoir qu'il apportait à toute la galaxie.

A la surprise de la guerrière, Léah demanda ensuite à parler en privé avec Tom. Leur entretien dura près d'une heure, après quoi la femme ressortit, l'air très fatigué et songeuse, et pria Milena de la ramener chez elle.

« Puis-je vous demandez quel est votre avis ? » demanda Milena, n'y tenant plus, alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la maison de Léah.  
« J'ai vu et appris tant de choses aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je croyais savoir n'est plus que superstitions et âneries. Il me faut du temps. Je veux en parler avec mon mari, je ne ferais rien sans son accord, car tout cela pourrait à coup sûr changer le destin de ma famille et de ma communauté tout entière. Si j'accepte votre proposition, que j'en parle à ma communauté, et qu'ils refusent, c'est sans doute toute ma famille qui sera rejetée. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à la légère. Vous comprenez ? » expliqua la femme.

« Je comprends tout à fait, rien ne presse, et sachez que vous et votre famille serez toujours les bienvenus chez nous. C'est plus rustique que votre charmant village, mais on ne vous laissera pas seuls et sans un toit sur la tête, soyez en certaine Léah. »

« Merci, Milena. Pourriez-vous revenir dans trois jours? D'ici-là, je devrais avoir pris une décision. »

« Comptez sur moi. Bonne soirée Léah. »

« Bonne soirée, Milena. »

Durant trois jours, elle eut autant de mal que Tom et Jin'shi a effectuer son travail, rongeant son frein. Tom, que la faim ne tenaillait plus, se contenta d'envoyer au lit Lektor, Kelk et Tina, tous totalement épuisés par leurs dons, tout en se mettant à dos Liu, qui ne cessait de réclamer qu'il essaie de se sustenter sur elle, ce qu'il refusait catégoriquement suivant les conseils de Jin'shi de ne jamais ponctionner un enfant ou un adolescent, au risque de l'affaiblir et de retarder sa croissance et son développement.

A matin du troisième jour, n'y tenant plus, elle partit à peine l'aube levée, préférant rouler dans la plaine plutôt que de rester à la ferme à tourner en rond.

Dès qu'il fut assez tard pour rendre une visite convenable, elle traversa le vortex et fonça vers la ferme de la famille de Léah.

Elle n'avait pas encore coupé le moteur qu'un trentenaire à l'air revêche, ouvrait la porte de la ferme.

« Vous devez être Milena Giacometti. Entrez » déclara froidement l'homme, que Milena soupçonna de ne pas arborer trois jours plus tôt les lourdes cernes qui ornaient ses yeux.

« Milena, bienvenue ! » la salua bien plus chaleureusement Léah, lui faisant signe de s'installer.

« Bonjour, Léah. Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur. »

« Voici Jakob, mon mari. Excusez-le, il est un peu retourné par toute cette histoire. »

« C'est compréhensible, Monsieur. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir » remercia Milena tout en s'asseyant.

« Madame, je ne vous mentirais pas, tout ça, je suis contre ! » maugréa l'homme, les bras croisés, sur la défensive.

« Ce que veut dire Jakob c'est que, tout comme moi, l'idée même de s'approcher d'un _wraith_ ne lui plaît pas beaucoup, mais tout comme moi, il n'a pas pu nier les avantages certains du marché que vous nous avez proposé. » expliqua Léah d'un ton doux.

« Ce que ma mère se garde bien de vous dire », intervint un jeune homme vigoureux -que Milena devina à ses traits être un des enfants de Léah et Jakob-, « c'est qu'elle a parlé avec les Killips et que comme Marieka, une de mes soeurs a toujours été de nature fragile, et elle a bon espoir que votre _wraith_ lui rende la santé comme au père Killips. »

« Qui sont les Killips ? »

« Une famille de réfugiés qui sont arrivés il y a quelques semaines à peine. Douze gosses et un homme seul. Le pauvre ne s'en sort pas. » expliqua Léah.

« Survivant d'une sélection ? » demanda la guerrière.

« Non, mais il vous racontera ça mieux que nous. » répliqua le jeune homme avant de sortir, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un homme visiblement usé par les années et les soucis.

« Bonjour Madame, Hendri m'a dit que vous désiriez me parler » salua-t-il tout en retirant son chapeau de feutre.

« Oui, monsieur Killips. Léah vous a-t-elle expliqué la raison de ma présence ? »  
« Oui, Madame. »

« Elle m'a dit que c'est suite à votre témoignage qu'elle et son époux ont décidé d'accepter ma proposition, pourriez-vous me raconter votre histoire ? » demanda Milena tandis que Léah, en bonne hôtesse, installait l'homme et lui fourrait une tasse de tisane dans les mains.

« Hé ben, C'est que mon histoire est difficile à croire .» maugréa l'homme en fixant la table.

« Des histoires difficiles à croire, j'en vis chaque jour, n'ayez aucune crainte. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Bon ben, pour commencer, Madame, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il y a quatre hivers, j'ai attrapé une mauvaise toux qui m'a laissé tout maigre et faiblard. Je crachouillais du sang à la moindre agitation et j'ai plus été bon à rien après ça. Dans ce temps, ma Lison, elle était bien féconde et elle m'a donné douze merveilleux enfants. Mais avec des poumons malades et douze gosses, il a pas fallu longtemps pour que la misère elle nous tombe dessus, Madame.

Ma famille a habité notre ferme pendant huit générations, huit générations, Madame ! Mais le bourgmestre, il a rien voulu savoir et il a refusé de baisser un peu ses impôts. J'allais tout perdre, et comme si le malheur, il s'était pas assez installé sous mon toit, il m'a pris ma Lison. Des vauriens l'ont tuée pour une poignée de pièces de cuivre et deux miches de pain ! On les a attrapés et ils ont été condamnés à mort, mais c'était pas ça qui allait sauver ma ferme et me rendre ma Lison ! Et voilà que le sort, il décide de me jouer encore un tour.

Une femme est venue au village et a emmené les trois assassins de mon épouse, et la nuit même, le bourgmestre a été tué par un _wraith_. Le lendemain, on a retrouvé les trois corps tous secs dans la forêt, et celui du bourgmestre tout nu et tout ridé, assis à son bureau. Tout ça, je m'en serais fait un oreiller, si la même nuit je n'avais pas eu une drôle de visite ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie Madame, la peur de ma vie ! Je dors bien tranquillement avec mes enfants, quand voilà que je me réveille avec une main sur ma bouche et quelqu'un d'assis sur moi, et là... C'est indescriptible, comme si on avait mis le feu dans mon corps, Madame. J'ai eu tellement mal, j'ai cru que ça s'arrêterait jamais, et pourtant l'instant d'après c'était fini, et j'étais seul avec mes petits qui paniquaient.

Ben vous le croirez pas, Madame, mais je me suis retrouvé avec la plus grosse peur de ma vie, un gros tas de pièces d'or à côté de mon oreiller, et cette marque ! » déclara l'homme, tirant sur sa chemise pour dévoiler la cicatrice oblongue sur sa poitrine.

« Une cicatrice de ponction. » murmura Milena.

« Une marque de _wraith_ , comme sur le bourgmestre et sur les trois criminels, sauf que moi, je suis toujours en vie, et plus en forme que jamais. Finis la crachouille et les vertiges. Je peux à nouveau m'occupez de mes gosses comme il faut ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'on a dû partir en vitesse. Les gens, ils auraient pas compris que j'ai rien demandé du tout moi, sur les Ancêtres, je vous le jure, Madame ! » conclut l'homme.

« Monsieur Killips merci de m'avoir raconté ça, je crois que je peux vous aider à comprendre ce qui vous est arrivé. » répondit Milena.

« Ben, Madame, si vous avez une idée, c'est pas de refus ! »

« J'ai une amie très chère qui m'a aidée, moi et près de cinquante autres prisonniers, à fuir une ruche sur laquelle nous étions captifs. Cela lui a valu d'être transformée en coureuse. C'est la personne la plus gentille et la plus ouverte d'esprit que j'aie jamais rencontré. Or cette femme, Rosanna, n'est pas seule. Elle a un ami, un protecteur, qui est aussi coureur désormais. Cet ami, Markus, est un _wraith_. Depuis plus d'un an et demi, je les piste sans succès, essayant de les retrouver pour les aider. Ils sont venus ici, et Léah a rencontré Rosanna. Dans la nuit, des brigands ont été massacrés par un _wraith_... Markus. Et des scénarios similaires se sont déroulés dans une dizaine d'autres mondes à ma connaissance. Ce qui s'est passé chez vous est de leur fait, j'en suis certaine. Rosanna a emmené les brigands pour qu'ils servent de nourriture et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils ont dû juger que le bourgmestre ne valait pas mieux. En revanche, je suis certaine qu'elle a entendu parler de votre malheur et a essayé de rééquilibrer un peu la balance, d'où l'argent et le don de vie. Sachez que c'est un présent rare et précieux d'un wraith que vous avez reçu Monsieur Killips. » expliqua la femme.

« Pourtant cette femme ne vaut pas mieux que les assassins de ma Lison, si elle les a conduits à un _wraith_ , ça revient à un assassinat. »

« Ils étaient condamnés à mort, si je vous ai bien suivi, leur mort à juste été moins vaine. » répliqua la guerrière, avant de se rendre compte que, pas si longtemps auparavant, elle se serait sans doute insurgée contre un tel discours.

« Mais là n'est pas la question, puisque l'objectif est justement d'éviter à Tom de devoir tuer qui que ce soit. Avez-vous pris une décision ? » recentra-t-elle le discours, se tournant vers Léah et Jakob.

« Oui, Milena. Nous en avons parlé entre nous, mais aussi avec le reste du village. Tous ne sont pas d'accord, mais la majorité ont accepté. Nous sommes le village le plus proche de la Porte et un des plus grands de la région, et donc le premier touché en cas de sélection, et nous savons tous que les _wraiths_ sont de retour et que leurs attaques se multiplient. Nous ne sommes que des paysans sans défense. Toute aide, tout moyen de nous protéger est bon à prendre si nous ne voulons pas revivre le cauchemar de nos aïeuls. »

« Vous viendrez vous installer ici, au village. Si la tribu qui vit avec vous désire vous accompagner, nous feront de notre mieux pour les loger le temps qu'ils construisent leurs propres maisons. D'après Léah, tous les humains ne sont pas capables de faire un don d'énergie, mais après discussions, nous sommes quarante-quatre à être volontaires. » expliqua sobrement Jakob.

« Nous sommes presque quatre-cents dans ce village. Lorsqu'ils verront que tout se passe bien, je suis sûre que d'autres se porteront volontaires. » ajouta son épouse avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Milena sentit des larmes de joie et de soulagement lui piquer les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! Vous n'imaginez pas combien tout cela me touche ! Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets ! »


	59. Chapitre 58

**Ce chapitre a étrangement été pour moi le plus dur à écrire depuis le début d'au-delà des étoiles. Il a connu pas moins de quatre versions très différentes les unes des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il me satisfasse. Je m'excuse donc du temps de parution long pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Avec un petit gémissement pitoyable, Rosanna laissa Markus dérouler délicatement le bandage imbibé d'huile qu'elle portait autour du torse depuis presque dix jours pour protéger la grande œuvre noire qui ornait à présent son dos.

Ils étaient finalement restés cinq jours en compagnie du _wraith_ fou, que Rosanna avait surnommé Mad (1), ce que l'artiste dément avait semblé trouver très amusant.

Mad les avait « accueillis » dans la grotte qui lui servait de tanière, et qu'il avait entièrement décorée de sublimes peintures rupestres, lesquelles avaient fascinées la jeune femme.

Pendant deux jours, Rosanna avait noirci des pages entières de son carnet, dessinant et redessinant encore et encore le nouveau tatouage de Markus, jusqu'à être satisfaite du résultat.

La marque était un véritable bijou d'art corporel. A force d'acharnement, elle était parvenue à la modeler pour qu'une fois tatouée sur le visage du _wraith_ , elle sublime et mette en valeur ses traits, sans les alourdir ou les déformer. Mais plus difficile encore, elle était parvenue, à partir du tatouage classique des traqueurs, à le modifier subtilement, pour que les symboles qui le composaient évoquent les notions de protecteur et de guerrier, tout en y incluant ce qu'ils avaient conclu être le symbole d'Atlantis et du SGC, le glyphe terrien.

A partir de son croquis, Markus avait composé pour elle une variante, aux branches plus fines et plus délicates qui, par de subtiles variations, évoquait le changement et la féminité, tout en étant toujours clairement identifiable comme un tatouage de traqueur.

Mad les avaient ensuite aidé à préparer l'encre, selon la recette ancestrale des _wraiths_ , mélange d'os et de bois carbonisés et réduits en poudre puis mélangé à du sang et à de la poussière d'aligate.

Markus lui avait expliqué que l'encre d'un tatouage de rang était traditionnellement un mélange du sang du _wraith_ et de quelques gouttes de celui de sa reine. Ils avaient alors choisi d'intégrer quelques gouttes du sang de l'autre à leurs tatouages respectifs, puis Markus, le premier, s'était allongé sur la pierre froide, laissant Mad adroitement le marquer avec le fin poinçon de métal conçu pour cet usage des millénaires auparavant.

Rosanna avait d'emblée refusé le tatouage facial, et sur les conseils du tatoueur fou, avait choisi le haut de son bras droit.

Markus, avait surveillé toute l'opération avec appréhension, bien trop méfiant pour se détendre alors que son congénère affamé se tenait à moins d'un pas de sa compagne.

Le tatouage avait été atrocement douloureux, et pourtant, elle ne savait trop pourquoi, lorsque Mad lui avait montré un dessin qu'il avait tracé sur une des pages qu'elle avait arrachées de son carnet pour les lui offrir, elle avait accepté qu'il réalise le complexe tatouage qui s'étendait à présent sur toute la moitié inférieure de son dos.

Le tatouage représentait Tuim, la déesse Grinnaldienne de l'art, encore plus stylisée que sur le petit pendentif de bois qui semblait tant fasciner Mad, entourée d'un entrelacs de lignes que Rosanna suspectait d'avoir un sens, mais que ni elle ni Markus ne purent déchiffrer, et à propos duquel ils ne purent rien tirer du tatoueur incohérent. Malgré cette signification qui lui échappait, l'œuvre pesait sur ses reins comme un charme rassurant, qui lui évoquait le bonheur enivrant que lui procurait l'art.

En cet instant, le tatouage qui s'était couvert de croûtes malgré les emplâtres végétales que le tatoueur lui avait ordonné d'appliquer matin et soir sous le bandage imbibé d'huile, afin qu'il n'adhère pas aux plaies et n'arrache pas l'encre, la faisait atrocement souffrir au moindre mouvement, et pourtant, pas un instant elle n'avait regretté son geste un peu fou. Les choses étaient telles qu'elles devaient être.

« Rosanna, c'est vraiment pas beau à voir, il y a d'énormes croûtes partout. » gronda le _wraith_ avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça ressemble à celles sur mon bras ? » demanda l'artiste, qui venait de refaire son bandage sur sa marque de traqueur.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas normal, un tatouage ne croûte pas ! »

«Sur les _wraiths_ c'est certain, mais sur les humains, le corps essaie de se débarrasser de l'encre, et l'aiguille provoque des milliers de toutes petites plaies qui doivent cicatriser. Si ça ressemble à mon bras, y a pas de souci à se faire, la blessure est saine. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Tu savais que ça allait faire ça ? »

« Oui, ma sœur s'est fait tatouer un affreux cupcake sur la cheville il y a quelques années, et c'est moi qui l'ai aidée à en prendre soin pendant que ça cicatrisait. »

« Mais pourquoi avoir accepté, si tu savais que tu allais autant souffrir et que la guérison serait si compliquée? »  
« Je ne souffre pas tant que ça, et c'est normal d'avoir un peu mal, après tout c'est un rite initiatique. »

« Ne mens pas, je sens que tu as mal à chaque mouvement. Un tatouage fait mal quand on le fait, mais il ne devrait pas faire souffrir ensuite. »  
« Chez les _wraiths_ , peut-être, chez les humains, il se mérite encore plus... Quelques jours à quelques semaines à l'endurer avant de pouvoir l'arborer fièrement. »

« Pourtant, beaucoup d'humains sont tatoués. » nota l'alien, tout en lui appliquant délicatement l'emplâtre sur le dos.

« Justement, parce que se faire tatouer prouve le courage et la résistance. C'est un rite initiatique quasi universel.»

« Vu votre fragilité et votre lenteur à guérir, c'est effectivement un acte de grand courage. »

« Monsieur le _wraith_ , serait-ce une pointe de respect envers l'humanité que j'entends là ? » demanda l'artiste sur un ton goguenard.

« Certains humains méritent le respect, c'est vrai. » reconnut-il dans un grondement agacé.

« Et certains _wraiths_ gagnent à être connus .» répliqua la jeune femme en souriant, avant de se mordre les lèvres tandis que Markus enroulait fermement le bandage autour de ses reins.

Depuis leur départ du monde proscrit, Markus avait imposé qu'ils changent deux fois par jour de monde, afin de réduire au maximum le risque de mauvaise rencontre avec leurs poursuivants, ce dont Rosanna lui était très reconnaissante, ne se sentant pas vraiment en état de combattre.

Malgré tout, ils tombèrent par hasard sur un petit groupe de _wraiths_ revenant à pied d'une sélection dans un village misérable, auquel ils se chargèrent de faire un sort avec l'arc et l'empaleur.

« Je croyais que les sélections se faisaient en _Dart_... » s'étonna la jeune femme, alors que Markus dégainait sa dague pour achever ceux qu'elle avait assommés, après s'être repu de l'un d'eux.

« Pas toujours, beaucoup de monde sont trop peu peuplés pour justifier le déplacement de chasseurs, mais rien n'empêche quelques _wraiths_ de venir s'y servir. » répondit-il tout en plantant sa lame dans le cou de son congénère.

« Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sûrement. Les humains, ça court vite, et la plupart des _wraiths_ ne savent plus comment les neutraliser correctement avant de se nourrir. Beaucoup ont dû avoir le temps de fuir. Je ne serais même pas étonné que quelqu'un ait survécu à une ponction incomplète. Mais pourquoi ces questions ? » répondit-il.

L'artiste ne répondit pas tout de suite, un désagréable frisson l'ayant glacée au souvenir de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Markus l'avait vidée de sa force vitale, sur la ruche.

« Rosanna, tout va bien ? » demanda le _wraith_ , ayant perçu son désarroi.

« Oui, désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'aimerais aller voir s'il y a des survivants. » déclara-t-elle.

Un grognement sourd lui fit écho.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent ? Ils doivent être sur la défensive. » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient aux abord du petit groupe de tentes de peaux qui faisait office de village pour les pauvres hères qui vivaient là.

« Je le sais, mais si on peut les aider, on doit le faire ! » gronda-t-elle, contemplant avec tristesse les habitations effondrées, dont deux finissaient de se consumer, noircissant le ciel d'une fumée âcre.

Entre les abris rudimentaires, elle devina quelques cadavres, abandonnés là, tandis que, de sous une tente effondrée, s'élevaient les pleurs terrifiés d'un nourrisson.

« Reste là et tiens-toi sur tes gardes. Je vais essayer de trouver les habitants. » murmura la jeune femme, tendue.

« Rosanna, sois prudente. »

« Toi aussi, Markus » murmura-t-elle avec tendresse en guise de salut avant de s'éloigner.

Après s'être assurée qu'elle était bel et bien seule dans le village, elle s'approcha du lourd amas de toile et entreprit d'en extraire prudemment un enfant de quelques mois, tout rouge à force de pleurer, mais indemne.

« Chuuut ! Tout va bien, les méchants bonhommes verts sont partis. Tout va bien ! » susurra-t-elle, le berçant pour tenter de le calmer.

 _Il s'était posté à la fourche d'un grand arbre caduque en bordure du village, qui lui offrait à la fois un excellent poste de tir, et une cachette presque parfaite._

 _Au jugé, il estima la tribu à une trentaine d'individus, au maximum, or il ne compta que sept cadavres desséchés entre les tentes. Comme il l'avait supposé, les cinq alphas qu'ils avaient tués étaient incompétents dans l'art de la chasse à l'homme._

 _Son humaine avait inspecté prudemment les tentes, avant d'en sortir le petit vagissant, puis avec douceur, elle l'avait bercé jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de hurler._

 _Il sourit. Encore une différence entre leurs deux races. Chez les_ wraiths _, les petits apprenaient très vite à ne faire aucun bruit. Ceux qui n'avaient pas assez d'instinct de survie pour se soumettre et se faire oublier de leurs aînés finissaient par mourir d'un passage à tabac de trop. Ainsi allait la sélection naturelle chez les siens. Alors que les humains semblaient prendre un soin extrême de leurs petits. A la réflexion c'était logique : là où une reine pouvait donner naissance à plusieurs centaines de petits par an, un couple humain n'avait qu'un petit tous les un ou deux ans. Avec un taux de naissances si faible, le seul moyen pour que leurs lignées se perpétuent était de veiller sur leurs rejetons avec vigilance._

 _Il avait toujours répugné à maltraiter et à faire souffrir des petits de quelque race que ce fût, toutefois il réalisa que si, quelques années plus tôt, il se serait contenté d'ignorer le petit humain, à présent aurait-il sans doute réagi tout comme son humaine, poussé par un étrange instinct primitif._

Avec un grognement de satisfaction, Rosanna vérifia une dernière fois que le harnais improvisé qu'elle avait confectionné avec un drap déchiqueté tenait bon et que l'enfant ne risquait pas de tomber, puis elle se mit en quête de traces à suivre pour retrouver les proches du nourrisson.

En moins d'une demi-heure, elle avait remonté une piste jusqu'à une caverne, où elle découvrit les survivants terrifiés et hagards.

S'approchant doucement, les mains levées en signe de paix, Rosanna observa les malheureux, vêtus de robustes vêtements de cuirs et de toile épaisse.

Ils avaient des traits qui lui évoquèrent les peuples himalayens, à la peau tannée par une vie rude et sans concession.

« Je viens en paix. Les _wraiths_ qui vous ont attaqués ne vous feront plus aucun mal. » déclara-t-elle lentement, d'une voix posée.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Comment le savez-vous ? » l'interpella un homme avec un lourd accent, armé d'une hache à bois.

« Je suis une voyageuse. Je m'appelle Rosanna. J'ai remonté votre piste depuis le village. J'y ai trouvé ce bébé. » déclara-t-elle, détachant précautionneusement le petit qui s'était endormi épuisé, de son dos.

« Mon bébé ! » hurla une femme, se ruant vers elle pour étreindre son enfant. « Merci ! Merci mille fois, Madame ! »

 _«_ C'était avec plaisir, il est adorable et il m'a tenu bon chaud. »

« J'ai cru que les démons l'avaient tué ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre. Mes autres enfants, il fallait que je les sauve... Je n'ai pas pu... » sanglota la femme, tout en lui désignant les quatre autres enfants serrés les uns contre les autres à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Vous avez fait la seule chose possible. C'est fini maintenant. C'est fini. » la rassura-t-elle alors que l'homme à la hache baissait son arme.

« Vous avez sauvé un des nôtres, nous avons une dette envers vous, généreuse étrangère .» déclara-t-il bien plus chaleureusement.

« Je n'ai fait ce qui devait être fait, mais je peux peut-être vous aider davantage. »

« Comment le pourriez-vous ? Les démons ont détruit notre campement et ont tué nos familles ! »

« Les démons en question n'étaient pas très... habiles. Ils sont tous morts à présent. Vous êtes vengés, si cela peut vous consoler un peu. Ont-ils laissés certains des vôtres en vie, après leur avoir volé leur jeunesse ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton amène.

« Oui, comment le savez-vous ?! » bafouilla une jeune femme brune qui écoutait la discussion.  
« Je connais très bien les démons, et je les chasse autant qu'ils me chassent. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Vous êtes une coureuse ?! »  
« C'est exact. Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps, mais si je peux vous aider, je le ferais. »

« Ils ont volé sa vie à mon frère. Pourriez-vous l'aider ? » demanda la jeune femme avec espoir.

« Laissez-moi le voir. »

Elle fut conduite dans la grotte, où gisaient deux pauvres silhouettes frêles, à la peau diaphane tendue sur leurs os.

Si le premier semblait avoir de bonnes chances de survivre, le second avait le cœur bien faible, mais elle décida de tenter le pari.

« Je peux les aider, mais il faut les ramener au village. »

« Si les démons sont partis, nous pouvons rentrer. » répondit l'homme à la hache.

« Non, pas tout de suite. Il me faut juste trois d'entre vous pour m'aider à les ramener. Les autres, restez ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait atteint la cime de ce pin, sinon le miracle ne pourra s'accomplir. » ordonna-t-elle fermement.

« Nous ne bougerons pas, voyageuse. » répondit l'homme, portant son poing à sa tempe en guise de serment, tandis que deux hommes et une femme s'avançaient pour l'aider à rapatrier les deux victimes.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne devrez pas avoir peur. Je vous le jure sur les Ancêtres, personne ne risque rien .» déclara Rosanna, alors qu'ils déposaient les deux brancards dans une tente intacte.

« Nous ne bougerons pas. » répondit un des hommes.

Acquiesçant, elle appela le _wraith_ , qui sembla se matérialiser sous l'arbre avant de s'approcher d'un pas félin et calme de la tente.

« Un démon ! Vous avez attiré un démon ici ! » gémit la femme, alors que les hommes sortaient de dérisoires couteaux de leurs ceintures.

« Ce n'est pas un démon, mais un _wraith_ , et il m'a aidée à massacrer ceux qui s'en sont pris à vous, alors rangez vos couteaux. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas là pour vous faire du mal, mais pour rendre à vos proches ce qui leur a été volé. » répliqua froidement la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes une de ces traîtresses qui aident les démons ! » siffla l'homme, baissant toutefois son arme, malgré sa peur patente.

« Non, je suis une coureuse qui a permis à cinquante des miens de fuir de la ruche où nous étions détenus. Le traître ici, c'est plutôt Markus. Il a trahi les siens pour m'aider, moi et les miens. Ce qui lui a valu d'être banni, torturé et transformé en coureur tout comme moi, alors j'exige que vous le respectiez ! » siffla-t-elle, l'alien au sourire carnassier dans son dos.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? » demanda la femme d'une petite voix vaincue.

« Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai promis, si vous restez calme. Markus, c'est quand tu veux. »

Avec un grondement satisfait, le _wraith_ s'avança, puis s'agenouillant lentement devant le premier brancard, leva la main avec un geste théâtral, fixant les trois villageois d'un air de grand seigneur.

« Tu as bientôt fini ton cinéma ? Ces pauvres gens sont assez terrorisés comme ça. » grinça Rosanna dans son esprit.

Avec un grondement furieux, il plaqua sa main sur le torse de l'homme, qui se mit à rajeunir de seconde en seconde, tandis que son mince râle de souffrance se transformait en hurlement puissant.

« Satisfaite ? » siffla le _wraith_ à l'attention de l'artiste.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il se tournait vers la seconde victime qui, malgré son état de faiblesse, tenta de lui échapper, en vain.

« Voilà, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour eux. » gronda-t-il en se redressant.

La femme se jeta à terre, en une prosternation profonde.

« Soyez béni ! Soyez béni pour avoir rendu sa force à mon frère. » s'écria-t-elle, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues, alors que les deux hommes s'inclinaient à leur tour.

« Comment pourrons-nous jamais vous remercier ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux.

« Prenez soin des vôtres, et n'oubliez jamais ce que vous avez vécu aujourd'hui. Un jour, peut-être, nous reviendrons. » répondit l'artiste, faisant taire Markus d'une brusque traction sur le lien, avant de s'éloigner en direction de la Porte.

« Tu es peut-être ma compagne, mais je n'apprécie pas du tout ce que tu viens de faire ! » gronda-t-il dès qu'ils furent hors de vue du campement ravagé.

« Quoi, te couper en plein délire mégalo ? Arrête un peu, y avait pas besoin de te la jouer roi du monde, ils étaient déjà morts de trouille de par ta simple présence! »

« J'ai déjà la bonté de me plier à tes inutiles caprices d'humaine, alors ne m'humilies pas en plus ! » siffla-t-il, mauvais.

« Inutiles ?! C'est loin d'être inutile ce qu'on vient de faire. Ces gens n'oublieront pas ton geste, pas avant des générations ! Tu seras leur « démon sauveur » pour longtemps ! Te rends tu compte de l'importance que ça a ? Il faut qu'ils te voient en héros, pas qu'ils aient encore plus peur de toi que des autres _wraiths_ !» s'écria-t-elle, se plantant devant lui, l'air féroce.

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de comment tes congénères me perçoivent ? » gronda l'alien, acerbe.

« Depuis toujours ! Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, Markus. Tu ne l'as toujours pas compris ! Tant que les autres humains verront en toi un prédateur orgueilleux et cruel, ils ne pourront jamais voir tout ce que moi, je vois... Ils ne verront jamais l'être extraordinaire que tu es. Je ne veux pas mourir en coureuse, et je ne veux pas te perdre mais nous ne pourrons pas nous en sortir seuls. Il nous faut des alliés, quels qu'ils soient. Tu comprends ? » demanda-t-elle, radoucie, s'approchant de lui doucement, comme on s'approche d'un fauve énervé.

« Je comprends, mais s'il te plaît, ma douce humaine, ne recommence pas. » gronda-t-il, plus calme, la laissant l'enlacer et s'abandonnant à la vague d'apaisement sous lequel elle le noya.

* * *

(1) « Mad » signifie « fou » en anglais.


	60. Chapitre 59

**Ce chapitre est parallèle au chapitre 13 de _par delà le destin_ , il n'est toutefois pas nécessaire de lire les mésaventure de Delleb pour l'apprécier.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ce qu'ils pensaient n'être qu'un énième changement de monde s'était transformé en véritable catastrophe.

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés sur la planète forestière depuis une heure que Markus avait détecté l'arrivée de toute une ruche en orbite puis, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la Porte, des _wraiths_ l'avaient passée en sens inverse, les forçant à un retrait stratégique, suivis quelque temps plus tard par d'autres, plus nombreux, trop nombreux. Puis des heures après, par un quatrième groupe.

Ils fuyaient aussi vite que la prudence le permettait, laissant aussi peu de traces que possibles, et semant quelques pièges sur leur route.

 _Il sentit la peur l'envahir. Il ne craignait pas une dizaine de ses semblables, pas avec sa compagne à ses côtés, mais à présent c'était plus de cent_ wraiths _sur la planète, et plus d'un millier en orbite qui leur barraient la route. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, et si ni la souffrance ni sa propre mort ne l'effrayaient, la seule idée que la flamme brillante de son humaine puisse s'éteindre le glaçait._

 _Leur seule chance résidait en sa douce humaine et son étrange pouvoir._

 _Il avait détecté quatre groupes d'au moins trois ruches différentes, dont deux, il en était sûr, étaient ennemies. Ils ne pourraient pas les combattre tous, mais avec beaucoup de chance, elle pourrait suffisamment les monter les uns contre les autres pour leur offrir une ouverture. Les chances étaient infinitésimales, mais que faire d'autre ?_

Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour des pièges mortellement sophistiqués, aussi les collets et autres filins n'étaient-ils destinés qu'à ralentir leurs poursuivants.

Leur journée n'avait consisté qu'en ça, avancer tout en s'assurant de ne laisser aucune trace, poser des pièges, s'assurer que leurs poursuivants ne les rattrapaient pas, avancer.

Il ne restait plus guère de lumière dans le ciel, lorsque l'artiste arrêta son compagnon par la manche.

« Tu ne trouve pas étrange que l'on ait autant de _wraiths_ à notre poursuite et qu'on n'en ait encore croisé aucun ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rosanna, un groupe n'est pas loin derrière nous. Si on s'arrête, ils nous rattraperont. »

« Ils sont nombreux ? »

« Non, deux ou trois, ils tentent de dissimuler leur présence. »

« Justement, deux ou trois seulement ? Et pourquoi nous poursuivre à pied alors qu'un _Dart_ pourrait amener les chasseurs tout près de nous ? Et si, à part ceux qui sont sur nos traces, tous les autres étaient là pour autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle,

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions, ma douce humaine. »

« Certes, mais on n'aura pas mieux. Si on n'en a que deux ou trois sur nos traces, on peut s'en débarrasser et envisager la suite après, non ? »

Le wraith acquiesça dans un grondement sourd.

Ils s'étaient embusqués des deux côtés de la sente, dans des buissons touffus d'apparence, mais dont les fins rameaux ne les empêcheraient pas de bouger librement. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la branche épineuse que Rosanna avait tendue en guise de piège siffla, provoquant un petit cri de peur qui n'était clairement pas émis par un _wraith_. Elle allait sortir de sa cachette pour s'assurer que son piège n'avait pas blessé l'humaine, lorsqu'elle entendit le grondement caractéristique d'un _wraith_ en colère. Elle se tapit d'avantage, attendant le signal mental de Markus.

De sa position, elle ne voyait pas leurs poursuivants, mais les entendaient parfaitement, et elle découvrit à sa grande surprise qu'en plus du _wraith_ , il y avait au moins une reine et l'auteure du premier cri, qui devait être une adoratrice. Si la reine semblait examiner le piège avec fascination, le mâle semblait bien plus tendu et inquiet que cette dernière.

« Markus, tu les vois ? » demanda-t-elle par le lien.

« Oui, il y a un alpha, une esclave et... une reine. Mais c'est vraiment étrange... » gronda-t-il, lui transmettant quelques images.

« Seul le mâle semble armé .» fit remarquer l'artiste.

« Oui, mais ne sous-estimes pas la reine. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention... Occupe-toi d'elle, l'alpha est droit devant moi, je me charge de lui faire lâcher son arme .» murmura-t-elle, sentant par le lien Markus qui sortait silencieusement de sa cachette.

Elle attendit deux secondes, puis à son tour s'avança droit dans le dos du _wraith_ qui, focalisé sur l'apparition du traqueur, ne réagit que lorsqu'elle lui appuya les deux dents de son empaleur dans le dos, levant lentement les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

Du coin de l'œil, elle entrevit une adolescente maigrelette cachée derrière un tronc voisin, l'air terrifiée, ainsi que la reine, concentrée sur Markus et la flèche qu'il braquait sur elle.

 _«_ Sale chien ! Je suis une reine, comme oses-tu pointer ton arme sur moi ! Ta maîtresse ne t'a pas inculqué le respect ? » cracha cette dernière, impuissante. Par le lien, elle sentit l'esprit de Markus bouillonner de rage sous les insultes.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle, elle lui envoya donc une vague d'apaisement.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux les garder en vie ? » siffla Markus « Je serais ravi de leur faire la peau à tous les deux... » poursuivit-il par le lien.

« Oui. Tu as déjà vu des _wraiths_ chasser avec leurs esclaves ? » répondit-elle, désignant d'un signe de la tête l'adolescente qui les observait de son abri. « Ne t'en fais pas, Markus, tout va bien. » le rassura-t-elle mentalement, s'assurant qu'il n'aurait pas de geste inconsidéré, face à ce qui pouvait être une opportunité inespérée.

Avec un grondement résigné, Markus recula d'un pas, lui laissant le champ libre.

« Bon, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce que fait une reine couverte de boue en plein milieu d'une forêt sauvage, alors que visiblement le gros de ses troupes sont massées aux alentours de la Porte ? » demanda-t-elle haut et clair.

La reine feula avec dédain, se redressant tel un fauve outragé.

« Bien sûr, à quoi je m'attendais en discutant avec un _wraith._ » soupira l'artiste, contournant prudemment le guerrier pour venir leur faire face.

Elle vit le dégoût et la condescendance sur le visage des deux aliens lorsqu'ils la découvrirent, puis elle sentit la vague brûlante de rage et de haine de Markus.

Qu'ils la méprisent donc, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'obtenir d'eux ce qu'elle voulait !

Elle les observa à son tour. Le mâle portait un tatouage de commandant de ruche, et pourtant, tout comme la femelle, ses vêtements et sa coiffure avaient connus des jours meilleurs.

Non décidément, la chance était avec eux !

« Un traqueur et son adoratrice... Pitoyable. » cracha la reine.

« Ce n'est... » gronda Markus, furibond, avant de s'interrompre, coupé net par la vague puissante de calme et de tendresse que l'artiste lui avait envoyé.

« Nous avons les armes, donc c'est _votre_ situation qui nous intéresse. Encore une fois, que faites-vous si loin avec juste votre... commandant et une humaine ? » gronda cette dernière, fixant la reine droit dans les yeux, d'égale à égale.

« Je n'ai pas à répondre à une stupide humaine sans intérêt. » cracha l'alien.

« Soit, on va procéder autrement. Markus, tu arrives à identifier la ruche ? » demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son calme.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais c'est soit la ruche de Delleb, soit celle de Jumin'shi. » répondit-il après avoir examiné le tatouage du mâle plus attentivement.

La reine ne put retenir un petit grondement hargneux au nom de sa rivale.

« Donc, vous êtes la reine Delleb. Ça explique beaucoup de choses... » réfléchit tout haut Rosanna.

« Que savez-vous ? » intervint le commandant, soudain très inquiet.

« Pas grand-chose, je ne fais que déduire. Il y a presque cent _wraiths_ de trois ruches différentes qui se disputent le contrôle de la Porte. Alors à moins que cette prétentieuse de Silla n'ait promis sa ruche en échange de notre capture, rien n'expliquait qu'ils soient autant sur nos traces... » expliqua tranquillement l'artiste.

« Ce sont des _wraiths_ , Rosanna ! Tais-toi ! » siffla Markus, péremptoire, alors qu'elle leur révélait leur nature de coureurs.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ce sont aussi des fugitifs. Ils ne risquent pas d'essayer de nous capturer, ils sont trop occupés à ne pas l'être eux-mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? » l'apaisa-t-elle.

La reine siffla, hargneuse.

« Si mes suppositions sont justes, tout ce petit monde est là pour vous, Majesté. En soit, je me fiche de vos petites luttes intestines. Mais tant qu'ils seront là, il nous est impossible d'approcher de la Porte sans être repérés, et plus le temps passe, plus nous risquons d'être découverts. Quanr à vous, à deux plus la demoiselle là-bas, vous n'avez aucune chance de passer entre les mailles du filet, surtout avec votre discrétion... toute relative. » susurra l'artiste.

La reine gronda, lui signifiant de poursuivre.

« Nous savons qui vous êtes. Laissez-nous partir et vous aurez peut-être une chance de vous en sortir, misérables » siffla inopinément le commandant qui s'était figé, comme perdu dans ses pensées depuis quelques secondes.

Sous la surprise, Rosanna éclata de rire.

« Votre commandant est amusant, Majesté ! » ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, sous le regard furibond de la reine humiliée.

« Zil'reyn, suivez la discussion ou taisez-vous ! » gronda-t-elle avec réprobation à son _wraith_ perplexe.

« Oh, vous êtes donc le commandant Zil'reyn. Enchantée ! » se reprit l'artiste, d'un ton avenant.

Il la fusilla du regard, les joues vertes de honte.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Commandant. Je m'appelle Rosanna et voici Markus. Comme je le disais, il y a un instant à votre reine, je crois que nous pouvons nous être mutuellement utiles. » tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser, baissant lentement son arme, imitée quelques instants plus tard par un Markus réticent, qui ne put retenir un grondement réprobateur lorsqu'elle ramassa le pistolet et le rendit à son propriétaire.

« Il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne qui ne se soit pas présentée. » fit elle ensuite remarquer, se tournant vers l'adolescente qui se recroquevilla comme si elle craignait des coups.

« C'est Azur, mon esclave. » siffla le commandant.

« Enchantée, Azur. Même si les circonstances de notre rencontre sont pour le moins particulières, c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. » s'exclama l'artiste, s'avançant vers l'adolescente avec un grand sourire aimable pour la saluer.

La frêle jeune fille observa craintivement la main que lui tendait l'artiste, puis tourna des yeux terrifiés vers le commandant.

« Vous devriez mieux tenir votre humaine .» siffla ce dernier à l'attention du traqueur.

« Rosanna est libre. Je n'ai pas à la commander. » répliqua Markus avant de s'éloigner avec un haussement d'épaules sous le regard scandalisé de ses deux congénères.

« C'est vrai, vous êtes libre ? » murmura l'adolescente, ébahie.

« Bien sûr. Enfin, autant qu'il est possible de l'être quand on a un implant traceur sous la peau. »

« Mais si vous avez choisi librement de servir nos maîtres, pourquoi vous ont-ils transformée en coureuse ? Vous les avez déçus ? » demanda Azur, sa crainte un peu oubliée.

Rosanna rit doucement, touchée par la naïveté misérable de l'adolescente.

« Non, je ne suis pas une adoratrice, bien au contraire. J'ai défié une reine et ai permis à cinquante des miens de s'échapper de sa ruche. Elle n'a pas du tout aimé... »

Elle vit les yeux d'Azur s'agrandir de surprise.

« Mais alors pourquoi restez vous avec un _wraith_ ? »

« Parce que j'en ai envie. Markus et moi sommes ensemble car nous l'avons librement choisi tous les deux, tout simplement .» répondit elle, ignorant les feulements outrés des deux _wraiths_ dans son dos.

« Rosanna, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour discuter .» grommela Markus.

« Tu as raison, maintenant nous sommes cinq ! Il nous faut un plan. »

« Ma reine n'a rien à faire avec un traître et une humaine. » gronda Zil'reyn.

« Commandant, il n'est pas question de partir en vacances ensemble ! On a besoin les uns des autres pour quitter ce monde, après chacun repart de son côté. Basta ! » répliqua sèchement l'artiste.

« L'humaine a raison, Zil'reyn, alors au lieu de vous concentrer sur la nature de nos... alliés, trouvez-nous une stratégie pour nous sortir de ce guêpier. » trancha la reine Delleb.

« Markus, tu veux bien l'aider ? » demanda l'artiste.

Tandis que les deux alphas se fixaient avec défiance, Rosanna se tourna vers la reine. Elles aussi avaient du travail.

« D'après ce que je sais, les reines ont des capacités télépathiques supérieures à celles des mâles, mais quelle est votre limite ? » demanda-t-elle à la reine.

« Commence par apprendre le respect, humaine, je suis une reine! » gronda Delleb, outrée par le franc-parler de l'artiste.

« Respect de quoi ? Vous êtes aussi crasseuse que moi, et vous n'avez encore rien fait pour mériter mon respect. Et pour vous, ce sera Rosanna ou Mme Gady. Azur peut me tutoyer si elle le désire, mais pas vous, nous ne sommes pas amies, Delleb ! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Comment oses-tu, misérable créature ? » beugla la reine, levant une main menaçante.

Les bras croisés et l'air blasée, Rosanna la fixa, jusqu'à ce que la reine baisse lentement son bras, tandis que les deux alphas les observaient, prêt à s'entre-déchirer pour protéger leur femelle respective.

« Donc, quelle est votre limite, Delleb ? » répéta l'artiste au bout d'une longue minute de silence.

« Vous n'avez pas une stratégie à trouver, vous deux ? » siffla la reine acerbe aux deux mâles qui les fixaient toujours. « Quant à vous, Rosanna, si vous me manquez une fois encore de respect... » murmura-t-elle menaçante.

« Je n'aurais pas à le faire si le respect est mutuel, et en ce qui me concerne, je préférerais trouver un moyen de quitter cette planète que de discuter des notions d'estime et de respect avec vous. Donc, combien de _wraiths_ pouvez-vous soumettre à votre volonté ? »

« Une poignée si ce sont des ennemis, toute la ruche s'il s'agit de mes _wraiths_ » cracha-t-elle.

« Et pourriez-vous... implanter une idée dans l'esprit d'un _wraith_ sans qu'il s'en rendre compte ? »

« Non, mais je peux le faire sur un humain faible d'esprit. »

« Dans notre cas précis, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup. » maugréa l'artiste, tout en se creusant les méninges. « Et implanter une idée dans la trame même de l'Esprit ? » demanda-t-elle après de longs instants d'un silence pesant.

« Ce serait possible. Comment connaissez-vous autant de choses sur nous ? »

« Je sais observer et j'apprends vite. Il y a au moins un Esprit de ruche complet ici. Pourriez-vous implanter l'idée qu'au moins une autre des factions, la plus importante si possible, vous est alliée ? »  
« Je le pourrais en jouant sur les inimitiés entre les différentes factions, mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? »

« A faire diversion. Pendant qu'ils s'écharpent, nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous débarrasser de ceux qui restent autour de la Porte pour fuir. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pardonnez-moi, ma reine. » s'excusa le commandant en s'approchant. « Il y aura toujours au moins une trentaine de combattants autour de la porte, nous ne pourrons tous les neutraliser, je vous signale, hu... Rosanna. »

« Il suffit qu'ils s'éloignent de la Porte, pas besoin de les neutraliser tous. Votre reine et moi, nous nous chargeons de faire que le gros des troupes s'entretuent. Vous deux, trouvez un moyen d'occuper ceux qui resteront. » répliqua-t-elle, féroce.

« Et moi ? » demanda Azur en un murmure.

« Toi, jeune dame, tu vas avoir le rôle le plus important de tous. »


	61. Chapitre 60

_Je brise un peu la régularité du texte, laissant Tom et Miléna à leur déménagement quelques temps._

 _Pardonnez moi !_

* * *

Tout était doux et cotonneux. Elle se sentait bien, en paix et en sécurité. Elle savourait cette sensation si agréable, flottant quelque part entre la conscience et l'inconscience, mais la douleur s'instillait doucement dans ces instants bénis, brisant leur fragile équilibre.

Elle ouvrit avec peine ses yeux, à moitié collés de larmes séchées.

Elle reconnut les bras de Markus, qui l'enlaçaient, ainsi que des draps et un décor rustique de meubles en bois et de rideaux à carreaux.

« Bonjour, ma douce humaine. » murmura le _wraith_ à son oreille.

« Où sommes nous ? » bafouilla-t-elle la langue sèche.

« En sécurité. »

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Trois jours. Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher de l'eau. » répondit-il, avant de se lever pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un verre d'eau et un autre à moitié rempli d'une liqueur jaunâtre.

Elle engloutit avec plaisir l'eau fraîche, puis avala sans discuter le breuvage amer qu'il lui tendait.

« C'est un anti-douleur, et un fébrifuge très efficace. Puisque tu es réveillée, je vais refaire ton pansement. » proposa le _wraith_ , tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« C'est le trou noir. Il s'est passé quoi ? » grommela-t-elle.

« Ton plan a très bien marché... au début, mais beaucoup plus de soldats que prévus sont restés autour de la Porte, au lieu de nous suivre Zil'reyn et moi. Tu t'es jetée dans la mêlée pour permettre à Azur de composer une adresse et tu y as fait un véritable massacre, ma redoutable guerrière, mais la reine et toi alliez être submergées, lorsque ce fou de commandant à eu l'idée démente de s'emparer d'un _Dart_ , et de tirer avec sur vos adversaires. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu de tirs aussi précis avec un chasseur, surtout pas un qui n'a plus de stabilisateurs parce que je l'ai abattu auparavant.» expliqua-t-il, une note de respect dans la voix.

« Oui, je me souviens. J'étais en très mauvaise posture, je devais encaisser de plus en plus de coups. Les explosions m'ont presque rendue sourde, mais ça m'a sauvé la peau, c'est certain. Je me souviens avoir été soulevée du sol, puis on a changé de monde et tout est devenu calme. Mais ensuite ? »

« Je vous ai fait passer la porte à toi et à Delleb, et je suis resté en arrière, pour m'assurer que le pilote fou allait bien nous suivre, et pas les autres. Parmi toutes les choses qu'il pouvait faire avec son _Dart_ , il a choisi de l'écraser sur la porte, et de sauter dans le vortex au dernier instant. Inutile de dire que ça ne lui a pas réussi. Tu me trouves imprudent, mais en comparaison du grand commandant Zil'reyn, je suis un parangon de prudence ! »

Rosanna sourit, allumant un feu de joie dans le cœur du _wraith_.

« Ça me revient, il était mourant. Avec Azur, on lui a fait un don de vie... Il était si faible... Je pensais que je ne pourrais pas empêcher sa vie de s'éteindre. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.» se remémora-t-elle, piteuse.

« Tu l'as sauvé. Toi et la gamine l'avez sauvé. Il doit maintenant la vie à une esclave et à une coureuse, ma lumineuse humaine ! »

« Où sont-ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas, nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensemble. »

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien, surtout Azur. Pauvre gosse, elle est si jeune... Tu as vu comment ils la traitaient ? »

« Rosanna, Azur est une esclave marquée, une esclave de haut rang. Et Delleb et Zil'reyn la traitent plutôt bien. Elle a de la chance, si on exclut le fait que ses maîtres semblent s'être attiré la haine de la moitié des wraiths de la galaxie. »

« Peu importe, son sort et celui des autres esclaves est affreux. »  
« Les esclaves ne sont pas de la nourriture. Ils sont utiles à la ruche, et ne risquent donc à priori pas d'être vidés. Beaucoup deviennent adorateurs pour cette raison. Pour nous, ils sont en quelque sorte nos animaux de compagnie. »

« Des animaux de compagnie... » répéta-t-elle d'un ton triste.

« Oui, avant de te rencontrer, je ne considérais pas les humains comme une race égale aux _wraiths_ , pas plus que vous ne considérez les porcs comme vos égaux, mais les humains ne sont pas des porcs. »

« Pas tous, Markus, pas tous .» maugréa sombrement l'artiste.

« Et toi, tu es tellement étrange, tellement différente, que je n'ai jamais pu te comparer aux autres humains, ma douce compagne. » murmura-t-il, la serrant avec tendresse dans ses bras.

« Merci Markus. Avant que tu ne t'occupes de mon pansement, j'aimerais bien me laver. » dit-elle, observant avec consternation ses mains crasseuses et sa blouse couverte de sang séché.

« Bien sûr. Il y a un genre de salle d'eau à côté. Je vais t'aider. »

Avec son aide, elle parvint à se redresser avec difficulté, sa jambe la lançant horriblement.

« Je me suis fait quoi ? » grinça-t-elle alors qu'elle se traînait misérablement en direction de la salle de bain.

« Un coup d'empaleur t'a déchiré la cuisse, en plein sur la cicatrice à peine refermée de la dague du traqueur. Tu n'as pas remarqué tout de suite la gravité de ta blessure à cause d'une ponction ratée. Paradoxalement, c'est aussi sans doute ce qui t'a permis de sauver Zil'reyn. Tu étais tellement défoncée à l'enzyme que tu n'as même pas remarqué ta blessure. »

« Ah... Je me disais aussi que les tremblements et la douleur partout m'étaient familiers. »

« Désolé, mais il te fallait un sevrage rapide. L'enzyme a fait monter ta fièvre à toute vitesse. J'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir. Rien ne la faisait baisser, et tu as eu des convulsions. J'ai dû faire venir un médecin. »

« Tu as fait venir un médecin, toi ? ! »

« Disons que j'ai trouvé un médecin, et que je l'ai convaincu que, pour son bien, il valait mieux que tu survives. »

« Et il est où maintenant, ce docteur ? » demanda-t-elle, se laissant mollement tomber sur le tabouret qui agrémentait un coin de la petite salle de bain.

« En bas, solidement attaché. »

Avec un grognement résigné, elle décida de ne pas discuter tout de suite de l'éthique du geste.

Markus rempli pour elle un baquet d'eau tiède, et lui tendit deux serviettes, une pour se laver, et une pour se sécher, avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je serais juste à côté. Appelle-moi quand tu as fini. »

 _Il se sentait infiniment soulagé. Elle était encore brûlante de fièvre, mais elle avait enfin repris conscience. Le plus dur était passé.Elle avait encaissé tant de blessures et de coups que son corps avait à peine le temps de refermer une plaie qu'une autre apparaissait. Petit à petit, insidieusement, ces centaines de lésions avaient sapé ses forces, mettant son système immunitaire à genou et, avec sa bonté viscérale, elle avait donné ses dernières force à un_ wraith _mourant qu'elle connaissait à peine. Une simple infection avait bien failli avoir raison de la lumière de sa vie._

 _Son humaine le tira de ses réflexions d'une petite voix piteuse.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il par le battant entrouvert._

 _« J'ai besoin d'aide. » murmura-t-elle misérablement._

 _« Mais... Je... »_

 _« Markus, tu m'as déjà vu me laver des centaines de fois ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas pareil ! »_

 _« J'ai besoin de ton aide ! J'arrive à peine à bouger et je tremble comme une feuille .» gémit-elle, presque avec hargne._

 _Doucement, il ouvrit la porte._

 _« Je n'ai même pas réussi à enlever ma blouse.» maugréa la jeune femme, cramoisie._

 _Il sentit son cœur se serrer de pitié. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si misérable, blottie sur son tabouret dans sa chemise rigide de sang. Soudain, il n'eut plus devant lui la redoutable traqueuse qui était sa compagne, mais l'artiste terrifiée et perdue, qui se terrait sous une table, les entrailles déchirées par une balle perdue. Elle n'était plus que l'humaine mourante avec qui il avait partagé sa force vitale en un don désespéré des années auparavant. La même qui l'avait aidé et soutenu alors qu'il n'était plus rien, l'aidant à se laver quand il ne le pouvait pas. Elle lui avait rendu sa dignité alors qu'il avait tout perdu. Le temps était venu de rembourser sa dette._

Avec délicatesse et patience, il l'avait aidée à se laver, rougissant l'eau de trois baquets successifs.

Avec autant de douceur, il l'avait aidée à se sécher, puis avait appliqué un baume cicatrisant sur ses plaies avant de l'aider à enfiler sa blouse de rechange. Enfin, il avait entrepris de défaire le bandage puant qui entourait sa cuisse.

Les mains crispée sur l'assise du tabouret, Rosanna serrait les dents, alors que le _wraith_ nettoyait précautionneusement la plaie avec un chiffon propre.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle osa jeter un œil à la double balafre bleutée et purulente qui barrait sa cuisse.

Retenant un haut-le-cœur, elle le laissa appliquer une épaisse pâte blanchâtre dessus, puis refaire son pansement avec une nouvelle bande.

« Je suis tellement couturée de cicatrice que je suis bientôt le monstre de Frankenstein. » ricana-t-elle, sinistre.

« Sheppard m'a montré ce film. Tu es infiniment plus belle que cette créature, Rosanna .» murmura-t-il, lui effleurant doucement la main.

« Heureusement pour moi, tu vois au-delà de ma simple apparence, Markus. » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

« C'est toi qui me l'as appris, toi qui voit au-delà du voile. » répondit-il, lui laissant entrevoir son amour et sa fierté par le lien, avant de la rapatrier d'autorité vers le lit.

« Je vais aller chercher le médecin. J'aimerais qu'il t'examine. » déclara-t-il, ramenant quelques minutes plus tard un vieillard à l'air terrifié et à la mise quelque peu chiffonnée, mais indemne.

« Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû subir tout ça par ma faute, Monsieur. » s'excusa la jeune femme.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Madame, rien de tout ceci n'est votre faute. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué mon cheval avant de m'emmener ! » répondit le médecin d'une voix douce tout en lui prenant le pouls.

« Markus ne vous aurait jamais fait de mal si je n'avais pas été si mal en point. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-nous. »

Le médecin choisit d'ignorer ses paroles, se contentant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Madame, je peux vous annoncer que vous êtes en bonne voie de guérison. Il va vous falloir rester alitée jusqu'à ce que la fièvre retombe, et continuer à appliquer les cataplasmes jusqu'à ce que votre blessure soit complètement refermée, mais vous n'aurez qu'une grosse cicatrice. » statua le médecin.

« Une de plus... Merci, Docteur. Si vos services ne sont plus requis, Markus va vous payer pour vos soins, ainsi que de quoi rembourser votre monture, et il va vous laisser partir, avec tous nos remerciement pour vos bons soins. »

« J'ai été le chercher sur un autre monde... » maugréa le _wraith_.

« Alors, reconduis-le là-bas ! »

Lorsque le guérisseur fut parti en compagnie de l'alien, l'artiste se leva précautionneusement puis, appuyée contre le mur, entreprit de visiter les lieux.

Elle se trouvait dans une petite maison cossue, composée d'une grande pièce à vivre et de deux chambres, avec chacune leur salle de bain privée.

Par les fenêtres, elle distingua un potager propret, et un poulailler, gardé par un coq majestueux, ainsi qu'un petit appentis qui lui fit dresser les poils sur la nuque. Instinctivement, elle devina où se trouvaient les propriétaires de la fermette. Si une part d'elle était révulsée par le sort de ces innocents, une autre, bien plus grande, était infiniment reconnaissante pour le toit au-dessus de sa tête et les draps moelleux qui l'attendaient dans la chambre.

D'un pas chancelant, elle se dirigea vers le garde-manger, où elle dénicha de quoi se faire un petit pique-nique improvisé.

Lorsque Markus revint, elle s'était installé sur une banquette, enroulée dans une couverture, une tasse d'infusion entre les mains.

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur moi. »

« Je veillerais sur toi autant qu'il le faudra, ma douce compagne. » répondit-il, alors qu'elle l'attirait vers elle, le forçant à s'asseoir sur la banquette avant de venir se blottir dans son étreinte rassurante, où elle s'endormit.

Pendant dix jours, Rosanna eut le plaisir de se réveiller chaque matin dans des draps de coton, la présence chaude de Markus à ses côtés.

Malgré la fièvre et la douleur, elle savoura de dormir vêtue seulement de sa blouse, et de ne pas se réveiller dix fois par nuit, à cause du sol dur et froid.

Au bout du deuxième jour, lorsqu'elle vit Markus ranger soigneusement son manteau, ses bottes et tout son attirail dans un coin de la pièce, elle devina qu'ils ne couraient aucun danger dans l'immédiat. Elle s'abstint toutefois de poser la moindre question, ne désirant que profiter du pain, des saucissons et autres confitures présents en quantité dans le garde-manger, ainsi que d'heures de sommeils nombreuses et réparatrices. Elle vivait l'instant présent, le savourant de chaque fibre de son corps, sans penser ni au passé, ni au lendemain.


	62. Chapitre 61

Le déménagement avait pris étonnamment peu de temps.

Le plus long avait été de convaincre le Dr Weir que, Tom ne pouvant plus se sustenter d'aliments solides, ils devaient absolument se déplacer auprès d'une source de nourriture volontaire et abondante.

La directrice d'Atlantis avait finalement accepté, mais n'avait pu prêter un _Jumper_ avec pilote à Milena qu'un seul jour. Ils l'avaient donc intensivement utilisé pour transporter tout ce qui était trop encombrant pour pouvoir être déménagé à dos de guams ou en charrette, puis le reste avait suivi sous la forme d'une improbable caravane menée par la vieille Sama, perchée sur le guam dominant.

Lorsque Milena leur avait parlé des termes de l'accord, tout les membres de la tribu s'étaient décidés à les suivre, puisque les habitants d'Estin, le village de Léah, avaient accepté de leur y offrir une nouvelle vie, bien plus sociale que sous le bouclier.

Ils avaient donc empaqueté toutes leurs affaires, ne laissant que le strict minimum sous le bouclier, afin de permettre à quelques personnes de rester en arrière pour récolter le fruit de leur dur labeur agraire et d'avoir de quoi tenir pour l'hiver à venir.

Le village avait mis à disposition de la petite communauté trois fermes et deux maisons villageoises.

Milena et Jin'shi choisirent une petite ferme à l'extrémité sud du village, pour ses hauts plafond et sa grange confortable qui permettraient à l'Irän d'entrer dans le corps d'habitation sans devoir ramper, juste se baisser, tout en lui offrant un bel espèce pour y faire ses quartiers.

La tribu de Sama, quant à elle, se répartit dans les autres habitations, certes un peu à l'étroit, mais au chaud jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient bâtis leurs propres maisons.

Si ces derniers s'intégrèrent sans mal à la vie villageoise, il en alla autrement pour les deux aliens.

Jin'shi était traitée avec égard et une crainte superstitieuse, et même si elle trouva sans peine quelques personnes volontaires pour un contact télépathique avec elle, aucun ne parvenait à interagir avec elle avec la même décontraction que Milena ou la tribu de Sama.

Quand à Tom, le changement fut terriblement brutal pour lui: craint et fui par les villageois, en permanence poursuivi par un vent de murmures hostiles. Nul n'osait s'en prendre à lui, et il eut plus qu'assez de donneurs pour satisfaire son nouvel appétit anthropophage, mais il ne pouvait plus sortir sans que les mères prennent précipitamment leurs enfants par la mains pour changer de côté de la rue, ou que les hommes, la main posée tantôt sur une hache, tantôt sur une fourche, ne le regardent passer, l'air méfiant.

Liu et Jiu, qui s'étaient rapidement fait des amis parmi les jeunes villageois, se les mirent à dos tout aussi vite, lorsqu'ils prirent la défense de Tom lors d'une discussion houleuse. Ce dernier, de joyeux et enthousiaste, devint rapidement ombrageux et hargneux, feulant à la moindre remarque et s'agaçant pour un rien.

Malgré les termes de l'accord, qui stipulaient que le jeune _wraith_ ne devait pas quitter la planète afin de pouvoir sentir l'arrivée de ses semblables, Milena prit le parti de l'emmener régulièrement avec elle durant ses explorations à moto, afin qu'il se change les idées.

Lors de leurs excursions en duo, il devenait alors l'incarnation même de la curiosité et de la bonne humeur qu'il avait toujours été, pour redevenir une créature sinistre dès leur retour.

Après quelques semaines de cette ambiance pesante, ce fut un des fils Killips qui, sans le vouloir, dénoua la situation.

L'enfant, âgé d'à peine six ans, avait échappé à la surveillance de ses aînés et s'était aventuré près d'un puits naturel débouchant droit sur l'aquifère local. Fasciné par les escargots qui peuplaient en grand nombre l'étroite ouverture, il s'était un peu trop penché, et était tombé au fond de la crevasse.

L'enfant, coincé tout au fond, hurlait de terreur, accroché à un rocher gluant dans l'obscurité et, ne sachant pas nager, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre la corde que lui avait lancé son père et qui pendait en plein milieu du petit lac souterrain.

Ce fut Jiu, qui travaillait au champ non loin du puits, qui vint prévenir Tom et Milena.

 _Malgré les avanies des villageois, l'adolescent ne pouvait rester de marbre face à la détresse d'un enfant perdu, et en moins de cinq minutes, une lampe frontale empruntée à Milena à la main, il arrivait vers le puits._

 _« Pourquoi personne n'est descendu le chercher ? » demanda-t-il, surpris de découvrir une petite foule qui contemplait bêtement l'ouverture sombre._

 _« L'ouverture est trop étroite, seul un jeune enfant pourrait passer. » répondit le père désespéré._

 _« Je vais essayer de passer, je ne suis pas bien gros. » grommela le jeune_ wraith _, jaugeant la faille._

 _« Vous n'y arriverez pas, vous êtes déjà trop large d'épaules ! » lança quelqu'un._

 _« Tom, ils ont raison, tu ne passeras pas. » supplia Milena_

 _« Au moins, j'aurais essayé. » siffla-t-il comme une accusation, s'emparant de la corde pour l'attacher autour de sa taille._

 _Il se débarrassa ensuite de sa chemise, qui risquait de le gêner dans l'étroit boyau, puis après avoir vérifié la solidité de ses nœuds, il se glissa en rampant dans l'ouverture._

 _Assez rapidement le passage se resserra, l'enserrant de toute part, gluant, froid et étouffant._

 _Se tortillant comme un ver, il progressa centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, les épaules écrasées entre les parois de pierre._

 _Le silence régnait, seulement entrecoupé des sanglots terrifiés de l'enfant, tout en bas._

 _« T'en fais pas, petit, je vais venir te chercher. » grogna-t-il, le souffle presque coupé._

 _Serrant les dents, il banda ses muscles et poussa de toutes ses forces, malgré la douleur de ses épaules. Il y eut un craquement sec qui le fit hurler de douleur, et soudain le boyau ne fut plus aussi étroit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il avait traversé le goulet d'étranglement, et glissait silencieusement jusqu'à l'eau glaciale quelques mètres en contrebas._

 _« Tom, ça va ? On t'a entendu hurler. » demanda la voix étouffée de Milena._

 _« Je suis en bas, ça va, je vais chercher le petit. Quand je tirerais trois fois sur le corde, remontez-le. » hurla-t-il, bénissant mentalement son tout nouveau pouvoir de régénération qui ressoudait déjà sa clavicule._

 _D'une brasse rapide pour lutter contre le froid qui le tétanisait, il rejoignit l'enfant tremblant qui se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant._

 _Il lui fallut des trésors de pédagogie pour convaincre le petit qu'il devait le lâcher pour qu'il puisse être remonté, et qu'il ne passerait que quelques instants seul dans le boyau avant de retrouver son père. Le petit finit par accepter, à la seule condition de pouvoir remonter avec la lampe, et Tom envoya le signal, avant de le regarder s'élever lentement dans le maigre rayon de lumière._

 _Durant de longs instants, il resta seul dans la froide obscurité, dont le silence épais n'était troublé que par quelques obscurs grondements chthoniens._

 _La peur commença à s'instiller en lui, lentement. Une peur enfantine, primale, de la nuit et de ses secrets. Il respira profondément, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer le froid qui pénétrait de plus en plus sa chair._

 _Il était un_ wraith _, il était la chose qui se tapissait dans la nuit, il était la peur froide et mortelle qui vient prendre la vie de l'imprudent. La seule chose qu'il avait à craindre dans cette caverne était l'hypothermie, qui finirait par le forcer à entrer en stase. Le reste n'était que rêve et fantasme._

 _Il évoqua en lui des souvenirs anciens, hérités de ses ancêtres. Souvenirs de chasses, et de la joie de la terreur. Doucement, de l'ombre, naquirent des éclats d'argents, de plus en plus brillants, qui éclairèrent bientôt les moindres recoins de la caverne telle une délétère aurore boréale._

 _Se concentrant, il commença à sculpter ses illusions, y faisant courir des monstres blanchâtres aux mâchoires béantes, fantômes terrifiants mais inoffensifs soumis à sa volonté._

 _« Tom, Tom, que se passe-t-il ?! » hurla Milena d'une voix inquiète, si loin au-dessus de lui, là où se pressaient les humains, dans la douce chaleur du soleil._

 _Il gronda, saisit par l'ironie douce-amère de sa situation : lui, le vampire stellaire prisonnier de la froide obscurité humide de cette caverne, dépendant des humains, ses proies, pour rejoindre la lumière et la chaleur._

 _« Je vais bien, renvoyez-moi la corde. » hurla-t-il en retour, sa voix à double timbre se répercutant encore et encore entre les murs de pierre._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, la boule chaude de lumière de la lampe frontale apparut du plafond, accrochée à l'extrémité de la corde._

 _Se glissant une nouvelle fois dans l'aquifère glacé, il nagea jusqu'au centre du lagon, passa la boucle de corde autour de ses épaules puis, à peine eut-il tiré trois fois dessus, qu'il se sentit hissé vers le haut, avec une lente régularité._

 _Une fois encore, il quittait l'obscurité pour la lumière du monde des hommes. Que ses mortels compagnons le craignent s'ils le désiraient, il refusait de passer un jour de plus à se morfondre à cause de la seule chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais changer : sa nature. Il était né_ wraith _, et mourrait comme tel. Tout ce qui se passerait entre deux, c'était à lui et à personne d'autre de l'écrire !_

Un hurlement de douleur de Tom, et beaucoup d'inquiétude de sa part plus tard, Milena récupéra un _wraith_ dégoulinant, frigorifié, avec une épaule démise et une clavicule cassée, mais l'air le plus serein qu'elle lui ait vu depuis des mois.

Enroulé dans une couverture, les dents claquant de froid, il la rassura rapidement sur son état général et lui demanda de l'aide pour remettre son épaule en place.

Elle l'aida donc, sans plus se soucier des villageois qui les observaient.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en bas ? Il y a eu de grandes lumières dansantes. » demanda Jiu, lorsque Tom eut repris son souffle alors que la douleur irradiant de son épaule s'estompait.

« Oh, c'était moi. Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. » répondit-il contrit.

« Comment ? » demanda le père Killips, son fils emballé dans sa veste dans les bras.

 _Comment pouvait-il expliquer quelque chose d'aussi intangible, d'aussi spontané et d'aussi naturel que ses illusions ?_

Sans dire un mot, le jeune _wraith_ tendit une main, de laquelle naquit un orbe de lumière chatoyante, qui s'étendit comme une étrange fleur tentaculaire, qu'il fit éclater en un millier d'éclats translucides qui s'égaillèrent lentement dans l'air avant de disparaître.

« C'est zoli... » s'extasia le petit Cima, sa mésaventure déjà oubliée.

« Non, c'est magnifique. » corrigea une voix ferme mais douce dans la petite foule, qui avait reculé avec crainte dès l'apparition des premières illusions.

La remarque surprit l'adolescent, qui en chercha l'auteur des yeux, avant de reconnaître Léah, son éternel tablier autour des reins.

« C'est magnifique. Comme faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« C'est naturel, comme parler, ou marcher. J'ai commencé à en produire il y a un moment déjà, et je les contrôle depuis plus d'un an. Je pense à quelque chose, et il apparaît sous forme de cette... brume lumineuse .» répondit-il, envoyant un oiseau de lumière tourner autour du petit Ciam, qui rit, ravi.

« Pourquoi les autres _wraiths_ ne font pas ça ? » demanda un vieil homme.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être ne savent-ils pas qu'ils peuvent faire autre chose que des formes effrayantes dans l'obscurité, peut-être n'ont-ils pas l'imagination nécessaire pour inventer de belles choses. »  
« Ou peut-être que tu as un don. » ajouta Milena.

« Oui, j'avoue n'avoir jamais vu de mes propres yeux un de mes semblables produire des illusions. Alors je ne peux que parler de ma propre expérience.» expliqua l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

« Comment pouvez-vous ne jamais avoir vu ce que produisent les vôtres lorsqu'ils chassent ? »

« Je n'ai jamais participé à une chasse. Lorsque j'ai quitté la ruche où je suis né, j'étais bien trop jeune pour avoir fait plus que de nettoyer le vaisseau de ses immondices. Pour les _wraiths_ , les jeunes ne sont rien. Seuls les adultes participent aux sélections. Les jeunes matures, comme moi, restent sur la ruche jusqu'à l'âge d'environ un siècle, se nourrissant des proies de moindre qualité dédaignées par les adultes. Je n'ai jamais chassé, et je n'ai jamais tué d'humains, j'ignore donc beaucoup de chose sur ces aspects-là de la culture _wraith._ » s'excusa-t-il presque.

« Pourquoi préciser que vous n'avez jamais tué d'humains ? » demanda Léah, ayant remarqué la formulation.

« J'ai déjà tué quelques _wraiths_ : le premier allait attaquer les miens, et les autres allaient massacrer un village pour capturer un coureur. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire sans agir. »

Un vent de murmures parcourut la petite foule qui suivait l'échange.

« Ce que Tom ne dit pas, c'est qu'il a sauvé tous ces gens certes, mais à failli se faire tuer par ses semblables. Si Liu et Jiu ne l'avaient pas ramené, il serait sans doute mort, lynché par ceux qu'il a protégés. Mon fils, qui n'est encore presque qu'un enfant, à affronté plusieurs guerriers, alors qu'il se savait moins fort et incapable de régénérer, pour sauver des gens qui, il en était conscient, allaient le haïr par sa nature même. Voilà qui est Tom. N'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui, il est descendu dans ce puits, se déboîtant l'épaule pour sauver un enfant. Ne l'oubliez pas la prochaine fois que vous voudrez dire du mal de lui, pensant que nous n'entendons pas ! » clama la guerrière, farouche.

Le père Killips, confiant son fils à un de ses aînés, s'avança d'un pas, ouvrant sa chemise, dévoilant la cicatrice oblongue.

« J'ai grandi dans la crainte et la haine des _wraiths_. Je pensais qu'ils étaient la cause de tous les malheurs du monde, et pourtant, de toutes les calamités que j'ai connues dans ma vie, pas une n'était leur œuvre. Toutes sans exception sont venues des hommes. J'ai perdu ma ferme à cause de la cupidité d'un homme, et mon épouse à cause de la dépravation d'une famille. Un seigneur trop avare, qui augmentait sans cesse les impôts, m'a forcé à me ruiner la santé, et mes enfants n'ont pas pu aller à l'école, car un prélat à décidé qu'ils seraient mieux aux champs, en serfs idiots et soumis, que comme paysans libres et éduqués. Dans ma vie, j'ai rencontré un _wraith_ deux fois, et par deux fois, ma vie à basculé. Un _wraith_ m'a rendu la santé que j'avais perdue en me tuant à la tâche, m'offrant une seconde vie pour prendre soin de mes enfants. Et aujourd'hui, grâce à vous, mon fils est encore des nôtres. Je ne dis pas que tous les _wraiths_ sont bons, mais les humains ne sont pas mieux. En ce qui me concerne, si je peux accorder ma confiance à un inconnu pour la simple raison qu'il est humain, je peux accorder ma confiance à un _wraith_ parce qu'il a sauvé mon enfant. Mon gamin vous doit la vie, et ça, je ne l'oublierais pas. »


	63. Chapitre 62

**Attention:scène de torture et violence psychologique dans ce chapitre!**

* * *

 _La fièvre de sa compagne était vite tombée, et sa jambe étaient en bonne voie de guérison._

 _Bonus imprévu de leur retraite dans la fermette au garde-manger bien rempli, son humaine avait repris un peu de poids, ses côtes si saillantes un peu moins apparentes à présent sous sa peau diaphane._

 _Il savait les mâles et les femelles de constitutions différentes, tout comme les humains et les_ wraiths _, mais il était certain qu'il n'était pas normal de pouvoir distinguer presque tout les os de son corps, saillant entre les muscles secs que leur vie lui avait forgés. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'alimenter quotidiennement, et oubliait donc souvent de faire des pauses pour permettre à Rosanna de manger et de se reposer. De deux vrais repas quotidiens au début de leurs mésaventures, elle était passée à un en-cas rapide toutes les vingt-quatre heures environ, quand elle n'oubliait pas, marchant tout le jour et lui faisant des dons d'énergie très réguliers._

 _Elle lui avait expliqué que le stress lui coupait l'appétit et que, au bout d'un moment, la faim disparaissait, remplacée par une sorte de nausée qui lui rendait toute idée d'un repas rébarbative._

 _Comment pouvait-elle oublier la faim ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il se promit de veiller de près à ses besoins vitaux puisqu'elle n'était pas capable de le faire seule._

« Markus, viens voir.» l'appela l'artiste, qui était sortie nourrir les poules.

Se levant du coussin sur lequel il s'était installé pour méditer, il la rejoignit rapidement.

« Regarde, là. Des empreintes de bottes _wraiths_. Plus petites que les tiennes. Je crois qu'au moins un de nos discrets poursuivants nous a retrouvé .» dit-elle, lui montrant les traces dans la poussière de la cour.

Le _wraith_ poussa un hurlement furieux, fouillant les environs du regard.

« Calme-toi, il doit être loin. » murmura la jeune femme, une main apaisante contre son torse.

« Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité .» siffla-t-il, faisant demi-tour pour aller récupérer ses armes.

« Tant que nous aurons les traceurs, nous ne le serons jamais. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ils peuvent dissimuler si parfaitement leurs esprits. Tu m'as dit qu'il était quasi impossible pour un _wraith_ de se rendre totalement invisible dans l'Esprit. Tu es sur le qui-vive depuis des semaines, tu aurais dû remarquer toute incursion télépathique inconnue, non ? » demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

Markus se figea soudain, sa ceinture tactique entre les mains.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? »

« Que je me demande comment ils font pour se rendre invisibles... »

« Non, tu as dit "inconnue" ! Tu es extraordinaire Rosanna ! Extraordinaire ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain, empli d'une euphorie cruelle, se ruant dehors tout en bouclant sa ceinture.

A mi-chemin, il se figea, fit demi-tour et embrassa passionnément la jeune femme toujours figée au milieu de la chambre, perplexe.

« Je le sais que je suis extraordinaire, Markus, mais tu m'expliques ce que tu viens de comprendre ? » finit-elle par crier, avec quelques instants de retard.

« Prends tes armes et rejoins-moi, ma douce compagne. Je vais te montrer. » gronda-t-il dans son esprit.

« Bon, alors ? »

« J'ai cédé au plus grand péché des miens, ma douce Rosanna. »  
« La vanité ? »  
« Exactement. Tu m'avais donné la réponse il y a des semaines déjà, mais je l'ai négligée, trop sûr de ma capacité à détecter mes semblables. » avoua-t-il, remontant une piste presque imperceptible qui partait vers la Porte des étoiles.

« J'en suis ravie, mais je ne vois pas quelle réponse. »

« Filymn. »

« Filymn, le petit traqueur vicieux ? » répéta l'artiste sans comprendre.

« Oui, nous venons de la même ruche. J'ai passé des siècles connecté à cet Esprit de ruche. Il m'est si familier que je n'en ai pas perçu le murmure à la limite de mon esprit. »  
« C'est lui, le traqueur qui nous suit ? »  
« Oui, et il n'est pas seul, au moins un autre de mes anciens frères l'accompagne. »

«C'est logique, il aurait été surprenant que Silla ne lance pas ses chiens à nos trousses. » nota l'artiste.

« J'étais un de ces chiens, je te signale. » grinça le _wraith_.

« Et tu es toujours un fin limier. Que sont les traqueurs à part de redoutables chiens de chasse ? » répondit l'artiste.

« Tu en es aussi une, aujourd'hui. »

« Je le sais. Et comment chasse-t-on un chien de chasse, mon cher ? » répondit elle avec un sourire carnassier.

« On ne le chasse pas, on l'appâte. »

Sur le papier, leur plan était d'une simplicité enfantine. Retourner à la ferme et faire comme si de rien n'était. Se donner l'air aussi inoffensif que possible, et attendre que les chasseurs décident de passer à l'attaque pour les prendre par surprise.

Durant deux jours, Rosanna s'appliqua à traîner sous la couette, comme quelqu'un d'encore convalescent, Markus ayant posé ses armes presque en évidence dans la pièce à vivre de la ferme.

Pour encourager encore davantage leur poursuivants à passer à l'attaque, Rosanna « oublia » de fermer la fenêtre de la seconde chambre, tout en inventant de toute pièce une rupture de stock d'éclairage, que ce soit bougies ou lampes à huile. Toutes les conditions pour une prise parfaite : deux proies désarmées, faciles d'accès et perdues dans le noir. Une véritable opportunité.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, feignant le sommeil, ils montaient la garde, attentifs aux moindres sons.

« J'ai entendu un bruit .»murmura-t-elle dans son esprit, aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit.

« Moi aussi. Je sens quelque chose... Je n'oublierais jamais cette odeur. » grogna-t-il, alors qu'une vague de pure haine submergeait son esprit.

La douleur infinie des tortures qu'il avait subies revint brusquement le hanter, cuisante.  
« Dô'mar... » comprit l'artiste.

« Je vais le tuer ! » gronda-t-il mentalement, un rugissement menaçant de rouler dans sa gorge.

« Reste calme, Markus. Laisse-le venir à toi. Patiente encore quelques instants, et tu auras ta vengeance. Laisse-le venir. » murmura-t-elle, serrant fort ses mains sous les draps, lui envoyant une puissante vague d'apaisement.

Doucement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, avec une lenteur exaspérante, puis une silhouette sombre s'aventura furtivement dans la pièce.

Elle sentit le corps de Markus se tendre, prêt à bondir. Il allait les tuer en un instant, aveuglé par sa rage. Elle avait d'autres projets, il fallait qu'elle agisse vite.

Rejetant les draps, elle se releva d'un geste fluide et rapide.

« Bonsoir, commandant Dô'mar, bonsoir, traqueur Filymn. » salua-t-elle haut et clair, alors que la silhouette se figeait à moins de deux mètres d'elle. « Vous souvenez-vous de la promesse que je vous ai faite il y a si longtemps sur la ruche, commandant ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que Markus se plaçait entre elle et l'autre traqueur.

« Toujours aussi lâche, Dô'mar. A te cacher derrière les autres... » siffla Markus avec dédain.

Lentement une seconde silhouette passa le seuil de la pièce.

« Filymn, qu'attends-tu ? » gronda hargneusement l'ancien officier.

Rosanna pouffa, alors que les deux traqueurs se faisaient toujours face.

« Il ne bougera pas, Commandant .» fit-elle remarquer, faisant un pas pour allumer la lanterne qu'elle avait cachée sous le lit. « Pardon... traqueur ! C'est quoi votre nouveau nom ? » demanda-t-elle, sadique, en découvrant le nouveau tatouage du guerrier.

« Chan'kan » répondit Filymn, tirant un rugissement furieux de l'intéressé.

« J'ai pitié de vous... Chan'kan. Ce doit être si dur... Une telle déchéance. Je vous laisserais presque vivre, pour pouvoir savourer chaque instant de votre humiliation, mais je suis quelqu'un de parole, et j'ai promis que si nos chemins se recroisaient, nous vous tuerions. » susurra-t-elle, s'avançant d'un pas vers le guerrier.

« Filymn ! » rugit ce dernier, tirant le traqueur de sa stupeur.

A une vitesse sidérante, le _wraith_ fut sur Rosanna, sa dague appuyée sur sa gorge.

Markus, avec un grondement impuissant tenta de l'intercepter, en vain.

Rosanna, les mains levées en signe de paix, détailla le traqueur qui la tenait de sa lame.

« Vous ne lui devez rien, Filymn. Il est lâche, sadique et incompétent. Il n'est plus commandant, juste un traqueur, tout comme vous. Pas plus, pas moins que vous : égal. Il n'a aucune expérience en l'art délicat de la traque, alors pourquoi lui obéir ? Silla vous l'a-t-elle ordonné ? » demanda-t-elle sans aucune agressivité au traqueur, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle sentit la pression sur sa gorge diminuer un peu.

« Filymn, tue-la! » beugla Chan'kan, juste avant que, avec un rugissement de rage vengeresse, Markus se jette sur lui.

Les deux puissants guerriers roulèrent au sol dans un nuage de poussière, feulant et rugissant comme des fauves, sans que ni Rosanna ni Filymn ne bougent.

« Markus m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a dit que, malgré votre petite taille, vous étiez le _wraith_ le plus rapide qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et qu'il ne faut pas s'y fier : vous êtes un redoutable traqueur. »  
« Alors, pourquoi je ne vois aucune peur dans vos yeux, humaine ? » siffla ce dernier, la lame toujours sur sa gorge.

« Je vais vous montrer quelque chose, d'accord ? » répondit-elle, approchant doucement sa main de son bras droit pour en relever la manche et dévoiler le tatouage.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » murmura le _wraith_ , perdu.

« Je suis comme vous, Markus m'a appris tout ce qu'il savait. Vous êtes doué, mais je suis meilleure. » répondit-elle, imperturbable.

« Et pourtant vous allez mourir, pour la gloire de Silla ! »  
« Je ne mourrais pas pour cette verrue bouffie d'orgueil, et vous ne ferez rien contre moi, » siffla Rosanna.

Le _wraith_ feula, appuyant un peu plus fort le couteau sur sa gorge.

« Markus, je m'occupe de Filymn, prends ton temps avec cette charogne, il mérite de souffrir un peu .» notifia-t-elle mentalement à son compagnon, qui échangeait des coups ravageurs avec l'autre alien dans la pièce voisine, réduisant le mobilier en miettes.

« Répondez-moi, humaine ! » siffla le traqueur, furibond.

« Pardon, qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de vous tuer, là, dans l'instant ? »

« La même chose qui vous a empêché de le faire les autres fois. La curiosité... et autre chose. De l'envie, de la jalousie, une soif de liberté ? »

« Comment... »  
« Comment je fais ? C'est un don, je vois au-delà des apparences. Et vous n'êtes pas si discret, je vous ai aperçu à plusieurs reprises. » sourit-elle.

La lame s'éloigna à nouveau un peu de sa gorge.

« Pourquoi n'avoir pas réagi ? »  
« Toujours étudier sa proie... » commença-t-elle.

« ...Avant de l'approcher pour la capturer. » termina le _wraith_ , ébahi.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, s'affrontant du regard.

« Que fait-on, maintenant ? » demanda l'alien, baissant un peu sa dague.

« On peut se battre comme des bêtes, tels les deux fauves à côté, ou être plus intelligents. » répondit la femme.

L'alien éloigna définitivement son arme.

« Qu'attendez vous de moi ? »

« Que vous choissisiez, Filymn .» murmura l'artiste, souriant largement.

Le _wraith_ la fixa, ignorant la lutte à mort qui se déroulait dans son dos.

« Soit vous me rejoignez, vous reniez Silla et sa ruche, et je vous promets que plus jamais vous n'aurez à courber l'échine devant des Dô'mar. Soit vous restez le chien fidèle de Silla et, la prochaine fois que nos chemins se croiseront, je vous tuerais de mes mains, je vous en fais le serment. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton posé.

« Ce n'est pas un choix. Qu'aurais-je à gagner à devenir un paria ? »

« Pourquoi Venn'kan a-t-il fait ce choix ? Pourquoi est il devenu Markus ? Et qu'a Markus que Venn'kan n'aurait jamais même pu rêver ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »  
« Car j'ai besoin de vous. Parce que vous pouvez m'être infiniment utile, Filymn, et parce que je vois votre potentiel gâché. »

« Vous voulez détruire les _wraiths_ ! »  
« Non, je veux détruire votre civilisation, immuable, malsaine, destructrice. Je veux créer un nouveau monde, ouvrir une nouvelle voie. Un monde où chacun a sa place, chacun son rôle, et où la différence est une force, pas une faiblesse. Mais seule, je n'y arriverais pas. J'ai besoin de vous... »

« J'aimerais vous croire, mais vous n'avez rien pour vous soutenir. »

« Laissez moi vous montrer .» répondit la femme, lui tendant ses deux mains.

Il les fixa pensivement pendant quelques instants, puis il posa ses mains sur les siennes.

 _Il sentit sa jambe céder sous son poids alors que le commandant lui brisait les os d'un coup de pied brutal._

 _Ils luttaient à mort depuis de longues minutes, s'échangeant des coups dévastateurs sans qu'aucun des deux ne prenne le dessus sur l'autre._

 _Durant presque deux ans, sa colère, sa haine et sa souffrance avaient couvé au fond de son c_ _œur, pour rejaillir tels des volcans en cet instant._

 _Celui qui avait été son supérieur, son maître et le guide de sa ruche, était devenu la chose qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il brûlait de lui faire payer chacun des instants de souffrance qu'il avait vécu durant son séjour dans les geôles de la ruche. Il brûlait de lui faire payer ce qu'il avait imposé à sa douce humaine. Il brûlait de lui faire payer pour les mois écoulés depuis et la chasse sans fin, mais aucun de ses coup n'était assez puissant, aucun n'était assez douloureux, pour commencer ne serait-ce qu'à lui donner un avant-goût des tortures qu'il lui avait infligées avec une joie sadique durant des semaines ._

 _Pour le moment, il luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'autre_ wraith _qui tentait de l'étrangler, profitant de sa jambe brisée pour le plaquer au sol de tout son poids._

 _Incapable de se redresser, il sentit son pharynx crisser sous la poigne de son ennemi, alors que le manque d'air allumait des étoiles devant ses yeux._

 _Écumant, griffant, ruant, il se débattait de toutes ses forces, lorsqu'il sentit la prise autour de sa gorge se relâcher alors que le poids inerte du commandant le plaquait au sol._

 _D'un coup de reins, il repoussa le corps, avant de se relever d'un bond, réagissant instinctivement à la vue du pistolet braqué dans sa direction._

 _Il fit un pas, et sa jambe, dont l'os avait à peine commencé à se ressouder, céda à nouveau._

 _Il s'écroula, rattrapé de peu par son humaine, qui lui murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles d'un ton apaisant, alors que l'autre traqueur se tenait toujours là, à deux pas de lui, armé et menaçant._

 _Il tenta de se jeter dans ses jambes, tout en rugissant, mais arqueboutée contre lui, sa douce compagne l'en empêcha._

 _« Markus, calme-toi, Filymn est avec nous. Il est avec nous ! » répéta-t-elle, lui envoyant une vague apaisante._

« Pourquoi faire ça ? » demanda Filymn, perplexe, alors que Rosanna finissait de ligoter l'ancien commandant à un solide pilier dans la cour.

« Certaines choses ne peuvent être réparées que dans le sang. En ce qui me concerne, le sort de Dô'mar a été suffisamment dur pour que sa mort rapide me suffise, mais je n'ai pas été torturée durant des semaines. Markus a le droit de se venger. » répondit-elle, rentrant pour prendre ses affaires.

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de voir ça. J'ai assisté une fois dans ma vie à une séance de torture. Plus jamais ! » répondit-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Filymn lui emboîta le pas, désireux de comprendre comment cette humaine avait bien pû le pousser à trahir son ancien commandant par quelques simples paroles.

« Vous pourriez l'empêcher de le faire ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Je sais, mais je ne veux pas l'en empêcher, je ne tiens simplement pas à y assister ! »

Un hurlement de souffrance résonna derrière eux, faisant frisonner le traqueur.

« Que vais-je devenir, maintenant ? Vous êtes des coureurs, pourchassés de monde en monde.» demanda Filymn, réalisant soudain avec horreur tout ce que sa décision impliquait.

« J'aurais une première mission d'importance pour vous. » répondit l'artiste avec un sourire.

 _Rosanna lui avait laissé toute la journée et la nuit suivante pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance, puis à l'aube, elle était revenue, seule._

 _Il avait senti son âme se révulser devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, écho distordu d'une infâme journée sur la ruche, mais elle avait gardé son calme, laissant le monstre obscur en elle se gorger du spectacle._

 _Sa rage s'était épuisée sur le corps mutilé de son ancien frère, et au milieu de la grande lassitude qu'il ressentait, seul un sursaut de culpabilité face à la brutalité qu'il imposait à sa douce humaine perdurait dans son esprit._

Elle contempla tristement le carnage.

Des monceaux de peau et de chairs découpées soigneusement du corps du _wraith_ ligoté l'entouraient en un buffet déliquescent, tandis que sur son crâne à présent nu, seules quelques mèches ayant survécu à l'arrachage sauvage, s'ouvrait une étrange corolle composée de griffes et de dents plantées dans la chair tuméfiée de son cuir chevelu.

D'une voix brisée, l'alien tenta de dire quelque chose, seul un pitoyable gémissement sortant de ses lèvres arrachées.

Elle s'approcha de lui, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle douloureux sur son visage.

« Commandant Dô'mar, regardez-vous ! Un jour et une nuit, et vous voilà déjà brisé. Combien de semaines avez vous passé à lui faire subir ça, sans jamais tirer quoi que ce soit de lui ? Même son esprit brisé, son corps réduit en charpie, sa volonté n'a jamais fléchi, mais vous ? Vous n'étiez pas de taille. Vous ne l'avez jamais été, ce n'est pas de votre faute .» murmura-t-elle à son oreille, avec une douceur infinie, tandis que le _wraith_ anéanti sanglotait misérablement. « Je vais vous laisser choisir, commandant. Soit je laisse Markus continuer, et si, dans sept jours et sept nuits, vous êtes encore en vie, on vous relâchera, soit vous n'en pouvez plus, et je vous offre une fin rapide et sans douleur. A vous de choisir. » susurra la bête en elle, extatique.

Durant de longs instants, le _wraith_ la fixa avec des yeux terrifiés puis, vaincu, il baissa la tête, tentant en vain d'articuler quelque chose.

« Voyons Commandant, un petit effort. Qu'avez-vous choisi ? »

«... Pitié... Tuez-moi...» cracha-t-il finalement.

Doucement, presque tendrement, la jeune femme enlaça le _wraith_ , le serrant contre son cœur, puis avec la même bonté, elle noya l'esprit brisé sous une vague tranchante d'instants de joie et de bonheur tels qu'il n'en avait jamais connus, dissolvant dans la vaste obscurité du Néant ce qui fut un jour le _wraith_ connu sous le nom du commandant Dô'mar.


	64. Chapitre 63

_Au-delà des étoiles et par delà le destin se rapprochent de plus en plus. Je vais toutefois tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'avoir lu l'un pour comprendre l'autre._

 _Mais à terme, ces deux récits ne formeront plus d'un, dans la grande fresque épique que je suis en train d'écrire._

 _Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, ici ou sur les deux!_

* * *

Filymn envoyé traquer les atlantes, ils reprirent leurs errances galactiques, ciblant autant que possible les mondes sur lesquels Markus savaient avoir été habités par des Anciens, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un E2PZ. Une rapide visite sur l' _Utopia_ leur apprit que les essais organiques de Léonard pour colmater les brèches de la coque avaient été un succès, et qu'une vingtaine de brèches situées dans des zones critiques étaient en cours de comblement. En parallèle, l'ingénieur s'était employé à restaurer le système informatique de l' _Utopia_ , gravement corrompu par des millénaires de mise en veille. Il avait même trouvé le temps de faire un peu de ménage, et avait déblayé presque deux tonnes de terre et de racines de la salle de contrôle auxiliaire, à présent presque parfaitement opérationnelle, dans laquelle il s'était installé une couche sommaire, considérant les quartiers d'habitation trop éloignés de son lieu de travail principal.

Il assura avec fierté à Rosanna que l' _Utopia_ serait en état de voler en vitesse subluminique dès que les tissus organiques auraient atteint leur maturité, et que d'ici quelques semaines l'hyperpropulsion serait à nouveau opérationnelle, ainsi que les boucliers à puissance minimale.

Ne manquait que la source d'énergie pour alimenter le tout.

C'est plus motivés que jamais qu'ils repartirent donc à la chasse à l'extracteur du potentiel de point zéro.

Après avoir épuisé la cinquantaine de mondes « Anciens » que Markus connaissait, en vain, Rosanna se fit un devoir d'aller enquêter dans chaque ville d'importance, s'enquérissant de trésors des Ancêtres et d'autres cristaux brillants, ce qui - au bout de trois longues semaines d'effort et de deux rencontres en pleine ville avec des traqueurs pas du tout concernés par la survie des citoyens environnants -, paya finalement.

Le vieil homme sirotait avec un plaisir évident le verre de vin doux que l'artiste lui avait payé, l'entretenant de menues informations sur les légendes des Ancêtres qu'il connaissait, ravi d'avoir une oreille attentive.

« Toutes ces histoires extraordinaires se sont produites ici, sur ce monde ? » demanda Rosanna, espérant enfin apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

« Oooh, non ! Dans de très nombreux autres mondes, ma chère. Chaque monde accessible par une Porte a été un jour habité par les Ancêtres et, durant des millénaires, ils ont fait prospérer leur civilisation, si loin que nous ne pouvons pas même en rêver. Malheureusement, à cause de cette engeance démoniaque que sont les _wraiths_ , il ne nous reste que bien peu de témoignages de leur culture grandiose .» répondit l'homme d'un ton docte.

« Y a-t-il des reliques des Ancêtres ici ? » demanda-t-elle, se retenant de se tortiller d'excitation.

« Eh ben ! Ils vous intéressent drôlement, les Ancêtres, Mademoiselle ! Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre, moi ! Il y a quelques vieilles ruines rongées par les siècles au pied du mont Jaune, mais si vous voulez vraiment voir un trésor, c'est pas ici que vous le trouverez .» répondit-il, ravi de son petit effet de suspens.

« Où pourrais-je en voir un ? » dit elle, alors que l'envie furieuse de secouer l'homme pour qu'il partage enfin son information la démangeait furieusement.

« Vous ai-je parlé de l'amphore magique d'Itallak ? »

« Non, mais où pourrais-je voir des reliques des Ancêtres ? » s'agaça la femme.

« Mais quel empressement ! La quête de l'amphore est une histoire passionnante ! »  
« Je n'en doute pas, mais où pourrais-je voir ces reliques ? »

« Allons, allons... Au grand musée royal de Vane, ils préparent une exposition sur les plus beaux témoignages que nous ont laissé les Ancêtres. Vous pourrez y voir de nombreux trésors des Ancêtres. » répondit l'homme, quelque peu déçu de ne pouvoir raconter son histoire.  
« Je vous remercie ! Vos histoires étaient très rafraîchissantes ! Bonne journée, Monsieur ! » jeta-t-elle, quittant la terrasse ensoleillée au pas de course.

« Markus, est-ce que tu connais un monde ou une ville qui s'appelle Vane ? » demanda-t-elle mentalement au _wraith_ qui l'attendait à quelques kilomètres de là, la vaste campagne soigneusement entretenue l'empêchant de s'approcher en toute discrétion.

« Non, ça ne me dit rien. »

« Alors, je vais me renseigner. »  
Ce fut un grossiste en grain qui lui donna les coordonnées d'Hellemine, le monde dont Vane était la capitale. Il lui expliqua que la cité comptait quelques milliers d'habitants et était le principal client à l'export de grain de cette planète agricole.

Après l'avoir remercié, elle quitta la ville d'un pas rapide, pressée de partir à la découverte de ce musée royal.

Elle n'était plus qu'à un petit kilomètre du bosquet où l'attendait Markus, lorsqu'elle sentit l'esprit de ce dernier se raidir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
« Des _wraiths_ viennent de passer la Porte. »

En pleine campagne, et isolée, elle était une cible trop facile. Elle partit à fond de train, son empaleur à la main.

« Où sont-ils ? » cracha-t-elle, essoufflée par son long sprint, lorsqu'elle eut enfin rejoint Markus.

« Quelque part devant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils s'approchent lentement en longeant la lisière du bois. » répondit-il, tendu.

« C'est étrange, pourquoi ne pas être venus droit sur nous ? »

« Ils croient peut-être que j'ai posé des pièges... » siffla l'alien.

« Et ils ont raison ? »  
Un sourire carnassier lui répondit.

« J'ai les coordonnées, on file ? »

« Excellente idée. »

Se glissant de couvert en couvert, ils progressaient prudemment en direction de la Porte qui se trouvait dans un pré de l'autre côté du petit bois, lorsqu'un hurlement de douleur retentit derrière eux.

« Ca, c'était le piège à loup... » gronda avec satisfaction le _wraith_.

« Et c'était pas un _wraith_. C'était une voix d'enfant ! » siffla Rosanna, faisant demi-tour.

« Rosanna ! Reviens ! »

« Non, je vais pas laisser un gosse coincé dans un piège ! » gronda-t-elle, fonçant droit sur l'origine des sanglots de douleur qu'elle entendait.

Avec un grondement résigné, il lui emboîta le pas, encochant préventivement une flèche.

D'une roulade, elle esquiva de peu un tir assommant, se redressant pour tirer en réflexe alors qu'un rugissement de douleur lui signalait que la flèche de Markus avait atteint sa cible.

Le doigt sur la gâchette, elle se figea, stupéfaite.

« Vous ?! »

« Que faites-vous là, Rosanna Gady ? » siffla Delleb, hargneuse, tandis que son commandant arrachait la flèche plantée dans son épaule avec un grognement rageur.

« C'est à vous que je devrais poser la question ! » répliqua cette dernière, baissant son arme, sans pour autant la ranger.

« Nous cherchions de quoi nous sustenter. Je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois les dommages infligés à mon esclave ? » gronda la reine outrée en désignant Azur qui, la jambe prisonnière d'une mâchoire de bois, sanglotait misérablement.

« Azur ! Je suis désolée ! » s'excusa l'artiste, sincèrement navrée, tout en se précipitant à son secours.

« Que vais-je faire avec une esclave esquintée ? Elle ne me sert plus à rien. Enfin, puisque vous êtes là, Zil'reyn et moi n'auront pas à chercher de proie bien loin .» lâcha la reine, dédaigneuse.

« Essayez seulement, et je vous tue ! » gronda l'artiste, se redressant pour venir fixer la reine droit dans les yeux, l'air féroce, avant de retourner aider l'adolescente à présent libérée du piège.

« Elle est toujours aussi agressive ? » demanda Zil'reyn, tout en passant un doigt défaitiste dans le nouveau trou de son manteau.

« Seulement quand on menace de la tuer .» gronda le traqueur, constatant que sa flèche était irrécupérable.

« Ma reine n'était pas sérieuse. Votre humaine n'est pas assez raffinée pour son palais... Et trop dangereuse. »

« Mon humaine a un nom et je vous garantis qu'elle a l'énergie la plus pure et la plus lumineuse que j'aie jamais consommé ! » s'offusqua Markus.

« Hey, au lieu de disserter sur mon goût, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider ! » les interrompit l'artiste, agenouillée près de l'adolescente.

« Un humain blessé est un humain fini. » siffla Zil'reyn.

« Ben alors, je dois être sacrément périmée ! Markus, passe-moi la trousse de secours. Je crois qu'elle va avoir besoin de quelques points, tu n'y as pas été de main morte sur la taille des pieux »

« Je voulais neutraliser un _wraith_ , pas une gamine.» gronda ce dernier, tout en lui tendant l'étui en cuir contenant tout le matériel médical qu'ils avaient accumulés au fil du temps.

« C'est vraiment répugnant. » murmura Delleb, observant d'un air dégoûté Markus qui recousait la jambe d'Azur.

« On ne régénère pas, alors il faut bien refermer les trous. De la colle chirurgicale _wraith_ serait idéale, mais on n'en a pas, malheureusement .» répondit Rosanna, quelque peu crispée par Azur qui lui plantait ses ongles dans les avant-bras, un bâton entre les dents.

« Elle va vraiment récupérer après ça ? » demanda le commandant, tout aussi dégoûté que sa reine.

« J'ai récupéré du coup d'empaleur, qui m'a valu douze point de suture, alors avec ses cinq points, quelques jours au lit et quelques semaines en y allant doucement, il n'y paraîtra plus. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre des semaines que mon esclave guérisse, Rosanna Gady ! » s'exclama Zil'reyn.

« Et vu leur dégaine, ils n'ont nulle part où aller... » nota Markus, s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon, le bandage fini.

« Vous vous croyez mieux, coureurs ? » gronda le commandant.

« Je suis un coureur et un traqueur, je vis dehors, il est normal que ma mise ne soit pas des plus... impeccables, mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas de crotte d'oiseau dans le dos, commandant ! » siffla Markus, hargneux.

Delleb poussa un grognement exaspéré avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'Azur allait aussi bien que possible vu les conditions, Rosanna la rejoignit.

« Markus n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, vous avez une idée de ce qui le met dans cet état ? » demanda-t-elle à la reine, ignorant les deux _wraiths_ qui se feulaient dessus.

Pour la première fois, elle vit la reine sourire.

« Vous ne savez donc pas tout sur nous, Rosanna Gady ? » feula-t-elle, amusée.

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Vous savez ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

« Oh oui... Il vous considère comme sa... reine... et défend votre honneur en conséquence. » répliqua la reine avec une pointe de dédain.

« Faire remarquer que Zil'reyn a subi un... accident naturel, ce n'est pas défendre mon honneur, mais juste être mesquin, et je me défends très bien toute seule ! D'ailleurs, il s'est bien gardé de s'interposer quand vous menaciez de me tuer !»

« Il a encore assez de sagesse pour ne pas s'en prendre à une _vraie_ reine. » triompha Delleb.

« Votre commandant n'a pas non plus bronché, me considère-t-il comme une _vraie_ reine ? » ricana l'artiste, s'attirant un feulement hargneux de la reine.

Rosanna rit, s'attirant un autre grognement courroucé.

« Regardez-nous, Delleb, nous sommes ridicules ! Des gamines dans la cour de récréation. Soyons plus malines que les deux idiots là-bas, et agissons en adultes responsables. Qu'en dites-vous ? » suggéra-t-elle, désignant les deux _wraiths_ qui se défiaient toujours, montrant les crocs, et se tournant autour comme des chats échaudés.

« Avec joie, Rosanna Gady. » acquiesça la reine avant d'aller étaler son commandant d'une solide taloche derrière le crâne.

« Oulà, c'est brutal ! » nota-t-elle mentalement au traqueur, soudain refroidi.

« Hiérarchie à la _wraith_. Elle a droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. Elle pourrait le passer à tabac qu'il ne broncherait pas. »

« Je suppose que ça ne te manque pas, ce genre de choses. »  
« Non. »

« Je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire de cette esclave mutilée ! » siffla Delleb, alors qu'Azur s'excusait piteusement pour la centième fois.

« Je connais un endroit où elle pourra rester en sécurité le temps de guérir. » répondit Rosanna, ignorant le regard d'avertissement de Markus.

« Vous, des coureurs ? Si vous aviez un refuge, vous y resteriez ! » siffla le commandant.

« Non, Commandant. Nous ne pouvons y rester à cause de ces maudits implants, mais Azur n'en a pas, elle pourra y rester quelques semaines, le temps de se refaire une santé. »

« Et bien, emmenez-nous ! » lâcha Delleb d'un ton impérieux.

« Rosanna... » gronda Markus tout bas.

« Navrée Delleb, mais je ne vous fais pas assez confiance. Markus et moi allons emmener Azur, et nous vous la ramènerons dans, disons, cinq semaines, ici même. C'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer. »

« Hors de question ! Azur est _mon_ esclave, je peux en disposer librement ! » s'offusqua le commandant.

« Azur est une personne, pas une chose, Commandant ! » siffla l'artiste.

« C'est une humaine, et une esclave. Elle est marquée, elle m'appartient ! »

« Je suis humaine, et je suis aussi "marquée" comme vous dites, et je n'appartiens à personne ! Vous devriez avoir honte, comment pouvez-vous vous prétendre supérieurs à nous, et ne même pas chercher à être plus évolués que nous ?! » cracha l'artiste.

« Et que suggérez-vous, Rosanna Gady, que nous la considérions comme notre égale ? » intervint la reine.

« Pourquoi pas, Delleb ? Vous m'accordez bien ce statut... » conclut-elle, pernicieuse.

La reine ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, puis la referma lentement, avant de feuler, agacée.

« Alors, vous acceptez ma proposition ? Je ne forcerais pas Azur à revenir si elle ne le désire pas, mais si dans cinq semaines elle désire toujours vous servir, je vous la ramène ici même.»

« Qu'y gagnerions-nous ? » demanda Zil'reyn.

« Pas d'humaine boiteuse dans les pattes et si elle revient, vous saurez que vous avez une servante exceptionnelle et qu'elle mérite plus de considération et d'attention. Peut-être même envisagerez-vous de la traiter comme une subordonnée et non plus comme une esclave. »

« Servante, esclave, quelle différence ? »

« L'esclave n'a pas le choix, la servante, oui. Et croyez-moi, sur la qualité du service, ça change tout ! »

« Rhaa, prenez-la, et cessez de me rebattre les oreilles avec vos théories, exaspérante créature ! » coupa court Delleb, avant de partir au pas de charge en direction des champs tout proches.

Zil'reyn lui emboîta le pas, non sans leur avoir jeté un regard mauvais.

« Félicitations, Rosanna, tu viens de te mettre à dos une autre reine... » grommela sombrement Markus.

« Mais non, elle m'aime bien .» ricana l'artiste, alors qu'Azur regardait ses maîtres partir avec impuissance.

« Je suppose que c'est à moi de la porter ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Je suis un _wraith_ , je veux bien mettre ma fierté de côté pour toi, mais que pour toi. » siffla ce dernier, lui prenant tout de même son empaleur.

« Très galant, Markus, merci ! » grogna-t-elle tout en soulevant aussi délicatement que possible l'adolescente cramoisie.

Faisant un rapide crochet par une ville où Rosanna savait trouver profusion de condamnés à mort et un préposé aux prisons peu intègre, ils rejoignirent l' _Utopia_ avec dix jours d'avance sur leur programme.

Léonard fit une moue dégoûtée devant l'adolescente, avant de littéralement s'illuminer en comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas lui servir de repas, mais qu'une fois la plaie presque cicatrisée, il pourrait s'en servir - avec modération - d'assistante.

« Madame, je vous suis très reconnaissant de votre confiance .» la remercia-t-il avec une profonde révérence.

« Ne vous excitez pas trop, Léonard. C'est vous qui allez devoir lui changer son pansement tous les jours, du moins au début, et interdiction de la surmener. Elle reste alitée pendant au moins cinq jours. Trois repas par jour, et du repos. Ensuite, si Azur s'en sent la force, et seulement si, elle pourra commencer à vous aider pour des tâches légères, du type bidouiller des cristaux. Et interdiction absolue de lever la main sur elle. Vous avez compris ? »  
« Oui, Madame, mais... Je sais prendre soin des vaisseaux, pas des humains. »

« Markus va vous montrer, moi, je vais essayer de lui trouver une chambre. Et, avant que j'oublie: avec vos graines de ruche, pourriez-vous faire pousser des cocons ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, Madame, mais pour quoi faire ? » demanda le technicien perplexe.

« Vous risquez de ne bientôt plus être le seul _wraith_ à bord, et le ravitaillement va se compliquer d'autant, un garde-manger serait utile d'ici à ce que l'on trouve une solution plus durable... »

« Comme ce... don que vous m'avez fait, Madame ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Exactement. »

« Mais seul un fou ferait ça ! Je suis désolé, Madame, veuillez me pardonner ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de se ratatiner en réalisant qu'il l'avait traitée de folle.

« Je ne vais pas vous frapper, Léonard ! Vous n'avez pas complètement tort, trouver des volontaires relèverait du miracle. »

« Heu... Je... Mon maître m'a appris. » murmura Azur d'une toute petite voix.

« Zil'reyn ? » demanda Rosanna, ébahie.  
« Oui, après que vous l'ayez sauvé, notre reine lui a ordonné de trouver comment cela était possible. Il a fallu longtemps pour que ça marche. Monseigneur dit que l'échange a bien lieu, mais que la quantité est négligeable .» souffla-t-elle, gênée d'être soudain le centre de l'attention.

« Markus, tu veux bien vérifier ? »

L'alien s'approcha, tendant ses deux mains à l'adolescente qui, après une hésitation, posa ses toutes petites mains dans les siennes, avant de fermer les yeux.

« Elle a raison, elle y arrive tout à fait, et même si la quantité est bien plus faible que chez toi, je ne qualifierais pas ça de négligeable. C'est même plutôt honorable, vus sa jeunesse et son état actuel. D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas encore totalement mature, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bon qu'elle se vide ainsi de l'énergie qu'il lui faudrait pour finir de grandir. »

 _«_ Je suis impressionnée, Azur, et Delleb remonte un peu dans mon estime, mais dans tous les cas, pas de don d'énergie dans les cinq semaines à venir. Tu te concentres sur ta guérison, d'accord ? Et tu peux me tutoyer.» conclut-elle.

« Madame, vous avez bien dit Delleb ? La reine Delleb ? » demanda le technicien,.

« Oui, elle-même. »

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit qui est la reine Delleb ?! » s'étouffa Léonard, fixant Markus d'un air furieux.

« Qui est Delleb, Léonard ? »

« Delleb la Conquérante, la reine qui a vaincu la flotte d'Albertus d'Andromède et ses douze croiseurs lourds! Elle est légendaire pour sa férocité au combat et pour sa droiture. »

« Férocité au combat, je sais pas, je lui ai collé une gifle et elle a à peine réagi. »

« Vous avez giflé une reine ?! » s'étragla le technicien.

« Oui, elle m'avait gravement manqué de respect. »

« Et vous êtes encore en vie ?! »

« Oui, Léonard, puisque je suis devant vous ! Je vous ai même amené « l'esclave personnelle » de son commandant, qui est tombée dans un des pièges de Markus. »  
« C'est l'esclave personnelle d'un commandant de ruche ? »  
« Oui, mais non, pour une raison que j'ignore, cette fine équipe est aussi vagabonde que nous deux. Et, visiblement, ils ont la moitié des _wraiths_ de la galaxie qui cherchent à leurs faire la peau. Donc je ne sais pas si on peut encore parler d'une reine et d'un commandant de quoi que ce soit. »

« J'en prendrais tout de même grand soin, Madame, comme vous me l'avez ordonné. »

« Merci, Léonard. Ah, et j'y pense: Azur, sais-tu lire ? »

« Non, Madame... Euh, Rosanna. »

« Vous pourriez lui apprendre, Léonard ? Le _wraith_ , et aussi l'Ancien, puisqu'il me semble que vous avez bien progressé dans cette langue. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, Madame. »

Elle allait s'éloigner à la recherche d'une chambre convenable lorsque le technicien l'arrêta.

« Peu de reines auraient eu le courage de s'opposer à Delleb la Conquérante, Madame. Merci. »


	65. Chapitre 64

L'accident du petit Cima et la déclaration de son père avaient eu un effet impressionnant sur les habitants d'Estin, lesquels, malgré la crainte qu'elle lisait toujours au fond des yeux de nombre d'entre eux, n'avaient plus eu le moindre comportement négatif envers Tom.

Le jeune _wraith_ avait d'ailleurs changé d'attitude du jour au lendemain, redevenant l'adolescent enjoué qu'il avait été sous le bouclier.

Il était retourné aider les membres de la tribu de Sama sans plus rechigner, et s'était même fait un nouvel ami en la personne de Cima, qui le suivait dès qu'il le pouvait, tout en suçotant son pouce, observant de ses grand yeux les moindres gestes de l'alien et tentant de les refaire avec la maladresse des jeunes enfants encore peu sûrs de leurs membres.

Avec la même gentillesse et la même patience qu'il déployait avec Jiu, Tom lui apprit à repiquer les herbes médicinales, et à tresser de petites corbeilles à partir des tiges trop courtes pour être utilisées pour des paniers et autres contenants de grande taille.

Liu, qui avait rapidement décrété trouver les enfants ennuyeux et morveux, se contentait d'effectuer ses corvées tout en ignorant l'enfant. Jiu, dont le statut jusqu'alors incontesté de cadet pleurnichard avait été remis en question, s'était quand à lui étonnamment bien fait à ce changement, cessant de chouiner à tout bout de champ, bien que sa maladresse pathologique le rendît toujours aussi dangereux pour lui-même et pour son entourage lorsqu'il se retrouvait avec un outil tranchant entre les mains.

Léah, ayant appris que, malgré son récent changement de régime alimentaire, Tom appréciait toujours autant la nourriture humaine, les avait invités à un dîner au clair de lune dans son jardin arrière afin que Jin'shi puisse profiter de la soirée malgré son incapacité à partager les plats avec eux.

La réception, qui avait attiré bien des curieux sur le sentier de terre qui passait derrière la maison, avait été fort agréable, malgré l'humeur quelque peu maussade de Jakob, éclipsée par la gaieté maternelle de Léah, et l'enthousiasme débordant de ses enfants dès qu'il s'agissait de nourriture.

La femme s'était appliquée, et avait garni la table de pas moins de huit plats et quatre desserts, dont un cake aux baies bleues, qui plut tant à Tom qu'il la supplia de lui apprendre la recette, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Il fallut dix jours d'essais quotidiens - et autant de cakes plus ou moins immangeables - à Tom, pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant, sans pour autant être aussi délicieux que celui de Léah, malgré la recette qu'il avait scrupuleusement notée.

« Tom, tu m'impreffionnes. Autant d'affarnement pour un cake ! J'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps. » baragouina Milena, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

« Merci, mais c'est bon ou pas?! »  
« Délifieux... Mais un peu fec. » bafouilla-t-elle, s'efforçant d'avaler la bouchée trop grosse.

« Tiens .» dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

« Merfi. »

Elle vida sa tasse avant de jeter un regard noir à Liu, qui s'était bruyamment esclaffée devant la mésaventure de la guerrière.

« Au lieu de rire, goûte ce cake et dis-moi ce que tu en penses .» grommela Tom.

« D'accord, d'accord... Ouf, il est sec, elle a raison ! » maugréa la jeune fille, s'empressant de se verser une tasse de thé tiède.

« Encore raté ! » gronda-t-il avec dépit, s'apprêtant à jeter le gâteau.

« Non, attends ! Avec du lait, il sera délicieux ! Si tu n'en veux pas, je le ramène à la maison, Olfy n'a encore jamais goûté de baies bleues et tout le monde sera ravi de le déguster, c'est pas souvent qu'on mange ce genre de choses! » s'exclama l'adolescente, le retenant du bras.

« Fais-le disparaître de ma vue, alors ! »

« A vos ordres, chef ! » ricana Liu tout en s'esquivant avec un salut caricatural.

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? » demanda-t-il à Milena, qui finissait tranquillement sa part de cake.

« La tribu de Sama n'est pas riche. Ils ont assez de nourriture pour manger à leur faim, mais sans plus. Ils n'ont que rarement le loisir de faire des gâteaux et d'autres friandises. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourtant, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ! »  
« Nous oui, mais pas eux. Ma petite affaire de troc nous rapporte pas mal, alors je peux me permettre d'acheter tout ces extras. »

« Mais tu troques aussi les récoltes de la tribu, pourquoi ne s'en sortent-ils pas aussi bien ? »

« Je prends une commission sur chaque chose que je vends, donc, même si je ne l'ai pas cultivé, je gagne un peu dessus, eux pas. Et puis Atlantis, malgré mes refus, m'envoie chaque mois un petit stock de médicaments et d'autres biens de première nécessité, qui valent une véritable fortune sur le marché pégasien. »

« Si on a tant d'argent, pourquoi on ne partage pas ? »  
« Je leur ai proposé, mais ils ont refusé. Ils tiennent à subvenir eux-mêmes à leurs besoins, et je ne peux pas le leur reprocher. Après tout, j'ai commencé à faire du troc pour les mêmes raisons, je ne voulais pas être perpétuellement dépendante d'Atlantis pour survivre. »  
« Je comprends, mais j'aimerais les aider quand même. Que puis-je faire ? »

« Continue à les aider aux champs. Tout coup de main est bon à prendre en cette période. Ah, et j'y pense, je sais que la vieille Sama adore les noix d'ellum, mais avec son arthrite, elle n'arrive plus à les casser. Tu pourrais lui en offrir un panier de décortiquées, qu'en penses-tu ? »  
« C'est une excellente idée ! Pourrais-tu en acheter la prochaine fois que tu pars ? »

« Bien sûr! » répondit la guerrière, ravie de le voir redevenu égal à lui-même.

Trois jours plus tard, il amenait donc un énorme panier de noix décortiquées, à la maison que Sama partageait avec ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Ce fut Lektor, un bras en écharpe, qui lui ouvrit.

« Liu et Jiu ne sont pas là. Ils sont partis chercher du bois en forêt. » signala-t-il.  
« Non, je suis venu apporter ces noix d'ellum à Sama. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle les aimait particulièrement. J'espère qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé de grave ? »

L'homme haussa un sourcil en découvrant l'énorme panier.

«Une foulure. Entre, Tom, elle est devant l'âtre de la cuisine. »

Inclinant la tête en signe de remerciement, il s'engouffra dans la maison. Sama se montra ravie de sa visite et enchantée de son présent. Elle l'invita donc à prendre une tasse de thé en sa compagnie.

 _Ils discutaient de l'effet des grosses chaleurs des dernières semaines sur la pousse des haricots, lorsqu'il sentit un étrange tiraillement à la frange de son esprit._

 _Cela ressemblait à un_ wraith _, sans pour autant en être un. Il sentit l'autre esprit se rétracter prestement en sentant sa présence, se dissimulant habilement._

 _« Pardonnez-moi, Sama, il faut que je vous laisse ! » lâcha-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds avant de courir prévenir Milena et Jin'shi._

Ils fixaient les deux petits silhouettes qui s'approchaient lentement depuis de longues minutes, fermement campés à l'entrée du village en compagnie du conseil villageois et de quelques membres de la tribu de Sama.

« Pourquoi ne les tuez-vous pas tout de suite ? » demanda un ancien du village.

« D'après Tom et Jin'shi, il ne s'agit pas d'un _wraith_ , mais d'autre chose. Et vu comme ils viennent vers nous, ils ne me semblent pas très agressifs. Je ne tue pas d'innocents, Projallan, on va donc discuter avant de tirer !»

L'homme rumina dans sa barbe, mais n'osa rien ajouter, c'est donc dans un épais silence que les deux étrangers arrivèrent.

Malgré leurs vêtements amples et les longs turbans qui masquaient totalement leurs traits, Milena reconnut un homme à la stature impressionnante, râblé mais massif, et une femme aux hanches généreuses.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? » demanda-t-elle, la main sur son arme, mais sans les tenir en joue.

« Nous venons pour lui ! » gronda l'homme d'une voix à double timbre en désignant Tom, qui attendait à côté de Jin'shi.

Immédiatement, la guerrière le braqua.

« Pourquoi ? »  
« Nous avons entendu parler du _wraith_ qui vit en paix avec les humains. Nous voulons le rencontrer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on vous laissera l'approcher ?»

« Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, à aucun d'entre vous. Votre... communauté est un espoir pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Nous ne désirons qu'avoir une chance de vivre en paix, loin de la haine et de la violence .» répondit il d'un ton apaisant, levant lentement ses mains pour retirer son turban.

« Un hybride... » murmura-t-elle en découvrant le visage pâle de son interlocuteur, aux fentes respiratoires à moitié atrophiées et dont les yeux jaunes arboraient une pupille ronde.

« C'est exact. Je me nomme Selk'ym, et voici Drysse. Nous sommes les seuls survivants de notre groupe. » expliqua-t-il, désignant la femme toujours voilée.

« Retirez aussi votre turban ! » gronda la soldate.

« Drysse a été traumatisée par les expérimentations qu'elle a subi, je vous en supplie, ne la forcez pas à retirer son voile. » implora l'hybride.

« Si vos intentions sont réellement pacifiques, vous n'avez aucune raison de cacher votre apparence ! » cracha quelqu'un.

Selk'ym feula, hargneux, mais très lentement, les mains tremblantes, Drysse retira le pan de tissu qui cachait son visage, révélant une peau si parcourue de veines qu'elle en était presque violette, un oeil jaune à la pupille ronde et un autre d'un bleu profond à la pupille fendue, et deux pseudo-fentes respiratoires si distordues qu'elles ressemblaient davantage à des balafres qu'à des organes sensoriels. Voyant les larmes de hontes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'hybride, Milena lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait remettre son voile, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Drysse a été un des premiers cobayes humains à survivre aux expériences de notre créateur. Malheureusement, son hybridation n'est ni stable, ni uniforme. Cela altère sa beauté, mais elle souffre aussi beaucoup, ses organes internes étant perpétuellement entre deux stades d'évolution. »

« Et vous ? »

« Je suis né ainsi. Mon créateur m'a conçu en laboratoire, il y a bien longtemps. »

« Un hybride de naissance ? »

« C'est exact. J'ai été le seul prototype abouti avant qu'il n'abandonne son projet par manque de ressources, pour ne le reprendre que tout récemment suite à l'arrivée d'un nouvel... élément. »

« Michael... » devina la guerrière.

« Qui est Michael ? » demanda Selk'ym.

« Un _wraith_ qui, suite à une thérapie, est devenu humain, avant de se stabiliser quelques part entre les deux. »

« J'ignorais que c'était son nom, mais oui, ce nouvel élément c'est bien lui. »  
« Bon, je veux bien vous écouter, allons chez moi. Je déciderais ensuite avec le conseil quoi faire de vous » conclut la guerrière, s'avançant pour une fouille rapide des deux hybrides.

« Vous disiez donc que votre créateur à repris ses recherches sur l'hybridation tout récemment ? »  
« Il y a un peu plus d'un an, suite à l'arrivée de ce Michael sur le terrain. Il s'est constitué une petite armée d'hybrides, et il a mis plus d'un avant-poste en déroute avec ses troupes. Mon créateur étant un pionnier dans l'hybridation, il a reçu ordre de l'alliance de trouver le moyen de neutraliser les hybrides en les ramenant à leur état humain d'origine. Pour cela, il lui fallait tout d'abord trouver comment fabriquer un hybride à partir d'un humain adulte. »

« Et donc, vous faisiez partie des cobayes de cette hybridation ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la femme, qui acquiesça en silence.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes enfuis du complexe, nous étions onze, mais Drysse et moi sommes les seuls à nous en être sortis. »

« J'en suis navrée. Mais qu'attendez-vous de nous ? »

« J'espérais que vous pourriez nous accueillir. Si vous pouvez accepter qu'un _wraith_ et un Irän vivent parmi vous, j'ose croire que deux hybrides ne vous effrayent pas. »  
Selk'ym dut voir l'air dubitatif de Milena, car il tendit ses deux mains griffues vers elle, paume vierge de tout _schiithar_ vers le haut.  
« Nous sommes inoffensifs, et prêts à travailler pour payer notre toit et notre nourriture. Nous ne demandons pas la charité, mais une chance de vivre dignement, Madame. Rien de plus. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de rejoindre Michael ? Il vous aurait sans doute accueilli avec joie .»

« J'en doute, Madame. Je suis une abomination vivante pour les _wraiths_ , et Drysse n'est qu'une expérience ratée qu'il faut éliminer. Et quelle vie mènerions-nous en combattant pour un fou mégalomane ? Drysse n'est pas une guerrière, mais la plus gentille couturière que la galaxie ait jamais porté, elle ne mérite pas ça. » expliqua l'hybride, serrant affectueusement la main de sa compagne.

« Je connais des gens qui pourraient peut-être vous aider, Drysse. Nous avons un excellent généticien. Il pourra sans doute trouver un remède à votre état, ou du moins l'améliorer. »  
« Si celui qui m'a fait ça n'y est pas parvenu, qui pourrait réussir ? » demanda Drysse d'une petite voix, brisée et rendue irrégulière par des cordes vocales mutantes, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

« Le créateur de la génothérapie qui a fait de Michael un hybride. S'il peut rendre un _wraith_ humain, il pourra sûrement vous rendre votre apparence. »

« Vraiment ?! »  
« Oui, il lui faudra sûrement du temps pour mettre au point la thérapie, mais je suis sûre qu'il y arrivera. »

« Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante, Madame ! »

Milena et Jin'shi s'accordèrent pour dire que les deux hybrides n'étaient guère différents de leur étrange trio, juste de braves gens bien décidés à vivre leur vie hors des tristes sentiers battus par d'autres.

En revanche, il leur fallut argumenter en long et en large auprès des villageois -lors d'une séance extraordinaire dans la taverne locale- qui semblaient craindre terriblement les deux hybrides, même après avoir vu leurs mains dépourvues de fentes nourricières.

Une fois encore, ce fut Léah qui dénoua la situation, lorsque Drysse, à bout de nerfs, éclata en sanglots hystériques, que ni l'épaule consolante de Selk'ym ni la tisane forte de Milena ne parvinrent à calmer. Avec une autorité toute maternelle, la femme avait piloté l'hybride hors de la grande salle, jetant un regard féroce qui dissuada quiconque de la suivre.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle entrait comme une tornade, venant se planter droit devant Selk'ym, qui se recula d'un pas, méfiant.

« Vous, vous pouviez pas le dire tout de suite ?! » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

« Je ne comprends pas. » gronda l'hybride

« Cette femme a été forcée à regarder son fils se faire charcuter par le démon qui lui a fait ça ! Elle l'a regardé mourir sur une table d'opération, sans rien pouvoir faire ! Et comme si ce monstre, après l'avoir arrachée aux siens, lui avoir pris son enfant et son humanité, n'en avait pas assez fait, il s'en est servi comme d'une génisse pour tenter d'engendrer des hybrides! » tempêta-t-elle. « Et vous tous, vous devriez avoir honte ! Si Drysse avait encore eu visage humain, nous l'aurions accueillie avec charité, sans nous poser de question, en tant que survivante des _wraiths_ ! Vous seriez-vous demandé si nous pouvions avoir confiance en elle, si elle n'avait pas toutes ces atroces séquelles ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Honte à vous tous ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Merci, Madame » grogna Selk'ym.

« Vous, je ne vous inclus pas dans le lot. De votre propre aveu, vous êtes à moité _wraith_ ! » asséna-t-elle, tranchante.

« Je me porterais garante pour lui ! Si vous acceptez l'une, vous devez acceptez l'autre. Ils sont venus ensemble et ont subi les mêmes sévices ! » déclara Milena, se levant pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

Une cacophonie de murmures enfiévrés emplit la salle.

« C'est un _wraith_ ! » protesta - en hurlant presque - un homme ventripotent qui s'était relevé pour défier la guerrière du regard.

« Moi aussi ! » rugit Tom, ramenant un silence terrifié sur la salle.

L'homme se rassit lentement, soudain très pâle.

« Vous vous prétendez charitables, humains et généreux. Vous vous gargarisez d'avoir accueilli les Killips et la tribu de Sama ! Certains se vantent visiblement de m'avoir accueilli ! Assumez ! Vous traitez ma race de monstres cruels et égoïstes. Prouvez que vous valez mieux ! Prouvez que vous êtes capables de voir au-delà de la couleur de la peau et de la forme des yeux ! Ou alors, vous ne valez pas mieux que les _wraiths_ ! » siffla-t-il, d'un ton glacial, avant de quitter la salle en claquant la porte.

Le silence, à couper au couteau, se prolongea bien trop longtemps, puis les membres du conseil échangèrent quelques regards, et finalement, dans un raclement de chaise assourdissant, Gertil, un des conseillers, se leva.

« Milena Giacometti, vous avez déclaré être prête à vous porter garante pour les hybrides, ils viendront donc vivre chez vous, et vous serez tenue responsable pour tout méfait qu'ils pourraient commettre. La séance est levée. » conclut-il, la fin de sa phrase presque engloutie dans un brouhaha frénétique.

« Hé bien, je suppose que je peux vous souhaiter la bienvenue, Selk'ym ! »

« Merci, Milena Giacometti. Je suis votre débiteur ! »

« Vous ne parlez pas comme un _wraith_ , c'est certain ! Suivez-moi, on va vous installer. »


	66. Chapitre 65

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour Azur et Léonard. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma douce humaine. Léonard te respecte beaucoup et Azur est une esclave obéissante, elle ne causera aucun problème. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'entête-t-il à la traiter d'esclave ? » grinça la jeune femme.

« Parce qu'elle se comporte comme tel et ne cherche aucunement à remettre ce statut en question. Elle choisit d'être une esclave en se comportant ainsi. »

« Mais c'est une enfant ! Elle a été enlevée toute jeune et ne connaît rien d'autre, bien sûr qu'elle se comporte comme ça ! Je suis certaine que, si elle avait le choix, elle ne servirait pas ainsi des _wraiths_ , vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre » tempêta-t-elle.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Rosanna. J'ai observé les _wraiths_ , j'ai observé les humains. Parmi nos deux races, il y a des individus nés pour commander, et d'autres qui n'aspirent qu'à servir. Et d'autres enfin qui, comme nous, ne désirent qu'être libres. Cette petite fait preuve d'un dévouement rare pour une adoratrice, et je suis certain que tu as remarqué qu'elle était au bord des larmes lorsque ses maîtres nous l'ont laissée. »

« Mais enfin, Markus, cette gamine a un solide syndrome de Stockholm (1)! »

« En un sens, c'est vrai, mais cela rend-il son dévouement moins louable, ou la force de son attachement moins réel ? »

« Elle n'a pas eu le choix, Markus ! Elle a été capturée, et elle serait sans doute morte si elle n'avait pas pris leur parti ! C'est malsain ! »

« Donc les tiens sont cruels... » murmura le _wraith_.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne vois guère de différence entre elle et moi, Rosanna. J'ai été fait prisonnier et serais mort si je n'avais pas pris votre parti. Mon amour pour toi est-il, de fait, malsain ? Devrais-je te haïr car à l'origine tu fais partie de mes « bourreaux », malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis ? Notre relation est-elle fausse et détestable, car je suis dans le même cas que cette esclave ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Explique-moi, ma douce humaine, car je ne vois aucune différence. »

Pendant de longs instants, Rosanna sembla débattre avec elle-même.

« Je ne peux pas ! » finit-elle par lâcher, frustrée.

« Je le sais » murmura-t-il, déposant un léger baiser sur ses cheveux.

« Ne fais pas ça quand je suis fâchée, je ne peux pas restée énervée après ! » râla-t-elle, malgré son sourire.

« Je le sais. »

« Rhaaa, cesse ! »

« D'accord, donne-moi les coordonnées d'Hellemine, ma si perturbable Rosanna. » répondit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents aiguës.

«Heu, oui, attend, je les ai notées dans mon carnet... Attends une seconde... C'est pas vrai !? »

« Quoi ? »  
« C'est une planète proscrite... » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, lui montrant les symboles.

« Eh bien, si ta source ne t'as pas menti, on sait au moins qu'il y a de l'air respirable là-bas. » soupira l'alien en composant l'adresse.

Hellemine était une charmante planète tempérée, mais leur arrivée fut pour le moins mouvementée, Vane, la capitale, s'étant littéralement construite tout autour de la Porte des étoiles.

Ils arrivèrent donc en plein cœur d'une grande place pavée sur lequel se tenait un marché aux légumes, qui tourna à la panique générale dès que les marchands les plus proches avisèrent le _wraith_.

En un éclair, Rosanna comprit qu'une si grande ville devait avoir une garde, et que la panique générale ne tarderait pas à tourner à la vindicte populaire dès que les locaux s'apercevraient qu'il n'y avait d'un seul _wraith_ contre une centaine d'humains.

Saisissant la main de Markus, elle se précipita dans le foule, se frayant brutalement un chemin à coup de coudes jusqu'à rejoindre une ruelle étroite, de laquelle elle s'enfonça sans hésiter dans un dédale de voies secondaires, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois à l'abri d'un porche obscur.

« Merde, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on débarque en plein marché ! » souffla-t-elle, pliée en deux.

« Moi non plus, et il y a des humains partout, ça va être compliqué. »

« Oui, il faut qu'on te trouve une planque, et vite. »

« Explique-moi, où comptes-tu trouver une planque dans une ville pareille ? »

« Dans toute grande ville, il y a toujours au moins un quartier pour les indésirables. Un quartier où on ne pose pas de question et où on s'occupe de ses affaires et surtout pas de celles du voisin. Il suffit de le trouver. »

Il leur fallut trois longues heures pour parcourir, de cachettes en cachettes, les deux pauvres kilomètres qui séparaient la Porte des étoiles de l'amas de maisons délabrées qui formaient le quartier du Bois blanc. Si l'endroit avait hérité son nom des bouleaux blancs qui poussaient autrefois dans l'anse du fleuve Vane, il ne restait aujourd'hui plus un arbre debout pour illustrer le nom de ce lieu de perdition et de débauche, dont les rues crasseuses étaient peuplées de mendiants, de prostituées et de rabatteurs criards.

Markus dissimulé dans l'appenti d'un bordel malodorant, Rosanna partit à la recherche d'un lieu de résidence convenable, qu'elle finit par dénicher dans un hôtel au charme défraîchi, qui louait ses chambres à l'heure, au jour, ou au mois. Le papier peint rose de l'accueil était délavé, mais le vieux comptoir de noyer était étincelant, tout comme le parquet de bois dur, poli par des décennies d'usage et de bons soins.

La gérante, une matrone dont l'énorme poitrine était comme propulsée vers le plafond par son corset trop serré, caressait machinalement un petit chien au nez écrasé, tout en fredonnant un air sans queue ni tête, qu'elle interrompit en voyant Rosanna entrer.

« Toi, ma belle, t'es pas venue me louer une chambre pour travailler, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. »

« Pas de souci, poupée. Chez Ursula, tout le monde est le bienvenu, tant qu'il n'embête pas ses voisins et paie comptant ! »

« J'ai de quoi payer pour quelques jours. »

« Excellent. Par contre chérie, je te préviens, ici toutes les chambres sont doubles et je te ferais pas de ristourne parce que tu es seule ! »

« Pas de souci. Par contre, les draps sont-ils propres ? »

« Changés chaque semaine ! »

« Alors je vais aussi prendre un set de draps propres. »

« Très bien. C'est deux Rigis la nuit, plus un Kelm pour les draps, et si tu veux un petit déjeuner, c'est un Kelm de plus par nuit. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne viens pas de ce monde, pourriez-vous me monter un Rigi et un Kelm, afin que je trouve quelles pièces correspondraient le mieux ? »

« Ça, c'est un Rigi, et la petite jaune là, c'est un Kelm, ma belle ! » expliqua la matrone, lui montrant deux pièces dorées, une grande et une plus petite de forme oblongue.

« C'est de l'or ? »

« Du bon or ! »  
« Alors je pense qu'avec trois pièces comme celle-ci et deux comme ça, je devrais en avoir assez pour déjà trois nuits et des draps propres. » dit elle déposant trois grosses pièces d'or et deux d'argent sur le comptoir.

Ursula les examina longuement avant de rendre son verdict.

« Je t'offre même le petit déjeuner en sus, ma chérie, t'as la peau sur les os ! »

« Merci, mais je vais me débrouiller. En revanche, pourriez-vous me changer une pièces contre son équivalent en Kelm, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Voilà, poupée. Une préférence pour le chambre ? »

« Oui, au premier étage et sur la cour arrière ou une ruelle, j'aime le calme. »

« C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air d'être une fille du monde, toi ! Je crois que j'ai pile ce qu'il te faut, il y a même une salle de bain privative et sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, ma chérie, tu devrais te dépêcher de t'en servir ! » répondit la propriétaire, attrapant une grosse clé pendue à un clou avant de sortir de derrière son comptoir.

Rosanna la suivit docilement, fascinée par les ondulations grasses de sa jupe sur son plantureux postérieur.

La femme lui fit traverser l'hôtel, passant devant une petite demi-douzaine de chambres avant de tourner dans un couloir nu, passant devant ce qui semblait être la laverie, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte sans numéro.

« C'est pas au premier, mais tu n'auras pas le bruit des clients de mes clientes. » expliqua-t-elle, s'effaçant pour lui laisser découvrir une charmante petite chambre aux murs blanchis à la chaux, meublée simplement de meubles défraîchis mais aussi impeccablement entretenus que ceux de l'accueil, dont l'unique fenêtre donnait sur une petite plage de galets entourée de roseaux au bord du fleuve.

« Cette chambre est parfaite ! » s'extasia Rosanna, découvrant la petite salle de bain qui complétait le tout.

« Voici la clé. Elle est a toi pour les trois prochains jours, poupée. » déclara la matrone, lui tendant la grosse clé argentée avant de repartir dans un froufrou de tissus, son chien sur les talons.

S'enfermant à double tour dans la chambre, Rosanna posa ses affaires, avant de se faufiler par la fenêtre, pour rejoindre Markus, qui avait dû se réfugier sur le toit de la maison près de laquelle il s'était caché, afin de ne pas être découvert pas une patrouille.

Le _wraith_ , particulièrement grincheux, la suivit en grondant sourdement, refusant de se dérider, même une fois à l'abri du calme de la chambre,

Après s'être rapidement lavée et changée, Rosanna laissa Markus ruminer dans son coin, pour aller visiter le fameux musée, but de leur venue.

Le Musée Royal de Vane était un vaste bâtiment de pierre grise sur les hauteurs de la ville, dont les immenses coupoles de verre inondaient de lumière les collections.

A l'accueil, l'artiste apprit qu'une partie des collections anciennes étaient visibles dans le musée historique, mais que le gros des pièces ne serait visible que huit jours plus tard, lorsque après un grand gala, l'exposition retraçant les découvertes du professeur Lamartine et tout ce que les Hellemes savaient sur les Anciens serait ouverte à tous.

Sans se démonter, elle paya son entrée, et savoura sa visite, qu'elle finit par partager avec Markus par le lien.

 _Par leur lien, il voyait par ses yeux les tableaux, les sculptures et autres fossiles entreposés depuis des générations par les humains. Pour lui, il ne s'agissait que d'objets recelant une esthétique certaine, mais dont il ne comprenait pas exactement la finalité._

 _Mais par le filtre de l'âme de son humaine, qui lui avait donné un accès total à son esprit et à ses émotions, il découvrait un monde de sensations abstraites mais intenses, d'histoire cachée derrière les peintures et d'inspirations puissantes._

 _Avec une joie infinie, elle plongeait dans chaque tableau, chaque œuvre, laissant l'auteur lui conter son message, par ses traits, ses courbes et ses couleurs._

 _A sa grande surprise, elle s'absorba de la même manière dans les collections naturalistes, s'émerveillant des courbes d'un coquillage ou du plumage d'un oiseau de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec les œuvres d'art._

 _Il avait passé plus de trois ans connecté à l'esprit de l'artiste, il en connaissait le fonctionnement et pourtant, la transmutation qui s'opérait en elle, lorsqu'elle passait de la chasseresse à l'artiste, l'émerveillait toujours autant._

 _Avec stupeur, il réalisa que si Rosanna ne pourrait jamais accéder à l'Esprit sans l'aide d'un télépathe, il ne pourrait jamais accéder à ce monde d'art et de sensations qu'elle visitait si facilement sans le truchement d'un artiste qui l'y guide._

 _Cet art était une forme d'Esprit que tous les artistes partageaient, quels que soient leurs modes d'expression. Un langage si fondamental qu'il en était antérieur à l'humanité, antérieur à la vie même._

 _Il rit._

 _Tout comme l'esprit de son humaine n'était pas conçu pour survivre dans le grand vide de la toile d'Esprit, et aurait tôt fait de s'y dissoudre sans un gardien, son esprit comme celui de tous ceux de sa race n'était pas conçu pour s'imprégner d'une telle vibration, d'une telle émotion._

 _Il en avait vu les ravages en la personne du tatoueur fou, aux œuvres sublimes et terrifiantes._

 _Ils ne seraient jamais pareils, et en cela se compléteraient toujours._

Durant de longues heures, elle déambula de salle en salle, croquant les minéraux et copiant rapidement un ou deux magnifiques tableaux, Markus en spectateur silencieux dans un coin de sa psyché.

Le soleil n'inondait plus les verrières depuis longtemps, lorsqu'un employé du musée s'approcha d'elle en toussotant, désolé de la tirer de sa copie d'une toile représentant les premiers rois d'Hellemine recevant les secrets des Ancêtres.

« Nous allons bientôt fermer, Madame. »

« J'ai presque fini, je ne peux pas rester encore quelques minutes ? » supplia-t-elle désolée.

« Je suis navré. Il vous reste dix minutes, après vous devrez partir. »

Se concentrant, Rosanna se dépêcha de finir, avant de ramasser ses affaires pour suivre l'employé.

« Je vous ai vu dessiner toute la journée. Vous êtes peintre ? » demanda ce dernier en la raccompagnant dans les allées à présent obscures.

« Oui, j'essaie de l'être. »

« Je peux regarder vos croquis ? » demanda l'homme, conscient d'être un brin impoli.

« Bien sûr, tenez » répondit-elle sans hésiter, habituée à cette curiosité.

L'homme prit précautionneusement le carnet, l'examinant avec attention.

« Vous voyagez beaucoup. » nota-t-il.

« Oui, c'est exact. »

« Et vous avez dessiné tant d'objets et de lieux ayant appartenu aux Ancêtres ! Vous avez même copié leur écriture ! »

« Oui, j'ai vu ce petit proverbe gravé sur une stèle, je le trouvais joli, alors je l'ai copié. »

« Vous savez lire leur langue ?! »

« Oui, et la parler aussi, même si je dois avoir un accent atroce. »

« Le professeur Lamartine a passé toute sa vie à tenter de la décrypter ! Il faut que vous le rencontriez ! Pourriez-vous revenir demain, à l'ouverture ? »

 _«_ Avec joie ! » répondit l'artiste, jubilant intérieurement.

Elle allait avoir accès à l'expert en Anciens local, qui serait forcément au courant pour un E2PZ.

Ne s'arrêtant que le temps de s'acheter une tourte aux légumes, elle revint droit à la chambre où elle retrouva Markus méditant, assis en tailleur au milieu de la petite pièce.

Aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas le déranger, elle posa ses affaires et partit s'enfermer dans la petite salle d'eau, pour se préparer un bain dans l'étroite baignoire à bord haut.

Les canalisations glougloutèrent bruyamment puis crachèrent une eau brûlante, qui eut tôt fait d'emplir la petite pièce de vapeur.

Rosanna se déshabilla, avant de s'observer dans l'étroite glace en pied toute piquetée d'humidité qui décorait un des coins de la pièce.

Elle se mira longuement, sentant des larmes lui piquer les yeux, alors que le reflet de son corps nu lui montrait les ravages de son existence.

Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée magnifique, mais elle se savait non dénuée de charme. Elle avait toujours été fière de ses jambes bien proportionnées, et de ses épaules fines et féminines.

Avec une surprise hagarde, elle découvrit que son reflet et l'image qu'elle avait d'elle-même ne correspondaient plus du tout.

Elle se voyait comme un peu plus fine et plus musclée qu'auparavant, et avec quelques balafres, or la silhouettes aux muscles secs et noueux, dont la peau diaphane se marbrait de bleu violâtre et de jaune verdâtre - signalant d'innombrables ecchymoses -, ne correspondait pas du tout à l'apparence qu'elle pensait avoir. Mais pire que tout, les centaines de cicatrices qui couturaient son corps, petites ou grandes, certaines assez vieilles pour avoir blanchi, d'autres encore rouges et gonflées. Elle avait survécu jusqu'ici, mais à quel prix ?

Un sifflement de répugnance la tira de ses sombres considérations, et avec un petit cri surpris, elle se précipita sur une serviette, les joues en feu.

« Markus ! » protesta-t-elle, blessée par l'air dégoûté du _wraith_ qui fixait à présent le plafond.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, et les secondes s'éternisèrent, alors que figée par la honte et le dégoût d'elle-même, tentant de retenir des larmes acides, elle attendait que l'alien parte.

Lentement, le _wraith_ quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

A bout de nerfs, elle se précipita dans la baignoire, étouffant de son mieux ses sanglots hystériques sous le bruit des conduites antédiluviennes.

Perdue dans les élancements douloureux de son âme, elle sursauta lorsque une main douce se posa sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux en un geste apaisant.

Un barrage céda en elle, et un flot d'émotions trop longtemps refoulé la submergea.

« Je veux rentrer. Markus, je veux rentrer à la maison ! » sanglota-t-elle, soudain redevenue une enfant perdue et effrayée.

« Je te ramènerais, je te le promets, Rosanna. »

« J'en peux plus, je veux rentrer... Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« C'est bientôt fini. N'aies pas peur. » la consola-t-il, apaisant.

Doucement, ses pleurs se calmèrent.

« Je suis désolée. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas.» murmura-t-elle tout bas, serrant compulsivement sa main dans les siennes.

« Rosanna ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?! » s'écria Markus, scandalisé.

« Tout à l'heure... Tu a eu l'air tellement dégoûté. Je veux pas te perdre... » gémit-elle, ses larmes coulant de plus belle.

Un grondement furieux du _wraith_ la glaça.

Doucement, mais avec fermeté, Markus la força à le regarder.

« Tu ne me dégoûte pas. Ni ton cœur, ni ton corps. Je déteste te voir ainsi, si marquée, si blessée par toutes ses horreurs que les miens t'imposent. Ce sont les souffrances dont ces cicatrices sont les stigmates qui me répugnent, pas toi ! J'aimerais pouvoir effacer tout cela, mais je ne peux pas. Mon impuissance me répugne, mais toi pas un instant ! Tu comprends ? »

Avec un sourire mouillé, Rosanna acquiesça.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, Rosanna. »

* * *

(1) Syndrome qui pousse un otage à prendre parti pour ses kidnappeurs et pour leur cause.


	67. Chapitre 66

_Lorsque, épuisée, Rosanna se fut endormie, roulée en boule sous les draps, il se releva doucement, s'installant dans le fin rayon de lune qui tombait par la petite fenêtre._

 _Se laissant doucement couler en lui-même, il laissa son esprit s'apaiser, surveillant machinalement les rêves de son humaine, sans y prendre part._

 _L'incident de la soirée lui avait fait comprendre que, alors qu'il pensait enfin comprendre ce que signifiait être le compagnon de l'artiste, il était encore loin d'en avoir compris tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Même si elle ne l'avait nullement formulé, sans doute sans même en être elle-même consciente, son humaine recherchait, au-delà de l'amour et de la complicité qu'ils partageaient, une intimité et un désir qu'il craignait viscéralement._

 _Non, il ne craignait pas cette proximité, il la désirait même, ce qu'il craignait c'était ses instincts et sa nature et ce qu'ils le pousseraient à faire s'il y cédait._

 _Avec cette insistance têtue qu'avaient mis les deux étranges plantes de son âme à pousser, la petite voix qui semblait y avoir élu domicile, se mit à murmurer._

 _Elle lui rappela qu'il avait craint davantage encore les dons de vie de son humaine, persuadé qu'il ne serait pas capable de se contenir et de ne pas la vider, et pourtant, à présent, il ne devait plus en aucune manière se retenir, tant ce nouveau mode d'alimentation lui était devenu naturel et simple. Au contraire même, lors de ses ponctions, si rares à présent, il devait penser à sortir ses crochets, tant il en avait totalement perdu le réflexe. S'il avait pu modifier un instinct aussi brutal et naturel que celui-là, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas retenir une rage et une violence qu'il ne ressentait de toute manière même pas ?_

 _Il sourit intérieurement, cette petite voix sage en lui avait raison. Les alphas qui s'en prenaient brutalement aux esclaves, évacuaient une rage née de la frustration et de l'humiliation constante qu'ils subissaient sur la ruche. Le pouvoir qu'ils n'avaient pas sur leur vie, ils tentaient de le compenser en s'imposant brutalement à de malheureuses esclaves soumises._

 _Cette colère et cette volonté de s'imposer, si elles lui avaient rongé les entrailles pendant des siècles, il ne les ressentait plus depuis longtemps, plus depuis qu'il avait trouvé respect et considération sous les ordres du Dr Weir._

 _Ce qu'il craignait, c'était les réactions d'un_ wraith _sauvage et brutal qui n'existait plus._

 _Son humaine avait été choquée de découvrir qu'elle n'était plus telle qu'elle se percevait, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était dans le même cas._

 _Ses cheveux avaient repoussé, et sa peau ne gardait aucune trace des blessures de la vie, et pourtant, il ne doutait pas un instant que personne n'aurait pu le confondre un seul instant avec celui qu'il avait été. De son tatouage à sa posture, en passant par ses intonations, tout avait changé et cela lui convenait très bien._

 _Il était temps qu'il embrasse sa nouvelle nature._

Le lendemain, laissant Markus dormir, Rosanna partit de bon matin, faisant un crochet par la boutique d'un fripier pour s'acheter une tenue plus passe-partout, avant de rejoindre le musée.

A l'accueil, un vieil homme avec des bésicles semblait l'attendre, visiblement nerveux.

« Bonjour, Madame, je suis le professeur Lamartine. On m'a dit que vous seriez capable de lire les écrits des Ancêtres. »

« Bonjour, Professeur, je m'appelle Rosanna Gady. J'en suis effectivement capable. J'ai travaillé par le passé sur des chantiers de fouilles. »

« Pourriez-vous donc me dire ce qui est écrit ici ? » demanda l'homme, en lui tendant la copie carbone d'une inscription.

« Vous qui arrivez en ces lieux, respectez et honorez le sanctuaire d'Ellisa. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« C'est extraordinaire ! Il fallait que je vous teste, comprenez-moi, les charlatans sont légion ! » s'extasia le scientifique.

« Je comprends tout à fait. Si je puis vous aider, j'en serais ravie, je reste ici pour quelques jours. »

« Vraiment ? Alors venez, il y a tant que nous ignorons ! »

Lamartine l'emmena donc au travers des collections, son assistant - un jeune homme maigre à l'air niais - sur les talons. Durant de longues heures, Rosanna traduisit des écrits incompréhensibles pour les Hellemes, corrigeant et complétant des centaines de traductions approximatives, pour le plus grand bonheur du professeur, qui finit par l'emmener dans l'aile où se trouvait l'exposition encore incomplète sur ses expéditions.

Prudente, l'artiste lui expliqua l'usage de certains objets, comme les caisses entières de cristaux de contrôle qu'ils avaient trouvées, ou un projecteur holographique qu'elle put réactiver, provoquant une crise extatique assez inquiétante du vieux scientifique.

En revanche, pour d'autres biens plus précieux à ses yeux, elle fit mine d'ignorer l'usage. Ce fut le cas d'une vingtaine de drones, d'une console de contrôle visiblement arrachée aux ruines d'un vaisseau, ou d'un appareil de chirurgie, dont elle avait vu un autre exemplaire, inopérant, sur Atlantis.

Enfin, pour beaucoup, elle en ignorait l'usage autant que le professeur, et ne put parfois même pas émettre une supposition, tant leur apparence était étrange.

Durant deux jours, elle accompagna le professeur entre vitrines et caisses oubliées au sous-sol, sans voir la moindre trace d'un E2PZ.

Un peu lassée, elle finit par en montrer un croquis au professeur, lui demandant s'ils avaient un tel objet dans leurs collections.

« Un joyau stellaire ? Le comte Jel de Vane en a un, qu'il a accepté de nous prêter pour la soirée du gala. C'est une pierre extraordinairement précieuse, et il ne la sortira de son coffre-fort que le temps de la fête. Ce sera littéralement le clou du spectacle. »  
« Ce gala va être exceptionnel. J'aimerais tant y assister ! » dit-elle, espérant y avoir une occasion en or de mettre la main sur le générateur.

« Si je le pouvais, je vous aurais offert une invitation, ma chère, mais le roi a insisté pour que seul le gratin y assiste et, pour tout vous dire, le professeur Robesse, qui m'a pourtant aidé dans toutes mes expéditions depuis presque vingt ans, ne pourra pas y assister. Je serais le seul invité à ne pas avoir au moins un titre de noblesse ! » ronchonna Lamartine.

« Vous êtes le découvreur de tous ces trésors, c'est la moindre des choses ! »  
« J'aurais préféré une bonne bouteille de vin. C'est un bal masqué et je déteste me déguiser... » lâcha -t-il.

« Un bal masqué ? » répéta l'artiste, n'osant y croire.

« Oui. La reine, qui est jeune et aime s'amuser, pense que le thème de la grande guerre des Ancêtres serait parfait pour cette inauguration .» répondit-il en soupirant sans aucun enthousiasme.

« La guerre entre les _wraiths_ et les Anciens ?! »

« Absolument. Ici, sur Hellemine, nous avons la chance de n'avoir jamais reçu la visite de ces monstres, mais grâce à nos recherches, nous savons qu'ils ont mené une guerre terrible aux Ancêtres. »

« Vous êtes très avancés dans vos recherches. »

«Merci. Néanmoins, drôle de thème pour un bal masqué, non ? Savez-vous à quoi sert cette urne ? » demanda le professeur en lui tendant un petit pot de métal clair.

« Il est écrit dessus d'appliquer deux fois par jour, je suppose qu'il devait s'agissait d'un onguent ou d'une crème. Il va falloir que je vous laisse. Excusez-moi, professeur, je reviendrais demain. »

 _Pour faire des repérages plus précis_ , songea-t-elle.

Malgré les protestations du scientifique, elle s'esquiva, résumant mentalement la situation et son plan à Markus, qui fut ravi de leurs progrès, mais pas particulièrement de la mise en œuvre qu'elle proposait.

Rosanna passa ensuite le reste de la journée à visiter toutes les échoppes de tailleur et toutes les couturières de luxe qu'elle put trouver, prétendant être la servante d'un nobliau peu prévoyant qui avait négligé de faire préparer son costume en avance. Elle put ainsi apprendre le nom d'une dizaine de comtes et de marquis invités au bal, et voir quelques tenues.

De retour à la chambre, Markus, sévère, la surveillant pour qu'elle mange bien son repas, composé d'une volaille grillée et de quelques fruits, elle entreprit d'inventer deux costumes qui cacheraient leur identité tout en étant pratiques, et correspondant au style local, plutôt chargé et décadent.

Le lendemain,dès l'ouverture, elle était, avec ses croquis et une bonne provision d'or local, qu'ils avaient dérobé dans la nuit à un tenancier de maison de jeu peu scrupuleux, semblant apprécier dépouiller ses clients, devant la boutique d'un des tailleurs qu'elle avait repéré la veille .

Une heure plus tard, elle était au musée, aidant le professeur, et traçant discrètement un plan des lieux.

Elle laissa Lamartine avec un alphabet Ancien, et le décryptage en cours d'une inscription cryptique en milieu d'après-midi.

Après avoir adapté sa coiffure et son attitude pour ressembler à une des innombrables servantes qu'elle voyait s'affairer dans les rues, l'artiste se rendit sur le grand marché aux légumes qui se tenait chaque jour autour de la Porte, écoutant les chambrières et les cuisinières des nantis discuter des derniers potins, lesquels concernaient majoritairement qui viendrait avec qui au bal masqué.

En deux heures, elle avait appris bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré sur la grossesse de la baronne d'Argonne, et sur l'acné du prince Ollam. Elle avait aussi pu glaner quelques nouveaux noms d'invités, mais plus important, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait en la personne du Marquis de la Faille, dont la femme de chambre avait passé près d'un quart d'heure à se plaindre de la taille absurde auprès d'une marchande, ravie de parler potins entre deux bottes de carottes.

Lorsque la servante replète, son sac à ragots enfin vide et son panier à provisions plein, repartit, Rosanna la fila discrètement.

C'est ainsi qu'elle trouva la résidence ancestrale de la famille de la Faille, située en dehors de la ville, sur une petite falaise surplombant le fleuve, au bord de l'étroite crevasse crachant un flot bouillant d'eau qui avait donné son nom au domaine et à la famille qui y résidait.

Durant trois jours, elle épia de l'aube à tard dans la nuit la résidence, écoutant les ragots des serviteurs dans la cour et observant les allées et venues, tandis que Markus sortait à la nuit tombée dépouiller les tire-laines du Bois-blanc de leur argent.

Rosanna découvrit que le Marquis Gelerth-Amédée de la Faille était un homme immense, tout en jambes, que la carrure forçait à se plier littéralement en deux pour entrer dans la calèche et dont la femme, Samellia de la Faille, ne cessait de le regarder comme s'il se fut agi d'une grande araignée répugnante.

Samellia était une femme d'une tournure très banale, ni laide ni belle, mais au caractère odieux, qui n'aimait rien tant que houspiller les serviteurs en se plaignant de leur incompétence.

C'est ainsi qu'à la veille du gala, la méchanceté de la marquise de la Faille, et un imposant tas d'or, eurent vite fait de convaincre leur cocher de faire un détour par le Pont des soupirs, à la lisière du Bois-blanc, avant de se rendre au musée.

Markus et Rosanna attendaient donc depuis une petite heure, dissimulés dans un grand arbre voisin du pont, lorsque le carrosse de bois clair, tiré par quatre chevaux, s'approcha, incongru dans un tel environnement.

Ils entendirent de loin Samellia qui hurlait de sa voix aiguë sur le cocher imperturbable, et qui se changea en couinement de souris terrifiée lorsque, d'un geste souple, les deux coureurs sautèrent sur le toit du véhicule, le faisant tanguer.

« Continuez à rouler » ordonna Rosanna, tandis que Markus, d'un tir d'empaleur, assommait la Marquise, la faisant enfin taire. Le Marquis la rejoignit dans l'inconscience un instant plus tard, ayant en vain cherché à dégainer son sabre d'apparat.

Se glissant habilement par les portes du carrosse, qui se dirigeait à présent vers le centre-ville, Markus ligota et bâillonna adroitement les deux nobliaux, engoncés dans des tenues chatoyantes, avant de les ranger approximativement sous les banquettes.

« Tiens, voici l'invitation, il faudra que tu la donnes à un portier. » expliqua l'artiste, lui tendant le carton qu'elle avait récupéré dans la veste du Marquis.

« Pourquoi ne t'en charges-tu pas ? »  
« Ce sont les hommes qui font ce genre de choses. Je pense que si tu te tiens droit et que tu regardes les gens de haut sans rien dire, ça devrait passer. »

« Ça, je sais faire. » ricana le _wraith_ , examinant avec une moue dubitative le costume que Rosanna avait dessiné et fait réaliser en urgence pour lui. « Tu m'explique en quoi ce casque est censé nous aider à nous infiltrer ? » grommela-t-il, brandissant le masque intégral de cuir embossé, rehaussé d'un extravagant entrelacs argenté, et complété d'une longue crinière d'argent.

« Personne ne devinera que tu es un _wraith_ tant que tu n'ouvres pas la bouche. » expliqua-t-elle, bataillant avec sa propre robe.

« Donc, pour cacher que je suis un _wraith_ , je me déguise en _wraith_... Logique. »lâcha-t-il, critique.

« Ne te plains pas, le thème aurait pu être « le Petit chaperon rouge » ! » grogna l'artiste.

« Le petit chaperon rouge ? »

« Oublie et habille-toi ! »

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient donc en vue du musée, tout illuminé pour l'occasion. Devant les escaliers menant à l'entrée, un véritable ballet de carrosse et autres diligences déposait une foule bigarrée de nantis ravis.

« Bon, allons-y. N'oublie pas, pas un mot et essaies de faire comme celui de devant.» grinça mentalement Rosanna, tendue.

L'alien acquiesça silencieusement, faisant danser la longue crinière argent du masque.

Un laquais en livrée leur ouvrit la porte, et aida Rosanna à descendre.

Elle avait prévu des chaussures plates, malgré l'insistance du tailleur, mais l'immense jupe à crinoline qu'elle portait la gênait dans ses mouvements, d'autant plus que, cachés sous les arceaux, se trouvaient leurs dagues, son empaleur, de la corde et un sac de cuir.

Elle attendit que Markus la rejoigne, dépliant son immense carrure de l'étroitesse du coche puis, une main élégamment posée sur son bras, elle fit son entrée en tant que Marquise de la Faille.

Personne ne leur barra le passage, et c'est donc un gigantesque _wraith_ , tout étincelant d'argent et de pierreries vertes, qui fit son entrée dans la grande salle du musée, débarrassée de ses vitrines pour l'occasion, une Ancienne au masque baroque et mélancolique d'un blanc diaphane à son bras.

« Je ne suis pas un expert en vêtements humains, surtout pas ce genre-là, mais je crois que tu t'es un peu trop bien débrouillée, Rosanna » lui fit-il remarquer télépathiquement, constatant que si elle avait repris à la perfection les uniformes lanthiens et _wraiths_ , leur donnant plus de panache et de gloire, les ornant d'une abondance de breloques parfaitement dosée, elle l'avait fait avec un goût et un style qui tranchaient presque violemment avec les costumes si ornementés qu'ils en devenaient grotesques, ou ceux, si approximatifs dans leurs inspirations, qu'ils en devenaient méconnaissables.

« Je vais le prendre comme un compliment.» répondit-elle, tandis qu'elle sentait Markus se crisper à la vue d'une véritable parodie de _wraith_ en la personne d'un petit homme grassouillet, horriblement grimé, qui sautillait partout tel un singe en faisant des bruits grossiers.

« On raille ce qui nous effraie. Ignore-les. » souffla-t-elle, alors qu'une femme vêtue d'un costume rougeâtre - que Rosanna supposa être un costume de vaisseau ancien ou plus probablement de lampe murale- s'approchait d'elle pour lui parler.

« Maaaaaarquise ! Je suis raaaaavie de vous voir ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton artificiellement suraigu, qui lui donnait l'air particulièrement stupide.

«Le propre d'un bal masqué n'est-il pas d'ignorer à qui nous parlons ? » demanda l'artiste, tentant de contrefaire l'accent blasé de la Marquise.

« Oui, bien sûûûr, mais ma chèèèère, il n'y a que votre époux pour dépasser ainsi de deux têtes la foule ! »

« Oui, malheureusement. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton froid, s'éventant d'un air agacé.

« Maaaarquis, mes respects. » salua la femme, visiblement refroidie, avant de partir saluer bruyamment un couple plutôt âgé.

« Où est ce maudit générateur, qu'on quitte cette folie ? » gronda Markus.

« D'après Lamartine, le comte de Vane ne le dévoilera qu'à la fin du bal, peu avant que la mascarade ne prenne fin. Je crains que tu ne doives subir toute la soirée. »

« La fin de la mascarade, tu veux dire la fin de cette fête, si on peut appeler ça ainsi ? »

« Non, c'est quand on fait tomber les masques, et que chacun révèle sa vraie nature. C'est très symbolique... Sauf ce soir .» ricana-t-elle

« J'aimerais éviter d'en arriver là. »

« Moi aussi, avec un peu de chance, on pourra filer avant, mais pour le moment, il va falloir faire illusion. » répondit-elle, toujours par le lien.

 _Depuis deux bonnes heures, il suivait Rosanna en silence, acquiesçant de temps à autre aux propos oiseux et vides des différents invités, qui semblaient s'être donné pour règle de ne parler de rien d'important ni d'intéressant. Son humaine, malgré la tension qu'il sentait régner en elle, donnait parfaitement le change, répondant avec emphase d'un ton poli, et détournant bien vite toute question en en posant d'autres en retour._

 _Enfin, une cloche sonna et la foule bruyante se tut, alors qu'un vieil homme, sobrement vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon beige, qu'il devina être une excellente copie d'un uniforme d'officier lanthien, montait sur une estrade, pour faire un long discours ennuyeux sur le musée, le roi, la reine, le musée, l'argent que les invités allaient donner, le musée, les Anciens, l'argent, le roi, la science, et finalement les donations._

 _Enfin dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements de pure politesse, le discours prit fin, et chacun fut invité à découvrir la collection, dont le joyau stellaire du comte de Vane, qui apparut, porté sur un coussin de satin rouge par son heureux propriétaire, lequel le posa délicatement dans une grande vitrine prévue à cet effet._

 _« Il est chargé ! » hurla presque son humaine dans son esprit, totalement galvanisée par le chatoiement doré de l'artefact._

 _« Oui, mais il va falloir l'atteindre. Il est en plein sur l'estrade. » grommela-t-il, plus terre à terre._

 _« Tu as raison, pour le moment, c'est le centre d'attention, il va falloir attendre encore un peu. »_

 _La cloche sonna à nouveau._

 _« Mesdames, messieurs, les antiquités seront encore là demain pour que vous les admiriez, dansons ! » déclara une jeune femme radieuse dans une longue robe argentée._

 _Immédiatement un grand vide se fit au milieu de la pièce, et l'orchestre installé dans un coin commença à jouer._

 _« Oh, non ! » gémit Rosanna, tandis que la jeune reine, au bras de son époux, ouvrait la danse, en une sorte de valse._

 _« On n'a qu'à attendre ici que ce soit fini. » nota Markus._

 _« Non, regarde, tout le monde observe les danseurs, pas l'E2PZ, dans un moment, les gens vont se lasser et recommencer à s'y intéresser. C'est maintenant qu'il faut y aller. »_

 _« Comment ? Impossible de traverser... ça, sans se faire remarquer ! »_

 _« Si ! Il va nous falloir danser. » grinça-t-elle, priant pour que les leçons de valse que son grand-père sénile lui avait données, enfant, lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite en institution, n'aient pas été vaines._

 _« Je ne sais pas danser ! »_

 _« J'ai vaguement appris. Regarde, il y a juste quatre pas. Pour la valse, le plus important, c'est d'être coordonné avec son partenaire. On arrive à combattre ensemble sans se consulter, on devrait arriver à danser ensemble. »_

 _« Alors guide-moi. » répondit-il, lui ouvrant son esprit sans aucune crainte._

 _Dans un état de semi-conscience, percevant simultanément leurs deux corps, voyant par quatre yeux, se nourrissant des mêmes souvenirs, ils n'eurent aucune peine à se coordonner, s'insérant sans trop de mal dans le ballet complexe des danseurs._

 _Une fois encore, son humaine avait eu raison : cette étrange pratique qu'était la danse ne différait pas tant que cela du combat. Il fallait être parfaitement conscient de son environnement et de ses adversaires : les autres danseurs. Il fallait suivre et précéder son partenaire, sous peine de le blesser, d'un pied mal placé. Il fallait suivre un rythme composé d'accélération et de soupirs._

 _Il pouvait s'adapter à de nouvelles règles de combat._

 _« Hey, Casanova, on est arrivés de l'autre côté. Après, si tu veux m'accorder une autre danse... » lui signala Rosanna, moqueuse._

 _« J'apprécie beaucoup te serrer ainsi contre moi, mais pas entouré de toutes ces créatures vénales. Allons-y. » répondit-il._

« Ohhh, voilà que j'ai la tête qui me tourne ! » déclara-t-elle avec emphase, posant théâtrale

ment une main sur son front masqué, avant de laisser Markus fendre la foule pour elle, jusqu'à une chaise non loin de l'E2PZ tant convoité. « Il y a un cadenas sur la vitrine .» nota-t-elle, sortant discrètement une des dagues de sa jupe.

« Et des _wraiths_ viennent de traverser la Porte. Ils seront bientôt là. » gronda Markus.

« Alors pas de temps à perdre, il faut défoncer ce cadenas. »

« Je m'en occupe, il me faut juste une diversion. »

« J'ai pile ce qui nous faut, attend deux minutes .» gronda la jeune femme, avisant l'agaçant lampadaire rouge qui alanguissait ses A.

« Ma chère, je suis tellement navrée pour vous ! » murmura-t-elle à la femme, sur un ton exagérément désolé.

« Maaaarquise, de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Je ne savais pas que votre gouvernante avait vomi sur votre robe et que vous aviez dû improviser ceci avec ce que vous aviez à la maison. »

« Maaaais vous êtes devenue folle, Maaarquise. Cette robe est signée du grand Théodose Jaquier ! » s'insurgea la femme.

« Pourtant, la baronne ne cesse de répéter le contraire à qui veut l'entendre .» répondit-elle évasivement.

« Où est cette vipère ?! » siffla la femme, cherchant furieusement son ennemie du regard.

« Oh, la voici justement qui parle à votre époux. Regardez, là-bas, avec la robe de mousseline bleue. » répondit l'artiste, désignant au hasard une femme qui avait le malheur de parler à l'époux du lampadaire.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle regarda la femme partir au pas de charge sur son adversaire, l'interpeller d'une voix suraiguë, avant que cette dernière ne la gifle sèchement et que cela ne dégénère en un crêpage de chignons en règle, qui causa un grand remue-ménage, le temps que des gentlemen séparent les deux furies écumantes.

Sans perdre un instant, Markus s'était rué sur le cadenas, y enfonçant la dague pour le défoncer à la force brute. Dans un crissement aigu qui fit se retourner plusieurs têtes, le cadenas céda enfin.

« Au voleur ! » hurla quelqu'un, bientôt repris par d'autres, alors que la foule se retournait vers l'estrade et Markus, figé à côté du piédestal.

« Distrais-les, je m'occupe du reste. » murmura Rosanna dans son esprit, tout en contournant prudemment la foule, délaçant rapidement sa crinoline.

« Il est l'heure de mettre fin à la mascarade .» gronda Markus en se redressant.

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda stupidement une femme aussi poudrée qu'un sac de farine.

« Bas les masques, humains stupides ! Contemplez votre aveuglement ! » rugit-il, levant une main théâtrale tandis que des ombres argentées fendaient en sifflant la foule, soudain paniquée.

Lentement, majestueux et glaçant, il s'avança, retirant son masque de cuir, révélant ses traits racés et son sourire cruel.

Les premiers rangs reculèrent dans un concert de hurlements, les femmes tombant comme de gros gâteaux crémeux, empêtrées dans leurs crinolines et leurs traînes.

Avec un feulement satisfait, il s'avança tel un seigneur au milieu de cette foule apeurée.

« J'ai l'E2PZ ! » s'écria Rosanna dans son esprit, alors que la grande porte du musée s'ouvrait brutalement sur ses gonds, défoncée par quatre traqueurs armés de fusils _wraiths_ , qui firent feu sur la foule sans hésiter.

D'un geste fluide, il se retourna juste à temps pour attraper l'empaleur qu'elle lui lançait, saisissant un nobliau en guise de bouclier vivant, avant de faire feu en réponse.

« Rosanna, faut qu'on dégage ! » beugla-t-il, avisant la jeune femme à présent plus vêtue que de son pantalon habituel, sa jupe abandonné dans un coin, qui courait vers les vitrines alignées au fond du grand hall.

« Attends ! On peut pas les laisser en vie, ils vont faire un vrai massacre ! » répondit-elle télépathiquement, défonçant une vitrine avec l'E2PZ, jetant sans hésiter son masque au loin pour enfiler le bandeau de métal qu'elle contenait.

Pendant deux longues secondes, elle resta plantée là, sous le regard empli d'incompréhension du professeur Lamartine, caché sous une table, puis la connexion neurale s'établit, et de la colonne qu'elle avait prétendu n'être qu'un ornement, une vingtaine de mini-drones sortirent, tournoyant comme autant de lucioles mortelles, qui foncèrent par une simple pensée de l'artiste sur les quatre traqueurs, les transperçant de part en part.

« Maintenant, on dégage ! »

Escortés par la douzaine de drones restants, ils quittèrent le musée ravagé en courant, ne s'arrêtant qu'un bref instant, le temps de récupérer leurs affaires cachées sous un stand de légumes non loin de la Porte.

A peine arrivés dans le monde jungle, Léonard, prévenu de leur projet, les téléporta sur l' _Utopia_.

« Vous l'avez ? » demanda-t-il, si excité qu'il en oubliait tout formule de politesse.

« Oui ! On l'a ! On a réussi ! » répondit Rosanna, hébétée, en lui tendant le sac de cuir.

Le technicien sortit lentement le générateur, qui brillait d'une chaude lumière dorée dans la coursive obscure, et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

 _Entre les griffes de son semblable, l'aboutissement d'une quête de deux ans. Deux longues années à survivre, à fuir et à combattre, et tous leurs espoirs reposaient à présent sur un technicien manchot et un générateur millénaire._

 _Soudain, il réalisa. Ils allaient être libres ! Ils n'auraient plus à fuir, et de retour sur Atlantis, ils n'auraient plus à craindre ses semblables._

« Rosanna, on a réussi ! C'est fini, tu vas rentrer ! _On_ va rentrer ! » rugit-il, ivre de joie et de soulagement, saisissant l'artiste par la taille pour la soulever, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Un raclement de gorge sourd les tira de leur bonheur et Markus reposa doucement Rosanna au sol.

« Je vous savais déviant, mais à ce point ! » gronda Léonard, dégoûté mais sans aucune méchanceté.

« On ne vous a pas oublié, Léonard ! On vous doit la vie ! » répondit la jeune femme, avant de serrer fort le _wraith_ crispé dans ses bras.

Elle relâcha enfin l'alien, profondément gêné et perdu.

« Comment pourrait-on jamais vous remercier pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle, désignant le vaisseau qui les entourait.

« Priez pour que cette vieille carcasse tienne le coup, et par pitié, ne recommencez pas devant moi ! » gronda le technicien avant de s'éloigner avec son précieux générateur, tandis qu'Azur, tout essoufflée, arrivait à cloche-pied au bout du couloir.


	68. Chapitre 67

Pardonnez moi du délai si long, mais un autre projet sur le thème de nos chers wraiths occupe actuellement beaucoup de mon temps: le calendrier de l'avent de wraithHiveship que vous pourrez retrouver ici dès le 1er décembre(sans les espaces): _draco-stellaris. de / advent_2016 / index. html_

 **Il nous manque encore quelques contributions, alors si vous vous sentez l'âme artistique, pour un petit dessins ou un texte( en anglais) de maximum une page A4 de long sur le thème des wraiths, et de noël, contactez moi!**

En attendant bonne lecture et merci de votre patience!

* * *

Milena avait contacté Atlantis dès le lendemain de l'arrivée des deux hybrides, et avait convenu d'un rendez-vous une dizaine de jours plus tard avec le Dr Keller, la successeuse du clone du Dr Beckett, incapable de conserver son rôle de médecin de la cité suite à quelques défaillances physiques. Elle n'avait pu obtenir de date plus proche car, comme lui expliqua le Dr Weir, d'importantes épidémies d'une nouvelle souche du virus hoffan décimait des mondes, et presque toutes les équipes médicales tentaient de sauver ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

Selk'ym et Drysse ne prenaient pour ainsi dire aucune place. Malgré l'insistance de Jin'shi et de Milena, ils avaient pris la plus petite chambre pour eux deux, refusant d'occuper la plus grande des quatre pièces vacantes de la ferme ou d'en prendre une chacun.

Dès le premier jour, le grand hybride avait fixé leurs conditions. Ils refusaient de vivre de la charité, et exigeaient donc de troquer leur toit et leur nourriture contre du travail.

Si Milena n'avait eu aucun problème à trouver suffisamment de travail pour Selk'ym, Drysse, que ses mutations affaiblissaient, fut un peu plus complexe à occuper.

Aussi la guerrière lui confia-t-elle la préparation du repas de midi pour eux trois et lui procura une trousse de couture et quelques tissus, avec lesquels l'hybride réalisa bientôt des blouses superbes, solides et élégantes, que la soldate put revendre à très bon prix.

La masse impressionnante de labeur que Selk'ym abattait de l'aube au coucher du soleil suffisait à elle seule à payer largement le gîte et le couvert pour les deux. Aussi fut-elle ravie de pouvoir remettre la totalité de la somme que rapportait les travaux de couture à Drysse, qui tenta en vain de la refuser.

La guerrière s'était attendue à quelques difficulté de cohabitation, mais Drysse était d'une discrétion extrême, et Selk'ym, malgré un côté direct et bourru, s'avérait d'agréable compagnie, ne rechignant jamais à mettre la main à la pâte, et s'étant même offert de faire travailler à Tom la langue _wraith_ , que l'adolescent n'avait plus parlé depuis deux ans, et n'avait jamais pratiquée à l'écrit.

Jin'shi sembla d'ailleurs ravie de constater que l'hybride faisait efficacement office de figure masculine auprès du jeune _wraith_ , lui montrant qu'il était possible de vivre à mi-chemin entre le monde des humains et celui des _wraiths_ sans devoir y perdre son âme.

D'ailleurs lorsque l'Irän lui avait demandé où il avait appris à se comporter de manière si humaine, l'hybride lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était enfui du laboratoire où il était né alors qu'il n'avait qu'une trentaine d'année, et après quelques années d'errance, avait trouvé la paix dans un monastère, dont les religieux l'avait accueilli avec bonté et abnégation durant près d'un siècle, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait sur la vie, la mort, l'âme, l'Ascension, mais également la générosité, la volonté et l'art du combat au sabre, qu'il maîtrisait fort bien.

Deux jours avant le rendez-vous sur Atlantis, Milena eut la surprise d'entendre sa radio grésiller, annonçant une communication impromptue de la cité.

« Ici le capitaine Giacometti, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq. » déclara-t-elle, fixant avec inquiétude le petit bois où se cachait la Porte.

« Capitaine, revenez immédiatement sur Atlantis ! »

« Je peux y être dans quinze minute, quelle est l'urgence ? » répondit-elle, faisant demi-tour pour aller chercher son équipement tactique.

« Atlantis rentre sur terre. »

« J'ai dû mal capter, pouvez-vous répéter, Atlantis ? » demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

« La terre a besoin d'Atlantis pour la défendre, dans vingt minute nous décollons. Rentrez tout de suite, capitaine Giacometti, c'est un ordre ! » s'énerva la voix à la radio.

« Et Tom, Jin'shi et la tribu de Sama ? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

« Ils restent ici, vous seul rentrez, Capitaine. Vous allez enfin retrouver votre famille ! »

« Ma famille est ici, je ne partirais pas sans eux ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se figeant en plein milieu de la cour.

« Capitaine Giacometti, ici le colonel Sheppard. Vous rentrez immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! Il n'y a pas que vous qu'on doit rapatrier ! » tonna le militaire dans sa radio.

« Colonel, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sois je pars avec tout le monde, sois je reste ici ! »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de venir vous chercher par la peau des fesses, Capitaine, vous avez quinze minute pour changer d'avis, après vous serez seule et sans aucun soutien ! »

« J'en suis consciente, Colonel. »

« Et McKay me fait dire qu'il ne sait même pas si on pourra un jour revenir dans Pégase. »

« Et bien, bonne chance alors, colonel Sheppard. Fin de transmission. » répondit-elle froidement, malgré la boule qui lui pesait au creux du ventre.

« Bonne chance à vous, capitaine Giacometti .» répondit-il, lui reconnaissant implicitement le droit de décider.

La radio grésilla une dernière fois et la communication fut interrompue.

Milena eut la désagréable impression d'avoir un fin filet d'eau glaciale lui coulant dans le dos.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu ne pourras pas rentrer chez toi.» demanda Tom d'une toute petite voix, ayant suivi la conversation de loin avec Jin'shi

« Je suis chez moi ! Rien de bon ne m'attend sur Terre. Ma place est ici. » répondit-elle, tentant de s'en convaincre.

Pourquoi renoncer ainsi à un père alcoolique, un frère drogué et une famille inexistante lui faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, alors que les êtres qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux, et ceux qui se soucieraient d'elle quoi qu'il arrive, se trouvaient juste devant elle ?

Elle sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Les essuyant rageusement, elle renifla bruyamment, tentant de les retenir.

 _Pourquoi devaient-ils faire de tels choix ? Milena avait renoncé sans hésiter à son monde natal et aux siens pour lui, et pourtant, il ressentait combien ce sacrifice lui était lourd._

 _La voir souffrir ainsi lui broyait les entrailles. Elle était de sa ruche, elle était sa famille. Il était prêt à mourir en défendant les siens, mais face au choix cruel et froid qui lui était imposé, il était impuissant._

 _« Tu n'es pas impuissant, Tom. Milena n'a jamais eu autant besoin de ton aide qu'en cet instant .» murmura doucement Jin'shi._

 _« Que puis-je faire ? »_

 _« Suis ton cœur, mon fils. »_

Elle eut un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque Tom, à présent aussi grand qu'elle, se jetait dans ses bras, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Elle sentit un tremblement parcourir l'adolescent, puis comprit qu'il pleurait aussi lorsqu'elle sentit ses larmes imbiber son t-shirt.

« Ça va aller, Tom. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je te le jure. » murmura-t-elle, le serrant contre elle pour le consoler, sa propre détresse oubliée.

« Je sais, maman, je sais.» répondit-il, la lâchant pour s'essuyer les yeux avec un petit rire gêné.

Pétrifiée, un sourire béat aux lèvres et des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle fixait le jeune _wraith_ , son cerveau tentant de comprendre ce que son cœur savait depuis longtemps.

« Merci, mon amie. Je suis heureuse que tu restes... Pour notre fils et pour notre avenir à tous. » murmura Jin'shi dans son esprit, essuyant délicatement ses larmes de ses longs doigts si fins et si puissants.

« Je ne suis pas seule... Grâce à toi, mon amie ! Que ferais-je sans toi, Jin'shi ? »

« Pas grand-chose, c'est certain ! » intervint Tom, tirant sur le bras de l'Irän pour la forcer à se pencher. « Et merci à toi aussi, maman. » murmura-t-il télépathiquement, embrassant la joue chitineuse de l'alien, dont les ailes vrombirent de gêne et de joie, tandis qu'ils partageaient tous trois un moment d'intimité complice, avant de réaliser qu'ils avaient un public.

« Je comprends mieux. » lâcha simplement Selk'ym, qui les avaient observés depuis le banc sur lequel il s'était installé pour entretenir des outils agricoles.

« Pardon ? » demanda Milena, les joues en feu, Tom très gêné dans son dos.

« La vieille... euh... Sama, est venue nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle m'a dit que si je cherchais un avenir différent, je devais rester près de vous, car c'est par vous trois qu'il viendrait. Je pensais qu'elle parlait simplement d'une humaine et d'une Irän qui éduquent un petit _wraith_ pour le rendre inoffensif, mais je me suis bien trompé. Vous ne partagez aucun lien de sang, vous n'êtes même pas de la même race, et pourtant, le lien qui vous unit surpasse tous ceux que j'ai pu voir, parmi les _wraiths_ comme parmi les humains. Si quelqu'un peut réinventer un monde de paix, c'est bien vous trois, qui l'avez déjà fait ! » expliqua-t-il, posant la faux qu'il huilait pour s'approcher. « A partir de ce jour, comptez sur mon inconditionnelle dévotion à votre noble projet et à son accomplissement. Si je dois y sacrifier ma vie, je le ferais avec joie, sachant que cela est pour un si noble dessein. »

« Mais, nous ne pourrons pas vous aider, vous et Drysse. En êtes-vous conscient ? »demanda Milena, un peu dépassée par l'enchaînement des événements.

« Je le suis, et je sais que Drysse, même si elle sera déçue, comprendra. Votre docteur n'est sans doute pas le seul à pouvoir nous aider, la galaxie est vaste, et ses secrets sont nombreux ! »

« Je le souhaite de tout cœur pour vous ! Merci infiniment, Selk'ym. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, Milena Giacometti, je n'ai encore rien accompli. »  
« Votre présence est, en soi, un accomplissement ! »

« Alors j'accepte vos remerciements .» répondit modestement l'hybride avant de s'en retourner à ses corvées.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Milena s'aperçut que le décompte de quinze minute était écoulé.

« Plus de retour en arrière possible .» murmura-t-elle.

« Non, on ne peut qu'aller de l'avant ! » répondit le _wraith_ , avec un sourire encourageant.

« C'est que tu es philosophe, en plus ! » ricana-t-elle, très fière.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le soit dans cette maison ...» répondit-il, taquin avant de se figer, fixant avec autant de stupeur que Jin'shi et Milena, la radio de cette dernière qui venait de grésiller.

« Capitaine Giacometti, ici le soldat Kang, nous recevez-vous ? »

« Kang, je vous reçois cinq sur cinq, que se passe-t-il ?! Je croyais qu'Atlantis devait décoller ! »

« Ils sont bel et bien partis. L'adresse ne fonctionne plus. » répondit le Tibétain.

« Alors pourquoi je vous ai sur ma radio ? ! »  
« Avec le lieutenant Strauss, on s'est dit que vous auriez besoin d'un peu d'aide pour garder la galaxie en sécurité le temps qu'Atlantis revienne. »

« Strauss est avec vous ?! Mais où êtes-vous ?! »

« A la sortie du bois, on voit le village, on devrait bientôt être là. »

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les deux soldats arrivaient au village.

« Schuller vous a laissé partir?! » demanda Milena, surprise.

« Oh non, on a eu tous les deux la même idée et on est resté en arrière. Quand le reste de l'équipe a traversé, on a annoncé par radio notre intention. Le colonel Sheppard nous a menacé de la cour martiale. On lui a répondu qu'on y passerait avec joie à leur retour, mais que d'ici-là, on resterait ici avec vous. »

« Mais comment saviez vous que Milena allait rester ? » demanda Tom, perplexe.

« Parce que le capitaine est la personne la plus dévouée qu'on connaisse, et qu'elle ne vous aurait jamais abandonné. » répondit tranquillement Kang.

« Et puis, vous êtes la seule à avoir vraiment cherché Mme Gady et Markus. J'étais sûre que vous les abandonneriez pas. Pas après ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous ! » ajouta Strauss.

« Merci à tous les deux. Mais par pitié, laissez tomber les « capitaine ». Nous sommes officiellement tous des déserteurs, alors plus de grades qui tiennent. »

« Ça roule pour moi, Milena ! » approuva Kang.

« Et moi aussi. »

« Fabuleux, allons vous trouver une chambre, alors ! »


	69. Chapitre 68

Avec une bordée d'injures aussi colorées que malsaines, Léonard avait découvert toute une série de dysfonctionnements liés au système énergétique primaire, éteint jusque là, faute d'énergie.

Avec l'air d'un chien battu, il les avaient donc retéléportés à proximité de la Porte, les suppliant de lui accorder trois jours pour réparer les avaries.

C'est donc sans avoir vraiment compris ce qui venait de se passer que Rosanna se trouvait une fois de plus sur un monde inconnu, en train de fuir des traqueurs.

Il lui semblait soudain que ces trois jours étaient une éternité sans fin d'obscurité après la promesse de leur libération, qui venait d'être retardée d'autant.

Ils s'étaient donc installés pour la nuit sur une planète paisible qu'ils avaient déjà visitée à trois reprises au cours des deux années passées, sa configuration leur étant très favorable avec ses bois vallonnés.

L'artiste s'était blottie contre Markus, assis dos à un énorme chêne, qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux dans un geste apaisant pour tous les deux, alors qu'ils fixaient tristement le magnifique ciel nocturne.

« Au moins, on est toujours ensemble.» murmura-t-elle sombrement.

Acquiesçant d'un grondement, il la serra davantage contre lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

« Tu crois que tout ça finira un jour ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Tout a une fin, même les _wraiths_ immortels .» répondit-il, son visage enfoui dans son cou.

« C'est pas très joyeux, ce que tu dis là. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. Il m'est inutile de faire comme si jamais rien ne pressait, comme si j'avais toute l'éternité devant moi. Certaines choses valent la peine d'être vécues au présent, pas au futur. » répondit-il, tentant de l'embrasser.

D'un geste de la main, elle l'arrêta.

« Markus, ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas pour les bonnes raisons. » supplia-t-elle.

« Pourtant, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu as été... attirée par l'autre coureur et pourquoi tu as initié notre... rapprochement. Il est vain d'espérer un meilleur futur, il nous faut prendre ce que nous avons aujourd'hui. » répondit-il sinistrement.

« Pas tout. Markus, il est des choses que la peur, le désespoir et l'amertume peuvent anéantir aussi sûrement qu'un cataclysme. Coucher avec le chevalier d'Arzak aurait été sans importance, un délassement agréable, comme s'étirer ou prendre un bain chaud. Un soulagement purement physique, mais avec toi, j'y mettrais bien plus que mon seul corps. Je refuse d'hypothéquer mon âme et mon esprit au nom de la peur du lendemain. Je refuse que ta première fois soit liée à autre chose qu'à de l'amour et du désir. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu comprendras, bientôt. » conclut-elle, se blottissant avec tendresse tout contre son cœur, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Cette nuit-là, elle emmena l'esprit du _wraith_ dans ce paradis paisible qui se cachait au fond de son âme, au bord du petit lac de montagne où ils s'étaient réfugiés si longtemps auparavant, sur la ruche, alors qu'ils pensaient tout espoir perdu.

Dans ce rêve si puissant, ils jouèrent au jeu de l'innocence, feignant tout ignorer de leur situation réelle durant un pique-nique sous les étoiles tendre et joyeux, qui fut interrompu par une pulsation sourde, inaudible et pourtant de plus en plus bruyante.

« Markus, tu le sens ? »

« Oui » gronda-t-il, son esprit tendu, à l'affût.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain très inquiète.

« Des _wraiths_ ! Réveille-toi ! » rugit-il, l'éjectant violemment de son songe.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient tous les deux debout, leurs armes à la main, prêts à en découdre.

« Il y en a au moins trente ! Et ils s'approchent ! » siffla-t-il dans son esprit.

« On les sème et on les contourne ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que le _wraith_ se concentrait pour localiser ses congénères.

« On est encerclés ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

« Alors on brise la ligne ! On l'a déjà fait ! » s'écria-t-elle, plus inquiétée par le manque de réaction de Markus que par leurs poursuivants.

« Je vous déconseille de faire ça.» siffla une voix à double timbre un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité.

Viscéralement, elle sut que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qui pourrait leur sauver la vie.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, son empaleur prêt à tirer.

« J'ai une dizaine de tireurs prêts à vous neutraliser. Vous n'arriverez pas à tous nous éliminer assez vite. » répondit la voix.

Il ne mentait pas, elle en percevait au moins six, alors pourquoi perdait il du temps à discuter avec eux ?

« Que nous voulez-vous ? » siffla-t-elle, faisant mentalement signe à Markus de ne surtout pas intervenir.

« Rien de personnel. Je n'ai aucun plaisir à vous traquer ainsi, mais j'ai absolument besoin de la prime. » répondit le _wraith_ dont elle devinait à présent la silhouette dans l'ombre.

« Le croiseur de guerre ?! Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

« J'ai un besoin vital d'un vaisseau. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien vous laisser faire, votre mort en serait plus rapide et moins douloureuse. » gronda-t-il, brandissant son pistolet.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! Vous avez dit _un_ vaisseau, pas _ce_ vaisseau ! Pourquoi ? » s'écria-t-elle, Markus une flèche prête à être décochée sur leur interlocuteur à ses côtés.

« Rien qui vous concerne, Mme Gady. » siffla l'alien.

Elle avait trouvé la faille ! Avec un petit grondement satisfait, elle s'avança d'un pas.

« Vous connaissez mon nom. Vous savez donc qui je suis et d'où je viens, et pourtant, vous n'avez toujours pas tiré, malgré votre besoin sincère, j'en suis convaincue, de ce vaisseau. C'est donc que vous avez quelque chose à perdre en vous en prenant à nous ! Vous avez un lien avec Atlantis ! » triompha-t-elle, voyant le visage de son interlocuteur se troubler alors qu'elle parlait.

« Comment ? »  
« Un don. Je ne connais que deux _wraiths_ qui semblent apprécier la cité, et comme un des deux se trouve derrière moi, j'en déduis que vous avez un lien avec celui que nous appelons Todd. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une question. » remarqua l'alien.

« Non, en effet. J'ai une proposition plus avantageuse à vous faire. » conclut-elle, priant intérieurement pour que son petit discours ait fait mouche.

« Que pourriez-vous m'offrir de plus qu'un croiseur de guerre ? »

« Un croiseur de guerre, et un sauf-conduit pour Atlantis .» répondit-elle.

«Ça n'a pas assez de valeur, Atlantis n'est plus ici. » cracha-t-il, braquant son arme droit sur sa poitrine

« Pardon ? » s'étouffa-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

« Atlantis n'est plus dans cette galaxie, et mon commandant est à bord. A moins que vous ne puissiez nous fournir les coordonnées de sa destination, vous n'avez rien à m'offrir, Mme Gady. »

L'information rebondissait dans sa tête comme une balle folle. Atlantis n'était plus dans Pégase. _Utopia_ ou pas, ils étaient perdus.

« Pourquoi auraient-ils quitté la galaxie ? » intervint Markus, conscient que la jeune femme avait été mise hors-jeu par l'information.

« Une ruche... spéciale se dirigeait vers la Terre. Pour certaines raisons, mon commandant les a prévenus, et pour l'en remercier, ils l'ont fait prisonnier... encore. »

« D'après les rapports d'Atlantis, votre commandant a volé les coordonnées... Mais visiblement, il ne vous a pas mis dans la confidence. » siffla le traqueur, s'attirant un grondement vexé de l'autre. « Nous avons les coordonnées de la Terre. » poursuivit-t-il, son mensonge tirant l'artiste de sa stupeur.

« On a les coordonnées. Je sais que les traceurs renferment un code qu'il vous faut scanner en guise de preuve de capture. Voici notre proposition : on vous suit, vous scannez les implants et les neutralisez. On est libres, vous pouvez réclamer votre vaisseau, et on vous mène à la Terre. Qu'en dites-vous ? » appuya-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ , les lèvres retroussées en signe de défiance, réfléchit quelques instants.

« Nous avons un accord, Mme Gady .» gronda-t-il finalement, faisant signe à ses combattants de baisser leurs armes.

« J'en suis ravie. »

Avec un grondement sourd, l'alien leur fit signe d'avancer.

« Au fait, comment doit-on vous appeler ? » demanda-t-elle en passant devant lui, alors que Markus grondait dans son dos, dissuadant les guerriers de les escorter de trop près.  
« Les vôtres m'ont surnommé Kenny, Mme Gady. »

Kenny les emmena jusqu'à un petit avant-poste à moitié abandonné dans une jungle touffue.

Là, il leur ordonna de s'allonger à tour de rôle sur une étroite table chirurgicale afin qu'il puisse faire inciser leur nuque afin d'atteindre le code à scanner, gravé dans le métal vivant des implants.

Markus, le premier, s'allongea sur la table, mordant dans un bout de cuir, pendant qu'un scientifique presque rondouillard lui incisait la base du crâne, maintenant la plaie ouverte avec une clampe.

« Le traceur est implanté dans le tronc rachidien, impossible de le retirer. » nota sobrement ce dernier, tout en scannant le code.

Markus cracha son mors.

« Faites-le griller ! » grinça-t-il, hargneux.

Le chercheur sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis il dut penser que s'opposer au renégat n'était pas une bonne idée. Il alla donc chercher une sorte de sonde dont la tige dentelée servait habituellement à appliquer de puissants chocs électriques aux composants organiques des ruches.

Markus eut tout juste le temps de récupérer sa pièce de cuir, déjà bien entamée par ses dents aiguës, avant que le scientifique ne colle l'embout pointu sur le traceur, le grillant et provoquant une tétanie tant douloureuse que violente au traqueur, qui dut attendre une dizaine de minutes avant que ses muscles ne soient plus parasités par l'électricité résiduelle et veuillent bien lui obéir.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rosanna, qui s'allongea avec appréhension sur la table.

« Je peux retirer le vôtre, humaine. Il n'y a qu'une chance sur deux que vous ayez des séquelles.» nota le scientifique qui procédait à l'opération, sans aucune anesthésie, bien entendu.

« Hors de question ! Neutralisez-le ! » gronda Markus, menaçant.

« Soit, votre cœur risque de s'arrêter, je ne suis pas responsable s'il nous est impossible de vous ranimer.» lâcha-t-il froidement, un instant à peine avant de coller la sonde sur l'implant fiché dans sa nuque.

Le corps de l'artiste fut parcouru d'un violent spasme alors que l'électricité la traversait, puis elle retomba, molle et sans vie, sur la table.

 _En un instant, la présence vitale de son humaine disparut. Le lien se brisa, déchirant son esprit d'un violent éclair de souffrance._

 _« Ramenez-la ou je vous tue ! » rugit-il, rendu à moitié fou par cette brusque solitude, se saisissant de Kenny comme d'une poupée de chiffon pour l'écraser contre le mur du laboratoire._

 _« Lâchez-moi, ou mes_ wraiths _vont vous tuer. » siffla ce dernier._

 _« Ma raison de vivre est sur cette table. Ramène-là ou je te crève avant qu'un de tes chiens n'ait bougé ! » rugit-il au visage de l'autre, qui fit un signe de tête au scientifique, lequel s'empressa de retourner son humaine sur le dos, lui injectant de l'enzyme avant de commencer un massage cardiaque._

 _Il entendit le cœur de Rosanna repartir, d'abord irrégulièrement, puis de plus en plus stable._

 _Il lâcha le second, se précipitant vers la table et le corps qui y était allongé, repoussant brutalement le scientifique._

 _Son corps vivait, mais il ne sentait son esprit nulle part. Il avait beau tendre son esprit par le lien qui les avaient liés pendant des années, il ne rencontrait que le néant froid et vide._

 _Il la serrait contre lui, amas de viande sans aucun sens, privé de l'âme si lumineuse qui l'habitait._

 _Il entendit un grondement dédaigneux._

 _Se retournant, il vit une dizaine de regards jaunes posés sur lui, qui dégoûté, qui méprisant._

 _« Dehors ! » rugit-il avant tant de fureur que plus d'un_ wraith _recula prudemment._

 _Un grondement animal roula en lui, alors qu'un instinct meurtrier lui commandait d'arracher tous ces yeux qui le narguaient insolemment._

 _D'un ordre mental, le second fit sortir ses soldats, refermant la porte du laboratoire sur lui._

 _Il resta seul dans la pièce froide et humide, le corps inutile de Rosanna toujours dans ses bras._

 _Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, fouillant avec désespoir le néant de l'Esprit à la recherche de son âme sœur, en vain._

 _« Reviens, Rosanna, je t'en supplie, reviens, ma douce humaine ! » gémit-il, alors que les minutes s'écoulaient et qu'une respiration mécanique continuait de soulever la poitrine de son humaine._

 _Cette chose, ce n'était pas Rosanna, ce n'était plus Rosanna, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à la lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il devait apprendre à ses côtés, tellement de choses qu'il devait découvrir._

 _Il étendit son esprit dans toutes les directions, cherchant à toucher l'intangible._

 _« Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre, Lanthiens vicieux ! Vous vous croyez en sécurité, désincarnés, si loin au-dessus de nous, mais je vous le jure, je vous en fais le serment, si vous ne me rendez pas ma Rosanna, peu importent les millénaires qu'il m'y faudra consacrer, je trouverais le moyen de faire l'Ascension et je viendrais vous éliminer un à un, jusqu'au dernier ! Elle est des vôtres, et même si son sang n'est pas pur et son âme pas encore prête, une âme aussi généreuse n'a pas pu s'évaporer, pas si prêt de cet état de grâce que vous avez égoïstement atteint, en nous abandonnant lâchement les humains. Rendez-la moi ! » rugit-il de toute son âme, rugissement auquel ne répondit qu'un silence glaçant._

 _De l'obscurité vide, une présence sembla se matérialiser, jaillissant du néant même, une présence si lumineuse, si brillante que sa simple proximité brûlait son esprit comme un fer rouge de la chair._

 _« Misérable_ wraith _vaniteux, comment oses-tu nous défier ? Tu es si primitif que même en mille millénaires, jamais tu ne pourras atteindre l'illumination, et quand bien même tu y parviendrais, que ferais-tu ? Nous sommes des millions ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte insignifiant et nuisible qui s'est entiché d'une aberration, créée par un renégat que nous aurions dû éliminer avec ses « expériences », il y a bien longtemps. » murmura dédaigneusement l'entité._

 _« Rosanna n'est pas une aberration, elle est mille fois plus généreuse, plus lumineuse et meilleure que vous tous ! Les Anciens, les bons et généreux protecteurs de l'humanité ? De la merde ! Vous n'aviez plus l'usage des humains après votre ascension, et nous les avez laissés en pâture ! Il est beau, l'exemple d'êtres illuminés ! Si c'est ça le comble de l'évolution, je préfère être un insecte primitif capable d'amour, de haine et de passion, mais s'il faut que je devienne aussi froid et détaché que vous pour venir vous exterminer, je le ferais sans hésiter ! Rendez-moi Rosanna Gady !» feula-t-il avec hargne._

 _L'entité ricana._

 _« Tu surestimes les capacités de cette Rosanna Gady : elle n'est nulle part ici. Son esprit était trop primitif pour atteindre nos plans d'existence. Il s'est évaporé... comme le tien le fera, insecte. » cracha l'entité, avant de se dissoudre à nouveau dans le néant, le laissant seul, écumant d'une rage et d'un désespoir infini._

 _Elle ne pouvait avoir disparu, il ne pouvait seulement le concevoir._

 _Son âme était forcément quelque part, perdue, séparée de son corps, cherchant à le rejoindre et incapable de le retrouver !_

 _Elle n'était nulle part dans l'Esprit, elle n'était pas dans les sphères supérieures peuplées pas les Anciens, il en était certain, l'autre l'ayant trouvé trop insignifiant pour lui mentir. Il y avait un endroit qu'il n'avait pas exploré, car il lui était aussi hermétique que l'Esprit l'était pour elle._

 _L'Art._

 _Il l'avait vue y voyager des milliers de fois, il l'avait vue faire des miracles en l'évoquant en elle._

 _Il l'avait parfois effleuré du bout de son esprit. Il devait à présent le trouver seul. Il devait entendre et comprendre seul ce sublime langage antique. L'art se nourrissait d'émotions, les transcendant au-delà de toute conscience. Il se concentra sur l'incendie d'émotions qui le rongeait, tissant étroitement sa haine, sa rage et sa tristesse à son amour, sa joie et sa bonté jusqu'à créer un tissu si fin, si étroit, que les mailles en étaient indiscernables._

 _Il étendit cette étoffe intangible loin au-delà de son âme, comme on lance un filet sur l'eau, puis vidé de ce permanent bouillonnement interne, sans plus aucune crainte, il se laissa couler dans le néant, laissant derrière lui sa mémoire, ses pensées et son identité._

 _L'éternité s'écoula, doucement, paresseusement, avant qu'il ne redevienne Un._

 _Il reprit conscience de son unicité, mais pas de sa nature, qui n'avait aucune importance. Tranquillement, il examina son environnement. Un lieu sombre, paisible, et puissant. Chaud et vivant comme le ventre rassurant d'une mère. Un endroit si beau, si parfait, qu'il ne pouvait le concevoir, bien qu'il y soit._

 _Il ne pouvait entendre et pourtant, un chant, si ancien qu'il existait avant la naissance même de l'univers, l'emplissait. Il ne pouvait voir et pourtant, de la parfaite obscurité, la lumière la plus pure le baignait de son doux rayonnement. Il ne pouvait sentir et pourtant, le parfum de la vérité même flottait, embaumant tout, sublimant chaque pensée, chaque instant._

 _Tout était si beau, si parfait qu'il n'aspirait qu'à s'y dissoudre, ne faire plus qu'un avec ce grand Tout, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas. Il était venu en ces lieux sacrés car il ne pouvait s'y abandonner. Il n'était imparfait, incomplet, brisé._

 _Étendant son esprit, il partit en quête de cette chose sans nom qu'il avait perdu._

 _Un petit point de lumière dorée l'attira irrésistiblement, lui évoquant un souvenir inexistant._

 _Tel un papillon attiré par la flamme, il s'approcha de ce soleil gigantesque, présence gargantuesque, millénaire et toute-puissante qui trônait au centre de ce démoniaque éden, des millions de tentacules de noirceur serpentant paresseusement dans toutes les directions, formant une vaste toile obscure loin au-dessus de sa conscience._

 _La terrifiante entité l'accueillit avec une douceur cruelle, l'attirant à elle comme une mère enserre son enfant, lui promettant une éternité d'oubli bienheureux._

 _Il ne désirait que s'abandonner à cette étreinte généreuse et immortelle, mais il ne pouvait pas._

 _Quelque chose l'en empêchait, une toute petite chose sans importance, un insignifiant obstacle._

 _Il chercha cet agaçant accroc, suivant un fil microscopique, qui ramena brutalement à lui sa nature, son identité et ses émotions._

 _En un instant, il redevint Markus, et l'absence cruelle de sa moitié, de l'autre côté du lien, lui laboura l'âme._

 _Comme brûlée par des charbons ardents, la tentaculaire entité se rétracta._

 _« Pourquoi refuses-tu mon cadeau, mon enfant ? » pensa-t-elle en un milliard de voix uniques et pourtant inidentifiables._

 _« Je n'ai pas terminé mon œuvre dans le monde des vivants. »_

 _« Si tu en es conscient, pourquoi es-tu ici, mon enfant ? »_

 _« Je suis venu chercher l'âme de Rosanna Gady. »_

 _« Une âme vaut une autre âme, quelle importance ? » susurra l'entité plurielle._

 _« Aucune âme ne lui est égale, et vous le savez ! » répliqua-t-il, étudiant avec attention la titanesque entité qui le dominait, ondulant paisiblement. « J'ignore comment, mais je vous connais. Je vous ai déjà perçue... » murmura-t-il, cherchant à comprendre._

 _« Tu es mon enfant, notre sang coule dans tes veines. Jamais une mère n'abandonne sa progéniture. »_

 _« Vous êtes l'entité qui a répondu aux prières de Rosanna ! Vous êtes celle qui nous a protégé ! Pourquoi ?»_

 _« Mes enfants se meurent. Les temps changent, et mes enfants se meurent. »_

 _« Le vecteur ! Rosanna est votre vecteur de changement ! Vous nous avez surveillés, alors vous savez qu'elle est loin d'avoir fini son œuvre ! Ramenez-la ! »_

 _« Nous ne pouvons pas. Elle se trouve en des lieux que nous sont inaccessibles, par notre nature même. » répondit tristement l'entité._

 _« Si vous ne pouvez pas, comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne suis rien ! »_

 _« Non, mon enfant, deux moitiés qui ne font qu'Un. Deux extrêmes que tout oppose, et pourtant si semblables. Ce qui nous la rend inaccessible est ce qui te permettra de la trouver. Cette lumière qui nous fera toujours défaut, tu la possèdes, mon enfant, plus qu'aucun d'entre nous ne l'a jamais même rêvé. » répondit l'entité, avant de brutalement projeter son esprit confus dans le vide froid de la toile de l'Esprit, loin de sa chaude et rassurante oblitération._

Elle reprit conscience doucement, paisiblement, comme on s'éveille d'une merveilleuse nuit de sommeil.

Elle prit quelques instants pour rassembler ses esprits.

Elle se souvenait de la brûlure cuisante sur sa nuque, et du goût du cuir sur sa langue, puis c'était le néant, seul un vague relent de félicité absolue lui chatouillant l'arrière de la gorge comme un vieux souvenir enfoui.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coula sur sa joue. C'était salé.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est de joie... Je crois. » sanglota piteusement le _wraith_ , son âme débordant de bonheur par leur lien plus fort que jamais.

« Alors, tout va bien ? »  
« Oui, tout va bien. »


	70. Chapitre 69

Avec une étrange générosité, Kenny les laissa seuls durant près de deux heures, que Markus mit à profit pour dormir profondément, son esprit épuisé et presque brisé par le choc encore tout récent.

C'est donc la jeune femme assise dos à un mur, le _wraith_ allongé la tête sur ses genoux, qu'il les trouva.

Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'air surpris du _wraith_ en la découvrant, visiblement en bonne forme.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.

« J'étais venu récupérer votre cadavre. » expliqua simplement l'alien.

« Navrée, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. »

« Silla exige une preuve de votre mort. Elle veut voir vos cadavres. »

« En personne ? »

« Non, par communicateur. »

« Alors, il n'y aura aucun souci. Un peu de mise en scène et on n'aura qu'à jouer au mort.» répondit-elle tranquillement, réveillant doucement Markus.

Quinze minute plus tard, ce fut pour elle tartinée du sang d'un gros volatile jaune, et Markus de son propre sang, quelques déchirures stratégiques sur leurs vêtements, qu'ils se laissèrent traîner par les sbires de Kenny dans la salle des communications de l'avant-poste.

Entrouvrant les yeux, Rosanna devina le visage arrogant et empli d'un bonheur sadique de Silla sur le mur-écran.

« Montrez moi le visage de la femelle ! » exigea-t-elle.

Kenny la saisit donc par les cheveux sans aucune douceur, redressant sa tête.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit bien de votre coureuse, très noble reine. Où puis-je prendre possession du croiseur, Majesté ? »

« Ksss, insolent subordonné. Pourquoi n'est-ce pas ta reine, ou au moins ton commandant qui s'adresse à moi ? » siffla Silla mauvaise.

« Ma reine est actuellement occupée à quelque tâche plus importante. J'ai attendu quelques heures avant de vous contacter, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse se libérer, en vain. Quand à mon commandant, il supervise actuellement la défense d'un de nos territoires. Je suis infiniment navré de ne pouvoir vous présenter autorité plus digne de votre auguste personne, mais je suis le seul officier disponible pour réclamer ce qui nous revient de droit, Majesté. » mentit-il, avec une obséquiosité feinte qui impressionna Rosanna.

Avec un nouveau sifflement contrarié, Silla fit un signe à un _wraith_ hors-champ.

« Nous venons de vous envoyer les coordonnées. Passez mes « félicitations » à votre reine pour cette belle prise.» cracha-t-elle avant de faire couper la communication.

Les deux cadavres se réanimèrent.

« On est officiellement morts ! Et donc libres ! Grâce à vous, Kenny. Nous avons une dette envers vous ! »

« Alors, honorez votre part du marché, humaine. J'ai déjà envoyé mes hommes chercher le croiseur. »

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que... » murmura-t-elle, soudain très gênée.

« Quoi ? » gronda Kenny, alors que Markus, d'un pas de côté, se plaçait de manière à pouvoir neutraliser un des six gardes de la pièce dans la seconde.

« On vous a menti... Nous n'avons pas les coordonnées de la Terre.» lâcha-t-elle, décochant un coup de pied brutal en plein ventre du second qui s'effondra, le souffle coupé, tandis que Markus envoyait son congénère s'écraser contre le mur.

Il y eut une brève lutte, et deux minutes plus tard, ils couraient à en perdre haleine hors de l'avant-poste, les quelques _wraiths_ encore présents et en état de les pourchasser aux trousses.

Un lourd tir de couverture et trois changements de mondes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Tu crois que les traceurs sont vraiment neutralisés ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui, sinon Silla ne lui aurait jamais remis la récompense. »

«Alors nous ne courons plus aucun risque ? »

« Non, mais je demanderais quand même à Léonard de vérifier. »

« Bonne idée. De toute manière, demain, cela fera cinq semaines qu'Azur est sur l' _Utopia_ , il sera temps de la ramener...si elle le désire.» conclut Rosanna, composant les coordonnées qui les ramèneraient vers la frégate.

Léonard fut très surpris de les voir de retour avant le délai de trois jours, mais il accueillit avec de sincères félicitations le récit de leur libération, et avec un immense soulagement la nouvelle de la disparition d'Atlantis.

« Je suis désolé, Madame, mais les atlantes restent les plus dangereux ennemis des miens à l'heure actuelle. Je ne peux pas me réjouir de les rencontrer. » s'excusa-t-il platement.

« Je comprends. Où est Azur ? »

« Dans sa chambre, sans doute. Au bout du couloir, puis à gauche après l'entrepont. »

« Merci. Retournez donc à vos réparations, je vois que votre attention n'est pas à notre échange. »

« Merci, Madame ! » répondit avec soulagement ce dernier, toujours aussi peu à l'aise dans les interactions sociales.

Markus sur les talons, Rosanna trouva Azur dans la cabine que cette dernière occupait depuis plus d'un mois.  
« Bonjour Azur, comment vas-tu ? »  
« Bonjour, Rosanna, je vais bien, merci beaucoup. »

« Ta jambe est guérie ? »

« Oui. La cicatrice est encore douloureuse, mais je n'ai plus mal quand je marche. »

« Et tu as meilleure mine. D'ailleurs, c'est impressionnant ce que tu as fait de cette cabine. » la complimenta l'artiste, observant la pièce impeccablement nettoyée et parfaitement rangée, une grosse fleur tropicale plantée dans un bout d'écorce décorant la minuscule table.

« Merci. » rougit l'adolescente.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? »  
« Oui, demain, je vais pouvoir retrouver mes maîtres. »

« Azur, écoute-moi. Ici, tu n'es l'esclave de personne. Réfléchis bien. Je ne te ramènerais pas si tu ne le souhaite pas sincèrement. Rien ne t'oblige à les servir et à subir leurs sévices. On pourrait te trouver un monde très agréable avec une communauté prête à t'accueillir, j'en suis certaine. Penses-y, s'il te plaît. »

« Merci, Rosanna, mais je suis certaine de mon choix. J'ai eu cinq semaines pour y réfléchir.

Léonard est très gentil, et il m'a déjà proposé de devenir son assistante. Pas son esclave, pas son adoratrice, mais son assistante, et j'ai refusé. »  
« Mais pourquoi ?! » demanda l'artiste, perdue.

«Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement pareil, mais que dirais-tu si on te proposait un mari humain sur un monde paisible, en remplacement de Markus ? »  
« Je dirais non, voyons ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Un ricanement de Markus lui valut un regard torve de l'artiste.

« Elle a raison, cette gamine. Si tu la considères vraiment comme un être libre, cesse de la harceler et respecte son choix de servitude. » gronda ce dernier.

« Mais, Markus ! »  
« Rosanna, tu m'as dit un jour que la liberté résidait dans les choix que nous faisions en notre âme et conscience, quoiqu'en pense les autres. Tu m'as toujours encouragé à choisir librement. Laisse-la faire de même ! »

« Mais... »

« Azur, cette femelle est bornée, explique-lui pourquoi tu désires retourner servir tes maîtres.» lui ordonna le wraith, amusé.

« Je sais que je recevrais mon lot de punitions et de coups, pas toujours mérités. Je sais que j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur la mission de mes maîtres et que je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il y a dans leurs cœurs, mais je sais que je peux leur être utile de bien des manières. Je sais que ma reine est plus calme et plus sereine, lorsque je lui brosse les cheveux, ou que je lui masse les épaules. Je sais que mon maître souffre terriblement à chaque fois que notre reine le renvoie comme un esclave malpropre et qu'il trouve du réconfort dans ma présence soumise et attentive. Si je suis en vie aujourd'hui, ce n'est que grâce à l'immense mansuétude de mes seigneurs. En les servant fidèlement, je le sens, j'ai une véritable place dans ce monde. »

Avec un soupir défait, Rosanna acquiesça.

« Nous te ramènerons donc demain. Saches toutefois que si tu changes d'avis d'ici-là, ou après, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à bord. »

« Merci. »

Le lendemain donc, ils partirent de bon matin, Azur ayant poliment repoussé l'offre renouvelée de Léonard, et ce malgré les encouragements de Rosanna.

« Ils sont déjà là, un peu plus au nord.» indiqua sobrement Markus à leur arrivée sur leur monde rendez-vous.

Et comme le _wraith_ l'avait prédit, ils trouvèrent la reine et son commandant, qui les attendaient dans une vague clairière du bois.

Avec un petit cri de joie, Azur se jeta à leurs pieds.

« Monseigneur, Majesté, je vous en prie, acceptez de me reprendre à votre service ! » supplia-t-elle soumise.

« Bien sûr, Azur, relève-toi » la rassura Zil'reyn.  
« Merci, Maître ! »

« Je suis surprise par votre honnêteté, Rosanna Gady » gronda Delleb.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Delleb. Je ne l'ai pas fait par respect pour vous, mais par respect pour Azur. Elle a librement choisi de revenir vous servir. J'espère que vous saurez la traiter en conséquence. »

La reine grogna avec dédain, avant de se figer, alors que son commandant lui transmettait un message télépathique, après que l'adolescente lui eût murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Azur, en es-tu certaine ? » demanda la reine, soudain tendue.

« Oui, Majesté, je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises.» assura cette dernière.

La reine se précipita sur l'artiste, avant de se figer en feulant, les dents de l'empaleur appuyée entre ses seins. Zil'reyn voulut se porter au secours de sa reine, mais Markus, d'un geste du bras, l'arrêta.

« Pas plus près, Delleb, ou je risque de me sentir envahie et de chercher à me défendre. » siffla froidement Rosanna.

« Comment osez-vous! »

« Vraiment ?! Vous me foncez dessus et vous vous étonnez que je me méfie ? »

« Je n'allais vous faire aucun mal, humaine couarde ! »

« Je ne suis pas télépathe, moi, alors si vous ne voulez pas que je réagisse, explicitez vos actes par la parole avant d'agir ! »

« Très bien, Rosanna Gady. Je désire voir le collier que vous portez. Auriez-vous la décence de baisser votre arme ? » capitula l'alien.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme, baissant lentement son arme.

« Cela ne vous concerne pas ! » gronda la reine, peu diplomate.

« Il s'agit de mon collier, ça me concerne donc. Pourquoi ? »  
Sentant l'impasse, Zil'reyn s'avança.

« Nous cherchons un symbole précis, et Azur vient de m'assurer que vous portez ce symbole en pendentif. Nous ne voulons que le voir, rien de plus. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

« Juste le voir ? » demanda la jeune femme, toujours méfiante.

« Et qu'implique ce symbole ? » intervint Markus, également sur la défensive.

« Je l'ignore. Seule Delleb le sait. » répondit honnêtement le commandant.

Tous se tournèrent vers la reine, qui les fixa d'un œil revêche.

«Ohhh, pis zut ! Le voilà ! » lâcha Rosanna, ayant perdu patience.

La reine fixa le petit pendentif de bois comme si elle voyait un fantôme, avant de verdir de colère.

« Où avez-vous volé ceci ? » rugit-elle, esquivant Markus pour saisir Rosanna par le col.

« Je ne l'ai volé nulle part, on me l'a offert. Maintenant, vous me reposez à terre, ou je tire. » répondit froidement l'artiste, son arme à nouveau pointée sur la reine, Zil'reyn empêchant Markus de venir l'aider.

Lentement, Delleb la posa au sol.

« Comment une créature aussi insignifiante que vous peut-elle porter ce symbole ? » siffla la reine, mauvaise.

« Une amie me l'a offert. C'est la déesse Tuim. Déesse de l'art et de la beauté. Le peuple qui la vénère pensent que, en tant qu'artiste, je suis en quelque sorte une prêtresse de Tuim. Voilà comment une créature insignifiante peut avoir ce symbole, espèce d'alien hystérique ! » répliqua la jeune femme, acide.

« Comment osez-vous ?! » se répéta la reine.  
« Vous me manquez de respect, je vous manque de respect. Vous vous souvenez, Delleb? »

La _wraith_ feula avec exaspération, semblant en proie à une lutte intérieure.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos échanges, mais vous avez récupéré Azur, et nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Nous allons donc prendre congé de votre royale personne, Delleb .» finit par conclure Rosanna après quelques instants d'un lourd silence. « Au revoir, Azur. Bonne chance .» dit-elle à l'adolescente, saluant de la tête le commandant.

« Je vous souhaite un avenir heureux, Mlle Azur. » ajouta Markus, se fendant même d'une petite courbette, montrant ainsi tout son respect en l'adolescente abasourdie et en sa farouche volonté, ce qui lui valut un sourire méprisant du commandant, qu'il salua d'un feulement de défi avant de lui tourner le dos avec superbe, suivi par Rosanna.

Ils avaient parcouru une cinquantaine de mètres lorsque Delleb sembla sortir de ses pensées.

« Rosanna Gady ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! » beugla cette dernière.

« Et je le fais pourtant ! » répondit l'artiste sans même se retourner.

Marmonnant des insultes dans sa langue, Delleb se lança à sa poursuite.

« Quoi encore ?! » s'agaça la jeune femme, se retournant l'air blasé, pour fixer la reine.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Vous restez avec moi. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'est pas question que je vous supporte, vous et vos sautes d'humeur à cause d'une de vos obscures lubies ! Au revoir, Delleb. » asséna-t-elle, se retournant.

« Arrêtez-vous, c'est un ordre ! » beugla Delleb.

Ni elle ni Markus ne se retournèrent.

« Rosanna Gady, revenez ici ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle, assortissant son ordre d'une onde mentale de soumission, qui stoppa net le traqueur, mais pas l'artiste qui fit encore trois pas avant de se rendre compte que Markus s'était arrêté, luttant contre l'ordre.

Au pas de charge, elle revint vers la reine.

«Relâchez-le tout de suite ! » siffla cette dernière, glaciale.

« Obéissez-moi, et il sera libre. » répliqua la reine.

« Si je vous tue, il sera aussi libre. Je ne me soumettrais plus jamais à aucune reine, Delleb. Surtout pas à une égocentrique instable comme vous ! » cracha la jeune femme.

« Essaie seulement, faible humaine. »

Avec un grondement furieux, Rosanna abattit la crosse de son empaleur en pleine tempe de Delleb, qui tomba à genoux, perdant du même coup le contrôle mental sur Markus, puis sans même se relever, elle se jeta dans les jambes de la femme, qui s'effondra sous le coup, alors que Zil'reyn, pris au dépourvu, observait, hébété.

Dans un concert de rugissements furieux, les deux femelles entrèrent en lutte, s'écharpant comme des fauves.

D'un simple coup d'œil, les deux alphas se concertèrent, et ceinturèrent chacun leur furie respective afin de les séparer.

« Zil'reyn, lâchez-moi, cette chienne a osé me mordre ! » rugit Delleb, alors que Rosanna se débattait en grondant, tentant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Markus.

Au bout de quelques longs instant, elles se calmèrent.

« C'était ridicule. » nota Markus, relâchant précautionneusement Rosanna.

« Cette chienne m'a mordue ! » gronda Delleb, davantage atteinte dans son amour-propre que dans son intégrité physique.

« Arrêtez de gémir, on ne voit déjà plus rien ! » lança l'artiste, tâtant un gros hématome qui apparaissait sur son épaule.

« Rosanna, ça va ? » demanda Markus, inquiet.

« Oui, j'ai connu des collégiennes qui frappaient plus fort qu'elle. »

« Vous m'avez mordue ! »

« Oui, Delleb, je vous ai mordue, et je ne m'en excuserais pas, alors cessez de nous casser les oreilles ! » grinça la jeune femme.

« Espèce de... » pesta la reine, avant de s'interrompre sous le regard meurtrier de Rosanna.

« _Au revoir_ ! » conclut l'artiste, repartant, suivie par le traqueur, passablement énervé lui aussi.

Bouillonnante de rage, Delleb les regarda partir, ses subordonnés à l'air désolé à ses côtés.

Ils avaient presque atteint la porte lorsqu'un bruit de course résonna derrière eux.

La jeune femme se retourna, prête à faire feu sur ce qu'elle pensait être une reine écumante, mais ce fut un Zil'reyn à l'air sincèrement désolé, et les mains levées en signe de paix, qui s'approcha, passant d'un galop à un pas tranquille dès qu'il fut certain qu'ils n'allaient pas lui filer sous le nez.

Il fixa le sol un instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je suis venu m'excuser, au nom de Delleb et en mon nom, pour toute cette scène, Rosanna Gady.

Vous avez eu l'honnêteté rare de nous ramener Azur, et vous avez le courage et la force de caractère suffisante pour tenir tête à une reine aussi caractérielle que Delleb. Aucun mâle et peu de reines _wraiths_ ont ce courage, et vous n'êtes qu'humaine. Je vous respecte pour cela.» déclara-t-il, très solennel.

« Merci. J'accepte vos excuses, pas celles de Delleb. Qu'elle vienne me les présenter en personne. » répondit l'artiste un peu radoucie.

« Parce que je vous respecte, je vous demande instamment d'accepter la requête de Delleb. J'ignore ce que signifie ce symbole, mais elle a quitté sa ruche et l'héritage de ses ancêtres pour partir à sa recherche. Je ne puis croire qu'il n'ait pas une importance vitale, et vous êtes notre première véritable piste. » expliqua-t-il.

La jeune femme le fixa en silence, notant qu'il ne parlait plus de sa reine, ni de Majesté, mais simplement de Delleb.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à répondre, Zil'reyn poussa un profond soupir.

« Je vous en supplie, Rosanna Gady, acceptez que nous vous suivions quelque temps ! Je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissant, et aurai une immense dette envers vous ! » lâcha-t-il finalement, à court d'arguments.

« Rosanna, refuse. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ces deux tarés avec nous ! » lui conseilla Markus par le lien.

« Je me passerais bien de Delleb, mais Zil'reyn a déjà piloté une ruche et des croiseurs de guerre _wraiths_ et d'après ce que je sais, l' _Utopia_ ne se pilote pas exactement comme un _Jumper_ ou un _Dart_. Il pourrait nous être très utile. »  
« Il a piloté des vaisseaux _wraiths_ , pas des vaisseaux Anciens... Et ce serait de la folie de leur montrer l' _Utopia_ ! »

« Votre technologie dérive de celles des Anciens... et ils le sauront de toute manière, Azur le leur dira. »

Zil'reyn les fixait toujours, l'air perdu, tandis que Delleb, suivie d'Azur, arrivait tranquillement.

« Dites donc, vous ! Pas très digne d'envoyer son commandant s'excuser à votre place ! » lança l'artiste.

« Je ne l'ai pas envoyé. Il a fait ça de sa propre initiative. » siffla la reine, fusillant du regard le _wraith_ qui se ratatina.

Elle avait vu juste.

« Je suppose que vous avez suivi notre conversation ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Alors, vos excuses ? »

Avec un air profondément dégoûté, Delleb feula.

« Je m'excuse de vous avoir effrayée, Rosanna Gady. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Ça ne suffira pas. »

« Que vous faut il, prét... » feula la reine, ravalant _in extremis_ son insulte.

« De vraies excuses, pour les insultes, les coups, et tout le reste. »

« Ne poussez pas votre chance trop loin, Rosanna Gady ! »

« Vous voulez me suivre, il va falloir vous y habituer. C'est moi qui commande et ce sont mes règles ! Et ça commence par le respect de chacun. Donc, j'attends vos excuses ! »

La reine gronda, en proie à une puissante lutte intérieure.

« Zil'reyn et Azur restent sous mes ordres ! » gronda-t-elle finalement.

« Si vous voulez, mais c'est moi la patronne et _vous_ m'obéissez sans discuter, tant que vous êtes avec nous. »

Les deux alphas et l'adolescente la fixaient à présent comme si elle venait d'avaler un flacon entier de shampooing, quand à la reine, elle semblait utiliser toute ses forces pour ne pas l'étrangler sur le champ.

« Soit ! » capitula la reine, vaincue.

« J'attends toujours vos excuses. » répliqua calmement Rosanna, se retenant de sourire, jubilant intérieurement.

Respirant profondément, la reine prit le temps de se calmer un peu.

« Rosanna Gady, je vous présente mes excuses, pour vous avoir insultée, frappée, et déshonorée. Cela suffit-il ? » cracha-t-elle agacée.

« Je vois combien cela vous a coûté, ça suffira, mais pour notre bien-être réciproque, tâchez de contrôler un peu mieux vos nerfs à l'avenir, que vous n'ayez plus jamais à vous excuser ! Je suis quand à moi navrée d'avoir également dû en venir à de telle extrémités» répondit la jeune femme, magnanime, alors que la reine la fusillait du regard.

« Il serait peut-être indiqué de neutraliser vos traceurs, afin que nous n'ayons plus la moitié des traqueurs de la galaxie sur vos traces. » nota Zil'reyn, pragmatique.

« C'est gentil, mais c'est déjà fait. » répondit la jeune femme.

« Alors pourquoi être revenue, vous pouviez retourner parmi les vôtres . » s'étonna le _wraith_.

« Les choses sont compliquées. Mon retour est quelque peu retardé, mais cela importe peu. Markus, tu composes l'adresse ? » demanda-t-elle à son compagnon, qui attendait près du DHD.

 _Elle était sérieuse, elle voulait emmener une reine sur les nerfs et ses suivants sur l'_ Utopia _!_

 _Elle voulait vraiment amener une reine_ wraith _sur la frégate Ancienne qu'ils faisaient réparer dans le plus grand secret !_

 _« Rosanna, ne fais pas ça .» la supplia-t-il mentalement._

 _« Je sais que c'est de la folie, mais j'ai la certitude que c'est le bon choix. »_

 _« Ils sont dangereux ! »  
« Comme toi, comme Léonard, comme MAD, comme Filymn, comme Pierre. A vous tous, je vous ai fait confiance. A vous tous, j'ai remis ma vie entre vos mains, et pas un instant je n'ai eu à le regretter. J'ai toujours suivi cette petite voix, et elle m'a toujours menée à bon port, quels que soient les obstacles. J'ai confiance en elle, et en ma bonne étoile. » répondit-elle, sincère._

 _Il retint un frisson, songeant à l'entité dont il arrivait à peine à se rappeler l'existence, et qui, il le savait à présent, était cette « bonne étoile » à laquelle son humaine prêtait tous les hasards miraculeux qui leur avaient permis de survivre jusqu'ici._

 _Une entité terrible et titanesque, plus vaste que toutes les vies qui s'ébattaient dans la galaxie, et qui pourtant s'occupait d'eux en particulier. C'était terrifiant._

 _Il n'avait pas confiance en cette entité, dont il ignorait le but et les moyens, mais il avait une confiance aveugle en Rosanna._

 _« J'ai confiance en toi, mon extraordinaire humaine. » lui répondit-il, composant l'adresse._


	71. chapitre 70

_Avant dernier chapitre de cet arc!_

 _Il est avec le chapitre 69, jumelé au chapitre 19 de par-delà le destin, il y a donc quelques répétitions._

 _Bonne lectures._

* * *

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! » furent les premiers paroles de Markus après leur traversée du vortex.

« Il a raison, il y a au moins deux _wraiths_ qui nous dissimulent leur présence » gronda Zil'reyn, la main sur son arme.

Azur passa prudemment en arrière, alors qu'ils fixaient l'épaisse jungle alentour.

Markus se détendit quelque peu.

« C'est Filymn » indiqua-t-il.

«Tout va bien. C'est un allié » expliqua-t-elle à Delleb et à Zil'reyn, alors que le traqueur sortait de sa cachette pour s'approcher prudemment.

« Bonjour, Filymn ! Comment nous avez-vous trouvés, avec nos traceurs neutralisés ? » demanda aimablement l'artiste, venant à sa rencontre.

« Quand vos traceurs ont disparu et que j'ai reçu la confirmation de votre capture par la ruche, j'ai sincèrement cru que vous aviez été pris, puis j'ai remarqué qui était le récipiendaire. Le capitaine Ko'reyn est connu pour ses méthodes peu... honnêtes, et son étrange fascination pour les humains.

Et comme avec vous, l'impossible semble toujours possible, j'ai pris l'hypothèse la plus folle et suis parti du principe qu'elle était vraie: à savoir que, par un quelconque tour de passe-passe, vous vous en étiez sortie. J'ai ensuite étudié la totalité de vos déplacements au cours des deux années passées, et j'ai découvert que toutes les trois ou quatre semaines, vous veniez ici pour un très bref séjour, trop bref pour qu'il soit notifié sur les bracelets traqueurs. J'en ai déduit que quelque chose ici justifiait votre présence régulière et je suis venu. Je sais déjà qu'il y a un autre _wraith_ à plusieurs heures de marche d'ici, et qu'il essaie de me dissimuler sa présence, mais je n'en sais pas plus, Madame.» expliqua humblement le traqueur.

« Très impressionnant, Filymn. En matière de traque et de déduction, je crois que vous n'avez rien à envier à Markus ! » le félicita-t-elle, faisant verdir de gêne le _wraith_ pas du tout habitué aux compliments.

« Et pourquoi nous avoir attendu ici ? » siffla Markus, méfiant.

« Vous m'aviez demandé de traquer des atlantes, Madame .» répondit Filymn, ignorant Markus pour se concentrer sur Rosanna.

« Je suis désolée, vous les avez cherché en vain. » s'excusa l'artiste.

« Non, j'en ai trouvé. Ils ne sont que deux, mais je sais sur quelle planète ils se trouvent. »  
« Êtes-vous sûr que ce sont bien des atlantes ? » demanda Rosanna, sceptique.

« Ils en portaient l'uniforme et les armes, Madame. »

« Et comment savez-vous qu'ils se trouvent sur cette planète ? » intervint Markus.

« Ils parlaient de rentrer à la maison, et j'ai vu les coordonnées. » expliqua le traqueur.

« Donc vous n'avez pas vérifié sur place ? »  
Filymn feula, agacé.  
« Je ne suis pas idiot, Venn'kan, je sais que la Porte des atlantes est protégée d'un bouclier, et qu'on ne peut le passer qu'avec un code. » siffla-t-il, acerbe.

« Je m'appelle Markus ! »

« Et vous avez très bien fait ! On va leur envoyer un message radio depuis l' _Utopia_. Ce sera plus sûr ! » intervint Rosanna, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de Markus.

« Fabuleux, je vais prévenir Léonard que nous sommes six... » grommela le renégat.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'est l' _U_... » commença Delleb, avant d'être interrompue par la téléportation.

Si cette dernière observa la coursive, bouche bée, Filymn et Zil'reyn dégainèrent leurs armes, prêts à se défendre.

« Relax, relax. Bienvenue sur l' _Utopia_ ! » expliqua joyeusement Rosanna.  
« C'est un vaisseau lanthien... » nota aigrement Delleb.

« C'est exact. Et si tout va bien, il pourra bientôt à nouveau voler. »

Les trois _wraiths_ la fixèrent, l'air dubitatif.

« Et si vous n'êtes pas contents, je ne force personne à rester. » siffla la jeune femme.

Un concert de feulements lui répondit.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Azur et Markus vont vous trouver des chambres, ne traînez pas dans les couloirs. » ordonna la jeune femme, avant de partir en direction de la salle de contrôle auxiliaire où elle soupçonnait Léonard de s'être enfermé, afin de fuir tout contact social avec ses congénères.

Elle toqua poliment à la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement sur le technicien à l'air surpris.

« Pourquoi ne pas être entrée directement ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, Léonard. »

« Mais il s'agit de votre vaisseau, vous êtes libre d'y aller et d'y venir, Madame. » répondit-il, perplexe.

« J'ai trouvé ce vaisseau, Markus en a dégagé l'entrée, et vous y avez passé des mois à le réparer avec dévotion. Ce vaisseau est autant le vôtre que le mien, si ce n'est plus, Léonard, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il est normal que je respecte votre intimité. Si vous désirez être seul, vous en avez le droit. » expliqua-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ la fixa en coin quelques instants.

« Vous êtes un peu effrayante, Mme Gady. »

« C'est un compliment ou une critique ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire.

« Un compliment, Madame.» répondit le scientifique sans hésiter.

« Tant mieux. Cela dit, je pensais que vous seriez plutôt heureux de revoir de vos semblables. Ce doit être dur d'être seul sans parler à personne pendant des semaines. »

« Je suis mutilé, aux yeux des miens, je ne suis plus un _wraith_ , je n'ai plus aucun intérêt. Je suis inutile, juste bon à jeter. Je n'ai aucune envie de revoir les regards dégoûtés et dédaigneux de mes semblables. En me permettant de restaurer l' _Utopia_ , vous m'avez prouvé que je pouvais encore jouer un rôle, encore être utile. Vous n'avez toujours vu en moi que mon potentiel, et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. » expliqua-t-il avec déférence.

« La présence de Markus et d'Azur ne vous a pas dérangé, pourtant. » nota-t-elle, tout en parcourant des rapports techniques sur un écran.

« Azur est une brave esclave, respectueuse et gentille, elle m'a traité avec le respect qu'un serviteur doit à son maître, bien que je ne sois pas le sien, et son aide m'a été précieuse au cours des dernières semaines. Quant à Markus, il est... différent. Il vous ressemble. A notre rencontre, il m'a traité comme un _wraith_ devrait en traiter un autre : avec méfiance. Il n'a pas pris ma mutilation pour une faiblesse valable et, par la suite, il ne m'a jamais fait sentir que je lui étais inférieur en quoique ce soit. Aucun _wraith_ ne se comporterait ainsi en position de force comme lui. Les miens m'ont rejeté à cause de mon bras, mais lui... son âme même est différente, il est encore plus exclu de notre monde que moi...euh, je ne voulais en aucun cas l'insulter ! » expliqua-t-il, avant de s'excuser, craignant l'avoir fâchée par sa franchise.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Léonard, mais il va quand même bien falloir que vous rencontriez les autres, ils vont rester avec nous quelque temps. »  
Le wraith feula avec défaitisme.

« Si vous me disiez votre véritable nom et de quelle ruche vous venez, je pourrais vous présenter vraiment, et le contact serait sans doute plus simple. » glissa-t-elle.

Avec un nouveau grognement, l'alien se laissa choir sur une bille de bois qu'il avait installée devant une console en guise de siège.

« Je n'ai plus de ruche, et je ne désire pas reprendre mon ancien nom. C'est le nom d'un technicien maladroit qui a laissé son bras être broyé dans un stupide accident. Laissez-moi être Léonard, l'ingénieur visionnaire. » gronda-t-il, fixant avec hargne la manche vide de sa veste.

« Bien sûr, je comprends. Dites donc, d'après ces rapports, tous les systèmes vitaux sont opérationnels, l' _Utopia_ pourrait voler ! »

« Théoriquement oui, mais il est enterré sous des tonnes de terres et de bois. Pour le sortir de là, il faudra le piloter depuis le fauteuil de contrôle, et même si je l'ai rebranché, j'ignore s'il est bien calibré. »  
« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Allons-y !»

Elle ne s'était assise que deux fois dans un fauteuil de contrôle, sur Atlantis, pour ouvrir quelques programmes et faire d'inoffensives manipulations. Elle allait à présent devoir sortir un vaisseau de près de deux cent cinquante mètres de long de sa gangue organique millénaire.

« J'ai demandé à Markus et à Azur d'aller dans la salle de contrôles, j'aurais besoin de leurs retours. Et j'ai enfermé les trois autres dans les quartiers d'équipage. » expliqua Léonard alors que Rosanna, installée dans le fauteuil, l'entendait trifouiller dans le dossier.

« Dites-leur aussi de bien s'accrocher, m'est avis que ça va secouer.» souffla-t-elle, tendue.

« C'est vrai. Voilà, je crois que ça devrait marcher, essayez d'initialiser la connexion. »

Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se concentra, cherchant cette étincelle si particulière qu'étaient les connexions neurales anciennes.

Elle sentit une décharge presque douloureuse, et soudain son corps ne fut plus uniquement de chair et d'os, mais également de métal et de cristal. Elle sentait les racines écarteler des pans de la structure, et l'énergie pulser dans les circuits, comme le sang dans les veines.

« Je démarre les moteurs, à dix pour-cent. » déclara-t-elle alors que toute la structure se mettait à vibrer avec un bruit sourd.

« Aucune surchauffe. Dirigez la puissance sur les retrofusées. »

La vibration s'intensifia, résonnant dans ses os, ébranlant des tonnes de terre.

La sylve résistait farouchement à cette agression venue des tréfonds de son substrat, aussi poussa-t-elle davantage les moteurs. La coque gémit sous la pression, puis un grincement atroce résonna, suivi d'un choc sourd lorsque les racines d'un arbre gigantesque cédèrent, et que le tronc s'écrasa lourdement sur ses voisins.

Ils n'avaient bougé que d'un pauvre petit mètre.

« Les circuits commencent à surchauffer ! » indiqua Léonard d'une voix rendue aiguë par le stress.

« Il nous faut plus de puissance ! Allez, mon beau, prouve une fois encore à la galaxie que tu es le chef-d'œuvre de tes créateurs ! » susurra l'artiste au vaisseau, dirigeant brutalement la presque totalité de la puissance disponible sur les rétrofusées.

Durant un long instant, la coque grinça épouvantablement, puis les racines cédèrent en masse, tandis que des tonnes d'humus tombaient avec fracas, et que la frégate retrouvait la lumière du soleil après un sommeil de dix mille ans, laissant un trou béant au milieu d'un pan de forêt vierge ravagée.

La jeune femme sentit des dizaines d'avaries et de malfonctions aux quatre coins du vaisseau, et pourtant, ils planaient doucement à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de la canopée, les réacteurs remis à leur puissance minimum.

Elle désactiva le fauteuil, revenant dans son seul corps.

Léonard l'observait, une lueur de profond respect dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes vraiment effrayante. Ce que vous avez fait, était au mieux téméraire... mais on est en vie, et on vole ! » gronda-t-il avec soulagement.

« Et ce uniquement grâce à vous ! D'ailleurs, vu le nombre d'avaries, il va falloir réparer encore pas mal de choses avant que l' _Utopia_ puisse partir dans l'espace. J'ai repéré une petite clairière plus au sud, on devrait aller s'y poser le temps de faire les réparations nécessaires. Et voyez le bon côté des choses : vous aurez à présent quatre paires de bras pour vous aider ! »

Le wraith feula, peu convaincu.

« Pourriez-vous téléporter Markus près de la porte et me laisser un moment seule ? »  
« Bien entendu, Madame, je serais dans la salle de contrôle auxiliaire. » salua le wraith en quittant la pièce.

Se réinstallant dans le fauteuil, Rosanna posa l' _Utopia_ dans la clairière, puis attendit la confirmation mentale de Markus, qui composa l'adresse du monde découvert par Filymn.

D'une pensée, Rosanna lança un scan des fréquences radio, jusqu'à en accrocher une.

Il y eut un grésillement désagréable, puis une voix masculine apparut au milieu des parasites.

« Milena, je vous reçois très mal ! » crachota cette dernière.

« Les gars, la porte vient de s'ouvrir. » annonça une seconde voix, féminine.

Rosanna sentit son cœur bondir de joie.

« Ce n'est pas moi, Dampa ! »

Avec un petit cri de joie, Rosanna reconnut la voix du lieutenant Giacometti.

«Qui est là? » demanda cette dernière, ayant entendu le hoquet de rosanna retransmis par la radio.

Respirant à fond pour calmer son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, Rosanna se concentra pour ne pas bafouiller.

« Ici Rosanna Gady ! Je suis tellement, tellement heureuse de vous entendre, on croyait Atlantis partie ! » lâcha-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Rosanna Gady ?! » demanda l'autre voix féminine.

« Oui, Markus est avec moi. Nous avions fini par croire qu'on ne pourrait jamais rentrer ! »  
Nouveau silence.

« Rosanna, nous ne sommes plus que trois, Atlantis est partie il y a quelques jours déjà... » répondit tristement Milena.

C'était insensé, pourquoi les avoir abandonné derrière ?

« Je savais qu'ils avaient dû partir en urgence, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils avaient dû abandonner du personnel sur place. »

« Ils ont rapatrié tout le monde, mais avec le soldat Strauss et le lieutenant Kang, on a décidé de déserter et de rester. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« On n'abandonne personne, Mme Gady ! On ne pouvait pas partir en vous abandonnant. » intervint Strauss.

L'artiste sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Rosanna, venez donc tous les deux nous rejoindre ici, nous avons un défibrillateur pour neutraliser vos traceurs et nous pourrons discuter au calme. » proposa Milena.

« Heu... bien sûr, oui. Je dois juste terminer quelque chose, et on arrive. » bafouilla-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la communication.

A moitié sonnée, elle partit rejoindre Azur et Léonard dans la salle de contrôle, avant d'y convoquer les trois autres _wraiths_.

Dès leur entrée, elle leva un doigt, coupant court à toute remarque.

« Voici Léonard, l'ingénieur de génie qui a remis cette épave en état. Il va avoir besoin de toutes les mains disponibles pour que l' _Utopia_ puisse vraiment être à nouveau appelée vaisseau spatial.

Je vous demande donc de suivre ses instructions à la lettre afin que cela ce passe le mieux possible. »  
Si Azur acquiesça immédiatement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet à Zil'reyn, cherchant son approbation, et que Filymn gronda un vague assentiment peu enthousiaste, Delleb sembla se gonfler d'indignation.

« Il est hors de question que j'obéisse à un déficient immonde et inutile! » cracha-t-elle, outrée, alors que le technicien se ratatinait littéralement de honte.

Dans le silence surnaturel qui suivit, la gifle résonna comme une détonation d'arme à feu entre les consoles.

« Que ce soit très clair, Delleb ! Vous insultez un membre de mon équipage, vous m'insultez moi. Vous ou un de vos subordonnés manquez de respect à l'un d'entre eux, vous me manquez de respect, et je réagirais en conséquence. Vous êtes ici en qualité d'invités, sur mon vaisseau, sous mes règles. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? » murmura-t-elle avec un calme menaçant.

Avec un grondement hargneux, Delleb détourna les yeux, en un acquiescement tacite, sous le regard ébahi et terrifié des trois alphas.

L'artiste se tourna ensuite alternativement vers Filymn et Léonard, qui reculèrent craintivement d'un pas, voyant soudain l'humaine sous un tout nouvel angle.

« Et j'attends également respect et courtoisie de votre part. Chacun est en droit d'attendre un minimum de considération de sa personne et de ses compétences, alors pas de petits jeux de domination à base de "sale déviant" et autres "déficient". Histoire de vous passer l'envie à tous de vous insulter mutuellement : voici Filymn, de la ruche de Silla. Il nous a laissé tuer son ancien commandant disgracié en traqueur et a choisi de nous rejoindre, Markus et moi. Voici Léonard, qui a refusé de se laisser exécuter et a fui sa ruche pour survivre. Il a accepté avec joie de devenir l'ingénieur en chef de l' _Utopia_. Voici Zil'reyn, l'ancien commandant de la ruche de Delleb, qui a tout abandonné pour suivre sa reine dans une quête mystérieuse, et qui l'a fait tout en n'étant plus du tout imprégné de cette dernière... »  
« Comment... ? » s'étrangla ce dernier.

« Un don... Et enfin, voici Delleb, qui a lâché sa ruche, ses _wraiths_ et sa vie, pour courir par monts et par vaux après un mystérieux symbole. Vous êtes donc tous une belle brochette de déviants, aussi dingues que Markus et moi. Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, je vous laisse quelque temps ensemble, Markus et moi devons nous rendre quelque part. Bonne journée. » conclut-elle, faisant un signe de tête à Léonard qui la téléporta sans même leur laisser le temps d'objecter, alors qu'elle se refusait à trop réfléchir à son acte de foi, de confier l' _Utopia_ à quatre _wraiths_ qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Markus qui l'attendait à côté de la Porte, assis sur une souche, s'approcha d'elle.

« Prête à retrouver les tiens ? » demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

L'artiste eu un petit rire aigrelet.

« J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie... Je crois que je préférerais affronter Silla toute nue et sans arme... » souffla-t-elle, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, se laissant bercer par les battement lents de son cœur et son odeur si rassurante.

« Mon étrange humaine, qui ne craint rien... de ce qu'elle devrait craindre, et redoute ce qu'elle devrait désirer... » pouffa-t-il, lui caressant le dos en un geste apaisant.

« C'est ça, moque toi ! » grinça-t-elle, sa crainte presque oubliée.

« On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça.


	72. Chapitre 71

_Milena avait failli s'évanouir lorsque le crépitement sur sa radio s'était révélé être Rosanna qui les contactait, ils ne savaient comment._

 _Elle était devenue complètement fébrile, et il avait dû la forcer à respirer profondément pour qu'elle arrête de tourner en rond dans la salle principale de la ferme, prenant et reposant divers objets, sous le regard inquiet de Jin'shi et de Drysse._

 _Elle avait ensuite voulu prendre sa moto pour rejoindre Dampa et Amanda qui se trouvaient déjà près de la Porte, mais il lui avait confisqué les clés, craignant que ses mains tremblantes ne fassent pas bon ménage avec la conduite._

 _Jin'shi s'était alors offerte de l'emmener sur son dos, privilège rare, les Iräns mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas être confondus avec des montures._

 _N'ayant aucune chance de suivre à la course l'archéologue, et voyant dans la distraction de Milena une occasion en or, il avait sauté sur l'opportunité de pouvoir conduire seul la_ Fireblade _, qu'il s'était secrètement entraîné à piloter à quelques reprises._

 _Il connaissait sur le bout des doigts la théorie, ayant attentivement observé Milena, et s'était exercé sur le véhicule à l'arrêt, mais la gestion du monstre de métal en mouvement fut un peu plus délicate, et il mit quelques minutes avant d'avoir assez d'assurance pour se lancer sur les traces de Jin'shi, qui ne l'avait pas attendu._

Elle venait à peine de descendre du dos de son amie, que les chevrons s'enclenchèrent et que son cœur cessait de battre.

Les deux soldats atlantes, qui l'avaient attendue, semblaient aussi fébriles, mais tenaient néanmoins leurs armes prêtes, au cas où.

Le vortex se forma, et les secondes s'écoulèrent, longues, interminables, inéluctables, puis une première silhouette se forma, grande, massive, et tout de noir vêtue, suivie presque immédiatement d'une seconde silhouette, également vêtue d'un manteau noir.

Par pur réflexe, ils levèrent leurs armes.

Avec un grondement de concert, les deux arrivant s'arc-boutèrent, tendus, levant lentement les mains, puis l'information arriva enfin à son cerveau.

Sous le manteau de cuir et le feulement animal, elle reconnut le doux visage rêveur et la grande silhouette délicate de Rosanna.

Avec un cri inarticulé de joie et de soulagement, la guerrière lâcha son arme, se ruant à la rencontre de l'amie qu'elle avait cherchée durant deux longues années.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, l'artiste dévala les marches à sa rencontre, et elles se tombèrent dans les bras, pleurant de joie, de soulagement, et de tant de sentiments retenus trop longtemps.

Après quelques instants, Rosanna interrompit leur étreinte, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

« On a eu tellement de faux espoirs, tellement de déceptions. Je n'osais plus y croire, mais vous êtes bien là, vous tous ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un immense sourire humide, venant serrer dans ses bras les deux soldats restés en retrait, tandis que Markus descendait lentement du socle.

Le _wraith_ s'arrêta devant la guerrière, l'air grave.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Lieutenant Giacometti.» déclara-t-il de sa voix à double timbre qu'elle ne trouvait plus si terrifiante, tout en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

« Moi aussi Markus. Et je vous dois des excuses, je regrette tant d'avoir été si injuste envers vous ! »

« Votre acte de bonté envers nous rachète largement tous vos torts, Milena Giacometti. Je ne vous en ai jamais gardé rancune. Votre réaction était normale pour une humaine .» répondit-il simplement.

Rosanna le présenta ensuite à Jin'shi, avec qui elle avait immédiatement établi le contact, très surprise de la trouver là.

Les deux aliens étaient en train de se présenter télépathiquement, lorsque dans une grande pétarade Tom débarqua, juché, à la grande horreur de Milena, sur la _Fireblade_.

Le jeune _wraith_ arrêta la moto à moins de deux mètre d'elle, avant d'en bondir, se ruant vers l'artiste qui le fixait, ébahie.

Il allait la serrer chaleureusement dans ses bras avec cette sincérité joyeuse qui lui était coutumière, absolument inconscient qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas dans le _wraith_ aussi grand qu'elle, au crâne à moitié rasé, l'enfant chétif qu'elle avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, lorsque avec un grondement furieux, Markus le jeta contre un tronc à près de trois mètres de là.

Tom heurta l'arbre de plein fouet avant de s'effondrer au sol, crachant un peu de sang, alors que le traqueur, bien lancé, s'approchait en feulant.

Avec un hurlement de stupeur, Milena s'interposa immédiatement, précédée de peu par Jin'shi, vrombissante de colère.

L'artiste, tout comme les deux soldats, fixa la scène un instant sans comprendre, mais voyant la réaction de la guerrière, d'un geste preste, elle arrêta Markus, qui se figea, fixant toujours l'adolescent d'un air mauvais.

Tout danger momentanément écarté, Milena s'approcha de lui, l'aidant à se relever, puis rassurée sur son état, se tourna vers les deux anciens coureurs.

« Rosanna, Markus, je vous présente mon fils, Tom. » déclara-t-elle fièrement, observant avec malice la surprise se peindre sur leurs traits.

Rosanna, la bouche ouverte, les fixaient alternativement, ébahie, alors que Markus, un sourcil levé, semblait se demander si c'était une blague ou non.

« Ton fils ?! » finit par réussir à articuler l'artiste.

« Enfin, le mien et celui de Jin'shi.» corrigea-t-elle.

« Votre fils ?! » répéta-t-elle, incrédule, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire, qui rendit encore plus perplexe le traqueur.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? » demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

« Mais enfin, Markus, tu ne saisis pas l'ironie ? Milena Giacometti, la femme qui me conseillait de ne pas t'approcher car tu étais « l'ennemi », a adopté Tom... Un _wraith_ ! » expliqua-t-elle.

La guerrière rougit.

« Je suis désolée, Rosanna. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, mais je ne pouvais pas le comprendre. Vous aviez raison tous les deux ! Pourrez-vous me pardonner ? »

« Milena ! Ni moi ni Markus ne t'en avons jamais voulu ! » s'écria la jeune femme, alors que le _wraith_ feulait un acquiescement. « Tom, je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Tu as tellement changé ! » le salua-t-elle ensuite, le prenant d'autorité dans ses bras en une chaleureuse accolade.

« Désolé, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir... » s'excusa ce dernier, piteux.

« C'est Markus qui devrait s'excuser... » grommela l'artiste.

« Non, non, j'aurais réagi de la même manière s'il s'était approché ainsi de Milena! » répondit l'adolescent avec empressement, s'attirant un grondement approbateur de son aîné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Rosanna, pressée de résoudre ce mystère.  
« Je me suis glissé sur le _Dart_ que vous avez programmé pour sauver tout le monde, et Milena et Jin'shi m'ont pris sous leur tutelle.» expliqua-t-il simplement.

« Et tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé entre le petit bout de chou qui m'a amené des fruits sur la ruche, et... ça ? » dit-elle, le désignant d'un geste de la main.

« Beaucoup de fruits et de légumes frais, du soleil et un travail salvateur dans les champs. »

« Impressionnant... Mais tu as quel âge, au fait ? »

« Quinze ans, presque seize. Je sais, je faisais bien plus jeune que mes treize ans quand tu m'as rencontré. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... D'ailleurs, j'y pense, vous avez beau venir de la même ruche, comme Markus n'était pas trop en état, vous ne vous êtes jamais vraiment rencontré, tous les deux.

Tom, je te présente Markus. » déclara-t-elle, faisant signe au traqueur qui s'approcha. « Markus, je te présente Tom, le jeune alpha sans qui nous serions tous morts depuis longtemps. »

« J'ai quelques souvenirs fragmentaires et Rosanna m'a fait voir tout ce que tu as fait pour elle... pour nous. J'ai une immense dette envers toi, jeune _wraith._ » le salua le traqueur, définitivement rassuré.

« C'est vous qui avez tout fait ! J'ai tout vu depuis le cockpit. Ce que vous avez fait, juste à deux, c'était... incroyable ! » s'exclama l'adolescent avec admiration.

« Et si on allait discuter de tout ça autour d'un thé ? » suggéra le soldat tibétain resté en retrait jusque-là en compagnie de Strauss.

« Et de gâteau, je sens qu'on va en avoir pour la nuit. » ajouta cette dernière.

« Soldat Strauss... » gémit l'artiste, réalisant soudain que la soldate aux tempes grisonnantes et qui semblait être dans sa bonne cinquantaine était la marine de trois ans sa cadette.

Markus, entendant le nom de la guerrière, réagit au quart de tour.

« Soldat Strauss, pourquoi ne pas vous être manifestée tout de suite ? Je vous ai pris ce qui vous appartient de droit il y a trop longtemps déjà. » gronda-t-il, s'approchant.

« Je m'y étais finalement habituée... » répondit-elle d'une petite voix qui sonna faux.

« Tu n'étais pas là, mais Markus a pris des années de vie à presque tout le monde pour pouvoir régénérer et nous sortir de la ruche. Il a pu les rendre à Rosanna, à moi ou à Dampa, mais pas à Amanda ni à quelques autres. » expliqua Milena en un murmure, anticipant la question de Tom.

« J'aurais pu les lui rendre, pourquoi elle n'a rien dit ? » murmura ce dernier en retour, alors que Milena haussait les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Vous mentez mal, Amanda Strauss.» siffla le _wraith_ , tendant sa main gauche, paume en avant.

La femme fixa la paume griffue, et la fente aux crochets aigus et menaçants pendant un instant, puis entrouvrant lentement son uniforme, elle s'approcha, laissant le vampire stellaire plaquer sa main sur la cicatrice qu'elle portait toujours entre ses deux seins.

 _Il laissa la force vitale emplir le corps fragile de l'humaine. Cette énergie n'avait jamais été la sienne. Il l'avait empruntée afin de survivre, et il était temps de la rendre. Rapidement, la femelle était redevenue telle qu'elle aurait toujours dû être, sans plus la moindre ride ou le moindre cheveu gris. Il avait rempli sa part du marché. Il n'eut pas même besoin de toucher l'esprit de son humaine pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, ni comment elle aurait agi à sa place._

 _S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise à son contact, c'était que la générosité, et le don désintéressé finissaient toujours par porter leurs fruits, sous une forme ou une autre._

 _Un bref instant, il laissa encore la force vitale s'écouler, offrant un surplus d'énergie et quelques années supplémentaires à l'humaine, puis il retira sa main et elle s'effondra, sous le choc, à moitié abrutie par l'enzyme et l'énergie électrique qui parcourait tout son corps._

La soldate haletait, le cœur au bord de l'explosion, les pupilles dilatées.

« Ca va, soldat Strauss ? » demanda l'artiste en l'aidant délicatement à se relever.

« Je me suis jamais aussi sentie bien... » bafouilla-t-elle, se tâtant le visage avec incrédulité.

« Vous êtes défoncée à l'enzyme. Ça va passer dans un moment, mais je vais vous prendre ça... » expliqua Rosanna, détachant habilement son P-90 de son harnais tactique.

« Pourquoi, vous pensez que je peux être dangereuse ? » s'offusqua Amanda.

« Non, j'en suis certaine, soldat Strauss. J'ai déjà vécu ce que vous vivez. » répondit-elle d'un ton calme mais ferme.

« C'est Lieutenant Strauss ! » siffla cette dernière, rendue lunatique par l'enzyme.

« Félicitations pour votre promotion, Lieutenant ! Vous l'avez largement mérité ! »

« C'est vrai ?! Vous le pensez vraiment?! » s'éclaira la guerrière.

« Bien sûr. »

« Pourtant c'est vous qui devriez recevoir des félicitations, c'est vous qui nous avez sortis de cet enfer... » se rembrunit-elle.

« Mais non, on n'aurait rien pu faire sans vous tous, on a tous œuvré à notre sauvetage ! » la rassura l'artiste, la pilotant habilement sur le chemin qui quittait le bois.

« Sauf que personne n'est venu vous sauver vous, Mme Gady... » marmonna-t-elle.

« Pourtant je vois trois guerriers qui ont bravé les ordres et sont restés volontairement en territoire ennemi, sans aucun soutien, pour nous venir en aide. » intervint Markus.

« On n'abandonne jamais personne ! » répliqua Strauss, farouche.

« Et nous vous en seront toujours reconnaissant. » répondit doucement Rosanna.

« Je reconnais cet endroit ! On est déjà venus ici, il y a plus d'un an ! » s'exclama Rosanna à la sortie du bois.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué ? » demanda Markus.

« Non. Il y avait cette femme... Léah, je lui ai laissé un message pour toi, Milena, et aussi les bandits... » se remémora-t-elle, laissant sa phrase en suspens, alors que ses actes atroces lui revenaient en mémoire.

« Je suis venue ici quelques semaines après toi, Rosanna, et lui ai à mon tour laissé un message pour toi, en vain. Puis, suite à toute une série d'événements, nous avons dû venir nous installer ici, et Léah a été d'une aide très précieuse. Sans elle, les villageois n'auraient jamais accepté Tom parmi eux, ni même Selk'ym. »

« Qui est Selk'ym ? »

« Un hybride qui nous a rejoint il y a quelques semaines. Je suis sûre qu'il te plaira. »

« Pourquoi venir au milieu d'une communauté si étendue ? L'isolement aurait été bien plus sécuritaire. » demanda Markus.

« Avant on vivait sous un bouclier Ancien avec juste la quinzaine de membre de la tribu de Sama, mais il y a quelques mois, j'ai failli me faire tuer par des traqueurs, et mes blessures ont forcé mon corps à changer. J'avais besoin de davantage que ce que la tribu pouvait m'offrir.» expliqua Tom, qui les accompagnait à pied, Kang s'étant proposé de les précéder avec la moto, pour annoncer leur venue.

Markus fixa l'adolescent avec surprise.

« Tu as déjà changé de régime alimentaire ? »  
« Oui, il y a presque trois mois. »

« C'est tôt, très tôt... » maugréa le _wraith_.

« Et c'est mauvais ? » s'inquiéta Milena.

« Les jeunes ont souvent de nombreux problèmes de contrôle. Les accidents ne sont pas rares. Plus ils sont âgés, mieux ils arrivent à domestiquer leurs instincts. » répondit-il.

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'accident. Quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait, j'en ai tout de suite parlé à Jin'shi, et elle m'a aidé les premiers temps, comme Drane et Sama et les autres, puis nous sommes venus ici, et tant que je m'assure de n'avoir jamais faim, il n'y a aucun problème. »  
Markus s'arrêta, fixant avec surprise le jeune _wraith_.  
« Tu es encore un immature, comment peux-tu si bien contrôler tes pulsions? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement curieux

« Comme vous, je suppose. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Il faut presque un siècle pour que les petits apprennent à peu près à se contrôler. Tu dis que tu n'as que quinze ans, et tu vis paisiblement au milieu d'humains, alors que ton changement a eu lieu il n'y a que quelques mois. C'est... anormal .» gronda le géant, frustré.

« Markus... Tu parles du gosse qui a défié toutes les autorités pour nous aider à fuir, et il vient de la ruche de Silla. Ça ne devrait pas t'étonner. Silla est une reine incapable bouffie d'orgueil, mais il faut lui reconnaître un véritable don pour engendrer ce que vous appelez des déviants. Si tu as pu apprendre à te contrôler, même affamé et enfermé avec des humains, pourquoi ne le pourrait-il pas, rassasié ? »  
« J'ai plusieurs siècle, il n'a même pas deux décennies ! »

« A ce que je sais sept siècles, c'est très jeune pour un _wraith_. »

Un feulement vexé lui répondit.

« Et puis, tu oublies un facteur très important : l'éducation. C'est toi même qui me l'a expliqué : sur les ruches, les petits sont laissés à leur sort, servant d'esclaves et de défouloirs pendant presque un siècle, avant d'être pris en charge par un maître qui se charge de les former à grand renfort de coups.

Votre race apprend très vite quand l'occasion lui est donnée, et cela fait deux ans que Tom a la chance d'apprendre à contrôler ses instincts et à vivre en bonne intelligence aux côtés des humains.. Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas. » expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Merci, Rosanna .» gronda Tom, qui s'était un peu vexé des remarques de son aîné.

« En revanche, moi, la question que je me pose est la suivante : tu as dit que vous viviez avec une tribu, et que leurs dons ne suffisaient pas. De combien de donneurs as-tu besoin , puisque je devine que c'est ainsi que tu te nourris ? »  
« Il me faut l'énergie de trois à quatre donneurs par jour, selon leurs capacités. Au village, j'ai une cinquantaine de donneurs -en plus de la tribu de Sama- que je partage avec Jin'shi, ce qui nous permet de ne pas les surmener. » expliqua l'adolescent.

« Et tu ne ponctionnes jamais, en complément ? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Je ne l'ai jamais fait. D'ailleurs, il me faut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour sortir mes crochets. » expliqua-t-il, tendant sa main, avant de se concentrer, le visage crispé par l'effort, pour parvenir à faire jaillir les fins crochets venimeux.

« Trois ou quatre donneurs quotidiens... » murmura Markus, qui les suivait, perdu dans ses pensées.

« On t'écoute.»lança l'artiste.

Le _wraith_ continua à marcher en silence quelques instants, organisant ses pensées.

« Il lui faut trois ou quatre donneurs quotidiens, et à chacun, plusieurs jours de récupération... » commença-t-il.

« Et alors ? » l'encouragea Rosanna, qui ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ma dernière ponction remonte à des semaines ! » siffla-t-il.

Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme le fixait, avant de s'éclairer, ayant compris.

« On peut avoir les sous-titres ? » intervint Strauss, agacée d'être exclue de l'échange.

« Je suis la seule donneuse de Markus, et malgré un rythme de vie assez soutenu, il n'a besoin de ponctionner une proie que toutes les quelques semaines, afin de rester très bien alimenté. Et même si, d'après les dires de Zil'reyn, le niveau d'énergie n'est pas le même, Azur et moi supportons très bien un don quotidien. Il y a donc vraiment un facteur d'entraînement, et de lien. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Azur, Zil'reyn ? » demanda Milena.

« Je vous raconterais. Jin'shi, vous m'aviez montré la mémoire de votre ancêtre. Elle avait une amie très chère, qui était aussi sa donneuse attitrée. Vous avez un mot pour ça : _Istran_ , _Hysmar_ , quelque chose comme ça. C'est quoi exactement ? » demanda-t-elle à l'Irän, consciente que cette dernière suivait la conversation par l'intermédiaire de Tom.

« _Ysthar_. Autrefois, presque chaque Irän avait un _Ysthar_. Il s'agissait d'un humain avec qui nous tissions un fort lien de confiance et d'attachement. Ce lien était si fort, que la plupart n'auraient pas hésité à mourir pour leur _Ysthar_. Certains Iräns ne supportaient pas la mort de leur moitié humaine, et se laissaient mourir de faim, d'autres ne pouvaient plus jamais offrir ainsi une place dans leur cœur et restaient dépendants des donneurs libres pour le reste de leurs jours .» expliqua-t-elle, se servant des deux _wraiths_ comme de relais télépathiques.

« Ça semble plutôt terrible comme relation, alors qu'apportait-elle ? » demanda Tom, avide d'apprendre, alors que Rosanna serrait discrètement la main de Markus, avec un petit sourire complice, se reconnaissant dans la définition de Jin'shi.

« Lorsque deux âmes sont proches, leurs énergies s'accordent et vibrent sur la même fréquence. Elles deviennent infiniment plus compatibles, le transfert d'énergie en devient plus efficace, et les donneurs peuvent fournir bien plus d'énergie sans que cela ne les épuisent. Nous encouragions les unions _Ysthar_ , car un seul donneur humain pouvait sustenter durant presque toute sa courte vie un Irän. Mais le résultat semble encore plus impressionnant avec les _wraiths._ » conclut-elle, fixant Markus de ses six yeux noirs.

« Je dois toujours me supplémenter à côté .» fit remarquer ce dernier.

« C'est vrai, mais passer de trente donneurs hebdomadaires distincts à presque un seul, c'est bien plus impressionnant que la réduction de trois quarts observée chez les Iräns. Votre système d'alimentation peu optimisé semble vraiment bénéficier d'un taux vibratoire accordé.»

Le _wraith_ feula, agacé.

« C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué qu'à quantité d'énergie égale, la force vitale ponctionnée me sustente moins que celle librement offerte.» reconnut-il.

«Et celle d'un _Ysthar_ est toujours bien supérieure à celle d'un donneur libre. Vous avez faim, vous pourrez tester ça dès que nous arriverons au village.» conclut l'Irän, satisfaite de son petit exposé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au village, face à un comité d'accueil pour moitié chaleureux, composé de la tribu de Sama, des deux hybrides et de Léah, et pour moitié méfiant, avec le conseil villageois et quelques habitants.

« Milena Giacometti, nous avons été d'accord de vous accueillir, vous et Tom, nous vous avons même laissé prendre sous votre toit les hybrides, mais cessez de ramener des monstres à notre village ! » lança le conseiller grincheux, qui semblait de plus en plus avoir une dent contre la guerrière.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, soufflée par le manque de politesse de l'homme.

D'un pas félin, Rosanna s'avança, venant se planter désagréablement trop près du conseiller, qu'elle dominait de quelques centimètres.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur. Qui traitez-vous ici de monstres ? Jin'shi, Tom, cet hybride que je devine être Selk'ym, Markus ou... moi ? » murmura-t-elle si bas que seul l'homme l'entendit.

« Pas vous, je parle du _wraith_!» répondit ce dernier en reculant, effrayé.

Elle sourit, d'un sourire carnassier qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Vous avez tort. Tellement tort... Les monstres sont rarement ceux que l'on croit.» déclama-t-elle haut et clair, s'assurant d'avoir l'attention de tous.

« Certains, ici, me connaissent déjà. Je m'appelle Rosanna Gady. Je viens de la cité d'Atlantis tout comme mes amis. Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré l'être le plus gentil et le plus extraordinaire qui soit : Markus. Il y a deux ans, comme Milena vous l'a sans doute déjà conté, nous avons tous été capturé par des _wraiths_. Sans l'aide de deux d'entre eux, ici présents, ni elle ni moi ne serions encore en vie. Ils ont pu fuir, mais Markus et moi sommes restés prisonniers de la ruche. Sans l'aide d'un scientifique _wraith_ , une fois encore, nous serions morts, mais grâce à lui, nous avons survécu, et ces deux dernières années, nous avons parcouru la galaxie en tant que coureurs. Durant ces deux longues années, j'ai rencontré tant de gens extraordinaires, généreux et bons, comme Léah et sa famille qui m'ont accueillie chez eux, même après s'être rendu compte que j'étais une coureuse. Croyez-le ou non, mais nombre de ces êtres bons à qui nous devons d'être ici aujourd'hui sont des _wraiths._ » déclara-t-elle, captivant son auditoire.

Le conseiller voulut objecter, mais elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Nous avons été coureurs, alors je ne vous mentirai pas. Nous avons tué des centaines de monstres. Il n'y a presque pas eu un jour, sans que nous ne prenions une vie pour sauver la nôtre. Beaucoup, la plupart, étaient des _wraiths_ , c'est vrai mais nombreux étaient aussi les humains. Nos races sont très différentes, presque opposées, nos réalités, nos mondes sont différents, mais au fond, sous la chair et sous les os, c'est la même farouche volonté de vivre, libres et en paix, qui nous anime. »

Elle fit une pause, laissant à son auditoire le temps d'enregistrer ses paroles.

« Cette paix, vous l'avez déjà entrevue. Vous vivez avec un _wraith_ , vous lui offrez votre énergie vitale, en échange d'un peu plus de sécurité. Vous marchez déjà à mes côtés, avec ceux que vous appelez monstres, sur une voie de paix et de prospérité. Vous avez tous des familles, des enfants, des gens qui vous sont chers. Alors fermez les yeux, et voyez. »

Elle attendit que la plupart aient les yeux fermés, puis projetant ses pensées et son imaginaire par le lien, elle laissa le traqueur renégat toucher l'esprit des villageois assemblés, leur faisant entrevoir durant un bref instant un univers où les sélections ne seraient plus qu'un lointain cauchemar, où les vieillards pourraient regarder leurs petits-enfants grandir dans l'insouciance, sans crainte aucune des _wraiths_.

La foule frissonna, saisie par la vision.

« Il ne s'agit pour l'instant que d'un rêve. Un rêve merveilleux, que certains ont déjà embrassé, mais nous ne pourrons changer le visage de la galaxie sans votre aide, sans votre soutien à tous, petits et grands. Cet avenir, nous pouvons le créer, aujourd'hui, pour nos enfants et leurs enfants. Ce voyage ne sera pas facile. Il sera dur, brutal, et nous n'en verrons pas tous le bout, mais je vous en fait aujourd'hui le serment: aucune souffrance, aucune mort, ne sera vaine. Pour chaque peine, je prédis mille bonheurs, pour chaque mort, mille enfants qui naîtront et grandiront dans la paix et la sécurité. »  
« Vous nous parlez de mort et de souffrance, et vous voudriez que nous vous suivions ?! » cracha le conseiller, tout congestionné.

« Avez-vous déjà été ponctionné, conseiller ? Non, sinon vous sauriez qu'il n'existe pas pire douleur. C'est comme si on grattait tous vos os avec une lime, tout en vous écorchant vif. Cette souffrance, je ne la souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemi, et pourtant, à l'heure actuelle, cette mort atroce est celle qui attend la plupart d'entre vous. » répondit-elle, englobant la petite foule d'un geste théâtral.

« Les _wraiths_ sont tous réveillés, les ruches s'écharpent pour des humains trop peu nombreux. Combien d'années, combien de mois avant qu'ils ne viennent ici ? Ils ont faim. Croyez-vous que vous cacher dans vos caves suffira ? Non. Ils descendront de leurs _Darts_ , et vous traqueront tous jusqu'au dernier, et peu importe que Tom ou un autre vous ait prévenu de leur venue, vous ne leur échapperez pas. Quelque soit votre choix, la mort et la souffrance sont sur votre route. Les Ancêtres n'ont pas vaincus les _wraiths_ , les _wraiths_ eux-mêmes ne parviennent pas à se vaincre entre eux. Depuis des millénaires, l'humanité leur résiste, en vain. Ils ont peur, ils sentent la mort et la famine qui les attend. Ils ne désirent que les mêmes choses que nous. La voie de la guerre et de la haine n'a apporté que plus de souffrances. Certains, de chacun de nos peuples, ont vu, tout comme moi, la force de l'alliance. Nos races ne survivront qu'en s'alliant. Cette entente ne sera pas simple. Elle demandera beaucoup de patience et d'ouverture d'esprit, et beaucoup s'y opposeront viscéralement, prisonniers de croyances erronées, mais il n'y a pas d'autre voie. »

« Concrètement, que proposez-vous ? » demanda une vieille femme.

« Oubliez tous vos préjugés. Laissez ceux qui veulent d'un autre monde venir ici. Laissez-les se joindre à vous pour construire ce nouveau monde. Ils ne demandent qu'un peu d'espoir et de considération. Ils sont prêts à vous offrir leurs forces et leur savoir. Vous n'avez rien à perdre, et tout à gagner. » plaida-t-elle, d'un ton soudain presque suppliant.

« Vous voulez que nous accueillions plus de _wraiths_ ? » reformula la vieille femme.

« Oui, apprenez à les connaître aussi bien que je connais Markus, ou que Milena connaît Tom, et vous verrez qu'ils ne nous sont pas si différents. »

« Vous êtes folle ! » lâcha le conseiller ventripotent.

« C'est vrai. Les fous sont ceux qui ont le courage d'abattre ce qui semble immuable. Ceux qui osent se rebeller contre un ordre des choses malsain. Ceux qui osent rêver grand, et œuvrer à leurs rêves. Les miens m'ont traitée de folle lorsque j'ai cru en Markus, et pourtant, demandez leur s'ils regrettent un instant que j'aie osé faire ce pas! Votre monde, vos vies vont radicalement changer, et ce changement va vous surprendre, bien plus que tout ce que vous pourrez imaginer, mais vous ne le regretterez pas. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? »

« Car je l'ai vécu, car je le vis à chaque instant .» répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Moi aussi .» ajouta Milena, venant la rejoindre, accompagnée de Tom.

En silence, Markus, Jin'shi, Strauss, Kang, Selk'ym et Drysse -au visage voilé-, les rejoignirent, ainsi qu'un homme dans les quarante ans, un enfant dans les bras.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? » demanda le traqueur, surpris.

« Je m'appelle Job Killips. Je vous dois la vie .» répondit l'homme, tirant sur son col pour révéler une cicatrice oblongue.

« Le père Killips ?! Que faites-vous là ? » s'étonna Rosanna.

« Longue histoire, l'amie. »

* * *

 **Et un troisième arc terminé. Au-delà des étoiles, s'est aujourd'hui 422 pages de texte, 141 chapitres, une histoire d'amour, de belles amitiés, de la souffrance, et d'innombrables aventures.  
**

 **Vous pourrez retrouver Markus, Rosanna, Milena, Tom et tout les autres dès noël, dans "Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin" qui réunira la caractérielle Delleb et la non moins caractérielle artiste.  
**

 **Dans l'intervalle, il y aura une ou deux rumeurs stellaires.**

 **En attendant, je ne puis que vous recommander d'aller lire** _peaceful wraith_ **et sa suite par** _dragonne 16_ **, ou comment des wraiths et des humains apprennent à vivre en harmonie.**

 **L'histoire est très prenante, et telle le papillon, l'auteur s'est vraiment épanouie au fil des chapitres.**

 **Allez la lire d'urgence, et si vous aimez, dites le lui, vos reviews sont le sel des âmes des écrivains!**

 **A très bientôt et merci de m'avoir suivie depuis sept mois!  
**

 **Atlantis**


End file.
